Fortuna kołem się toczy
by Ewe25
Summary: Czego można się spodziewać po pierwszej części Fortuny? Porwań, śpiączek, ataków w Zakazanym Lesie, międzyszkolnej wymiany uczniowskiej... Lily tracącej pamięć? Mordercy czyhającego na korytarzach Hogwartu? Non-kanon.
1. Słowem wstępu

Cześć!

Przychodzę do Was z kolejnym opowiadaniem, tym razem w rolach głównych wystąpią Huncwoci.

W ramach wyjaśnienia: _Fortuna_ po raz pierwszy została opublikowana na blogu potter-lily-i-james na Onecie (może ktoś pamięta? :D), a było to w lipcu 2008 r. Opowiadanie więc jest stare jak świat. Pierwsze rozdziały zostały w miarę poprawione, choć z góry uprzedzam o ich niskiej wartości twórczej. Liczę jednak, że uda Wam się przez nie przebrnąć i suma summarum historia naprawdę się spodoba. :)

Chciałabym również **ostrzec** , że w opowiadaniu pojawiają się przekleństwa, drastyczne wydarzenia, a niektóre rozdziały zawierają sceny przeznaczone dla osób dorosłych (powiadomię o tym).

Cóż, jeżeli chodzi o słowo wstępu, to byłoby na tyle.

W razie jakichkolwiek pytań - nie bójcie się ich zadawać! Odpowiem na każde.

Pozdrawiam i już teraz zapraszam na pierwsze 3 rozdziały!

Wasza,

Ewe25


	2. Prolog

**A/N:** Zapraszam! :)

* * *

 **KSIĘGA PIERWSZA**

 **Prolog**

Dzień 16 sierpnia 1971 roku

Jutro są moje urodziny.

Ja, Lily Evans, kończę jedenaście lat i będę szła do czwartej klasy.

Przyznam, że odrobinę się boję. Petunia mówi, że wszystko się zmieni: i nauczyciele, i sale, i ludzie z klasy. Mimo tego nie przejmuję się za bardzo. Wiem, że mogę liczyć na Peti, i to zawsze.

Umówiłyśmy się dzisiaj, że jutro pójdziemy na lody do kawiarenki na końcu ulicy. Prawdopodobnie sprzedaje je superfacet. Petunia mówi, że ma na niego ochotę.  
Nie do końca rozumiem, o co jej chodzi, ale myślę, że chce się z nim umówić. Pet jest ode mnie o dwa lata starsza i mówi, że teraz czas na podrywy, randki i tak dalej. Powiedziała również, iż ja też będę się uganiać za chłopakami, ale w to nie wierzę. Jakoś mnie to nie ekscytuje.

Stanowczo wolałabym, żeby to płeć przeciwna się mną zachwycała.

Na razie nie mam powodzenia. Wszyscy chłopcy, którzy są w moim wieku mówią na mnie per Wiewiórka. To wszystko z powodu koloru moich włosów.

Często zamykam się w pokoju i płaczę. To nie jest miłe, kiedy ktoś cię przezywa, wręcz okropne.

Jednak mama i tata uważają, że będę piękna, kiedy dorosnę. Zawsze tak mówią, ale im nie wierzę. Petunia mi powiedziała, że mówią tak, żeby mnie pocieszyć.

Ona zawsze jest ze mną szczera. Czasem powie coś niemiłego, ale twierdzi, że to dla mojego dobra i muszę znać swoja słabe strony. Na razie mi nawtykała, że mam brzydkie włosy, kolor i kształt oczu, także, no i że jestem pulchna. Petunia twierdzi, że powinnam nosić bardziej workowate ubrania, aby nie było widać mojego tłuszczu.

Mama powiedziała, żebym się jej nie słuchała, bo robi sobie ze mnie żarty, ale ja jej nie wierzę. Ufam Peti i wiem, że chce dla mnie jak najlepiej. Ona mnie nigdy nie okłamie.

Prawda?

Dzień 17 sierpnia 1971 roku

To dzisiaj! Dokładnie o piętnastej dwie kończę jedenaście lat. Tata powiedział mi w sekrecie, że szykują dla mnie przyjęcie niespodziankę. Nie mogę nikomu zdradzić, że wiem. Mimo że będzie to przyjęcie kameralne: ja, rodzice i Pet, to nie mogę się już doczekać.

Obudziłam się już o siódmej, ale stwierdziłam, że poleżę jeszcze w łóżku i zobaczę, co się będzie działo.

Minęła ósma. Ja nadal leżę pod kołdrą, czekam. I nic. Może tata mnie wrobił? Nie wiem. Zaraz to sprawdzę.

Zeszłam po cichu na dół. Jak się okazało wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole i jedli śniadanie.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - powiedziała mama. - Co chcesz zjeść?

\- Tosty i jajecznicę - odpowiedziałam.

Mama wstawiła chleb do opiekacza, a ja usiadłam obok taty, który czytał gazetę i popijał kawę.

Zrobiło mi się smutno. Czyżby nie pamiętali? Może pomyliły im się daty? Sama nie wiem. Jest tak jakoś cicho. Nikt się nie odzywa. Może to ma związek z moimi urodzinami? Chcą mi zrobić niespodziankę, czy jak?

Zjadłam śniadanie ze smakiem.

\- Idziemy na lody? - spytała się Petunia i popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco. W sumie obiecałam jej, że pójdziemy. Pokiwałam głową i szybko pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, a potem do łazienki. Po wykonaniu wszystkich czynności toaletowych musiałam się ubrać. Wyjrzałam przez okno.

Widać było słońce, które swoimi promieniami dodawało otuchy ludziom. Specjalnie wychyliło się zza chmur, aby lepiej można było je widzieć. Uwielbiałam ciepło. Wtedy moje rude włosy zaczynały się mienić, a cera lekko świecić.

Ubrałam na siebie zieloną sukienkę, która podkreślała mi oczy. Mama kiedyś powiedziała, żebym nosiła zielone rzeczy, bo dodają mi uroku. Chyba miała rację.

Zeszłam na dół. Cały czas miałam wielką nadzieje, że podejdą do mnie z prezentami i powiedzą: "wszystkiego najlepszego, Liluś!".

Przeliczyłam się, bo kiedy zeszłam na dół, Pet otworzyła szeroko oczy, a mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Taty nie było, bo chyba pojechał do pracy.

\- Idziemy? - warknęła Petunia. Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Cały dzisiejszy dzień jakaś przewrażliwiona chodzi. Może jest zazdrosna? Wątpię, ona chce dla mnie jak najlepiej.

Doszłyśmy do lodziarni. Lody sprzedawał chłopak, na ogół podobny do Pet. Też miał ciemne włosy i lekko zarozumiały wyraz twarzy. Popatrzyłam na siostrę w tym samym momencie, kiedy ona na mnie. Machnęła na mnie ręką i wskazała drzwi. Zachowała się niegrzecznie, ale cóż, zazwyczaj, jeżeli chodzi o chłopaków odnosi się do mnie dość cierpko. Może się mnie wstydzi?

Kiedy wychodziłam, spojrzałam na niebo. Słońce świeciło jak rano, tyle, że ciemne chmury przysłaniały je lekko. Zanosiło się na deszcz. Mimo to miałam ochotę się przejść. Tutaj niedaleko jest taki jeden park.

Gdy już z daleka widziałam bramkę prowadzącą do niego, wpadłam na kogoś.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, a po głosie poznałam, że to chłopak.

\- Nic nie szkodzi - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, kiedy pomógł mi wstać. Na chwilę wzrok przesłoniły mi jego kruczoczarne włosy. Nawet ładnie pachniał.

\- Jestem James Potter - przedstawił się. Nie musiałam ściskać mu ręki, bo nadal mnie trzymał.

\- Lily Evans - odpowiedziałam. - Możesz mnie już puścić? - zapytałam po chwili i zaśmiałam się. Był bardzo zabawny.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a w jego policzkach dostrzegłam dołeczki. Zauważyłam także, że nosi okulary. Mimo że były okrągłe i niemodne, prezentował się w nich wyjątkowo przystojnie. Tak się to mówi?

\- Może w ramach przeprosin zaproszę cię na lody? - spytał, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nadzieję.

\- Jasne, tyle, że przed chwilą tam byłam.

Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i przekręcił głowę. Śmiesznie to wyglądało, dlatego parsknęłam śmiechem.

\- Co?

\- Nic.

Chwilę pomilczeliśmy, kiedy ponownie usłyszałam głos Jamesa.

\- Może do parku? - Przytaknęłam ochoczo.

\- W sumie właśnie tam zamierzałam...

Nie dokończyłam, gdyż przerwał mi huk. No, tak - burza.

\- No i nici z naszych planów - powiedziałam. Po chwili do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. - Może pójdziemy do mnie? To tuż za rogiem.

\- Dla mnie bomba.

Nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Złapałam go za rękę i pobiegliśmy w stronę mojego domu.

Chwilę później staliśmy przed białym budynkiem. Wokoło panowała cisza, którą od czasu do czasu przerywały grzmoty z nieba. Krople deszczu zaczęły kapać z chmur. Uwielbiam deszcz. Przecież jest taki pożyteczny. Dzięki niemu wszelka roślinność jest bujna, wszystko kwitnie. Co ja bym zrobiła bez kwiatów?

Zapukałam, a drzwi otworzyła nam mama.

\- Lily, gdzieś ty była? Martwiłam się. Wiesz, że jest burza? - zaczęła swój monolog. Jednak chwilę potem skończyła, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, że ktoś przy mnie stoi.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział James i uśmiechnął się. O dziwo mama odwzajemniła gest. - Jestem James Potter i jeżeli pani nie ma nic przeciwko, to na chwilę tu zacumuję.

Mama zaśmiała się i rzuciła mi ukradkiem spojrzenie. Myślała, że nie zauważę, cóż pomyliła się. No, proszę, jaki on zabawny. Wie, co powiedzieć. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

-Liluś... - zaczęła mama, ale chrząknęłam dość znacząco. Wiedziała, o co chodzi, i całe szczęście. - Lily, może zaprowadzisz Jamesa do pokoju, a ja wam przyniosę gorącą czekoladę? – zaproponowała, poprawiając się automatycznie.

Pokiwaliśmy ochoczo głowami. Ponownie złapałam Pottera za rękaw i pociągnęłam w stronę schodów. Weszliśmy do pokoju, a James usiadł na łóżku.

\- Ale tu ładnie.

\- Dzięki - odpowiedziałam.

I tak zaczęła się nasza rozmowa o wszystkim i niczym. W międzyczasie mama przyniosła nam kubki parującej, gorącej czekolady. Zagadaliśmy się tak, że Jim zapomniał, iż musi już wracać. Szkoda. Chociaż zapomniałam o moich nieudanych urodzinach.

\- Może spotkamy się kiedy indziej? - spytał przy wyjściu.

\- Dobrze, tylko kiedy? Może po pierwszym września, bo niedługo wyjeżdżam nad morze? - zapytałam, a miałam wielką nadzieję, że będzie mu to pasowało.

\- Nie, ja idę do szkoły - powiedział. Zauważyłam, że przez jego twarz przebiega grymas niezadowolenia. W sumie ja też byłam smutna z tego powodu.

\- Aha - odparłam. Pewnie jedzie do szkoły z internatem.

\- Do zobaczenia - powiedział na odchodnym i pomachał mi ręką. Czyli to było nasze pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie?

Nie miałam już dzisiaj siły na nic. Nawet nie zapytałam się Pet jak poszło jej z tym chłopakiem od lodów. Poszłam na górę, a pół godziny później Morfeusz zabrał mnie w swoje ramiona.

Dzień 18 sierpnia 1971 roku

Wstałam wcześnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, tak po prostu. Może jakieś przeczucie?

Dzisiaj pogoda była jeszcze ładniejsza niż wczoraj przed burzą.

Ubrałam krótką spódniczkę, którą znalazłam na końcu szafy i białą koszulę. Wyglądałam w miarę, ujdzie.

Zeszłam na dół.

Przy stole siedziała cała rodzina z grobowymi minami. Tak było od wczoraj. Może coś się stało? To pewnie dlatego zapomnieli o moich urodzinach.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytałam i usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Rodzice spojrzeli po sobie, a Petunia obrzuciła mnie lodowatym spojrzeniem. Co się stało? Świat stanął do góry nogami i do tego zwariował.

Nie odpowiedzieli mi. Rzadko się zdarzało, że coś przede mną ukrywano. Jak coś, to tylko na moją korzyść. Coś mi tutaj nie gra.

\- Halo! - podniosłam głos.

Nikt nic nie odpowiedział- znowu. Tata wstał i położył coś na stole obok mnie. Co to? Może prezent? Ale ze mnie materialistka!

Okazało się, że była to koperta zaadresowana do mnie. Nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy zauważyłam, że jest otwarta. Rodzice przeważnie czytają moją korespondencję, ale mi to nie przeszkadza.

Spojrzałam na nią. Wszystko było napisane zielonym atramentem. Dziwne. Otworzyłam i wyjęłam dwa listy, które także zostały napisane zielonym kolorem.

Rozglądnęłam się po pokoju i zauważyłam, że teraz każdy patrzy się w moją stronę. Mama - ze strachem, tata - z radością, a Petunia - z zawiścią?

Spojrzałam na list i przeczytałam na głos:

HOGWART  
SZKOŁA  
MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA  
Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag,  
Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowej Konfed. Czarodziejów)

Szanowna Panno Evans,

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia.

Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Minerwa McGonagall,  
zastępca dyrektora

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Ja czarownicą? W ogóle coś takiego istnieje? Słyszałam, że w bajkach są czarodziejki i przeróżne wróżki, ale że na prawdę, to nie wiedziałam.

Wpatrywałam się tępym wzrokiem w kawałek pergaminu. Kiedy czytałam list poczułam w klatce piersiowej ciepłe uczucie.

Tylko, o co chodzi, że oczekują mojej sowy?

\- O kurczę - tylko tyle udało mi się wykrztusić.

Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie.

\- Wierzysz w to Lily? - spytała się mnie mama.

\- Jasne - odpowiedziała bez chwili zawahania. Może był to jakiś dowcip, ale jaki piękny.

Tata podszedł i uściskał mnie serdecznie. Po chwili doszła mama, która ucałowała mnie w dwa policzki, po czym zalała się łzami.

\- No to mamy w rodzinie czarownicę - ucieszył się tata i zaklaskał z radości w dłonie. Parsknęłam śmiechem.

\- Petunia, powiedz coś siostrze - powiedziała mama i spojrzała na swoja starszą córkę z wyczekiwaniem. Może spodziewała się okrzyków radości? Przeliczyła się.

\- Dziwoląg - powiedziała dość oschle Peti. Po chwili wspięła się na schody i trzasnęła drzwiami od pokoju. Już wiem, dlaczego od dwóch dni siedzi jak na szpikulcu. Jest zazdrosna! No tak, Tunia nigdy się nie zmieni.

Zaraz, zaraz, od dwóch dni, czyli...

\- Tato, a kiedy się dowiedzieliście o tym liście? - zapytałam, chociaż już znałam odpowiedzieć.

\- Wczoraj rano - odpowiedział i spojrzał na mnie z przeproszeniem.

\- To czemu mi nic nie powiedzieliście? - obiecałam, że nie będę się gniewać, ale troszeczkę zarzutów w głosie nikomu nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy jak to przyjmiesz. A i przepraszamy, że nie daliśmy ci nic na urodziny. Po prostu ta wiadomość zaskoczyła nas tak, że... sama rozumiesz.

\- Jasne.

W międzyczasie mama ulotniła się do kuchni, a kiedy wróciła miała ze sobą tort i prezenty.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie.

Złożyli mi życzenia i zaśpiewali "Sto lat". Szkoda tylko, że Petunia się zamknęła w pokoju. Jako siostra powinna się cieszyć z mojego szczęścia.

Miło było, nawet bardzo.

Dowiedziałam się, że na Pokątną pojedziemy jakieś dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, a z wyjazdu nad morze zrezygnujemy.

Ach, zapomniałabym: Na drugiej stronie listu znajdował się specjalny opis dojścia na magiczną ulicę oraz niezbędne wyposażenie, które muszę ze sobą wziąć do Hogwartu.

Do mojej magicznej szkoły.

Dzień 25 sierpnia 1971 rok

Pamiętniczku!

Na początku chciałam cię przeprosić, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale zrozum. Od czasu kiedy dostałam magiczny list, moje życie zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Dzisiaj jadę na tą ulicę Pokątną. Nie mogę się już doczekać. Wiem, że miałam jechać parę dni wcześniej, ale to nie było czasu, to samochód był w naprawie…

Jednak w końcu udało się. Właśnie siedzę w samochodzie z mamą i jedziemy do Londynu. Podobno jest tam bar „Dziurawy kocioł", przez który trzeba przejść, aby dostać się na Pokątną.

Jakiś przypadkowy czarodziej, pomógł mi otworzyć ścianę. Weszłam i aż mi oczy zbielały. Wszystko wyglądało cudownie. Cała masa sklepików, wystaw! Magia!

Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to wielki, zakrzywiony, biały budynek. Jak przeczytałam był to bank Gringotta.

Następnie zauważyłam ludzi, którzy mieli dziwne stroje. Jakieś takie sukienki? Ze szpiczastymi czapkami. Dziwacznie. Ja też tak będę chodzić?

Poszłyśmy z mamą wymienić pieniądze. Czas na zakupy.

Trzy godziny później:

Wróciłyśmy. Chciałabym powiedzieć nareszcie, ale tam było tak fajnie, że aż żal było mi opuszczać te magiczne miejsca.

Kiedy tata przyszedł z pracy, wszyscy usiedliśmy w salonie. Zaczęłam mierzyć szaty, pokazywałam książki i różdżkę.

Pan Olivander powiedział, że to ona mnie wybrała. Nie wiem, o co chodziło, ale jak przeczytam książki z przedmiotów, to się dowiem. Jedenaście i pół cala, miękka, serce smoka, wspaniała do rzucania zaklęć – tak ją określił ten przemiły staruszek. Mimo że był jakiś pokręcony.

Kupiłam najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, jednak kiedy powiedziałam mamie jak będą przysyłali mi wiadomości, czyli przez sowy, uparła się. Kupiła mi pięknego ptaka z brązowo-białymi piórami. Nazwałam go Adar. Nie wiem dlaczego, tak po prostu.

Gdy wszystko obejrzeliśmy, rodzice kazali mi iść spać. Na początku się zdenerwowałam, ale potem stwierdziłam, że jednak muszę się wyspać.

Do końca wakacji został mi jeszcze niecały tydzień.

Dzień 31 sierpnia 1971 rok

Jutro jadę do Hogwartu! Ta myśl chodziła mi po głowie od rana. Nie mogłam się już doczekać. Szkoda trochę będzie mi opuszczać rodzinę, będę tęsknić. Pierwszy raz jadę gdzieś sama aż na pół roku.

Przez te pięć dni, od kiedy poszłam na ulice Pokątną, przeczytałam wszystkie książki. Jednak najbardziej przypadła mi do gustu ta o Hogwarcie. Dowiedziałam się wielu bardzo ciekawych rzeczy.

Nie będę o tym tutaj mówić, bo dużo by mi to zajęło.

Wszystko stało się fajniejsze. Rodzice chyba przekonali się do magii, bo mówią już o tym z uwielbieniem i z szacunkiem, a nie jak kiedyś z odrazą i ze strachem.

Pamiętam ich miny kiedy pokazywałam im te przeróżne zaczarowane przedmioty. Nadal chce mi się śmiać, gdy tata zobaczył, w czym będę musiała chodzić. Jednak nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało.

Dopiero teraz poczułam się ważna. Zaczęłam o siebie dbać, nawet pojechałam z mamą na zakupy. Uparła się, że nie będę miała w czym chodzić.

Najgorzej było z Petunią. Już nie jest tą dobrą, kochającą siostrą i przyjaciółką. Teraz kojarzy mi się z egoistyczną i zarozumiałą dziewczyną.

Stwierdziliśmy razem rodzicami, że nikt z rodziny nie może się dowiedzieć o tym, że jestem czarownicą. O dziwo Petunia na to przystała. Może się wstydzi?

Dzień 1 września 1971 rok

Obudziłam się dość późno. Na zegarku wybiła już godzina dziewiąta. Szybko wyskoczyłam z łóżka i pobiegłam do łazienki. Odświeżyłam się.

W pół do dziesiątej byłam już ubrana, pachnąca i gotowa do drogi.

Za oknem liście zaczęły spadać z drzew. Potem porywał je jesienny wiatr. Uwielbiałam podziwiać to zjawisko, ten taniec. Kiedy tylko patrzyłam na liście, to moje myśli latały razem z nimi. Czułam się wolna.

Równo o dziesiątej wyjechaliśmy. Z racji tego, że Petunia miała rozpoczęcie roku u siebie, to nie pojechała z nami. Jakoś nie rozpaczałam.

Dziesięć minut później znalazłam się na dworcu. Dzięki temu, że przeczytałam książki i co nieco już orientowałam się w tym świecie, wiedziałam jak mam się dostać na peron dziewiąty i trzy czwarte.

Wystarczyło przejść przez ścianę między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym.

\- Może jednak to jest jakiś żart. Jeżeli tylko wpadniesz na tą ścianę i coś ci się stanie – wspomniała mi mama. Od kiedy powiedziałam jak się przechodzi do pociągu zaczęła się bać i za wszelka cenę próbowała mnie namówić na zostanie z nimi.

\- Mamo – zwróciłam się do rodzicielki. – Pamiętaj, nic mi nie będzie. Gdyby to był żart to byłoby coś takiego jak ulica Pokątna.

Cały czas przywoływałam jej ten argument, przecież była tam ze mną i widziała jak to wygląda.

\- Ale Lily… - zaczęła ponownie, ale jej przerwałam. Pocałowałam mamę i tatę w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia na święta – powiedziałam, a mama zalała się łzami. Zrobiło mi się ich żal. Zostawiam ich na pastwę Petunii.

Przytuliłam ponownie mamę. Złapałam za wózek i pobiegłam z nim prosto na ścianę. Kiedy byłam już blisko, chciałam się zatrzymać. Jednak nie wyhamowałam. Już miałam poczuć uderzenie i silne odepchnięcie, kiedy nagle wniknęłam w mur. Nic się nie stało.

Otworzyłam oczy i zaniemówiłam. Przede mną stał wielki, czerwony pociąg i tłum ludzi. Nie tylko dzieci, ale także dorosłych. Wszyscy wsiadali do pociągu. Pewnie chcieli się pożegnać lub przywitać z zaprzyjaźnionymi rodzinami. Szkoda, że ja jeszcze nikogo nie znałam.

Powoli przywlekłam się do przedziału. Na szczęście był wolny. Lekko sapałam. Już nigdy więcej nie wezmę takiego wielkiego bagażu.

Wybiła jedenasta, pociąg ruszył.

Siedziałam pod oknem, kiedy weszła jakaś dziewczyna. Miała czarne włosy i przyjazny uśmiech.

\- Mogę się dosiąść? Wszędzie jest straszny tłok – zapytała.

\- Jasne, siadaj. Nazywam się Lily Evans – powiedziałam i podałam jej rękę. Odwzajemniła uścisk.

\- Dorcas Meadows.

Coś mi się wydaję, że mnie polubiła. Może zostaniemy przyjaciółkami?

Od tej pory zaczęłyśmy gadać. Rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym szczególnym. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywałyśmy i zawsze znalazłyśmy jakiś wspólny temat.

Kiedy rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się z naszych wpadek w czasie wakacji, przedział ponownie się otworzył. Stało w nich czterech chłopaków w naszym wieku.

\- Cześć – zaczął jeden z nich. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy i miodowe oczy. – Tutaj wolne?

Obie twierdząco pokiwałyśmy głowami.

Popatrzyłam po kolei na nich. Jeden szczególnie rzucił mi się w oczy. Miał czekoladowe oczy, które przysłaniały okrągłe okulary, i kruczoczarne włosy.

\- James? –zapytałam po chwili milczenia.

\- Lily? – prawdopodobnie jak ja na początku mnie nie poznał.

Minęła kolejna godzina. Poznałam wszystkich. Było bardzo miło. Śmialiśmy się i wygłupialiśmy. Poznałam także resztę. Ten, który pytał czy jest wolne, nazywał się Remus Lupin. Taki mniejszy i grubszy to Peter Pettigrew. Ostatni, w czarnych włosach to Syriusz Black.

Wszystko byłoby inne, gdyby gdzieś w połowie drogi nie zgasły światła w naszym przedziale. Usłyszałam, że Dorcas też nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

Nagle poczułam na swoim kolanie czyjąś rękę. Szybko poderwałam się z miejsca i zapaliłam światło.

\- Potter! – krzyknęłam. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

\- Słucham, Liluś? – No, tak. Popisuje się, ale nie dam mu takiej satysfakcji.

Strzeliłam mu z liścia w twarz. Dor zaśmiała się, a reszta jej wtórowała. Oczywiście bez Pottera, już nie Jamesa czy Jima.

\- Auu… - złapał się za policzek.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. – warknęłam. – A teraz wypad!

Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie. Widziałam, że Dorcas także. No trudno, potem jej opowiem.

\- Ale… - zaczął Potter. Zawiodłam się na nim.

Wyszli z minami zbitego psa. Zanim jednak zamknęłam drzwi, usłyszałam skrawek rozmowy.

\- Ale się wkopałeś – głos należał do Syriusza.

\- Przejdzie jej do jutra, znam ją – odpowiedział Potter z dziwna zaciętością w głosie.

\- Obyś miał rację – zaśmiał się jego kompan.

\- Mam. Jeszcze będzie mnie prosić na kolanach o wybaczenie, a ja jako najlepszy chłopak na świecie nie odmówię.

Obaj zaśmiali się, a ja z impetem zamknęłam drzwi.

Opowiedziałam wszystko Dor. Zrozumiała mnie i zaczęła go wyzywać. Wreszcie znalazłam swoją przyrodnią duszę.

\- Ale mu przywaliłaś. – Doszedł mnie głos brunetki.

\- Dzięki, a coś czuję, że mnie jeszcze popamięta. – Obie zaśmiałyśmy się.

I tak narodziła się przyjaźń pomiędzy Lily Evans i Dorcas Meadows.


	3. 1

**1\. Każdy koniec oznacza początek**

Liście zaczęły spadać z drzew. Wszystkie kolory zawładnęły Anglią. Zaczynając od najjaśniejszych odcieni żółci, a kończąc na ciemnych brązach. Wiał wiatr, przez co liście fruwały we wszystkie strony. Ludzie nazywali to tańcem zjednoczenia. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, tak już było. Tymczasem w Londynie nie było słychać żywej duszy. Jako, że nastała dopiero wczesna pora, londyńczycy jeszcze leżeli w łóżkach bądź jedli śniadanie.

Mimo tego pewna rudowłosa dziewczyna siedziała wygodnie na parapecie, oglądając uroki wrześniowego poranka. Nie wiedziała, ile tak trwała myślami, nie obchodziło ją to. Z owego letargu jednak wyrwał ją głos rodzicielki.

\- Lily, wstawaj skarbie! – krzyknęła matka dziewczyny, a po chwili dodała: - Zejdź na śniadanie, bo za niecałe trzy godziny masz pociąg do Hogwartu.

Domniemana Lily szybko zerwała się na nogi, po czym wybiegła z pokoju.

\- Kochanie, nareszcie – westchnęła Karen Evans, aby po chwili podejść do córki i dając jej buziaka w policzek, postawić przed nią tosty z dżemem na stole.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała młodsza córka, po czym ze smakiem zaczęła zajadać śniadaniem. Jadła z taka prędkością, że zajęło jej to dokładnie dwie minuty. Pani Evans z uśmiechem na ustach obserwowała córkę, jednak po chwili uśmiech trochę zbladł, ponieważ kobieta uświadomiła sobie, że zobaczy ją dopiero na święta bądź – w najgorszym wypadku – na koniec roku szkolnego.

Lily, widząc ten grymas u swojej rodzicielki, podeszła do niej i przytuliła ją.

\- Mamo, jeszcze tylko dwa lata, przeżyjesz – powiedziała to z takim wyrazem, jakby to córka pouczała matkę. Do tego prześmiesznie pokręciła głowa.

Do odjazdu pociągu zostało tylko dwie i pół godziny. Lilka szybko pobiegła do łazienki. Odświeżyła się, po czym spakowała walizki do końca, aby po chwili pośpiesznie ubrać błękitną bluzkę na długi rękaw i jeansową miniówkę. Do tego spięła włosy w luźnego koka i nałożyła białą opaskę. Jeszcze tylko lekki makijaż i już pół godziny później była gotowa. Musiała sama przyznać, że wygląda całkiem nieźle.

Zeszła na dół i zagadała się ze swoja rodzicielką, jednak po chwili oprzytomniały. W biegu pożegnała się z rodziną - nie odbyło się łez. Także teraz siedziała w samochodzie wraz z tatą. Nie mogła się już doczekać. Nie wiedziała czy to przeczucie, jednak coś jej mówiło, że ten rok będzie całkowicie inny. I to niekoniecznie w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ale oby się myliła…

Kiedy dojechali na dworzec King Cross, co zajęło im ze dwadzieścia minut, Ruda pocałowała ojca w policzek i ruszyła w stronę barierki pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Znajdując się w końcu po drugiej stronie, nawet nie zdążyła dokładnie się rozejrzeć, ponieważ raptownie poczuła, że ktoś ją mocno ściska.

\- Liluś! Nareszcie, opowiadaj jak wakacje! – krzyczała Dorcas na zmianę z Anne, na co dziewczyna tylko zaśmiała się perliście i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Spokojnie – powiedziała Lily, a przyjaciółki, słysząc to, natychmiast ucichły. Jednak po chwili znowu zaczęły swoje przesłuchanie. Ruda zaśmiała się po raz któryś tego dnia. Po półgodzinnej rozmowie, dziewczyny zorientowały się, że zielonooka jeszcze nie wniosła swoich bagaży, więc szybko się tym uporały.

Do odjazdu pociągu zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, dlatego wróciły powrotem na peron. Chciały zobaczyć znajome twarze i przywitać się – co z poniektórymi, oczywiście.

\- Cześć, laski. – Usłyszała Anne zaraz przy swoim uchu. Drgnęła, na co Łapa zaczął się śmiać.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – burknęła pod nosem blondynka, ale sama po chwili wybuchła śmiechem. – Hej – przywitała się.

-Witaj, Liluś! – krzyknął James swoim śpiewnym głosem za co dostał po głowie.

\- Spadaj, buraku!

I jak na zawołanie chłopak lekko poczerwieniał, przez co osoby, którzy nazywali się jego przyjaciółmi, parsknęli głośno.

\- Dobra, koniec tej sprzeczki. Na razie mam dosyć – powiedział Remus. – Jak tam wakacje?

Reszta nie potrzebowała zachęty. Szybko każdy zajął się rozmową. Nawet sama Lily Evans rozmawiała z Jamesem Potterem i do tego uśmiechała się. Szczyt wszystkiego. Świat zwariował!

\- Spotkałaś kogoś fajnego co, Lily? – zapytał Syriusz i ukradkiem spojrzał na Rogacza. Jego brat bliźniak, bo tak ich nazywali, wpatrywał się w Rudą z oczekiwaniem, a także z nadzieją w oczach.

\- No, więc… - zaczęła dość niepoprawnie, ale Remusik natychmiast jej przerwał.

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc" – upomniał, a reszta spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. – No co?

\- Nic – powiedział James i pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

\- Tak, był taki jeden, który…

Potter rozdziawił buzię. Po chwili ją zamknął, by potem znów ją otworzyć. Dorcas chciała ratować sytuację, zmieniając temat, ale ktoś ją wyprzedził. Naturalnie, Anne. Ona zawsze będzie najbardziej ciekawą osobą w ich gronie.

\- Który…?

\- Tu właśnie idzie – dokończyła rudowłosa. – Spotkamy się w przedziale. – Posłała im buziaka w powietrzu i pobiegła do chłopaka z blond włosami. Reszta zaś tylko wymieniła zaciekawione spojrzenia. Porozumieli się bez słów. Rzadko w przyjaźniach ludzie mogą tak rozmawiać. Jednak ich łączyła naprawdę silna więź.


	4. 2

**2\. Przyjaźń to jedna dusza w kilku ciałach**

Mimo tego, że przyjaciele już poszli do przedziału, Potter, który od pierwszego roku podkochiwał się w Evans, stał nadal na miejscu i wpatrywał się w rudą dziewczynę. Obserwował jej każdy ruch. Widział, jak z uśmiechem na ustach i gracją całego ciała podchodzi do chłopaka z jasnymi włosami i lekko ciemniejszą karnacją.

Żeby nie było podejrzanie, James ukrył się tak, aby go nie widzieli, a on sam mógł wszystko obserwować. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zauważył u Lily groźną minę. Podparła się także pod boki, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Rogaty znał tą pozę bardzo dobrze, gdyż sam, kiedy zrobił coś nie po jej myśli, zostawał nią obdarowywany. Zawsze, kiedy dziewczyna się denerwowała, łapała się za boki, robiła groźną minę, marszczyła brwi i oczy, a czasem nawet tupała lekko nogą.

Chwilę potem jego uśmiech zniknął na dobre. Otóż blondas złożył na ustach jego ukochanej delikatny pocałunek. W głębi czuł satysfakcję, z myślą, że zaraz ruda oderwie się od niego i da mu z liścia. Jednak przeliczył się. Potter zacisnął pięści i z zamiarem pomszczenia, poszedł do przydziału. W końcu jego duma została zhańbiona, kiedy jego luba odwzajemniła pocałunek!

Przegapił tylko jedną małą rzecz, a mianowicie to, że po paru sekundach dziewczyna oderwała się od blondyna i krzyknęła:

\- Ty kretynie!

OOO

\- Ty kretynie! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona panna Evans. – Czemu to zrobiłeś? Przecież masz dziewczynę i w ogóle, a poza tym może ja mam chłopaka, no wiesz…

Blondyn szybko jej przerwał. Wiedział, że jeżeli dziewczyna zacznie się wkręcać w swoją reprymendę, to nie ma końca. Sam ma siostrę i dokładnie wie, jak to jest.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – zaczął smutno.

\- Rayan – złapała go za ręce. – To mi wytłumacz.

\- Dobrze.– Przymrużył groźnie oczy, ale tylko na chwilę. Na jego szczęście Lilka tego nie zauważyła. W tym momencie zaczęła ujawniać się jego zła strona, bo w końcu Rayan Dawes nie był dobrym facetem. – To wszystko przez ciebie… - Zauważył, że Lily chce mu przerwać, dlatego brnął dalej. – I przez te nasze spacery i spotkania. Pamiętasz, jak to było? – Ruda kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. – Opowiadałaś, a właściwie to doradzałaś mi, co mam zrobić, żeby poderwać Kate Stablo. Powiedziałaś, że z moich opisów wynika, iż Kate jest bardzo podobna do ciebie, dlatego mówiłaś, na przykład jakie kwiaty jej dać i tym podobnym.

\- No tak, wiem, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym pocałunkiem? – zapytała już troszeczkę zniecierpliwiona.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. Wciął głęboki oddech i zaczął ponownie. – Dzięki tym dyskotekom i nie tylko, a także yyy… Kate, ja zakochałem się w tobie. Mówiłaś mniej więcej o sobie, na przykład o najlepszych randkach, dlatego wiedziałem, co zrobić, aby się tobie spodobać. Szkoda tylko, że tego nie widziałaś i za wszelką cenę chciałaś mi pomóc ze Stablo – zamilkł na chwilę, by spojrzeć na jej zdziwioną minę. Poznał to po jej oczach, ponieważ miała je szeroko otwarte, do tego ta mina. – Tak, Lily Evans, zakochałem się w tobie – powtórzył.

\- Wiesz, pierwszy raz nie wiem, co powiedzieć – zaczęła dość kulawo, co wywołało śmiech u niego. Po chwili rudowłosa mu wtórowała.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – dodał, kiedy się już opanowali i próbował ją ponownie pocałować. Dziewczyna jednak odchyliła się do tyłu i przytrzymała go.

\- To co z Kate? A poza tym nie mogłeś mi tego powiedzieć wcześniej? Tak samo, że będziesz chodził do Hogwartu? Albo że w ogóle jesteś czarodziejem? – Stała tak i przypatrywała mu się z ciekawością. Tamten tylko zaśmiał się delikatnie acz donośnie.

\- Po pierwsze: Nie powiedziałem, bo rozmawialiśmy przeważnie o Kate. Po drugie: Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że będę w tym roku szedł do Hogwartu, a o tym, że jestem czarodziejem nic nie wspominałem z tej samej przyczyny, co ty. – Nie musiał nic więcej dodawać. Ruda pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu.

\- A Kate?– Nie dała za wygraną rudowłosa. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak skoro, kiedy tylko o niej wspomina, on bierze głęboki oddech. Tym razem także tak było. Westchnął.

\- Kate Stablo nie istnieje – powiedział, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego krytycznie i krzyknęła:

\- Co! Czemu mnie okłamałeś?! – Uderzyła go ręką w policzek, po czym weszła szybko do pociągu. Z zamiarem znalezienia przyjaciół, biegiem szukała przedziału. Na szczęście nie był daleko. Z trzaskiem otwarła drzwi i zauważyła, że dziewczyny wraz z Huncwotami zaczynają grać w butelkę, więc kiedy drzwi się otworzyły wszyscy spojrzeli w jej kierunku.

\- Normalnie nie uwierzycie! Co za kretyn! – prawie krzyknęła i usiadła na siedzeniu. Reszta spojrzała po sobie, a James uśmiechnął się po kryjomu. Wiedział, że tak będzie, a on się przecież nigdy nie myli, prawda?

\- Ten dureń… - zaczęła opowiadać o ich rozmowie na peronie. Przyjaciele słuchali z zainteresowaniem. Chociaż takiego Petera nie za bardzo to obchodziło, więc tylko udawał.

Przyjaciel jest najważniejszy na świecie. Bez niego bylibyśmy niczym. On zawsze nas rozśmieszy, możemy z nim robić wszystko.*

\- I wtedy powiedział, że nie istnieje taka osoba jak Kate Stablo – zakończyła swoje opowiadanie, kiedy pociąg był już dawno za Londynem.

\- Czemu nic nie mówicie? – zapytała Lily i popatrzyła po nich.

\- Wiesz, Lilka – zaczął Łapa. – Nie za bardzo orientujemy się w tej historii, ponieważ… - nie dokończył, gdyż Lily mu przerwała. Po prostu zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Dobra, przepraszam. Mogliście mi przerwać i powiedzieć, że nie rozumiecie, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – ponownie się zaśmiała, a jej śmiech przypominam brzęczenie dzwonków.

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne – zaczęła Dorcas, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – No dobra, może trochę – wytknęła na Lilkę palca. – To teraz się spowiadaj! Jak go spotkałaś.

Gdyby ktoś przechodził obok przedziału, w którym siedzieli młodzi Gryfoni, usłyszałby wylewny śmiech. Nie tylko jednej osoby a wszystkich przyjaciół. Śmiech jest zaraźliwy, tym bardziej, jeżeli śmiejesz się w gronie najbliższych.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała Lily. – W te wakacje pojechałam wraz z rodziną nad morze Czarne…

\- Ej! – Usłyszeli szepnięcie pana Pottera. – Stary my też, przecież byliśmy…

\- James możesz mi nie przerywać? Jeżeli chcecie usłyszeć tę historię do końca to siedźcie cicho, okej? – zauważyła, że chłopaki kiwnęli głową z udawanym strachem w oczach, więc zaczęła opowiadać dalej. – Pierwsze dni były strasznie nudne, aż pewnego razu siedziałam sobie na kocu i dostałam piłką w głowę. – Usłyszała śmiech, lecz nie przerwała swojej opowieści. – Myślałam, że zaraz tego kogoś strzelę bądź ukatrupię, a tu nagle wyskoczył Rayan. I tak zaczęła się nasza przygoda. Wychodziliśmy, przeważnie wieczorami, na spacery czy dyskoteki. Poprosił mnie, abym pomogła mu zdobyć taką jedną dziewczyną, Kate Stablo. No i pomagałam. Opisywał ją, a ja stwierdziłam, że jest bardzo podobna do mnie, więc mówiłam mu o tym, na jakie randki chciałabym chodzić, mój ideał… i tak dalej…

Lily w tym momencie zauważyła, że James przypatruje jej się dociekliwie, jakby chciał usłyszeć, że tutaj mowa o nim. Dziewczyna, jednak nie zraziła się i opowiadała dalej.

\- Aż ostatniego dnia przed moim wyjazdem umówiliśmy się, że spędzimy ze sobą całą noc. – Potter, który właśnie pił zakrztusił się.

\- Co? – wyjąkał. Lily zignorowała go i mówiła dalej.

\- Nawet mama mi pozwoliła, tylko prosiła, że nie chce żadnych niespodzianek. – Tu uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a reszta wytrzeszczyła oczy. Tym razem przerwał jej Łapka.

\- Twoja mama nic nie powiedziała? Nie zabroniła ci? Tak po prostu? – Syriusz aż otworzył szeroko buzie.

\- Tak nic mi nie powiedziała, ale Syri nie przerywaj mi! – dodała nieco donośniej. Syriusz uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i powiedział, a raczej tylko poruszy ustami. Wyglądało to podobnie to „Sorry". – No i tak leżeliśmy na kocu i wspominaliśmy sobie ten spędzony czas, do tego jeszcze piliśmy wino. Mówię wam, ale było romantycznie – westchnęła, ale nie przerwała opowieści. – Gdzieś tak o czwartej zasnęliśmy, a kiedy się obudziliśmy…

Nie dokończyła, ponieważ przerwał jej hałas otwieranych drzwi. O przysłowiowym wilku mowa. Do przedziału wszedł nie kto inny, tylko Rayan Dawes. Spojrzał po wszystkich zebranych, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na Lily Evans.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał ostrożnie. Ruda już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy wtrącił się James.

\- Lily nie ma czasu – rzekł przekonująco. – Jest zajęta.

\- A ty to kto? – zapytał dość cierpko Dawes. Przecież jego plan jest bezbłędny i musi się udać. Lekko zacisnął pięści, co nie uszło uwadze Syriusza.

\- James Potter.

\- Merlinie!– krzyknął Ray, a reszta podskoczyła. – Wiesz stary współczuję ci. Moja siostra, Reven Dawes, zakochała się w tobie na zabój! Gada o tobie cały czas, dzień w dzień, a kiedy jej przerywam, wrzeszczy – tutaj lekko się skrzywił. W końcu musi mu się jakoś podporządkować. Ma ich zniszczyć, a to wymaga poświęceń, prawda?

Gryfoni zaśmieli się, nawet sam „poszkodowany".

\- To co? Lily, proszę – powiedział, a żeby wyglądało to dość przekonująco, to uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się, a Evans potargała go po włosach i wyszła. Rayan mrugnął do koleżanek i poszedł w ślady rudowłosej.

Lily czekała na niego na korytarzu i patrzyła się tępo w okno. Podszedł do niej i objął ją w pasie, o dziwo nie protestowała. Na ich szczęście korytarz był pusty.

\- Liluś, ja przepraszam za tą Kate, ale spodobałaś mi się od początku i nie wiedziałem, jak z tobą gadać i w ogóle. Błagam, przebacz mi! – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a ona odwzajemniła gest.

\- Wiesz, przemyślałam to sobie i zrozumiałam, że zrobiłeś to dla mojego dobra. Poza tym każdy popełnia błędy.

\- Jesteś aniołem – powiedział i bezczelnie wpił jej się w usta. Jednak nie poczuła tych sławnych motylków. Może z czasem będą, co? Na nieszczęście całą tą scenę obserwował Potter, a kiedy tylko zobaczył, że się całują, wpadł na pomysł.

\- Słuchajcie zaraz tam pójdę i wsadzę mu tę butelkę w dupę! – powiedział i wskazał na butelkę pod oknem.

\- Pomogę ci – dołączył się chętnie Łapa, a kiedy mieli wychodzić, na szczęście dziewczyny ich powstrzymały.

\- Nie róbcie tego! Chcecie złamać serce Lily? Przecież widać, że na siebie lecą.

\- W sumie racja – powiedział James i upadł na siedzenia. – To ja znajdę sobie dziewczynę, a Lily będzie zazdrosna i zobaczy, co straciła! – powiedział z przekonaniem.

\- Tylko jeżeli jej coś zrobisz, to… - pogroził mu palcem Łapa, a reszta przytaknęła.

\- Spokojnie, jakbym jej coś zrobił, to bym się chyba zabił.

Na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

Niebawem wróciła Lily z Rayanem, oznajmiając, że aktualnie są parą. Dziewczyny zaczęły klaskać i rzucać się na nich. Tylko Huncwoci siedzieli jacyś nie w sosie, może dlatego, że facet nie przypadł im do gustu. Teraz dokończyli opowieść Lilki, bo co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Poszło o wiele sprawniej.

\- Pocałowałem ją. Nie odzywała się do mnie chyba z tydzień, ale potem przeprosiłem ją w listach. Na szczęście mi wybaczyła – rzekła i pocałował Lilkę w głowę.

Dochodziła dziewiętnasta, a pociąg był już w Hogsmeade. Wszyscy zaczęli wypływać z niego, niczym jakaś chmara owadów. Nie było chyba żadnego ucznia, który żałowałby przyjazdu do Hogwartu.

\- Pirwszoroczni do mnie! – Usłyszeli tubalny głos swojego wielkiego przyjaciela, Hagrida. Pomachali mu zgodnie i z uśmiechem wchodzili do wozów, które zaprzęgali testrale. Przyjaciele musieli podzielić nie na mniejsze grupki, aby się w nich zmieścić. Syriusz i Dorcas zostali na końcu, ponieważ trochę się rozgadali na temat Strzał z Werbly, ich ulubionego zespołu Quidditcha.

\- Współczuję tym małym karzełkom. Przeprawiać się w taki ziąb przez jezioro – westchnął teatralnie.

\- No wiesz, ty też byłeś taki mały – zaśmiała się z głupoty jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Tak to była prawda. Z nikim nie dogadywała się tak dobrze, oczywiście z chłopaków, jak z Blackiem. Może z powodu ich wspólnych zainteresowani, nie wiedziała. On w zasadzie także nie wiedział.

\- Ale nie trząsłem się jak galareta, robiłem to bardziej zmysłowo – powiedział, kiedy wsiadali do powozu. Teraz każdy chyba usłyszał śmiech tej dwójki, tak dobranych do siebie ludzi.


	5. 3

**3\. Złych wydarzeń nie da się wymazać z pamięci**

Kiedy wszyscy, oprócz pierwszaków, weszli już do Wielkiej Sali, Anne zaczęła sobie nucić pod nosem. Uwielbiała tą piosenkę. Zawsze kojarzyła jej się ona z marzeniami. Z dalekim światem, do którego zawsze może odejść, nie przejmując się niczym.

Dalej podśpiewując pod nosem, podniosła głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć na sufit. Każdy uczeń Hogwartu był nim zafascynowany, ponieważ pokazywał on pogodę, która aktualnie panowała na zewnątrz. Dzisiaj było pochmurno. Księżyc jak i gwiazdy schowały się za ciemnymi chmurami nocy. I mimo tego, że nie padało, prawie każdy uczeń miał nietęgą minę.

\- Masz ładny głos – szepnął jej jakiś wotum do ucha, ale kiedy się odwróciła, nie spostrzegła nikogo. Wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i podeszła do swoich przyjaciół. Od nich zawsze biła jakaś aura, że kiedy by nie spojrzeć, choćby jeden z nich zawsze się uśmiechał.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy blondynka zajęła swoje miejsce, drzwi od Wielkiej Sali ponownie się rozwarły. Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła profesor McGonagall, a za nią masa małych pierwszaków. Na ich twarzach widniał strach i niepokój. W końcu po raz pierwszy przekraczają bramy tego zamku. Na szczęście to nie jest nic strasznego, bo wystarczy włożyć na głowę starą Tiarę Przydziału, która pokaże im ich miejsce. Uczniowie przydzieleni zostaną do czterech domów: Gryffindoru, Revenclawu, Huffelpuffu i Slytherinu.

Kiedy ceremonia dobiegła końca, powstał dyrektor szkoły, Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mam dopowiedzenia tylko jedno: Wsuwajcie! – Po sali rozniosły się gromkie brawa. Dyrektor znany był ze swoich idealnie krótkich przemówień. Mówił to, co miał na myśli bardzo szybko. Za to uczniowie go wręcz uwielbiali, a poza tym był bardzo sympatycznym staruszkiem.

Uczta była niezwykła. Stoły aż uginały się od ilości potraw. Peter, który jest chłopcem lubującym się we wszelkich smakołykach, nie mógłby spróbować nawet połowy z nich. Każdy najadł się do syta i nieważne czy spróbował roladek w sosie pieczarkowym, czy ryby po grecku, był pełny. Po daniach głównych na stołach zaczęły pojawiać się przeróżne desery. Zaczynając od ciast, a kończąc na owocach. Najlepsze w tym wszystkich było to, że jadłeś, ile chciałeś.

Kolacja dobiegła końca, gdy ostatni uczeń odłożył sztućce, wtedy ponownie powstał Albus.

\- Wybaczcie, że przerywam, ale muszę was jeszcze pomęczyć ględzeniem starca. – Po sali przeszła fala śmiechu. – Jak co roku, pan Filch chce przypomnieć, że… Zaraz co ja miałem? – zastanawiał się na głos. Każdy mógł teraz przysiąc, że mrugnął właśnie do niego. – Nieważne. Wejście do Zakazanego Lasu jest zabronione i zwracam się z tym nie tylko do młodszych uczniów – tutaj spojrzał wymownie w stronę Huncwotów. – Teraz sprawa najważniejsza. W tym roku odbędzie się wymiana pomiędzy nami a Beauxbatons i Durmstrangiem. Z każdego domu pojadą po trzy mieszane pary, uprzedzam od razu, że pierwszy wyjazd odbędzie się trzydziestego pierwszego października w Święto Duchów. Drugi zaś będzie czternastego lutego w Walentynki. Tak dobrze zauważyliście – dopowiedział, kiedy usłyszał głosy podniecenia – to wymiana, więc oni przyjadą do nas w następnym roku. Miesiąc przed Świętem Duchów opowiem wam więcej, a teraz dobranoc, trzeba się wyspać, bo jutro zaczynają się lekcje – to powiedziawszy usiadł na swoim honorowym miejscu.

W całej sali zawrzało od podniesionych głosów uczniów. Nawet paczka przyjaciół żwawo plotkowała na ten temat. Lily i Remus, jak co roku powinni iść zaprowadzić uczniów pierwszej klasy do pokoju wspólnego, ale tym razem ich obowiązek przejęli osobnicy klasy młodszej.

\- Widział ktoś Jamesa? – zapytał Syriusz w połowie drogi. Byli tak zajęci rozprawianiem na temat wymiany, że nie zauważyli, kiedy przyjaciel ich zostawił. Wzruszyli tylko ramionami i skierowali się do wieży Gryffindoru. – Miód pitny – dodał Łapa, gdy stanęli przed obrazem Grubej Damy. Portret uchylił się.

OOO

Przyjaciele siedzieli właśnie na kanapach i grali w durnia przy czym śmiali się głośno. Wnet wejście się rozchyliło i pojawił się w nim uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Rogacz. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich i rzucił się koło Dorcas i Remusa na fotel.

\- Gdzie ty byłeś? – zapytała Dorcas, patrząc na dziwnie rozkojarzony wzrok przyjaciela.

\- Tu i tam – odpowiedział zdawkowo Jim i spojrzał na Lily z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem. Ta tylko podniosła brwi ze zdziwienia.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie wzrokiem pełnym rozbawienia. Uwielbiali te końskie zaloty Jamesa. Bez nich w szkole byłby strasznie nudno. Zarazem jednak współczuli Lilce i podziwiali ją anielską cierpliwość, wiele z nich by tego nie wytrzymało. Ponownie zaczęli grać w karty, wcale nie zwracając na biednego Jima uwagi. Co to, to nie, przecież teraz Potter czuje się taki niedowartościowany!

\- No dobra, dobra – zaczął, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, na jego szczęście, udało mu się. – Byłem z Susie na randce, ale nic więcej nie powiem. Nie zmuszajcie mnie!– powiedział to w przekomiczny sposób i złapał się za boki.

Wszyscy, gdy to usłyszeli zaczęli się śmiać. Nawet Lily! Jednak tylko na chwilkę, dopóki sobie czegoś nie uświadomiła:

\- Kto to Susie? – zapytała, a James, gdyby mógł, zacząłby skakać ze szczęścia. Ruda chyba to zauważyła, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- A co zazdrosna? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Potter.

\- O ciebie? Jim, zawsze – rzekła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Teraz w pomieszczeniu chyba nikt nie był bardziej zdziwiony i szczęśliwy jak Rogacz. Gdyby mógł, zacząłby wyć jak wilkołak do księżyca. – Dobrze, a teraz powiedz, drogi przyjacielu, jak ma na nazwisko Susie?

Lily po chwili przybiła piątkę z Dorcas i czekała na odpowiedź. James wydął śmiesznie wargi i złożył ręce w koszyczek, teraz wyglądał jak obrażone, duże dziecko. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz – puścił jej oczko, na co ta prychnęła. – McCarton.

Rudowłosa szeroko otworzyła. Teraz jej zielone tęczówki przeszyła lekka mgła strachu i bezsilności. Nie wiedziała, że ta obietnica będzie prawdziwa. Myślała, że nie przyrzekała tego naprawdę tylko ze zdenerwowania. Jednak nie. Teraz była wręcz pewna, że Susie chce się odegrać. Zaczyna od rozwalenia ich przyjaźni. Wtedy pójdzie gładko i się na niej zemści. Ten plan jest bardzo dobry, ale się nie da. Co to, to nie! Nie pozwoli, żeby przez nią całe jej życie legło w gruzach.

Oczy Evansówny zaczęły się odrobinę szklić. Siedziała prosto pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dziewczyny wymieniają spojrzenia między sobą. Syriusz nawet nie zauważył tego znaku, więc powiedział:

\- I co? Widać, że jesteś zazdrosna. Wiesz, teraz stracisz Rogacza na zawsze – Łapa specjalnie zaakcentował ostatnie trzy wyrazy. To był jego wielki błąd. Nie wiedział, o czym ona myślała. To wyrwało ją z odległego świata. W końcu tego najbardziej się obawiała.

\- Wiecie, jestem już trochę zmęczona, dobranoc – szepnęła łamiącym głosem i szybko uciekła do swojego dormitorium i z impetem rzuciła się na łóżko.

Tymczasem w pokoju wspólnym zapanowała absolutna cisza. Nawet żadna mucha nie urządziła sobie teraz wycieczki po pokoju. Dziewczyny dalej patrzyły na siebie, tak jakby porozumiewały się bez słów. Przez to nie zauważyły, jak Syriusz i James kiwają na siebie głową. To się zdarzyło w parę sekund. Huncwoci szybko wzięli je na ręce i pędem zanieśli je do swojego dormitorium. Na szczęście zatkały im usta rękoma. Inaczej cała wieża zostałaby postawiona na nogi przez krzyk dwóch niewinnych Gryfonek.

\- Au! – powiedział Łapa, kiedy rzucił Dorcas na łóżko. – Ugryzła mnie! – spojrzał na palec i pomachał nim w powietrzu. Wszyscy wybuchli zdenerwowanym chichotem. Kiedy już przyjaciele usiedli na wolnych miejscach, Remus zaczął:

\- Dobra, a teraz się spowiadajcie. Dlaczego Lily tak zareagowała na wieść o McCarton? –powiedział, a reszta chłopaków przytaknęła szybko głowami. Chwilę dziewczyny rozważały wszystkie za i przeciw, ale jednak postanowiły im powiedzieć. W końcu są ich przyjaciółmi.

\- Okej, już mówię – zaczęła Ann. – Ale mi nie przerywajcie – zastrzegła od razu, jakby wiedziała, że będę zaraz dopowiadać niezliczone komentarze. Ci tylko podnieśli ręce, co miało oznaczać ich nieme przyrzeczenie. – To było w trzeciej klasie, a dokładnie na eliksirach. Pewnego dnia blisko ferii zimowych Ślimak kazał Susie usiąść razem z Lilką, od tej pory zostały przyjaciółkami i wszędzie chodziły razem.

\- Dalej mam do Lily o to pretensję – przerwała jej Dor, lecz jako odpowiedź usłyszała tylko krzyk Huncwotów:

\- Dorcas! – Zamilkła oburzona. Za to Anne uśmiechnęła się, ale opowiadała dalej.

\- Tak, były nierozłączne. Lily na znak przyjaźni zaprosiła McCarton do siebie na całe ferie. Minął tydzień, a Lily i Susie tak się pokochały, że opowiedziały sobie wszystko. Najgorsze było dopiero przed nią. Otóż okazało się, że do Rudej przyjeżdża jej brat cioteczny, Matt. Dokładnie dwa dni przed jej wyjazdem. Susie, kiedy tylko go zobaczyła, to oszalała. Zakochała się jak kretynka. – Na te wspomnienie blondynka prychnęła. – Matt był starszy o siedem lat i na dodatek miał dziewczynę. Dokładnie dzień przed wyjazdem, Matt oznajmił, że się żeni. McCarton wpadła w szał, więc kiedy tylko narzeczeństwo poszło do ich pokoju, ona poszła za nimi. Jasmine, jego narzeczoną, zabiła, a Matta zaczęła torturować klątwą Cruciatus. Na szczęście Lily przyszła w porę. Chłopak stracił zmysły i aktualnie znajduje się w mugolskim szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Lily strasznie to przeżyła, bo nie dość, że wujostwo się ich wyrzekło, to jeszcze Susie przyrzekła jej zemstę za nieskończoną karę – zakończyła na wydechu.

Cała ta historia brzmiała jak tani dramat. Jednakże takie było życie, a ono bywa czasem cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

OOO

Lily przebudziła się z niespokojnego snu i poczuła nieprzemożoną chęć zejścia na dół i posiedzenia przed kominkiem. Uwielbiała ciepło. Zawsze dodawało jej otuchy patrzenie w ogień. W te czerwone płomienie, które ciągle tańczą niczym, się nie przejmując. Sama także kochała taniec. Od dzieciństwa tańczyła, robiła to z pasją. Nie z przymusu, ona to po prostu uwielbiała.

Ubrała szlafrok i cicho, aby nie obudzić dziewczyn, zeszła na dół. Nie spodziewała się tam nikogo, w końcu myślała, że tylko ona ma tak zwariowane pomysły. Pomyliła się jednak, ponieważ na kanapie obok wielkiego kominka siedział chłopak z kruczoczarnymi włosami.

\- Jim? – zaczęła, lecz ten, jakby pogrążony we własnych myślach, nic nie usłyszał. –James… Potter! – powiedziała głośno i usiadła obok niego. Drgnął.

\- Lily? Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał, po czym przetarł już i tak zaspane oczy. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Krzyczę do ciebie od jakiś pięciu minut – zaśmiała się, widząc jego zdołowaną minę. Na chwilę obydwoje zamilkli, wpatrując się w ogień.

\- Wiesz, przepraszam – zaczął Rogacz i spojrzał na Lily ze skruchą. – Chciałem, abyś była o mnie zazdrosna. Poza tym nie miałem pojęcia, że…

\- Dziewczyny wam opowiedziały? – zapytała Evans, chcąc przerwać jego zdanie.

\- Nie bądź zła, zrobiły dobrze – powiedział szybko.

\- Nie jestem.

I tak trwali. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu razem spędzili, siedząc i patrząc w płomienie. Czasem rzucali sobie spojrzenia, ale tak, żeby ten drugi tego nie widział. Tylko raz spotkali się wzrokiem. Był to dość przyjemny moment. Niestety szczęśliwe chwile trwają krótko. Nawet bardzo. Wszystko było pięknie dopóki, dopóty ciszy nie przerwał krzyk dziewczyny.


	6. 4

**4\. Nie ma większego niebezpieczeństwa nad lekceważenie wroga**

To na pewno była dziewczyna! Rozpoznali to po krzyku. Był on dość głośny i na dodatek brzmiał, jakby ktoś wzywał pomocy. Nie zastanawiając się długo, obydwoje wstali i pobiegli za portret. Kiedy wybiegli z wieży ich oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok.

\- Jakie jest hasło, debilko?! – krzyknął bełkoczącym głosem blondyn. Złapał biedną, rudą dziewczynę za włosy, przy czym wyrwał jej dość pokaźną kępkę. Ta milczała jak zaklęta, wpatrywała się w swojego prześladowcę ze strachem i nienawiścią. Rayan warknął rozwścieczony i uderzył ją z całej siły w twarz. Zemdlała.

James nie mógł więcej na to patrzeć. W końcu, kto by mógł? Człowiek jest po to, aby pomagać drugiemu, kiedy tamten jest w potrzebie. Więc jak mógł się zachować facet, który widzi jak biją kobietę? No właśnie.

W tym momencie Rogacz całkowicie zapomniał o różdżce, zresztą Dawes także nawet jej nie wyjął. Zaczęli okładać się pięściami, a także kopać i gryźć.

Lily z początku nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Jednak ten czas szybko minął.

\- Inarcerus! – krzyknęła i machnęła magicznym patykiem w stronę Rayana. Brązowe sznury oplątały jego ciało. Upadł na posadzkę i zaczął krzyczeć. – Silenco! – dodała po chwili. W końcu nie chcą pobudzić całej wieży, prawda?

Kiedy jedna sprawa była już załatwiona, szybko klęknęła nad Jamesem. Miał podbite oko, rozwalony nos, a także nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby jego żebra były połamane. Machnęła parę razy różdżką, wnet jego siniaki zniknęły, a krew przestała lecieć. Żebra również się zrosły.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, jednak szybko zniknął jej z twarzy. Przypomniała sobie o dziewczynie, która była bardzo podobna do Lilki, a teraz aktualnie leżała nieprzytomna na posadzce. Szybko podbiegli do niej.

\- Wezmę ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a przy okazji zawiadomię kogoś, że on tutaj siedzi – oznajmił Potter, po czym wziął nieprzytomną na ręce.

\- Dobrze – przytaknęła Lily. – Ja poczekam tu na ciebie i tak przy okazji sobie z nim pogadam – dodała po chwili myślenia i wskazała przelotnie ręką na Rayana.

\- No, nie wiem – rzekł z nie przekonaniem James, jednak gdy zobaczył, że oczy dziewczyny wręcz go proszą, uległ. – Niech będzie. Przyjdę jak najszybciej mogę! – obiecał i pobiegł w stronę siódmego piętra.

Dziewczyna została sama ze swoim chłopakiem. Mimo to nawet się nim nie przejęła. Podeszła do okna i spojrzała na ciemne niebo. Uwielbiała patrzeć na nieboskłon, tym bardziej, kiedy było widać gwiazdy. Westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę Dawesa.

Widziała go jak leży z zamkniętymi oczami. Od czasu do czasu mamrocze coś do siebie i ma dreszcze. W tym momencie Lily zrobiło się go żal. Niby to kretyn i dupek, ale nie umie patrzeć, jak ludzie cierpią. Tym bardziej, że kiedyś ich coś łączyło. Chyba…

\- Wiesz, że teraz z nami koniec – powiedziała spokojnie i usiadła koło niego. Rayan otworzył oczy, które błyszczały pod wpływem alkoholu. Wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego, ale usilnie wpatrywał się w Gryfonkę. Próbował się zaśmiać, ale z gardła wydobył się tylko charkot. – Co chciałeś od tej dziewczyny? – zapytała, coraz mocnej akcentując wyrazy.

\- Słodka tajemnica, moja droga – powiedział dość normalnie. Na chwilę się wystraszyła, że wytrzeźwiał, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie, jednak moment później odsapnęła. Nie ma przecież różdżki przy sobie, a nawet gdyby miał, to i tak mieściła się ona w kieszeni. Nie zdołałby jej wyciągnąć tak szybko, kiedy ona ma swoją cały czas w pogotowiu.

\- Zawiodłam się na tobie – zaczęła powoli.

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – krzyknął rozjuszony. Teraz wpatrywali się w siebie groźnie. Żadne nie chciało opuścić wzroku, bo okazałoby się, że jest słabe. Nagle usłyszeli męski głos, coś podobnego do „Cicho!". Ruda szybko wstała i wyjęła różdżkę. To był jej błąd, ponieważ natychmiast jej wypadła z ręki i poleciała w ciemne miejsce. Nie minęła następna chwila, kiedy z ciała Damesa opadły sznury, które związały Evans.

\- Co tak długo? – spytał Rayan i zaczął pocierać sobie ręce. Osoba, która stała w półmroku, warknęła cicho. Coś podzwoniło. Lily zauważyła, że na posadzce koło nóg Rayana wylądowała sakiewka, prawdopodobnie z pieniędzmi. Dawes wziął ją, zasalutował i najzwyczajniej w świecie, poszedł. No tak, światem od zawsze rządziły złote monety.

Kiedy tylko Ray zniknął, z mroku zaczęła się wyłaniać postać. Na pierwszy rzut oka, można dostrzec, że to chłopak. Widać było to po muskularnej budowie. Najgorsze dla Lily było to, że miał na sobie czarną szatę i maskę.

\- Witaj, Lily Evans – powiedział chłopak.

\- Skoro wiesz, jak się nazywam, powiedz jak ty się nazywasz, albo chociaż ściągnij maskę – odrzekła doniośle.

\- Co cięto obchodzi, wredna szlamo!? – krzyknął. – Sectumsempra! – dodał po chwili.

Lilka syknęła z bólu. Na jej całym ciele pojawiły się szramy, z których zaczęła lecieć krew. Poczuła się słabo. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Pod powiekami zaczęło jej ciążyć, odlatywała. Czuła, że znajduje się w czasoprzestrzeni, nie słyszała niczego poza śmiechem narwańca. Zemdlała.

OOO

Biegł szybko przez korytarze. Jednak miał na rękach rudowłosa dziewczynę, co mu bardzo przeszkadzało. Mimo tego nie poddawał się. Musiał ją jak najszybciej odstawić do szpitala, potem tylko do profesorki aż w końcu do Lily. Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy te wszystkie wariactwa się skończą. Czy on chociaż przez chwilę nie może mieć spokoju? Tak, te okropne pytanie retoryczne…

\- Jeszcze tylko korytarz, jeszcze tylko korytarz – powtarzał sobie James. Gdy tylko dotarł na miejsce, delikatnie położył nieznajomą na łóżko szpitalne i zapukał do kantorka pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia i biegiem zaczęła podawać chorej leki. Na szczęście Jamesa, nie zwróciła na niego kompletnej uwagi.

Chłopak nie wiele myśląc, podążył w stronę gabinetu ich opiekunki.

O mało co nie zderzył się z drzwiami. Wparował bez pukania. McGonagall miała taką minę, jakby miała kogoś na celowniku.

\- Pani profesor, proszę za mną. Przed wieżą jest Rayan Dawes, on… - Nie dokończył. Po prostu złapał Minerwę za rękę i zaczął ją ciągnąć w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy znaleźli się przed portretem Grubej Damy.

\- Czy to jakiś głupi żart panie Potter? – zapytała profesorka, siląc się na spokój. Choć w głębi duszy wręcz kipiała z wściekłości. – Zaraz, co to jest? – dodała i pośpiesznie złapała przecięte sznury, w które obwiązany był Dawes.

\- Do dyrektora – rozkazała.

OOO

Dziewczyna o rudych włosach i mocno zielonych oczach właśnie się ocknęła. Miała nadzieję, że to kolejny koszmar, do którego dostała specjalną przepustkę i że nigdy więcej się jej nie przyśni. Jednak to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zobaczyła.

Siedziała w jakiejś ciemnej klasie. Nie było tutaj żadnego okna, ani nawet drzwi. Ściany zostały oblepione pleśnią, a w całej sali panował istny bałagan. Krzesła porozrzucane, stoliki połamane, szafki ledwo trzymały się zawieszek, a sama Evans leżała na zakurzonej podłodze. Najdziwniejsze w tym pomieszczeniu było jednak to, że na czarno-zielonym suficie wisiał drogi żyrandol, z którego nie wydobywało się światło, tylko szara mgła.

Normalnie dom strachu.

\- Szlamcia się obudziła – zakpiła osoba znajdująca się najbliżej dziewczyny. Ruda poczuła się jakoś dziwnie, tym bardziej, że głos należał do kobiety. Bellatrix! Zielonooka rozpoznałaby ten głos wszędzie.

\- Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? – zapytała Lily, choć w głębi duszy domyślała się do czego są zdolni Ślizgoni. Ci tylko zaśmiali się.

Evans została otoczona, po chwili rozejrzała się wokół. Zamaskowanych było około sześciu, z tym jedna Bella, która zdjęła maskę. Uprzedzano ją, żeby tego nie robiła, ale kobiety nikogo się nie słuchają. Są niezależna, no niektóre kobiety…

\- Wiesz co, Evans – podszedł do niej ten sam chłopak, który ją porwał. Poznała po głosie, a takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. – Podobno jesteś mądra – sarknął i ściągnął kaptur z głowy.

\- Malfoy! Ty skretyniały dupku, natychmiast mnie wypuść! – krzyknęła i zaczęła wyrywać się z więzów. To był jej błąd. Dostała w twarz, zresztą nie raz. Syknęła lekko, ale nic już więcej nie dodała.

\- Nigdy więcej – warknął i kiwnął głową na pozostałych. Wszyscy wyszli, nawet Bellatrix, ale ona zrobiła to z niechęcią. Lucjusz jak stał, tak stał. Tylko, że teraz bardziej wpatrywał się w Lilkę. Jakby tak pożądliwie. Podszedł do niej pewnym krokiem, ale przedtem machnął różdżką. Sznury opadły, a dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę… No właśnie, w stronę czego? Przecież nie było drzwi.

\- Cholera – zaklęła pod nosem i zaczęła się rozglądać po klasie. Lucjusz zaczął do niej podchodzić. Szedł wolno, acz stawiał wielkie kroki i nim się obejrzała, stał zaraz za nią. Na szyi poczuła jego gorący oddech. Nie myśląc za wiele, odwróciła się i strzeliła mu w twarz. Kolejny jej błąd tego dnia. Tym razem całkowicie przegięła.

\- Crucio!

Poczuła ogromny ból w całym ciele. Jeszcze nigdy nie cierpiała aż tak mocno. Fizycznie, rzecz jasna. Po całym jej ciele przechodziły drgawki, jakby ktoś wbijał jej noże od środka. W tym momencie pragnęła tylko jednego – śmierci. Wolała umrzeć niż doświadczyć tego jeszcze raz. Mimo to wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec. To brutalny początek.

Gdy tylko Malfoy skończył się znęcać, zaczął się śmiać. I to nie zwyczajnie, tylko jak jakiś stary szaleniec, który odkrył jak wyssać mózg.

-Ech… Evans, Evans – westchnął i zaczął kręcić głową z po wątpieniem. – Czy ty wiesz, że masz się stać Śmierciożerczynią, więc zabaw się trochę – to powiedziawszy ponownie podszedł do niej. Jednak Lily się nie dała. Jak jej tylko siły pozwoliły, wstała i uciekła.

\- Nigdy – warknęła i splunęła mu pod nogi. – Już wolę zginąć! – dodała, a żeby wyglądało to bardziej przekonująco, złożyła ręce w koszyczek.

\- Skoro tak wolisz – sarknął. – Petrificus Totalus!

Lily spadła ma posadzkę z wielkim hukiem. Uderzyła głową o podłogę i ponownie tego dnia, zemdlała. Na jej nieszczęście, nie dosłyszała ostatniego zdania blondyna:

\- Kierunek: Zakazany Las!

OOO

Gabinet Dumbledore'a tej nocy wyglądał dość ponuro. Nawet Faweks, który siedział na werandzie, miał nietęgą minę. Wszystko było przesiane mrokiem chmur wyglądających przez okno. Całe pomieszczenia składało się z trzech pięter. Na każdy poziom prowadziły małe, kręte schodki. Na pierwszym piętrze stały regały z książkami i przeróżnymi, magicznymi przedmiotami. Na środku leżał długi, czerwony dywan, a na podwyższeniu widniało ogromne biurko, za którym przeważnie siedział sam dyrektor.

Na drugim poziomie znajdowała się sypialnia, do której żaden uczeń nigdy nie miał dostępu. Po Hogwarcie krążyły plotki, że w sypialni Albusa była tylko McGonagall, co było raczej bujdą wyssaną prosto z palca.

Trzecia koordynacja wiązała się z wielką tajemnicą. Zresztą jak sama osoba Dumbledore'a. Ludzie mówili, iż jest tam wielka biblioteka. Inni zaś powiadali o wielkim, czerwonym smoku. I to dlatego tak trudno jest spotkać Albusa na korytarzu, ponieważ bawi się ze swoim pupilkiem. Niektórzy utwierdzali się w przekonaniu o labiryncie czy laboratorium, gdzie dyrektor zamykał złych uczniów. Albo czarnoksiężników.

Albus właśnie siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu i rozmyślał. Ręce jak zwykle miał splecione w koszyczek, a głowę pochyloną tak, że wpatrywała się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Lekko drgnął, kiedy usłyszał głośne pukanie. Nie musiał odpowiadać, ponieważ drzwi same się rozwarły. Do gabinetu wkroczyły dwie osoby: zastępca dyrektora i James Potter, który był ostatnią osobaą, której się spodziewał.

\- Dyrektorze, Lily jest w niebezpieczeństwie – zaczął James bez zbędnych ceregieli. Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do niego.

\- Mój drogi, usiądź i opowiedz mi o wszystkim – rzekł Dumbledore i jedną rękę położył mu na barku, zaś drugą wskazał wolne krzesło.

James usiadł i zaczął szybko opowiadać, co się stało. Od początku do końca. Od momentu wyjścia z wieży do momentu dotarcia tutaj. Wszystko mówił szybko, ale wyraźnie. Do tego od czasu do czasu wymachiwał rękę, prawdopodobnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Dyrektor dobrze wiedział, jakim uczuciem James darzy rudowłosą Gryfonkę i dlatego życzył im wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Jednak czasem, z bólem serca musiał przyznać, jego uczeń trochę świrował.

Kiedy tylko Potter skończył monolog spojrzał na profesora z nadzieją, że zaraz zacznie coś robić. A najlepiej by było, gdyby postawił cały zamek na nogi. W końcu jego Lily zniknęła! Niestety, czasami nawet człowiek, w którego dozgonnie wierzymy, nas zawodzi.

\- Dziękuję, James, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. Wiesz, radziłbym ci najpierw pójść do dormitorium i tam sprawdzić, a… – zaczął Dumbledore, lecz Rogacz szybko mu przerwał.

\- Dyrektorze! – podniósł głos – Skoro dla pana jedna uczennica mniej czy więcej, to żadna różnica, to ja sam pójdę jej szukać! – krzyknął Potter i podążył do drzwi wyjściowych, lecz profesor szybko je zablokował.

\- Jeżeli uważasz, że dobro moich uczniów mnie nie obchodzi, to się mylisz!

Pierwszy raz w życiu James usłyszał, że Albus Dumbledore krzyknął na kogoś.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Rogaty i spuścił wzrok. Profesor zaczął ciekawie przypatrywać się Gryfonowi. Patrzył na niego, jakby był otwartą księgą, jakby czytał rozdziały z jego ruchów i zachowań.

\- Idź i zrób to, co masz zamiar zrobić.

Jamesowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Nawet nie przejął się tym, skąd dyrektor wie, co chce zrobić. Teraz miał tylko jeden cel: jak najszybciej znaleźć się w dormitorium, aby coś sprawdzić, ponieważ miał przeczucie, które mówiło mu, że Lily jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Zazwyczaj nigdy go nie zawiodło. Mimo to w głębi duszy pragnął, aby to był sen. Jeden wielki koszmar, z którego zaraz obudzi się z krzykiem. A potem będzie już wszystko dobrze…

Jak burza wpadł do pokoju. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciele nie śpią, tylko wpatrują się w niego.

\- James, gdzie ty… - zaczął swój wywód Łapa, lecz kiedy zauważył, że Rogaty nie zwraca wcale na niego uwagi, zamilkł. Wraz z Remusem z ciekawością przypatrywali się jego poczynaniom. Widzieli wszystko jak w zwolnionym filmie. James wywrócił swój materac na drugą stroną, potem podszedł do szafki nocnej, z którą zrobił to samo.

\- Gdzie jest mapa? – usłyszeli jak powtarza sam do siebie. Syriusz zaśmiał się z głupoty przyjaciela.

\- Accio mapa Huncwotów! – krzyknął szeptem Łapa i zamachnął się różdżką. Po chwili spod nóg Rogacza wystrzelił kawałek pergaminu, który z lekkością upadł wprost w ręce Blacka. Na nieszczęście Potter nic nie zauważył. Dalej biegał po pokoju jak szalony i wywracał wszystko do góry nogami.

Jedynie Glizdek pochrapywał głośno w poduszkę. Od czasu do czasu mlaskał i mruczał coś do siebie. Pewnie śnił o jakiejś przesmacznej… kanapce.

\- Kurwa! – James przeklną brzydko. Już miał ponownie zabierać się za szukanie, gdy usłyszał śmiechy dochodzące zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył jego dwóch najlepszych kompanów, którzy bezczelnie zwijali się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Pewnie gdyby był w nastroju ,wtórowałby im, jednak nie teraz, ponieważ w tym momencie liczyła się tylko Lily!

\- Daj mi to – podszedł naburmuszony do Łapci i wyrwał mu pergamin z dłoni. Zaczął go szybko przeglądać, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podobnie do „Lily Evans, gdzie jesteś?".

Lunatyk wyrwał od Jamesa kawałek, jak się później okazało, że to piąte i czwarte piętro, i pomógł mu szukać. Łapci zaś dostały się lochy, piętro pierwsze i błonia. I jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło, trójka największych przyjaciół siedziała w ciszy i szukała rudowłosej kobiety.

Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy Black wydał z siebie głos, co było bardziej podobne do szczeknięcia psa niż okrzyku człowieka.

Potter bez słowa wyrwał mu mapę z ręki. Spojrzał na nią i przerażony wybiegł z sypialni. Na szczęście wcześniej złapał pelerynę niewidkę i różdżkę. Tamci tylko spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. No tak, Rogaty potrafi zaskoczyć.

Lunatyk zaśmiał się w duchu i z impetem rzucił się na swoje łóżko. Właściwie to poślizgnął się na czyichś bokserkach i wpadł prosto na łoże, a powiedzmy, że o to mu chodziło.

\- To gdzie ona jest? – zapytał, kiedy spostrzegł, że Łapa ze zdziwieniem wpatruje się w kawałek papieru.

\- Właśnie Ślizgoni ją niosą do Zakazanego Lasu – szepnął na szczęście na tyle głośno, że Remus to usłyszał. Wstał tyle, że tym razem nic nie powstrzymało go przed bliskim spotkaniem z podłogą. Zbił sobie tylną część ciała, zwaną potocznie „czteroma literami". Mimo to szybko wstał i złapał Syriusza pod łokieć. Wziął za niego różdżkę i rzucił się do drzwi.

\- Biegiem – krzyknął, gdy zauważył, że Łapa w końcu się ocknął.

OOO

Poczuła, że leci. Uchyliła delikatnie powiekę. Na początku nic do niej nie docierało. Jej ciało owiał chłodny, jesienny wiatr. Spróbowała się przekręcić, aby podciągnąć kołdrę, która z niej spadła, jednak tylko syknęła z bólu. Całe jej ciało pulsowało, a na dodatek nie miała na sobie żadnego przykrycia. Nie była w stanie nic zrobić, bo przy najmniejszym ruchu czuła się tak, jakby ktoś wbijał w nią szpilki. Niczym lalka Voodoo. Tyle, że to ona była i pacynką, i osobą, dwa w jednym.

Kiedy tylko pozbierała fakty w całość, samotna łza poleciała jej po policzku. Była bezbronna. I to dosłownie, bo jeżeli dobrze pamięta, to zabrano jej różdżkę.

Mimo to była pewna jednego. Woli umrzeć, niż dołączyć do grona Śmierciożerców. Woli zginąć, niżeli przejść na złą stronę. Na ciemną stronę Voldemorta.

Nie wiedziała, kto ją niósł, ale czuła jego zimne ręce na swoim ciele. A może miał ciepłe ręce, może to ona była zimna jak lód? Przeczucie podpowiadało jej, że zaraz ta głupia parada dobiegnie końca. Zamknęła oczy, nie chciała patrzeć na niebo. Nie było widać żadnych gwiazd, a woli zapamiętać je inne. Mniej mroczne i oziębłe.

Gdy ponownie otworzyła powieki widziała tylko ciemność. Musiała chwilę poczekać, żeby tęczówki się przyzwyczaiły. Wytężyła słuch, jednak niczego, ani nikogo, nie słyszała. Próbowała krzyknąć, lecz żaden głos nie wydobył się z gardła.

Czyżby ogłuchła? Czyżby oślepła? Czyżby straciła mowę?

W głębi duszy czuła, że dzieje się coś niedobrego, wręcz okropnego. Za wszelką cenę próbowała ponownie coś poczuć. Chyba pomyślała to w złym momencie, ponieważ zaczęła dygotać. W jej ciało wbijały się ostre noże, które rozcinały skórę. Krew płynęła niczym mała rzeczka, robiąc coraz to większe zlewiska.

Jednak dziewczyna nie poddała się. Ponownie spróbowała otworzyć oczy. Zauważyła tylko czarną czuprynę, która przeleciała jej w powietrzu.

\- James – szepnęła ostatnimi resztami sił. Chciała coś dopowiedzieć, lecz i tym razem zawiodła samą siebie. Serce zaczęło ciężej pracować, a czasem nawet w ogóle przestawało bić.

Jednak najgorsze było dopiero przed nią. A mianowicie wtedy, gdy poczuła, że odlatuje, była już w połowie drogi do jasnej otchłani, kiedy coś pociągnęło ją powrotem ku dołu. Z hukiem uderzyła o trawę, a z jej ust wydobył się charkot. Z ust poleciała jej krew, a coś bardzo ostrego przebiło jej brzuch.

Odleciała i znalazła się w innym wymiarze.

OOO

Jedno sobie przyrzekł już na wstępie: zemści się! Jednak, kiedy tylko zauważył ją, taką bezbronną i słabą, jego wszystkie uczucia zmieszały się w jedno. Nienawiść zaczęła rozsadzać go od środka. Dobrze, że umiał nad sobą panować, bo inaczej rzuciłby się na nich i to gołymi rękoma.

Aczkolwiek to nie było najgorsze. James wręcz kipiał, gdy zauważył kto niesie JEGO Lily. Severus Snape! Jak on w ogóle śmie ją dotykać?!

Mimo wszystko, nadal ukryty pod peleryną, poszedł za nimi. W końcu musi ją uratować i nie ważne, jak to zrobi, on po prostu musi to zrobić! Podszedł do nich tak blisko, że słyszał, o czym rozmawiali.

\- Czemu Czarny Pan chce szlamę w swoich szeregach? – spytała zdenerwowana Bellatrix. Regulus, z którym rozmawiała, wzruszył tylko ramionami. Już od dawna miał po dziurki w nosie tej całej wojny. Ciągle tylko „czysta krew" i „czyta krew". Kiedyś był mały i głupi, ponieważ marzyło tym, aby zostać Śmierciożercą, lecz kiedy tylko zobaczył, jak Voldemort obchodzi się ze swoimi „przyjaciółmi", natychmiast zmienił zdanie. Teraz wiele by dał, by być Syriuszem. Zawsze chciał nim być, chciał mieć prawdziwych przyjaciół i umieć postawić na swoim. Tak, to były dwie cechy, które Regulus najbardziej cenił w swoim bracie.

Nagle cała piątka stanęła. Z krzaków dobiegło ich lekkie sapnięcie.

\- Co to było? – zapytał dotąd milczący Malfoy. – Yaxley, sprawdź to – rozkazał po chwili.

Młody Śmierciożerca niechętnie poszedł w głąb lasu, a dokładnie tam, skąd doszedł dziwny odgłos.

Severus delikatnie ułożył na trawie dziewczynę i przy okazji pogłaskał ją po policzku. Miał szczęście w nieszczęściu, ponieważ nikt z jego bandy, tego nie zauważył, ale dostrzegł do Potter. Rogaty strzelił drętwotą w Snape'a, przez co ten runął jak długi. Szybko zdjął niewidkę i wraz z Remusem i Syriuszem wyskoczyli zza krzaków, jeszcze wcześniej oszałamiając Yaxleya.

Rozpoczęła się walka. Nawet na błoniach słychać było huki i wybuchy. Zaś prawie po całym lesie latały przeróżne zaklęcia. Począwszy od czerwonych a kończąc na zielonych.

Regulus, gdy tylko zobaczył swojego brata i jego przyjaciół uciekł, jednak wcześniej obucił Snape. W końcu musi się jakoś przysłużyć, bo inaczej jego wspaniała rodzinka dałaby mu po piętach, a tak może tylko powiedzieć, że chciał sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem w okolicy nie ma kogoś innego.

\- Kuzyneczko, lepiej od razu się poddaj! – krzyknął Łapa i cisnął w Bellatrix kolejną drętwotą. Odparła zaklęcia i rzuciła w niego innym.

\- Śnisz! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana i cudem umknęła przed kolejnym oszałamiaczem.

Co jak co, ale wiedziała, że jej kuzyn bardzo dobrze zna się na walce. Byli sobie równi.

Remus walczył ze Smarkerusem, ale mimo że włosy Snape latały we wszystkie strony, co pewnie bardzo mu przeszkadzało, sprawnie wymachiwał różdżką.

Zaś James szybko powalił Malfoya, przecież nie mógł długo czekać. Jego Lily właśnie leżała na trawie w opłakanym stanie. Dziewczyna miała twarz i włosy wysmarowane ziemią i krwią. Jej spódnica od mundurku ledwo trzymała się na jej nogach, a bluzka była tak rozerwana, że odsłaniała jej brzuch. Kiedy Jim wziął ją na ręce, kiwnął chłopakom, że mogą już kończyć.

\- James. – Usłyszał cieniutki głos swojej ukochanej. Zebrały się w nim mieszane uczucia.

Jednak stało się coś, co nim wstrząsnęło. Otóż Yaxley wyszedł z drzew i rzucił Cruciatusa, który trafił wprost w Pottera. Upadł wraz z Lily na ziemię. Z ust Rudej wypłynęła krew, lecz nikt tego nie zauważył.

Na szczęście Rogatego zaklęcie nie było silne i po paru sekundach stanął znowu na nogach. Szybko obezwładnił swojego napastnika i chciał ponownie podbiec do Lilki.

W tym momencie Blackowie zaprzestali walki, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Bella, widząc powalonego Heathera, walnęła Sectumsemprą w Lily, przez co rozcięła jej brzuch.

W momencie, gdy James gołymi rękoma rzucił się na Bellatrix, pomiędzy nimi powstała wielka tarcza. Do gąszczu wkroczył sam Albus Dumbledore oraz nauczycielka od transmutacji. Walki natychmiast ustały, w całym lesie zrobiło się raptownie cicho.

Potter, którego nie obchodziło teraz nic, z wyjątkiem Evans, szybko wziął ją ponownie na ręce i pobiegł w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Zresztą jak po raz drugi tego dnia.

W tym momencie cieszył się jak nikt, bo znał wszystkie tajemne przejścia zamku, więc na siódme piętro dotarł po dziesięciu, a nie trzydziestu minutach.

Pani Pomfrey, którą wcześniej już powiadomiło grono pedagogiczne, szybko zajęła się chorą. Jim, który po prostu musiał zostać wraz ze swoją lubą, usiadł na jednym z łóżek. Delikatnie oparł się o poręcze i obserwował. Widział jak pielęgniarka krząta się koło Lily i podaje jej masę przeróżnych eliksirów. Jeden na blizny, inny na zatamowanie krwi, ponieważ cały czas leciała z ciała dziewczyny, a jeszcze kolejny na inną przypadłość…

Wiedział, że już nic złego się jej nie stanie i to się liczyło bardziej od niego. Nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek jego problemów. Na razie przymknął powieki, a był tak zmęczony, że od razu zasnął snem niespokojnym.


	7. 5

**5\. Życie jest jak pudełko czekoladek, nigdy nie wiesz, co się trafi**

Winston Groom

 _Poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Jednak, gdy tylko złapała się za nią, zaczęła spadać. Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało. Czy minutę, czy całą wieczność. Kiedy tylko poczuła, że leci, zamknęła szybko oczy. Z hukiem uderzyła o ziemię. Mimo że prawdopodobnie sobie coś zbiła, nic nie poczuła. Wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ radość zaczęła do niej napływać. Czuła się jak nowonarodzona. Cóż, nie każdy miał takie szczęście._

 _Lily by tak leżała i leżała, gdyby nie poczuła, że ktoś dotyka jej ramienia. Szybko wstała, po czym spojrzała na ów osobę, którą okazał się być chłopak. Bardzo jej kogoś przypominał. Miał ciemnobrązowe oczy i czarne, roztrzepane włosy. Do tego okrągłe okulary. James Potter stał i wpatrywał się w nią ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Jednak dziewczyna była tak zadowolona, że tego nie zauważyła. Szybko wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ramiona. Dyskretnie spojrzała w jego tęczówki. Odbijał się od nich ogień. Wystraszona odwróciła się, zamarła. Otaczał ich ogień, który, co jakiś czas, się do nich przybliżał. Pomarańczowe płomienie zbliżały się swoim własnym rytmem. Byli w pułapce. Rudowłosa ponownie i, tym razem, śmielej i mocniej przytuliła się do Rogacza, czekając na śmierć._

 _Płomienie zbliżały się coraz bardziej, a kiedy tylko zaczepu ją oplątać, wbrew sobie poczuła zimno. Tylko od kiedy płomienie są zimne? Oderwała się od chłopaka, przez co coś ją pochłonęło._

 _Obraz zmienił się._

 _Znajdowała się teraz na jakiejś wyspie. Tym razem otaczała ją woda. Usiadła na piasku i podkuliła nogi. Patrzyła na fale, które rozbijały się o brzeg. Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w szum wody. Uwielbiała ten dźwięk._

 _Jednak coś kazało jej wstać, co uczyniła, rozglądając się wokół. Za nią była kolejna wyspa, na której stały jej przyjaciółki: Dorcas i Anne. Zaczęła je wołać, lecz one tylko śmiały się z niej i machały w jej kierunku rękoma. Stwierdziła, że aby się tam dostać, należy przepłynąć kawałek. Zamoczyła nogę, jednak szybko odskoczyła. To były jakieś czary! Morze z wyspy wyglądło jak woda, jednak, gdy tylko się zamoczyło, zmieniało się ono w gorącą lawę._

 _Poczuła, że ktoś obejmuję ją od tyłu. Odwróciła się, a za nią znów stał Potter, który z mrocznym uśmiechem powoli przybliżał swoją twarz do jej. Dziewczyna zamarła w bezruchu, czekając. I nim się spostrzegła James popchnął ja lekko, przez co wpadła do wody z głośnym pluskiem. Zaczęła się palić, lawa wyniszczała jej ciało od zewnątrz. Mimo tego, że chciała jakoś wyjść, nie mogła._

 _Wstrzymała oddech._

 _OOO_

Pewien chłopak z czarnymi, wiecznie roztrzepanymi włosami przechodził właśnie przez korytarz na szóstym piętrze. Jak co dzień zmierzał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Chciał zobaczyć, co jest z jego Lily. Od dwóch tygodni w ogóle nie dawała znaku życia, ale on mimo wszystko miał wielką nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. W końcu czym jest życie bez wiary?

Miał już zamiar skręcić w prawo, jednak usłyszał dwa kobiece głosy, które od razu poznał. Jeden był jadowity, pełny odrazy i stanowczości. Drugi zaś wydawał się być trochę bardziej łagodniejszy, ale z równie dużą pewnością siebie. Stanął za filarem i zaczął słuchać, pomimo tego, iż wiedział, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

\- Podobno stary Oswald Malfoy został zabity przez Czarnego Pana – powiedziała pierwsza dziewczyna. James delikatnie wychylił głowę. No tak, Bellatrix i Narcyza Black. Nienawidził ich z całego serca, a po tym, co starsza siostra zrobiła Lily, pragnął tylko ich śmierci. – Tylko zastanawiam się dlaczego? – dodała Narcyza i spojrzała z wyczekiwaniem na siostrę.

\- Zapłacił swoim życiem za pomyłkę swojego przylizanego synalka - odrzekła Bella z warknięciem. – I za swoją również. Miał zabić Potterów, jednak źle usłyszał, gamoń jeden, i zabił Fosterów – dodała z wyższością, jakby sama mogła wykonać to zadanie o wiele lepiej.

\- A co takiego zrobił Lucjusz? – spytała blondynka o purpurowej twarzy.

\- Musiał przyprowadzić szlamę do Czarnego Pana, nie pamiętasz? – odpowiedziała i spojrzała na tamtą. Narcyza tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dobrze, że nic mu się nie stało – odsapnęła tylko młodsza. Czarnowłosa zaczęła przyglądać się jej ciekawie, by po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem. James, który stał parę metrów od kobiet, musiał zatkać sobie uszy. Jej śmiech, jeżeli można to tak nazwać, był piskliwy i taki… męski. W tym momencie zaczął współczuć Narcyzie, że stoi tak blisko siostry. Jak można było słuchać czegoś takiego? Jakby ktoś głośno skrzeczał. Albo jeszcze gorzej.

\- Podoba ci się Malfoy? – zapytała i ponownie zaczęła charczeć.

Potter na chwilę ponownie wychylił głowę. Gdyby mógł, sam parsknąłby śmiechem. Otóż Narcyza stała z rękoma zaplątanymi w koszyczek, a nad nią Bellatrix zwijała się ze śmiechu.

\- Już lepszy Potter – ponownie się zaśmiała, jednak, kiedy usłyszała swoje słowa, szybko zamilkła. Młodsza kobieta wpatrywała się w niż ze zdziwieniem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Wiedziała, że w tym momencie lepiej trzymać język za zębami.

\- Chodź – warknęła poirytowana Bella i złapała ją za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę dolnych schodów. Na szczęście Rogacz szybko schował się za filarem. Kiedy siostry przeszły obok niego, poczuł obrzydliwie słodki zapach perfum.

Gdy zauważył, że już ich nie było widać, wyskoczył niczym oparzony i pobiegł w przeciwną stronę. W stronę sowiarni z zamiarem wysłania listu do rodziców. To właśnie od niego zależy, czy przeżyją.

OOO

Jesień. Najbardziej kolorowa pora roku. Liście w różnych odcieniach spadają z drzew. Delikatny wiatr unosi je wysoko nad horyzontem, aby potem mogły spaść wraz z taktem muzyki na ziemię. Każdy, kto nie lubi tej pory roku, jest w okropnym błędzie, bo pomimo tych strasznych deszczy oraz wichur, ma w sobie to coś, za co można ją podziwiać. Taki urok osobisty, którego można tylko pozazdrościć.

Syriusz Black właśnie wpatrywał się w barwny krajobraz, wyglądając przez okno. Tępo rozglądał się po liściach opadających na ciemnozieloną trawę, a do tego co jakiś czas cmokał niezadowolony. Przez pół miesiąca zachowywał się strasznie dziwnie, jak na niego. Żadnego uśmiechu na twarzy, ani nawet tego zabójczego błysku w oczach, kiedy na coś wpadnie. Kompletna pustka. Jakby jakaś maszyna zaczęła władać ciałem młodego panicza, a on sam zatracił się gdzieś daleko w swoim wnętrzu. W zasadzie to nie tylko on miał takie objawy. Wszyscy jego przyjaciele od tego feralnego dnia zachowywali się jak nie oni.

Remus podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na barku. On także nie miał dobrego humoru. Kiedy człowiek nie jest w nastroju do czegokolwiek, często upodabnia innych ludzi do siebie. Do swojego przygnębienia bądź rozdrażnienia.

Peter, który siedział tuż obok łóżka Lily, patrzył na nich z politowaniem tudzież zazdrością. Nie mógł przestać walczyć z myślą, że jest nikomu niepotrzebny. Zawsze najmniej lubiany, uważany za przybłędę, który cały czas wszędzie chodzi za słynnymi Huncwotami. W końcu nie odznaczał się niczym, co mogłoby go z nimi porównać. Nie jest ani mądry, ani przystojny, ani nawet wysoki. Czuł się jak zero.

Patrzył z przymrużonymi oczami na swoich rzekomych przyjaciół. Widział jak drugi coś powiedział, na co Czarny uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Peter bardzo dobrze pamiętał, jak to się stało, że stał się jednym z nich. Oczywiście przez przypadek. Jego całe życie to jeden wielki przypadek.

 _Na lekcji eliksirów tego dnia panował kompletny rozgardiasz. Pierwszy raz w historii swojej kariery Horacy Slughorn nie mógł uspokoić tego hałasu. Zaczął krzyczeć, odejmować punkty, jednak jego uwagi nie przynosiły, tak bardzo przez niego upragnionego, rezultatu. Nie miał już ani siły, ani ochoty, aby przekrzykiwać rozwydrzonych dwunastolatków. Zamachnął się różdżką, a z końca patyka błysnęło zielone, a później czerwone światło. Wszyscy, jak na komendę, ucichli. Przerażeni uczniowie wpatrywali się w swojego nauczyciela. Zdali sobie sprawię z tego, że już dawno przekroczyli granicę wytrzymałości ich profesora._

 _\- Widzę, że nie próżnowaliście w te wakacje – zaczął powoli acz donośnie Horacy. – Muszę podjąć racjonalne środki, aby w końcu was uspokoić. Przesiadki._

 _Na te słowa cała klasa jęknęła, jednak widząc minę profesora, szybko zreflektowali się._

 _Slughorn, pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu, był szanowanym człowiekiem. Ludzie uważali go za wspaniałego nauczyciela i przede wszystkim mistrza eliksirów. Oczywiście miał też i wady. Otóż faworyzował uczniów, którzy mieli jakieś sławne rodzinne korzenie, a także potencjał, który w nauce oraz w życiu przydaje się najbardziej._

 _Cała klasa w skupieniu czekała na wyrok profesora, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie będzie on dotyczył wszystkich. Cóż byli w wielkim błędzie. Kiedy tylko ktoś mu zawinął się pod nogę, nie było mowy nawet o wspaniałym ojcu czy matce._

 _Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a cała klasa miała już nowe miejsca. Uczniowie z ponurymi minami zaczęli robić eliksir, którego przepis widniał na tablicy. Jednak były w klasie dwie osoby zadowolone z nowego miejsca. James Potter i Peter Pettigrew. Ten pierwszy, ponieważ siedział koło swojej wybranki serca – Lily Evans. Ta, jednak nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu. Wręcz kipiała ze złości._

 _Peter zaś został przydzielony na stanowisko koło Syriusza Blacka. Jakby nie spojrzeć, swojego idola. Zawsze go podziwiał. Za pewność siebie i urodę, którą matka natura go serdecznie obdarzyła. Jego największym marzeniem było dostanie się do ich paczki. Huncwotów._

 _Musiał szybko coś wymyślić, bo nie wiedział, czy będzie siedział tutaj już na zawsze, czy tylko na jedną lekcję, a szkoda by było zmarnować tak wspaniałą szansę._

 _Wpadł na pomysł, żeby zrobić rozróbę. Szkoda tylko, że nie dopracował swojego ostatniego punktu, no cóż wypadki chodzą po ludziach._

 _Dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem, kiedy jego eliksir był już prawie gotowy, w zasadzie to wyglądał inaczej niż na rysunku w książce, ale jednak powinien być gotowy. Chciał już rzucić zaklęcie lewitujące na nauczyciela, kiedy niechcący za mocno zamachnął się ręką. Jeden ze składników wpadł wprost do tego kociołka. Masa zaczęła niebezpiecznie bulgotać, aby po chwili zaskoczyć klasę mocnym wybuchem zielonego płynu. Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec. Kiedy próbował paść na ziemię, aby nie zostać oblanym, niechcący pociągnął za sobą cały stół, na którym stały trzy inne kociołki. Smród był okropny. Do tego eliksiry, które rozlały się po posadzce, zaczęły wyżerać stoliki i krzesła._

 _Kiedy już wszyscy uczniowie zostali brutalnie wyrzuceni z sali, a nauczyciel posprzątał ten okropny bałagan, każdy miał czas wolny. Niektórzy, ponieważ większość musisłs udać się do pani Pomfrey, aby dostać coś od bólu głowy. W końcu ów odór był naprawdę nie do zniesienia._

 _\- Super! – krzyknął uradowany Łapa i klepnął Petera w plecy. – Nieźle to wykombinowałeś! Jak chcesz to możesz nam pomóc w następnym kawale!_

Od tamtego wydarzenia zawsze za nimi chodził. Cały czas czuł się ja piąte koło u wozu. Raz nawet zapytał się, czy im nie przeszkadza, jednak tamci szybko zaprzeczyli. Jego zdaniem za szybko.

Jego rozmyślenia przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Szybko odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku. W sali szpitalnej pojawił się James Potter. Syriusz i Remus, którzy nadal stali pod oknem, znieruchomieli. Zresztą nie tylko oni. Rogacz, także zatrzymał się od razu. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu. Jim, gdy tylko trochę oprzytomniał, wolno podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżała nieprzytomna Lily. Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po głowie i usiadł, wzdychając. Lunatyk rzucił znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku Łapy. Ten tylko przytaknął. Podeszli do niego i usiedli z powrotem na swoich miejscach.

\- Stary – powiedział cicho Syriusz i popatrzył z wyczekiwaniem na Jamesa. – Przepraszamy cię. Wiemy, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie, a my cię nie wspieramy. Poza tym jesteśmy kumplami, a nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy – uśmiechnął się niepewnie i czekał na reakcję Rogacza.

\- Jesteśmy nic nie warci – dodał Remus i spuścił głowę. Było mu strasznie wstyd, bo gdy on miał jakiś problem, Jim od razu rwał się do pomocy.

Potter patrzył na nich nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, aby po chwili rzucić się na nich z uśmiechem.

\- To nie wasza wina, sam też nie zachowywałem się jak przyjaciel, tylko jak jakiś dziwak - zaśmiał się Rogaty. To był chyba jego pierwszy szczery uśmiech od dwóch tygodni.

\- Tak – poparł go Łapa, za co dostał ręką po głowie. Mimo to uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nareszcie każdy poczuł się sobą. Odezwały się w nich ich własne natury. Śmiali się i dowcipkowali, jednak co jakiś czas z nadzieją zerkali na dziewczynę.

Jedynie Peter siedział bez wyraźnego zadowolenia, a wręcz był okropnie zły. W tej chwili nienawidził Pottera z całego serca. On mu zawsze wszystko odbierał. Teraz, kiedy nareszcie wszystko mu się układało, musiał wkroczyć. Przez te dwa tygodnie czuł się kimś ważnym. Kiedy tylko przechodził przez korytarz, zaraz jakieś dziewczyny go zaczepiały i pytały się, co się wydarzyło. Na lekcjach w końcu nie był najgorszy. W końcu cała jego „paczka" nie była w nastroju do nauki, ani czegokolwiek innego, i mógł się pokazać.

Jednak teraz, kiedy wkroczył Potter, wszystko pewnie będzie tak jak kiedyś. Znów ostatni, najgorszy. Na dodatek, gdy tylko Lily dowie się, że on ją uratował, od razu będzie jego. Otóż Pettigrew miał swój sekret, którego nikomu, nawet Huncwotom, nigdy nie zdradził i na pewno nigdy nie zdradzi. Od pierwszej klasy był na zabój zakochany w Lily Evans. Uwielbiał ją za wszystko. Za rude włosy, za zielone oczy, a najbardziej za to, że w ciągu tych wszystkich lat dawała kosza Potterowi.

\- Glizdek, czemu nic nie mówisz? – spytał Jim, przerywając jego wywody nienawiści.

\- Bo myślę o tym, czy Lily kiedykolwiek się obudzi – odparł zimnym tonem Peter. Zrobił to specjalnie, aby James przypomniał sobie o dziewczynie. Cóż, zadziałało. Rogaty spojrzał na Rudą i uśmiech raptownie zszedł mu z twarzy. Przyglądał jej się bacznie, poprawiając przy okazji kołdrę, w którą była zawinięta.

\- Peter! – syknął zły na niego Syriusz. Jednak ten nic sobie nie zrobił, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział jedno, musi się na nich wszystkich zemścić. Na Remusie też, ponieważ nic nie zrobił w jego obranie. Fantastyczni przyjaciele, nie ma co.

\- Jim, ja cię bardzo dobrze rozumiem. Sam nie mógłbym się pogodzić, gdyby jeszcze Do… – zamilkł szybko, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że za dużo powiedział. Jednak jego „prawie" wyznanie nie poszło na marne. James szybko spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Łapa nie mógł uwierzyć, że prawie wypowiedział jej imię na głos. Sam przed sobą się nie przyznawał, a co dopiero przed kolegami.

\- Casanova się zakochał? – zakpił Rogaty i zaczął się perfidnie śmiać. W jego ślady poszedł Remus. Peter zaś wpatrywał się w Syriusza z wrednym uśmiechem. Może się potem przypadkowo przy niej wygadać, prawda? Uśmiechnął się do swojego szatańskiego pomysłu i zatarł ręce z uciechy. Teraz z wyglądu przypominał wielkiego guźca.

\- Czemu jesteś cicho? Szybko gadaj, kim ona jest? – Remus klepnął przyjaciela po plecach i uśmiechał się drwiąco.

Łapa prychnął oburzony i wystawił język w ich stronę.

\- No mów! Kto to?! – krzyknął uradowany James.

\- Dorcas – westchnął zrezygnowany Czarny. Tamci tylko szeroko otworzyli oczy, aby po chwili wybuchnąć salwą śmiechu. Black obruszył się i złożył ręce w koszyczek. Wpatrywał się w swoich durnych przyjaciół ze złością, jednak chwilę potem uśmiechnął się delikatnie. W zasadzie to sam nie wierzył, że to akurat ona zawładnęła jego sercem. Było to przezabawne. W końcu Meadows jest jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Może jednak przysłowie „przeciwieństwa się przyciągają" wcale nie jest takie głupie, poza tym idealnie tutaj pasuje. Poza tym to pewnie tylko zadurzenie albo po prostu przyciąga go jej atrakcyjność fizyczna.

Potter raptownie przestał się śmiać, mimo to brzuch nadal go bolał. Uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz. Mrugnął do zaskoczonego Łapy i wskazał głową na nadal śmiecącego się do rozpuku Remiego. Czasami nie potrzebne są słowa.

\- Taaak, skoro już wiemy, co Łapcia myśli o Dor i co ja o Lily – zaczął w dość ciekawy sposób James i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Lupina. Ten, wiedząc, co się szykuje, szybko zamilkł.

\- Dobrze, wygraliście! Jest taka jedna dziewczyna, ale nie znam jej imienia – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Jest ruda i ma niebieskie oczy, prawdopodobnie z domu Revenclaw – dodał szybko, patrząc na ich nieme miny.

\- Co wy żeście się tak na te rude uparli! – krzyknął Syriusz i parodiowo złapał się za głowę. Na koniec z teatralnym westchnięciem przewrócił się na ziemię. Chłopaki zaśmiali się. James miał już zamiar się odgryźć, kiedy drzwi, ponownie tego dnia, otworzyły się. Stanęła w nich piękna rudowłosa dziewczyna. Na pierwszy rzut oka Jim pomyślał, że to Lily do nich przyszła. Jednak to nie była Evans. Dziewczyna ta miała niebieskie oczy, a na twarzy delikatny uśmiech. Ubrana była w czarną szatę – mundurek szkolny. Popatrzyła po wszystkich, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Potterze. Śmiało weszła i usiadła koło nich. Łapa, który cały czas leżał na ziemi, szybko wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu.

\- Zamknij buzię – szepnął James przy uchu Remusa. Ten szybko posłuchał rady, jednak prawdopodobnie nadal nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. Potter mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Syriusza. No tak, to przecież ta dziewczyna.

\- Witajcie – powiedziała delikatnym głosem. – Jestem Lissie Roshid z Revenclawu – przedstawiła się i kiwnęła po wszystkich głową. – Dzięki za pomoc – uśmiechnęła się i zwróciła do Jamesa. Rogaty tylko machnął ręką, jakby nic się nie stało i wdał się w rozmowę w dziewczyną. Oczywiście, Łapcia, także musiał, co jakiś czas, wtrącać swoje trzy grosze. Jednak Lupin cały czas siedział cicho i tępo wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Peter zaś miał patrzenia na ich krzywe twarze, jak stwierdził, więc poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. W końcu było już grubo po czternastej.

Wszyscy rozmawiali i śmiali się, ogólnie było bardzo wesoło. Dogadywali się ze sobą, jakby znali się od dziecka. No cóż, czasem tak bywa, że nieznane osoby są nam bardziej bliższe, niżeli przyjaciele.

Czarny już miał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, zadane przez dziewczynę, kiedy Remus, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie zdobędzie dziewczyny milczeniem, powiedział:

\- Czy nie sądzisz – Lissie szybko odwróciła w jego kierunku głowę i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco – że gobliny miały szczęście w bitwie w dziewięćdziesiątym piątym roku? Moim zdaniem to my, czarodzieje, powinniśmy przechwycić te złote zbroje. W końcu to dla nas je wykuli.

Roshid wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potter walnął się parę razy po głowie, w dość komiczny sposób, a Łapa po prostu zaczął śmiać się do rozpuku. Remus zarumienił się i spuścił głowę.

\- Black, zamknij się już – rzekł James, któremu dźwięk wydobywający się z ust jego przyjaciela, zaczął już powoli przeszkadzać.

\- Ale to nie ja – odpowiedział Syriusz spokojnie. Zmarszczyli brwi i popatrzyli po sobie. Przecież ciągle słychać było ten dziwny odgłos. Jakby ktoś ledwo wciągał powietrze. Mimo wszystko to trwało sekundy. Nagle wszystko umilkło. Potter odsapną, myśląc, że odgłos przybył z dworu. Nie wiedział, jak się grubo się pomylił.


	8. 6

**6\. Nie sztuka powiedzieć „Jestem!". Trzeba jeszcze być**

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

\- Lily nie oddycha! – krzyknęła Lis cała czerwona. Remus biegiem rzucił się do kantorka pani Pomfrey, a w jego ślady poszła rudowłosa Krukonka. Właściwie nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego za nim pobiegła, w tym momencie jej umysł przyćmiła czarna mgła.

James zaś szybko klęknął przed Evans, po czym ze strachem w oczach, zaczął nią mocno potrząsać, cały czas mówiąc po cichu jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Łapa, widząc, co się wokół niego dzieje, stanął jak wryty, nie mogąc nic zrobić. Pierwszy raz był naprawdę przerażony.

Potter nagle poczuł, że czyjaś zimna ręką go odpycha, przez co opadł na posadzkę. Już miał zamiar ponownie do niej doskoczyć, kiedy spostrzegł, że to pielęgniarka, więc szybko, ale niechętnie, odsunął się. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się to w Lilkę, to w panią Pomfrey. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział, aby ktokolwiek tak zwinnie posługiwał się wszystkimi maściami, eliksirami i innymi leczniczymi przyborami. W jednej chwili wlała do ust chorej dziwnie wyglądający płyn, a w drugiej smarowała jej płuca maścią.

Udało się. Rudowłosa zrobiła pierwszy wdech, a potem drugi i trzeci. Pielęgniarka odsapnęła, jednak nie na długo. Otóż Lily teraz zaczęła rzucać się po szpitalnym łóżku i krzyczała. Jim otworzył szeroko oczy, zastygając w miejscu. Dziewczyna krzyczała, a raczej nawoływała właśnie jego. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. A może nie?

\- Potter, szybko! – warknęła poirytowana Pomfrey. Rogaty uklęknął przy twarzy dziewczyny i zaczął jej szeptać przeróżne słowa. Jednak one wcale nie pomagały. Dziewczyna krzyczała coraz głośniej.

\- Jim! Zrób coś! – powiedział donośnie Remus, próbując przekrzyczeć ten wrzask. Nie wierzył własnym uszom, że taka niewinna dziewczyna może wydawać z siebie tak okropny odgłos.

\- Ale co!? – spojrzał na niego ze złością, jednak szybko z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę Lilki. – Evans, uspokój się! Jestem przy tobie – sarknął jej przy uchu. Ta wydała z siebie ostatni głośny okrzyk i zamilkła.

Wszyscy spojrzeli się po sobie zdziwieni. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewali. Poppy nareszcie mogła się uspokoić. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów i spojrzała na nich srogo.

\- Potter – powiedziała ciszej, kiedy zauważyła, że tamten delikatnie głaszczę Lily po głowie. – Musisz tu zostać dopóty ten atak się powtórzy – rozkazała i czekała na jego reakcję. Otworzył szeroko oczy, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. Pokiwał głową i powrócił do wcześniej wykonywanej czynności.

\- A teraz do dyrektora – powiedziała do siebie pielęgniarka i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Zostali sami. Znowu.

Remus podszedł do Łapy i zaczął go klepać po policzku. Ten jednak w ogóle nie zareagował, ponieważ nadal, z przerażeniem w oczach, wpatrywał się w jakiś, bliżej nieokreślony, punkt. Lissie patrzyła się na nich z wrednym uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i szepnęła w ich stronę.

\- Aquamenti. – Z magicznego patyka wyleciał strumień zimnej wody, który szybko pomknął w stronę Blacka i Lupina. Roshid właśnie o to chodziło. Chciała ochlapać, porządnie, tą dwójkę. No cóż, zawsze była rozrywkową dziewczyną i pewnie dlatego źle dogadywała się ze swoimi lokatorkami. Krukoni to ważniacy, którzy naprawdę bardzo rzadko wychylają nosy poza książki.

Usłyszała krzyk. Jakby nie wiedziała, że to chłopaki, pomyślałaby, że kota obdzierają ze skóry. Otóż Remus i Syriusz wydali z siebie takie odgłosy, że trupa mogłoby to na nogi postawić. Aż dziw, że Lily się nie obudziła. James podskoczył do góry i przyłożył głową w szafkę wiszącą nad łóżkiem. Syknął z bólu, jednak gdy tylko zauważył mokrych przyjaciół, z chęcią dołączył do śmiejącej się Lissie. Ta dziewczyna ma potencjał na prawdziwą Huncwotkę, naprawdę ma, przeszło przez jego myśl.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – burknął pod nosem Łapa i otrzepał się tak, jak w zwyczaju robią to psy.

\- Właściwie to czemu mnie oblałaś? – spytał Remus i spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany. – To nie ja stałem w bezruchu! – dodał po chwili milczenia i wymownie popatrzył na dziewczynę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami i znów zaczęła chichotać. Wtórował jej, raptownie zdając sobie sprawę, że muszą naprawdę przekomicznie wyglądać.

\- Chodźmy do Pokoju Wspólnego – zarządził James i przy okazji wysuszył Łapę z wody, bo Remus zrobił to już wcześniej. – Idziesz z nami? – dopowiedział z pytaniem w głosie, kiedy zauważył, że Lis chciała niezauważona wyjść. Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wybiegła ze szpitala.

\- Szybko! – zawołała podekscytowana. Chłopaki, ponownie tego dnia, zaśmieli się i w radosnych nastrojach podążyli za nią.

OOO

Tymczasem w innej części zamku, a mianowicie Wielkiej Sali w czasie trwania obiadu, siedziały dwie dziewczyny, które żywo rozmawiały. Od tak dawna żadna z nich nie otworzyła buzi w swoją stronę, więc teraz nadrabiały zaległości. Miały sobie tyle do opowiedzenia, że wątpiły, czy wyrobiłyby się do jutra wieczór. Niestety, kiedy temat zszedł na Huncwotów, brutalnie im przerwano. Zresztą cała sala zamilkła. Widok stojącego dyrektora w czasie zwykłego posiłku, było dość dziwnym czynnikiem.

Anne pacnęła się lekko w głowę, a kiedy zauważyła, że Dorcas przygląda jej się z uśmiechem, odezwała się bezgłośnie: „Wymiana". Meadows pokiwała głową na znak, że zrozumiała i zaczęła przysłuchiwać się Dumbledore'owi.

\- Moi mili – zaczął donośnie i otworzył szeroko ręce, jakby chciał objąć całe pomieszczenie. – Na początku roku, wspomniałem o wymianie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy słuchaliście mnie uważnie – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, ale ciągnął dalej. – Pierwszy wyjazd odbędzie się dwudziestego szóstego października – tu i ówdzie doszły do niego jęki uczniów, jednak tylko chrząknął nieznacznie. – Nie martwcie się, w Hogwarcie bez zmian będzie obchodzone Święto Duchów, a w Beauxbatons, bo tam najpierw zawitamy, odbędzie się dyskoteka pożegnalna w ostatni dzień naszego pobytu, czyli w Halloween.

W sali zapanował totalny chaos i zamęt. Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać i piszczeć z uciechy. Niektórzy nawet wskoczyli na krzesła i wymachiwali swoimi kończynami, prawdopodobnie tańcząc. Albus zaśmiał się głośno, jednak kiedy McGonagall zgromiła go wzrokiem, przestał. Mimo to w swoich szaroniebieskich tęczówkach pozostawił ten dziwny błysk szczęścia.

\- Cisza – przekrzyczał wszystkich, co było dziwne i mało prawdopodobne. Żaden nauczyciel nie miał pojęcia, jak dyrektor to robił, że wystarczyło, iż powie tylko jedno słowo, a wszyscy od razu go słuchają. Tym razem również się tak stało. – Przecież trzeba wybrać jeszcze naszych przedstawicieli, którzy zawitają we Francji. Od dzisiaj można się zgłaszać, ale przemyślcie to dobrze – zastrzegł i klasnął w dłonie. Wnet na podwyższeniu w rogu sali pojawiły się cztery małe czarki. Każda z nich była inna. Pierwsza, stojąca najbliżej stołu nauczycielskiego, była srebrno-zielona, należąca do Slytherinu. Cały półmisek otaczał ogromny wąż, który na końcu miał otwartą paszczę. Z jego ust wyciekała srebrna ciecz. Dalej stała czara z brązowo-niebieskim wykończeniem. Ją także otaczało zwierzę, tyle że był to kruk. Z jego dzioba wypływała niebieska maź. Obok niej widniał półmisek, który był otoczony figurką borsuka. Cała misa była koloru czarno-żółtego i w niej znajdował się czarny płyn. Na samym końcu zaś stała złoto-czerwona misa z gryfem, z którego paszczy wyciekała złota woda. Oprócz tego wszystkie te czarki otoczone były, ledwie widoczną, linią wieku. Nad nimi zaś wisiał ogromny herb Hogwartu.

\- Już pewnie wiecie, o co chodzi. - Każdy uczeń z ciekawością i z ochotą wpatrywał się w misy, że kiedy usłyszał głos Dumbledore'a aż podskoczył. – Mimo to wytłumaczę, aby nie było żadnych nieporozumień. Jedna czara to jeden dom. Aby zgłosić się, należy napisać na pergaminie swoje imię i nazwisko, a także rok nauki. Jest tylko małe „ale". Zgłaszać mogą się osoby powyżej szesnastego roku życia, czyli od szóstej klasy włącznie.

Po sali rozeszły się pojękiwania i inne gesty wyrażające sprzeciw. Mimo to dyrektor wcale się nimi nie przejął. Podziękował za uwagę i jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na swoim miejscu i dokończył swój gulasz z kaszą.

Dorcas i Ann szybko wstały od stołu i wybiegły z pomieszczenia. W końcu musiały, jako dobre przyjaciółki, podzielić się swoim odkryciem z resztą. Biegiem, przemierzając wszystkie szkolne korytarze, udały się do wieży Gryffindoru. Przeczucie mówiło im, że Huncwoci właśnie tam urzędują.

Z impetem wpadły do Pokoju Wspólnego i w tłumie zaczęły rozglądać się za czarną, brązową i płową czupryną. Nie wiedziały, że znajdą także drugą czarną i rudą.

Obie stanęły jak wryte. Dorcas w oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia, a Anne po prostu rzuciła się na biedną, niczego nie spodziewającą się, Lissie.

\- Lily! Kochanie ty moje! - krzyczała jak wariatka i potrząsała Roshid, cały czas myśląc, że to Evans. Dor, zwana też Czarną, poszła w jej ślady. Niestety biedna Lis nie wytrzymała tego ciężaru i wraz z dwoma Gryfonkami runęła na podłogę.

\- Lily? – spytała Wisborn i z niedowierzaniem patrzyła w stronę Lissie, która uśmiechała się uroczo acz z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Przepraszam – dodała już szeptem i zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu. Dor także zarumieniła się, ale próbując ukryć tą wpadkę przyłożyła, śmiejącemu się Łapie, ręką w głowę.

\- Za co? – zapytał i raptownie przestał wydawać z siebie odgłos, który bardziej przypominał szczekanie psa.

\- Za to, że się urodziłeś! – warknęła poirytowana Czarna i usiadła koło Jamesa, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. Jednak po chwili uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i westchnęła.

Pokrótce Lissie przedstawiła się dziewczynom i opowiedziała historię z Rayanem. Gryfonki słuchały jej w milczeniu, tylko od czasu do czasu przerywały, aby wtrącić się w jakieś zdanie. Nie można było jednak powiedzieć, żeby dziewczyny, a właściwie Wisborn, darzyły ją sympatią. Chociaż Dor nic do niej nie miała, ale sam fakt jak poznała Huncwotów był dla niej podejrzliwy. W tym wszystkim dla blondynki najgorsze było jednak to, że gołym okiem widać było, iż pomiędzy Lissie a Remusem coś iskrzy.

Jednak to tylko takie początkowe uprzedzenia, bo tak naprawdę, Anne zaczęła się do niej przekonywać. Rozmowa cały czas płynęła i to nie tylko o bzdurach, takich jak pogoda, ale o równie ważnych wiadomościach.

Dorcas opowiedziała wszystkim o ogłoszeniu Dumbledore'a. Razem uzgodnili, że kiedy tylko Lily się obudzi, wrzucą ich nazwiska do czary. Do tego zadania specjalnie wyznaczono Lunatyka i Roshid, bo prawdopodobnie tylko oni będą o tym pamiętać.

\- Wiecie, że Dawes został zawieszony w prawach ucznia? – zaczął Syriusz. James wpatrywał się w niego z osłupieniem i gestem ręki zachęcił go, aby mówił dalej. – Dzisiaj jak wracałem ze śniadania podsłuchałem rozmowę Filcha i bibliotekarki. Oczywiście na czas nieokreślony. Chyba teraz o tym zdarzeniu wie całe grono pedagogiczne. W końcu nasz woźny to niezła plotkara – dokończył w dość zabawny sposób, co wywołało lekką salwę śmiechu.

Niestety nie trwała ona długo.

Wszyscy byli w radosnych nastrojach dopóki, dopóty do Jamesa nie podleciała ciemnobrązowa sowa uszatka z listem w dziobie. Potter złapał go w locie, rozpieczętował i zaczął czytać. Chłopaki i dziewczyny przyglądali się mu z ciekawością. Kiedy tylko Potter doszedł do końcówki, uśmiechnął się szeroko, wydał z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia i szybko wybiegł ze wspólnego. Reszta popatrzyła po sobie. Lissie podniosła list, który Jim zdążył już opuścić i przeczytała go na głos.

OOO

 _Poczuła, że coś silnego ciągnie ją w dół. Ale on tak wspaniale całował! Nie mogła się oprzeć. Mimo to zaczęła opadać. Całą swoją siłą trzymała Jamesa, przecież za żadne skarby świata nie chciała go puścić, za bardzo jej się to podobało, w szczególności te miękkie usta i piękny zapach._

 _Jednak nie wytrzymała._

 _Wpadła w wir lawy. Zaczęła krzyczeć, wierzgając nogami i rękoma na zmianę. Nawoływała Jamesa, bo w tym momencie tylko on mógł jej pomóc. W końcu jej przyjaciółki się od niej odwróciły. Spadała coraz głębiej i głębiej. Nienawidziła tego uczucia. To tak jakby lecieć i nie lecieć zarazem._

 _Z głośnym stęknięciem uderzyła w podłożę. Z lekkim oporem przekręciła głowę, aby zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje. Jednak otaczała ją tylko ciemność. Jej oczy jeszcze nie do końca się przyzwyczaiły do czerni. Poczekała moment, by po chwili widzieć o niebo lepiej._

 _Znajdowała się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Z rozmieszczenia mebli rozważyła, że jest w salonie. Zresztą nie w zwykłym, ponieważ był on bardzo gustownie urządzony i panował w nim przepych. Cały pokój był utrzymany w ciemnych odcieniach. Pomimo tego, że Lily nie znosiła takich kolorów, tutaj pasowały idealnie._

 _Jęknęła cicho i usiadła na kanapie, która była wyszyta z czarnej skóry. Włożyła sobie pod głowę, także tego koloru, poduszę, a nogi oparła o szklany stolik, stojący koło sofy. Ogromna szafa i regały z książkami, wykonane były z mahoniowego drewna. Na podłodze zaś leżał wielki, czarny, puchowy dywan, na którym widoczne były ślady krwi. Sufit oraz brązowe ściany, wspaniale komponujące się z otoczeniem, także pomazane zostały ową stalową cieczą._

 _Kiedy tylko Lily to zauważyła wstała jak oparzona i krzyknęła głośno, by po chwili zamilknąć. Przez moment zrobiło jej się strasznie słabo. Całym ciałem przylgnęła do wysokiego kominka i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Przestraszona zerknęła przez okno, jednak kiedy tylko zauważyła cmentarz, po całym ciele przeszły ją dreszcze. Szybko odwróciła wzrok, który natrafił na obraz wiszący nad kominkiem. Przedstawiał on starszego pana, który w jednej dłoni trzymał różdżkę zakończoną głową węża, a w drugiej kamień. Staruszek przepasany był błyszczącą szatą. Pomimo takiego strasznego wyglądu, na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech._

 _Ruda usłyszała ciche pyknięcie jak przy teleportacji. Szybko spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Nigdy w życiu nie wierzyła, że spotka go osobiście. Uśmiechnął się do niej drwiąco, a dziewczyna wydała z siebie okrzyk przerażenia. Żyły zaczęły jej pulsować, a serce mocniej bić. Gdyby nadal nie trzymała się ręką kominka, na pewno upadłaby na ziemię._

 _To on. Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie._


	9. 7

**7\. Są tacy, co nie potrzebują nocy. Ciemność promieniuje z nich**

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

 _Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się wrednie do dziewczyny, po czym wyjął różdżkę. Lily poczuła, że jakieś niewidoczne liny opasały ją od stóp do głów. Nawet nie zamierzała się bronić, przecież on jest od niej o stokroć silniejszy. Zna więcej zaklęć, a to wystarczy, aby móc się go bać._

 _Evans z hukiem runęła na podłogę i syknęła głośno. Voldemort wydał z siebie dziwny odgłos. Dźwięk ten bardziej przypominał szuranie paznokciami o tablice, niżeli śmiech, ale chyba o to chodziło. Rudowłosa, ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy, przyglądała się mu. Wszystko widziała jak w zwolnionym filmie; każdy jego ruch, każdą zmarszczkę na czole, kiedy głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, a nawet ten niebezpieczny błysk w oku. Całe jego zachowanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, jednak wiedziała to doskonale._

 _Tom Riddle z zadziwiającą delikatnością, usiadł na fotelu obłożonym czarną skórą. Mimo to jego wzrok cały czas spoczywał w rudej osobie leżącej na drewnianej podłodze. Widząc, że dziewczyna krzywi się z powodu niewygodnej pozycji, ten specjalnie poprawił sobie poduszkę. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i syknął coś niezrozumiałego. Po chwili wokół Lily zaczął pełzać wielki, zielony wąż. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się i zaczęła przypatrywać się gadowi ze strachem._

 _\- Boisz się Nagini? – spytał, a w jego głosie można by dosłyszeć kpinę. Lily warknęła pod nosem, mimo to nie zamierzała się odezwać. Jednak taka była prawda, bo kiedy tylko wąż ukrył się pod stopami swojego pana, Evans odsapnęła z ulgą._

 _Voldemort, kiedy tylko to usłyszał, prychnął głośno. Lily już miała zamiar mu coś odpowiedzieć, gdy ponownie usłyszała ciche pyknięcie teleportacji. Miała zamiar odwrócić się w tamtym kierunku, jednak liny ją powstrzymały. Całkowicie zapomniała, że jest nimi obwiązana, co było dość dziwne, ponieważ one strasznie wrzynały jej się w zaczerwienioną już, skórę. Nawet ubrania nie dawały żadnego ukojenia._

 _\- Jestem już gotów. – Usłyszała za sobą zimny głos przybysza. Od razu rozpoznała, że to jest mężczyzna. Zamknęła oczy, aby lepiej słyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Niestety, nawet gdyby chciała, to i tak by nic nie zrozumiała, ponieważ mówili w jakimś innym języku. Prawdopodobnie goblideuckim, chociaż zaklęcie niezrozumienia także brała pod uwagę. W tym momencie nie pozostawało jej nic innego oprócz czekania._

 _\- Droga, Lily, skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy w komplecie – powiedział w końcu Czarny Pan i zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę z oczekiwaniem oraz z dziwną satysfakcją. – To mogę zacząć opowiadać swoją historię. - Na chwilę zamilkł, jednak tylko na parę sekund. Chrząknął wreszcie nieznacznie, wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął:_

(wspomnienie Toma Riddle)

Wakacje dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Pomimo tak pięknej pogody każdy pragnął, żeby rok szkolny się już zaczął. Jednakże tylko po to, aby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, bo raczej zdobywanie wiedzy nie było ulubionym zajęciem nastolatków. Podobne myśli miały dzieci ze sierocińca pod numerem czternastym na Roadstreet. W końcu lato się kiedyś skończy, a one i tak będą zmuszone się uczyć.

Budynek był rozdzielony na trzy części: główną, na której znajdowały się sypialnie dzieci, stołówka i pokoje rozrywkowe; w skład prawej części wchodził szpital, a wraz z nim inne gabinety, takie jak stomatolog na przykład; w lewej zaś było wiele pomieszczeń, bardzo podobnych do klas szkolnych, w których nauczano.

A Tom to wszystko widział przez jedno z okien budynku.

Przez ulicę właśnie przejeżdżał mercedes. Jechał wolno, jakby ludzie w nim siedzący, szukali jakiegoś numeru. Zatrzymali się na podjeździe przed sierocińcem. Z samochodu wysiadła starsza pani i dziewczynka, która miała około trzynaście lat. Rudowłosa patrzyła na swoją matkę z przerażeniem i bólem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Karen, chodź, szybko! – warknęła matka i pociągnęła córkę za rękę. Mimo to, że dziewczynka wiedziała, co się ma zaraz stać, nie oparła się jej. Szła ze łzami w oczach i tępo spoglądała na swoją rodzicielkę. Nerwowo rozglądała się wokół, jakby bała się, że zaraz ktoś na nią napadnie. Z lekkim ociągnięciem weszła na ganek. Tam przywitała ich siwowłosa kobieta z uroczym uśmiechem. W pierwszej chwili trzynastolatka chciała do niej podejść i przytulić się. Miała już tego wszystkiego dość, tym bardziej, że w domu żaden z rodziców się do niej nie uśmiechnał, więc poczuła się jakoś dziwnie. Tak jakby była komuś potrzebna.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, matka dziewczyny – Samantha, wyrwała swoją rękę z uścisku i szybkim krokiem zaczęła zaraz zmierzać w kierunku samochodu. Nie zaszczyciła nawet swojej córki spojrzeniem, tylko jak wielka dama, odeszła.

\- Mamo! – krzyknęła Karen i wyrywała się z żelaznego uścisku opiekunki. – Mamo, nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! Mamo! – Samochód odjechał. Po policzkach nastolatki leciały słone łzy. – Wróć – szepnęła do siebie i zaczęła płakać coraz wylewniej. Przemiła kobieta przytuliła ją do siebie i otarła łzy.

\- No, już – powiedziała jak najdelikatniej umiała. Zaczęła ją pocieszać, jednak Karen nadal szlochała. Zawsze zastanawiała się jak to jest, kiedy się nie ma rodziców. Teraz już wie. Nie dość, że kiedy miała sześć lat, jej ojciec zginął w wypadku, to teraz jeszcze straciła matkę. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później nadejdzie ten moment, w końcu ojczym traktował ją jak kogoś niepotrzebnego, bezużytecznego, jak śmiecia. Samantha nie zwracała na nią uwagi, bo po śmierci męża całkowicie straciła potrzebę miłości, nawet do własnej córki.

Obie – Karen i siwowłosa kobieta - skierowały się w stronę drzwi. Jednak zanim weszły, rudowłosa odwróciła się i ponownie spojrzała na podjazd. Mimo tego, co się przed chwilą stało, nadal głęboko wierzyła, że rodzice, jak miała w zwyczaju ich nazywać, zaraz wrócą i zabiorą ją spowrotem do domu. Wolała już sprzątać i gotować, niżeli zostać tutaj zupełnie sama. Jednak jak powiadał jej ojczym: Nadzieja to matka głupich.

Tom szybko zamknął okno i zbiegł po schodach na dół. Chłopak przyglądał się tej całej farsie z wściekłą miną. Miał wielką ochotę zrobić coś rodzicom tej dziewczynki, ale nie dlatego, że ją tak potraktowali; po prostu nie wzięli go ze sobą.

Od dawna wiedział, że jest inny. Czuł, iż ma w sobie moc, której nikt nie zna. Sam do końca nie był pewny, co to jest. Jednak, kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z wężami, stwierdził, że nie ma to znaczenia. Wyróżnia się, a to jest najważniejsze. Wszakże nie tylko to czyniło go odmiennym. Siłą woli mógł lewitować przedmioty, a nawet, kiedy tylko chciał, robił tak, żeby kogoś coś bolało. Po prostu był lepszy, a to powinno każdemu wystarczyć.

Zauważył ją. Stała z panią Sunfruit, która żywo jej coś opowiadała. Rudowłosa patrzyła na nią i z uwagą słuchała każdego jej słowa. Jednak kiedy tylko nastąpiła cisza, rozejrzała się wokół. Starsza pani zauważyła Toma Riddle'a, który wpatrywał się w nie z zawiścią. Kiwnęła na niego ręką, aby podszedł. Lekko się opierał, ale gdy opiekunka spojrzała na niego srogo, podszedł z nietęgą miną.

\- Tom – zaczęła powoli, chcąc, aby zrozumiał wszystko jak należy. Czasem mu coś kazała, a on przekręcał jej zdania, aby potem wychodziło na jego. Tym razem nie będzie tak miło. – Zaprowadzisz teraz Karen do pokoju numer siedemdziesiąt siedem – rozkazała tonem, który nie znał sprzeciwu. Riddle smętnie kiwną głową.

\- Chodź – westchnął i pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę. Zauważył, że w jej oczach ponownie zawitały łzy. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego zachowywała się tak dziwnie. Rodzice ją zostawili, a ona tylko przez chwilę dała się ponieść emocjom. Karen była typem samotnika, który cierpi w ciszy. W zasadzie on także nie przepadał za towarzystwem. To była pierwsza rzecz, którą zauważył, która ich łączyła.

Przyśpieszyli kroku i nim się obejrzała byli na trzecim piętrze. Idąc, żadne z nich nie było rozmowne. Milczenie czasem się przydaje i wcale nie jest oznaką krępacji czy niezrozumienia tylko wytrzymałości. Dotarli szybko do pokoju rudowłosej. Na szczęście - a może nie? - drzwi nie były zamknięte. Dziewczyna, nic nie mówiąc, z impetem wpadła do swojej sypialni. Tom jeszcze usłyszał jej szloch, zanim zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Cierpienie innych osób zawsze dawało mu satysfakcję.

Gdy tylko dziewczyna zamknęła się w pokoju od razu padła na łóżko. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuła. Jak bezbronna, malutka dziewczynka, która była z daleka od rodziny i domu. Nim się zorientowała, spała już ciężkim snem na mokrej od łez poduszce.

Zawsze powiadano, że sen jest ukojeniem na wszystkie cierpienia życia. Otóż nie, bo zaśnięcie to zapomnienie. Zapomnienie o świecie, o ludziach, o wszystkim, co nas otacza. Dzięki nim popadamy w marzenia i wierzymy, że kiedyś się spełnią.

OOO

Od tego feralnego wydarzenia minęło pół roku. Całe sześć miesięcy zmagań z nowym i nieznanym. Dzisiaj jasno świeciło słońce, jednak co jakiś czas było przykrywane ciemnymi chmurami, które nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Powietrze było tak gęste, że można byłoby pokroić je nożem. Mimo tak wstrętnej pogody, dzieci cieszyły się z nadejścia zimy. Tylko czekały z utęsknieniem na pierwsze jej oznaki, czyli śnieg. Bo czym jest zima bez bałwana czy zimnych kul śnieżnych lecących akurat w naszym kierunku? Nawet święto Bożego Narodzenia umywa się przed zjazdami na sankach bądź innych pojazdów służących do tego typu zabawy.

Na zegarach wybiła godzina jedenasta, czyli nastała przerwa obiadowa. O tej porze wszystkie dzieci z sierocińca zasiadały przy wielkim stole, na którym widniał ogrom potraw.

Karen nałożyła sobie udko z kurczaka w sosie pieczarkowym i wesoło gawędziła ze swoimi koleżankami z rocznika. Już od dawna nie przypominała tej bezbronnej dziewczynki, chociaż nadal miała tyle samo lat. Wszyscy uważali ją za dorosłą nastolatkę, która mimo wszystko udzieli pomocy każdemu, kto jej oczekuje. Taki złoty brylancik wśród reszty. Rudowłosa pozostawiła daleko za sobą wszystkie niedogodności losu i zaczęła żyć na nowo. To było dla niej najlepsze rozwiązanie, bo po co tracić swoje młodzieńcze nastawienie do świata i wspominać okropne chwile swojego dzieciństwa? Carpe diem! Odkąd Cherry powiedziała jej, co oznacza ten zwrot, zaczęła traktować go jako swoje motto życiowe. Od tamtego czasu chwyta każdy dzień, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. I o dziwo takie życie wydaje jej się o niebo lepsze.

Właśnie śmiała się z żartu Pameli, kiedy do dziewczyn podszedł Tom. Pomimo jego odmienności, darzyła go sympatią. W końcu to on jej wszystko pokazał. W ciągu tygodnia poznała cały budynek i jego tajemnice, właśnie dzięki Riddle'owi. Jedyną wadą tej znajomości było to, że jej przyjaciółki, Pamela i Cherry, wręcz go nienawidziły. Więc kiedy tylko Tom pojawiał się na horyzoncie, dziewczyny zaraz wychodziły z pomieszczenia, tłumacząc się, że muszą coś zrobić.

\- Karen, masz chwilę? – spytał Tom głosem, który nie znał sprzeciwu. Mimo to ona wiedziała dobrze, że to tylko maska. Twarz na pokaz. Kiedy byli tylko we dwoje, zmieniał się nie do poznania.

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się. Już dawno zapomniała jak wygląda smutny człowiek, ponieważ odnalazła tu swoje bratnie dusze. Z nimi zazwyczaj się śmiała, bo wiedziała, że na zmartwienia przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

Chcieli wyjść na dwór i tam pogadać, jednak pogoda im na to nie pozwoliła. Diametralnie się zmieniła. Teraz za oknem panowała zacięta wichura i deszcz lał jak cebra.

Doszli do pustego pomieszczenia, prawdopodobnie był to schowek na miotły. Panował tu istny chaos. Wszędzie walały się stare miotły i szmaty do sprzątania. Na zakurzonych półkach stały płyny dezynsekujące.

Zrobili sobie miejsce i usiedli na odwróconych wiaderkach. Przez chwilę milczeli, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy. Jednak tylko na moment.

\- Kar – powiedział i spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Muszę ci coś wyznać – dodał, a kiedy zauważył, że rudowłosa go słucha, mówił dalej. – Bo… bo ja cię bardzo lubię – rzekł pośpiesznie i spojrzał na swoje ręce, jakby zaczęły go interesować.

\- Ja też cię lubię, Tom – odpowiedziała, lecz nadal się w niego wpatrywała.

\- Ale ja tak lubię-lubię – spojrzał na nią. Karen otworzyła szeroko oczy, bo dotarł do niej sens jego słów. Zająknęła się i szybko wstała. Traktowała go jako przyjaciela i tylko przyjaciela.

\- Tom – szepnęła i nacisnęła na klamkę. – Ja jestem starsza o trzy lata, a poza tym… Nie możemy być już przyjaciółmi – dodała na wydechu i szybko wyszła z schowka. Został sam. Zresztą jak zwykle. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu teraz do głowy to nienawiść i zemsta. Zacisnął pięści i pogrążył się w ciszy. Pomyślał chwilę, wstał i zamachnął się nogą z całej siły. Kopną miotły tak mocno, że spadły z hukiem. Wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Zemści się, to jest pewne. Będzie cierpieć jak jeszcze nigdy.

Jednak nie dotrzymał swojej obietnicy już nigdy. Dokładnie dwa tygodnie później Karen została adoptowana przez państwo Klarę i Edmunda Northonów. Już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczył. To przez nią chciał niszczyć miłość, co z tym idzie, ludzi. Nienawidził tego uczucia. I to wszystko przez małą, głupiutką Karen Northon, która nie wiedziała, że swoją odmową może zniszczyć cywilizację. Jego uczucie do niej odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, kiedy w piątej klasie usłyszał, że rudowłosa ma narzeczonego – Marka Evans. Znienawidził ją do granic możliwości, ale przez to, także całego świata.

(koniec wspomnienia)

 _Lily wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona. W życiu by nie pomyślała, że jej własna rodzicielka to przyczyna ataków Czarnego Pana na ludzi. A przecież tyle razy przeklinała w duchu tę osobę. Zawstydziła się. W końcu dzieciom nie wypada klnąc na rodziców._

 _\- Już czas. – Usłyszała głos za swoimi plecami. Był tak lodowaty, że aż się wzdrygnęła. Krzyknęła, bo poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją za włosy i ciągnie w swoją stronę. Spojrzała na twarz swojego kata i zaniemówiła._

 _Wiedział, co dzieje się w jej głowie, jednak nie miał zamiaru przerywać jej burzy myśli._

 _\- Crucio! – warknął i wskazał różdżką na dziewczynę. Jakby jakaś niewidzialna moc zaczęła wkładać noże w jej ciało. Krzyczała, wiła się po podłodze, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Nadal wpatrywał się w nią z tym swoim drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Płakała; on się śmiał. Rzucała się po ziemi; on patrzył na nią z błyskiem w oku. Chciała umrzeć; dał jej to._

 _\- Obiecuję, że zabiję twoich rodziców! Zginą w męczarniach! – przyrzekł i wypowiedział te dwa słowa: – Avada Kedavra!_

 _Z jego różdżki tym razem wypłyną zielony strumień światła, który ugodził dziewczynę w sam środek piersi. Wydała z siebie okrzyk i padła nieżywa na podłogę._

 _A to była tylko przestroga do swojego dalszego działania. W końcu zamierza dać córce Karen to, co ona dała mu. Zdradę przed ukochanego._

 _Po domu rozniosły się dwa złowrogie śmiechy…_

Szybko otworzyła oczy, mimo to w jej głowie nadal huczały te wszystkie słowa. Miała już dość!

Spojrzała po sobie. O dziwo, nie miała choćby najmniejszego śladu na ciele. Wręcz była cała biała. Poszewka, na której spała, była pedantycznie wygładzona. Ani jednego kawałka brudu czy kurzu. Z westchnieniem opadła na poduszki. To tylko sen. Jednak jedno wiedziała na pewno, to wszystko było prawdą – albo w przyszłości miało być. Pojawiło się takie przeczucie, które prawie nigdy jej nie zawiodło. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Naprawdę pragnęła w to uwierzyć! Choć czy wiara może zdziałać cuda?


	10. 8

**8\. Fałszywa miłość jest gorsza niż prawdziwa nienawiść**

Alfred de Musset

Skrzydło szpitalne jeszcze nigdy nie było takie puste. Gdyby nie czuła zapachów eliksirów leczniczych oraz innych maści wątpiłaby czy wiedziałaby, gdzie się znajduję. To miejsce zawsze kojarzyło jej się z masą osób przychodzących w odwiedziny do chorego kolegi bądź koleżanki. A także z panią Pomfrey, która zawsze biegała wokół i próbowała jak najlepiej dogodzić swojemu pacjentowi.

Lily była okropnie zmęczona, jednak bała się, że kiedy tylko zamknie powieki, koszmar powróci. Nadal przed oczami miała wizję Jamesa, który ze śmiechem patrzył na nią, przy okazji zadając ostateczny cios. Czuła go jeszcze w kościach…

Drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem. Chciała krzyknąć, lecz głos uwiązł jej w gardle. I dobrze się stało, ponieważ pielęgniarka nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby usłyszała takie przywitanie od swojej pacjentki.

Poppy szybko podeszła do łóżka dziewczyny i położyła na jej czoło swoją zimną dłoń. Lily wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, co nie uszło uwadze Pomfrey. Bacznie przyglądała się dziewczynie i co jakiś czas marszczyła czoło.

\- Tak się cieszę, że wróciłaś do nas, panno Evans – powiedziała delikatnie acz donośnie i sięgnęła po eliksir, który stal na szafce nocnej. Odlała miarkę i podała Lily łyżkę, na której widać było zieloną maź. Ruda posłusznie zażyła ową dawkę, po czym skrzywiła się. Smakowało jak stara podeszwa od kapcia. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się i zanotowała coś w swoim dzienniczku, który zawsze miała przy sobie.

Lilka zaś przyglądała się jej w skupieniu, ale nie miała zamiaru się odezwać, przerywając tym – jak wnioskowała – lekarską dedukcję różnych zachowań. Poppy ponownie zmarszczyła czoło, a jej brwi podjechały ku górze. Po chwili namysłu i bez zbędnych ceregieli uderzyła pięścią w szafkę. Lily podskoczyła do góry i ze strachem patrzyła na uzdrowicielkę. Pomfrey pokiwała wolno głową, jakby zaczęła już wszystko rozumieć.

\- Moje dziecko – zaczęła powoli. – Nie wolno przy tobie wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, ponieważ masz lęki pośpiączkowe. Do tego dochodzi ból głowy i strach, który zawsze będzie cię ogarniał, gdy zauważysz nowych ludzi. Poza tym nic ci nie jest – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Machnęła różdżką, którą zawsze trzymała w prawej kieszeni fartucha. Na jej dłoni pojawił się nowy eliksir, kawałek pergaminu i orle pióro, umoczone już w atramencie. Usiadła na krześle koło rudowłosej i naskrobała parę słów. Kiedy skończyła pisać, przeleciała tekst wzrokiem i zrobiła zaawansowany ruch czarodziejskim patykiem. Kartka zniknęła.

\- Lily, tutaj masz eliksir Słodkiego Snu – wskazała na butelkę z wywarem. – Weź normalny łyk, ale nie za dużo, a zanim się obudzisz ja będę z powrotem – przestrzegła i obdarzyła Rudą przemiłym uśmiechem. Dziewczyna chciała go odwzajemnić, jednak wyszedł jej tylko krzywy grymas. Zawstydzona złapała za fiolkę i upiła z niej łyczek. Nie chciała brać dużej dawki, ale stwierdziła, że trochę snu zawsze się jej przyda. Tym bardziej, iż potem nie będzie miała do kogo wrócić. Westchnęła na samą myśl o tym. Położyła się wygodnie na poduszki i jedyną rzeczą, którą zapamiętała, było to, że włożyła sobie rękę pod głowę. Szybko odpłynęła w cichą krainę bez lęków, co dało ukojenie jej wszystkich nerwów.

OOO

Nie pozostało im nic innego jak pobiec za nim, bo jak wynikało z listu Dumbledore'a, Lily się obudziła. Nikt nie mógł ukryć tego uśmiechu, który bez przyczyny wpływał na każde usta. Sprawnie przemieszczali się przez wszystkie korytarze i co jakiś czas wybuchali śmiechem, który spowalniał ich ruch. Jednak szybko opamiętywali się i dalej ruszali do punktu kulminacyjnego.

Nim zdążyli zauważyć, stali już przed wejściem do sali szpitalnej. Wystarczyło tylko nacisnąć klamkę, aby mosiężne drzwi się rozwarły. Wtedy tylko trzeba pokonać krótką trasę i znaleźć się w objęciach swojej przyjaciółki. Jednak ludzie tracą odwagę w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Tak było i tutaj, a przecież wystarczyło zrobić tylko krok. Spojrzeli po sobie, nie ukrywając zakłopotania. W tym momencie każdemu przez myśl przeszła irytacja i zwątpienie z bycia prawdziwym Gryfonem.

\- James? – spytała Ann i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Otóż Potter tępo w wpatrywał się w drzwi. Raz wyciągał rękę w stronę klamki, a w następnej chwili z powrotem wkładał ją do kieszeni. Walka, z którą zmagał się sam ze sobą, nadal była zacięta. Trwała już od dobrych paru minut i za cholerę nie chciała się skończyć. Jak na złość! Z jednej strony bał się spotkania z Lily, bo nie wiedział jak się zachowa, kiedy ją zobaczy. Jednak z drugiej był przeogromnie szczęśliwy i nie mógł się już doczekać, aby zacząć znowu podziwiać ją w całej okazałości. Serce kontra rozum. Jedno potrzebne do kochania, drugie zaś do podejmowania słusznych decyzji. Już chyba każdy głupi wie, że nigdy nie dojdą do porozumienia, bo miłość nie idzie w parze z inteligencją.

I tutaj trzeba postawić sobie pytanie: kogo wybrać?

\- James – powtórzyła głucho blondynka, jednak ten nawet nie zareagował. Zdenerwowana podeszła do niego, otworzyła drzwi i z całej siły wepchnęła go do pomieszczenia. Chłopak w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał, dlatego teraz leżał twarzą na posadzce. Cóż, to na pewno nie było przyjemne uczucie.

Szybko wstał, ponieważ usłyszał śmiechy za sobą. Posłał Anne złowrogie spojrzenie i lekko podreptał w stronę łóżka Lilki. Kiedy tylko dotarł, zrobił dziwną minę, która raczej nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Był rozczarowany, a wręcz wściekły, że go oszukano. Pewnie to był jakiś głupi żart! Zaklną pod nosem i z miną obrażonego dziecka usiadł na krześle obok łóżka rudowłosej. Jednak, gdy przyjrzał się dokładnie, zauważył lekkie zmiany. Otóż Lily spała na boku, a nie jak wcześniej na plech. Na dodatek miała głośny, miarowy oddech, którego ostatnio w ogóle nie słyszał, bo za dziewczynę oddychał specjalny przyrząd. Niby to świat magii, ale pani Pomfrey oznajmiła im, że wynalazki lecznicze mugoli są o wiele bardziej pożyteczniejsze.

Lissie podeszła do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Z jej twarzy już dwano zniknął ten uśmiech i błysk w oku. Mimo że nie znała Evans osobiście, z paru opowieści Łapy i Remusa, stwierdziła, iż jest naprawdę wspaniałą osobą i niezastąpioną przyjaciółką.

Remus zauważył na szafce eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Westchnął, po czym pokazał buteleczkę przyjaciołom. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i rozsiedli wygodnie wokół łóżka Rudej. Wystarczyło poczekać…

\- Mam już dość – powiedziała Dorcas po godzinie. Te słowa cisnęły się jej na usta od dobrych dziesięciu minut, ale w tym momencie już nie mogła już ich powstrzymać. Omówione zostały chyba wszystkie tematy i to bardzo dokładnie. Spojrzała po wszystkich, jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. No, może poza głośnym pochrapywaniem Jamesa. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i ponownie wbiła swój wzrok w ścianę.

\- Ja też nie mam siły – poparła ją Wisborn. – Zróbmy coś!

Black przyglądał jej się ciekawie, a w jego oczach czaił się groźny błysk. James ponownie chrapnął i położył głowę koło brzucha Lilki, aby było mu wygodniej. Syriusz z uśmiechem patrzył na Rogatego.

\- Aquamenti – szepnął i skierował różdżkę na śpiącego Pottera. Niefart chciał, że został delikatnie popchnięty przez Remusa. Wszystko to działo się w ułamku sekundy. Niebieski strumień wody zmienił swój bieg i teraz leciał wprost na Lily, która akurat w tym momencie, zaczęła się budzić. Otworzyła oczy i szybko usiadła, przez co cała woda poleciała na jej twarz. Krzyknęła i cała mokra poderwała się do góry. Przy okazji nadepnęła na śpiącego Jamesa, który spadł na ziemię z hukiem. Po chwili rudowłosa Gryfonka zmarszczyła groźnie oczy, które zmieniły jej się w szparki i zaczęła wpatrywać się w Łapę z chęcią mordu. Ten szybko, jakby przeczuwał, że jest na celowniku, schował się za Lissie. Krukonka zaczęła się śmiać, a w jej ślady poszły Dorcas i Anne. Lily zaś wpatrywała się w nie z otępieniem, przy czym usiadła na łóżko. Po paru głębszych zastanowieniach już wiedziała, co tutaj robią. Po prostu przyszli się pochwalić, że tak szybko znalaźli kogoś na jej miejsce. W końcu prawie nikt się nie połapie, bo także jest ruda dziewczyna…

\- Po co tu przyszliście? – spytała lodowato. Wszyscy nagle zamilkli, bo takiego przywitania się nie spodziewali. James obolały podniósł się z podłogi i spojrzał na nią z otwartymi oczami. Wiedział, że nie przywita się z nim ciepło, ale żeby aż tak? I to do wszystkich?

\- Liluś – zaczął delikatnie Jim, zwracając jej uwagę na siebie. Poderwała się szybko na nogi, po czym łapiąc głębokie hausty powietrza, popatrzyła wprost na chłopaka. - Zostaw mnie, ty Śmierciożerco! – krzyknęła w końcu, nie wytrzymując tej wszechogarniającej ciszy, aby po chwili wystawiając ręce do przodu, jakby w akcie obrony, zaczęła cofać się do tyłu.

Jim zaś pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał, żeby ona się czegokolwiek bała. A co dopiero jego. Wpatrywał się w nią z bólem, a Lis mogłaby przyznać, ze w jego oczach dostrzegła blask łez, które zaczęły zbierać się pod powieką. Aczkolwiek chłopak szybko zacisnął oczy, po czym pomrugał, aby żadna z nich się nie wydostała. Evans nawet nie wiedziała, jaki ból mu tym sprawia; bojąc się go.

\- Lily, jak możesz? – powiedział delikatnie, a jego głos na szczęście mu się nie załamał. A było naprawdę blisko.

Evans już go nie chciała słuchać, tylko usiadła gdzieś w głębi sali i zaczęła cicho pochlipywać. Miała już tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Nie dość, że dopiero się obudziła, to jeszcze ten koszmar mógł się okazać prawdą, ale za drugim razem by tego nie przeżyła… Schowała głowę w kolanach, aby jej ciałem mogły wstrząsnąć dreszcze.

Anne, nie zważając na to, że Remus trzyma ją za rękę, wstała i podbiegła do panny Evans. W jej oczach także świeciły łzy. Przytuliła się mocno do rudowłosej. Dorcas zaraz poszła w jej ślady, ponieważ zauważyła, że ta jej nie odtrąciła. Wręcz wtuliła się mocniej.

\- Przepraszam – szepnęła Lily tak, aby tylko one to usłyszały. – Nie powinnam was osądzać od razu, ale myślałam, że wymieniłyście mnie, przez to, że nie mogłam do was dopłynąć – załkała i bardziej się wtuliła w ramiona przyjaciółek. Chyba jeszcze nie za bardzo odróżniała sen od światu rzeczywistego.

Tamte spojrzały po sobie zdziwione, bo nie zrozumiały sensu ani jednego słowa. Jednak niektóre momenty należy przemilczeć, ponieważ może się okazać, że kiedy palniemy coś głupiego, wtedy można pogorszyć sytuację. Nieraz jedno słowo może człowiekowi złamać serce. Nawet nieumyślne wypowiedziane. Tak było i teraz.

\- Błagam, niech Potter już stąd pójdzie! Boję się – zaszlochała jeszcze głośniej, bo przypomniała sobie swój koszmar ze wszystkimi szczegółami. A ona nie chciała, żeby się powtórzył!

\- Jim, lepiej będzie jeżeli naprawdę stąd pójdziesz – powiedziała delikatnie acz stanowczo Lissie. Popchnęła go w stronę wyjścia, a sama podeszła do dziewczyn i zaczęła im coś tłumaczyć. James aliści zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. Zaczęło huczeć mu w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń. Jedyne, co zdążyło mu wlecieć do uszu, to dwa słowa wypowiedziane przez Łapę: „peleryna niewidka". Pokiwał głową, nawet nie zwracając uwagi czy Czarny to zauważył. Wybiegł szybko, przy okazji potrącając szafkę.

Kiedy Lily zauważyła, że Potter w końcu się oddalił, odsapnęła. Z ulgą wróciła na swoje dawne miejsce. Jednak łzy z jej oczu nadal nie miały umiaru, a wręcz przeciwnie, bo czuła w głębi ducha, jakby straciła coś bardzo drogiego.

\- Obiecajcie, że nigdy nie przyłączycie się do Voldemorta – rzekła i bacznie przyglądała się reakcjom chłopaków. Na dziewczyny nie musiała patrzeć, już sobie wszystko wyjaśniły.

\- Lily, co ty sobie ubzdurałaś? – zaśmiał się Łapa i poczochrał Lilkę po włosach, a Remus dołączył do niego ochoczo. Dziewczyna, słysząc to, uśmiechnęła się promiennie i przytuliła do obydwóch przyjaciół. Tak, to było coś, czego jej brakowało, a mianowicie męskiego uścisku. Tak czy siak, zawstydziła się, że zwątpiła w tak wspaniałych ludzi.

\- Liluś, a co do Jamesa to… - zaczęła niewinnie blondynka, ale Evans jej przerwała.

\- Błagam, nie chcę teraz mówić o tym kłamliwym dupku. – Ann pokiwała głową w geście rezygnacji. Nie wiedząc, co dalej, wszyscy zaczęli po prostu opowiadać Lilce, co się działo, kiedy ona odwiedzała inne krainy. Uśmiała się jak nigdy, kiedy usłyszała opowieść o Monigue z Huffelpuffu, która na widok smutnego Łapki, tak się przeraziła, że nie zauważyła „pechowego schodka", w który później wpadła. Albo jak jeden chłopak podrywał Ann i zamiast swojego imienia podał imię swojego kolegi. Potem okazało się, że kolega nic o tym nie wiedział. Wkurzył się i wygadał jego prawdziwe imię: Marie. Jego rodzice podobno zawsze chcieli mieć dziewczynkę…

Niczego niespodziewająca się pani Pomfrey, weszła do pomieszczenia. Wszyscy jak na komendę ucichli i z niepewnością wpatrywali się w pielęgniarkę. Ta na początku miała srogą minę, jednak kiedy tylko zauważyła, że jej pacjentka ma radosny wyraz twarzy, rozchmurzyła się. Pozwoliła im nawet siedzieć do kolacji, czyli do siódmej wieczorem. Uśmiechnięci ponownie zajęli się rozmową.

Lily jednak wyczuwała coś dziwnego. Jakby ktoś ją obserwował. Nie mówiła tu o Łapci, Lunatyku, Anne, Lissie czy Dorcas. Ten ktoś miał na sobie coś, co pozwalało mu być niewidocznym dla oczu. Mimo to niczego dziwnego nie dostrzegła. Wzruszyła ramionami i dołączyła się do trwającej już rozmowy.

Miał wielkie szczęście, bo przez chwilę myślał, że Lily coś wyczuła. Potter usiadł koło Łapy i szturchnął go w ramię. Black wzdrygnął się, jednak szybko się uspokoił, bo James szepnął mu do ucha krótkie „to ja".

Uwielbiał się jej przypatrywać, tym bardziej, gdy tego nie podejrzewała. Wtedy na twarzy miała przyjazne ogniki, które przy każdym uśmiechu błyszczały. Pewnie dalej by tak siedział i wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, gdyby nie to, że zaczęła ziewać. Była strasznie zmęczona. Zresztą on także. Chyba dzisiaj po raz pierwszy prześpi cała noc, bo nie będzie się już o nią martwił. W końcu jest pod dobrą opieką; i obudziła się ze śpiączki.

\- Może już pójdziemy? – zaproponowała Lis i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Co jak co, ale rudowłosa Krukonka była bardzo spostrzegawcza osobą.

\- Już? – zaczęła z rezygnacją Dorcas, lecz kiedy Łapa pokazał jej, że Lily przysypia, szybko dodała: - Tak, już na nas czas.

Lily pożegnała się z wszystkimi z wielkim uśmiechem. Musiała przyznać, że naprawdę była bardzo senna, pomimo tego, że przecież spała przez pół miesiąca.

Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że ktoś cały czas ją bacznie obserwuje, dlatego położyła się i westchnęła głęboko, po czym Morfeusz zabrał ją w swoje ramiona.

Kiedy James zauważył, że dziewczyna zaczęła miarowo oddychać, podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w czoło. Uśmiechnęła się przez sen, przez co jego serce zaczęło bić mocnej. Sam również ułożył się na łóżku obok i pogrążył się w głębokim śnie.


	11. 9

**9\. Radość często bywa początkiem naszego bólu**

Owidiusz

Jakaś postać przechodziła właśnie przez ponure alejki Londynu. Osoba ta szła wolno, nie zważając, że może zostać przez kogoś nakryta. Po jego chodzie można by zauważyć, że był chłopakiem. Latarnie gasły w momencie, kiedy się koło nich znajdował, a księżyc i gwiazdy były schowane za chmurami, dzięki czemu wtapiał się w ciemność nocy. Światła w budynkach już dawno zostały zgaszone. I nawet koty, które zawsze nawiedzały tę dzielnicę, zapadły w sen.

Severus skręcił w lewo i przyśpieszył kroku. Do spotkana zostało tylko kilka chwil, a nie chciał się spóźnić. Wystarczyłoby tylko przyjść minutę po czasie, a już można było wić się z bólu pod wpływem klątwy Cruciatus. Na samą myśl, wzdrygnął się. Nadal przez kości przechodzą mu te okropne prądy, które wstrząsały nim w czasie tortury, a czuł się wtedy, jakby w jego ciało wbijano niewidzialne noże. Jedyną rzeczą, o którą marzysz w tamtym momencie, jest śmierć.

Z daleka zauważył puste boisko, na które nikt z porządnych obywateli nie przychodziłby. Na dodatek zostało na nie rzucone zaklęcie, polegające na tym, że kiedy jakiś mugol będzie wyglądał przez okno bądź spacerował, nie zobaczy nikogo, ani niczego ciekawego, tylko stare, zaśmiecone miejsce, do którego się nie podchodzi, oraz będzie go ono odpychać na samą myśl.

Snape wyczyścił swój umysł, żwawo ruszając w tamtym kierunku. Szybko założył na głowę maskę i zarzucił pelerynę. Teraz niczym nie wyróżniał się z tłumu ludzi tam będących.

Stanął koło innego zamaskowanego Śmierciożercy i zaczął wpatrywać się w środek koła, który utworzyli. Spojrzał na magiczny zegarek, po czym jęknął przeciągle. Na szczęście szybko się opanował, przecież zawsze uchodził za faceta bez uczuć i nie mógł zszargać swojej opinii, nie przy nich. Oprócz tego, zaraz _on_ się zjawi, a chłopak nie chciał, żeby słyszał, że wydaje z siebie głosy protestu. Życie jest mu jeszcze miłe.

Wszystkich osób, znajdujących się w owym miejscu, było około dwudziestu. Każdy przyodziany został w stroje Śmierciożerców, więc nikt nie wyróżniał się z tłumu; byli tak podobni, a tak inni. Ludzie wpatrywali się w siebie z lękiem bądź odrazą. Nienawiść i wyższość, także były widoczne na niektórych twarzach. Jedyne, co ich łączyło, to więzy krwi albo Czarny Pan.

W pewnym momencie ciszę przerwały syknięcia, wydobywające się z ich krtani. Złapali się za ramię, a raczej wyryty na nim Mroczy Znak, który okropnie piekł. Jednak jak szybko się zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło; ból minął natychmiast. Mimo to wszyscy wpatrywali się w niebo, na którym zawitała zielona czaszka, z której szczęki wypełzał wąż. Tym jadowitym gadem był oczywiście Lord Voldemort.

Bez żadnego hałasu stanął sztywno na podłożu boiska. Jego czerwone, szparowate oczy świeciły dziś nadzwyczaj groźnie. Linia nad brodą, przypominająca usta, zwęziła się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że nie było jej prawie widać. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i zaczął nią lekko wymachiwać. Śmierciożercy patrzyli raz na niego, a za drugim razem na jego magiczny patyk; a w ich tęczówkach zawsze pojawiał się lęk i strach.

\- Witajcie, drodzy przyjaciele – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Jego wyraz twarzy nie ukazywał jednak niczego dobrego w przeciwieństwie do wypowiedzianych słów. Oczy cisnęły błyskawice i gdyby mógł trafić nimi w swoich poddanych, zginęliby na miejscu. – Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno? – spytał lodowatym tonem, który zabrzmiał niczym echo w uszach Śmierciożerców. – Jednak dla takich półgłówków jak wy, powinienem powtórzyć chyba ze trzy razy! – krzyknął. Teraz każdy z nich wziąłby nogi za pas i uciekł jak najdalej od tego miejsca i od Voldemorta.

Machnął różdżką, przez co wszystkie maski opadły na beton. Popatrzył po wszystkich i wolno podszedł do jedynej dziewczyny w gronie.

\- Bellatrix – dodał z przekonaniem i wykrzywił usta, co miało oznaczać uśmiech. Czarnowłosa nie wiedziała czy może coś powiedzieć, czy nie. Pomimo miłości, którą darzyła Najwyższego, jak go nazywała, trochę się go przestraszyła. – Ty jako jedyna dobrze wykonałaś zadanie – rzekł spokojnie. Blackówna odsapnęła.

\- Na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć, panie – odpowiedziała donośnym głosem i ponownie wstąpiła w szereg, tyle że teraz na jej twarzy pojawił się bardzo delikatny i ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech.

\- Wiem – ponownie wykrzywił usta pod dziwnym kątem. Jednak trwało to zaledwie sekundę. Z prędkością światła odwróciła się w stronę Malfoya. Tym razem jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Lucjusz przełknął ślinę i czekał na wyrok.

\- Malfoy, Dołohow, Avery i Roshwood! – warknął zdruzgotany Czarny Pan. Z kręgu natychmiast wystąpiła czwórka wywołanych. – Przez was uciekli – usłyszeli jego cichy, cieknący od jadowitości, głos. – Potterowie mięli zginąć! – Zamachnął się ponownie różdżką, przez co wszyscy zaczęli wić się na ziemi. Ciszę nocy przerwał głośny krzyk owej czwórki. Zresztą nie jeden raz tej nocy.

OOO

Słońce już od dawna widniało na horyzoncie. Pomimo tego, że był dopiero początek jesieni, pogoda była wyśmienita. W sam raz na przechadzkę po błoniach bądź kąpiel w jeziorze. Nikomu nie przeszkadzał mocny wiatr, który wiał prosto w oczy. Opadłe już liście pięknie mieniły się pod wpływem promieni UV. Zakazany Las pierwszy raz wyglądał cudownie i każdy, kto na niego spojrzał, nie mógł odwrócić wzroku.

Rudowłosa Gryfonka z uśmiechem biegała po całym Skrzydle Szpitalnym i co jakiś czas wynajdywała swoje rzeczy, które potem wrzucała do torby na ramię. Musiała przyznać, że przez ten tydzień sporo ich się nazbierało.

Dziesiąty października chyba na zawsze znajdzie się w jej kalendarzu i zostanie zapisany pod nazwą „dzień wolności". Mimo że takie coś nie istnieje, zawsze może sobie stworzyć taką małą uroczystość; jej małe święto.

Dokładnie po dwudziestu minutach miała wszystko gotowe do wyjścia. Leniwie rozglądała się po sali, patrząc przy okazji, czy wszystko wzięła. Usiadła na łóżku i czekała na przyjaciółki. W końcu obiecały, że po obiedzie zaraz po nią przyjdą. Spojrzała na wielki zegar wiszący nad głównym wejściem. Wskazywał on pięć po trzynastej. Obiad dopiero się zaczął.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i wyjęła z torby książkę, w którą po chwili doszczętnie się wgłębiła. Lily zaczęła samą siebie zaskakiwać. W życiu nie podejrzewałaby, że opowiadanie z różnymi problemami nastolatków, zaciekawiłoby ją. Co jakiś czas robiła śmieszną minę i z coraz większym zapałem przewracała kolejne strony, a po chwili zaśmiała się perliście, kiedy główna bohaterka odkryła, że jej mała siostrzyczka wrzucała jej brudne pieluchy pod kołdrę.

Z lekko zamglonymi oczami ponownie spojrzała na zegar. W pół do trzeciej. Usiadła szybko. To nie do wiary, że aż tak się zaczytała. Tylko czemu Lissie, Anne i Dorcas jeszcze nie ma? Przecież obiecały, że jak tylko zjedzą, to zaraz do niej przyjdą. Poza tym już dawno było po obiedzie, a ich jak nie było, tak nie ma.

Zła, wrzuciła książkę do torby, po czym złapała ją w dwie dłonie i szybko wyszła z pomieszczenia. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że jak tylko dzisiejszego dnia się przebudzi, może wyjść. Poppy prawdopodobnie wyjechała na jakiś staż i nie będzie jej przez parę dni.

Już miała wychodzić przez drzwi, kiedy wpadła na kogoś. Upadła na podłogę, a rzeczy z jej plecaka znalazły się już na posadzce. Przeklęła donośnie i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na sprawcę całego rumoru, zaczęła ponownie wpychać swoje przybory do torby.

\- Pomóc? – Usłyszała męski głos, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową, nadal nie przerywając czynności, jaką było składanie bluzki.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym kucnął obok Evans. W milczeniu zbierali rozsypane rzeczy. On wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek. Ona całkowicie zamyślona. Nawet nie zauważyli, że oboje sięgają po tą samą rzecz, a mianowicie orle pióro. Ich ręce przez moment się splotły. Lily wreszcie spojrzała na chłopaka i kiedy tylko zauważyła, kim on jest, szybko odskoczyła, a przy okazji poślizgnęła się. Miałaby niemiłe lądowanie, gdyby nie Potter, który doskoczył do niej z refleksem szukającego. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, po czym uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Już chciała go odwzajemnić, jednak przypomniał jej się sen z nim w roli głównej. Zaparła się rękoma i jak najszybciej potrafiła, odeszła od niego, aby po chwili zacząć wpatrywać się w Jamesa z oczekiwaniem, że zaraz coś jej oznajmi. Jednak ten milczał jak zaklęty.

\- Dziękuję – szepnęła, bo miała już dość tej przeklętej ciszy. Rogacz lekko poczochrał swoje włosy, jednak szybko się opamiętał; przecież ona tego nienawidziła, a nie chciał jej denerwować.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko – powiedział i przy okazji poprawił sobie okulary, które prawie spadły mu z nosa. – Lily, proszę, musimy porozmawiać – dodał po chwili. W jego głosie słychać było nutkę niepewności. Mimo to starał się wierzyć, że w końcu jej wszystko wytłumaczy. On musi udowodnić, że jest niewinny.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanawiała się w milczeniu. W zasadzie nie miała nic do roboty, poza tym jakieś wytłumaczenie nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Pokiwała głową, a ten, widząc to, porwał ją na ręce i szybko posadził na pierwszym lepszym łóżku. Sam również usiadł, tyle że na krześle.

\- Liluś – zaczął powoli, nawet nie zwracając uwagi, że ta chrząknęła znacząco. – Skąd ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy, że ja jestem Śmierciożercą? – zadał pytanie retoryczne. – Przecież wiesz jaki byłem i jaki jestem, znasz mnie. Nigdy bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił, ponieważ ja naprawdę cię kocham jak szalony. Uwielbiam na ciebie patrzeć, kiedy jesteś uśmiechnięta, bo wtedy twoje oczy pięknie się świecą. Na dodatek w policzkach robią ci się delikatne dołeczki. – Zamknął oczy, co wyglądało jakby przypominał sobie ją całą. – Twój zapach doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, te poziomki i wanilia są takie słodkie. Zresztą jak ty cała. A patrzę na twoje włosy, które błyszczą się w słońcu, co wygląda jakbyś miała na nich malutkie diamenciki, widzę żywy ogień, rozpalający moje serce – dokończył i otworzył szeroko oczy. Lily wpatrywała się w niego z zaskoczeniem i uśmiechem. Łzy zebrały jej się pod powiekami. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie usłyszała tak pięknych słów, które bezpośrednio jej dotyczyły. Zacisnęła oczy, przez co parę kropli popłynęło po jej policzkach. Nawet nie miała zamiaru ich zatrzymywać, nie teraz, nie w takim momencie.

\- Liluś, nie płacz, ja nie chciałem cię urazić – jęknął zdołowany. Cały czas myślał, że płacze przez niego. W zasadzie miał trochę racji. – Ale ja naprawdę nigdy nie przyłącze się do Voldemorta.

Ruda spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Teraz miała pewność, że mówi prawdę, ponieważ jego czekoladowe tęczówki błyszczały, kiedy się jej przypatrywał. Podeszła do niego i mocno wtuliła się w jego pierś. James wstrzymał oddech, lecz tylko na moment. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Kobieta jego marzeń właśnie się do niego przytula, bo powiedział jej prawdę. Chyba zacznę robić to częściej, pomyślał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Przepraszam, James, że w ciebie zwątpiłam. – Z powrotem usiadła na swoje miejsce i zaczęła z ciekawością przypatrywać się Potterowi.

\- Czyli możemy zostać przyjaciółmi? Koniec z kawałami i z „Evans, umówisz się ze mną?", a także z „Potter, ty kretynie!". Zgódź się, co ci szkodzi – mówił szybko, przez co Lilka zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Jasne – rozpromieniła się. W zasadzie czemu nie można spróbować? Już od jakiegoś czasu zauważyła, że Rogacz zmienił się na lepsze, więc czemu nie dać im tej szansy?

\- Jako przyjaciel mogę zadać ci pytanie? – Usłyszała, jakby z oddali, jego głos. Pokiwała twierdząco głową i czekała. – Opowiesz mi, co się działo, kiedy zapadłaś w śpiączkę?

Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Jeszcze nikomu tego nie mówiła, bo nie miała sił, aby to rozpamiętywać. Jednak musiała się pozbyć tego uczucia samotności, musiała się komuś wyżalić. Ponownie westchnęła i zaczęła opowieść.

Wszystko mówiła tak, jakby była w transie. Żadnego głębszego oddechu, ani nawet mrugnięcia. Cały czas opowiadała ciągiem, bez przejęcia, bez wyrażenia emocji, tak pusto. Jednak kiedy zaczęła dochodzić do momentu jej rzekomej śmierci, zaczęła lekko pochlipywać Więcej nie dała z siebie wydusić, bo się okropnie bała, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Potter usiadł koło niej i objął ją ramieniem. Po raz drugi tego dnia wtuliła się w jego ciepły tors. W jego ramionach czuła się bezpiecznie, pomimo że w jej śnie to on był mordercą. Ale tym razem wiedziała, że nic jej się nie stanie, nie z nim. Wzięła parę głębszych wdechów i wydechów, po czym opadła na poduszki.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś, to wiele dla mnie znaczy – rzekł kruczoczarny, kiedy nagle poczuł, że w kieszeni jego spodni zaczyna coś drgać. To znak, przeszło mu przez myśli, jednak nie wiedział, co zrobić z Lily, ponieważ ona nadal leżała na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami. Do jego głowy wpadł, według niego, genialny pomysł, więc bez zbędnych ceregieli wziął ją na ręce, torbę wcześniej zakładając na prawe ramię. Rudowłosa pisnęła przestraszona.

\- James! – krzyknęła, jednak gdy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco, ta wtuliła się w niego. W ciszy ruszyli przed siebie, w końcu muszą szybko dojść do pokoju wspólnego.

Przed portretem postawił ją na nogi, przecież nie wniesie jej na oczach całego Gryffindoru. Właściwie jemu by to nie przeszkadzało, ale dopiero co odzyskał Lily, a nie chce jej ponownie stracić, przez jeden głupi numer.

\- Smarki Smarka – powiedział i zaśmiał się do siebie. Lilka także parsknęła śmiechem. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że zgodzą się na takie hasło. W końcu pewnie wymyślili je Huncwoci, a oni wiedzą jak kogo podejść, żeby dostać to, czego chcą.

Wolno przechodzili przez korytarz, kiedy ktoś ich zaczepił. Lily upadła na podłogę z niezłym hukiem, przez co zbiła sobie pośladki. Jamesa zaś zarzuciło o ścianę.

\- Sorry – powiedział Łapa i wyciągnął do dziewczyny rękę, aby pomóc jej wstać. Złapała ją i po chwili znów stała na nogach, jednak tyłek nadal ją bolał. Pomasowała delikatnie swoje cztery litery i uśmiechnęła się do sprawcy rozróby. Potter także się uśmiechnął, lecz krzywo. Chyba Łapa pokrzyżował mu jakieś plany.

Syriusz złapał ją za ręce i pociągnął w stronę ciemnego Pokoju Wspólnego. Panowała tam grobowa cisza, że Evans przez krótki moment się wystraszyła. Jednak zanim zaczęła się naprawdę bać, światła zapaliły się, a jej oczom ukazały się roześmiane twarze różnych uczniów.

\- Witaj znowu, Ruda! – krzyknęli chórem. Każdy, kto miał butelkę kremowego piwa bądź szklaneczkę czegoś mocniejszego, jednym chlustem wypił wszystko. Roześmiała się na widok jej znajomych i przyjaciół. Takiego przywitania się nie spodziewała.

– Dzięki – odkrzyknęła i złapała butelkę Ognistej Whiskey, po czym pociągnęła z niej zdrowo. – Zabiję cię za tą „Rudą" – dodała i klepnęła Łapę po plecach, bo wpatrywał się w nią zdziwiony. Zresztą jak wszyscy obecni. Remus włączył muzykę, przez co na parkiet wyszło sporo osób. Jednak większość podchodziła do Evans i gratulowało jej powrotu do zdrowia. Ta noc zapowiadała się ciekawie, tym bardziej, że w ruch już poszły mocniejsze alkohole. W końcu nikt nie będzie się dobrze bawił z kremowym piwem w ręku.


	12. 10

**10\. Serce i umysł rzadko kłamią jednocześnie**

Jonathan Carroll

Zegar właśnie wybił godzinę pierwszą w nocy, jednak wieża Gryffindoru nadal huczała od muzyki. Mimo że było aż tak głośno, nikt nie narzekał, a wręcz przeciwnie czasem nawet prosili o zwiększenie mocy regulatora.

\- Kartofelku, może skusiłabyś się na jakąś przekąskę? – zaczął ironizować Łapa w stronę Dorcas. Oni chyba jako jedyni wyglądali na trzeźwych. Trzeba było tylko pozazdrościć im aż tak mocnej głowy.

\- Nie, pomidorku, nie jestem głodna – rzuciła od niechcenia i z wyrazem szoku nadal wpatrywała się w całującą parę, która siedziała w kącie. Zazwyczaj od takiego widoku trudno odwrócić wzrok.

Syriusz pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą, po czym złapał ją za brodę i odkręcił w swoją stronę. Jej ciemne tęczówki przysłoniła mgła odoru alkoholowego, jednak z uwagą przypatrywała się każdym ruchom Łapci.

\- A teraz mi powiedz, ogóreczku, czy masz ochotę na przekąskę? – powtórzył pytanie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się przez chwilę, po czym zachichotała lekko. Jego zdanie miało w końcu dwa przesłania. Uśmiechnęła się znacząco i odgarnęła kosmyk włosów, który wszedł jej do buzi.

\- Wybacz, marcheweczko, ale dziś wieczór jestem zajęta – odrzekła spokojnie i wolnym, delikatnie zataczającym się krokiem, podeszła do stolika, na którym tańczyły Lily i Anne. Z pomocą jakiegoś chłopaka z piątej klasy, ona również wdrapała się na owy mebel i zaczęła wraz z przyjaciółkami szaleć na całego

Syriusz zaś siedział dalej na swoim miejscu i zaskoczony wpatrywał się w brunetkę. W jego głowie myśli wirowały do rytmu piosenki Evanescene. Zresztą nawet zaczął potupywać nogą, aby po chwili z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pójść do dziewczyn. Wskoczył na stół, wymachując przy tym wszystkimi częściami swojego ciała. Lily pisnęła z uciechy i podskoczyła do góry. To był jej błąd, bo kiedy Łapa zawitał koło nich, zrobiło się mało miejsca. Noga jej się podwinęła, przez co o mało co nie spadła na tyłek. O mało co, ponieważ na szczęście złapał ją Oliver z siódmego roku. Uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie, jednak nie zwolnił uścisku. Rudej jakoś to nie przeszkadzało, tym bardziej, że ktoś włączył wolny kawałek. Lilka oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię, a ręce zarzuciła mu na szyję. Kiwali się wolno w rytm muzyki.

\- Za Lily Potter! – Krzyknął raptownie ktoś z końca Sali, podnosząc wysoko kieliszek do góry. Jak się później okazało był sam James, który kiedy tylko zauważył jej wściekły wzrok, szybko się poprawił: - Evans!

Wszyscy, słysząc, że czas wznieść kolejny toast, zaczęli pędem podbiegać do swoich butelek, kieliszków czy szklanek, aby po chwili zdrowo z nich łyknąć.

Dorcas, widząc owy rozgardiasz, cicho wymknęła się z Pokoju Wspólnego. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie trzeźwości, po czym żwawo ruszyła w kierunku starej klasy od transmutacji. Była już trochę spóźniona, dlatego zwiększyła trochę swoje tempo. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że poprzez owy pośpiech zapomniała zamknąć za sobą portretu, a Gruba Dama już spała, więc sam również nie mógł się zatrzasnąć.

Syriusz, który cały czas ją obserwował, od razu poszedł za nią. Posuwał się cicho i co jakiś czas ukrywał się za ścianami, żeby go przypadkiem nie przyłapała. Nagle zauważył, że weszła do jakiejś klasy i na szczęście nie zamknęła drzwi – znowu! – więc ten zajrzał do środka, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy zauważył, po co tam poszła.

Meadows zaś, kiedy tylko zauważyła chłopaka, stojącego do niej plecami, wręcz rzuciła się na niego. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał. Pocałowała go. Robiła to z pasją i delikatnością, bo wiedziała, że wtedy go lekko podnieca. Zresztą ona uwielbiała tak działać na płeć przeciwną, a w szczególności na jej lubego, który przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i biorąc głęboki oddech, oddał pocałunek.

Łapa miał już tego dość. Nie dość, ze jego ukochana całowała się na jego oczach z jakimś innym chłopakiem, to jeszcze okazał się nim Reguluj, jego brat. Przeklną cicho, ale dość wylewnie, po czym obrażony na cały świat ruszył z powrotem na imprezę, jednak nie zamierzał dalej brać w niej udziału. Teraz już miał ochotę tylko na sen.

Jak burza wpadł do Wspólnego i stanął jak wryty w ziemię. Właśnie był świadkiem niecodziennej sceny. Otóż Lily Evans, prefekt świecący przykładem, właśnie zwymiotowała na Olivera. Bąknęła coś, ale nie usłyszał, co takiego, i szybko pobiegła do dormitorium, trzymając się za usta.

Syriusz zaśmiał się z jego miny, po czym spojrzał na resztę ludzi, którzy nawet tego nie zauważyli, ponieważ zajęci byli swoimi sprawami. Westchnął zrezygnowany i podszedł do Jamesa, który aktualnie bawił się z dwoma blondynkami. Stwierdził, że jednak weźmie przykład z kumpla, dlatego w jedną rękę wziął butelkę Ognistej, a drugą objął jakąś dziewczynę, która była najbliżej niego. Pociągnął zdrowy łyk, przez co zakręciło mu się w głowie. Od razu jakoś cieplej mu się na duszy zrobiło, dlatego, nie przejmując się ową lalunią, próbującą ciągle zwrócić jego uwagę na siebie, wnet opróżnił całą butelkę. Po niej były kolejne dwie, a po nich jeszcze kremowe piwa. Sam nie wiedział, ile dokładnie wypił. Zabawa jeszcze trwała, chociaż zostali tylko ci najbardziej wytrwali.

Po jakimś czasie był ledwo przytomny, ponieważ promile alkoholu już od dawna przejęły kontrolę nad jego ciałem i umysłem. Na czworaka więc poczłapał do dormitorium. Ułożył się wygodnie na swoim łóżku, nawet nie zwracając uwagi, że czyjaś ręka wpiła mu się w brzuch, a włosy tej osoby wchodziły mu do buzi. Nieumyślnie objął dziewczynę w pasie i zasnął pochrapując cicho.

Słońce już dawno wstało, jednak pomimo tego, że próbowało obudzić uczniów swoimi jasnymi promieniami, ci nadal nie wstawali. W końcu po ciężkiej niedzieli, powinni wstać wypoczęci i pełni energii na nadchodzący tydzień. Tym razem chyba będzie troszeczkę inaczej.

Rudowłosa Gryfonka, dzięki której zrobiono wczorajszą imprezę, właśnie otworzyła oczy. Jednak szybko zamknęła je z powrotem i w głębi duszy przeklinała, że dzisiaj jest taka ładna pogoda, przecież słońce w ogóle nie daje jej spać! A mówią, że życie jest fair...

Poczuła, że coś wbija jej się w żebro. Przekręciła głowę w tamtym kierunku, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła, co to jest, wrzasnęła i niczym oparzona wstała z łóżka, przy okazji ślizgając się na czyiś bokserkach, przez co wywróciła się dość niefortunnie. Takiej pobudki się nie spodziewała. Przetarła oczy i znów spojrzała w tamtym kierunku.

\- Cholera! – krzyknęła głośno do siebie, budząc przy tym posiadacza kruczoczarnych włosów, który podszedł do niej z uśmiechem. Po nim jakoś w ogóle nie było widać „syndromu dnia następnego".

\- Witaj, przyjaciółko – powiedział i specjalnie zaakcentował ostatni wyraz. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do niego i zmarkotniała, widząc, że rozwalony na łóżku Łapa nie ma na sobie koszuli. – Co jest? – spytał Jim i jakby czytając jej w myślach, pacnął Syriusza w łeb. Czarny, wybudzając się z krainy snów, nagle pisnął głośno:

\- James, ty potworze! Oddaj mi w końcu moje szczęśliwe skarpetki! Bez niech nie będę miał powodzenia u dziewczyn!

Zamilkł, bo dotarł do niego sens słów, które wykrzyczał. Jednak stało się to trochę zbyt późno. Zaczerwienił się mocno, mrucząc coś niewyraźnego pod nosem, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Lilki i Jamesa; oni wręcz byli naprawdę rozbawieni nowym odkryciem. Miał już zamiar im coś dogadać, gdy poczuł, że jego głowa robi się strasznie ciężka. Opadł więc z łoskotem na poduszki i jęknął przeciągle, łapiąc się za głowę. Tak, te cztery butelki Ognistej Whiskey nie były dobrym pomysłem, musiał to przyznać.

Ruda także poczuła ten pulsujący ból w skroniach, jednak nie straciła zimnej krwi. Wzięła pierwszą lepszą różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie trzeźwości, a po chwili i chłopaki zostali nim uraczeni. W tym momencie wszyscy byli wdzięczni osobie, która je wynalazła. Jednak mimo tego, że czuli się już nadzwyczaj dobrze, postanowili jednogłośnie, że dzisiejsze lekcje sobie odpuszczą. Nie ma to jak małe wagary w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

\- Lily, a właściwie skąd ty się wzięłaś u nas w dormitorium? – zapytał Potter z ciekawości. To pytanie męczyło go już od dobrych paru minut. Ta tylko spojrzała znacząco na Łapę i kiedy zauważyła, że pokiwał głową, westchnęła.

\- Spałam u was – powiedziała szybko, mając wielką nadzieję, że James nie zada tego okropnego pytania. A, niech to, pomyślała, gdy je usłyszała:

\- A gdzie spałaś? Bo na podłodze cię jak nie zau… - przerwał w środku zdania i otworzył szeroko oczy. Poukładał sobie w głowie wszystkie fakty, po czym przyjrzał się Łapie; jego braku koszuli, a także spodni. - Świetnie – warknął poirytowany i szybko odsunął się od tej dwójki. – I jak, wyspaliście się? – zironizował, po czym z impetem rzucił się pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu skarpetek.

\- Jim, przestań. Nic nie zaszło – powiedziała z przekonaniem. - Chyba – dodała niepewnie i spojrzała na Syriusza, który od razu pokiwał przecząco głową, przy okazji przekonując do tego i siebie. – Zapamiętałabym to zresztą, a nic nie pamiętam, więc nie ma sprawy – warknęła sama do siebie. Prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, gdy przyuważyła, że chłopaki wpatrują się w siebie dziwnym wzrokiem, i sięgnęła po buta. W końcu musi się kiedyś ubrać, prawda? Nie zauważyła jednak małego szczegółu, którym było to, że Potter puścił oczko przyjacielowi.

\- Taki z ciebie przyjaciel?! – krzyknął Rogaty, tak głośno, że dziewczyna aż podskoczyła wystraszona. – Ty chcesz mi wszystko odebrać! – Wyciągnął różdżkę w jego kierunku. Syriusz nie pozostał mu dłuży. – Najpierw tytuł naczelnego Huncwota, a teraz dziewczynę! Black, ty zakichany dupku!

\- Potter, po nazwisku, to po pysku – odwarknął brunet i machnął różdżką, z której końca wystrzelił niebieski strumień światła. Jim odbił zręcznie zaklęcie, aby po chwili kontratakować i posłać w stronę kolegi swój, tym razem, żółty promień.

\- Stop, przestańcie! – krzyknęła Lily i weszła między chłopaków, chcąc im przerwać pojedynek. W duchu dziękowała Merlinowi, że natychmiast przestali. – Jesteście przyjaciółmi – warknęła poirytowana ich zachowaniem. – To moja wina, bo to ja weszłam do tego lóżka jako pierwsza. Nie wiedziałam do kogo one należy, no! – jęknęła z prośbą w głosie, patrząc wymownie na Pottera i Blacka.

\- Byłymi przyjaciółmi – odrzekł Rogacz mściwie, po czym dodał: - Skoro to ty się tam pierwsza znalazłaś, to nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać! – James złapał koszulę w locie i wyszedł z dormitorium, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Rudowłosa spojrzała na zdenerwowanego Syriusza i najzwyczajniej w świecie rozpłakała się. Nie chciała, aby przez jej pomyłkę, ucierpiała przyjaźń, nie ich przyjaźń… Czarny natychmiast podszedł do niej i przytulił ją mocno. W tym momencie, jak nigdy, chciał się przyznać do kawału. Jednak tego nie zrobił…

OOO

Pomimo tego, że minęły dopiero dwa dni, Lily miała już wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Nie dość, że dziewczyny, kiedy tylko dowiedziały się, o co poszło, przestały się do niej odzywać, to jeszcze reszta szkoła uważała, że chodzi z Blackiem, przez co powstał konflikt pomiędzy nim a Potterem. Oprócz tego wszystkie uczennice patrzyły na niż groźnie, a gdyby wzrok miał zabijać, na pewno już dawno leżałaby nieżywa w gnijącej trumnie.

W życiu jednak nie spodziewałaby się, że jej jedynym pocieszeniem będzie szurnięty kumpel Pottera, Syriusz. Przez te dwa dni zgrali się ze sobą wspaniale. Lily czuła się, jakby w nagrodę dostała wspaniałego, starszego brata, który zawsze się nią opiekuje, nie zważając na sytuację. Od tej pory zaczęła się tak do niego zwracać.

Właśnie siedzieli w bibliotece przy stoliku numer cztery, znajdującym się przy oknie, z którego widać było boisko do quidditcha. Syriusz nudził się niemiłosiernie, więc co jakiś czas puszczał oczko dziewczynom z jego funclubu albo dziobał rudowłosą piórem w rękę, którą trzymała na książce „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych".

\- Łapa, przestań! Ja czytam – warknęła i wysłała mu krytyczne spojrzenie. Chłopak uwielbiał ją denerwować, bo była wtedy cała czerwona na twarzy oraz śmiesznie marszczyła nos. Nic sobie nie zrobił z jej przestrogi i – tym razem - zaczął ciągać ją za rękaw, ponieważ stwierdził, że pióro chciałoby jeszcze trochę pożyć, a gdyby tak dalej robił, prawdopodobnie by je złamała.

\- Black, uprzedzam cię po raz ostatni! Jeżeli nie przestaniesz to cię stąd wykopię! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana dziewczyna i zacisnęła pięści, licząc do dziesięciu, aby się trochę uspokoić. Zapomniała jednak, że w bibliotece obowiązuje cisza, a przez jej dość piskliwy głos stara kwoka, pani Stabilo, wygoniła ją wraz z Syriuszem.

\- Świetnie – prychnęła i złożyła ręce na piersiach. – To co masz teraz w planach, panie Kocham–Swój–Szanowny–Tyłek-I-Nie-Widzę-Nic-Poza-Nim?

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Musiał stwierdzić, że Lily miała niezły charakterek, za co ją po prostu czasami uwielbiał. Czasami, ponieważ nieraz miał jej też dość. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę w milczeniu. Nagle do głowy wpadł mu wspaniały pomysł, w końcu muszą jakoś dokończyć dowcip, a teraz jest na to najlepszy moment – według niego, oczywiście.

Złapał, niczego nie spodziewającą się, dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę schodów prowadzących do góry. Zanim się zorientowała byli już na siódmym piętrze.

\- Ty czy ja? – Usłyszała męski głos przy swoim uchu.

\- Ty – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i czekała na ciąg wydarzeń. Syriusz uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie, po czym zaczął wędrować od jednej ściany do drugiej. Stała w milczeniu, aby po chwili westchnąć przeciągle, ponieważ zauważyła, że naprzeciwko niej pojawiły się wielkie, dębowe drzwi.

Chłopak pierwszy wszedł do pomieszczenia i zanim minęła minuta, gestem zaprosił Lily do środka, która bez żadnych oporów przeszła przez próg, stając jak wryta, kiedy tylko zobaczyła wygląd pomieszczenia. Otóż znajdowali się teraz w ogromnej sypialni, która była obsypana płatkami róż. Łoże z baldachimem, kanapy, kominek, wszystko to wpłynęło na nią bardzo pozytywnie i musiała przyznać w gruncie rzeczy, że jej przyjaciel ma gust.

Z ochotą usiadła na fotelu i pomyślała o herbacie. Wnet przed nią, na stoliku, pojawiły się dwa kubki z parującym płynem. Podała jeden Łapie, a drugi wzięła sobie, po czym zaczęła go powoli sączyć, wdychając przy okazji jej malinowy zapach.

Syriusz odstawił na pół wypitą herbatę i usiadł przed dziewczyną.

\- Musimy pogadać – rzekł i z przejęciem wpatrywał się w Lily.

\- Jasne – odrzekła i uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. Westchnął i złapał ją za ręce. Evans przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął i pocałował Rudą prosto w usta.

OOO

Kruczoczarny, po wyczerpującym locie na miotle, padł zmęczony na łóżko. Nawet nie zdążył zdjąć butów, kiedy Morfeusz porwał go w swoje ramion. Po chwili zaczął przewracać się to na jeden, to na drugi bok. Po jego czole zaś spływał gorący pot, a oczy mocno zacisnął, tak, że prawie nie było ich widać.

W swoim śnie był w jakimś dziwnym pokoju. Przez krótki moment przyglądał się otoczeniu, jednak kiedy zauważył, że na kanapie całuje się, jakaś znajomo wyglądająca, parka, szybko padł na fotel, bo nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że to Lily i Syriusz, którzy obdarowywali się pieszczotami dość namiętnie, wręcz brutalnie. Chłopak położył się na nią okrakiem i zaczął odpinać jej bluzkę. Ona nie pozostała mu dłużna, ponieważ zaraz rozpięła mu zamek od spodni.

\- Dosyć! – krzyknął James i jak szalony podbiegł do nich, po czym oderwał od niej Syriusza, trzymając go w żelaznym uścisku. – Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – puścił Łapę i sam opadł na kanapę. – Lily, wiesz, że cię kocham!

Obydwoje – Ruda i Łapa - zaśmiali się głośno, jednak Potter nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu. W tym momencie czuł się oszukany i był najzwyczajniej świecie zły. - Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz! – zwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Ciebie nie da się kochać, napuszony łbie – parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Łapa, przecież jesteśmy braćmi! – wykrzyknął zrozpaczony Rogacz. Tamten tylko, słysząc owe słowa, prychnął oburzony.

\- Udawałem! Zresztą nigdy cię nie lubiłem, dlatego żenię się z twoją ukochaną. No, teraz już moją – dodał z wielkim uśmiechem i pocałował Lily w usta, tyle że tym razem trwało to krótko. Dziewczyna pisnęła uradowana i pokazała Jamesowi swój pierścionek zaręczynowy. Po jamesowych policzkach pociekły łzy rozpaczy. Nie wiedział czym były spowodowane: dowiedzeniem się, że nigdy nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela, czy tym, że jego ukochana go nienawidziła.

\- Dlaczego? Jak to się stało? – szepnął, jednak zrobił to na tyle głośno, że go usłyszeli.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? – zakpiła i wydęła wargi z oburzenia. – To przez ciebie i ten głupi… - westchnęła. – Poza tym wtedy Łapcia mnie tak pocałował, że się zakochałam. Zresztą on też i to tylko przez dwa dni – wtulili się w siebie, jakby byli głusi na pojękiwania Pottera, który aktualnie podszedł do okna. Stanął na parapecie i skoczył, bo jego życie straciło jak najmniejszy sens.

Black przyciągnął do siebie swoją narzeczoną, po czym z mocą i lubością wpił jej się w miodowe usta.


	13. 11

**11\. Najczęstszy ludzki błąd – nie przewidzieć burzy w piękny czas**

Machiavelli

Zakrztusił się, więc szybko usiadł na łóżku i zaczął ciężko oddychać. Jeszcze nigdy nie śniło mu się coś tak karygodnego. Poczochrał sobie włosy, nadal nie odrywając wzroku od ściany. Ciągle bał się, że jego sen może okazać się karą za ten niewinny dowcip. W sumie zabawa ludzkimi uczuciami nie jest miła.

Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale szczęśliwy, ponieważ już dawno chciał skończyć tę dziecinadę, a teraz miał do tego jawny pretekst. Wstał dość koślawo, a lewą ręką podrapał się po tyłku. Pomimo tego, że zegarek dopiero pokazywał dwudziestą, był okropnie zmęczony. Gdyby mógł, najchętniej ponownie poszedłby spać.

W biegu złapał za różdżkę i lusterko dwukierunkowe. Musiał jak najszybciej dokończyć ten kawał, a miał wielką nadzieję, że Łapa chociaż go nie zaczął. Stanął koło wielkiego drzewa.

\- Łapa, Łapa – powiedział, zwracając się do lusterka. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Spróbował jeszcze raz, jednak tym razem usłyszał delikatne sapnięcia i mlaśnięcia. – Co,do cholery? – zapytał sam siebie i zaczął przysłuchiwać się dziwnym odgłosom, które wydobywały się ze strony Syriusza. Te dziwne odgłosy zakończył głośny jęk. Chyba poznał ten glos, a słowa jego rzekomego towarzysza utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu.

\- Liluś. – Usłyszał zachrypnięty oraz zasapany głos Blacka, który po chwili jęknął.

James miał już dość. Z wrzaskiem wyrzucił lusterko do wody i różdżką przywołał mapę. Musiał ich znaleźć i to za wszelką cenę. Z dzikością zaczął przeszukiwać, nawet najmniejszy kąt na pergaminie. Nie znalazł ich. To musiało znaczyć tylko jedno.

\- Do Pokoju Życzeń – warknął, a z jego oczu ciskały się błyskawice. Nikt w tym momencie nie chciałby być w skórze pana Syriusza Oriona Blacka.

OOO

Na początku całował ją delikatnie, jakby bał się, że ucieknie, aczkolwiek z czasem jego pocałunek przybrał na mocy. Z uwielbieniem wpił jej się w usta, a musiał przyznać, że jeszcze czegoś takiego nie czuł. W tym momencie ogromnie zazdrościł Rogatemu, że pierwszy zauważył tak doskonałą dziewczynę. Jednak ta chwila należała do nich. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że Lilka delikatnie zaczęła oddawać pocałunek, ponieważ na początku wręcz odpychała go od siebie. Teraz zamarzyło mu się dowiedzieć, co sobie myśli.

To tylko kawał, to tylko kawał, powtarzał sobie w myślach, aby jego testosteron nim nie zawładną, a był już naprawdę tego bliski.

Przestań to brat, tylko brat, powtarzała sobie w myślach. Jednak nadal nie mogła zakończyć i oderwać się od niego. W tej chwili za bardzo go pragnęła.

Ich niewinny pocałunek zaczął przeradzać się w coś namiętniejszego. Lily zarzuciła swoje ręce na jego szyję, a on złapał ją w tali i przylgnął do niej bliżej. Stanowczo za blisko.

Nie dość, że czuł się dziwnie, tak jakby całował swoją siostrę, to jeszcze nie mógł się od niej oderwać, bo jakaś siła ciągnęła go w jej stronę. Zaklną w myślach, jednak nie przerwał pocałunku.

Przejechał językiem po jej górnej wardze, a ręce skierował do rozpięcia jej koszuli.

Dość, krzyczała w myślach Ruda, jednak nic nie zrobiła, a to było najgorsze. Sama włożyła swoje dłonie pod jego koszulę i opuszkami palców zaczęła gładzić jego plecy. Rozpiął jeden guzik – stop! Drugi – proszę! Trzeci – uważaj! Czwarty – dosyć!

\- Łapa, Łapa. – Nagle usłyszeli ciche wołanie Jamesa, więc na chwile zaprzestali, jednak kiedy dalej wsłuchiwali się w ciszę, stwierdzili, że im się przywidziało. A to był ich błąd.

Black ponownie się dobrał do biednej Lilki, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, przecież mógł to skończyć.

Znów im przerwało nawoływanie Pottera, jednak tym razem odskoczyli od siebie oparzeni, przez co było bardziej słychać ich zasapane oddechy. Łapa mlasnął niechcący, a Lily, słysząc to, jęknęła zdruzgotana. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, co zrobiła. Szybko zatkała usta dłonią i wpatrywała się tępo w Syriusza. On również, tyle że jego ręka natychmiast powędrowała do kieszeni.

\- Liluś – odsapną, a po chwili jęknął zły, że w ogóle zgodził się na taki kawał. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, jednak jego wysiłki przerwał wrzask i plusk, jakby coś wpadło do wody. Spojrzał na Lily, której mina świadczyła o tym, że jest zdenerwowana i zawstydzona.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął Łapa i podrapał się w głowę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ani jak się zachować. – Szybko – dodał po chwili i zaczął zapinać swoją koszulę. Syriusz opadł na kanapę i oblał się herbatą, której jeszcze nie zdążył wypić. Kiwnął ręką w stronę Lily, aby ta podeszła do niego, bo miał jej coś pilnego do powiedzenia.

\- Zazwyczaj nie kłamię Rogaczowi, ale teraz jest to sytuacja bez wyjścia – powiedział lekko speszonym głosem, jednak kiedy zauważył, ze Lilka kinęła głową na znak, że się zgadza, mówił dalej. – Zrobimy tak…

Po chwili już wszystko zostało wytłumaczone i omówione. Szybko poszli na swoje miejsca i czekali na Pottera.

\- Pomińmy ten incydent, co? - spytał Syrek i popatrzył na dziewczynę z nadzieją. - Bądźmy nadal przyjaciółmi, tylko przyjaciółmi – uściślił, a po chwili jeszcze dodał: - Zależmy mi na tym. - Uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do niego. Jednak szybko przybrała swoją wyćwiczoną minę wściekłości i czekała. Miała wielką nadzieję, że wszystko potoczy się dobrze.

Zauważyła jak drzwi zaczęły się pojawiać, więc zgrabnym ruchem złapała za kubek i zaczęła ganiać Syriusza po całym pomieszczeniu. Kiedy tylko James wszedł, stanął oniemiały. Uspokoił się i odsapnął, bo widocznie źle zrozumiał pogrania Łapy, a teraz się wstydził. Jak on w ogóle mógł zwątpić w swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Nie wiedział jednak, jak bardzo się mylił.

\- Chodź tutaj, pchlarzu. – Usłyszał wrzask Lilki, bezowocnie goniącą Syriusza, który z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, uciekał jak najszybciej potrafił. – Jeszcze cię dorwę! Zapłacisz mi za to!

Black zaśmiał się i nagle stanął, przez co rudowłosa wpadła na niego z impetem. Obydwoje wylądowali na podłodze z dość komicznymi minami. Otóż Lily była wściekła, a Łapa zadowolony, co właściwie nie było żadną nowością.

\- Ty jesteś jakiś niewyżyty czy… o, James? Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała dziewczyna i szybko wstała z Syriusza, który w tym momencie zanosił się głośnym śmiechem, widząc zarumienioną Lily. Trzeba było im przyznać, że nieźle grają na zwłokę.

\- Lily, ja przepraszam! – uśmiechnął się do niej i przytulił mocno do siebie. Puścił perskie oko do Łapy, a tamten chrząknął nieznacznie. Było mu trochę niezręcznie, ale cóż, lepiej żeby James nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Wiesz co ta wesz zrobiła!? – poskarżyła się rudowłosa Jamesowi z udawanym oburzeniem, który według Syriusza, wyszedł jej naprawdę świetnie i naturalnie. – Pocałował mnie!

Niczym obruszona kotka, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i wpatrywała się w Pottera z wyczekiwaniem, a ten zaczął się jedynie śmiać. To trochę ulżyło dziewczynie, mimo tego, nie zmieniła miny.

\- Ciebie to śmieszy? – pisnęła zła jak osa. Zauważyła, że ten chce coś dodać, więc szybko dopowiedziała. – Jak nauczysz się tak całować jak Łapa, to wtedy pogadamy – mruknęła z cichą satysfakcją i dumnie wyszła z Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy wychodziła, usłyszała jeszcze tylko tubalny śmiech Blacka, który aż zwinął się na podłodze. James zaś wpatrywał się cały czas w punkt, w którym wcześniej stała dziewczyna i otwierał, po czym zamykał buzię jak ryba. Zamurowało go.

Następnego dnia dziewczyny powiedziały Lilce, że to był kawał, przez co ta odetchnęła z ulgą. Jednak najwięcej radości i wesołości dla przyjaciół przyniósł sam Rogacz, dzięki któremu każdy z nich chodził z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

 _(przypomnienie)_

 _James i Syriusz siedzieli w dormitorium i obmyślali kolejny dowcip. Jednak Rogaty miał nietęgą minę, przez co nie szło im dobrze, a wręcz okropnie. Zazwyczaj to on był od wymyślania kawałów, Syriusz od ich przeprowadzania, a Remus od kombinowania jak uciekać z miejsca „wypadku". Razem byli prawdziwymi Huncwotami, osobno jednak rzadko udawało im się przeprowadzić żart w całości, bo przeważnie jakiś jego punkt nie był dobrze dopracowany._

 _Jim podparł rękoma głowę i ułożył się wygodnie na podłodze obok Łapy, który był oparty o lóżko. Obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, za to w ich głowach panował istny chaos. Co jakiś czas rzucali sobie spojrzenia typu „wymyśl coś, bo moja głowa jest już przeciążona!" bądź „spadaj na drzewo!"._

 _Rogacz westchnął mimowolnie, przez co Syriusz zerknął na niego i uniósł brwi w geście niezrozumienia i ciekawości. Miał zamiar już coś powiedzieć, kiedy Jim ponownie westchnął, tym razem brzmiało to bardziej zrezygnowanie. Ociężale podniósł się z podłogi i z impetem rzucił się na łóżko, przez co niechcący jego noga potrąciła twarz młodego Blacka._

 _\- Uważaj – warknął poirytowany poszkodowany. – Dobra, a teraz bez ściemy. Powiedz, co ci na serduchu leży i daj mi żyć – powiedział teatralnym tonem i usiadł koło przyjaciela, klepiąc go w plecy. James niechętnie acz z radością, zgiął się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym westchnął ponownie, a jego ręka powędrowała do włosów, aby je trochę zmierzwić._

 _\- Chodzi mi o ten kawał – zaczął niemrawo. – Czy ty w ogóle całowałeś się z Lily? – spytał, a Syriusz zakrztusił się. Tego się nie spodziewał._

 _\- Yyy… no… yyy...– jąkał się. – Ta… - spuścił wzrok zawstydzony, bo nadal nie wiedział, jaka odpowiedź go zadowoli. Czy lepiej kłamać, czy choć po części mówić prawdę?_

 _\- A ona oddawała pocałunki? – zapytał przyjaciela, a ten głośno przełknął ślinę. Jedno jest pewne, musi grać na zwłokę._

 _\- O co ci teraz chodzi? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, Łapa, który był lekko zdenerwowany_

 _\- Powiedz mi, jak ją całowałeś. Trzeba używać całych ust czy wystarczy jedna warga? A jeżeli już, to co zrobić z językiem? Stary, to Lily! – jęknął!_

 _Syriusz wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem, przez co spadł na podłogę z hukiem. Jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, że może go coś zaboleć, tylko dalej, trzymając się za brzuch, rechotał niczym opętany. Kiedy tylko na niego spojrzał, śmiech powracał z podwojoną mocą._

 _Wszystko byłoby na swoim miejscu, gdyby nie pewne cztery dziewczyny, które wpadły przez drzwi, podtrzymując się framugi i ściany. One także miały się głośno, a z ich oczu płynęły łzy rozbawienia. Otóż te trzy, niczego winne, Gryfonki oraz jedna Krukonka stały pod drzwiami i najzwyczajniej w świecie, podsłuchiwały. Mimo tego, że jakoś próbowały się nie roześmiać, ich poświęcenie, takie jak wsadzanie pięści do buzi, poszło na marne._

 _(koniec przypomnienia)_

Dwudziesty października zapowiadał się wspaniale. Cała szkoła siedziała właśnie w Wielkiej Sali i jadła kolacje. Przy stole Gryffindoru od czasu do czasu wybuchały głośne salwy śmiechu. Każdy, kto przysłuchiwał się szóstoroczniakom, także na twarzy miał ogromny uśmiech.

\- Co mówi ściana do ściany? – Słyszano głos Blacka. – Spotkajmy się na rogu.

Jego głupi kawały przejmowano z wielkim entuzjazmem. Nikt nie mógł się powstrzymać od choćby parsknięcia śmiechem. Huncwotki i Huncwoci zaś, śmiejąc się głośno, łapali się za brzuchy, a z ich oczu leciały łzy rozbawienia. Anne nawet raz spadła z krzesła, kiedy usłyszała kawał Remusa, Zresztą nie tylko ją powalił na kolana:

\- Co mówi lustro do lustra? – powiedział. – Sorry, odbiło mi się.

Przyjaciele właśnie odbywali coś takiego, zwanego głupawą. Wystarczyły lekkie komentarze do czegoś, a ci już wybuchali niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Sam Dumbledore patrzył na nich z uśmiechem, a kiedy doleciały do niego jakieś urywki dowcipów, chichotał w swój kielich. Jednak po chwili wstał, coś sobie uświadamiając, przez co wszyscy raptownie zamilkli. Machnął różdżką, a zrobił to tak szybko, że nikt nawet tego nie zauważył. Wnet cztery czary przysunęły się do niego. Cała sala zamarła i wyczekiwała na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Niektórzy nawet pod stołem zaciskali kciuki, aby to na nich wypadło.

\- O cholera! – szepnął James. – Zapomniałem wrzucić swoje nazwisko do tej jeban…

\- Potter, wyrażaj się! – skarciła go Lily, jednak sama miała nietęgą minę.

Dyrektor usłyszał ciche szepty, więc zaklaskał w dłonie. To był bardzo dobry sposób, ponieważ wszyscy wnet zamilkli. Chrząknął nieznacznie i zaczął:

\- Wybaczcie, że przerywał wam tą wyśmienitą kolację, ale proszę na razie nie jeść – zwrócił się w stronę Petera, przez co ten spłoną rumieńcem. – A tak przy okazji to spróbujcie tych roladek, bo naprawdę są przepyszne – puścił do nich oko, na co wszyscy zaśmiali się. – Nie przedłużając: To dzisiaj zostaną wybrane osoby, która jadą do Beauxbatons – zamachnął się różdżką, a wnet na jego dłoni pojawiły się cztery karteczki z nazwiskami. – Na pierwszy odstrzał pójdą Ślizgoni: Emily Tingley z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Dalej Setha Hawes i Regulus Black oraz Bellatrix Black i Rudolf Lestrange – po sali przeszły jęki i okrzyki radości. Nawet Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się, co było bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwne. – Puchoni: Candy Reamer i Steve Golddog, Kimberly Times z Andromedą Black oraz Billy Amster i Alice Collein. Z Revenclawu: Lissie Roshid i Malcolm Dalck, Annabell Sathe i Daniel Rutherford oraz Martha Glamour i Benjamin Bett. No, i zostali nam Gryfoni – tu uśmiechnął się do nich. - Lily Evans i James Potter, Syriusz Black z Anne Wisborn oraz Remus Lupin i Dorcas Meadows. Serdecznie gratuluję tym wszystkim osobom. Reszta informacji zostanie przesłana wam do dormitorium. To by było na tyle, smacznego bądź dobranoc – powiedział, po czym ponownie usiadł na swoim krześle i zajął się dokańczaniem gulaszu, aby po chwili wdać się w rozmowę z McGonagall.

Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie zajął się jednak jedzeniem, no, może oprócz Petera, który według zaleceń dyrektora smakował się w roladkach. Musiał przyznać mu rację, były wyśmienite.

Lis, która od dłuższego czasu siedziała przy stole Gryfonów, uniosła rękę do góry, łapiąc przy tym dłoń Remusa.

\- My coś wiemy, ale wam nie powiemy – zanuciła szczęśliwa. Tamci tylko wpatrywali się w nich z zaskoczeniem.

\- Mówcie! – rozkazała Dorcas i spojrzała na nich krytycznie.

\- Ja i Remi…

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj – przerwał jej chłopak i uniósł dwie ręce do góry w znaku dezaprobaty. Rudowłosa prychnęła. – No wiesz, przecież sam na to wpadłeś – zaperzyła się, a kiedy zobaczyła jego niewinną minkę, ponownie prychnęła. – No, to sama na to wpadłam – uśmiechnęła się uroczo i mówiła dalej – kiedy Liluś…

\- Tylko ja tak mogę na nią mówić – wtrącił się Potter ze swoim uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie – zaczęła Ruda, jednak szybko się poprawiła – nikt nie może!

\- Wydało się – krzyknął Syriusz i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Zresztą jak reszta.

\- Nic się nie wydało. I nie szczerz tak tych swoich ładnych ząbków, bo ja mam też bardzo ładną pięść – warknęła poirytowana, jednak kiedy Łapa szybko zasłonił swoje usta, zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Dobra, Roshid, mów co i jak – zaperzył się Jim i przypatrywał się rudowłosej z ciekawością.

\- Po nazwisku to po pysku, Potter! Po prostu, kiedy Lilka leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym, my – wskazała ręką na siebie i Lunatyka – wrzuciliśmy nasze nazwiska do czary.

Po chwili przyjaciele zaczęli się ściskać i całować. Właśnie Dorcas przytuliła się do Remusa, kiedy zauważyła czyjś wzrok na sobie. Odkręciła się i zamarła, bo jej chłopak właśnie patrzył na nią z żądzą mordu w oczach. Kiwną na nią, a potem na wyjście. Zrozumiała, więc szybko przeprosiła resztę i udała się w kierunku wskazanym przez Regulusa.

Stała i czekała na błoniach, po chwili ten doszedł do niej i bezceremonialnie złapał ją za nadgarstek. Szli w milczeniu, a po policzkach Meadows zaczęły płynąć łzy przerażenia, bo w tej chwili naprawdę się go przestraszyła. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki brutalny. Nawet zaczęła żałować, że wyszła z nim na zewnątrz.

\- W co ty pogrywasz? – krzyknął zdenerwowany i potrząsną nią mocno. Syknęła.

\- Przestań, to boli! Ja mu tylko podziękowałam! - wyrywała mu się, jednak na próżno, bo Regulus był od niej o stokroć silniejszy. – Wrzucił moje nazwisko do czary, więc jedziemy razem – próbowała zdobyć się na uśmiech, jednak wyszedł jej tylko krzywy grymas.

\- No, to ładnie dziękujesz! – warknął. – A gdyby ktoś przyniósłby ci kawę, jakbyś podziękowała? Tak czy trochę wylewniej?

\- Zmieniłeś się – szepnęła i spuściła wzrok. Ten tylko zaśmiał się ironicznie, po czym złapał ją za udo i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno wpił jej się w usta. - Przestań! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i wyrwała mu się. Młodszy Black spojrzał na nią i z zamachem uderzył ją w twarz. Z kpiącym uśmiechem wrócił do zamku, nawet się z nią nie żegnając.

Dziewczynie łzy ciekły z oczu, więc aby schować się przed ludźmi, szybko pobiegła za chatkę Hagrida. Nie weszła tam, ponieważ nie chciała pokazywać się mu w takim stanie. Nie zważając już na nic, usiadła pomiędzy domkiem a lasem i zaniosła się cichym szlochem.

Nagle poczuła, że cos ją kłuje w rękę, więc spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Jej oczom ukazały się jakieś krzaki. Niewiele myśląc, zerwała parę listków i zacięła sobie nimi rękę. Zapach krwi doleciał do jej nozdrzy, zemdliło ją. Zaczęło jej się lekko kręcić w głowie, ale mimo to poczuła się lepiej na psychice. Ból odpędzał ból.

Przesiedziała tam jeszcze parę minut, po czym zerwała owe rośliny i włożyła je do kieszeni szaty. Koślawym krokiem skierowała się do zamku, a wszystkie swoje smutki zostawiła w trujących roślinach, które spoczywały na dni jej peleryny szkolnej.


	14. 12

**12\. Są takie chwile, w których człowiek przytuliłby się nawet do jeża**

Bułatowicz

Pewien chłopak z blond włosami siedział właśnie na parapecie w swoim pokoju, który potocznie nazywany był kuszetem. Podkulił nogi, na które położył głowę, po czym zaczął wpatrywać się w zachmurzone niebo. Uwielbiał takie widoki, tym bardziej, że nie było widać gwiazd, ani księżyca, przez co niebo było całe czarne. Westchnął mimowolnie, gdy przyuważył, że jakaś jasna poświata przecina niebyt. Zawsze uważał, że burza to wspaniałe zjawisko.

To miejsce, pomimo swojej magicznej strony, było straszne. Nienawidził Durmstrangu, bo z niczym przyjemnym mu się nie kojarzył. Zresztą ten ich język jest strasznie okropny, w niczym nie przypominający rodzinnego, miękkiego angielskiego.

Jego usta wygięły się w kpiącym uśmiechu, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie tą ruda jędzę. W głębi ducha przyrzekł sobie, że go popamięta. Do tego jeszcze ten Potter - Obrońca Szlam i Uciśnionych. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, a tu nagle ten panicz wtrącił swoje trzy grosze i wszystko runęło. Na jego wspomnienie Dawes zacisnął pięści i prychnął oburzony.

Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno, jego wzrok padł na zamkowy park, który szybko obrzucił nienawistnym spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili zmarszczył brwi. Sięgnął po okulary i ponownie spojrzał w kierunku, skąd wydobywało się lekkie światło.

Nie myśląc długo, zeskoczył z parapetu i szybkim krokiem się tam skierował. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego go to interesuje, jednak doszedł do wniosku, że jest to po prostu ludzka ciekawość, która u niego osiągnęła podwójny stopień.

Wszedł w gęste zarośla i zacisnął usta, aby nie słyszano jak ciężko oddycha. Wychylił delikatnie głowę zza krzaków i z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się dwójce czarodziejów, którzy stali, właściwie jeden z nich klęczał, w półmroku. Widział zaledwie krzywe kontury ich ciał. Każdy z nieznajomych miał na sobie czarną pelerynę, która pod wpływem nawet najdelikatniejszego ruchu, powiewała lekko na wietrze.

Jeden z nich podniósł się z kolan i spojrzał ze strachem na swojego władcę. Próbował oderwać swoje niebieskie oczy od tych strasznych, wręcz czerwonych tęczówek swojego prześladowcy. Przez moment nawet mu się to udało, jednak nie na długo, ponieważ czuł, jak jakaś niewidzialna moc zaczyna go torturować od środka. Co chwilę na jego twarzy pojawiał się grymas bólu, rozpaczy i udręki.

Kiedy Rayan w łunie księżycowej dostrzegł twarz spowinowaconego, zatkał sobie usta ręką, aby nie krzyknąć. Otóż oczy tego biedaka wychodziły z gałek ocznych, a z ust spływała mu piana. Włosy, zawsze przylizane, teraz stanowiły wielką rewolucję na głowie, a perfidny uśmieszek po prostu zniknął.

Po chwili z różdżki oprawcy błysnął zielony strumień światła, by następnie posłyszeć huk opadającego, martwego ciała prosto na trawę. Morderca przez chwilę wpatrywał się w starego Karkarowa z uśmiechem szatana, aby po chwili zmarszczyć swoje łyse czoło i skierować różdżkę dokładnie w gąszcz, w którym siedział ukryty Dawes.

Morderca odczekał minutę, a jego wściekłe, czerwone tęczówki biegle posuwały się od jednego liścia do drugiego i z zawirowaniem wertowały każdy najmniejszy kąt gąszczu. Przez chwilę jego oczy spotkały się z oczami blondyna, który pod wpływem tego przenikającego spojrzenia po prostu krzyknął zrozpaczony.

Tym razem także błysnęło zielone światło, które na pewno nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Kolejne ciało obiło się o ziemię, a Czarny Pan zaśmiał się wrogo. Przelewitował ciało uśmierconej osoby pod swoje bose stopy i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Kolejny Dawes skończył swój marny żywot właśnie dzisiejszej nocy. Nagle widząc, że w zamku zapalają się kolejno światła, szybko deportował się z głośnym brzdękiem.

W piękną, acz burzliwą noc, zginęły bliźniaki - Rayan i Raven - Dawes, a także dyrektor Durmstrangu - Edward Karkarow. Pomimo tej szkody jakoś nikt za nimi nie płakał. Żadna łza nie została wylana, ponieważ sami nikogo nie żałowali.

OOO

Tymczasem w spokojnej oraz zamglonej Anglii, a mianowicie w starożytnym zamku Hogwart, który sam w sobie jest magiczny, właśnie leniwi uczniowie przeciągali się w swoich łóżkach. Właściwie to tylko jedna uczennica z szóstego roku - Lily Evans, w końcu reszta o tej porze jeszcze głośno chrapała. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, mimo że nie zdążyła jeszcze nawet uchylić powiek. Coś głęboko w sercu mówiło jej, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie naprawdę udany. Tym bardziej, że o dziesiątej jest wyjście do Hogsmeade w celu dokupienia sobie rzeczy na wyjazd, bo przecież do wizyty we Francji zostało już tylko pięć dni.

Ociężale usiadła na łóżku i zamrugała kilkakrotnie powiekami. Przez chwilę tępo wpatrywała się w ścianę, by w końcu oprzytomnieć i wolnym krokiem podążyć do łazienki. Nie minęło pół godziny, a Lily stała już pachnąca i gotowa do wyjścia. Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał ósmą. Westchnęła, gdy jej wzrok przebiegł po śpiących dziewczynach, jednak raptem do głowy wpadł jej szatański pomysł. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i zamachnęła się różdżką, przez co nad głowami dziewczyn pojawiły się dwa wiaderka z wodą. Ponownie machnęła owym patykiem, po czym szybko schowała się w kołdrze i całą swoja siłą woli próbowała się nie roześmiać.

Gryfonki, które zostały brutalnie obudzone, z wrzaskiem wyskakiwały z łóżka. Jednak Ann niechcący zahaczyła nogą o pościel, przez co z głośnym łomotem spadła prosto na twarz na podłogę.

Lily słysząc to, nie wytrzymała, więc po dormitorium poniósł się jej perlisty śmiech.

\- Evans! - warknęła poirytowana Dorcas i z włosów wycisnęła strumień wody. Głośnym krokiem podeszła do rudowłosej, a ta chcąc szybko uciec, poderwała się do góry. To był jej wielki błąd, bo zapomniała, że jest owinięta w pościel, przez co tym razem ona wylądowała na posadzce. Syknęła z bólu i przeturlała się koło nóg Wisborn, po czym wstała chwiejnie. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc, że złagodziła sytuację, w końcu jej współlokatorki zwijały się ze śmiechu.

W pół do dziesiątej przyjaciółki wyszły z dormitorium i nieśpiesznie udały się na błonia. Stwierdziły, że zjedzą w miasteczku, ponieważ teraz nie mają za dużo czasu. Chociaż przez trzydzieści minut na pewno by się wyrobiły, jednak nie mogły się już doczekać wspólnych zakupów, zresztą jak każda nastoletnia czarownica.

Chwilę potem stały już przed wejściem głównym i zaśmiewały się do łez z ich porannej przygody. Lissie, która właśnie do nich podeszła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pokręciła energicznie głową. Zauważyła, że Filch już zaczyna sprawdzać listę, więc złapała Lilkę i Ann pod boki i pociągnęła je w stronę zdenerwowanego woźnego. Moment stały w kolejce, aby po chwili raźnym krokiem ruszyć w kierunku Hogsmeade, jedynej wioski, w której mieszkają sami czarodzieje.

W połowie drogi Huncwoci dołączyli do dziewczyn i zaczęli rozmawiać na przeróżne tematy. Co chwila wybuchali śmiechem, jednak to nie spowalniało ich żwawego marszu. Nie musieli czekać na Argusa, ponieważ sami doskonale znali drogę, w końcu odwiedzali tę wioskę od ponad trzech lat, zresztą nie tylko w weekendy, bo wynaleźli tajne przejścia, dzięki którym do Hogsmeade mogą dotrzeć w niecałe pół godziny. Jednak tym razem postawili na świeże powietrze.

Z oddali było już widać szyby z wystawami, mimo to młodzież nadal szła własnym tempem, przecież mają czas do wieczora, a mianowicie do dziewiętnastej, a jest dopiero dziesiąta.

Lily właśnie dla śmiechu zmierzwiła Remusowi czuprynę, kiedy podszedł do niej pewien nieznajomy. Zapałał ją za rękę i spojrzał swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami, prosto w jej, tego samego koloru, oczy. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przekrzywiając głowę, jakby się nad czymś dogłębnie zastawiał.

\- Witaj - powiedział nonszalanckim tonem, a do tego mruknął niczym zadowolony kociak. Rudowłosa zalała się rumieńcem, ponieważ owy osobnik nadal trzymał mocno jej dłoń.

Potter spojrzał groźnie na czarnowłosego, w końcu pierwszy raz widzi, żeby jego Lilka rumieniła się przed chłopakiem. I musi temu zapobiec!

Lis zaś, wiedząc co się święci, pociągnęła Syriusza za rękaw kurtki i oczami wskazała mu najpierw na Evans, a potem na Pottera. Kiwnął głową w geście zrozumienia i chrząknął nieznacznie. Teraz każdy wpatrywał się w niego z różnymi uczuciami wymalowanymi na twarzy. Black nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jednak szybko oprzytomniał i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Skąd znasz naszą Rudą? - spytał Łapa z tym swoim uśmieszkiem i specjalnie zaakcentował przedostatni wyraz. - Jeżeli w ogóle ją znasz - dodał wrednie, przez co dostał od Anne sójkę w bok. Wzruszył tylko nieznacznie ramionami i dalej wpatrywał się w bruneta.

\- Patrick Smith i mi też jest miło - powiedział zielonooki i uśmiechnął się przymilnie, po czym wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku. Pomimo, że podał dłoń Syriuszowi, uścisnął ją James, z którego oczu cisnęły się błyskawice. Nowopoznany chłopak jednak wcale nie był zdziwiony zachowaniem pana Pottera, w końcu cała szkoła wiedziała, że okularnik podkochuje się w Rudej. Uścisnęli sobie ręce w dość mocny sposób, mimo to na twarzy żadnego z nich nie wystąpił grymas bólu, a wręcz przeciwnie, bo tylko patrzyli sobie dumnie w oczy.

\- James Potter - przedstawił się Rogaty, przerywając ich uścisk. Jego wzrok, tym razem padł na splecione dłonie Lilki i Smitha. Zmarszczył brwi i warknął cicho, co nie uszło uwadze Syriusza, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a w myślach układał już sobie pierwsze sprzeczki jego przyjaciela z nowym znajomym Rudej. - A ty zaraz zginiesz - dodał Jim i z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w Patricka, jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, tylko ponownie zwrócił się w kierunku Evans.

\- Mogę panią porwać na minutkę? - spytał uroczo, zachowując się jak dżentelmen, bo pocałował jej delikatną dłoń, przez co po ciele Lilki przeszły ciarki. Pokiwała twierdząco głową, a ten, widząc to, szybko odciągnął ich od natrętnych spojrzeń przyjaciół dziewczyny.

Dorcas westchnęła z radością i ponownie obrzuciła Lily i jej adoratora spojrzeniem. Pomimo że, cieszyła się ze szczęścia swojej najbliższej przyjaciółki, to w głębi duszy serdecznie jej tego zazdrościła. Meadows także chciała, aby to za nią ganiały chmary chłopaków, a nie, jak zawsze, ona za nimi. W zasadzie to ma Regulusa, ale on nigdy nie będzie taki szarmancki czy opiekuńczy, ponieważ młody Black ma swoją osobowość i nie zamierza się zmienić, nawet dla niej. Sama nie wie, czemu się nim przejmuje, może dlatego, że jest jej go żal, ponieważ nie zna takiego uczucia jak przyjaźń czy miłość, a może dlatego, że czuje do niego coś więcej, tak, jak sobie wmawia.

Ponownie westchnęła, tyle że tym razem ze smutkiem. Miała już po dziurki w nosie tego dnia, najpierw została obudzona w dość koszmarny sposób, tym bardziej, że miała taki piękny sen, a potem ten chłopak, który zaczyna podrywać Lily; w myślach musiała przyznać, że naprawdę jest przystojny.

Nagle poczuła, że ktoś ją mocnej, niż powinien, ściska za ramię. Odwróciła się w tym kierunku z zamiarem przybliżenia tej osobie, jednak kiedy tylko zobaczyła, kim ona jest, zaczęła się niepohamowanie śmiać. Otóż pan Potter miał tak przezabawną minę, że nawet koń by się zaśmiał. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu Dorcas nie widziała takiej zazdrości w oczach Jamesa. Na ogół, kiedy jakiś chłopak zbliżył się do jego wybranki serca, ten odstraszał go swoim spojrzeniem, przygadywał mu coś bądź po prostu rzucał na niego zaklęcie. Jednak teraz nie zrobił nic, tylko stał z otwartą buzią i oczami, morderczo wpatrzonymi w Smitha, które wyglądały jak małe szparki. Do tego jedną pięść zacisnął na różdżce, a drugą właśnie na rękawie kurtki panny Meadows.

\- Jak ja go zaraz, normalnie… - zaczął swój wywód James dość wrogim tonem. Ann złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę wioski. W końcu najwyższy czas, aby się tam znaleźć, bo przez tą małą konfrontację zostali na samym końcu. Wszyscy wspólnie stwierdzili, oczywiście wyłączając Rogatego, który przeżywał wewnętrzne katusze, że Lily i Patrick dojdą do Hogsmeade razem, a oni poczekają na nich w barze „Pod Trzema Miotłami".

Już mieli wykrzyczeć swój plan, kiedy Lily podbiegła do nich z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Spojrzała na przyjaciółki i puściła im perskie oko.

\- O piątej – odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie dziewczyn i zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Z daleka można by zauważyć, że od tej rudowłosej osóbki bije teraz radosna aura.

\- Zabiję, zakopię, odkopię, poćwiartuję, złożę w kupę, sklonuję i zabiję klony – mruczał pod nosem Potter, a każdy, kto miał sposobność usłyszeć jego groźby, parskał śmiechem. Nawet sama Evans śmiała się pod nosem. W głębi ducha cieszyła się jak dziecko, które dopiero co dostało lizaka, że jej przyjaciel jest o nią zazdrosny. Lubiła to, zresztą ja każda dziewczyna.

\- No, nareszcie – rzekła zadowolona Lissie i klasnęła w dłonie. Dziewczyny także pisnęły z uciechy i szybkim krokiem pognały w stronę przeróżnych butików. Huncwoci zaś popatrzyli na oddalające się przyjaciółki z rozbawieniem. Wiedzieli, że co jak co, ale one nie odpuszczą żadnej okazji do kupienia sobie nowych ciuchów bądź innych, zazwyczaj ekstrawaganckich przyborów do wszelkiego upiększania. Sami mieli zamiar chodzić po sklepach, jednak bardziej, ich zdaniem, interesujących.

James, który minutę wcześniej mógłby wszystkich pozabijać, teraz z błyskiem w brązowych oczach patrzył na najnowszy sklep z przyborami kawalarskimi w sam raz dla niezawodnych Huncowotów. Poczuł, jak Remus mocno klepnął go po plecach i z wrednym uśmiechem pobiegł za Łapą, który już stał przed oknem wystawy.


	15. 13

**13\. Książki są jak ludzie, których wartości nie poznaje się po stroju**

Parandowski

Na błękitnym niebie widać było tylko niknące łuny promieni słońca. Pomimo swej wczesnej pory, jesienny klimat dawał się we znaki. Wcześnie robiło się ciemno i coraz częściej dął silny wiatr, który chaotycznie rozwiewał wszystkie kolorowe liście Zakazanego Lasu. Ptaki, które latem organizowały tam swoje koncerty, teraz odlatywały w siną dal, a zwierzęta, niegdyś wygrzewające się w słońcu, pod koniec jesieni zapadały w twardy, zimowy sen. Cały świat pogrążał się w ciemnych kolorach, jednak ta pora roku była witana z wielkim entuzjazmem.

Nieopodal wysokiego, magicznego zamku, znajdowała się wioska, w której było pełno młodych ludzi, spacerujących od jednej sklepowej witryny do drugiej. Już z daleka można było dosłyszeć ich podniecone głosy, które domagały się jeszcze jednego spaceru wokół budynków. Jednak najgłośniej zachowywały się cztery dziewczyny, które ze śmiechem podążały do „Trzech Mioteł", aby odpocząć przez chwilę po wyczerpujących zakupach.

\- Ale nogi mnie bolą – poskarżyła się Dorcas i sapnęła niewyraźnie, co wywołało u przyjaciółek napad szaleńczego chichotu. Blondynka oparła głowę na ramieniu zielonookiej, próbując nieudolnie powstrzymać śmiech. Lissie podniosła głowę do góry i tak trwała zamyślona, dopóty brunetka nie uderzyła jej lekko w ramię.

\- Już dwadzieścia po piątej? – zapytała samą siebie Ann. Mimo wyraźnego zaskoczenia w głosie, wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i uśmiechnęła się na widok Dor i Lis, które obgadywały jakąś Puchonkę, poruszającą się niedaleko od nich.

\- Co?! – krzyknęła nagle Lily ze zdziwieniem. Rzuciła torby z ciuchami w ramiona przyjaciółek i szybko pobiegła na umówione miejsce. – Dzięki! – dodała zanim całkowicie zniknęła za zakrętem. Anne zaś pod wpływem toreb, które dostała od Lilki, zachwiała się. Przeklęła szpetnie, ale szybko złapała równowagę. Po chwili rozejrzała się wokół i rzuciła mordercze spojrzenie Meadows i Roshid, które zwijały się ze śmiechu.

Evans szybkim tempem przemierzała alejki Hogsmeade. Pomimo tego, że znała cały rozkład wioski na pamięć, z tego pośpiechu zabłądziła. Miała już dosyć tego zwariowanego dnia. Nie dość, że spóźniła się na spotkanie całe dwadzieścia minut, to jeszcze pomyliły jej się ulice i zamiast do sklepu Zonka trafiła do kawiarenki pani Puddifoot. Odwróciła się na pięcie i już miała skręcić w lewo, kiedy przypadkiem na kogoś wpadła. Odbiła się od osobnika i z impetem upadła na chodnik, przy okazji zbijając sobie pośladki. Jęknęła zdruzgotana i już miała zamiar wygarnąć osobie, przez którą była cała w błocie, jednak poczuła jak silne ramiona oplatają ją w tali i podciągają do góry.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała szybko Lilka. Spojrzała na twarz chłopaka, który jej pomógł, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Za to i spóźnienie – dodała szybko. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z błyskiem w oku, ale nic nie powiedział. Wziął rudowłosą za rękę i poprowadził w stronę obskurnej herbaciarni. Stanęli przed szyldem sklepu. Smith popchnął lekko dziewczynę, aby ta weszła do środka, jednak Ruda nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Miała mieszane uczucia co do tego budynku, bo wyglądał tak jakby miał się zaraz zawalić.

\- Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? – spytała Lily, a w jej głosie słychać było nadzieję na pomyłkę. Pokiwał głową z pewnością i pociągnął Evans za rękaw, aby w końcu się ruszyła. Byli już w połowie drogi, kiedy zielonooka ponownie stanęła.

\- Myślisz, że ta ruina się nie zawali? – pytała nadal już lekko wystraszona. Pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą i czekał na kolejne reakcje panny prefekt. Ta tylko wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, po czym złapała chłopaka za rękę, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie ten gest jako zgodę na dalsze działanie. Chłopak stwierdził w myślach, że Lily coraz bardziej go zaskakiwała, oczywiście pozytywnie.

Ruda usłyszała głośne skrzypnięcie drzwi, więc z ciekawością rozglądnęła się po barze. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zaniemówiła. Cała herbaciarnia wyglądała przecudnie. Kremowe ściany bezbłędnie komponowały się z brązem kanap i stolików. Na kremowym kolorze muru było wytatuowane brązowe winorośle, które podnosiło się i opadało, od sufitu do podłogi. W całym pomieszczeniu panował ład i porządek, dzięki czemu kawiarenka była przytulna i aż chciało się w niej zostać choć chwilę dłużej. Otóż to był doskonały przykład, aby nie oceniać książki po okładce.

Patrick zamknął jej buzie, dzięki czemu Ruda się zarumieniła. Zdjął z niej kurtkę, którą zawiesił na wieszaku obok i poprowadził do stolika przy oknie.

\- Skąd znasz tą herbaciarnie? – spytała rudowłosa, siadając na wyznaczonym przez chłopaka miejscu. Wzięła do ręki menu i zaczęła powoli je wertować. Smith uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym także sięgnął po swoją kartę.

\- Przypadkowo wszedłem do środka – powiedział radośnie. – Głupi zakład – dodał z błyskiem w oku i machnął ręką w kierunku kelnerki, która podeszła do niego kocim krokiem, po czym zaczęła się przymilnie uśmiechać. Ten, jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, tylko spojrzał znacząco na rudowłosą.

\- Poproszę herbatę z cynamonem i goździkami – odezwała się szybko dziewczyna, ponieważ od razu zrozumiała zamiary czarnowłosego.

\- Dla mnie malinową z cytryną – odrzekł, aby po chwili zamknąć menu i uśmiechnąć się do rudowłosej. Odwzajemniła gest z wielką przyjemnością.

Przez chwilę trwała krępująca cisza, jednak Smith przerwał ją szybko. Dokładnie minutę później rozmawiali ze sobą doskonale, tak, jakby znali się od dzieciństwa. Pomimo tego, że obydwoje mieli mieszane uczucia, nie chcieli tego przerwać.

Słońce już dawno schowało się zza horyzont, przez co na ciemnym niebie widać było tylko gwiazdy. Było już naprawdę późno, dlatego do parki podeszła właścicielka kawiarenki.

\- Zamykamy za dwie minuty – powiedziała lekko szorstkim głosem i znacząco spojrzała na drzwi. Tamci tylko wydali z siebie cichy pomruk niezgody, ale natychmiast jej posłuchali. Mozolnym krokiem udali się w stronę wyjścia, przedtem płacąc za wszystkie napoje, które zdążyli wypić w ciągu trzech godzin.

Gdy byli w połowie drogi, na nowo rozpoczęli przerwaną im rozmowę.

\- Ale z ciebie szczęściara – powtórzył po raz kolejny tego dnia. – Też chciałbym pojechać do Francji, tym bardziej z tobą – dodał prawie szeptem, co wywołało u dziewczyny przyjemne dreszcze. Nie wiedziała jednak, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczała i czekała na dalsze wyznania czarnowłosego. – Wiesz – zaczął ponownie – czasem to zazdroszczę Potterowi.

\- Jamesowi? – poprawiła go machinalnie. – Dlaczego? – spytała i popatrzyła wprost na niego. Kiedy tylko wypowiedziała jego imię, przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Tak, Jamesowi – odparł ironicznie chłopak i podrapał się po głowie. Rudowłosa spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Czyżby był zazdrosny?, przeszło jej przez głowę, ale szybko się opanowała.

– Sam nie wiem. Może dlatego, że tak często z tobą przebywa – dodał szybko i wzruszył ramionami. – Albo tego, że jest twoim przyjacielem. – Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Przez chwilę zielone tęczówki odnalazły drugie, tego samego koloru oczy i wpatrywały się w nie z głębszym uczuciem. Zaiskrzyło.

Tę magiczną chwilę przerwał gong ogromnego zegara, który znajdował się na jednej z wież Hogwartu. Dziewczyna lekko zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, aby po chwili wydać z siebie jęk, zawierający w sobie wiele uczuć. Otóż najmniejsza wskazówka zegara prezentowała dziewiątą, a to przecież już dawno po ciszy nocnej.

Patrick od razu zrozumiał, o co chodziło, więc złapał ją za rękę, którą przyjęła z wielką chęcią, a nawet uścisnęła ją mocniej niż powinna, i poprowadził w stronę wejścia. Jednakże czarnowłosemu to wcale nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, bo uśmiechnął się niemrawo pod wpływem tego czułego gestu.

Wolnym, acz stanowczym krokiem ruszyli ku wrotom zamku, co chwila rzucając sobie ukryte spojrzenia.

Pomimo tego, że nie chcieli wracać do swoich dormitorium, wiedzieli, że nie mają wyjścia. Poza tym dziewczyna umówiła się, iż opowie wszystko swoim przyjaciółkom, więc one prawdopodobnie siedzą we wspólnym i czekają na nią, aby ta zdała jakiekolwiek relacje z randki. Nie chciała, żeby przez nią zarwały nockę.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię – rzekł czarnowłosy i pociągnął dziewczynę w stronę schodów, prowadzących prosto do wieży Gryffindoru. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przekroczyła bramy szkoły, jednak nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Teraz marzyła jedynie o tym, aby ten, na pozór zwykły chłopak, nigdy nie puścił jej ręki. Niestety, jak to czasem mówią: „Nadzieja, matka głupich", bądź „Każda chwila mija."

\- To kiedy znów się spotkamy? – zapytał chłopak, a w jego głosie można by dosłyszeć nieme błaganie i podniecenie na kolejną myśl, aby zobaczyć tą rudowłosą Gryfonkę. Mimo tego, iż nadal była przy nim swoją osobą, już za nią tęsknił. Nie wiedział, czym jest to spowodowane, ale w tym momencie pragnął jedynie tego, aby być jak najbliżej tej Wiewióry.

Przelotnie spojrzał na jej minę i znieruchomiał. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie chciał przyjąć do siebie tej myśli, że ona może się na to nie zgodzić. Zawsze w głębi duszy wiedział, że ma w sobie ten zwierzęcy magnetyzm, który przyciągał do niego płeć piękną. Czasem wykorzystywał tę umiejętność, dodając do niej swój urok osobisty i pewność siebie, ale tylko w przypadku, aby się jakoś odprężyć. Lubił czuć na sobie te wszystkie pożądliwe spojrzenia ze strony dziewczyn. Mimo tego, że czasem wykorzystywał uczucia innych dziewczyn, naprawdę nie był złym facetem. Jednak jeżeli chodziło o pannę Evans, czuł, że w głębi serca nie jest mu obojętna. Przy niej mógł być sobą.

Otępiały patrzył na Lilkę, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co oznacza ten grymas, który co jakiś czas przechodził po jej twarzy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie teraz sprawy z tego, jaką walkę wewnętrzną przeżywa ta dziewczyna.

\- Ach… - mówił dalej, jednak lekko przedenerwowanym tonem. – Skoro nie chcesz… - Nie dokończył, ponieważ mu przerwała.

\- Chcę, naprawdę chcę – powiedziała Lily z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Bardzo – dodała już szeptem. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale w tym momencie miała wielką ochotą, aby go pocałować. Nagle jakaś siła ją po prostu na niego popchnęła, więc z zachłannością wpiła mu się w usta.

Na początku całowała go brutalnie i dość mocno, jednak po chwili całus przerodził się w bardziej namiętny. Chłopak na początku nie wiedział, co się dzieje, jednak po chwili zaczął odwzajemniać pieszczotę. Całowanie przychodziło im z lekkością. Po raz pierwszy doznali takiego uczucia; w ich brzuchach niespodziewanie zaczęło wirować, czując dreszcze, które pogłębiały się z każdym pocałunkiem. Ugięły się pod nimi kolana, jednak na szczęście byli do siebie mocno przytuleni, przez co nie upadli na posadzkę.

Lilka jedną ręką zaczęła bawić się jego krawatem, zaś drugą mierzwiła mu czarne włosy. On jednak nie pozostawał jej dłużny, tylko objął ją w pasie i z delikatnością gładził jej zaczerwieniony policzek.

Nie wiedzieli, ile tak trwali, jednak musieli się w końcu przestać, ponieważ zabrakło im tlenu. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, oddychali płytko, a ich twarze były mocno zarumienione.

Gdy tylko zielonooka zaczęła racjonalnie myśleć, odskoczyła od Patricka jak oparzona. Jednak widząc jego minę, uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. Odwzajemnił gest, a w jego oczach dostrzegła radosny błysk.

\- Chyba muszę już iść – rzekła kulawo i wyczekiwała na reakcję chłopaka. Ten tylko posmutniał lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. – To dobranoc – dodała dziewczyna zawiedzionym głosem i powiedziała hasło, dzięki któremu portret się uchylił.

Już wchodziła do przejścia, kiedy Smith pociągnął ją za rękaw. Odwróciła się tak, że teraz jej oczy zrównały się z jego.

\- To pa – odpowiedział i ponownie pocałował Evans. Oddała pocałunek z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak zanim zaczynała się wkręcać, przerwał go. – Dobranoc. – Musnął jej usta jeszcze raz i z nieopisaną radością, oddalił się od niej. Rudowłosa przez chwilę stała sparaliżowana, aby później żwawym krokiem wejść do pokoju wspólnego. Uśmiechała się, a jej oczy błyszczały dziwnie radosnym blaskiem.

Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy oprócz dziewczyn zastała tam również siedzących Huncwotów, którzy z minami skazańców wpatrywali się w dogasające już płomienie.

\- Co ty taka wesoła, Lily? – zapytała ze śmiechem Dorcas, ale w głębi duszy znała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Dorki, Dorki, Dorki, bo życie jest piękne! – zaśpiewała z wyższą nutą i okręciła się wokół własnej osi. Przyjaciółki, widząc to i słysząc, zaśmiały się dźwięcznie. Jednak chłopaki nie podzielali ich zapału. Byli jacyś odrętwiali, a najbardziej James, który aż kipiał ze złości, chociaż nieumiejętnie starał się to ukryć.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pytał Syriusz, który wpatrywał się w Rudą z dziwną miną, wyrażającą i radość, i zdeterminowanie. Musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nie widział, aby od jego przyjaciółki bilo aż tyle pozytywnej energii.

\- Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej – roześmiała się perliście rudowłosa i cała w skowronkach rzuciła się na kanapę pomiędzy Lissie a Jamesem. Po chwili zarzuciła na nich swoje ramiona. Widząc zachowanie swojej lubej, Potterowi do głowy przychodziła tylko jedna myśl:

\- Upił cię! – krzyknął głośniej, niż zamierzał i szybko wstał z siedzenia. Ta tylko spojrzała na niego groźnie, dzięki czemu Jim odetchnął głęboko. Usiadł obok Lily, która położyła na jego ramieniu, głowę. Był tak zdziwiony zachowaniem swojej Lilusi, że przez moment zaprzestał oddychać. Z resztą nie tytko on. Syriusz i Remus także wpatrywali się w nią z mieszanymi uczuciami. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli świadkiem tego, że Lily dobrowolnie oparła się o Rogatego, zresztą ona w ogóle koło niego nie siadała.

\- No, opowiadaj – ponagliła ją Dorcas i szturchnęła ramię Ann, która powoli usypiała. Evans uśmiechnęła się, po czym zaczęła swoja historię. Przez całą opowieść, co jakiś czas towarzyszyły jej entuzjastyczne odgłosy dziewczyn i pomruki niezadowolenia chłopaków, ale nie przejmowała się nimi za bardzo, bo musiała dokładnie przeanalizować zachowanie Smitha.

\- … No i wtedy, pocałowaliśmy się! – pisnęła zachwycona Lily, po czym wzięła kolejny oddech, aby mówić dalej. Potter patrzył na nią z wrogością i zdziwieniem.

\- Jak to pocałowaliśmy!? – zapytał głośno. – Nie dałaś mu w twarz? Przecież gdybym ja cię pocałował, to od razu miałbym podbite oko! – żachnął się Rogaty i położył ręce na piersiach.

\- No, tak, ale ty, James, jesteś moim przyjacielem, a to raczej nie wypada, prawda? – powiedziała rudowłosa z zapytaniem i rozejrzała się po reszcie. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy przyuważyła, że dziewczyny kiwają głową z potwierdzeniem, jednak chłopaki z zaprzeczeniem. Przez jej twarz przeszedł grymas, ale szybko się opamiętała. Chrząknęła znacząco i dodała:

\- Nieważne – zreasumowała zielonooka. – Nawet poczułam te motylki w brzu… - przerwała, widząc ich miny. Czy powiedziała coś nie tak? – Co je... – ponownie nie dokończyła, ponieważ Potter zerwał się z kanapy, ciągnąc za sobą rudowłosą. Spojrzała na niego, a kiedy zobaczyła w jakim jest stanie, skuliła się ze strachu. Otóż z jego oczu cisnęły się błyskawice, a dłonie mocno zacisnął w pięści.

Wszyscy zamilkli i wpatrywali się w nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Spójrz na siebie! – krzyknął rozjuszony James. – Zobacz, jak się zachowujesz! – Lily pierwszy raz w życiu słyszała, aby ten tak głośno wrzeszczał i to jeszcze na nią. - Ja się staram: jestem grzeczniejszy, nie wyżywam się na Smarkerusie, zaprzestałem z kawałami! To wszystko dla ciebie, ale ty oczywiście tego nie widzisz, tylko umawiasz się z jakimś Kruponem, a mnie całkowicie ignorujesz jakbym był tylko jakąś zabawką, która, żeby przypodobać się swojej pani, musi rezygnować ze wszystkiego, co lubi! – W tym momencie Potter przestał już nad sobą panować. – Łamiesz mi serce! – Kiedy rudowłosa myślała, że skończył, ten rozpoczął ponownie swój wywód, tylko jeszcze głośniej. - Rozumiem, że… Nie, właściwie to nic nie rozumiem! Czy ty nie wiesz, jak ja cię kocham?! Myślisz, że sobie żartuję?! Ty nic nie rozumiesz, bo jesteś tylko brudną, egoistyczną, zapatrzoną w siebie szlamą! Twoja krew jest tak brudna, że kiedy przechodzisz po korytarzu nie można za tobą iść, bo aż śmierdzi!

Lily już nie panowała nad swoimi emocjami, zresztą podobnie jak Rogacz, tylko jej uczucia były trochę w inne. Z jej oczu poleciały gorzkie łzy, które spadały w obrotowym tempie. Rozszlochała się głośno i miała zamiar stąd uciec, jednak James jej na to nie pozwoli, zagradzając jej przejście do schodów prowadzących na górę. Pierwszy raz się go tak strasznie bała.

\- Jesteś szmatą i śmieciem! Nie wiesz, co to miłość, bo nie ma czegoś takiego dla szlam! I nigdy nie doświadczysz takiego uczucia! Mam cię dosyć! Po prostu jak nigdy mam cię dość! – James złapał kilka głębszych oddechów i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Wiem… przepraszam – szepnęła zielonooka, jednak wyraźnie przez co wszyscy ją dokładnie słyszeli. Nie zwracając już na nic uwagi, po prostu uciekła do dormitorium.

Do Jima natychmiast przyleciała prawda. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł na podłodze przy murze. Przesadził i to strasznie przesadził. Zanim jednak zdążył się całkowicie zorientować w sytuacji, podeszły do niego dziewczyny, które, jak tylko najmocniej potrafiły, uderzyły go w twarz.

Syriusz zaś nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, ponieważ szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę dormitorium dziewczyn z szóstego rocznika. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje na dole, ale sądząc po odgłosach, James dostawał niezłe reprymendy.

Wpadł jak burza do pokoju i rozejrzał się ze zdenerwowaniem. Lily nie było ani w swoim łóżku, ani w żadnym innym, więc na chwilę się wystraszył. Po chwili jednakowoż z łazienki dobiegł go odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Zaklął pod nosem i zaczął walić pięścią w drzwi.

\- Lily, słoneczko, proszę otwórz – mówił Łapa, w którego głosie słychać było nutkę strachu i prośby. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale klamka drgnęła, a z łazienki wprost na ramiona chłopaka, rzuciła się rudowłosa, która zanosiła się szlochem. Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do jej łóżka. Położył ją i chciał przykryć kocem, lecz ta uczepiła się jego szyi i w ogóle nie chciała puścić. Westchnął zrezygnowany, ale przytulił pannę Evans jeszcze mocniej. Po chwili cała góra jego koszuli była mokra od gorzkich łez dziewczyny, ale nie przejął się tym tak bardzo. Najważniejsze w tym momencie było to, aby Potter poniósł poważne konsekwencje przez swoją głupotę. No, i żeby ta wspaniała Gryfonka, nie popadła w jakąś paranoję. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego postąpił tak, a nie inaczej, przecież on nigdy nie przejmował się łzami dziewczyn. Jednak Lily była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, czy tego chciał, czy nie. Zawsze mu pomagała, chciała dla niego jak najlepiej. Zresztą, obydwoje uważali się bardziej za rodzeństwo. Kochali się jak brat i siostra, nawet tak na siebie czasem wołali.

Jedyne, co pozostało ósemce przyjaciół to nadzieja. Nadzieja na lepsze jutro.


	16. 14

**14\. Aby stać się lepszym, nie musisz czekać na lepszy świat**

Phil Bosmans

Dokładnie dzień przed wyjazdem, dziewczyny zaczęły się pakować. Dobrze wiedziały, że przez ich wczorajsze roztargnienie, będą musiały wszystko teraz nadrobić. Przecież już dawno mogły chociaż przygotować sobie ciuchy na wyjazd, ale te jednak wolały zostawić wszystko na ostatnią chwilę.

W ich dormitorium panował istny chaos. Fatałaszki były porozrzucane po całym pokoju, a inne mniej ważne, ale potrzebne rzeczy, umieszczone zostały w kupce koło okna. Dzięki temu przyjaciółki jako tako mogły się poruszać po sypialni.

\- Dorcas, gdzie moja szczoteczka do zębów?! – krzyknęła Lily ze zrezygnowaniem. Miała już po dziurki w nosie tego rozgardiaszu, poza tym była strasznie głodna. W końcu od siódmej jest na nogach i cały czas się pakuje. Nawet nie miała czasu zejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, ani na obiad, który właśnie w tym momencie, trwał.

Meadows wychyliła głowę z łazienki, aby lepiej było ją słyszeć. Już brała głębszy oddech, aby coś odrzec, jednak się lekko zachwiała, przez co z rąk, uformowanych w koszyczek, powypadały jej wszystkie przybory toaletowe. Przeklęła cicho, jednak wyraźnie, dzięki czemu po pokoju przeszedł cichy chichot jednej z dziewczyn, która leżała wygodnie na łóżku Lilki i obserwowała ich poczynania.

\- Nie mam pojęcia! Przecież to twoja szczoteczka! – zaperzyła się szatynka i z powrotem weszła do środka łazienki.

\- Ann – tym razem Lily zwróciła się do blondynki. – Nie widziałaś mojej szczoteczki? – pytała dalej, jednak kiedy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi szybko dopowiedziała. – No wiesz, taka kolorowa z… - przerwała zirytowana, gdy zauważyła, że od strony Anne nie ma w ogóle odzewu. Otóż Wisborn w zawrotnym tempie rzuciła się pod łóżko, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że czegoś szukała, i co chwila wyrzucała stamtąd jakieś niezidentyfikowane przedmioty.

\- Liss, a może ty widziałaś Szczotusię? – zapytała Evans kolejną osobę. Spojrzała na nią pytająco, kiedy dosłyszała, że ta śmieje się pod nosem. Już miała powiedzieć coś zgryźliwego, gdy przyuważyła, że rudowłosa ma w swojej ręce szczoteczkę do zębów, _jej_ szczoteczkę! Szybkim krokiem podeszła do dziewczyny i zwinnym ruchem zrzuciła ją z łóżka, przy okazji łapiąc swoją zdobycz. – Szczotusia? Nic ci nie jest? Czy ten potwór ci coś zrobił? – spytała szczoteczkę do zębów i pogłaskała ją lekko.

\- To bolało – zaperzyła się Roshid, jednak na twarzy miała wymalowany szeroki uśmiech. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie słyszała, aby ktoś rozmawiał z przyborem do mycia zębów. Ale po Lilce można spodziewać się wszystkiego.

\- Bo miało – zaśmiała się perliście zielonooka i usiadła koło niej na posłaniu.

\- Znalazłam! – Usłyszała krzyk blondynki, która z impetem wyskoczyła spod łóżka z butem w dłoni. – Jeszcze tylko jeden – rzekła do siebie głośno i ponownie zanurkowała pod łóżko, tylko że tym razem nie tym należącym do niej, lecz Dorcas.

Rudowłose kobiety zaśmiały się dźwięcznie, aby po chwili równocześnie opaść na poduszki.

\- Jak to możliwe, że siedzisz teraz z nami, a nie pakujesz się? – zdziwiona Lily podniosła się na łokciach i spojrzała na dziewczynę leżącą obok. Po chwili swój wzrok przeniosła na współlokatorki, biegające od szafy do walizki, od łazienki do okna, od łóżka do drzwi, aby zaśmiać się pod nosem. Nie wiedziała, że wygląda to aż tak komicznie.

\- Ja już się dawno spakowałam, a dokładnie to tydzień temu. – Lissie parsknęła śmiechem, widząc minę przyjaciółki. Sama także podążyła za wzrokiem panny Evans, a kiedy dowiedziała się, że ta obserwuje poczynania reszty dziewczyn, zamyśliła się na chwilę. W tym momencie wiele by dała, aby zostać Gryfonką, która mieszka z nimi w jednym pokoju. One jako pierwsze uznały ją za przyjaciółkę, chciały z nią rozmawiać, dowcipkować. Jeszcze nigdy nie znała takiego uczucia od strony _nieznajomych_ ludzi, bo rodzina to co innego.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał ogromny hałas, wydobywający się ze środka pomieszczenia, po którym nastąpiła głośna salwa śmiechu. Rozglądnęła się nieprzytomnie, jednak kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na pewnej blondwłosej piękności, złapała się za brzuch i padła na podłogę, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

Nadal przed oczami miała tą zabawną scenę, w której Anne w roli głównej leżała na dywanie z dziwnym ułożeniem ciała. Na dodatek w ustach miała skarpetkę w groszki, a w dłoniach trzymała sandały nie do pary. Oprócz tego cała oblała się kremem, który prawdopodobnie chciała zanieść i schować do kosmetyczki.

Wisborn warknęła pod nosem poirytowana i próbowała wstać, jednak na jej nieszczęście dywan wyślizgnął się spod jej stóp, przez co ponownie poleciała na posadzkę, tyle że tym razem na tyłek.

Dziewczyny, które już się prawie uspokoiły, widząc to, zaczęły śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, co spowodowało, że łzy leciały im po policzkach.

Taki przekomiczny widok zastali Syriusz i Remus, którzy bez uprzedzenia wparowali do dormitorium. Stanęli oniemiali w drzwiach i nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Jednak po trzydziestu sekundach skojarzyli wszystkie fakty i sami wybuchli donośnym śmiechem.

Po chwili do tego pokoju wparował i Peter, mając nadzieję, że on też się z czegoś pośmieje. Spojrzał na dziewczyny i na chłopaków, jednak nie zauważył w tym nic śmiesznego, ale cóż, czasem trzeba udawać, aby być lubianym, więc on także roześmiał się.

Jedynie James Potter, stojący na dole schodów, nie miał wyraźnej miny. Brakowało mu tych wspólnych śmiechów i zabaw, bo przez ten jeden incydent miał kategoryczny zakaz zbliżania się do Lily. Ta traktowała go jak powietrze, a nawet jeszcze gorzej. Wiedział, że przesadził, ale w końcu przepraszał ją z milion razy, mimo to ta nadal była na niego zła jak osa. Za swoje czyny zawsze trzeba ponosić konsekwencje, nawet jeżeli będzie to zniszczeniem tego, co razem zbudowali, czyli swoją przyjaźń.

OOO

Po wielu sprzeczkach, zażaleniach i ustaleniach wycieczka do Beauxbatons ruszyła. Autobus, którym jechali do granicy Anglii, został tak zaczarowany, że miał cztery wielkie kabiny. Każdy dom siedział oddzielnie w jednej, a nauczyciele znaleźli się na przedzie, przez co uczniowie mieli większe pole do popisów i wygłupów. Tym bardziej, że przedział Gryfonów był położony najdalej. Zresztą studenci i tak pomieszali się ze sobą domami.

Lissie siedziała wraz z przyjaciółmi w kabinie dla lwów, tak więc wszyscy byli w komplecie. Oprócz tego pomieszczenia miały wielkość Pokoju Wspólnego, także czuli się jak w zwykły dzień, tylko bez nauki i książek. Poza tym autobus był tak zaczarowany, że mógł poruszać się po wodzie. W końcu, aby dostać się do Francji trzeba było przepłynąć Kanał La Manche, który po francusku oznacza rękaw. Najgorsze jednak dopiero ich czekało, ponieważ dyrektorka tamtejszej szkoły, madame Maxime, zażyczyła sobie, że kiedy będą przejeżdżać przez państwo, mają przesiąść się w zwykły autokar, bo ta nie chce żadnych kłopotów i nieporozumień. Nawet jeżeli sam Albus Dumbledore jedzie wraz z nimi.

Podróż przez Wielką Brytanie minęła szybko i, o dziwno, spokojnie. Kiedy zaś nastał czas przesiadki, uczniowie rzucili się do drzwi autobusu z zamiarem zajęcia jak najlepszych miejsc w samochodzie, czyli tych ostatnich. Jak można było przewidzieć usiedli tam rozpromienieni Gryfoni, przed nimi znajdowali się Krukoni, dalej Puchoni, a na samym przedzie Ślizgoni, którzy, sądząc po ich minach, nie byli z tego zadowoleni. Nauczyciele siedzieli obok kierowcy, cały czas informując go o trasie jazdy i czyszcząc mu co parę godzin pamięć. W końcu człowiek ten był mugolem, a taki nie miał w ogóle pojęcia o istnieniu magii, dlatego zakazem w trakcie podróży było używanie różdżek.

Jedyną osobą, która była naprawdę zdenerwowana i co jakiś czas zaciskała bezsilnie pięści z powodu, że pewien kruczoczarny chłopak dzielił z nią siedzenie, była Lily Evans. Przez pół godzinny namawiała przyjaciół, aby ci się wymienili z nią miejscami, jednak tamci pozostali nieustępliwi. W końcu chcieli pogodzić rudowłosą z Potterem, bo nie mogli znieść już widoku oczu dziewczyny, które straciły dziwny blask pod wpływem straty przyjaciela oraz miny zbitego psiaka, którego ciągle naśladował James. On także nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, bo Lily traktowała go jak nic istotnegp, ale starał się tego nie okazywać, aby nie smucić reszty.

\- Ruda, przestań się złościć i uśmiechnij się w końcu! – zaczął Łapa, gdy dostrzegł, że zielonooka po raz kolejny zaciska pięści. Ta tylko westchnęła zrezygnowana i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Jedziemy po to, aby się zabawić i zaszaleć! – krzyknął po chwili Syriusz i stanął na swoim miejscu, przy tym tańcząc koślawo.

\- Panie Black, proszę natychmiast usiąść! – Usłyszeli głos McGonagall, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Jasne, pani profesor! – odkrzyknął podekscytowany czarnowłosy, ponieważ wywołał u swoich przyjaciół, a w szczególności u Lilki i Jamesa, szeroki uśmiech. W końcu o to chodziło. Jednak nie na długo, bo kiedy Potter dodał swoje trzy grosze, rudowłosa Gryfonka ponownie się nachmurzyła. Lissie, widząc to, wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała znacząco na Remusa, z którym dzieliła miejsce. Pokiwał głową, jakby od razu domyślając się, o co chodzi.

\- Dobra, Lily - zaczął zrezygnowany Remus. W sumie nie za bardzo uśmiechało mu się opuszczanie starego miejsca, ponieważ chciał siedzieć z Liss, ale trzeba pomagać, tym bardziej przyjaciółce. – Wymienimy się.

Dziewczyna, gdy tylko to usłyszała, rozpromieniała się i szybko wstała, a Lupin poszedł w jej ślady.

\- Lily, dlaczego ty mnie tak nie lubisz? – spytał James, aby po chwili dodać z namysłem. – Przecież przepraszałem ze trzysta razy, no! – błagał. Ta tylko spojrzała na niego z kpiną. – Przepraszam! – powiedział i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy.

\- Teraz do dokładnie dwieście osiemdziesiąt sześć – odrzekła z przekonaniem Dorcas, obliczając coś na palcach.

\- Liczyłaś to? – spytała Lily i otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Dor pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem i uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, w końcu nie chciała przegrać zakładu. Otóż założyła się z Blackiem o to, że James, przepraszając Lily, dojdzie do trzystu, jednak on twierdzi, iż więcej, sądząc po upartości ich obojga. Na razie wychodziło na jej, ale skoro minęło dopiero parę dni, a ten zdążył ją przeprosić aż tyle razy, to ciekawa jest do ilu zdąży jeszcze dojść. Miała nadzieję, że niedługo się to skończy, bo nie ma zamiaru wykrzykiwać przy całej szkole jaki to panicz Syriusz jest wspaniały.

\- Widzisz – zwrócił się do Rudej. – Ja naprawdę tak bardzo przepraszam!

\- Dwieście osiemdziesiąt siedem – szepnęła do Ann Dorcas konspiracyjnym szeptem.

\- Daj mi spokój, Potter – warknęła zdołowana Gryfonka, chociaż w głębi duszy cieszyła się, że aż tak mu zależy. Nawet przez jej głowę przeszła taka myśl, aby mu w końcu przebaczyć, jednak zaraz do głowy wpadała jej następna, a mianowicie przypomnienie tego koszmaru, przez który tak cierpiała. Po jej ciele przeszły dreszcze, dlatego nie dodała już nic więcej.

\- Lily, ty się do mnie odezwałaś! – krzyknął Jim z radością i złapał Remusa za ręce, który siedział wraz z nim na siedzeniu, po czym próbował, dość nieudolnie, okręcić go wokół własnej osi. - Liluś się do mnie odezwała, Liluś się do mnie odezwała – mruczał dość głośno, dzięki czemu profesor Minerwa do niego podeszła.

\- Panie Potter, jeżeli pan zaraz nie przestanie, usiądzie pan ze mną z przodu – spojrzała na niego srogo, a widząc jego niewinną minkę, westchnęła i szybko dodała, przy okazji oddalając się nieco, aby słyszeli ją wszyscy uczniowie. - A teraz spać - rozkazała i nim się spostrzegli sama usadowiła się na własnym miejscu i szczelnie przykryła kocem.

\- Tak jest, pani psor – odpowiedział James i zasalutował, po czym poszedł w ślady nauczycielki. Przykrył się śpiworem aż pod brodę. - Kocham Cię, Liluś – szepnął na tyle głośno, aby Lilka go usłyszała i oparł głowę o szybę. A po chwili spał jak zabity. Reszta zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, ale zrobili dokładnie to samo. Jedynie Lily i Syriusz nie mogli zasnąć. Ta pierwsza ciągle słyszała te ostanie słowa Jima, a chłopak po prostu nie miał ochoty, ponieważ wolał popatrzeć na Meadows, która uśmiechała się przez sen.

\- Liss – szepnęła zielonooka i potrząsnęła lekko ramieniem panny Roshid. Ta otworzyła ledwie swoje oczy i spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie. – Wymień się z Łapą, co? – spytała z ledwie dosłyszalnym rozkazem, ale nie musiała nic więcej dodawać, bo Lissie ją posłuchała.

Nie minęła minuta, kiedy rudowłosa i blondynka spały sobie smacznie, a Black siedział koło Lily. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie znacząco, jednak gdy dziewczyna zrezygnowana opuściła wzrok, ten westchnął przeciągle. Poczuł jak przyjaciółka kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i wzdycha.

\- Spowiadaj się, Black – szepnęła cicho, aby nie obudzić reszty. Wiedziała, że coś bardzo ciężkiego leży na jego sercu, a w końcu zadaniem przyjaciela jest wysłuchiwanie wszystkich żalów. Tak też zrobiła. W ciszy słuchała jak Syriusz opowiada o Dorcas i o tym jak spotkała się z Regulusem na urodzinach Lily. Mówił też o durnym zakładzie szatynką, o jego uczuciach do niej. Rudowłosa patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. Wiedziała, że Łapie podoba się Dor, ale nie wiedziała, że aż tak bardzo.

\- Ale cię wzięło – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, kiedy Syriusz oznajmił nareszcie, że skończył. Huncwot pokiwał smutno głową i wlepił swoje czarne oczy w obrazy za oknem. Zielonooka miała już zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli lekkie poruszenie. – Udajemy, że śpimy – szepnęła wprost do ucha chłopaka i szybko zamknęła oczy, wsłuchując się w choćby najmniejszy ruch. Przez chwilę panowała grobowa cisza, a słychać było tylko warkot autokaru, jednak po chwili do ich uszu dotarły dźwięki przypominające wstawanie z siedzenia i szurania nogami o podłoże.

Syriusz uchylił lekko powieki, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć, kim jest owa osoba i co zamierza zrobić. Zdziwił się trochę, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się Dorcas. Z daleka widział jak czarnowłosa siada na jednym z przednich miejsc, więc zaklną pod nosem. Miał wielkie wrażenie, że wie, co ona tam robi.

Wstał na lekko chwiejnych nogach i ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Czuł na sobie zdziwiony wzrok Lilki, ale nic jej nie powiedział. Przeszedł przez długość całego autokaru, co chwila wpatrując się w śpiące osoby. Musiał iść bardzo cicho, ponieważ nie chciał obudzić pozostałych uczniów, bo to zburzyło by jego plan. Pokonał jeszcze parę metrów, kiedy stanął jak wryty. Jego najgorsze przeczucia się potwierdziły. Otóż panna Meadows spała wtulona w swojego chłopaka – Regulusa Blacka. Przeklną siarczyście i szybkim krokiem oddalił się od śpiącej pary.

Z impetem rzucił się na siedzenie obok Lily, przy okazji wybudzając ją z letargu.

\- Co się stało? – spytała lekko sennym głosem i położyła mu dłoń na ramię. Odepchnął jej rękę i warknął cicho:

\- Nic. Śpij. – Jednak, gdy tylko przyuważył, że dziewczynie zrobiło się przykro, westchnął i przytulił ją do siebie. – Przepraszam. – Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, ale o nic więcej nie pytała. Co jak co, ale ta rudowłosa osóbka dobrze umiała wyczuć sytuację. Po prostu matka natura obdarzyła ją tą szczególną cechą charakteru.

\- Dobranoc – szepnęła i pocałowała czarnowłosego w policzek, po czym zamknęła szczelnie powieki i przez chwilę kręciła się, aby znaleźć wygodne ułożenie dla swojego ciała, aby potem zasnąć niepewnym snem.

Syriusz patrzył na to z przymrużeniem oka. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak mu teraz pomaga pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, które przelewa się przez jego ciało. Dzięki tej nieznośnej Evans poczuł się choć trochę dowartościowany i kochany.

Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w dźwięk kół poruszanych po asfalcie, gdy poczuł, że ktoś go skrobie za rękaw. Otworzył szeroko powieki i aż wzdrygnął się, ponieważ tuż przy jego oczami, świeciła rozpromieniona twarz Jamesa. Zmarszczył brwi i ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w Pottera, lecz tamten nie odezwał się, tylko palcem wskazał na Łapę, potem na jego siedzenie, a w końcu na siebie. Syriusz od razu zrozumiał przesłanie kumpla, dlatego z ostrożnością wstał, przy okazji odsuwając od siebie Lilkę, która czując jakiś ruch, mruknęła coś co było podobne do „nie wierć się tak, Black" i ponownie zapadła w sen. Rogaty uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciela, po czym usadowił się obok Lily, która momentalnie wtuliła się w jego silne ramiona. Uśmiechnęła się przez sen, biorąc parę głębszych oddechów.

W tym momencie James był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Odwzajemnił uścisk dziewczyny i zasnął z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. Myślał, że nic go już nie obudzi, a jednak…

\- Aaaaa! – Usłyszał donośny krzyk przy uchu, więc zerwał się niczym oparzony na nogi, dzięki czemu z całej siły uderzył głową w poddasze autokaru. Syknął z bólu, łapiąc się w miejscu, na którym prawdopodobnie już ma wielkiego guza.

\- Panno Evans, wszystko w porządku? – Dumbledore szybkim krokiem przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość i nim się wszyscy spostrzegli, stał obok rudowłosej, stanowczo się w nią wpatrując.

-Yyy… - zająknęła się dziewczyna. – Ten dzięcioł… znaczy, James mnie wystraszył – powiedziała lekko zbita z tropu, słysząc śmiech dyrektora.

\- Jak mniemam pan Potter nie miał takiego zamiaru? – spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku, a kiedy zauważył, że ten kiwa przecząco głową, zwrócił się ponownie do Lilki. – Ma pani bardzo donośny głos – zachichotał, widząc jej zarumienione policzki. – Postawiłaś cały autokar na nogi, nawet ja bym czegoś takiego nie dokonał. – Lily słysząc te słowa, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale z jej policzków nie zniknęły czerwone plamy, a wręcz przeciwnie, bo się powiększyły. Albus skłonił ledwie dostrzegalnie głowę i wrócił na swoje miejsce, przy okazji uspakajając kilku uczniów.

Lilka klapnęła na siedzenie i schowała ze wstydu głowę w ręce. Jednak po chwili zerknęła na Pottera, który głupkowato chichotał.

\- Z czego rżysz?! – warknęła zdenerwowana. – Poza tym jak jeszcze raz to zrobisz, to twoja gęba zmierzy się z moją pięścią. Ciekawe kto wygra? – rzuciła ironicznie.

Na te słowa Syriusz zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać, a w jego ślady poszła reszta. Nawet Lily uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W końcu nie zawsze wyskakiwała z takimi tekstami, no, chyba, że wcześniej wypiła parę butelek piwa kremowego.

\- A co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że tak szybko wstałaś? – spytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie. – Ugryzłem cię? Naplułem? Polizałem? Zaśliniłem?... – Prawdopodobnie wymieniałby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby Lily nie zamknęła mu buzi swoją ręką.

\- Dobra, skończ już z tym – rozkazała i oparła się o siedzenie. – Nawet nie wiesz jak się wystraszyłam – dodała powoli, a kiedy zauważyła, że ten przygląda się jej zdziwiony, westchnęła, ale dopowiedziała. – Budzę się i co widzę? Twoją twarz. Ugh… - Przy tej wypowiedzi, dziewczyna wystawiła język, udając, że wymiotuję. Przez tyły autobusu ponownie przeszła salwa śmiechu, jedynie Jim zrobił naburmuszoną minę i złożył ręce w koszyczek. Mimo to po paru minutach znów żywo rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi i co jakiś czas wyglądał przez okno, podziwiając widoki.

Autokar dojechał równo o jedenastej przed południem. Zmęczeni podróżą uczniowie powoli zaczęli wysypywać się z pojazdu, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. W momencie, kiedy ich stopy stanęły twardo na zielonej trawie, otworzyli szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i zaskoczenia. Otóż zamek wcale nie był aż taki duży, jak sobie go wyobrażano. Miał dwie wieże, a pomiędzy nimi mur, który je ze sobą łączył. Cała budowla została zrobiona w stylu renesansowym. Czerwone kamienie dodawały zamkowi wielkie uroku i kształtu. Jednak najpiękniejsze w tym wszystkim były ogrody, które rosły wokoło szkoły. Można nazwać to mniejszymi parkami, ponieważ przy małych dróżkach stały ławki, aby odpocząć po męczącym spacerze. Aż miło było patrzeć na te wykwintne drzewa i krzewy, które rosły przy żwirku.

Lily właśnie podziwiała magiczne krajobrazy tego miejsca, kiedy w oddali przyuważyła, że zbliża się do nich czarna czupryna jakiejś dziewczyny. Zmrużyła oczy, aby widzieć twarz brunetki.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie zauważyłyśmy, że jej z nami nie było? – szepnęła Lissie do ucha Lily, ale ta nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami. W zasadzie to wiedziała, że Meadows nie ma, bo siedzi ze swoim chłopakiem, przecież Syriusz się jej wygadał, ale myślała, że szybko do nich wróci. Jednak ta doszła do nich, kiedy byli już na miejscu.

\- Gdzie ty byłaś? – Usłyszała głos podenerwowanego Jamesa i aż wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. W tym momencie serdecznie współczuła Dor, bo przecież przesłuchanie jej nie ominie. Westchnęła i rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Łapie, który także wpatrywał się w nią z zaciętością.

Czarnowłosa, słysząc to pytanie, mocno się zarumieniła. Złapała się za kark, po czym przymknęła powieki, łapiąc głębokie oddechy.

\- Eh… - westchnęła zrezygnowana, gdy poczuła na sobie spojrzenia innych. – Byłam u Regulusa, mojego chłopaka – powiedziała wszystko na wydechu i czekała na reakcję pozostałych. Jak się spodziewała była ona dość chaotyczna.

\- Odbiło ci?! – krzyknął rozjuszony Remus. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. W życiu nie przypuszczaliby, żeby Lunatyk, na pozór spokojny chłopak, mógłby tak wybuchnąć. No cóż, czasem nawet wystygły wulkan musi dać o sobie znać. – Przepraszam, poniosło mnie – dodał szybko na swoje usprawiedliwienie i zamilkł, tępo wpatrując się w swoje buty, jakby coś w nich go zaciekawiło.

\- Chodzę z nim od początku października - mówiła dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na spojrzenia i odruchy pozostałych. – Spędzaliśmy ze sobą prawie każdą chwile, na błoniach, oczywiście. – I tak zaczęła swoją historię. Opowiedziała im wszystko, począwszy od spotkania na korytarzu i miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia, brnąc przez spotkania i romantyczne wieczory na błoniach, a kończąc na tym, co robiła przed chwilą i w czasie podróży. Jedyną sprawą, którą zataiła przed przyjaciółmi, był incydent z krzakami. Chciała im powiedzieć, ale stwierdziła, że nie będzie ich zamartwiać swoimi problemami, dlatego opowieść miała – według niej - pozytywny nastrój.

Od przyjazdu do szkoły Beauxbatons minęło dokładnie półtorej godziny. Uczniom z wymiany przydzielono już pokoje, dzięki czemu hogwartczycy mogli się już w spokoju zacząć rozpakowywać. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jednak było to, że Krukoni dzielili swoje dormitorium z Gryfonami, także wszyscy byli w komplecie. Jedyne, co im teraz pozostało, to oczekiwać nadchodzącej kolacji, w której to muszą się jakoś zaprezentować.

Lissie właśnie siedziała na podłodze z głową oparta o ramę łóżka i wpatrywała się w zamknięte drzwi łazienki, z których zaraz powinna wyjść gotowa Dorcas. W końcu czarnowłosa oznajmiła im, że jest umówiona z młodszym Blackiem na spacer po parku zamkowym. Lis, pomimo tego, że nie za bardzo przepadała za arystokratycznymi dupkami, w głębi duszy jej zazdrościła. Sama też marzyła o miłości; chciała, aby w końcu ktoś ją pokochał taką, jaka jest. Do jej głowy natychmiast wleciał obraz Remusa Lupina, dzięki czemu uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Od jakiegoś czasu często o nim rozmyślała, bo gdy tylko na niego spojrzała, jej serce biło mocniej.

Usłyszała ciche kliknięcie zamka, więc spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim hukiem, a po środku nich stanęła piękna kobieta. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, przez co wyglądała uroczo. Jej zazwyczaj rozpuszczone loki, teraz upięła w koński ogon, tak, że teraz widać było jej twarz w całej okazałości. Czarne spodnie, zwane przelotnie rurkami, bezbłędnie pasowały do jej zgrabnych i długich nóg, a biała bluza z szarym kotem podkreślała smukłe ciało szatynki, a do tego ładnie się komponowała z resztą stroju. Pomimo tego, że ubrana była luzacko, wyglądała olśniewająco.

\- I jak? – spytała, po czym okręciła się wokół własnej osi.

\- Ładnie – odparła niezbyt przejęta rudowłosa i z trudem podniosła się na nogi, po czym ciężkimi krokami ruszyła w stronę „świątyni dumania". Tamta tylko wzruszyła nieznacznie ramionami i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Najgorsze dla niej było to, że aby wyjść na korytarz, musiała przejść jeszcze przez dormitorium chłopaków, a nie za bardzo chciała spotkać Huncwotów. Los, jednak chciał inaczej, ponieważ gdy tylko weszła do męskiego salonu, poślizgnęła się na dywanie, przez co z impetem upadła na swoje zgrabne cztery litery. Syknęła z bólu i złapała się za tyłek, delikatnie go masując.

Łapa, który od dawna się jej przyglądał, podszedł do niej, wesoło pogwizdując, po czym podał jej dłoń w dość szarmancki sposób. Dziewczyna pewnie przyjęła pomoc przyjaciela, aby po chwili stać już stabilnie na nogach i uśmiechać się z wdzięcznością. Black odwzajemnił gest, po czym zmierzył i rozebrał dziewczynę wzrokiem. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka.

\- Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? – zapytał i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Jednak, kiedy Meadows spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, dodał. – Szaty. Musisz wziąć ze sobą szatę z herbem Hogwartu. Pamiętasz, co powiedział Dumbledore?

Dorcas zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i pacnęła siebie w czoło, prawdopodobnie chcąc oznajmić jaka z niej gapa. Pocałowała Syriusza w policzek, przy okazji odwracając się na pięcie, aby sekundę później szybkim krokiem wrócić do sypialni. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy ponownie z niej wybiegła, jednak tym razem w dłoni trzymała czarną pelerynę.

\- Dzięki – rzuciła przez ramie i zniknęła za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz wyjściowy. Za to panicz Black stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, dłonią dotykając jeszcze ciepłego policzka, który Dor dotknęła swoimi wargami.

I tak stał, i stał, i stał.


	17. 15

**15\. Prawdziwym błędem jest błąd popełnić i go nie naprawić**

Konfucjusz

Ciemna listopadowa noc dawała się we znaki wszystkim londyńczykom. Niebo przykryła ciemna, ogromna chmura, z której leciał deszcz, zacinający w okna domów. Wiatr hulał na zewnątrz, przez co wszystkie liście fruwały po ulicach i chodnikach. Pomimo tak okropnej pogody, pewne małżeństwo siedziało w salonie przed telewizorem. Wtuleni w siebie i z uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrywali się w migające obrazy komedii romantycznej. W dłoniach trzymali kieliszki, zapełnione do połowy, czerwonym, wytrawnym winem.

Gdyby ktoś przyglądałby się im z ukrycia, na pewno nie powiedziałby, że obydwoje są już dawno po czterdziestce, ponieważ para zachowywała się jak nowożeńcy.

Kobieta posiadała rude włosy, które kręciły jej się na końcach, a do tego brązowe oczy, dzięki którym wyglądała naprawdę zmysłowo. Mężczyzna zaś miał burzę czarnych, krótko ściętych włosów i zielone oczy. Niby odmienni, a jednak bardzo do siebie pasują. W końcu przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, a to jest żywy przykład tego przysłowia.

Błogą ciszę przerwał głos pani domu:

\- Marku – zaczęła przyciszonym głosem, przy okazji głaszcząc delikatnie męża po policzku. – To już nasza dwudziesta rocznica, a ja nadal mam wrażenie, że nasz ślub był parę dni temu – westchnęła i wtuliła się ufnie w mężczyznę jej życia. Ten, jednak nie wydobył z siebie żadnego głosu, tylko z zapałem wpił się w czerwone usta rudowłosej. Przez chwilę tak trwali, rozkoszując się chwilą, ale pomału zaczęli obdarowywać się lekkimi pocałunkami.

\- Kocham cię, Karen – szepnął czarnowłosy w wargi kobiety, aby po chwili ponownie pocałować ją z lubością i pożądaniem. Minutę później oderwali się od siebie, jednak na ich ustach nadal gościł szeroki uśmiech, a do tego pojawiły się te wesołe iskry w oczach, które rozświetlały im twarze. Puknęli się delikatnie kieliszkami z trunkiem, po czym przytknęli je do ust, rozkoszując się smakiem.

Ten romantyczny nastrój przerwał donośny hałas, który dobiegał z ganku ich własnego domu. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni, ciągle nasłuchując dalszych odgłosów, jednak poza głosem aktorów, którzy grali w filmie, nie było słychać nic niepokojącego. Kobieta westchnęła z ulgą i ponownie oparła głowę na ramieniu męża.

Kolejne wydarzenia potoczyły się bardzo szybko i nim ktokolwiek zdążyłby zauważyć, oboje znajdowali się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Otóż, gdy tylko huk się powtórzył, Evansowie wstali i trzymając się za ręce, podeszli do przedsionka. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że zrobili najgorszy błąd na jaki mogłoby ich stać.

We framudze drzwi wejściowych stał zamaskowany mężczyzna, który w szarej dłoni, trzymał długi patyk. Przez chwilę Mark chciał się zaśmiać, jednak szybko do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl – czarodziej. Przełknął głośno ślinę, a w duchu modlił się, aby to był tylko zły sen.

Czarna peleryna gościa powiewała lekko na wietrze, a czerwone oczy wpatrywały się groźnie w panią Evans.

\- Kim jesteś?! - spytał Mark, ściskając mocniej dłoń małżonki, instynktownie zasłaniając ją swoim ciałem. Nieznajomy uniósł nieznacznie różdżkę, a spod jego maski wydobył się złowrogi śmiech.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć. – Do ich uszu dobiegł męski głos, a ostatnie, co zobaczył Mark, to smuga zielonego światła i przerażone spojrzenie Karen.

Kobieta, widząc jak ciało męża osuwa się na podłogę, zaczęła krzyczeć, a z jej oczu nieświadomie popłynęły gorzkie łzy. Kucnęła obok martwego ciała ukochanego i złapała je w ramiona, tuląc do siebie bardzo mocno. Trwałaby tak jeszcze bardzo długo, gdyby nie usłyszała zachrypniętego barytonu, który wydobywał się wprost przy jej uchu. Wzdrygnęła się i z ociężałością odwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku.

\- Tom? – zaczęła łamiącym głosem. – Czego ty chcesz? – zapytała i z rozpaczą spojrzała w jego oczy. Wyglądały inaczej, niż je zapamiętała, bo kiedyś miały odcień jasnej zieleni, a teraz były krwisto czerwone, tak do niego niepodobne.

Pytany zdjął maskę, a na jego twarzy widniał drwiący uśmiech, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało rudowłosą.

\- Jestem Lord Voldemort – odpowiedział lodowatym tonem, przez co przez ciało kobiety przeszły dreszcze. Przez chwilę zmarszczyła brwi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając, żeby potem spojrzeć na niego wzrokiem pełnym różnych uczuć.

\- Wybaczam ci, Tom – szepnęła, a kiedy jej wzrok ponownie trafił na ciało męża, zakrztusiła się łzami. – Te wszystkie zbrodnie…

\- Ty wybaczasz mi? – zakpił i zaśmiał się głośno, jednak jego śmiech bardziej przypominał syk węża. Pomimo tego, że przed chwilą jego twarz wyrażała rozbawienie, teraz przypominała bezuczuciową maskę obojętności. Z błyskiem w oku skierował różdżkę na Karen i syknął coś w niezrozumiałym języku.

\- Oszczędź Lily i Petunię – poprosiła ostatkami sił, jakby wiedząc, co ten ma na myśli, po czym położyła się na ciało męża, czekając, aby napastnik wykonał ostatni ruch magicznym patykiem. Na szczęście nie musiała czekać zbyt długo. Nim się obejrzała, leżała martwa na posadzce, mocno wtulona w kochanka.

Morderca ponownie machnął różdżką, tak, że w wejściu pojawił się Mroczny Znak, jego wizytówka. Teleportował się, ale przedtem po domu potoczył się śmiech szaleńca, a także jego ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział stosunkowo do pani domu:

 _Zemszczę się!_

OOO

Od przyjazdu do państwa żab i ślimaków minęło pełne sześć dni. W tym krótkim czasie zostały nawiązane przeróżne znajomości. Nie byłoby chyba osób z Hogwartu, które nie cieszyły się, że trafiły właśnie tutaj, do Beauxbatons. Te czerwone mury były bardzo stare, ale chyba każdy je kochał od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Gdyby wytężyć słuch i wsłuchać się w ściany, można by było usłyszeć hałasy, dochodzące z pokoju dziewczyn z wymiany. Przekrzykiwały siebie nawzajem, prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedząc, że nikt nikogo nie słucha.

W całym pomieszczeniu walały się ubrania, kosmetyki i wszelkie inne dowody, że tutaj urzędują kobiety, dlatego chłopaki, którzy od jakiegoś czasu czekali na nie pod drzwiami, nie zamierzali tam wchodzić.

Otóż dziewczyny z wielkim zapałem szykowały się na nadchodzący bal pożegnalny, w którym to oni, jako goście Francji, mieli bawić się znakomicie. Zasadą tej zabawy było zaproszenie wszystkich uczestników wymiany przez domowników, którzy mieli z godnością reprezentować swoje państwo. Bo jak mówiono w starym zamczysku – gość w dom, Merlin w dom!

Dyskoteka trwała już od dobrych paru godzin. Zadowolona z siebie Lilka tańczyła prawie z wszystkimi chłopakami i to nie tylko ze znajomymi z Anglii. No, oczywiście, nie licząc Ślizgonów, bo do tego poziomu by się nie zniżyła.

Właśnie szalała z jakimś blondynem, kiedy podszedł do niej czarnowłosy chłopak, który poprosił ją o jeden taniec. Z początku nawet nie spostrzegła, kto to jest, jednak kiedy ten zaczął coś mówić, po głosie poznała go od razu. Łapa uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło i pociągnął na środek parkietu. Przez chwilę tańczyli w ogóle się nie odzywając, jednak gdy z magicznych głośników poleciała wolna piosenka, przytulili się do siebie.

\- Widzę, że nie próżnujesz – zagadnął Syriusz i wyszczerzył ząbki w uśmiechu, przez co Ruda tylko wywróciła oczami.

\- Ty też – zaśmiała się, widząc jego obrażoną minę. W zasadzie nawet nie wiedziała, co takiego powiedziała, że udawał zagniewane, pięcioletnie dziecko. Rozglądnął się po sali, a przez jego twarz przeszedł dziwny grymas. Dziewczyna stanęła na moment, bo chciała zobaczyć czy aby się jej nie przywidziało. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie, ponieważ Blacka coś najwyraźniej zasmuciło.

\- Co jest? – zapytała dziewczyna i zmrużyła delikatnie czoło.

\- Widziałaś gdzieś Dorcas? – Mimo tego, że wiedział, iż nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie, musiał je zadać. Rudowłosa tylko pokręciła głową na „nie" i wzruszyła ramionami. Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale gdy tylko zmienili kawałek na nieco szybszy, ktoś wyrwał ją z objęć Syriusza i pociągnął w odległym kierunku. Łapa westchnął zrezygnowany, gdy tylko ruda czupryna zniknęła w tłumie bawiących się uczniów. Wziął parę głębszych oddechów i ze sztucznym uśmiechem podszedł do jakiejś dziewczyny, prosząc ją nienagannym francuskim o taniec.

\- Uwaga! – Jakieś sześćdziesiąt minut później usłyszeli głos głównego wokalisty zespołu „A jak Ave". – Teraz zapraszam wszystkich na ostatni już tego wieczoru taniec! - Wokoło słychać było oklaski i wiwaty. – Niech każdy poprosi osobę, z którą jeszcze nie miał przyjemności zatańczyć – dodał z uśmiechem na ustach i zaczął śpiewać. Melodia ta, o dziwo, bardzo przypominała walca angielskiego.

James, stojący obok Evans, szybko złapał ją w ramiona i pociągnął na lewe skrzydło parkietu. Dziewczyna, zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, już stała wtulona w chłopaka i kiwała się do rytmu za jego przykładem. Dobrze wyczuł moment, ponieważ wiedział, że teraz będzie musiała z nim zatańczyć, gdyż rudowłosa, nie chciałaby robić wokół siebie zamieszania.

\- I co, jest aż tak strasznie? – szepnął jej do ucha, przez co ta wzdrygnęła się lekko. Pokiwała przecząco głową, na co chłopak zareagował cichym śmiechem. Sama także uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale nadal nic nie mówiła. - Lily, ja naprawdę cię bardzo przepraszam, ale… - dalej szeptał, jednak gdy głos robił się coraz głośniejszy, przerwała mu w połowie zdania.

\- Dobrze, wybaczę ci – powiedziała cicho, nadal nie wierząc, że to zrobiła. – Mam dzisiaj dzień dobroci dla zwierząt – dodała nieco głośniej i parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jego minę.

\- Przyjaciele? – spytał po chwili wahania z nadzieją w głosie. Zielonooka zastanowiła się na chwilę. W końcu kiedyś także miała taki przypadek, tylko że z Łapą w roli główniej, kiedy to całowali się w Pokoju Życzeń. Jeżeli jemu wybaczyła - co nie znaczy, że ona nie była winna - to czemu miałaby nie wybaczyć Jamesowi?

\- Jasne – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, widząc jego zadowoloną minę. Bez zbędnych ceregieli przytulił ją z całej siły i gdyby mógł, zaraz zacząłby krzyczeć z radości, chcąc oznajmić całemu światu, że jego ukochana mu przebaczyła. Przez chwilę do jego głowy wpadł dziwny cytat, który kiedyś usłyszał, ale w tym momencie i do tej sytuacji pasował jak ulał.

 _Przyjaźń powiększa szczęście i pomniejsza nieszczęście, podwajając naszą radość i dzieląc na pół smutek._

OOO

Tymczasem za zamkiem, a dokładniej na ławeczce w ogromnym parku, siedziała sobie para zakochanych. Właściwie tak wyglądali z daleka, ale co do siebie czuli, to była ich słodka tajemnica.

Czarnowłosy młodzieniec właśnie obdarował swoją lubą dość nachalnym pocałunkiem, ale mimo tego, dziewczyna była nim tak zafascynowana, że nawet nie zauważyła, że chodzi mu jedynie o pieszczoty. Mogła wreszcie przejrzeć na oczy, bo to zawsze on decydował za nią, a w końcu każdy jest odpowiedzialny za siebie i swoje życie.

Dorcas wtuliła się w chłopaka z ufnością i wdychała jego perfumy, które doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Jednak głęboko w duszy mogła przysiąc, że oprócz niego, ktoś jeszcze takich używa, ale jak na złość nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kto.

\- Chodź pójdziemy do mojego pokoju – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i pociągnął ją w stronę wrót szkoły. - Teraz wszyscy są na tym durnym balu, więc możemy zaszaleć – dodał i zaśmiał się ze swoich własnych słów.

\- Nie… - Nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

\- Nie kochasz mnie? – warknął i zrzucił jej rękę, którą wplotła w jego gęste, czarne włosy. Odkąd go znała, od zawsze używał tego argumentu, ponieważ wiedział, że to jest jej słaby punkt, a ona, naiwna Gryfona, myślała, że to tylko zazdrość.

\- Kocham, ale… - ponownie tego wieczoru, brutalnie jej przerwano. Robił już tak wiele razy, jednak ta nie zwracała na to głębszej uwagi, ponieważ wiedziała, że tak czy siak, wybaczy jej.

\- Tak czy nie!? – wykrzyknął i wymierzył dziewczynie cios w policzek, przez co zachwiała się delikatnie i gdyby nie oparła się ławki, na pewno by upadła. - Odpowiedź jest prosta! – warknął i pociągnął ją mocno za włosy. Czarna jęknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy rozczarowania.

\- Nie tutaj, tylko w Hogwarcie – szepnęła, próbując ukryć łamiący się głos. – Proszę – powiedziawszy to, wstała na chwiejnych nogach i pocałowała go w usta, pomimo tego, że nie miała na to ochoty, ale wiedziała, że dzięki temu gestowi jakoś go złagodzi.

Po chwili oderwał się od niej i uśmiechnął drwiąco. Ponownie wpił jej się brutalnie w usta, przez co ugryzł ją dość mocno. Na twarzy Dor pojawiły się słone krople, które leciały z oczu.

\- Nie rycz, głupia! – warknął poirytowany słabością czarnowłosej, po czym wyprowadzony z równowagi popchnął ją w kujące krzaki, które rosły nieopodal ławki. Meadows upadła na nie z głośnym jękiem, ale ciągle wpatrywała się przerażona w Regulusa. Jeszcze nigdy nie był aż tak cierpki, oschły i nieczuły. Wiedziała, że jest z nim coś nie tak, ponieważ inaczej na pewno by jej nie skrzywdził, prawda? Pomimo tego, że wierzyła w jego niewinność, pytania retoryczne nadal oplatały głowę czarnookiej.

Zerknęła na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, ale zauważyła, że ten sobie najzwyczajniej poszedł.

Kiedy tylko zniknął z widoku, Dorcas zaniosła się płaczem i pobiegła w stronę swojego pokoju. Wiedziała, że nikogo nie spotka po drodze, ponieważ wszyscy na sto procent wyśmienicie bawią się na balu.

Jak burza wpadła do pomieszczenia i z impetem rzuciła na łóżko, po czym rozpłakała się na dobre, niczym małe dziecko, które dostało karę za złe sprawowanie.

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło od rozpoczęcia imprezy, ale nie zawracała sobie tym zbytnio głowy, ponieważ nawet gdyby w tej chwili dziewczyny weszły do pokoju, udałaby, że śpi.

Podparła się łokciami na łóżku i przez chwilę wpatrywała w ciemną plamkę na suficie. W momencie, gdy ponownie położyła się na poduszce, poczuła, że coś ją kuje w lewy bok. Z rezygnacją wsadziła rękę do kieszeni, ale natychmiast ją stamtąd wyjęła, ponieważ coś ją skubnęło w palec. Otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się niemrawo.

Usiadła po turecku i zaciskając zęby, wyjęła z płaszcza te dziwne rośliny, które zerwała nieopodal chatki Hagrida. Całkowicie zapomniała, że w dzień wyjazdu schowała je do kieszeni peleryny. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła, to był taki odruch i chyba uzależniła się już od tego bólu.

Podwinęła rękaw czarnego sweterka, po czym zamachnęła się z całej siły. Przez chwilę poczuła tylko lekkie mrowienie w miejscu uderzenia, jednak nic więcej. Powtórzyła czynność jeszcze trzy razy i odczekała minutę, gdyż poczuła metaliczny zapach krwi, przez co zakręciło jej się w głowie. Pomimo tego, żadna ulga nie przychodziła. Mocno zacisnęła powieki aż zaczęły ją piec, ale chciała pozbyć się tych czarnych plam, które pojawiły jej się przed oczami.

Spróbowała jeszcze raz i jeszcze, jej uderzeniom nie było końca. Pierwszy raz czuła, aby tak specyficznie wirowało jej w głowie. Jedyne, co zapamiętała przed osunięciem się w nicość, było to, że rośliny schowała pod poduszkę.

OOO

Dochodziła godzina dziewiąta rano. Przyjaciele stwierdzili, że wolą pobyć trochę więcej czasu ze sobą, niżeli coś zjeść, bo przecież i tak, dostaną coś na podróż. Ostatnimi czasy bardzo rzadko ze sobą rozmawiali, więc gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, przystali na to z wielką chęcią.

Dziewczyny, gdy tylko mogły myśleć przytomnie, zabrały się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy, bo w końcu nie zostawią tutaj swoich ubrań czy kosmetyków, jednak kiedy Huncwoci usłyszeli hałasy dochodzące z żeńskiego pokoju, wparowali tam jak najszybciej mogli. Z uśmiechem przyglądali się biegającym kobietom, które z dziwnymi minami oddawały się swojemu zajęciu. Wszystko to działo się dopóki, dopóty Remus się nad nimi nie zlitował; przypomniał im, co to znaczy posiadać różdżkę.

Teraz wszyscy byli gotowi na czekającą ich tego dnia podróż do ponurej Anglii. Pomimo tego, że nie chcieli opuszczać tego magicznego miejsca, bardzo stęsknili się za murami Hogwartu.

\- I on na to „ale z ciebie dżem!" i poszedł – dokończyła swoją opowieść Anne, sprawiając wybuch śmiechu u reszty dziewczyn, bo faceci za grosz tego nie zrozumieli. Dopiero kiedy Huncwotki wytłumaczyły im, że francuz pomylił słowa, sami pokładali się ze śmiechu. Długo jeszcze każdy z nich był skory do zabawy. Jednak czas śmiechów i zabawy zaczął powoli mijać…

\- Jim, podaj mi te kapcie, które są obok ciebie! – krzyknęła Meadows. – Zimno mi w nogi – odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie Lily i uśmiechnęła się słodko.

Potter rzucił w jej stronę buty, ale na nieszczęście szatynka złapała je poranioną ręką, przez co rękaw trochę opadł. James zauważył to zanim Dor zakryła swoje ślady, chociaż bardziej przypominały rany, po których na pewno zostaną lekkie blizny, jeżeli zaraz czegoś z tym nie zrobi.

Podszedł do niej z nietęgą miną, złapał ją za rękę. Szarpnął za rękaw, tak, że materiał się aż rozpruł przez co Czarna syknęła z bólu.

\- Co to jest!? – warknął Potter, a w oczach pojawiły mu się złowrogie ogniki.

\- Nic takiego – odpowiedziała speszona i próbowała mu się wyrwać. Na próżno, ponieważ Rogacz był za silny. – Chyba pominęłaś jakieś szczegóły ze swojej historii z Regulusem! – prychnął i puścił przyjaciółkę, a ta szybko ukryła ręce w szacie.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ponownie i zaczęła opowiadać całą historię od początku, tym razem nie zatajając przed nimi niczego. Przyjaciele słuchali jej z ciekawością i co jakiś czas na ich twarzach pojawiała się bezgraniczna złość i przerażenie. Jednak najbardziej o nią bali się Syriusz, Lily i James, bo to właśnie z nimi najbardziej się zżyła.

Black - sama nie wiedziała, ale w jego charakterze było coś takiego, co zawsze kochała. Może te poczucie humoru i lekkie podejście do życia? Z Evans zaprzyjaźniła się od pierwszego roku, bo to z nią wszędzie chodziła, czy to na lekcje, czy po korytarzach. Z Jamesem zaś przebywała od dzieciństwa, ponieważ była jego sąsiadką i prawie siostrą w jednym. Poznali się w wieku sześciu lat, kiedy ona siedziała pod drzewem i płakała, ponieważ rodzice po raz pierwszy potraktowali ją niewybaczalnym. Podszedł do niej Jim, z którym jak się potem dowiedziała, miała wiele wspólnego. Spotykali się prawie codziennie, dzięki czemu naprawdę się ze sobą zżyli. Zresztą jego rodzinę traktowała jak swoją i na pewno więcej dla niej znaczyli niż jej własna.

Kiedy dziewczyna skończyła, miny reszty nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Jedynie Ruda przypatrywała jej się z ciekawością, a nie z przerażeniem jak pozostali. Lily przekręciła głowę i zauważyła te rośliny, które wystawały lekko z poduszki. Szybko wstała i z nietęgą miną wzięła je delikatnie do ręki. Przypatrywała im się nieco, marszcząc czoło, aby po chwili przyjrzeć się ranom Dorcas. Przez chwilę milczała, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając, aby potem zacząć szybko biegać po pokoju i przewracać wszystko do góry nogami.

\- Lily, co ty… - Głos Remusa został zagłuszony przez wywar, który Lily zaczęła warzyć, bo wydał on z siebie dziwny warkot. Zielonooka złapała za apteczkę, w której na szczęście miała wszystkie potrzebne składniki, w końcu jak się jest ulubienicą Slughorna, ma się więcej przywilejów.

\- Co się tu dzieje, do cholery! – krzyknął już naprawdę wkurzony Syriusz. Mimo tego, że podniósł głos, dziewczyna go po prostu zignorowała, dalej krzątając się przy kociołku, z którego teraz wylatywała zielona para.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy skończyła. Zadowolona z siebie szybko przelała trochę płynu do szklanki i podała Dorcas, ale ta spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Rudowłosa posłała jej zachęcający uśmiech, więc szatynka posłusznie wypiła zawartość, krzywiąc się przy tym delikatnie. Przełknęła, ale poczuła się od razu lepiej. Nim się obejrzała, jej rany zniknęły i o dziwo nie miała na ręce żadnej blizny.

\- Po pierwsze: nigdy więcej tego nie rób – o mówiąc, Evans wzięła ostrożnie rośliny i spaliła je ogniem z różdżki. – Po drugie: one są trujące – Na te słowa Meadows przełknęła głośno ślinę. W tym momencie serdecznie dziękowała Merlinowi, że Lilka zna się na eliksirach, jak mało kto. – A po trzecie: to mam plan, słuchajcie… - Usłyszała głos Lily, który z biegiem czasu, cichł coraz bardziej aż w końcu musiała zbliżyć się do grupki, aby coś usłyszeć. Z kolejnymi słowami Gryfonki na twarzach pozostałych pojawiały się szerokie uśmiechy. Przecież muszą się zemścić, bo jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego!


	18. 16

**16\. Błędy człowieka czynią go sympatycznym**

Goethe

 _Cholera!,_ przeszło przez myśl czarnowłosej Gryfonce, która opierała się o framugę żeńskiej toalety. Uderzyła pięścią w drzwi i złapała za rękę Lily, stojącą nieopodal, po czym obydwie rzuciły się do ucieczki. Szybko przemierzały szkolne korytarze, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na potrącanych uczniów. Teraz ich jedynym zadaniem było wtopić się w tłum, a ponieważ Filch deptał im po piętach, to nie było łatwe zadanie.

Nagle szatynka usłyszała pisk Evans, więc stanęła w miejscu i odwróciła się. Rudowłosej nigdzie nie było – zniknęła.

OOO

Słońce powoli wychylało się znad horyzontu, a jego promienie padły na pogrążoną we śnie Dorcas Meadows. Czarnowłosa leniwie otworzyła oczy, po czym przetarła je dłońmi. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiała, że to jej łóżko w Hogwarcie, a wspomnienie szkoły Beauxbatons zeszło na dalszy plan. Wczoraj wrócili do Anglii, a ekscytację francuską szkołą zastąpiła szara rzeczywistość i rutyna.

Przeciągnęła się niczym kotka i dość nieudolnie stanęła na nogi. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy jej wzrok padł na kalendarz, który wisiał na komodzie. Wskazywało, że to dzisiaj, dnia piętnastego listopada, pójdzie w ruch ich genialny plan. W podskokach podążyła do łazienki, jednak robiła to tak głośno, że pozostałe współlokatorki obudziły się z pięknej krainy snów.

W momencie gdy Dor zniknęła w drzwiach toalety, rudowłosa otworzyła szeroko powieki, a w jej ślady poszła Ann, która w mgnieniu oka stała przy szafie i wyrzucała z niej masę ciuchów, aby w końcu wybrać czarne, skórzane spodnie i tego samego rodzaju gorset, który opinał jej smukłe ciało. Strój odrzuciła na łóżko, a w głębi ducha cieszyła się, że na misję. Już prawie wszystko jest gotowe. Plan S1R0 – czas zacząć!

Sama nie wiedziała, jak Huncwoci mogli wymyślić, aż tak głupią nazwę, ale stwierdziła, iż to plan jest najważniejszy. Zaśmiała się pod nosem, przypominając sobie minę Łapy, kiedy wtajemniczali go w szczegóły.

Szybko przebrała się w mundurek szkolny i czekając na wolną łazienkę, zajęła się rozmową z Lily, która właśnie pytała o akt czwarty, podpunkt drugi. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy z łazienki wypadła przeszczęśliwa Dorcas.

\- Dziewczyny! – krzyknęła i parsknęła śmiechem widząc ich zdezorientowane miny. – Już prawie gotowy! – Przyjaciółki słysząc to, jak na komendę zerwały się z łóżka i truchtem ruszyły w stronę toalety. Lilka podeszła do kociołka, z którego wydobywały się bulgoczące dźwięki, pociągnęła lekko nosem, po czym klasnęła w dłonie.

\- Jeszcze tylko jeden składnik i będzie gotowy dokładnie na piętnastą, czyli od razu po zajęciach – powiedziała wesoło. Przez chwilę w jej oczach pojawił się malutki ognik, jednak jak szybko przyszedł, tak szybko odszedł. Rudowłosa z wrednym uśmieszkiem, wypchnęła zdziwione dziewczyny z łazienki i jednym zgrabnym ruchem, zamknęła im drzwi przed nosem. Odkręciła kran, ale szum wody zagłuszył odgłos walenia pięściami w drzwi.

\- Otwieraj, ty podstępy, rudy małpiszonie! – krzyknęła gniewnym głosem Ann, choć w jej tonie pobrzmiewała nutka radości.

\- Chyba wiewióro – sprecyzowała Dor, przez co dostała drzwiami w głowę, ponieważ nasza kochana zielonooka, słysząc to znienawidzone przezwisko, z impetem je otworzyła. Szatynka złapała się za czoło i syknęła z bólu. Mrużąc oczy spojrzała w kierunku rudowłosej i widząc, że tej drgają kąciki ust, zacisnęła pięści. Miała zamiar już coś powiedzieć, jednak jej próbę przerwał cichy chichot blondynki. Warknęła poirytowana i nie zwracając już na nic uwagi wyszła z trzaskiem. Jednak zanim drzwi się zamknęły, usłyszała, że przyjaciółki coś do siebie mówią, a potem śmieją się z tego niemiłosiernie. Czarnowłosa pokiwała przecząco głową, po czym zeszła zła jak osa, do pokoju wspólnego. Głośno usiadła na jednej z kanap, złożyła ręce w koszyczek i tępym wzrokiem zaczęła wpatrywać się w ogień w kominku. Aż się wzdrygnęła, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś jej zakrywa oczy.

\- Zgadnij kto to – usłyszała przy uchu bardzo piskliwy głos, jednak od razu go poznała, dlatego postanowiła się trochę podroczyć.

\- Adam? – spytała z uśmiechem, ale usłyszała tylko ciche burknięcie. Całą swoją siłą woli próbowała się nie roześmiać. – Christopher? – pytała dalej.

\- To ja! – krzyknął Syriusz wkurzony i odwrócił ją w jego kierunku. Dziewczyna, widząc jego zbulwersowana minę, parsknęła śmiechem, po czym zmierzwiła mu włosy.

\- Przecież wiem – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a on szybko odwzajemnił gest i usadowił się wygodnie koło szatynki. Dorcas przez chwilę zamilkła i z dziwnym ukłuciem w sercu, zaczęła przypatrywać się profilowi Blacka. Był tak podobny, a zarazem tak inny, od swojego brata, Regulusa. Syriusz, pomimo tego, że jest podrywaczem i kawalarzem, ma w sobie tą klasę, której brakuje wielu facetom. Jego na pozór roztrzepane włosy, układają się, tak, że wygląda jeszcze przystojniej, a czarne oczy, świecące radosnym blaskiem, dodają mu uroku i hipnotyzują płeć piękną, kiedy tylko w nie spojrzy. Sama mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy raz tylko spojrzała w te zniewalające tęczówki, całkowicie się w nich zatapiała. Przez swoje muskularne ciało i przecudny uśmiech, doprowadzał ją do szału. Zazwyczaj jego nonszalancka postawa, robiła na niej wrażenie, bo wtedy wyglądał nie tylko ślicznie, ale także miał w sobie to coś z zadziornego chłopca. Syriusz Black był dla niej nie lada zagadką, której nie mogła nigdy rozgryźć.

\- Denerwujesz się? – zapytał Łapa, który źle interpretując postawę dziewczyny. Pokiwała przecząco głową, a po chwili sama spytała:

\- A ty? – Wzruszył ramionami, na znak, że nie wie. – W końcu w naszym spektaklu masz główną rolę, psia gwiazdo – dodała i zaśmiała się ze swojego, jakże dobranego epitetu metaforycznego.

\- Nie idę dzisiaj na lekcję – odrzekł ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki Syriusz, zadziwiając przy tym czarnowłosą. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na oparciu fotela i czekał na reakcję swojej towarzyszki. Ta tylko otworzyła szeroko oczy i buzie, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Odchrząknęła, gdy na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się lubieżny uśmieszek.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała, jednak gdy ten wyszczerzył w jej kierunku zęby, westchnęła. – Zostaję z tobą – oświadczyła głucho, a ten słysząc jej wypowiedź, puścił w jej kierunku perskie oko. – Trzeba się przygotować – dodała szeptem ledwie dosłyszalnie, ale po chwili już śmiała się z wyrazu twarzy Łapci.

\- To po śniadaniu od razu idziemy na spacer – oznajmił szybko Black, ale widząc jej pytające spojrzenie, dodał. – No wiesz, trzeba się jakoś przewietrzyć, zanim TO się stanie – zbulwersował się teatralnie i udał, że wymiotuje, co wywołało u Gryfonki szaleńczy napad śmiechu.

\- Jasne – przytaknęła ironicznie, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, które ukazywało wzrok biednego, cierpiącego pieska, od razu zmieniła postawę swojej wypowiedzi. – To po śniadaniu – wystawiła rękę w jego kierunku, a ten, jakby czytając jej w myślach, przybił z nią piątkę. Zaśmiali się z entuzjazmem, co chwila się przekomarzając.

\- Tylko powiem dziewczynom – szepnęła mu do ucha i zaraz zniknęła w tłumie. Syriusza Blacka zaś, kiedy tylko usłyszał jej głos przy swoim uchu, przeszły ciarki po całym ciele. Nie wiedział, czym zostało to spowodowane, ale spodobało mu się.

\- Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone – dodał cicho w myślach, gdy tylko przyuważył, że Dorcas z radosnym uśmiechem zbiega po schodach, kierując się w jego stronę. Stanęła wprost przed nim i pociągnęła go za rękę, aby wstał. Wykonawszy jej polecenie, niczym wytresowany pies, wyszedł z nią przez ramę, co jakiś czas przekrzykując jej zdania.

Siedzieli właśnie na dużym kamieniu, wesoło rozmawiając, kiedy podbiegły do nich zziajane Lily i Ann. Było im ze sobą tak dobrze, że nawet nie zorientowali się, że już jedna godzina lekcyjna minęła.

\- Jest mały problem – powiedziała rudowłosa i nabierała w płuca świeżego powietrza. Tamci tylko popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, gdy blondynka, zaczęła ich ciągnąć w stronę wrót zamku. Nikt się nie odzywał, a to było stanowczo najgorsze. W końcu szatynom należało się jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie, dziwnego zachowania przyjaciółek, jednak te nawet na nich nie spojrzały. Musiało się coś stać.

W biegu przemierzali szkolne korytarze, więc zatrzymali się tuż przed portretem Grubej Damy. Ledwo łapiąc powietrze w płuca podali jej hasło, po czym szybkim krokiem weszli do wspólnego. Przeszli przez całe pomieszczenie, udając się do dormitorium dziewczyn.

Z hukiem otworzyli drzwi, wpadając do pokoju. Jednak zrobili to tak głośno, że pozostali w nim już siedzący, podskoczyli ze strachu.

Gdy już wszyscy zajęli wolne miejsce, gromadząc się wokół kociołka z eliksirem, zamilkli wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Dorcas nie znosząc już tego napięcia, które zapanowało w pomieszczeniu już od dobrych kilku minut.

\- Zmiana planów – odpowiedziała jej cicho Lissie, patrząc na swoje dłonie, jakby ją czymś zaciekawiły.

\- Co?! – zagrzmiał trochę za głośno Syriusz. – Dlaczego? – spojrzał na Dorcas, jednak ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, nadal usilnie wpatrując się w Roshid.

\- Dostałam szlaban na eliksirach – zaczęła lekko skrępowana krukonka, po czym spojrzała na resztę. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc ich rozbawione miny, ale po chwili znów się zawstydziła. – Za gadulstwo – dodała cicho, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy ją usłyszeli. Przyjaciele wybuchli śmiechem, nie zważając na grymas, który przeszedł po twarzy rudowłosej. – Dzisiaj po lekcjach – odrzekła na wydechu, kiedy wszyscy się jakoś uspokoili. Tym razem patrzyli na nią w osłupieniu i przerażeniu. Nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. – Przepraszam – spojrzała na nich błagalnie, ale widząc, że się na nią nie gniewają, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- To co teraz? – zapytała resztę piskliwym głosem, Meadows. – Ja się już z nim umówiłam! – wykrzyknęła zdegustowana i raptownie się podniosła do pozycji stojącej.

\- Wykonamy naszą misję – odpowiedziała jej Wisborn, wpatrując się w pogodę za oknem. – Tylko go trochę zmienimy, słuchajcie… - Machnęła na nich ręką, aby ci się do niej przybliżyli. Zrobili jak kazała i w ciszy wsłuchiwali się w nowy plan, który zamierzali dzisiaj przeprowadzić.

Tym razem większa część przyjaciół nie poszła na lekcje, ponieważ starali się jak najlepiej zorganizować, aby ich misja nie okazała się farsą i totalną porażką. Co jakiś czas, ktoś inny szedł na zajęcia, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

I tak minął im dzień, aż do obiadu, na który wszyscy udali się uśmiechnięci i radośni. W końcu każdy szczegół ich wybuchowego planu został dopracowany i obgadany, tak że teraz na pewno akcja musi się udać.

Liss od razu po posiłku udała się do profesora Slughorna, oznajmiając im przy okazji, że przez cały szlaban będzie trzymała za nich kciuki. Reszta zaś szybkim krokiem udali się z powrotem do dormitorium, aby zacząć swoją misję: S1R0, czyli giń Regulus!

\- … i wtedy uciekamy – zakończyła swój monolog Lily, surowo patrząc na chłopaków, jakby byli z innej planety i nie zrozumieli, o co chodzi. Tamci tylko pokiwali głowami i uśmiechnęli się do siebie z dzikością. Ruda wiedziała już co oznaczają te uśmiechy, ponieważ zawsze się tak szczerzyli, kiedy mieli do wykonania jakiś super dowcip, zresztą tym razem także tak było, tylko że do pomocy przyszły im dziewczyny. – No to wspaniale – klasnęła w dłonie z uciechy, po czym podeszła do kociołka, który stał na stoliku nocnym, na środku pokoju i zamieszała w nim energicznie w prawą stronę. Przyjrzała się dokładnie cieczy, która pływała sobie spokojnie wewnątrz naczynia, aby po chwili wziąć do ręki kubek i łyżkę.

\- Gotowe – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. W mgnieniu oka wokół wywaru znaleźli się wszyscy i z zaciekawieniem wpatrywali w skupioną Lilkę, która do jednego kubka wlała trochę płynu, podając go Dorcas. – Poczekaj – dodała szybko, gdy zauważyła, że czarnowłosa już przechyla sobie szklankę do buzi, jednak słysząc głos rudowłosej, opamiętała się. Evans zaś wzięła do ręki drugi kubek, wlewając trochę do niego eliksiru i podała go Łapie. Z trzecią szklanką zrobiła dokładnie to samo, tylko że tym razem nikomu jej nie oddała.

\- Wiecie co robić – usłyszała głos Ann, która wraz z Remusem i Jamesem wyszli z pokoju. Rogaty w drodze do drzwi złapał pelerynę niewidkę, co nie uszło uwadze Dorcas. Westchnęła cicho, teraz jedynie skupiając się na swoim zadaniu.

\- Na zdrowie – rzekła Lilka i wsypała do kubka kilka włosów, które należały do szatynki, po czym wypiła to raptownie, krzywiąc się lekko. Syriusz poszedł w jej ślady, uprzednio uśmiechając się przymilnie. Dokładnie po minucie, przed Dorcas stały jej dwa klony. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, ale z jej twarzy nie znikał bezczelny uśmiech.

Łapa stanął przed lustrem, zachwycając się swoim zgrabnym ciałem. Kiedy Dor na niego spojrzała, o mało co nie umarła, bo otóż pan Black, zaczął się dotykać po całym ciele.

\- Idę do łazienki – powiedział, a jego głos stał się bardziej dziewczęcy.

\- Ani mi się waż! – warknęła prawdziwa Dorc i pogroziła mu palcem.

\- Ale masz zgrabny tyłek – rzekł Syriusz i pomacał swoje cztery litery. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- Black! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna i próbowała się zamachnąć, ale stwierdziła, że nie chce sobie twarzy posiniaczyć, dlatego zrezygnowała. Łapa widząc to, szeroko wyszczerzył swoje ząbki.

\- Przestań się tak uśmiechać – wywarczała przez zaciśnięte wargi. – Bo powiększasz mi policzki – dodała zrezygnowana, patrząc na jego pytające spojrzenie. Tamten, gdy tylko to usłyszał zaczął się śmieć, a za jego przykładem poszła Lily. Meadows przyrzekła sobie w myślach, że już nigdy nie da się tak upokorzyć, ponieważ jej dwa klony właśnie podpierały się o siebie, a po ich policzkach ciekły łzy rozbawienia. Prychnęła poirytowana i szybkim chlustem wlała sobie do buzi, zawartość swojego kubka.

Gdy tylko ciecz przepłynęła jej przez gardło, poczuła niesamowity ból, który rozchodził się jej po ciele. A do tego te zawroty w żołądku, jakby zaraz musiała zwymiotować. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, w napięciu czekając, aby ten koszmar się wreszcie skończył.

Nagle wszystko ustało, a stało się to tak szybko, jak się zaczęło. Pomrugała kilka razy oczami, aby uspokoić i poukładać swoje myśli. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciół, a widząc ich zadowolone uśmiechy, odwróciła wzroku w stronę lustra. Przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu i zamarła. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądała, aż tak… dziwnie. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła się jakby nie była sobą, pomimo tego, że patrzy na świat swoim duchem, jej ciało całkowicie uległo autodestrukcji. Niegdyś czarne włosy zmieniły swoją barwę na rudy i stały się nieco dłuższe. Zielone oczy patrzyły zaciekawione na odbicie w lustrze. Zacisnęła pięści, ale zamiast mocnego ukłucia swoich długich paznokci, poczuła miękkie podłoże dolnej dłoni. No tak, przecież Lily nałogowo obgryza paznokcie. W tym momencie czuła się taka radosna, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego. Westchnęła mimowolnie, a słysząc swój cichutki i delikatny głos, przeraziła się trochę. W końcu ona, Dorcas Meadows, zawsze miała donośny ton, przez co niektóry chłopcy się nawet jej bali. Teraz już rozumiała Jamesa i jego zachowanie w stosunku do rudowłosej.

\- Ruszamy – usłyszała z oddali swój własny głos, wiec odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku. Zauważyła, że jej kopia numer jeden, spogląda na zegarek, aby po chwili szybko wypchnąć drugą kopię za drzwi. – Zachowuj się tak jak Dor – szepnęła mu na odchodnym, po czym usiadła wygodnie na krześle koło łóżka. Włożyła rękę do buzi, prawdopodobnie chcąc uszkodzić swoje paznokcie, ale widząc karcące spojrzenie swojej odbitki, zaprzestała.

Odczekały dokładnie dziesięć minut i luźnym krokiem udały się w stronę pokoju wspólnego, wesoło gawędząc na jakiś błahy temat.

Tymczasem pani Dorcas Meadows vel Łapa biegła przez korytarze z mapą w dłoni, co chwila potykając się na wysokich czarnych obcasach. Ponownie spojrzał na pergamin, uważnie śledząc Regulusa Blacka, który zmierzał wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem dokładnie w jego stronę.

\- Koniec psot – szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie, po czym schował wyniszczoną już kartkę, głęboko do kieszeni swojej nadzwyczaj obcisłej, a zarazem luźnej spódnicy. Nadal w myślach szpetnie przeklinał, że zgodził się na tak wyzywający strój. Czuł się wręcz goło w tej czarnej, skórzanej miniówce i tej samej rodzaju, krótkiej, bo aż do pępka, bluzce z ogromnym dekoltem. Przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie od żadnej dziewczyny wymagał takiego stroju!

Na twarz założył swój kusicielski uśmiech, którego przez dwa dni uczyła go Dor, po czym dumnie wyszedł zza zakrętu, nie omieszkając kręcić swoimi czterema literami. Od razu zobaczył Regulusa. Szedł z kwaśną miną, niewróżącą nic dobrego, prosto przed siebie, nawet nie zaszczycając Malfoya spojrzeniem, chociaż ten cały czas coś do niego gadał. Syriusz tanecznym krokiem podbiegł do swojego rzekomego chłopaka i uwiesił się na jego muskularnym ramieniu.

\- Reg – szepnął zmysłowo do jego ucha. Meadows zdradziła mu w sekrecie, że ten uwielbia jak się tak do niego zwraca. – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – powiedział już nieco głośniej, ale w myślach cały czas sobie powtarzał tylko trzy słowa: „Nie całuj mnie!"

\- Wybacz, sprawy wzywają – Regulus zwrócił się do swojego kompana, który stał z wściekłą miną, tylko dlatego, że czarnowłosy wolał od niego jakąś dziewczynę i to na dodatek Gryfonkę. Syriusz powstrzymywał się od śmiechu nadzwyczaj dobrze, bo gdyby tylko mógł zacząłby tarzać się po posadzce, wyjąc niemiłosiernie. Jednak teraz nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc przybrał minę pt. „ale o co chodzi?" i z udawanym uwielbieniem wpatrywał się w twarz młodszego Blacka.

\- Jasne – warknął Lucjusz i zarzucił swoimi blond włosami do tyłu. – Miłej zabawy – dodał głośno i nie czekając na jakiekolwiek odruchy pozostałych, zamaszystym krokiem się od nich oddalił. Jednak, gdy tylko wszedł na trzecie piętro, stanął w oko w oko z Ann.

Przeleciał ją wzrokiem, ale zanim zdążył zobaczyć, jakie ma buty, jego wyraz oczu momentalnie się zmienił. Teraz w jego szarych tęczówkach znalazło się prawie niewidoczne podniecenie, zaś z jego twarzy imigrowało zdziwienie, a zarazem radość. Blondynka widząc jego minę zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, co przywróciło Ślizgona z powrotem na ziemię.

Poprawiła swój gorset, przez co chłopakowi zapłonęły oczy i nie myśląc ani chwili dłużej pociągnęła go za krawat wprost do starej klasy zaklęć, pod którą stali. Chciała zakneblować drzwi, ale ze strachem uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pocałowała delikatnie blondyna, który teraz stał w osłupieniu.

Gdy ten nie dawał żadnego znaku życie, odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, które były strasznie podobne do jej, a nawet takie same.

\- Co ty robisz? – zapytał cierpko Malfoy i odepchnął od siebie zaszokowaną dziewczynę. Nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewała. Przez chwilę spojrzał na Gryfonkę, ale momentalnie zmniejszył odległość, która dzieliła ich ciała i z zachłannością wpił jej się w usta. Niebieskooka pomimo odrazy, którą czuła głęboko w sercu, oddała pocałunek. W końcu musiała jakoś pomóc Dorcas, a to, że dostała takie zadanie, to nie jej wina. Właściwie to Lily miała być na jej miejscu, ale kiedy tylko James to usłyszał, stanowczo jej tego zabronił. Stwierdził, że jeżeli ona to zrobi, on się w to nie miesza i wyśpiewa wszystko Regulusowi. Właściwie wiedzieli, że nie byłby w stanie zdradzić przyjaciół, ale jeżeli chodzi o Evans, to już nie wiadomo w co wierzyć.

Nagle poczuła, że oderwał się od niej i po raz kolejny tego dnia, odepchnął ją. Zachwiała się, tracąc równowagę i upadła na ziemię, mocno zbijając sobie kość ogonową. Stęknęła zrezygnowana, ale szybko wstała chwiejnie, nadal trzymając się za bilącą cześć ciała. Spojrzała pytająco na blondyna, który pomimo swojego kpiącego uśmiechu, patrzył się na nią z pogardą. Był nawet taki moment, że niczym wystraszona kotka, chciała rzucić się do ucieczki, jednak na szczęście ta chwila minęła równie szybko minęła.

\- Co ty robisz? – powtórzył pytanie, ale kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo ta milczała jak zaklęta, po prostu wyszedł, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. Westchnęła zrezygnowana, ale gdy tylko oprzytomniała, uświadomiła sobie, że Lucjusz poszedł właśnie w stronę toalety, w której miało odbyć się całe przedsięwzięcie. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia, przy okazji zdając sobie sprawę, że już go nie dogoni. Jedynym teraz najskuteczniejszym zadaniem było szybkie wyciągniecie lusterka z kieszeni.

\- Dorcas – zaczęła zdyszana. Już miała zamiar powtórzyć, gdy w szklanej tafli pojawiła się ruda czupryna. Uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco do przyjaciółki, jednak w jej oczach nadal zauważalna była nutka paniki.

\- Kod czerwony – krzyknęła głośno, a widząc, że ta od razu zrozumiała o co chodzi, przerwała połączenie. Od tej chwili nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak ukrycie się za filarem i czekanie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Usiadła pod ścianą i podkuliła nogi pod brodę, głęboko zastanawiając się, czy aby przez jej roztargnienie i chaotyczność, nie zaprzepaściła ich genialnego planu, który zresztą sama wymyśliła. Nawet nie wiedziała ile tak siedziała w ciszy, gdy usłyszała głośne dudnienie obcasów po posadzce. Podniosła się momentalnie i lekko wychyliła głowę zza rogu. Czarnowłosa i rudowłosa szybko przebiegały przez korytarz, a za nimi gnał zziajany już Filch. Zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią, ponieważ całkowicie zapomnieli o nauczycielach, a to był najgorszy błąd jaki mogli popełnić. Nie wiedziała co robić, ale gdy tylko przeniosła wzrok ponownie na woźnego, przyuważyła, że został on daleko w tyle, więc na pewno niedowidzi, że zaraz coś się stanie. Niewiele myśląc, kiedy poczuła delikatny powiew wiatru, wyszła zza rogu i szybko pociągnęła jedną z nich za rękę, wprost do klasy, w której siedziała z Malfoyem. Spojrzała na swoją zdobycz, po czym westchnęła.

\- Lily? – zapytała patrząc na szatynkę, jednak gdy ta pokiwała twierdząco głową, oparła się o jedno z biurek z widoczną ulgą. – Czekamy – oznajmiła po chwili Anne i usiadła na krześle, tępo wpatrując się w plamkę na posadzce.

\- Czekamy – wtórowała jej Lilka i poszła za jej przykładem. Teraz obie gryfonki pogrążyły się w ciszy nasłuchując, coraz to głośniejszych dźwięków, mając nadzieję, że S1R0 – czyli giń Regulus, jakimś szczęśliwym trafem, wypali.

W momencie, kiedy ślizgoński blondyn, zniknął za rogiem, Dorcas vel Łapa ponownie tego zakręconego dnia, przybrał na twarz uśmiech numer sto dziewięćdziesiąt trzy, czyli jestem cała twoja, po czym zawiesił się na ramieniu swojego brata. Złapał go za rękę i ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Regulus ma strasznie duże dłonie. Albo to on ma malutkie i delikatne niczym piórko. Westchnął zrezygnowany w myślach, ponieważ na jego twarzy wciąż gościł szeroki, udawany uśmiech. Głęboko do serca wziął sobie radę prawdziwej Dorcas, więc nie wdzięczy się tak, jakby to zrobił Syriusz Black, ponieważ taki rodzaj uśmiechu „powiększa dziewczynie policzki", jak stwierdziła sama poszkodowana. Zaśmiał się w duchu, przypominając sobie minę czarnowłosej, kiedy wykonał taki gest.

Spojrzał na brata, a przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas wściekłości, kiedy poczuł na swoim poważaniu jego dłonie. Zagryzł z wściekłości zęby, żeby przypadkiem nic nie powiedzieć, co mogłoby wszystkich pogrążyć. Liczył w myślach do dziesięciu, ale kiedy to nie pomogło, zaczynał od początku. W końcu, gdy przewinęło się dziesięć dyszek, uspokoił się z lekka.

Na jego szczęście, to całe uspakajanie się trwało zaledwie dwie minuty, dzięki czemu, Regulus nie nabierał żadnych podejrzeń. Prawdopodobnie Dorcas, też tak robiła, więc mógł się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Z pewnym oporem złapał brata za rękę i pociągnął w stronę łazienki, w której miało odbyć się całe przedsięwzięcie. Szli wolno przez korytarz, żeby reszta mogła się dobrze przygotować, ale po chwili, Łapa stwierdził, że chce mieć już to wszystko za sobą, bo zaraz normalnie zwymiotuje. Przyśpieszył kroku, ciągnąc za sobą zdziwionego młodego Blacka.

Kiedy już miał otwierać drzwi łazienki, Regulus go zatrzymał. Przyciągnął Syriusza do siebie, zarzucając swoje ręce na biodra rzekomej Dorcas, próbując wpić się w te malinowe usta. Łapa zastygł w bezruchy, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Jednak, gdy już prawie stykali się wargami, Syriusz popchnął lekko drzwi w stronę łazienki, a ponieważ się o nie opierał, wpadł do środka, na chwilę tracąc równowagę. Zaczął nerwowo oddychać i przełknął głośno ślinę. Co jak co, ale to było ohydne!

\- Nie teraz, Reg – szepnął, żeby nie słychać było jego zdenerwowanego głosu. Przeklął w myślach, przecież on nigdy i niczego się nie boi! A tym bardziej swojego, młodszego, durnego brata! Weź się w garść, pomyślał zdruzgotany, a żeby jego słowa nabrały przekonania, zacisnął pięść w bezsilnym przypływie pesymistycznych emocji.

Wszedł pewnym krokiem na środek łazienki, po czym splątał ręce koszyczek, czekając, aby jego brat podszedł do niego. Wydął śmiesznie, acz seksownie wargi, sądząc że wygląda bardzo atrakcyjnie. Regulus bez wahania i z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem stanął koło niego, a w jego czarnych oczach pojawił się blask, dzięki któremu Syriusz wiedział, że na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Gdy młody panicz zamierzał przytulić Dorcas, to nagle z głębi toalety poleciała głośna muzyka. Podskoczył lekko zaskoczony, po czym obrócił się w danym kierunku. Koło jednej z kabin pojawiło się krzesło, a przed nim mała scena. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy domyślił się o co chodzi dziewczynie. Z precyzją zajął fotel i zaczął wpatrywać się z pożądaniem w brata, który raptownie machnął różdżką. Wyciszył pomieszczenie, zamykając szczelnie drzwi. W końcu nikt nie chciał, aby im przerwano a szczególnie Regulus, który pomimo swojej maski na twarzy, był strasznie podekscytowany i niecierpliwy. Łapa ponownie wyszeptał kolejne zaklęcie, a wnet na ciele Dorcas pojawiła się zielona spódniczka, ledwo zakrywająca tyłek i top, tego samego koloru, z którego wystawał czerwony, koronkowy stanik. Do tego miał na sobie czarne kozaki na wysokich obcasach, a włosy się rozpuścił, dzięki czemu wyglądał bardzo atrakcyjnie. Odrzucił różdżkę do tyłu, mając nadzieję, że James bądź Remus, ukryci pod peleryną niewidką, szybko ją przygarną.

Muzyka zmieniła się na nieco szybszą i bardziej zmysłową. Syriusz, uśmiechając się z wyższością, zaczął swój ponętny taniec, który według planu miał rozbudzić pożądanie Regulusa. Zaczął wyginać swoje ciało w dość dziwnych pozycjach, ale dzięki temu, wiedział, że je eksponuje, zadając młodszemu Blackowi, katusze nie do zniesienia, przez które ten jak najszybciej rzuciłby się na niego.

W czasie swojego tańca przestraszony spojrzał na zegarek, modląc się w duchu, żeby panicz Black szybko ruszył swoje szanowne cztery litery i zaczął się do niego przystawiać, bo wtedy Syriusz będzie na sto procent przekonany, że plan działa. A w końcu bez wkładu czarnowłosego, plan – S1R0, czyli giń Regulus – będzie kompletną farsą.

Łapa pstryknął seksownie palcami, dając przy okazji znak pozostałym Huncwotom, żeby zatrzymali muzykę. Gdy tylko tamci ją wyłączyli, zziajany Syriusz stanął przed czarnowłosym, dysząc lekko. Pochylił się ku niemi, po czym szepnął mu zmysłowo do ucha:

\- To dopiero początek, Black – zaakcentował mocno ostatnie słowo, ale zrobił to tak ponętnie, że Regulus, aż zadrżał. I o to chodziło! W końcu musi go jakoś rozruszać, tym bardziej, że do końca zostało mu zaledwie piętnaście minut. Cholera, ten czas leci tak szybko jak błyskawica!

\- A co tam masz jeszcze dla mnie, Meadows? – zapytał z błyskiem w oczach, specyficznie naśladując Syriusza. Łapa tylko zaśmiał się perwersyjnie pod nosem, aby po chwili dodać coś całkowicie wzmocnionego, w końcu do jego czarnowłosej czupryny wpadł genialny pomysł. Po chwili wahania pociągnął go mocno za krawat, doprowadzając do tego, żeby wstał. Regulus, jakby wiedząc o co chodzi, szybko stanął na nogi i zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę z uwielbieniem.

\- Pamiętasz moją obietnicę, Reg? – powiedział przymilnie, przypominając sobie raptownie jego rozmowę z Dorcas. Wtedy wściekał się okropnie i bezsilnie, ale w tym momencie cieszył się bardzo mocno. W końcu ma jakiegoś haka, którego może odwrócić w jego stronę i mieć jeszcze z tego korzyść. – Za moment wrócę, tylko przypudruję nosek, a ty się przygotuj – dodała już szeptem, po czym czmychając przed jego pocałunkiem, szybko weszła do jednej z najdalszych kabin.

Do końca trwania eliksiru pozostały mu jeszcze, tylko dwie minuty, dlatego prędko przebrał się w spodnie i bluzę, które podsunął mu James.

\- Jesteś gotowy? – krzyknął zmysłowo i zachichotał cicho.

\- Czekam na ciebie – usłyszał głos, który ku jego przestrodze był stanowczo zbyt blisko. Syriusz już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzą prądy, które z biegiem czasy zaczynają przybierać na sile. Zgiął się wpół i zatknął sobie usta dłonią, żeby nie krzyknąć. Nie wiedział, że wrócenie do swojej postaci, będzie aż tak bolesne. A gdy ból odszedł tak szybko jak się pojawił, zaczął spazmatycznie oddychać.

Reszta wydarzeń potoczyła się w zadziwiającym tempie. Na samym początku usłyszał mocne uderzenie pięścią w drzwi główne, co oznaczało, że ktoś się zbliża. Dokładnie chwilę potem do łazienki gwałtownie wpadł jakiś chłopak, który sądząc po jego stanowczym głosie, który nawoływał Regulusa, był naprawdę wkurzony. Do uszu Łapy dobiegło trzaśnięcie drzwiami, po czym specyficzny okrzyk zaskoczenia. Wyjrzał przez dziurkę od klucza, a po chwili włożył pięść do buzi, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. Otóż do łazienki wkroczył Lucjusz Malfoy, ale kiedy tylko zauważył Regulusa, stojącego przy zlewie i do tego w samych niebieskich bokserkach, zaniemówił i z wrażenia, aż oparł się o ścianę.

\- Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz? – spytał rozeźlony swojego kumpla, a tamten słysząc jego głos, szybko się odwrócił. – Sam się zabawiasz, bo tej twojej gryfoneczki nigdzie nie widać? – zapytał z sarkazmem, po czym zaczął szybko coś pokazywać. Regulus słysząc te słowa warknął poirytowany, ale nie był zażenowany. Co się dziwić, w końcu to Black, który nie dość, że ma wspaniałe ciało, to jeszcze nie wie co to skromność. Machnął machinalnie ręką, żeby ten już nic nie mówił.

\- A właśnie – zaczął Lucjusz, nagle uświadamiając sobie po co przyszedł. W zasadzie sam nie wiedział skąd miał takie przeczucie, że jego kompan jest właśnie tutaj, ale nie narzekał. Właściwie to nawet cieszył się, że został obdarzony taką intuicją. – Jutro jest spotkanie… - nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ czarnowłosy przerwał mu dość perwersyjnie. Po prostu zatkał mu usta dłonią. Blondyn na nieszczęście swoje i jego, uchylił się od tego gestu. – Sprawa Evansów jest nadal aktualna! – zawarczał zeźlony, ale gdy tylko doszło do niego co właśnie zrobił, przerażony otworzył szeroko oczy. Czarny Pan go zabije, przecież zdradził sekret, a co gorsze jest to termin ich spotkania. Cholera po stokroć! Tym bardziej, że w jednej z kabin siedziała właśnie roznegliżowana, ich zdaniem, gryfonka. Zaklął w myślach, ale gdy miał już zamiar wychodzić, poczuł jak jego ciało drętwieje i opada bezwładne na posadzkę łazienki. Regulus słysząc huk, zdjął ręce z głowy i odwrócił się, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na Malfoy'a. Jednak zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, sam padł otępiony na kafelki.

James i Remus szybko zdjęli pelerynę, po czym przerażeni zaczęli wpatrywać się w dwa powalone ciała ślizgonów. Rogacz uderzył pięścią w drzwi od kabiny, w której znajdował się Łapa, dając mu przy okazji znak, że teren wolny. Syriusz, teraz już w swojej pierwotnej postaci, wyszedł zdenerwowany, a swój wzrok skierował na przyjaciół.

\- Słyszeliście? – spytał zaskoczony Potter, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk paniki. – Lily, ona… - zaczął, ale szybko przerwał mu Lunatyk, który wiedział do czego tamten zmierza.

\- Teraz nie mamy na to czasu – odrzekł na jednym wydechu, usilnie wpatrując się w Rogacza. Ten od razu zrozumiał przesłanie bruneta, więc natychmiast zamilkł. – Kończmy to co zaczęliśmy – dodał, po czym złapał za różdżkę, wypowiadając przy okazji jakieś zaklęcie, które natychmiastowo pozbawiło Lucjusza ubrań, tak że teraz, tak samo jak jego kolega, Regulus, leżał w samych bokserkach. Huncwoci parsknęli śmiechem na widok jego majtek, tym bardziej, że były fioletowe z czerwonym wzorkiem wyszytym na samym środku. Jednak to nie był koniec ich wspólnego popisu. Otóż Jamesowi do głowy wpadł genialny pomysł, który wręcz musiał wykorzystać. Machnął swoim patykiem, nie chcąc brudzić sobie rąk, a po minucie obezwładnione ciało Regulusa spoczęło na muskularnym brzuchu blondyna. Wszystko to wyglądało nadzwyczaj jednoznacznie.

Remus nie czekając na dalsze wskazówki, zaczął robić zdjęcie magicznym aparatem, który dostał od swoich rodziców na święta Bożego Narodzenia w tamtym roku. Na karcie pamięci pojawiało się coraz więcej fotografii, z tymże wszystkie były inne.

Syriusz, kiedy tylko przestał się opętańczo śmiać, zerknął rozgorączkowany na zegarek. Zaklął pod nosem, po czym nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych, po prostu wybiegł z łazienki, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele szybko zorientują się o co chodzi. Był już na końcu korytarza, gdy zauważył nadbiegających Huncwotów, który z wielkim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy patrzyli wprost na niego. James puścił persie oko Łapie, po czym już wolniej udali się do klasy zaklęć, w której mieli się wszyscy spotkać, po skończonym zadaniu. Jednak ich radość nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ szybko podbiegła do nich zziajana i przestraszona Dorcas, która prawdopodobnie była już sobą. Zaczęła coś szybko mówić, tak że chłopaki prawie nic nie zrozumieli. Dopiero, kiedy Syriusz zamknął jej usta ręką, zamilkła, dzięki czemu mogła złapać głęboki oddech. Westchnęła zdruzgotana, ale kiedy nagle uświadomiła sobie po co do nich przybiegła, zamarła.

\- Lily zniknęła – powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. James słysząc te słowa zakrztusił się, a po chwili stanął jak wryty, patrząc z przerażeniem na plamkę na ścianie. W końcu dokładnie parę minut temu był świadkiem rozmowy właśnie o jej rodzinie, czyli tak naprawdę o niej samej. Już przyjął pozycję bojową, aby zacząć szukać swojej lubej, kiedy zza zakrętu wyłoniły się dwie gryfonki. Blondynka i rudowłosa szły szybkim tempem zmierzając wprost w ich stronę. Potter, który przed chwilą się załamał, teraz wprost nie wierząc swojemu szczęściu pobiegł w kierunku dziewczyny z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Evans nawet nie poczuła, gdy poleciała wprost w ramiona Jamesa. Ten tylko złapał ją w pasie i przytulił do siebie, tak że Lily nie dotykała nogami ziemi.

\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale Ruda, gdzie ty byłaś? – Lily usłyszała głos Syriusza, dlatego oprzytomniała. Szybko wyrwała się z objęć kruczoczarnego, a na jej delikatniej twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec, który z biegiem czasu zaczął się nieznacznie powiększać.

\- Z Ann – odpowiedziała szybko na pytanie, chrząkając nieznacznie i przy okazji mając nadzieję, że to ją zaczną męczyć pytaniami, ponieważ ona przez to niefortunne zdarzenie, nie umiałaby wydobyć z siebie głosu, głośniejszego niż szept. Reszta popatrzyła po sobie zdziwiona, ale pokrótce mordercze spojrzenia skierowały się prosto na Dorcas, która stała ze spuszczoną głową, ale na twarzy miała szeroki uśmiech.

Po chwili milczenia i to wcale nie było to jedne z krępujących, po korytarzu poniósł się szaleńczy śmiech szóstki przyjaciół, po którym głośno przybijali sobie piątki. Kolejnym wygłupom nie było końca. Każdy zaczął opowiadać swoją historię, czyli jak zakończył się plan: S1R0, czyli giń Regulus. Na ich szczęście okazał się on udanym, chociaż było trochę niedopracowanych uwag, to i tak wszystko im wyszło na dobre.

Huncwoci zgodnie stwierdzili, że pominą ten wątek, kiedy to Lucjusz się przypadkowo wygadał, więc na razie wszyscy byli weseli, albo przynajmniej takich udawali.

W drodze do wieży Gryffindoru zaśmiewali się, oglądając te wszystkie zdjęcia. Jednak najbardziej dziewczyny rozwaliła fotografia, o dziwo Syriusza, który wprost płakał ze śmiechu, widząc pozycję, w której leżeli dwaj Ślizgoni. Syriusz, kiedy zauważył, że jest w centrum zainteresowania obśmiewających, naburmuszył się trochę, ale gdy tylko zmienili obrazek, to z przeróżnymi emocjami opowiadał co się w tym momencie wydarzyło.

Pomimo ich udanego przedsięwzięcia nie doszli do Pokoju Wspólnego w radosnym nastroju, ponieważ dokładnie przed portretem Grubej Damy, zahaczyła ich profesor McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka domu lwa w jednym.

\- Do gabinetu dyrektora, natychmiast – powiedziała wyniosłym tonem, ale dość przygnębionym wzrokiem spojrzała wprost na pannę Evans. Ta tylko spuściła głowę zawstydzona, nie wiedząc o co pani profesor może chodzić.

Przyjaciele z grobowymi minami ruszyli za nauczycielką wprost do paszczy lwa lub jak kto woli do dyrektora, czekając na karę.


	19. 17

**17\. Chciałbym jak piorun, uderzyć i zginąć, ale o gwiazdy zaczepić w locie**

Cyprian Norwid

Błękitne niebo przecinały purpurowe refleksy, które zaczęły układać się w półkola, delikatnie akcentując horyzonty wysokich drzew. Pomimo panowania późnej jesieni, dzięki zachodzącemu, jaskrawemu słońcu, dzisiejszy dzień wydawał się nadzwyczaj ciepły, dlatego, przede wszystkim, Anglicy z uśmiechem ubierali się w kurtki i szaliki, po czym wychodzili na świeże powietrze, chcąc, jak sobie tłumaczyli, się dotlenić. Jednak, kiedy tylko wyściubili nosy zza drzwi, uśmiech znikał a zęby zaczęły szczękać, więc szybko, zdegustowani, z powrotem chowali głowy do przytulnego wnętrza i z błogim uśmiechem zatapiali się na kanapach z gorącą czekoladą w dłoni […]

Niespełna pół godziny później, słońce prawie zniknęło, tylko gdzieniegdzie można by dostrzec jasne poświaty, które wystawały lekko zza lasu. Z racji tego, że drzewa przysłaniały widoczność, najlepiej było się wokół nich, ukryć, żeby żaden niespodziewany gość, nie mógł wtargnąć tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

Ten nieskazitelny widok zachodzącego słońca, przesłoniła ogromna, zielona czaszka, z której żuchwy wylatywał wąż. Raptownie zrobiło się mroczno, a dymowy gad zaczął się przekształcać w osoby, które miały na sobie czarne peleryny z kapturem i maski. Gdy tylko ostatnia postać pojawiła się na tym krajobrazie, czaszka natychmiast zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie tylko ciemne, ogromne chmury.

Ciszę gęstej puszczy, co jakiś czas zakłócał szelest liści i łamanych gałęzi, po których prawdopodobnie stąpali, zmierzając na malutką polankę na północno-wschodnim krańcu gąszczu. Niektórzy w myślach przeklinali, ponieważ mogli wylądować trochę bliżej miejsca spotkania i wtedy nie przedzierać się w taki ziąb przez błotniste podrosty. Jednak, gdy tylko zauważyli drugą postać, natychmiast prostowali się z dumy, gdyż nie chcieli nikomu ukazywać swojej słabości, ani zdenerwowania, nadal uchodząc za ludzi z klasą, honorem i opanowaniem. Chociaż to ostatnie miało lekkie granice.

Dochodząc na określony teren, natychmiast ustawili się w okręgu, który pomimo swojej wielkości, miał puste miejsca. Jednak nikt zasadniczo się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ kogo może obchodzić inny człowiek? Ważne jest to, że samemu dotarło się przed nim i nie dostanie się należytej kary za spóźnienie, czego on nigdy nie toleruje. Raz świat pamiętał, gdy to jeden ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana, spóźnił się zaledwie dwie minuty, a wtedy on nie miał humoru, przez co od każdego z uczestników danego zebrania dostał karę, a mianowicie klątwę Cruciatus, która trwała dokładnie tyle, ile poszkodowany przybył po czasie. Trzeba przyznać, że łatwego życia z nim nie mają, więc dlaczego idą za nim, niczym wierne pieski na posyłki?

W momencie, kiedy już prawie wszystkie miejsca w kręgu zostały zajęte, na sam środek wkroczył On, Voldemort. Z daleka można by powiedzieć, że właściwie niczym nie wyróżnia się od reszty, jednakowoż przyglądając mu się z mniejszej odległości, trzeba stwierdzić fakt, iż ma w sobie te cechy, których niejeden złoczyńca mu zazdrości.

Śmierciożercy, gdy tylko zobaczyli swojego Pana, natychmiast zamilkli, tępo, acz z uwagą wpatrując się w jego szczupłą sylwetkę, przyodzianą w czarną pelerynę, która sięgała aż do ziemi. Czerwone oczy, które świeciły z grozą i nienawiścią, szybkimi ruchami przemieszczały się z jednej strony na drugą, niespokojnie obserwując zebrane towarzystwo, które pod wpływem tego zabójczego spojrzenia aż kuliło się w sobie. Nigdy nie mogli wyjść z podziwu, jak coś tak małego, może zrobić coś tak dużego, przestraszyć wszystkich ludzi, którzy wpatrywali się w nie, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że te czerwone tęczówki są ostatnią rzeczą, którą widzą żyjąc.

Chłodny wiatr zawiał mocno, przez co wszystkie peleryny zahuczały, przerywając w tym momencie, błogą ciszę, którą zachwycali się młodociani. Starszyzna zaś wiedziała, że to tylko taka cisza przed burzą. W każdej chwili mogła pojawić się błyskawica, która namierzyłaby ich na swój punkt kulminacyjny, a kiedy by próbowali osunąć się na bok, trafiłby ich i grzmot.

Czarny Pan zamaszystym krokiem, podszedł do jednego osobnika, który wzrostem przewyższał grupkę osób stojących koło niego, po czym nie bacząc na konsekwencje, szybkim ruchem ręki sprawił, że jego maska rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Spojrzał mu głęboko w czarne jak smoła oczy, aby po chwili wykrzywić swoje cienkie usta w przedziwnym grymasie, który miał pewnie oznaczać uśmiech. Odszedł z powrotem na środek kręgu, stając dosłownie naprzeciwko owego młodzieńca, pozbawionego maski, który w tym momencie bał się nawet własnego cienia. Pomimo tego, że całą swoją siłą woli, próbował się rozładować emocjonalnie, nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło, ponieważ te czerwone, szparowate oczy, jak na złość, ciągle się w niego wpatrywały. Już chciał krzyknąć, żeby przestał, jednak na szczęście w porę się opamiętał. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co byłoby gdyby, te słowa, które dosłownie miał na końcu języka, wyszłyby z jego ust.

\- Regulusie – usłyszał ten znienawidzony przez siebie, złowróżbny głos, który wydobywał się z tak daleka, a jednak z tak bliska. – Może chcesz się z nami wszystkimi podzielić informacjami, które zdołałeś uzyskać, dzięki niejakiej Dorcas Meadows – zakończył Voldemort z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, który wnet pojawił się na jego bladej twarzy. Czarnowłosy, natomiast próbował przełknąć gulę, która zaczęła rosnąć w jego gardle. Gdyby mógł to na pewno teraz wróciłby do Hogwartu, oznajmiając, że chce przejść na białą stronę. I chyba nikt, ani nic by go przed tym nie powstrzymało, jednak młodsza latorośl Blacków nie jest odważna, stanowczo bardziej woli robić to co mu karzą, bo chociaż wtedy wie, że się nie ośmieszy.

Właściwie to nie wiedział, dlaczego wstąpił do grona Śmierciożerców, prawdopodobnie było to wina jego matki, która zawsze decydowała o jego przyszłości. W tym momencie czuł się dziwnie bezbronny, a nawet oszukany.

Nagle po jego całym ciele zaczęły przechodzić dreszcze, które chwilę potem przemieniły się w prądy bólu. Upadł na trawę, klnąc głęboko w głowie i modląc się o koniec tej tortury. Kiedy myślał, że klątwa dobiegła końca, ta raptownie przybrała na sile, coraz bardziej doprowadzając go do obłędu. W tej chwili z całego serca nienawidził tego łajdaka, który zadawał mu te niemiłosierne katusze, i to nie tylko cielesne. Wszystko go piekło, a czuł się jakby wbijano mu w ciało, noże. Gdy tylko nadeszła nowa fala bólu, Regulus poczuł, jak coś bardzo ważnego, po prostu pękło. Nie wiedział co to jest i jakie ma znaczenia, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejął, ponieważ teraz bardziej liczyła się nieprzemożona chęć przytulenia się do kogoś. Tak, jakby dzięki tej klątwie obudziło się w nim uczucie, którego wcześniej nie posiadał. Czuł się spełniony, a także szczęśliwy, że w końcu dostał to, o co warto walczyć. Poczucie miłości, które aż promieniowało z jego całego ciała. Regulus Black, pomimo okropnego bólu, który nadal rozprzestrzeniał się po jego kościach, stał się kochany. Od tej pory wie, że jeszcze w swoim życiu, osiągnie wielkie rzeczy.

Niewiele minut później, podniósł się powoli, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, ale nie chciał, żeby reszta zauważyła, że jest z nim coś nie tak, pomimo nawet tego, że przez jakiś czas był torturowany. Ten nie lada wyczyn, podziałał dzięki jego samokontroli, a także silnej woli, którą prawdopodobnie odziedziczył po swoim pradziadku Fineasie Nigellusie. Ledwo stanął na nogi, a w głębi duszy, zaczął się modlić, o to, żeby ktoś inny zwrócił uwagę Czarnego Pana. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego, ale jego prośba została natychmiastowo spełniona.

Znienacka przed Voldemortem, i to dosłownie, pojawiła się jakaś postać. Podeszła przed jego oblicza i z wyrazami szacunku, albo strachu, ukłoniła się nisko. Po chwili jednak, podniosła głowę, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. W tym momencie każdy, kto zasilał jego szeregi, śmiał się z głupoty tego człowieka, przecież to jest jasne, że zaraz zginie bądź będzie o nią błagać. Głupia.

Każdy, kto był spostrzegawczy, od razu zauważył kobietę. Widać to było po jej chodzie, czy układzie ciała. Nikła postura, dokładnie pasowała do chudych dłoni, które wystawały spod ciemnej peleryny. Pomimo tego, że miała na sobie kaptur, widać było kosmyki brązowych włosów, które wdzięcznie opadały na jej klatkę piersiową. Piwne oczy patrzyły na świat z przerażającym błyskiem, który miał w sobie tyle samo dobra, co zła.

\- Kogo my tutaj mamy? – powiedział lodowatym tonem Czarny Pan, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie. – Darkness – dodał niespodziewanie, uśmiechając się z kpiną.

\- Witam Lordzie – powiedziała, po czym ponownie się ukłoniła. – Chciałabym…

\- Wiem czego chcesz Samatho i mogę ci to dać, jeżeli tylko przysięgniesz mi wierność – przerwał jej niespodziewanie, wyciągając rękę do przodu. Dziewczyna szybko podała mu swoją, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Obecnie miała tylko jeden cel: raz i na zawsze wykończyć Lily Evans. Nie ważne było ile osób przez to zginie, wszelkie granice przestały istnieć. Zemsta jest najważniejsza.

\- Zabijam, by żyć. Żyję, by nienawidzić. Nienawidzę, by służyć. Służę dla ciebie, panie – rzekła z tajemnicą, która wprost zaczęła promieniować z jej ciała. Jednak, aktualnie poczuła jak przez jej lewy nadgarstek przebiegają okropne prądy. Zacisnęła mocno zęby, czekając aż wywołany ból minie. Ona nie jest twarda, ani mocna.

Susie McCarton wie, co oznacza cierpienie.

OOO

Mury zamku dawno nie były takie ciche. W tym upiornym spokoju słychać było tylko stukot butów o posadzkę. Ogień w pochodniach dawał im jedyne światło. Z minami skazańców szli przez wąskie korytarze, czując w sobie strach i niepewność do dalszych działań. Gdyby tylko mogli, to natychmiast uciekli by z powrotem do swoich dormitoriów, a ich jedynym problemem byłaby nauka. Chociaż prawdopodobnie nią także by się nie przejmowali, ponieważ świętowaliby swój udany plan.

Pomimo tego, iż wiedzieli, że zaraz mogą zostać za to solidnie ukarani, na ich twarzach błyszczały uśmiechy zwycięstwa. Od czasu do czasu, nadal przemierzając drogę do gabinetu dyrektora, rzucali sobie rozbawione spojrzenia bądź mrugnięcia, a gdy tylko zostały odwzajemnione, szybko przeradzały się w parsknięcia śmiechem.

Jedyną osobą, która szła ze spuszczoną głową i zaciśniętymi pięściami, była Dorcas. W zasadzie to nawet cieszyła się, że dała Regulusowi nauczkę, ale nie chciała, aby jej przyjaciele ponieśli za to jakiekolwiek konsekwencje, dlatego obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko zobaczą Dumbledore'a, ta natychmiast się przyzna, oznajmiając, że to był jej pomysł. Nie wiedziała, jak zostanie ukarana, ale nie chciała swoją głupotą obarczać reszty, tym bardziej, że oni jej tylko pomogli wyplątać się z tego układu, bo raczej związkiem tego nie można było nazwać. Nagle poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Lekko przestraszona podążyła wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku, ale jej oczom ukazała się tylko uśmiechnięta mina Blacka. Odwzajemniła gest, nie chcąc, żeby ten poznał, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Czarnowłosy pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą, po czym złapał dziewczynę za rękę, sprawiając, że ta zarumieniła się słodko. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, wyszarpnęła dłoń, oddalając się od niego. Stanęła koło Lily, a gdy ta posłała jej znaczące spojrzenia, Meadows pokazała jej swój, jakże fikuśny języczek. Łapa zaś odprowadził ją zdziwionym wzrokiem, w końcu jeszcze żadna dziewczyna tak się przy nim nie zachowała. Przecież płeć przeciwna mdlała na sam jego widok! Mimo to, musiał przyznać, że spodobało mu się to!

Nawet nie zorientował się, że właśnie zatrzymali się przed chimerą, przez co wpadł na, niczego niespodziewającą się, profesor McGonagall. Jednak szybko od niej odskoczył, podnosząc ręce do góry i żeby tylko nie dostać nagany, od razu podszedł do Jamesa, który parsknął śmiechem. Łapa rzucił mu krytyczne spojrzenia, po czym udając obrażonego na cały świat, złożył ręce na piersi i wydął śmiesznie usta.

\- Gumowe draże – usłyszeli srogi głos Minerwy, który przywołał ich do porządku. Popatrzyli po sobie, chcąc dodać reszcie otuchy, po czym z cierpkim wyrazem twarzy ruszyli prosto do jaskini lwa.

Lily, która po raz pierwszy, od rozpoczęcia Hogwartu, zostanie za coś ukarana, była naprawdę szczęśliwa. W życiu by nie pomyślała, że złamanie jakiejkolwiek reguły, może wywołać szczery uśmiech na jej twarzy. Oczy zaś świeciły dziecięcym blaskiem, który zawsze ujawniał się, gdy robiła coś szalonego. Wprawdzie mało było takich scen, ponieważ panna Evans zawsze była rezolutna i wolno myśląca, ale czasem nawet jej się zdarzały. W momencie jej rozmyślań, na temat wyglądu gabinetu, poczuła na sobie czyjeś zaciekawione spojrzenie. Podążyła wzrokiem za swoim, rzadko omylnym, przeczuciem, przez co spojrzała wprost w oczy Jamesa, który uśmiechał się w iście Huncwocki sposób. Machinalnie odwzajemniła ruch, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała, ponieważ jego niewinny gest wywołał u niej szaleńczy śmiech, który próbowała uciszyć, wpychając sobie pięść do ust. Niewiele to zdało, ale trochę pomogło. Niestety chichot dziewczyny nie uszedł uwadze McGonagall, która kiedy tylko na nią spojrzała, aż uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Minerwa w tej chwili najbardziej żałowała Lily, ale to nie dlatego, że zostanie ukarana stratą punktów, czy szlabanem. Gdyby tylko mogła, to teraz przytuliłaby ją niczym matka córkę. Szybko, jednak otrząsnęła się ze swoich nieprzyjemnych myśli, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Tuż za nią weszła szóstka przyjaciół, ale ku zdziwieniu nauczycielki, mieli bardzo zadowolone miny. Chyba mięli przeczucie, że dyrektor im to jakoś odpuści.

Nadzieja matką głupich, jednak czy aby tylko?

\- Witam was, moi drodzy – powiedział Dumbledore z przyjaznym uśmiechem, po czym wskazał ręką na krzesła, które stały naprzeciwko biurka. Tamci tylko ze zrozumieniem pokiwali głową i wykonali nieme polecenie profesora. W skupieniu zaczęli wpatrywać się w nauczyciela, w głębi duszy marząc, żeby jednak im się to jakoś upiekło, w końcu Albus zawsze był z nimi. – Mogłem się domyślać, że to wasza robota – rzekł i puścił w ich kierunku perskie oko, przez co wywołał parsknięcie śmiechem u Huncwotów. Ci, jako stali bywalcy, wiedzieli już czego się spodziewać. Jednak dziewczyny, które rzadko, a nawet prawie w ogóle, nie łamały regulaminu, wpatrywały się w staruszka z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – A tak między nami, to naprawdę dobrze wykonana – dodał zadowolony.

\- Profesorze, my… - zaczęła Ann, chcąc wytłumaczyć się jakoś, lecz zamiast tego otrzymała szeroki uśmiech z jego strony oraz machnięcie ręką, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało „spokojnie, nie tłumacz mi się". Dumbledore zachichotał widząc minę blondynki, po czym złapał za miskę pełną cytrynowych landrynek. Wziął dwa cukierki do buzi, a następnie wyciągnął talerz w ich kierunku. Dziewczyny wraz z Remusem grzecznie odmówili, ale Syriusz i James z szerokimi uśmiechami, poczęstowali się. Evans zgromiła ich wzrokiem, zaś ci nic sobie z tego nie zrobili, a wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ jeszcze się do niej perfidnie wyszczerzyli. Ruda wymownie wywróciła oczami, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że wszyscy obecni w tej sali, patrzą się na nich z ciekawością. Spuściła zawstydzona głowę, a wnet na jej policzkach pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce.

\- Chciałbym wam podziękować, za tak wspaniały dowcip. Już dawno nie miałem się z czego pośmiać – powiedział Dumbledore, wywołując ogromne zdziwienie na dziewczynach. Gryfonki wpatrywały się w niego z osłupieniem, a ich oczy były wielkości spodków, które o mało co nie wyszłyby z orbit. W końcu od kiedy dyrektor szkoły gratuluje udanego kawału, tym bardziej jeszcze za niego dziękując?! W tym momencie cały światopogląd Lilki, runął. – To chyba wszystko… - usłyszeli rozbawiony głos profesora.

Kiedy tylko uczniowie to usłyszeli, z szerokimi uśmiechami zaczęli wstawać z miejsc i wolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę drzwi.

\- Ach… jakbym mógł zapomnieć! – wykrzyknął raptownie dyrektor, doprowadzając do wystraszenia reszty. Nawet Minerwa podskoczyła zlękniona, ale potem zła, zgromiła Albusa złowrogim wzrokiem. – Siadajcie, siadajcie.

Dorcas zaśmiała się pod nosem, przez co wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, siadając na swoje miejsce. Reszta podążyła za jej przykładem.

\- Miałem jeszcze rozdać dodatkowe punkty za wykorzystanie umiejętności w praktyce. Więc, tak: pannie Lily Evans za dokładne przyrządzenie Eliksiru Wieloskokowego, dwadzieścia punktów; pannie Ann Wisborn i Dorcas Meadows oraz panu Syriuszowi Black za ciekawe wykonanie przedstawienia, daję po dziesięć punktów; a panom Remusowi Lupin i Jamesowi Potter za nienaganne rzucanie uroków, po pięć punktów – zakończył swój wywód, patrząc z precyzją na swoich uczniów. Na ich twarzach malowało się zadowolenia, duma, a nawet rozbawienie.

\- Dziękujemy – rzucili równocześnie, wstając z miejsc.

\- Albusie – zaczęła nauczycielka transmutacji, podchodząc do niego. – Panno Evans, może pani jeszcze zostać na chwilę – poprosiła pani profesor, wprowadzając dziewczynę w zdenerwowanie.

\- A oni? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, pokazując ręką na swoich przyjaciół. – Mogą ze mną zostać? – zapytała ponownie lekko wystraszona, ale gdy tylko zauważyła, że nauczyciele kiwają głową, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Nie wiedziała, jednak, że ten gest może już nigdy nie zawitać na jej twarzy.

\- Proszę usiąść – rzekł szybko dyrektor, nie chcąc przedłużać jej niecierpliwości. Ta tylko pokiwała przecząco głową, na znak, że nie ma ochoty. Dumbledore westchnął, lecz nie nalegał. – Pańscy rodzice…

Uśmiech Lilki, który miała na twarzy raptownie zniknął, przeradzając się teraz w grymas strachu i niepewności. Popatrzyła przerażonym wzrokiem na profesorów, czekając na dalsze słowa. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale w powietrzu zanosiło się coś złowróżbnego, dlatego dziewczyna przymknęła lekko powieki, modląc się w duchu, żeby jej przypuszczenia się daleko rozwiały. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko zdenerwowanie, jednak sądząc po minie dyrektora i nauczycielki, naprawdę zaczęła się trochę bać. Przeczucie?

\- Pańscy rodzice… zostali zabici, przez prawdopodobnie samego Voldemorta. Tom Riddle włamał się do waszego rodzinnego domu, uśmiercając pani matkę i ojca. Twoja siostra, Petunia, jest już chroniona zaklęciami. Pogrzeb jest dokładnie w sobotę – mówił nadzwyczaj szybko, ale dokończył dość służbowym tonem, w głębi przeczuwając, że dziewczyna nie ma ochoty na współczucie, ani na jakąkolwiek oznakę słabości. Jak dobrze ją znał, jednak nie mógł przewidzieć reakcji jej umysłu, a także ciała.

\- Co?... Jak?... Co? – Tylko tyle była w stanie z siebie wydusić, ponieważ dosłownie sekundę potem, zemdlała. I gdyby nie natychmiastowa reakcja Rogacza, dziewczyna runęłaby na zimną, twardą posadzkę, prawdopodobnie obijając sobie przy okazji kości. Wziął rudowłosą na ręce, jednak na jego twarzy cały czas widoczne było niedowierzanie, zdenerwowanie, a nawet złość. W tym momencie mógł wszystkich pozabijać, żeby tylko okazało się, że to kłamstwo, ponieważ kiedy tylko widział, że jego ukochana jest smutna, jego serce płakało razem z nią. Spojrzał wystraszony po nauczycielach, ale po chwili swój wzrok przeniósł na równie zdziwionych, przyjaciół, prawdopodobnie chcąc dowodu, na to, że się przesłyszał.

\- Trzeba ją ocucić – powiedział Dumbledore parę minut później, przerywając tą straszną ciszę, po czym wstał z fotela. Podszedł do Lilki, wyciągając różdżkę. – Enervate – szepnął, tak cicho, że aby go usłyszeć, trzeba było się mocno skupić. Ruda szybko otworzyła swoje zielone oczy, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła nieświadomie. Czując, że znajduje się na rękach, spojrzała w górę i kiedy ujrzała Jamesa, bez zbędnych ceregieli, przytuliła się do niego mocno. Była tak wystraszona, że nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Dlaczego zemdlała? Czyżby zasnęła? A może to wina przemęczenia? Czy to prawda? Nie wiedziała, ale miała zamiar się dowiedzieć, choćby kosztowało ją to życie.

\- Miałam dziwny sen – szepnęła cicho, jednak na tyle głośno, że wszyscy znajdujący się w gabinecie, wyraźnie ją słyszeli. – Śniło mi się, że moi rodzice umarli – rozwinęła swoją wypowiedź, spoglądając na Rogacza spod przymkniętych powiek. - Powiedz, że to tylko sen – dodała szybko patrząc na jego minę. Jednak, gdy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, znów powtórzyła: - To sen, prawda? Powiedz, że to najgorszy koszmar. Powiedz… powiedz, proszę – mówiła niczym opętana, coraz bardziej zanosząc się histerią. Z jej oczu poleciały się pierwsze łzy, mocząc bluzkę Pottera. Nie patrząc na nikogo, w przypływie chwili, zaczęła okładać pięściami chłopaka, cały czas powtarzając - To sen, tylko sen… - nie mogła przestać, a może nie chciała? Może dzięki temu, wyładowywała swoje emocje?

\- Panno Evans… Lily – powiedziała miękko profesor McGonagall. – Uspokój się.

Dziewczyna, słysząc to, raptownie przestała i szybko stanęła na nogi. Jej twarz lśniła od łez, które pojawiały się od dobrych pięciu minut. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Serce Lily pękło, gdy zmarła jej babcia, teraz pewnie się złamało na pół. Bała się, że już nigdy go nie złoży do całości, że już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa. Przecież jej rodzice od zawsze z nią byli. To oni pokazali jej świat. Uczyli ją chodzić, mówić, to dzięki nim wyrosła na taką osobę, a nie inną. Kochała ich bardzo mocno, a teraz? Teraz nagle miałaby przestać? Już nie będzie z radością wracać do domu na wakacje, ani na ferie… już nic nie będzie jak dawniej.

Uciekła. Musi uciec. Chce uciec. Powinna uciec. Potrafi uciec i to zrobi.

\- Lily! – usłyszała za sobą krzyk, jednak nie mogła zawrócić. Teraz pragnie być sama, chociaż na minutę, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać. Tylko na minutę, która może okazać się wiecznością. Już nic nie będzie takie same. Serce pękło, a świat się zawalił… Bez nich to nie życie, tylko udręka. Koszmar.


	20. 18

**18\. Samobójstwo to doniosły eksperyment o nieujawnionym rezultacie**

Kisielewski

W pomieszczeniu zaległa grobowa cisza, która niebezpiecznie zaczęła się pogłębiać. Gryfoni stali zdezorientowani, nie wiedząc, co się wokół nich dzieje. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie czuli. Mimo że tragedia nie dopadła ich bezpośrednio, to nadal byli świadomi tego, jak pulsują wszystkie serca, cierpiące z powodu załamania przyjaciółki. Nie można było stwierdzić, kto najbardziej cierpi, w końcu państwo Evans byli naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi. Zawsze pomocni i radośni, przez co ludzie, znajdujący się blisko nich, mieli w sobie wiele optymizmu. Właśnie dzięki nim Lily wyrosła na wyjątkową dziewczynę, patrzącą na świat także oczami innych. To rodzice nauczyli ją wszystkiego: przybierać uśmiech na twarz; cieszyć się z chwili, wiedząc, że szczęście nie trwa wiecznie; brać z życia jak najwięcej, ale również dawać z siebie tyle samo; okazywać głębsze uczucia w stosunku do innych, nawet wrogów; stawiać na swoim i co najważniejsze, iść za głosem serca, gdyż to one prowadzi przez całą egzystencje.

To niezbyt przyjemne milczenie przerwało chrząkniecie dyrektora, który usiadł na fotel z nieodgadnioną miną. Rozejrzał się wokół, a jego szaroniebieskie tęczówki powędrowały wprost na czarnowłosego, wiecznie roztrzepanego młodzieńca, który w głębi duszy walczył sam ze sobą: raz patrzył na przyjaciół, następnie odwracał się w stronę nauczycieli, a jeszcze potem swoje czekoladowe oczy ze strachem i bólem kierował w stronę mosiężnych drzwi. Po jego wyrazie twarzy widać było, że nie ma pojęcia, co dalej z tym zrobić, zresztą jak wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w tym pomieszczeniu...

W dalszym ciągu nie wiedząc, która jego strona wygrała - przecież w myślach nadal toczył walkę - poszedł za przykładem profesora Dumbledore'a i z westchnieniem usiadł na krześle.

Temu roztargnieniu przyglądał się Łapa - jego druh, przyjaciel, poniekąd nawet brat, którego nigdy nie miał - który widząc, co kruczoczarny wyprawia, zacisnął pięści ze złości i wydobył z siebie dziwny, cichy odgłos, przypominający bardziej warczenie psa. Pomimo tego, że zrobił to dość głośno, nikt nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi, co go jeszcze mocniej rozzłościło. Nie bacząc na swoje zachowanie, stanął naprzeciwko okularnika, sprawiając, że tamten wreszcie spojrzał wprost na niego.

\- Potter, idioto! - zaczął głośno, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Biegnij za nią! Przecież ona może sobie coś zrobić! - sprostował, nadal gniewnie patrząc na Jamesa, u którego w przypływie strasznej agonii, pojawił się grymas człowieka, wyglądającego jakby płonął na stosie. Męczennika, którego torturowano psychicznie za błędy kogoś innego. Rogacz, słysząc jego słowa, mocnym ruchem złapał się za głowę, którą po chwili pochylił w stronę swoich kolan. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł, bo zazwyczaj jego życie opierało się na szczęśliwych momentach, które z przekonaniem przysłaniały te złe, wbijając je daleko w niepamięć. Teraz zaś odbierał wszystko: i towarzyszące emocje, i zachowanie ciała drugiej osoby, która obecnie przeżywała katusze nie do opisania. Głowa mu ciążyła, ręce słabły, nogi robiły się niczym z gumy, słyszał niewyraźne szepty, miał przed oczami czarne mroczki, bolało go serce, spazmatycznie oddychał, a komórki jego ciała pulsowały, sprawiając powstawanie dreszczy, które po chwili obezwładniły go całego.

Syriusz, widząc przysłowiowe zwłoki załamanego człowieka, zamarł, tępo wpatrując się w przyjaciela. Zaklną siarczyście w myślach, przymykając powieki. To było straszne przeżycie, tym bardziej, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jakaś osoba tak bardzo przeżywała śmierć ledwo znanych mu osób... Przecież to niedorzeczne, a wręcz niemożliwe.

Dopiero wtedy, kiedy zauważył, że James ponownie zerka w stronę drzwi, oprzytomniał. Westchnął, przymykając, a po chwili otwierając szeroko oczy, które z rozpaczą zaczęły wpatrywać się w kruczoczarnego. W życiu by nie powiedział, że Rogacz darzy Rudą tak mocnym i trwałym uczuciem. Zawsze myślał, że to tylko naigrywanie się i popisy przed publicznością, którą okazała się być cała szkoła. A jednak ten rozpieszczony i roztrzepany dzieciak, naprawdę kochał rudowłosą, przez co teraz cierpiał razem z nią.

Łapa nie koncypując już nad niczym, z zaciętością i szokiem, malującym się na twarzy, wybiegł z gabinetu dyrektora. Szybko przemierzał korytarze zamku, mając w głowie tylko jeden cel, a mianowicie: znaleźć Lily Evans i przyprowadzić ją żywą do Jamesa, ponieważ nie zniósłby już tego martwego, czekoladowego wzroku przyjaciela.

Nie był pewny, dlaczego akurat wybierał przejścia, prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu, ale miał nadzieję, że to sprawa jego niezawodnej intuicji, która przez zamiany w zwierzę, zdecydowanie się powiększyła.

Sapnął ociężale i stanął na środku korytarza, łapiąc się pod bok. Pomimo tego, że był pałkarzem w szkolnej drużynie Quidditcha, takie biegi stanowczo go wyczerpywały. Po chwili milczenia zgiął się w pół, wsłuchując się w ciszę nocy, która już dawno zapanowała. Do jego uszu nie dochodził jednak żaden dźwięk, rozwiązujący jego chaotyczne myśli. Rozglądnął się nieprzytomnie i zdegustowany zaczął kląć pod nosem. Chcąc nie chcąc, zdruzgotany, a zarazem zrezygnowany, oparł się o zimny mur, chowając głowę w ramionach.

W tym momencie zapragnął wyrzucić z siebie te negatywne emocje, które wnet zapanowały nad jego ciałem. Potrzebował uronić choć jedną łzę, która dałaby upust wszystkim uczuciom. Zawiesił się, usilnie próbując uspokoić swoje ciało, które zaczęło popadać w coraz większą depresję. Jednak jego załamanie spowodowane było tym, że stracił silną wole, której miejsce zajął strach, że Lilka mogła sobie coś zrobić. Chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie doznał czegoś tak okropnego, ponieważ w życiu nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, - w końcu jego rodzice go wydziedziczyli, a sam zaś ich serdecznie nienawidził - ale mógł się jedynie domyślać, wczuć się w jej osobę... albo tylko spróbować.

\- Łapa! - Z kontemplacji wyrwało go bardzo piskliwe i donośne wołanie. Natychmiast spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, a kiedy tylko zauważył rudowłosą dziewczynę, raptownie wstał, podbiegając do niej. Bez zbędnych ceregieli wziął ją na ręce i przytulił mocno do swojego torsu. Silnie trzymając ją w objęciach, położył głowę na jej ramieniu, delikatnie wdychając jej morelowy zapach. - Tak, Syriuszu, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale powiedz mi, po co ta cała szopka? – zapytała, chichocząc cicho pod nosem i sprawiając, że chłopak zdrętwiał. Szybko odsunął się od niej, patrząc prosto w piwne, roześmiane oczy.

\- Liss, ale... - wydusił z siebie całkowicie nieprzytomny, po czym łącząc ze sobą wszystkie fakty, pacnął się ręką w głowę. Jak mógł wykazać się takim roztargnieniem, ale i nadzieją, która pojawiła się, gdy tylko zauważył rudą dziewczynę.

\- Powiesz mi co się tutaj, do jasnej cholery, dzieje? - warknęła poirytowana zachowaniem czarnowłosego, który błyskawicznie zamilkł, tępo wpatrując się w przeciwległe okno. - Najpierw Lily, a teraz ty.

\- Co?! Lily! Gdzie ona jest?! – Kiedy tylko to usłyszał, zaniepokojony otworzył szeroko oczy, lekko szarpiąc Krukonką.

\- Biegła w kierunku błoni, ale miała taką dziwną minę, jakby się czymś mocno zdenerwowała, była wręcz przerażona. A ten jej wyraz twarzy... - tutaj wzdrygnęła się lekko - straszna maska – dodała wzdychając i spojrzała uważnie na Łapę, który aż zsiniał z bezsilności. Patrząc na coraz to pogłębiające się zainteresowanie na twarzy dziewczyny, puścił jej ramiona, po czym szybko pobiegł w stronę dębowych drzwi, prowadzących na zewnątrz.

\- Co się tu dzieje? - powtórzyła głośno pytanie, będą świadoma tego, że Syriusz na pewno ją usłyszał. Nie otrzymała jednak żadnego odzewu, więc westchnęła oburzona i dumnym krokiem poszła w stronę swojego dormitorium, zastanawiając się przy okazji, co mogło ich tak bardzo rozdrażnić.

Plan!

Wytykając swoją głupotę i z dziwną miną, która nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, skierowała się ku reszcie przyjaciół, mając nadzieję, że tam otrzyma odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania.

OOO

Noc.

Pomimo tego, że było strasznie ciemno, rudowłosa dziewczyna wolnym krokiem przechadzała się wzdłuż jeziora. Nie czuła chłodu, co było bardzo dziwne, w końcu listopad już się zaczął. Zresztą nawet nie miała na sobie ani szalika, ani kurtki, w zasadzie to cała jej konfekcja składała się z czarnych, skórzanych fatałaszków, w które była ubrana podczas misji.

Miała dość.

Nie obchodziło ją nawet to, że mroczne niebo pod wpływem migoczących jasno gwiazd, wyglądało przepięknie. Nie traktowała już niczego tak jak dawniej... A może nie chciała? Może nie chciała być już małą dziewczynką z warkoczykami, dla której to nauka znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu. Nauka i obowiązki, ponieważ jako pani prefekt musiała odznaczać się wzorem dla innych. Nie chciała już taka być, nie pragnęła szacunku. Jedyne czego teraz potrzebowała to uścisku jakiejś osoby i powiedzenia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że się ułoży... Wiedziała, że będą to istne brednie, ale czy nie lepiej zacząć siebie okłamywać i żyć w spokoju, myśląc, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu? Chyba zaczyna dorastać... A może zdziecinniała jeszcze bardziej.

Po jej zaróżowionych policzkach zaczęły spływać słone łzy, które dawały lekki upust emocjom. Chciała je wyrzucić, pozbyć się na zawsze, żeby już nigdy nie wróciły, ale czy tak będzie lepiej? Czy dzięki temu, zapomni o nich? Czy nie będzie tęsknić?

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze na samo wspomnienie o rodzicach. Jej serce nadal pozostało rozkruszone na miliony kawałeczków, które oddalały się od siebie w bardzo szybkim tempie. Już dawno straciła wiarę w to, że kiedykolwiek złoży je w jedną, wielką część, dzięki której świat będzie wydawał się lepszy. Już nie wierzyła, było za późno.

Przełykając gule, rosnącą w jej gardle, usiadła na większym kamieniu i rozmyślając, zaczęła wpatrywać się w spokojną taflę jeziora. Woda zawsze ją uspakajała, kiedy była naprawdę bardzo rozkojarzona. To właśnie dzięki temu lekkiemu kołysaniu - pod wpływem wiatru - cieczy, potrafiła skupić się na czymś, nie odbiegając myślami za daleko. Zamyślona zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się świeżym zapachem, który wtargnął do jej nozdrzy. Szczęknęła delikatnie zębami, jednak nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi, gdyż nadal przed oczami miała uśmiechnięte twarze swoich rodzicieli. Spod zamkniętej powieki wydostała się samotna łza, która lecąc po policzku, z gracją opadła na dłoń rudowłosej.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, obiecując sobie w myślach, że to będzie ostatnia kropla, która zostanie przez nią wylana z powodu tej sytuacji. Chociaż szczerze to za bardzo nie wierzyła, żeby jej przyrzeczenie się spełniło, tym bardziej, że w sobotę ma odbyć się pogrzeb Evansów.

Przeczuwając czym może skończyć się chwila zapomnienia, szybko odbiegła myślami od tematu. Swoje rozważania szybko zamieniła na coś bardziej błahego, dzięki czemu mogła się lepiej skupić. Chociażby jej przyjaciele. Oni o wszystkim wiedzą, jednak czemu żadne z nich nie pobiegło za nią? Czyżby się nie przejęli jej losem? Nie! Szybko zaprzeczyła wbrew samej sobie, jednak ta nutka zwątpienia została.

Dorcas; to z nią utrzymywała najlepsze kontakty. Poznały się w pociągu pierwszego roku i od razu wpadły sobie w oko. Zawsze się rozumiały. Nie musiały wypowiadać danej myśli na głos, żeby wiedzieć, o co może chodzić. Jak siostry...

Podobnie zresztą było z Anne. Mimo tego, że też znają się od jedenastego roku życia, to jako przyjaciółki zaczęły traktować się w drugiej klasie. Do końca nie wiadomo, co było tego przyczyną, ale czy to nie o efekty końcowe chodzi najbardziej? No, właśnie.

Lissie zresztą też uważa za swoją siostrę, ale...

Jej rozmyślania przerwał cichy szmer liści. Odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, mrużąc oczy, żeby lepiej zobaczyć kto albo co jest tego sprawcą. Pokręciła głową, zaprzeczając, a swoją twarz ponownie zwróciła ku tafli wodnej.

Ciszę jesiennej nocy przerwał głośny wrzask dziewczyny, która wystraszona upadła w błoto. Podnosząc się na łokciach, oburzona zaklęła szpetnie pod nosem.

\- Cholera - powiedziała do siebie, wstając i otrzepując spodnie. Przypominając sobie nagle powód danego uczynku, rozejrzała się wokół z niepokojem. Już chciała z powrotem usiąść na kamieniu, jednak widok przysłoniły jej czyjeś ciepłe ręce.

Podskoczyła delikatnie, odwracając się w stronę napastnika. Widząc jego twarz, odetchnęła z ulgą, ale po chwili spuściła zażenowana wzrok, widząc ten lubieżny uśmieszek.

Pomrugała kilkakrotnie, żeby nie dać popłynąć kolejnym łzom. Nie chciała, aby akurat ten chłopak był świadkiem jej słabości.

Czarnowłosy, widząc jej niewyraźną minę, zasępił się. Delikatnie, opuszkami palców podniósł podbródek dziewczyny, sprawiając, że spojrzał jej wprost w zaszklone, zielone tęczówki. Zmarszczył brwi, po czym nie zastanawiając się dłużej, przygarnął ją do siebie, mocno wtulając w swoją pierś. Rudowłosa westchnęła rozczulona, przez co po jej policzkach ponownie pociekły słone krople. A obiecała sobie, że nie będzie płakać!?

Wziął ją na ręce, sprawiając, że zdezorientowana bardziej wtuliła się w jego ciepły tors, po czym siadając na trawie, posadził ją na swoich kolanach.

O nic nie pytał, zresztą wiedział, że Lily i tak nie miałaby sposobności do wypowiedzenia się. Nie chciał jej zadręczać jeszcze bardziej, wystarczyło, że była tutaj z nim. Z nim, a nie z tym przeklętym Potterem czy Blackiem.

W międzyczasie zaczął głaskać ją lekko po włosach, które sprawiały wrażenie dotykanego aksamitu. Już od dawna marzył o tym, żeby znaleźć się z nią w podobnej sytuacji. Tylko bez smutku, który zaczął ogarniać ich oboje.

Nie mięli pojęcia, ile czasu spędzili w swoich objęciach, kiedy rudowłosa w końcu się odezwała:

\- Przepraszam - szepnęła, bardziej przytulając głowę do jego szyi. - I dziękuję - dodała speszona, podnosząc wolno głowę, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Swoją dłonią zaś nadal gładził jej włosy i plecy, ale ta nie przejmowała się tym, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, bo Patrick tym gestem przypominał jej kogoś bardzo bliskiego... Jej ojca, który w dokładnie taki sam sposób pocieszał ją, gdy budziła się z jakiegoś koszmaru [...] Znów zachciało jej się płakać, ale poczuła, że zaczyna brakować jej łez. Na szczęście...

\- Mam nadzieję, że już lepiej się czujesz - powiedział cicho z troską, która malowała się na jego twarzy. - Cieszę się, że jako tako się przydałem. W roli pocieszyciela chyba się sprawdziłem, co? - zapytał rozbawiony, myśląc, że dzięki temu rudowłosa choć na chwilę się uśmiechnie. Przeliczył się. - Uśmiechnij się, Liluś. Zrób to dla mnie - dodał na zachętę, wpatrując się w nią jak w obrazek.

Zignorowała go, czując jak po jej ciele przechodzi dziwne ciepło. Odetchnęła głęboko, uświadamiając sobie, że tylko jedna osoba mówi do niej w ten sposób. Ale go tutaj nie ma. Za to jest Patrick.

Chciała wstać, pomimo tego, że strasznie chwiały jej się nogi, ale Krukon nie pozwolił na to, ponieważ ciągle trzymał ją w talii.

\- Która godzina? - spytała grobowym tonem, swój wzrok kierując w stronę zamku.

\- Dwudziesta, a siedzisz tutaj już naprawdę długo - dodał, prawdopodobnie poprzedzając jej następne pytanie. - Jest aż tak źle? - zapytał po chwili milczenia, sprawiając, że Lily spojrzała wprost na niego. Na jej twarzy pojawił się nikły grymas, lecz szybko opamiętała się, zakładając maskę neutralności. Pokiwała znacząco głową i szepnęła ledwie dosłyszalnie:

\- Gorzej... - westchnęła mimowolnie, mrugając kilkakrotnie powiekami, chcąc odgonić natrętne krople. - Wracajmy - powiedziała, a głową wskazała na mury szkoły. Złapała go pod ramię, wiedząc, że na własnych siłach na pewno nie dojdzie, po czym wolnym tempem podążyli w tamtą stronę.

Spokojnie szli przez ociekające zimnem błonia, milcząc, co jeszcze bardziej budowało smutną atmosferę. Jednak dziewczyna raptownie zatrzymała się, a swoje zielone tęczówki skierowała na wejście do Zakazanego Lasu, który pod wpływem późnej pory wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej straszny. Chłopak również stanął w miejscu, lekko drapiąc się po głowie z zawstydzenia. Poczuł się tak jakby został przyłapany przez jej ojca, który widział, jak ten całuje się z jego córką. Co by nie było, ale Patrick musiał potwierdzić, że Syriusz Black nawet za bardzo przypominał starszego brata rudowłosej, który nie tylko się o nią troszczy, ale też zwalcza wszelkie przeszkody - według niego - stające na jej drodze.

Łapa zaś, kiedy tylko zobaczył, kto jest towarzyszem jej przyjaciółki, wpadł w furię. Poczerwieniał ze złości i zacisnął pięści, po czym podszedł do nich zamaszystym krokiem. Rudowłosa natychmiastowo puściła Patricka i z przerażeniem przyglądała się obu chłopakom, którzy patrzyli na siebie morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Zabieraj od niej łapy, szmaciarzu! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, stając niebezpiecznie blisko Krukona. Ten tylko w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Gryfona.

\- A może ona chce, żebym ją dotykał? Pomyślałeś o tym, psie! - odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem, jednak pod jego spodem kryła się malownicza wściekłość.

\- Tutaj nawet trafiłeś... – szepnął cicho pod nosem, ciągle wpatrując się w czarnowłosego, który złapał wystraszoną Lily w talii, chcąc prawdopodobnie ominąć Syiusza i skierować się w stronę zamku.

Black widząc to, nie wytrzymał i z impetem rzucił się na niczego niespodziewającego się Smitha, któremu mocno podbił lewe oko. Zaczęli się okładać pięściami i kopać, całkowicie nie reagując na krzyki i zawodzenie dziewczyny, która w taki sposób ponownie dawała upust swoim chaotycznym emocjom.

W tym dniu za dużo się działo; wszystkiego było zbyt wiele, żeby jej człowieczy rozum to ogarnął. Zadrżała przestraszona, gdy zobaczyła czerwoną ciecz na złocistej trawie.

Nie wiedziała, co zrobić, jak temu zaradzić. Jej żale nie pomogły, a nawet pogorszyły sprawę, ponieważ tamci już turlali się po ziemi, całkowicie poobijani. Do jej uszu dotarł dźwięk łamanej kości, po czym ostatni raz krzyknęła, osuwając się w nicość.

Nie wytrzymała... a może nie chciała wytrzymać? Może nie pragnęła już żyć, bo przecież jej życie powinno się skończyć, jak tylko dowiedziała się o śmierci rodziców. Może to był ten moment, kiedy w końcu zobaczyłaby to upragnione, białe światło, o którym marzyła już od dobrych paru godzin. Nie wiedziała, ale sądząc po wydarzeniach bliskiej przeszłości, trzeba było wierzyć w to całym sercem, już i tak pokruszonym na miliony kawałków.

Każdy kto był świadkiem tej sceny, zajmował się czymś innym, a mianowicie sporem, z którego wyniknęła bijatyka. Ci zaś, nawet nie zauważyli jak dziewczyna upada, rozbijając sobie głowę o ostry kamień, bo byli zbyt zajęci. Sami potrzebowali odrobiny zapomnienia, żeby to z nich uleciały wszystkie złe wspomnienia, a właśnie dzięki walce mogli chwilę odpocząć psychicznie. To było im potrzebne, tego schematu trzeba było się trzymać...

Rudowłosa jednak, nie wiedziała o najważniejszym szczególe, że kiedy leżała zemdlała i wykrwawiała się na śmierć, złapały ją czyjeś silne ramiona, które oplotły ją mocno w talii. Po układzie klatki piersiowej, można było wywnioskować, że jej bohaterem był mężczyzna, który zostawiając nadal bijących się chłopaków, uciekł z nią w stronę zamku.

W biegu odgarną czarny kosmyk dłuższych włosów, który wdzięcznie opadł mu na czarne, jak smoła oczy, aby po chwili przekroczyć próg Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Delikatnie położył dziewczynę na jednym z łóżek i pukając do kantorka pani Pomfrey, uciekł, chcąc zostawić dowód swojej dobrej strony gdzieś daleko. Jego ciche kroki oddaliły się w stronę lochów i mając nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się o jego popisie męstwa, szybko udał się w stronę swojego dormitorium, gdzie w przypływie chwili uśmiechnął się do siebie. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy ten z westchnięciem położył się na swoim łóżku, na którym wygrawerowane zostało: R.A.B.


	21. 19

**19\. Problemy zaczynają się z wbitą w pamięć drzazgą**

Ewa Lipska

Spadała. Leciała coraz niżej i niżej. Nie mogła się zatrzymać. Czerń wirowała wokół niej. Łapała ogromne hausty powietrza. Dusiła się. Z jej oczu pociekły słone łzy. Myśli zaczęły zbyt szybko wirować. Mgła zapanowała w jej umyśle.

Krzyk. Ktoś ją woła. Próbuje odpowiedzieć. Zaczyna kaszleć. Dławi się własną śliną. Przed oczami pojawiają się mroczki. Robi się senna.

Krzyk. Otwiera oczy. Widzi zamazaną postać. Wpatruje się w czyjeś oczy. Ból. Głowa. Zaciska powieki. Unosi się w powietrzu. Spada.

Nagle wszystko ustaje. Czuje czyjś delikatny dotyk. Uspokaja się. Gorzki płyn spływa po gardle. Gorące prądy przechodzą przez jej ciało.

Owe wspaniałe tęczówki przejmują nad nią kontrolę. Jej pamięć wywraca się do góry nogami.

OOO

W dormitorium dziewczyn z klasy szóstej panował półmrok, a jedynym źródłem światła była różdżka Meadows, spokojnie spoczywająca na stoliku obok łóżka, na którym siedziała czwórka przyjaciół. Każdy z nich wpatrywał się w jakiś niesprecyzowany punkt, myślami błądząc gdzieś daleko. Jednak głównym powodem ich zadumy była oczywiście Lily Evans, dziewczyna o błyszczących, zielonych oczach, których wszyscy jej pozazdrościli. To właśnie o nią się martwili i pragnęli w końcu ujrzeć jej roześmianą twarz i zmysłowo pofalowane, rude włosy, dzięki którym świat nabierał kolorów.

Było już dawno po dwudziestej, czyli minęły już prawie dwie godziny odkąd ci wyszli z gabinetu dyrektora, oznajmiając mu przy okazji o terminie jutrzejszego spotkania bandy Ślizgonów, na co Dumbledore zareagował dość ekscentrycznie.

Z tego letargu wyrwał ich hałas szeroko otwieranych drzwi, które z cichym trzaskiem uderzyły od ścianę.

\- Co się tutaj, do jasnej Anielki, dzieje?! – krzyknęła rozjuszona Lissie, która właśnie wparowała do pomieszczenia. Jednak nikt jej nie odpowiedział, przez co jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowała. Popatrzyła na nich spod przymrużonych powiek, ciągle zastanawiając się nad przyczyną aż tak ponurych min. Po chwili warknęła nawet, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Przestań – powiedziała Anne, sprawiając, że rudowłosa zaczęła ją bardziej lubić. – Jest już wpół do dziewiątej, jesteśmy zmęczeni, a na dodatek Lily…

\- Zaraz – przerwał jej Remus, który wystraszony spojrzał w stronę blondynki. – Która jest?

\- Ósma trzydzieści, a co?

\- Cholera! – wykrzyknął, sprawiając, ze reszta podskoczyła. James popatrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy słyszał, żeby jego przyjaciel przeklną, a to był nie lada wyczyn. Gdyby nie miał aż tak podłego humoru, pewnie zacząłby klaskać.

Lupin za to wpadł w panikę. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zapomniał o czasie pełni. Przecież jakby Wisborn mu tego nie uświadomiła i zacząłby się przemieniać na oczach przyjaciół… Wybij to sobie z głowy, pomyślał, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszedł z dormitorium, a później z Pokoju Wspólnego, zostawiając przyjaciół samych sobie. Pędem przemierzał szkolne korytarze, które według niego strasznie się dłużyły.

Po pięciu minutach znalazł się przed drzwiami do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, które po chwili zastanowienia – i złapaniu kilku głębokich wdechów – otworzył szeroko, wchodząc do środka. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się wokół, szukając pani Pomfrey, która zawsze prowadzała go do Bijącej Wierzby, aby tam mógł spokojnie – tak, jasne! – przejść przemianę. Właściwie to nie rozumiał dlaczego, w końcu chodził już tam co miesiąc przez sześć lat i jakoś nic dziwnego się nigdy nie stało. No, ale nie będzie się przecież kłócił z pielęgniarką, ponieważ ta mu już tak dużo razy pomogła, nawet bardzo dużo, że nie potrafi tego zliczyć, i nie ma do tego po prostu serca.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuła pewna scena, odgrywająca się dosłownie naprzeciwko niego, gdzie to dziwnie rozkojarzona pani Poppy, biegała wokół jednego z łóżek szpitalnych, z którego od czasu do czasu dochodziły jakieś niezidentyfikowane dźwięki.

Zaraz, zaraz, znam skądś ten głos, przeszło przez myśl brązowowłosemu, który po chwili zaczął przybliżać się w stronę owego łóżka. Tym razem szedł powoli, mając coraz to gorsze przeczucia, które, kiedy tylko zobaczył, kto leży na owym łóżku, sprawdziły się.

\- Lily! – wykrzyknął przestraszony, po czym raptownie kucnął, łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę i przy okazji odgarniając z twarzy kilka niewinnych kosmyków. – Co się stało!?

\- Nie odpowie ci, jest… - zaczęła pielęgniarka - która w końcu po szaleńczym biegu szukania przeróżnych eliksirów, stanęła obok łóżka, wpatrując się w twarz chorej – jednak przerwał jej cichy jęk, dobiegający od strony _nieprzytomnej_?...

Panna Evans uchyliła lekko powieki, ale po chwili natychmiast je zamknęła. Remus nawet nie był pewny czy cokolwiek zarejestrowała. Cały czas usilnie wpatrywał się w niespokojny wyraz twarzy przyjaciółki, przez który raptownie przeszedł jakiś grymas, sprawiając, że chłopak wystraszony popatrzył na panią Pomfrey. Ta tylko westchnęła.

\- Dobrze – stwierdziła. – Dałam jej eliksir usypiający, więc za jakieś – tutaj popatrzyła na zegar wiszący na ścianie nad drzwiami wejściowymi – dwie minuty powinna zapaść w głęboki sen i obudzić się dopiero za parę dni, jak nie dłużej.

Remus tylko przytaknął. Jednak po chwili uświadomił sobie, że aby zdążyć na pierwszy cykl przemiany to musi być już za dziesięć minut w przejściu. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kiwając głową w stronę kobiety, skierował się szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia.

Nie musiał czekać długo, ponieważ ta natychmiast pojawiła się koło niego, rozumiejąc od razu, o co chodziło chłopakowi.

\- Remusie – zaczęła, po chwili i obejrzała się do tyłu lekko zaniepokojona. – Czy dzisiaj mógłbyś iść sam? Wiem, że tyle razy tam chodziłeś i wiesz wszystko. Ja wolałabym jednak pozostać z panną Evans, może…

\- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział stanowczo i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wiedział, że w tym momencie rudowłosa bardziej potrzebuje opiekunki niż on.

Nagle poczuł jak przez jego ciało przebiega fala gorąca, która po chwili zaczęła go trochę szczypać. Zaklną pod nosem, po czym puścił się biegiem przez korytarze, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jego kroki głośnym echem roznosiły się po korytarzu. Już nic się dla niego nie liczyło, oczywiście oprócz pewnego dotarcia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć, że nikomu krzywdy nie zrobi, po prostu musiał.

Kolejny atak bólu złapał go, kiedy wchodził na błonia, a był tak silny, że musiał się na moment zatrzymać. Zacisnął mocno pięści i usta, znów rozpoczynając swój szaleńczy maraton. Nie miał czasu do stracenia.

Już nigdy więcej nie mam prawa zapomnieć, zganiał siebie w myślach, po czym, już trochę uspokojony, wszedł do tunelu. Chyba po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś roku przejdę przemianę samotnie. Już nawet udało mi się zapomnieć jak to jest stać się dzikim zwierzęciem i nie panować nad własnym ciałem i zachowaniem, pomyślał i westchnął, kiedy w końcu dotarł do końca przejścia. Klapa otworzyła się z lekkim skrzypieniem.

Remus krzyknął donośnie, zginając się w połowie. Zegar wybił dziewiątą w tym samym momencie, kiedy chłopakowi zaczęły wyrastać pazury i zwęziły mu się źrenice. Ból był nie do wytrzymania. Czuł jak każda część jego ciała pulsuje, jakby ktoś wbijał w niego malutkie, a zarazem ostre kolce. Już po paru sekundach miał dość, ale wiedział, że przemiana trwa, według niego, za długo. Istna męczarnia.

Upadł na zimną i brudną posadzkę, gdy kark zaczął mu się wyostrzać. Wbił pazury w podłogę, ponieważ poczuł jak jego paznokcie się boleśnie wydłużają. Czuł jak w jamie ustnej, teraz już pysku, rosną mu kły, przecinające wargi. To bolało!

Wpadł w szał. Już miał dosyć tej doprowadzającej do szału, udręki. Nie mógł nic zrobić, żeby coś przestało szarpać jego skórą, która przy każdym, chociażby najmniejszym, dotknięciu, pulsowała.

Z jego gardła wydobył się przerażający odgłos wilczego wycia, który po chwili przerodził się w cichy charkot. Remus, a właściwie teraz już zwierze wpadło w szał. Zaczęło miotać się po całym domu rozwalając wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Lupin nie patrzył czy to stół, krzesła, czy łóżko, wszystko zostało doszczętnie zniszczone. Jednak to nie rozładowało jego złości ani cierpienia, wręcz przeciwnie.

Zawył jeszcze raz, kiedy poczuł, że zranił sobie łapę, z której natychmiast zaczęła lecieć wręcz bordowa ciecz. Nie przejął się tym, ponieważ poczuł jeszcze więcej tych okropnym doznań. Warknął, przy okazji całkowicie niszcząc jeden z taboretów.

A były dopiero dwie minuty po dziesiątej.

OOO

Rudowłosa dziewczyna, która bezwładnie leżała na szpitalnym łóżku, natychmiast otworzyła swoje zielone oczy, po czym wystraszona usiadła. Zakręciło się jej w głowie, przez co spowrotem upadła na miękkie poduszki. Westchnęła mimowolnie, a jej ręka powędrowała w stronę czubka głowy, który został szczelnie obwinięty grubym bandażem.

Świetnie, po prostu cudownie, pomyślała rozgoryczona, ale wargi zadrgały jej lekko, ponieważ przypomniała sobie _go_ , jej ukochanego, który lada moment powinien się tutaj pojawić. Przez jej myśli zaczęły przewijać się chwile spędzone wraz z nim, te wszystkie czułe gesty, pocałunki… Ruda bezwiednie oblizała usta, przez co zachichotała pod nosem. Tak, ona go po prostu kocha jak nikogo innego na świecie, co oczywiście wiele razy mu udowodniła. Jeszcze pamiętała tą gorącą scenę w jej pokoju, gdzie to nagle wparował jej brat i ich przyłapał. Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawiła się mordercza furia, prawie się z _nim_ pobił. Na szczęście chłopaki byli już wcześniej przyjaciółmi, przez co w dość szybkim czasie dostała aprobatę wyboru od brata. W końcu, jak on to stwierdził, mogła trafić gorzej.

\- Lily! – Z zadumy wyrwał ją czyjś nadzwyczaj piskliwy krzyk. Natychmiast podniosła głowę, ale nawet nie zdołała do końca przyjrzeć się dziewczynie, ponieważ ta wpadła w jej ramiona i zaśmiała się głośno. – Obudziłaś się, nareszcie! Wiesz, że miną tydzień i już jest piętnasty listopada! Masz szczęście, bo dzisiaj niedziela i możesz sobie jeszcze trochę odpocząć, ale jutro już musisz iść na lekcje! Masz tyle zaległości i w ogóle jest sprawdzian z eliksirów…

\- Przestań! – przerwała jej brutalnie zielonooka, po czym odsunęła się od niej jak najdalej. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Czemu mnie przytulasz?! Pomyliłaś mnie z kimś, dziewczyno?

Lissie otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym szybko cofnęła się, unosząc ręce ku górze w geście desperacji. Stała tak przerażona i zdumiona zarazem, co jakiś czas kręcąc głową z niedowierzania.

Lilka była naprawdę zła, w końcu kto śmie jej przerywać tak wspaniałe błądzenie myślami! I już miała zamiar wyprosić nieznaną, kiedy drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się z głośnym łomotem. Do sali wparowała piątka ludzi, którzy z szerokimi uśmiechami podbiegli do łóżka chorej.

\- Pani Pomfrey nam przed chwilą powiedziała, bo zauważyła przez okno jak się obudziłaś – zaczęła Dorcas, przytulając swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która niezaprzeczalnie zbyt często znajduje się w szpitalu. I to jeszcze teraz, kiedy… Meadows natychmiast odpędziła od siebie te okropne myśli, po czym, przybierając na twarz uśmiech, odsunęła się od Lilki, żeby dać do niej dostęp innym.

\- Tak, nie chciała nam przeszkadzać – dopowiedział James i tym razem on mocno wtulił się w swoją ukochaną.

\- I słusznie – tym razem zdanie dopełniła Anne, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ej, zaczekajcie chwilę! - Łapa przerwał ten wybuch radości, poważniejąc. Coś mu się tutaj nie zgadzało… Ten błędny wzrok dziewczyny, szkliste oczy, sztuczny uśmiech i przerażenie?...

\- Ona nas nie pamięta. – Wszyscy jak na komendę spojrzeli w stronę Lissie, która z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywała się w zielonooką. Wszyscy zamarli, a Lilka słysząc to, wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Śmiała się tak długo, że aż rozbolał ją brzuch, przez co musiała się położyć, żeby się trochę uspokoić. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, aby wyrównać swój oddech, po czym, już całkowicie spokojna, stanęła na nogach.

\- To, że ciebie, złotko, nie znam, to nie znaczy, że nie pamiętam moich przyjaciół i – tutaj jej wzrok padł wymownie na Ann – i Wisborn.

\- W-wisborn? – powtórzyła blondynka, gwałtownie zaciskając powieki i marszcząc czoło. Lily zaś, słysząc to, tylko wywróciła oczami i parsknęła śmiechem. Jednak raptem spoważniała i zaczęła się nad czymś dogłębnie zastanawiać.

\- Cóż, wprawdzie, jeżeli już nie jesteś zainteresowana moim chłopakiem, to możemy do siebie mówić po imieniu – uśmiechnęła się wesoło, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

I jej wzrok nagle spotkał się z jego. Jak ona kochała te tęczówki, wręcz je uwielbiała. Mogłaby wpatrywać się w nie przez całe życie i nigdy jej by się to nie znudziło. A dodając pieszczoty z jego strony i te wspaniałe słowa wypowiedziane prosto do niej, mogłaby nawet umrzeć.

\- Macie dziwne miny – powiedziała i puściła perskie oko do Syriusza, który, kiedy tylko to zauważył, otworzył buzie.

\- Stop – zarządziła nagle Dorcas. – Stop – powtórzyła i siląc się na spokój, wzięła głęboki wdech. Jej czarne oczy spoczęły na zielonookiej przyjaciółce, ręka zaś powędrowała w stronę włosów, które z rozmysłem lekko poczochrała, co robiła zawsze, gdy tylko się zdenerwowała. – Lily, możesz powiedzieć nam, kim według ciebie jesteśmy? – Lilka wywróciła oczami, ale widząc zawziętą minę Dor, prychnęła.

\- Robicie ze mnie idiotkę? Proszę bardzo! – zdenerwowana machnęła ręką, która w pierwszej kolejności powędrowała w stronę panny Roshid. – Tej tu, w ogóle nie znam. – powiedziała, na co jej przyjaciele zastygli w miejscu, wsłuchując się w jej dalsze słowa. Ruda tym razem dłonią wskazała blondynkę – Wisborn, znaczy teraz Anne, chciała mi odbić chłopaka, przez co pokłóciłyśmy się dość ostro, ale teraz już chyba wszystko jest dobrze. – I jakby czekając na potwierdzenie swoich słów, spojrzała na dziewczynę, która machinalnie pokiwała głową.

\- Dalej stoi Dorcas Meadows, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Znamy się od pierwszej klasy i wiemy o sobie wszystko – uśmiechnęła się w stronę czarnowłosej, która odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Chociaż to się zgadza – szepnął cicho James pod nosem, jednak nikt z zebranych go nie usłyszał. Właśnie powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać rzecz, która wstrząsnęła jego ciałem i duszą. Była to świadomość, że Lily nie wie, kim on dla niej jest; nie wie, co do niej czuje… Nie licząc oczywiście nagłej wiadomości, że jego ukochana ma chłopaka. Prawie wiedział, że chodzi o tego przeklętego Patricka, który wywrócił jej świat do góry nogami, a przecież już wszystko zmierzało w dobrym kierunku. Jeszcze chwila i Liluś byłaby jego dziewczyną; to z nim by się całowała i to jego by kochała najmocniej na świecie… Prawie domyślał się, że gdyby to on ją wtedy pocieszał, to go by sobie wybrała. Ale naturalnie ten cholerny Smith musiał się wtrącić! I w tym momencie kruczoczarny poprzysiągł sobie, że niedługo położy temu kres. Niedługo...

Jego myśli przerwał śmiech Lily, która szczęśliwa zmierzwiła Syriuszowi włosy.

\- A ty, Łapko, jesteś najseksowniejszym facetem w Hogwarcie. Huncwotem i moim najdroższym przyjacielem, za którym szaleję od dzieciństwa. I chyba nigdy się z tobą nie nudziłam. W końcu Syriusz Black nie wie, co to słowo oznacza, nie? – James, słysząc jej wypowiedź, prychnął oburzony.

\- To ja jestem najseksowniejszym facetem, a nie ten wymoczek – powiedział poważnie, po czym parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę Łapy.

\- Tak, tak, braciszku, przecież to jasne – powiedziała szczęśliwa Lily i przytuliła się do niego mocno. – James Potter, mój najukochańszy brat bliźniak. Naturalnie Huncwot pod pseudonimem Rogacz. Znam cię na wylot i kocham z całego serca! Wiesz, że nie potrafiłabym bez ciebie żyć? Pewnie tak – odpowiedziała na swoje pytanie i pocałowała Jima w policzek, nadal się w niego wtulając. Kruczoczarny zaś z wzrokiem wbitym w nieokreślone miejsce, stał sparaliżowany, ciągle próbując przyswoić sobie te okropne i wspaniałe zarazem słowa.

Brat?... brat?... brat?, ten głuchy termin odbijał się po jego całym umyśle, tworząc najokropniejszą wizję na świecie. Natychmiast odpędził od siebie owe myśli, mając nadzieję, że Liluś prędko sobie przypomni całą prawdę. I oby sobie ją przypomniała. Chyba wolałby nie wiedzieć, co by zrobił, gdyby przez całe życie uważała go za bliźniaka. Zaraz…

\- Bliźniaki? Przecież my nawet nie jesteśmy podobni! – zaperzył się szybko James, trzymając mocno, już pobielałe, kciuki.

\- Głupku, jesteśmy bliźniakami dwujajowymi, które nie muszą być do siebie podobne. Może w końcu się czegoś nauczysz, co? – zapytała i śmiejąc się głośno, popukała chłopaka w głowę. Za plecami usłyszała czyjeś parsknięcie. Natychmiast się odwróciła, a jej uśmiech się jeszcze bardziej pogłębił, a w oczach pojawił się ten błysk.

\- Cały czas mu to powtarzam – zaśmiał się blondyn, ale po chwili przestał i zaczął wpatrywać się w Lily z ciekawością, a zarazem z pewnym niepokojem. – A kim ja według ciebie jestem? – zapytał cicho i skupił się na jej osobie, która teraz po cichu stawiała kroki, zmierzając ku niemu. Po chwili zatrzymała się bardzo blisko niego, tak, że prawie stykali się nosami, przez co ten stanął jak wryty.

\- Remus Lupin, przezywany Lunatykiem. Huncwot i przyjaciel – szeptała na tyle głośno, że wszyscy w sali dokładnie słyszeli jej słowa. Przytuliła się do niego, lekko unosząc głowę ku górze. – Ale oprócz tego jesteś… kocham cię najbardziej na świecie. Nie potrafiłabym żyć bez ciebie, jesteś moim chłopakiem, moim powietrzem, moim sercem – mówiła cicho, ale kiedy tylko skończyła, bez zbędnych ceregieli mocno wpiła mu się w wargi.

Remus zaś zastygł wbity w ziemie, nie mogąc się poruszyć. I tak stał, czując na ustach smak swojej _dziewczyny?_...


	22. 20

**20\. Istota wspomnień polega na tym, że nic nie przemija**

Elias Canetti

Słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzont, aby jego miejsce zajął, równie piękny, księżyc. To właśnie dzięki niemu najjaśniejsza gwiazda odpoczywała; nabierała siły do ponownego wyjrzenia zza chmur i rozpoczęcia swojej wędrówki. I tak było zawsze, odkąd świat pamiętał.

Gwiazdy delikatnie migotały na tle prawie czarnego nieba, przez co prószący lekko śnieg stawał się naprawdę wspaniałym zjawiskiem. Jego prześliczne, a zarazem małe płatki z gracją unosiły się na wietrze. Jednak zanim całkowicie opadły na zimne podłoże, topiły się.

Ten niesamowity widok podziwiał pewien kruczoczarny chłopak, który siedział przy oknie na jednej z najwyższych wież w Hogwarcie. Po chwili jednak, kiedy owy krajobraz przestał wydawać się dla niego aż tak magiczny, wstał z parapetu i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł w stronę kanapy, znajdującej się naprzeciwko kominka, po czym wzdychając ociężale, wygodnie się na niej rozłożył. Zamknął na moment oczy, wsłuchując się w harmider, który panował w Pokoju Wspólnym. Już dawno się nie czuł się, tak jak teraz. W tej chwili ktoś mógłby wywołać wojnę na świecie, a on całkowicie zlekceważyłby tą sytuację i miałby wszystko – za przeproszeniem – w dupie.

Nagle poczuł jak materac, na którym siedział, zaczął uginać się pod czyimś ciężarem, więc szybko i szeroko otworzył swoje powieki, rozglądając się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wokół. Jednak kiedy tylko ujrzał długie, rude włosy, które wprost uwielbiał, wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Cześć, Jim – powiedziała Lily, całując domniemanego brata w policzek. Potter, słysząc to, zacisnął mocno pięści, zdobywając się na nikły uśmiech. Och, jak on bardzo chciał, żeby jego Lily wróciła! Chyba już wolał zawsze wściekłą Evans, niż potulną i wspaniałą siostrę bliźniaczkę! Gdyby mógł, splunąłby.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział machinalnie bez żadnych emocji, po czym skierował swój wzrok na jakiś nieokreślony punkt. Lily, słysząc to, prychnęła głośno, przez co James rzucił jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Dobra, braciszku, gadaj – rozkazała władczym tonem, uśmiechając się, a po chwili namysłu mocno wtuliła się w jego szerokie ramiona, przy okazji wdychając jego wspaniały zapach, którego nie pomyliłaby z żadnym innym.

James zaś, gdy tylko poczuł ciało ukochanej, które się do niego przytuliło, zamknął szczelnie oczy, marząc jedynie o tym, żeby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Jednak musiał przyznać, że czasami naprawdę cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, ponieważ teraz Liluś częściej się do niego przytulała, całowała go w policzek bez żadnych skrzywień i protestów, przebywała z nim prawie cały czas. Tak, to były chyba jedyne plusy z tej całej zamiany.

\- A właśnie, nie widziałeś gdzieś Remusa? – zapytała po chwili dziewczyna, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Bo, nie jestem pewna, ale myślę, że mnie unika. Może wiesz, dlaczego? – Rogacz tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie unika cię. On po prostu jest bardzo zajęty – powiedział szybko, kątem oka spoglądając na zielonooką, która wpatrywała się w dogasający już ogień. – Poza tym nadal jestem zdania, że powinnaś z nim zerwać, po prostu nie pasujecie do siebie i…

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu – przerwała mu raptownie Lily, warcząc cicho. – Tyle razy ci mówiłam, że go kocham. Przecież się nawet na niego wcześniej zgodziłeś, no! – jęknęła cicho, łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Ale teraz się na niego nie zgadzam. Tym bardziej po tym waszym niewinnym całusie, kiedy się obudziłaś. – Na te wspomnienie Pottera zalała fala uczucia, którego od jakiegoś czasu próbował się skutecznie pozbyć. Jednak niestety ono wracało wraz z tym nieszczęsnym obrazem w głowie.

 _James widząc to, wpadł w szał, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do swojej rzekomej siostry i jednym ruchem ręki oderwał Lily od, nadal zaskoczonego, Remusa. Dziewczyna tylko rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedziała, ponieważ wszystkie emocje wyczytała z twarzy bliźniaka. Westchnęła głośno, co po chwili przerodziło się w jęk._

 _\- No, nie! Jim, przecież już się zgodziłeś na Remisia. – Tutaj Łapa zaczął wydawać z siebie dziwne odgłosy, jednak natychmiast przestał, ponieważ został zgromiony przez parę nieprzychylnych spojrzeń._

 _\- Jakoś tego nie pamiętam – warknął James, nadal trzymając dziewczynę w talii._

 _\- No, jak przyłapałeś nas na urodzinach mamy w sypialni – odpowiedziała Lily, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. – Poza tym stwierdziłeś, że dobrze się stało, że to twój przyjaciel, a nie ktoś inny. No, i że nie mogłam gorzej trafić! – dodała szybko._

 _\- Odwołuję wszystko, co kiedykolwiek powiedziałem o Lunatyku! To mój przyjaciel, fakt, ale od dzisiaj nie jest już twoim chłopakiem! – rozeźlony Jim prawie krzyknął, po czym założył ręce na piersi i wydął śmiesznie usta. Lily otworzyła szeroko oczy, aby po chwili zmrużyć je groźnie. Wszyscy znali tę minę, Ruda była wściekła._

 _\- Nie masz prawa mi mówić z kim mam chodzić, a z kim nie! Ja się nie wtrącam do twojego życia miłosnego i liczę na to, że ty też będziesz się trzymał daleko od mojego! Nie wiem, co wpłynęło teraz na tę decyzję, ale nie zamierzam jej słuchać! Poza tym… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ Remus, widząc jak James otwiera buzię – w końcu mogła z tego wyniknąć jakaś straszna kłótnia – natychmiast jej przerwał._

 _\- Lily, myślę, że James musi nas znowu zaakceptować, bo inaczej ciągle będziecie sobie dogryzać i na siebie warczeć, a tego przecież nie chcemy. Wydaje mi się… Daj mu trochę czasu. – Dziewczyna spojrzała tylko na swojego ukochanego, po czym westchnęła._

 _\- Dobrze, niech będzie – zgodziła się, lekko spuszczając głowę, aczkolwiek po chwili dodała z szerokim uśmiechem: - I robię to tylko dla ciebie, ponieważ ten mój brat za dużo sobie czasami wyobraża. – Potter tylko prychnął, mocniej ściskając rudowłosą w talii._

\- James, no! Czemu ty jesteś taki uparty?! – warknęła cicho i lekko sfrustrowana zacisnęła swoje wargi, tak, że teraz przypominały tylko wąską linię.

\- Daliście mi w końcu trochę czasu – odpowiedział z błyskiem w oku, uśmiechając się szeroko na samo wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy dziewczyny. – A minął zaledwie jeden dzień, więc nie oczekuj ode mnie zbyt wiele.

Rudowłosa już miała zamiar się odgryźć, kiedy coś, albo ktoś, przykuł jej uwagę. Kiedy tylko w wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego zobaczyła swojego ukochanego, uśmiechnęła się, po czym, wyrywając się z objęć brata, wstała i szybko pobiegła w jego stronę. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy dziewczyna wróciła, ciągnąc Remusa za rękę. Chłopak tylko westchnął przeciągle, rzucając spojrzenie Lily, która właśnie siadała koło lekko zdenerwowanego Pottera.

Jim zaś, widząc z jaką radością rudowłosa patrzyła w stronę jego przyjaciela, zamknął szczelnie oczy, mając zamiar zapomnieć. Chciał zapomnieć. Tak jak ona.

 _Nagle drzwi Skrzydła Szpitalnego stanęły otworem, a w nich pojawił się sam dyrektor, który z ciekawością zaczął przyglądać się grupie uczniów, stojących koło jednego z łóżek. Jednak jego wzrok na dłużej przykuła pewna zielonooka dziewczyna, która uśmiechała się szeroko, stojąc w objęciach samego Jamesa Pottera. Może nic nie byłoby w tym dziwnego, gdyby kruczoczarny nie wyglądałby tak, jakby miałby iść na ścięcie. Coś tutaj nie pasowało…_

 _\- Wujek! – krzyknęła nagle Ruda, po czym szybko podbiegła do Albusa Dumbledore'a, przytulając go i całując w policzek._

 _Po raz pierwszy w życiu uczniowie widzieli, żeby dyrektor się zarumienił._

 _\- To Memoriamburi*, znana zazwyczaj pod nazwą: Zespół Tymczasowego Zaniku Pamięci – odpowiedziała pani Pomfrey na pytanie Albusa, który przez chwilę milczał, jakby przyswajając do siebie tą wiadomość._

 _\- Czy to da się wyleczyć? – spytała cicho Dorcas, usilnie wpatrując się w naburmuszoną Lily, śpiącą na wznak na jednym ze szpitalnych łóżek. Otóż rudowłosa obraziła się na Syriusza, swojego jakże wspaniałego przyjaciela, który stwierdził, że jest nienormalna. Przecież ona jest normalna, to oni zachowują się dziwnie! W każdym razie od jakiś pięciu minut nie miała już ochoty na niego patrzeć; nie miała ochoty w ogóle uczestniczyć w owej rozmowie, która aktualnie trwała. To właśnie dlatego otuliła się ramionami Morfeusza, dla świętego spokoju! Bo ona jest normalna!_

 _\- Naturalnie, tylko trzeba przygotować specjalny eliksir…_

 _\- A umie go pani zrobić? – zapytał natychmiast Potter, po czym zacisnął na moment powieki, starając się odgonić od siebie te pesymistyczne myśli._

 _\- Ja nie, choć jestem pewna, że profesor Slughorn na pewno by sobie z nim poradził._

 _\- Ależ naturalnie – odezwał się natychmiast dyrektor, po czym zatarł ręce. – Horacy na pewno się zgodzi, tylko trzeba jeszcze poczekać, ponieważ profesor Slughorn wraca za tydzień z urlopu._

 _\- Czyli za siedem dni Lily znowu będzie dawną Lily? – Kiedy tylko Lissie wypowiedziała te, trochę pokręcone, słowa, w jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk._

 _\- Cóż, jeżeli jej przypadek wygląda tak, jak myślę, to wydaje mi się, że do końca grudnia powinna być sobą._

 _\- CO?! – wykrzyknęli wszyscy razem, przez co pielęgniarka lekko podskoczyła ze strachu._

 _\- Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby jej niczego nie wmawiać czy wyjaśniać. Lily żyje teraz we własnym świecie swoich myśli i radziłbym wam, żeby tak zostało. Dla jej dobra – powiedział dyrektor, po czym kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Za nim widać było tylko falującą szatę._

 _\- Tak jest, profesorze – powiedział cicho do siebie James, po czym, przybierając na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, usiadł koło swojej siostry. Zaczął wpatrywać się w jej zamknięte oczy i delikatny uśmiech, który gościł na jej pięknej twarzy, aby po chwili pogłaskać ją po tych miękkich niczym aksamit, włosach._

Z tego letargu wyrwał go głos Remusa, który właśnie oznajmiał, że jest zmęczony i idzie się położyć. Lily tylko rzuciła za nim smętne spojrzenie, po czym westchnęła.

\- Właśnie, Jim! – zaczęła nagle dziewczyna, jakby sobie coś przypominając. – Czemu mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś, co? – spytała, przyglądając się uważnie wyrazowi twarzy brata.

\- O czym? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. A właściwie udawał, że ziewnął. W ten sposób chciał oznajmić dziewczynie, że jest zmęczony i chce, żeby zostawiła go samego. Bo on chce zostać sam!

Jednak nie nabrała się, a wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się bardziej przymilnie.

\- I tak wiem, że udajesz. – Rogacz tylko wyszczerzył niewinnie ząbki. – No, ale dobra, powiedz coś o niej, no!

\- O niej? – powtórzył zdziwiony Potter, unosząc brwi ku górze.

\- O swojej ukochanej, czy jak ją tam nazywasz, kretynie – odpowiedziała i wywróciła oczami, sprawiając, że James zamarł. O cholera!, przeszło mu przez myśl, jednak niczego nie dał po sobie poznać. Próbował za to grać na zwłokę.

\- Nie wiem, o czym, ani o kim mówisz.

\- Jim, przestań! Dobrze wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem o niej i nie próbuj się wykręcać – powiedziała szybko i dość skomplikowanie, przez co zamilkli raptownie, aby po chwili popatrzeć na siebie i wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem.

Cały Pokój Wspólny zaczął rzucać im zaskoczone spojrzenia. W końcu tego jeszcze nie było: Potter i Evans siedzą na kanapie przytuleni i się śmieją!

\- To jak? Jak ona wygląda, znam ją, dlaczego ci się podoba? – zaczęła ponownie, przerywając natłok myśli Jamesa. – Braciszku, no! Jak się nazywa? – dodała po chwili zastanowienia i uśmiechnęła się lekko, przez co w jej oczach pojawił się pewien blask. Rogacz tylko przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Nie zaprzeczę, że ktoś jest, bo zaraz będziesz się wykłócać – spojrzał na nią wymownie, unosząc wysoko brwi, na co ta zachichotała pod nosem – ale też nie powiem ci dokładnie, kim jest ta osoba…

\- No wiesz! To nie fair! – naburmuszyła się dziewczyna, zakładając ręce na piersi i wydymając śmiesznie wargi. – Ty wiesz, kogo ja kocham, więc czemu ja nie mogę?

\- Wydaje mi się, że o tym wie cała szkoła – powiedział Potter, siląc się na spokój. Jednak na próżno, bo po chwili zaczął się głośno śmiać z wyrazu twarzy swojej ukochanej siostry, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Poza tym ona o tym nie wie, więc nie ma tematu – dodał, po czym klasnął cicho w dłonie. Wstał i przeciągnął się niczym duży kot.

\- No, dobra, idź już i rób, co tam zawsze robisz, ale – zastrzegła i spojrzała wprost w jego czekoladowe tęczówki – powiedz mi tylko jedną, jedyną rzecz, okej?

James westchnął i przeklinając samego siebie, lekko kiwną głową.

\- Jestem pewna, że dużo razy rozmawialiście, więc pewnie ją trochę znasz – przerwała na chwilę, po czym wzięła głębszy wdech. – Powiedz mi, Jimi, czy ona jest dla ciebie dobra? No, wiesz, o co mi chodzi… Czy…

\- Jest doskonała – odpowiedział, wchodząc dziewczynie niegrzecznie w wypowiedź. – Cudowna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Ma też niesamowite oczy, które, kiedy tylko się uśmiecha, błyszczą. Wspaniale pachnie, no, po prostu jej zapach poznałbym wszędzie – w tym momencie wziął głęboki wdech. – Kocham ją tak bardzo, że to aż niemożliwe, ale ona mnie nie i to w tym wszystkim jest najgorsze – ciągnął dalej bardzo cicho, mając nadzieję, że nikt tego nie usłyszy, jednak Lily dokładnie zarejestrowała te słowa. Popatrzyła w tęczówki Rogacza, lekko unosząc kąciki ust ku górze. Nie wiedziała tylko najważniejszej rzeczy, a mianowicie tego, że chłopak mówił o niej.

\- I o to mi chodziło – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jeżeli będziesz chciał jakiejś pomocy, to pytaj!

Rogacz odwzajemnił gest, w myślach łajając siebie za to, że tak dużo powiedział. Cholera, idioto, było po prostu oznajmić, że to o niej gadałeś, myślał cały czas, po czym zmrużył lekko oczy.

\- A teraz jeżeli pani pozwoli, rycerz uda się na spoczynek po tak wyczerpującym dniu zwalczania potworów – oznajmił, przerywając podniosłą chwilę. Pocałował Lily w dłoń, po czym dodał szeroko pokazując ząbki. – Dobranoc, o pani! Chodź, Bumcyfale, mój wierny rumaku!

Miał zamiar zwrócić się do wyimaginowanego konia, ale jakby na zawołanie podszedł do nich sam Syriusz Black, na którego widok ci wybuchli gromkim śmiechem. A biedny Łapa nie miał pojęcia, o co im może chodzić.


	23. 21

**21\. List, papier. Zostawiamy tylko niepotrzebne ślady**

Wiesław Myśliwski

Pomimo tego, że dziesiąty listopada zapowiadał się dość słonecznie, jeżeli w ogóle można było tak powiedzieć, patrząc na porę roku panującą w Anglii, nad głównym cmentarzem Londynu pojawiły się ciemne, ponure chmury, które w jakiś sposób odzwierciedlały emocje ludzi tam będących. Na ich twarzach malowała się rozpacz i tęsknota, która pogłębiała się z czasem patrzenia na dwie, dość duże, marmurowe trumny.

Z czyjegoś gardła nagle wyrwał się głośny szloch, który po chwili raptownie ucichł, ponieważ osoba ta po prostu zemdlała z nadmiaru negatywnych emocji i nerwów, które w wręcz palący sposób nad nią zdominowały. Petunię, starszą córkę Karen i Marka, wydarzenia z dnia dzisiejszego po prostu przerosły i tylko dzięki takiemu zwrotu akcji, jej ciało mogło choć chwilę odpocząć; w ramionach swojego chłopaka, który na szczęście złapał ją, gdy upadała.

Białe, jednakowe trumny zaczęto zasypywać ziemią, tym razem już na zawsze, i po raz ostatni, żegnając się z tak wspaniałymi ludźmi; przykładowym małżeństwem i zarazem kochającymi rodzicami.

A Lily, młodsza córka, nawet nie raczyła przyjść na tak ważną uroczystość. Po prostu zapomniała…

OOO

Syriusz wyszedł z łazienki, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego ziewnięcia. To nie był dobry pomysł, żeby kłaść się spać tak późno, tym bardziej, że dzisiaj był wtorek, co oznaczało kolejne męki szkolne. Aż wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

\- Rogacz, wstawaj! – krzyknął donośnie po chwili namysłu, rzucając przy okazji poduszką w przyjaciela, który natychmiast aż zerwał się z łóżka. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył wprost na Łapę, który wyszczerzył bezceremonialnie swoje białe ząbki. Kiedy jednak świadomość do niego powróciła, warknął pod nosem. Zawsze tak było, odkąd pamiętał! Jakby nie dałoby się obudzić go w mniej nieprzyjemny sposób…

\- Jim! – Do jego uszu dobiegło głośne nawoływanie dziewczyny, która uważała się za jego siostrę. Westchnął tylko, opadając ponownie na poduszkę. Po chwili do dormitorium wparowała Lily, która miała dość śmieszną minę. – Wstałeś już? – spytała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Cześć, Ruda! – powiedział panicz Black, uśmiechając się, kiedy tylko rudowłosa rzuciła w jego stronę radosne spojrzenie.

\- Dzień dobry, Łapciu – odrzekła, po czym zaczęła lustrować wzrokiem jego wpół roznegliżowane ciało. W końcu bożyszcz Hogwartu miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Lilka pokiwała głową z uznaniem i zamruczała cicho, przez co wywołała cichy śmiech u swojego przyjaciela. Potter tylko jęknął, przez co przez pokój przeszła jeszcze większa salwa śmiechu. – Wstawaj, James! Muszę ci kogoś przedstawić! Wstawaj – mówiła, podchodząc do czarnowłosego i szarpiąc go za ramię.

\- Lily, jest dopiero… - zaciął się lekko, podnosząc głowę ku górze, a później całkowicie wstając na nogi. Przeciągnął się niczym rasowy kot, po czym ziewnął.

\- Siódma trzydzieści – wszedł mu w słowo Syriusz, zakładając na siebie koszulę. – To ja spadam, dzieci, tatuś ma coś do załatwienia – dodał, sprawiając, że tamci tylko prychnęli. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, opuszczając dormitorium i w wyśmienitym humorze skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Mam jeszcze pół godziny! – jęknął Potter, kiedy rudowłosa zaczęła go popychać w stronę łazienki.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „tylko" – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, a kiedy już wepchała Jamesa do środka, zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. – Jim, streszczaj się, poczekam tutaj na ciebie.

Zza drzwi dobiegło ją jedynie głośne prychnięcie, po którym usłyszała szum lejącej się wody. Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, po czym podeszła do łóżka brata i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęła mu przeglądać szafkę nocną. Wiedziała, że to nieładnie, a wręcz okropnie, ale coś ją ciągnęło do tej małej, niewinnej półeczki. Miała nadzieję znaleźć tam jakieś wzmianki czy dowody na skrytą miłość Jamesa, ponieważ ona musiała poznać i tą jego tajemnicę!

Rozsuwała już szafkę, kiedy do pokoju wparował Remus, który, gdy tylko zobaczył Lily, stanął jak wryty. Przez te dwa dni unikał jej jak ognia i teraz akurat musiał trafić na nią samą w ich pokoju. Przeklną w myślach, już zaczynając układać plan na ucieczkę.

\- Remus! – wykrzyknęła zadowolona, a zarazem lekko podenerwowana dziewczyna. Musiała przyznać, że po raz pierwszy nie ucieszyła się, że go widzi, w końcu miała misję…

\- Lily – odpowiedział chłopak, cały czas stojąc w miejscu i bojąc się zrobić jakikolwiek krok. – Przyszedłem tylko po książkę i już wychodzę – dodał, gdy w końcu ta cisza pomiędzy nimi zaczęła go przytłaczać. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, widząc jak dziewczyna szybko kiwa głową. Podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie, podchodząc do swojego biurka, na którym leżało parę grubych tomów. Wziął je pod rękę i już miał zamiar wychodzić, kiedy rzucił spojrzenie rudowłosej, która siedziała na łóżku Rogacza ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lily? – zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przecież on nadal uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę, bez względu na nic. Podszedł do niej, całkowicie już nie panując nad swoimi odruchami, po czym usiadł obok niej, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Remusie, powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie już nie chcesz? – zadała pytanie, sprawiając, że Lupin tylko zastygł w bezruchu. – Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale czuję gdzieś w głębi siebie, że traktujesz mnie tylko jak przyjaciółkę, zresztą z wzajemnością, i to jest strasznie dziwne… Ale było nam tak dobrze, no i cię kocham, jednak nie potrafię wyjaśnić tego uczucia, kiedy patrzę na ciebie i na Jamesa. Obydwa są tak podobne, a zarazem tak różne, że po prostu sama już nie mam pojęcia.

\- Lily, posłuchaj – zaczął chłopak, wzdychając, ponieważ nadal pamiętał, że nie można jej niczego wyjaśniać. Wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej z jej pamięcią, gdyż wszystko by się jej jeszcze poplątało, a tego by nie chciał. I tak dziwczyna zbyt dużo cierpi. – Wszystko wydaje ci się dziwne, ponieważ przez tydzień leżałaś w szpitalu w śpiączce i jesteś jeszcze nie całkiem świadoma. To minie, uwierz – dodał, uśmiechając się lekko, kiedy zauważył, że w oczach Lily pojawiły się radosne ogniki. Westchnął, jak on dawno ich już nie widział…

\- Czyli z nami wszystko dobrze, tak? Nie jesteś na mnie zły i dalej jesteśmy ze sobą, tak? – Remus musiał przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewał. Wstał szybko na nogi, dzięki czemu zdążył się oderwać od Lilki, która zaczęła się do niego coraz mocniej przytulać.

Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona i już otwierała buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał jej odgłos otwieranych drzwi od łazienki, w których stanął James w samym ręczniku. Evans tylko popatrzyła na brata, uśmiechając się szeroko. Chyba jej humor wrócił, pomyślał Remus, ulatniając się szybko z pokoju, wcześniej puszczając Rogaczowi oczko. Chciał zostawić ich samych i był pewny tego, że James mu jeszcze dzisiaj za to podziękuje. Albo nie.

Skierował się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, a później Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ musiał zjeść jeszcze śniadanie. W końcu nie pójdzie głodny na lekcje, poza tym pierwszy posiłek jest najważniejszy w ciągu dnia. To właśnie dzięki niemu człowiek nabiera siły i dostaje energię potrzebną do wykonywania różnych czynności.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg największego ze szkolnych pomieszczeń, rozejrzał się wokół, szukając jakiejś znajomej twarzy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ponieważ przyuważył pewną rudowłosą dziewczynę, która siedziała przy stole Krukonów i ze śmiechem opowiadała coś swojej koleżance. Natychmiast do niej podszedł, po czym usadowił się wygodnie na ławce, nakładając sobie na talerz jajka na bekonie.

Lissie, widząc, kto usiadł naprzeciwko niej, pokiwała tylko przecząco głową z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak po chwili zwróciła się w stronę swojej współlokatorki, dalej opowiadając jej historię o tym, co jej młodszy brat napisał jej w liście. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a już zaśmiewały się do łez.

\- Liss, nie uwierzysz! – krzyknęła roześmiana Dorcas, podbiegając do nich szybko i siadając obok przyjaciółki, która rzuciła jej tylko zdziwione spojrzenie. – O, cześć, Remi! – dodała po chwili, dopiero co zauważając chłopaka, któremu zadrgały kąciki ust.

\- Tak, cześć, cześć – powiedział Remus, po czym podniósł się z siedzenia. – Dobra, to wy sobie pogadajcie, a ja się ulatniam, do zobaczenia! – dodał, aby za moment z myślą, że dziewczyny są jednak z innej planety, wyjść z Wielkiej Sali i skierować się w stronę klasy transmutacji, gdzie za pięć minut zaczynała się ich pierwsza lekcja.

Nie wiedział jednak, że to właśnie w trakcie jej trwania wydarzy się coś, co sprawi, że wszyscy dowiedzą się o tym dziwnym przypadku. I gdyby tylko mógł, nie dopuściłby do tego.

OOO

Szedł właśnie przez jeden z korytarzy szkoły Hogwart, całkowicie nie zwracając uwagi na omijanych ludzi. Po prostu nie interesowali go, ponieważ oni także byli obojętni na jego osobę. Jak zawsze zresztą. Całe życie był pod jakąś cholerną zasłoną, którą odsłaniano przeważnie dlatego, że ktoś coś od niego chciał. Ale to trafiało się nadzwyczaj rzadko, a teraz, kiedy przestał uważać się za jednego z Huncwotów, całkowicie z nimi nie przebywając i nie rozmawiając, już w ogóle nikt nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Zresztą nie dziwił się owym zachowaniom, ponieważ nie był ani przystojny, ani mądry, ani chociażby towarzyski.

I tak było już od jakiegoś roku. Właściwie to wiele razy próbował porozumieć się z domniemanymi przyjaciółmi, ale przeważnie zostawał wtedy zbywany przez jakieś błahe powody. Poza tym nie potrafił już znaleźć z nimi wspólnego języka. Miał inne poglądy na świat, ludzi i wartości, które były tak różne od zasad reszty znajomych. A to wszystko przez jego ojca, ciągle krytykującego jego postawy czy wybory życiowe. Bał się go, co szło na równi z posłuszeństwem, oddaniem oraz brakiem własnego zdania. Takim się wychował, takim był od zawsze; kiedy znalazł się gdzieś daleko od swojego rodzica, mógł wreszcie przestać grać. Aczkolwiek po pewnym czasie zapomniał jak to jest być Peterem Pettigrew, więc musiał pozostać osobą stworzoną przez kogoś innego. Nie potrafił jednak tego zmienić, gdyż za późno zorientował się, że on już nie udaje, po prostu jest tym obcym człowiekiem.

Wszedł właśnie do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie jak zwykle było pełno ludzi, którzy ze smakiem coś jedli, rozmawiali bądź zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. Peter bardzo szybko przyzwyczaił uszy do hałasu i wrzawy. Musiał przyznać w duchu, że był uzależniony od różnych dźwięków jedzenia czy brzdękania sztućców o talerze. Zawsze go to uspakajało i w pewien sposób wyciszało jego i tak spokojną naturę.

Jednak tym razem było trochę inaczej. Był zły, szalenie wściekły. Miał ochotę coś doszczętnie rozwalić, zepsuć, zniszczyć… Wyładować się choć trochę, ponieważ od samego rana chodził jak na szpilkach. Denerwował go każdy szmer, a wszystkie szepty wywoływały u niego ból głowy. I nie wiedział dlaczego.

Miał właśnie zamiar usiąść na swoim miejscu, żeby w końcu napełnić brzuch po całonocnej wstrzemięźliwości i może nawet choć trochę opanować furię, władającą jego ciałem, kiedy podleciała do niego brunatna sowa. Od razu poznał tego przeklętego, rodzinnego ptaka, którego ojciec wysyłał tylko dlatego, żeby oznajmić mu wiadomość, całkowicie mu nieprzychylną. Tak pewnie było i tym razem.

Szybkim ruchem ręki odebrał zwierzęciu list, po czym w pełni rezygnując ze śniadania, pędem wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek zauważył zmianę wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy by to czytał, ponieważ zawsze wtedy pojawiał się lęk i poddanie się.

Zatrzymał się, gdy spostrzegł, że w końcu jest sam. Wygodnie oparł się o filar, po czym lekko wzdychając i biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzył kopertę. Wyciągnął pergamin i zaczął czytać, z każdym słowem bardziej blednąc.

 _Drogi Synu,_

 _Wiem, że nie powinienem pisać owej wiadomości w liście, który mógłby zostać przechwycony bądź przeczytany przez kogoś nam nieprzychylnego, jednak nie miałem innego wyjścia._

 _Dobrze wiesz, że na czarodziejskim świecie niedługo zaczną zachodzić poważne zmiany, których ludzkość nie będzie miała sposobności ominąć. Każdy będzie musiał dokonać wyboru czy stanie po stronie właściwej czy przegranej. My, oczywiście, już zadecydowaliśmy, dlatego właśnie, kiedy tylko skończysz tegoroczną edukację, pojedziesz w specjalne miejsce, w którym będziesz szkolił swoje umiejętności._

 _Więcej dowiesz się, jak tylko zawitasz w domu. Jednak jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek pytania, obiekcje czy spostrzeżenia możesz śmiało zapytać swoich kolegów ze Slytherinu, którzy także z tobą tam wyruszą._

 _Pamiętaj tylko, żeby od razu po przeczytaniu, spalić ten list; nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, dlatego nie odpisuj i nic nikomu nie mów, rozumiesz? Inaczej zostaniemy srogo pokarani._

 _Mniemam, iż dotarła do Ciebie owa wiadomość,_

 _Wiliam Pettigrew._

Nie ważył się lekceważyć poleceń ojca, był mu całkowicie posłuszny… I to był jego najgorszy błąd w życiu.


	24. 22

A/N: Trochę wolno mi idzie to wklejanie, ale mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe? Poza tym jestem ciekawa, czy historia jako-tako się podoba? Początki już za nami, teraz dodawane są rozdziały z tą "prawdziwą" fabułą, dlatego liczę na jakieś słowo w komentarzach. :)

Ciepło!

* * *

 **22\. Na co dzień mówienie prawdy jest albo zbędne, albo szkodliwe**

Jonathan Carroll

Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, obwieszczając uczniom, że nadszedł czas, aby zmierzyć się z kolejną godziną lekcji. Dla jednych było to utrapieniem, dla innych satysfakcjonującym zajęciem, ponieważ z ochotą chcieli nabywać wiedzy, chcąc osiągnąć w życiu jak najwięcej. Tym bardziej, że teraz zło zaczynało się rozprzestrzeniać, a tylko dzięki nauce mogli się obronić i zaatakować zarazem. Szkoda tylko, że tak niewielu o tym myślało…

Profesor McGonagall właśnie weszła do klasy, przez co szóstoroczni Krukoni i Gryfoni natychmiast zamilkli, jednak nie poprzestali rzucać sobie spojrzeń. Oczywiście Minerwa była przyzwyczajona do takiego zachowania jej podopiecznych, ale pozwalała chociaż na to, przynajmniej w klasie było cicho.

I całkowicie nic nie zapowiadało, że dzisiejsza lekcja tak się potoczy, ponieważ gdyby o tym wiedziała, pominęłaby parę ważnych kwestii, które powinien zrobić nauczyciel. Chociażby dla dobra uczniów.

Wzdychając, usiadła na swoim krześle za biurkiem, przez co teraz miała doskonały widok na całą klasę, która z ciekawością albo znużeniem obserwowała jej każdy ruch. Pamiętała jeszcze, kiedy była dość niedoświadczona na stanowisku pedagoga i czując na sobie wzroki innych ludzi, rumieniła się ze wstydu i zażenowania, czasami myląc się czy przejęzyczając. Na szczęście ten okres szybko minął, po prostu musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić, a trzeba było przyznać, że to nie było łatwe i wymagało naprawdę sporo czasu, cierpliwości i zaciekłości. Właściwie to mogła wybrać sobie jakiś inny zawód związany z transmutacją – za bardzo kochała ten przedmiot, żeby z niego zrezygnować czy go porzucić – ale żal jej było opuszczać murów zamku. Dlatego właśnie tutaj została, z miłości i oddania.

Chrząknęła głośno, gdy do jej uszu dobiegły jakieś głośniejsze szmery, które raptownie zamilkły. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się ledwo zauważalnie pod nosem; musiała przyznać, że uwielbiała mieć kontrolę nad wszystkim, co robi. To stanowczo bardzo łechtało jej samoocenę.

\- Dobrze, uwaga – zaczęła profesor, po czym popatrzyła na wszystkich, marszcząc brwi. – W ciągu poprzedniego tygodnia ćwiczyliśmy zaklęcie, które transmutowało papugę w kolorową firankę i odwrotnie. Był to dość trudny urok i nie jestem pewna, czy wszyscy dobrze opanowali i tą sztukę, dlatego - tutaj machnęła różdżką, przez co na pryczy na środku sali pojawił się owy ptak – każdy mi teraz to udowodni – zakończyła, patrząc w stronę swoich podopiecznych, a widząc ich miny, dodała: - W ramach sprawdzianu, oczywiście.

Klasa jęknęła głośno i równocześnie, wykluczając w tym parę osób, którzy z szerokimi uśmiechami wpatrywali się w nauczycielkę, która zaczęła ich po kolei wywoływać.

\- Panno Meadows – zarządziła McGonagall, sprawiając, że na twarzy domniemanej pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Dlaczego zawsze ja? – szepnęła Dorcas, a Lily, z którą siedziała w ławce, cicho zachichotała, wzruszając ramionami i przy okazji wypychając przyjaciółkę z ławki na środek. Brunetka niepewnie podniosła różdżkę, po czym mówiąc cicho formułkę zaklęcia, sprawiła, że papuga zamieniła się w materiał, jednak z małymi niedociągnięciami, ponieważ ów firanka wydawała z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Mimo to Dor uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Zadowalający – odrzekła profesor, zaznaczając coś na pergaminie przed sobą. – Wright, twoja kolej…

Z czasem lekcja wydawała się coraz bardziej zabawniejsza, ponieważ firanki zazwyczaj miały śmieszne dodatki typu: dziób, ogon, pióra, a nawet pojawiła się taka, która posiadała głowę i nogi ptaka, a tułów materiału, jeżeli można było tak powiedzieć. Istne szaleństwo, pomyślała znudzona profesor, po czym stawiając „Okropny", popatrzyła na listę osób, które jej jeszcze zostały.

\- Panna Evans - wywołała kolejną uczennicę. Spojrzała na dziewczynę, która z ciekawością rozglądała się po klasie. – Panno Evans! – powtórzyła groźniej nauczycielka, jednak ta dalej nie reagowała, a nawet na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie.

\- Lilka, teraz ty – szepnęła jej do ucha Dorcas, przez co ta szeroko otworzyła swoje oczy, które po chwili zmrużyła jako oznaka zastanowienia. Spojrzała na Minerwę, która raptownie zdała sobie sprawę z błędu, który popełniła, blednąc nieznacznie, po czym wstała na równe nogi.

\- Pani profesor, jestem Potter, nie Evans – powiedziała głośno, dodając po chwili: - Zna mnie pani przecież od sześciu lat.

Jednak nikt nie dosłyszał tego ostatniego zdania, ponieważ w klasie zapanowała wrzawa; uczniowie zaczęli głośno między sobą wymieniać się poglądami na temat tego, dlaczego Lily zmieniła nazwisko. Jedni mówili, że James okazał się jej bratem, ale to była znikoma mniejszość, którzy po paru dosadnych argumentów opozycji, natychmiast zmieniali zdanie, teraz twierdząc, że Potter musiał się oświadczyć rudowłosej. Och, oczywiście to była bujda, w końcu mieli oni po szesnaście lat, ale większość utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że to przez to, iż Potter musiał przedłużyć linię swojego rodu. Zaraz potem myślano, że to niemożliwe, przecież dziewczyna nienawidzi Jamesa, więc w życiu by się na coś takiego nie zgodziła. Poza tym pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny, a czystokrwiści czarodzieje żenią się z osobami na równi ze sobą. Annebell Stahe nagle wykrzyknęła na całą klasę, że to przez to, że Potter dał Lily eliksir miłosny, przez co ona niezwłocznie się w nim zakochała, a on, żeby nie utracić już jej więcej, zażądał od niej, aby się zgodziła za niego wyjść.

A biedna Gryfonka stała tylko na środku sali, rozglądając się wokół z przerażoną miną, która, kiedy tylko usłyszała urywki przypuszczeń jej kolegów, po chwili zmieniła się w morderczą złość. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy dziewczyna, zarzucając na siebie torbę, szybko opuściła klasę, zatrzaskując za sobą głośno drzwi. Przez jej prędkie i huczne wyjście klasa raptownie zamilkła. Uczniowie wpatrywali się miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu siedziała dziewczyna, aby po jakimś czasie przenieść wzrok na Jamesa, który pod wpływem tych zaciekawionych spojrzeń, zarumienił się lekko.

Na szczęście zadzwonił dzwonek, co odwróciło uwagę wszystkich, którzy pędem zaczęli kierować się w stronę wyjścia. A James już wiedział, że przez następny tydzień będzie wraz z Lily tematem plotek całej szkoły.

OOO

\- Co za idioci! – warknęła Lily pod nosem, idąc przez korytarz czwarty i widząc, jak każdy z napotkanych osób rzuca jej zainteresowane spojrzenie, których w tym dniu miała już serdecznie dość. – Głupcy, debile, kretyni – mówiła cicho do siebie, obrzucając wszystkich coraz gorszymi epitetami.

Wyszła zza rogu, wchodząc przy okazji do biblioteki, po czym próbując ignorować szepty, które raptownie się nasiliły, usiadła w jak najbardziej oddalonym kącie w pomieszczeniu. Miała ochotę poczytać i nic, ani nikt, jej teraz w tym nie przeszkodzi! Poza tym nie rozumiała zachowania całej szkoły, przecież do niedorzeczne, żeby bliźniacy się ze sobą żenili. To irracjonalne i wstrętne, ot co! A każdy zachwyca, zadręcza, śmieje i denerwuje się tym, jakby było to normalne zachowanie.

Przez te wszystkie oszczerstwa wobec niej i jej brata strasznie bolała ją głowa.

Pół godziny później z furią w oczach weszła przez portret Grubej Damy, po czym, widząc Syriusza i Anne siedzących na kanapie przy ognisku, szybkim krokiem do nich podeszła. Chciała porozmawiać. Właściwie to musiała odrobić jeszcze pracę domową z transmutacji, eliksirów i numerologii, ale nie mogła się nigdzie skupić. Wszędzie tam, gdzie w danej chwili się znajdowała, było pełno ludzi. W życiu nie wiedziała, że w szkole jest aż tylu uczniów. Albo nie zdawała sobie z tego do końca sprawy.

\- Co jest, Lilka? – zapytał Łapa, kiedy tylko zauważył, jak jego przyjaciółka z głośnym jękiem siada na kanapie. Tamta tylko wzruszyła ramionami, po czym dziwnym wzrokiem zaczęła wpatrywać się w tańczące płomienie w palenisku. Westchnęła ponownie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Nic – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy, które po chwili szczelnie zamknęła, opierając głowę o zagłówek fotela. – Głowa mnie tylko boli – dodała, sprawiając, że Black uniósł wysoko swoje brwi, przy okazji rzucając sugestywne spojrzenie Anne, która natychmiast zrozumiała aluzję. Przez te cholerne plotki Lily zaczęło się trochę mieszać w głowie, nawet jak tego nie zauważyła.

Cisza, która zaczęła się bezszelestnie formować, gdy tylko rudowłosa zawitała w pokoju wspólnym, po chwili raptownie się rozwiała, ponieważ do pomieszczenia wpadli Dorcas i James, którzy – dość głośno – o coś się sprzeczali. Mimo to na ich twarzach widniały szerokie uśmiechy. Każdemu, kto miał sposobność to usłyszeć i zobaczyć, w oczach pojawiały się radosne iskierki. Zresztą zawsze, kiedy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiali się Meadows i Potter, w danym miejscu zaczęło robić się weselej. Już nawet od samego patrzenia.

Dor i Jim byli przyjaciółmi od samego dzieciństwa, mieszkali nawet blisko siebie w Dolinie Godryka. Jednak z początku prawie w ogóle się nie znali, tylko z widzenia. Przełom nastąpił dopiero wtedy, gdy biedna, sześcioletnia dziewczynka siedziała i płakała pod drzewem obok jego domu, ponieważ wtedy po raz pierwszy została potraktowana przez własnych rodziców klątwą.

Była to zima…

 _Mały chłopczyk zbiegł właśnie ze schodów, po czym ze śmiechem wpadł do kuchni, gdzie przebywali jego rodzice. Tata siedział przy stole, pił kawę i czytał Proroka Codziennego, mama zaś stała nad zlewem, co jakiś czas machając różdżką, sprawiając, że po chwili lada aż błyszczała z czystości._

 _\- Śnieg pada! – zawołał szczęśliwy, po czym w locie złapał tosta z dżemem, wskakując przy okazji swojemu ojcu na kolana, który, o mało co, nie oblał się kawą. Zaśmiał się za to głośno, odkładając gazetę i czochrając syna po, już i tak bardzo roztrzepanych, czarnych włosach. – Pójdziemy na sanki? – zapytał po chwili, z nadzieją patrząc na swoich rodziców, którzy uśmiechali się do niego serdecznie._

 _\- Kochanie – zaczęła pani Dorea, zwracając się do swojego syna i stając nad krzesłem, które okupywali jej ukochani mężczyźni. – Śnieg dopiero zaczął padać, trzeba poczekać parę godzin, żeby było go więcej._

 _\- No to chodźmy na spacer! – powiedział, nie tracąc swojego entuzjazmu, na co państwo Potter tylko przecząco pokiwali głowami z radosnym błyskiem w oczach. Mały zasępił się lekko, podpierając swoją głowę rękoma, które oparł o stół._

 _\- Jim, tata idzie do pracy, a ja muszę jeszcze posprzątać w domu – odrzekła kobieta, po czym wyciągnęła dłonie w kierunku syna, który natychmiast je złapał, schodząc przy okazji z kolan taty, który również szybko wstał. James w milczeniu patrzył, jak jego ojciec dopił kawę, podał żonie brudny talerz, po czym zarzucił na siebie czarny płaszcz. Charlus po wykonaniu wszystkich czynności kucnął przed Jamesem i łapiąc go za ramiona, uśmiechnął się lekko._

 _\- James, jak wrócę, to wyczaruję więcej śniegu, wtedy się pobawimy – dodał, sprawiając, że na twarzy chłopczyka pojawiła się przeogromna radość._

 _\- I ulepimy bałwana? – chciał się upewnić czarnowłosy, a widząc, jak jego tata kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu, zaśmiał się głośno, całując przy okazji swojego rodziciela w policzek. Charlus, również szczęśliwy, wstał na równe nogi, po czym podszedł do żony, która opierała się o blat z szerokim uśmiechem, kręcąc przy okazji głową._

 _\- No co? – zapytał pan Potter, na co Dorea prychnęła cicho, wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili mężczyzna pocałował swoją żonę na pożegnanie i jeszcze raz mierzwiąc synkowi włosy, skierował się do salonu. W biegu złapał trochę proszku Fiu, aby z głośnym pyknięciem opuścić dom rodzinny, udając się do Ministerstwa._

 _Nie minęło pół godziny, a James Potter zadowolony biegał po ogródku, bawiąc się w aurora Dino, który był jego ulubionym bohaterem dziecięcych komiksów, które tata zawsze czytał mu przed snem. Wziął z szafy jego rodziców ciemną pelerynę, dzięki czemu mógł udawać, że potrafi latać. Biegał wokół, krzycząc i ze śmiechem chowając się pomiędzy przeróżne rzeczy, wierząc, iż w ogóle go nie widać._

 _A śniegu było coraz więcej._

 _Nagle do jego uszu dobiegło ciche łkanie, które dochodziło spod krzewów po drugiej stronie jego ogródka. Zainteresowany chłopczyk niepewnie otworzył furtkę, po czym patrząc, czy aby mama tego nie widzi, szybko wybiegł spoza granicy swojego domu. Znalazł się na ulicy, którą znał prawie na pamięć, w końcu bardzo często wychodził z rodzicami na przeróżne spacery. Jednak tym razem trochę się bał, przecież teraz po raz pierwszy był sam. Mimo to, słysząc, jak płacz staje się coraz bardziej głośniejszy, skręcił w prawo, przez co prawie wpadł na małą, ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę, która siedziała na chodniku, wtulając się w drzewo wytrastające z jego posesji._

 _\- Co się stało? – zapytał ciekawy, ale ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. – Jak się nazywasz?_

 _Czarne, załzawione oczy popatrzyły na niego z żalem i bólem, który je przepełniał. James patrzył na dziewczynkę, którą parę razy już widział, jednak ta zawsze cieszyła i śmiała się głośno, całkowicie zaprzeczając swojemu teraźniejszemu humorowi. Jej twarz była cała sina z zimna, ponieważ nie miała na sobie niczego oprócz cienkiej piżamy, która była mokra od ciągle padającego śniegu._

 _\- Dorcas – odpowiedziała, po czym, widząc, jak chłopczyk wyciąga do niej rękę, natychmiast ją przyjęła. James usiadł natychmiast obok niej, nie chcąc zagłuszyć tej ciszy, która wokół nich zaczęła się zbierać. Dobrej ciszy, gdyż dziewczynka powoli się uspokajała._

 _\- Chodź do domu – dodał po paru minutach i uśmiechnął się serdecznie, łapiąc ją ponownie za rękę. Dorcas lekko odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym, dygocząc z zimna, powolnym krokiem ruszyła za nim._

 _Jakie było zdziwienie pani Potter, kiedy jej syn przyprowadził do domu zziębniętą dziewczynkę, której oczy dalej błyszczały od łez. Natychmiast dała im gorącej czekolady…_

I tak zostało już na zawsze. Gdy tylko Dorcas po raz kolejny dostawała karę od swoich rodziców, przychodziła do Jamesa, który milczał razem z nią, dodając jej tym otuchy. Czasem pojawiała się u niego bez żadnej przyczyny, ponieważ czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. No, i kochała go. Kochała Potterów za to, że, pomimo tego, iż nie byli z nią w ogóle spokrewnieni, czuła się w ich otoczeniu swobodnie i bezpiecznie. A potem była już u nich stałym bywalcem, nie chciała mieć po prostu związku z rodziną Meadows. Oczywiście mieszkała w swoim domu, ale tylko dlatego, że nie chciała robić problemów Potterom, którym i tak już za dużo zawdzięczała. Do czasu, ponieważ później było jej strasznie głupio nawet spojrzeć w kierunku ich domu, ponieważ pewnego razu James – po raz kolejny widząc ją, jak otrzymała karę – z furią poszedł do jej rodziców, oznajmiając im, że jeśli jeszcze raz zrobią krzywdę swojej córce, naśle na nich całe Biuro Aurorów, przez co oberwał jedną z klątw. I to dość mocno. Nie chciała, aby coś takiego znowu miało miejsce, więc przeprosiła go za to i poprosiła, aby już więcej tak nie robił. Potem już nie potrafiła Potterom spojrzeć w oczy, wiedząc, że przez nią ich syn został aż tak strasznie potraktowany.

\- Dorcas, jesteś uparta jak osioł! – krzyknął James, śmiejąc się głośno, kiedy oberwał od przyjaciółki po głowie. Jednak już więcej nic nie dodał, tylko pokazał jej język, rzucając się na kanapę obok Łapy, który wywrócił oczami.

\- A ty jesteś idiotą – odpowiedziała czarnowłosa, puszczając do niego perskie oko.

Nagle ich wybuch radości przerwało głuche pukanie w okno. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, a widząc Adara, sowę Lily, zamarli w bezruchu. Evans zaś z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy podeszła do okna, po czym odbierając od ptaka list, szybko je zamknęła, drżąc lekko z zimna, przez co na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. W końcu na zewnątrz panowała istna zamieć śnieżna.

Podeszła do przyjaciół, po czym siadając przy Jamesie, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- To od – zaczęła, jednak widząc imię i nazwisko nadawcy, zmrużyła oczy ze zdziwienia – jakiejś Petunii – powiedziała w końcu, drapiąc się po głowie. Jim już miał zamiar wyrwać jej list z rak, kiedy dziewczyna zwinnym ruchem go otworzyła. Jej oczy szybko poruszały się po tekście, a kiedy skończyła czytać, popatrzyła na wszystkich, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- To chyba jakaś pomyłka? – zapytała, po czym podała list Dorcas, która natychmiast zapoznała się z jego zawartością. – Ktoś wyraźnie ma do mnie żal, że nie było mnie na pogrzebie rodziców, ale moi rodzice żyją – dodała z przekonaniem, jednak niepewnie popatrzyła w stronę swojego brata, który machinalnie i szybko pokiwał głową.

\- To od mojej siostry ciotecznej – powiedziała raptownie Anne, sprawiając, że każdy na nią popatrzył.

\- Ale przecież ona pisała do mnie – rzekła Evans, opierając głowę na ramieniu Jamesa, ponieważ przeszedł przez nią właśnie jakiś bolesny impuls. Złapała się za nią natychmiast, a chłopak, widząc to, przełknął głośno ślinę, przytulając dziewczynę do siebie.

\- Nie, nie, do mnie, pożyczyłaś mi sowę, nie pamiętasz? – zapytała blondynka, siląc się na spokój. Jednak kiedy zauważyła, że rudowłosa zaczyna się trochę uspokajać, odetchnęła. Na razie poszło gładko, ale jeśli jeszcze raz zdarzy się podobna sytuacja, Lily może się coś jeszcze stać, przeszło przez myśl Wisborn, która dostrzegła, jak każdy rzuca jej wdzięczne spojrzenie. Każdy oprócz Lily, która z przymkniętymi oczami zasypiała wtulona w ramiona swojego domniemanego bliźniaka.

Głowa prawie przestała ją boleć.

Jednak nie było jej dane spokojnie zasnąć, ponieważ nagle ktoś sprawił, że jej „poduszka" z głośnym hukiem spadła na podłogę, przez co dziewczyna opadła na kanapę. Szybko otworzyła powieki, a widząc jak Patrick z furią w oczach patrzy na Jamesa, który właśnie się podnosił z posadzki, zamarła z przerażenia.

 _Cholera_ , zdążyło jej jeszcze przejść przez myśli, kiedy nagle usłyszała dźwięk łamanej kości.


	25. 23

**23\. Lubimy kłamstwo we dnie, a sen w nocy. Taki jest człowiek**

Gustave Flaubert

Westchnął, po czym splótł palce dłoni, opierając się przy okazji łokciami o blat swojego biurka.

Na świecie zaczynało dziać się coraz gorzej. Ludzie cicho i w niewiadomych okolicznościach znikali, aby parę dni później znaleźć ich martwych gdzieś w ciemnych zaułkach. W Ministerstwie chaotyczność i głupota przeważała nad prawdomównością i spokojnym dochodzeniem do racji, przez co wszystko zaczęło iść w złym kierunku, nie mogąc się zatrzymać albo chociaż przystopować. Po prostu nikt nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sytuacji, która właśnie trwała, zostawiając na wszystkim swoje ogromne ślady.

Starzec nie zamierzał się jednak poddać. Szybkimi ruchami zaczął pocierać skronie, po czym, wzdychając po raz ostatni, wstał, ruszył w stronę wielkiego kominka. Wziął w garść ciemny proszek, aby po chwili zniknąć w zielonym ogniu.

Nie wiedział, co nadchodzi, jednak jednego był pewny: zło nigdy nie śpi.

OOO

W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zaległa kompletna cisza, przez co odgłos zderzanych ze sobą części ciał wydawał się jakby dochodził z otchłani, ciągle się powtarzając i z czasem przybierając na głośności. Oczywiście do czasu, kiedy Syriusz, otrząsając się z szoku wywołanym przez zaskoczenie, natychmiastowo rozdzielił dwójkę walczących. Patricka odepchnął od swojego przyjaciela jednym zwinnym i mocnym ruchem ręki, a przez to, że ów chłopak zajęty był próbą wcelowania pięści w brzuch Jamesa, z zaszokowaniem upadł na podłogę. Black za to, widząc, jak Potter z grymasem na twarzy próbuje do niego podejść, szybko go powstrzymał. Niechętnie, trzeba przyznać, ponieważ sam z chęcią podbiłby oko Smithowi, jednak zauważył – na szczęście – szeroko otwarte oczy Lily, która z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w punkt przed nią, gdzie właśnie odegrała się owa scena. Z szoku otrząsnęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy w pomieszczeniu zapanowała wrzawa, a w końcu jako prefekt musiała rozgonić towarzystwo. Z chłopakami pogadam sobie bez świadków, oj, pogadam, pomyślała, robiąc wściekłą minę, która raptownie uformowała jej się na twarzy.

James zaś, nadal wpatrując się groźnie w stronę Smitha, zagryzł lekko krwawiącą wargę, aby po chwili dotknąć palcem swojego nader sinego i spuchniętego nosa. Czując złamaną kość, przeklął, jednak zrobił to cicho, ponieważ po prostu nie chciał, aby Lily to usłyszała. Już i tak pewnie ma z nią na pieńku. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, to nie on zaczął, więc tym razem może nawet mu się upiec. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że rudowłosa nie zapomni tego incydentu i będzie mu go wypominać przez – w najlepszym przypadku – parę miesięcy.

Westchnął głośno, co sprawiło, że Syriusz, który nadal go lekko trzymał za ramię, rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, aby po chwili uśmiechnąć się szeroko. James odwzajemniłby natychmiast ów gest, jednak nie pozwolił mu na to – tym razem – wzrok, którym patrzyła na niego Lily.

\- Nie ma tutaj już nic ciekawego, zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami! – krzyknęła rozjuszona Evans i pocierając sobie skronie, popatrzyła na sprawców owego zamieszania. Jej reprymenda zaczęła się jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy uznała, że ilość osób, które aktualnie przebywały w tym pokoju, jest wystarczająca.

\- To my pójdziemy – wtrącił szybko Syriusz i łapiąc Dorcas i Anne pod ręce, szybko wyszli z pokoju wspólnego, uprzednio rzucając Jamesowi współczujące spojrzenie. Wiedzieli, że Lily nieźle da mu popalić. Mu i cholernemu Patrickowi, przez którego, jak zaraz się czegoś jemu nie wyjaśni, może się rudowłosej nieźle pogorszyć. Ale taką myśl, jeżeli w ogóle pojawiła się w ich głowach, natychmiast wyrzucali.

Lily poczekała tylko parę minut, aby Patrick mógł wstać na nogi, a James usiąść na kanapię, opierając głowę o zagłówek, ponieważ krew dalej leciała mu z nosa, po czym podeszła do nich, zakładając przy okazji ręce na piersi. Trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądała naprawdę groźnie.

\- Na gacie Merlina, co wy sobie myślicie!? – wykrzyczała, jednak kiedy poczuła na sobie parę nieprzychylnych oraz zainteresowanych spojrzeń, powtórzyła nieco ciszej: - Na gacie Merlina, co wy sobie myślicie? O co chodzi, wytłumaczcie mi, bo nie rozumiem!

Mimo to chłopaki milczeli, zaciekle przyglądając się wszystkiemu wokół, co nie było panną Evans. W tym momencie można by stwierdzić, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się jej bali.

\- Patrick, czemu to zrobiłeś? – spytała, teraz zwracając się konkretnie do jednego z nich. Smith, słysząc te słowa, wzdrygnął się lekko. Nie odpowiedział jednak. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna tylko prychnęła pod nosem, po czym zwróciła się do Jamesa: - A ty, braciszku? – wycedziła przez zęby. James tylko spojrzał na nią przepraszającym wzrokiem, aby chwilę później znów odchylić głowę do tyłu. Krew nadal nie krzepła. Lily, widząc to, tylko westchnęła, podchodząc przy okazji do Pottera. Dziewczyna zwinnym ruchem wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni swojej szaty i przyłożyła jej końcówkę do nosa Jamesa, szepcząc przy okazji parę zaklęć. W mgnieniu oka z nosa przestała lecieć czerwona ciecz, a kości się ustawiły na swoim prawidłowym miejscu.

\- Jesteś aniołem, Lily! – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, przy okazji mając nadzieję, że uda mu się choć odrobinę uratować swoją sytuację. Nie pomylił się, ponieważ sekundę potem rudowłosa odwzajemniła jego gest, a nawet po chwili namysłu usiadła obok niego, czochrając go po włosach.

Patrick zaś stał tylko jak wryty w ziemie, mając szeroko otworzone oczy. W akcie zdziwienia albo raczej totalnego szoku.

\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Liluś, od kiedy to wy się tak zachowujecie! – warknął szatyn, robiąc krok do przodu. James raptownie wstał, jednak na szczęście Lily również i to pomiędzy nimi. Na wszelki wypadek.

\- Jak to od kiedy? – spytała, ze zdziwieniem marszcząc czoło. – Od zawsze – dodała, a widząc minę Patricka, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad jego słowami. W końcu nie miała bladego pojęcia, o co mu chodzi, jednak w głębi duszy czuła, że coś jest nie tak. I musiała do tego jak najszybciej dojść. To właśnie przez swoją wrodzoną ciekawość jej głowa zaczęła pulsować przeogromnym bólem, przez co szybko się za nią złapała, sycząc cicho.

James tylko głośno przełknął ślinę. W końcu te jej ataki zdarzają się już po raz któryś tego dnia. Niedobrze.

\- Musimy iść, Lily – zaczął szybko, nie dając Patrickowi niczego dopowiedzieć. – Trzeba jeszcze napisać do rodziców – dodał, gratulując sobie w myślach, dość dobrego kłamstwa.

\- Ach, jasne – westchnęła dziewczyna, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do Smitha. Nie powiedziała jednak nic więcej, co sprawiło, że Krukon jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował.

\- Do jakich rodziców, do cholery! – wykrzyknął, jednak po chwili namysłu zmniejszył oktawę swojego głosu. Nie chciał w końcu, aby wszyscy tutaj obecni słyszeli jego kolejne słowa: - Przecież twoi rodzice nie żyją, Lily… To dlatego się tak zachowujesz? A twoim chłopakiem na…

\- Zamilcz! – warknął szybko James, przerywając mu wpół zdania.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała w tym samym momencie rudowłosa. – Rodzice nie żyją? I co ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego Remus?

\- Jaki Remus? – spytał całkowicie zbity z pantałyku Patrick. W tym momencie całkowicie nie wiedział, o co chodzi tej dziewczynie. I teraz nieważne, jakie były jego uczucia w stosunku do niej, po prostu musiał sobie wszystko poukładać, zrozumieć. – Przyszedłem tutaj, ponieważ usłyszałem te plotki. No wiesz, że Potter napoił cię eliksirem… - Na chwilę zamilkł, aby potem wywarczeć przez zaciśnięte zęby, uświadamiając sobie coś raptownie. – To dlatego się tak zachowujesz! – powtórzył.

\- Jak się zachowuję? – zapytała dziewczyna, jednak nie dane jej było zadać kolejnych pytań, które już formowały się jej w umyśle, ponieważ nagle zaczęła widzieć przed oczami czarne mroczki i gdyby nie pomocne ramię Jamesa, na pewno upadłaby na posadzkę.

\- Dość! – wykrzyknął znów kruczoczarny. – Później – dopowiedział szybko, kiwając głową w stronę Smitha, po czym, już całkowicie się nim nie przejmując, złapał dziewczynę w pasie i szybkim krokiem, podtrzymując ją przy okazji, wyszli z wieży. W milczeniu szli przez kolejne korytarze, a kiedy w końcu James upewnił się, że są sami, posadził ją na jednym z parapetów na piątym piętrze.

Lily tylko westchnęła, po czym oparła się plecami o zimny mur, drżąc przy okazji. Na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Po chwili zamknęła oczy, jednak moment później szybko je otworzyła, ponieważ poczuła po swojej prawej stronie ruch. Widząc, że to James siada koło niej, odprężyła się, po czym mocno wtuliła w ramie chłopaka, wciągając przy okazji głęboko powietrze, przez co poczuła zapach jego wody kolońskiej.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje, Jim? – spytała, jednak kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, dodała: - I o co mu chodziło?

\- Nie wiem.

Potter skłamał. Po raz pierwszy w stosunku do Lily podał nieprawidłową odpowiedź. Musiał przyznać, że czuł się z tym okropnie, aczkolwiek wiedział, iż jest to jedynym sposobem, aby rudowłosej nic się poważniejszego nie stało.

Wokół nich zapanowało milczenie, którego żadne nie zamierzało przerywać. Na razie.

I tak siedzieli, dopóki chłopak nie upewnił się, że jego domniemana bliźniaczka czuje się już wręcz doskonale. Poznał to, oczywiście, po jej ciągłym narzekaniu na miejsce, w którym się znaleźli. To właśnie ów czynnik był bezpośrednią przyczyną ich teraźniejszego chodu w stronę Sowiarnii. W końcu żaden mężczyzna nie wytrzymałby ani chwili dłużej z kobietą, której usta się prawie w ogóle nie zamykały. Nawet on, a trzeba było przyznać, że akurat Jamesa matka natura obdarzyła dużą cierpliwością.

\- Co piszesz? – spytała po raz któryś Lily, zaglądając Rogaczowi przez ramię. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił jej na dłuższe czytanie tekstu, w końcu musiał wyjaśnić wszystko swoim rodzicom. A szczególnie kwestię utraty pamięci przez Evans, przez co na święta do państwa Potterów zamiast jednego syna przyjedzie również ich córka, o której nie mieli pojęcia, że istnieje. Naturalnie do czasu, kiedy sowa dostarczy im list.

Znajdowali się właśnie na wieży przeznaczonej całkowicie sowom. I pomimo tego, że widoki w środku nie były bardzo zachęcające, krajobrazy po wyjrzeniu przez jedne z okien, a właściwie dużą dziurę w murze, sprawiały, że na twarzy obserwatora pojawiał się zachwyt. Każdemu w końcu spodobałby się widok ledwo widocznego horyzontu i delikatnie zarysowanych kontur linii drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Poza tym całe błonia i ogromne jezioro również wywoływały uśmiech.

Lily jednak nie dane było podziwiać ów pejzażu, ponieważ zajęta była próbą wyczytania czegokolwiek z listu dla rodziców, który nareszcie został całkowicie napisany. James z szerokim uśmiechem i wesołym błyskiem w oczach przyglądał się poczynaniom dziewczyny. Wybuchnął jednak śmiechem, kiedy specjalnie podniósł pergamin do góry, aby Lily nie mogła go dosięgnąć – przecież był od niej wyższy o prawie całą głowę – przez co ta skakała wysoko, siłując się z nim przy okazji. W końcu poddała się, prychając głośno, ale po chwili zastanowienia zachichotała cicho pod nosem. Już dawno nie słyszała, aby James śmiał się z czegoś aż tak dosadnie. A w końcu sprawienie bratu takiej radości było wręcz priorytetem siostry. I to jeszcze bliźniaczki.

\- Jesteś wredny – powiedziała tylko, zakładając ręce na piersi i wyginając w podkówkę swoje usta. James tylko puścił jej perskie oko, po czym zwinnym gestem przywołał do siebie swoją sowę, aby po chwili przywiązać jej do nóżki list i z chaotycznymi myślami, które raptownie nim zawładnęły, patrzeć jak ta odlatuje w siną dal. – Jim, jestem głodna, chodź na obiad. – Usłyszał głos Lily, na którą od razu spojrzał. Wyglądała pięknie, jak zawsze zresztą. Tym razem jednak mógł cieszyć się ów czynnikiem w pełni, bez żadnych kłótni i przekomarzań. I pomimo tego jak dziwna była teraźniejsza sytuacja, zaczynało mu się to z lekka podobać. Oczywiście obraz bliźniaków wyrzucał sprzed swoich oczu cały czas.

Pokiwał głową, po czym pocałował dziewczynę w czubek głowy, obejmując ją przy okazji w pasie. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w jego stronę, aby po chwili pociągnąć go w stronę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekała na nich pewnie reszta przyjaciół. I naturalnie obficie nastawione stoły z przeróżnymi potrawami.

OOO

O godzinie drugiej z wtorku na środę w dormitorium Gryfonek z szóstego roku pewną rudowłosą dziewczynę zaczęły męczyć koszmary. Z grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy przekręcała się z jednego boku na drugi, zaciskając coraz mocniej powieki. Już od paru dni tak miała, ale kiedy się budziła, nic nie pamiętała. Właśnie dlatego się nie wysypiała. Tym razem wydawało się jednak, że ów zły sen zostanie zapamiętany przez nią na bardzo długo.

Parę minut później natychmiast otworzyła oczy, zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. Przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, wpatrywała się w kolumienkę łóżka przed sobą, aby w końcu dać upust swoim emocjom i po prostu się rozpłakać. Oczywiście próbowała zagłuszyć lekko swój szloch, przytykając dłoń do ust, nie chciała w końcu obudzić swoich współlokatorek. Cały czas jednak przed oczami miała tę straszną scenę, przez którą teraz się tak zachowywała. W końcu nie wytrzymała tej presji. Przełykając gulę rosnącą w jej gardle, szybko wydostała się z fałd pościeli i wręcz wybiegła z pokoju. W ciszy przeszła schody prowadzące do pokoju wspólnego, aby potem skręcić w prawo i skierować się do dormitorium Huncwotów, ciągle próbując opanować swój płacz. Z ledwo dosłyszalnym kliknięciem otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc na palcach. Przez chwilę jej wzrok przyzwyczajał się do ciemności tutaj panującej, kiedy jednak zaczęła widzieć wyraźniej, natychmiast podeszła do łóżka swojego brata, po czym potrząsnęła nim lekko, wchodząc mu przy okazji pod kołdrę. Sięgnęła jeszcze po jego różdżkę, która znajdowała się na szafce nocnej, i machnęła nią lekko, rzucając na nich zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Jim? – załkała cicho, wtulając się w jego tors. Już nie mogła ani nie chciała się powstrzymywać od wyrzucenia z siebie tych wszystkich negatywnych uczuć. Chłopak zaś nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt naprzeciwko siebie.

\- L-Lily? – spytał, jednak odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, czy aby jego wyobraźnia nie płata mu figli, aczkolwiek poczuł ruch przy swojej piersi. Jego czekoladowe tęczówki natychmiast powędrowały w tamtą stronę, a widząc rudą czuprynę, westchnął. Czuł, że z dziewczyną działo się coś złego. Było to widać oczywiście po jej zapłakanych oczach, które w świetle księżyca delikatnie się srebrzyły. Poza tym przytulała się do niego dość mocno, jak jakaś mała dziewczynka do swojego ulubionego misia. – Co się stało? – spytał w końcu, kładąc głowę spowrotem na poduszkę, przy okazji zanurzając twarz w jej delikatnych włosach.

\- Koszmar – odpowiedziała tylko.

Przez chwilę wokół nich panowała głucha cisza, przerywana jedynie szlochem rudowłosej. Nie miała siły, aby mu to wszystko teraz opowiedzieć, tym bardziej, że obrazy ciągle nawiedzały jej wyobraźnie. I były bardzo rzeczywiste. James zaś nie mógł patrzeć na jej rozpacz. Próbował ją uspokoić, szepcząc ukajające słowa czy głaszcząc ją po ramieniu, jednak na nic nie zdały się jego próby. Poza tym on musiał się dowiedzieć, co tak strasznego się stało.

\- Opowiedz mi, co ci się śniło – zaczął, ale czując jak ta szybko kręci głową, dodał: - Zobaczysz, to pomoże.

Nie odpowiedziała.

\- Liluś? – zapytał, nie dając za wygraną. – Hej, księżniczko, powiedz mi.

Dziewczyna, słysząc ostatnie słowa, natychmiast zamilkła. Podniosła się lekko, opierając się na łokciu i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, najzwyczajniej się uśmiechając. Przez łzy, ale jednak sam gest wypłynął tak naturalnie i spontanicznie, że nie miała siły ani czasu go zatrzymać.

\- Mówiłeś tak do mnie, jak byłam mała, pamiętasz? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, po czym zaśmiała się delikatnie do siebie, a James pogratulował sobie w myślach swojego genialnego przeczucia. Po chwili jednak dziewczyna raptownie spoważniała, wzdychając głośno. – Śniło mi się, jak ktoś zabijał rodziców.

James na te słowa, aż zachłysnął się śliną.

\- Co? – spytał, patrząc na rudowłosą przerażonym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę lustrował ją nim, jednak nie zauważył dziwnych podejrzeń, które świadczyłyby o tym, że jej pamięć wraca. Wręcz przeciwnie, ponieważ nadal wydawała się być święcie przekonana do tego, że są rodzeństwem.

\- Ale najgorsze było to, że to nie mama i tata, tylko jacyś obcy ludzie, których w ogóle nie znam – powiedziała, a po chwili namysłu dodała: - Mimo to we śnie uważałam się za ich córkę. Dziwne, prawda?

Potter nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się w głębi ducha nad tym jej wybuchem emocji. Skoro ona nie kojarzyła tych ludzi, to czemu zachowywała się tak, a nie inaczej? No ale to była Lily…

\- Nie myśl już o tym – rzekł tylko, po czym uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, mocniej przytulając ją do siebie. Co jak co, ale do tego mógłby się przyzwyczaić. – Branoc, śpij dobrze.

Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła, ale zarzuciła na siebie więcej kołdry.

\- Dobranoc.

OOO

Dumbledore ze strachem, ale również z lekkim zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w pergamin leżący przed nim. Tekst, który był tam zawarty, przeczytał aż trzy razy, przez co znał już go na pamięć. Mimo to dalej mocno trzymał papier w ręce, ciągle wpatrując się w te sześć słów, które tak nim wstrząsnęły. Po prostu nie dowierzał. Owszem, przypuszczał, ale nie wiedział, że to okaże się prawdą. Wykluczał ją, nie chciał dopuścić ów refleksji do swoich myśli.

A jednak się stało.

Gdyby jeszcze potrafił, zakląłby.

 _Miałeś racje, Albusie, on coś szykuje_.


	26. 24

**24\. Każde działanie musi mieć swoje wyjaśnienie**

Trampolinek

 _Smith,_

 _nie cierpię cię. Zresztą pewnie z wzajemnością, ponieważ doskonale wiesz, że za jakiś czas Ona w końcu będzie moja, a ty zostaniesz usunięty na dalszy plan. Już ja tego dopilnuję._

 _Piszę do ciebie, bo ci to obiecałem, a pamiętaj – James Potter nigdy nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Zacznijmy od tego, że przez jakiś czas – a najlepiej już nigdy – masz się nie zbliżać do Lily. A tym bardziej z nią się w jakikolwiek sposób kontaktować, bo możesz powiedzieć za dużo i wtedy skutki będą… nieprzyjemne. Ona straciła pamięć, Smith. Nie całkowicie, ale jednak. Właśnie dlatego się tak zachowuje; Lily żyje teraz w innym świecie, a każda próba przywrócenia jej świadomości skończy się dla niej źle. Pomfrey mówi, że wtedy w najlepszym wypadku w ogóle przestanie kontaktować się z rzeczywistością. Wiem, że tego byś nie chciał. Nikt tego nie chce, a już w szczególności ja. Pamiętaj: nie wolno ci nawet na nią spojrzeć! Inaczej się policzymy i wtedy nikt nie będzie w stanie tego przerwać._

 _Tyle powinieneś wiedzieć. Nie odpisuj, nie chcę mieć więcej z tobą do czynienia. Wystarczy, że widzę cię od czasu do czasu na korytarzach. Tak, dokładnie, właśnie wtedy wyglądam, jakbym chciał się wyrzygać._

 _Aha, jeżeli ktokolwiek się dowie się o Lily, to… Nie muszę ci opisywać twojej śmierci, prawda? To będzie niespodzianka._

 _Z wyrazami nienawiści,_

 _J.P._

 _P.S. Za tydzień nasza drużyna was zmiażdży. Szykuj się na złożenie mi głębokiego ukłonu._

OOO

 _Potter!_

 _Podziękowałbym ci, gdybyś był inną osobą. W stosunku do ciebie słowo „dziękuję" nie przejdzie mi przez krtań. Zresztą nawet nie wiem, dlaczego do ciebie piszę. Zgadłeś, moje uczucia są jak najbardziej odwzajemnione._

 _Nic więcej Lily nie powiem, co nie znaczy, że nie będę się z nią spotykał. Teraz będzie mi jeszcze bliższa, zobaczysz. I wcale nie obchodzi mnie to, że się tak razem panoszycie. A właśnie: Jakiego to użyłeś zaklęcia, żeby ją przy sobie trzymać? Przylepca? Przy okazji też pewnie wymazałeś jej negatywne uczucia, którymi do ciebie pałała. Dlatego jest taka uległa? No tak w końcu trzeba wykorzystać okazję. Dotknąłeś ją już w jakiś nieprzyjemny sposób, Potter? Jeżeli się tylko dowiem, że ma choćby małego siniaka, to oberwiesz. Stłukę cię na kwaśne jabłko i będziesz gnił przed moimi oczami._

 _Owszem, opisz śmierć, ale twoją. Z miłą chęcią bym o tym poczytał, a nóż ci się poszczęści i będzie tak, jak pragniesz._

 _P._

 _P.S. Chyba śnisz._

 _OOO_

 _Smith,_

 _miałeś nie odpisywać, pamiętasz? Czy z twoim rozumem jest wszystko dobrze? Jak się bawi w Nibylandii? Pozdrów ode mnie też Czarę Marę i jej gdaczący pieniek. Słyszałem, że ostatnio ucięliście sobie krótką pogawędkę o Czarodzieju, co miał skaczący garnek. Tylko pogratulować tak niezwykle ciekawych i mądrych tematów do rozmów._

 _Powtórzę po raz ostatni: Nie zbliżaj się do Lily. Nawet na nią nie patrz. Inaczej naprawdę będzie z tobą źle. Pamiętaj, że nie rzucam słów ot tak, co oczywiście już powinieneś wiedzieć. Albo przynajmniej się domyślać, nie wiem, jak szybko funkcjonujesz. Chociaż sądząc po twojej zwinności w quidditchu, to raczej powoli._

 _Nigdy nie skrzywdzę Lily, a swoje wyimaginowane przypuszczenia możesz wsadzić sobie w dupę, którą ci oczywiście niebawem skopię._

 _Kwaśne jabłka są najsmaczniejsze. I nie gnił, raczej powoli dojrzewał w skąpanych promieniach słońca, którymi będzie Lily. A wtedy już na zawsze będziemy razem. Przyślę ci nawet zaproszenie na nasz ślub i, jak dobrze pójdzie, to pocztówkę z naszego miesiąca miodowego. Szykuj się._

 _J.P._

 _OOO_

 _Tylko ty masz takie znajomości, Potter. Widzę, że bardzo dobrze znasz bajki dla dzieci. Czytasz je sobie przed zaśnięciem, czy wystarczy ci ssanie kciuka w buzi? Nie próbuj mnie łapać za słówka, doskonale wiesz, że nie dorastasz mi do pięt. Zresztą w ogóle nie dorastasz, jeżeli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Chociaż wątpię._

 _Jakie zaproszenie? Jaką pocztówkę? Tobie już całkowicie na głowę padło! Marzenie ściętej głowy, jak powiadają mugole._

 _P._

 _OOO_

 _Wyłapałem z twojego poprzedniego listu dziwne aluzje. Jeżeli masz na mnie ochotę, to powiedz, nie krępuj się. Nie przeklnę cię tylko, co najwyżej, wyśmieję. Aha, i następnym razem nie zbliżaj się też i do mnie. Raczej nie chciałbym, abyś się na mnie rzucił, bo zawładnie tobą rządza. To byłoby ohydne. Wtedy na pewno bym się porzygał._

 _Doskonale wiesz, o jakie zaproszenie i o jaką pocztówkę chodzi. Dlatego się właśnie wypierasz, nawet ty jesteś pewny, że tak będzie._

 _J.P._

 _OOO_

 _Pieprz się!_

 _P._

 _OOO_

 _Masz niezwykle bogate słownictwo, Smith._

 _Czyżbym trafił w sedno w obu przypadkach? Cóż, każdy od zawsze wiedział, że jestem wspaniale cudowny._

 _J.P._

OOO

Kolejne dwa tygodnie minęły tak monotonnie i nudno, że uczniowie woleli o nich zapomnieć. Tym bardziej, że za oknem już od paru dni panowała istna zawierucha. Śnieg sypał z chmur kilogramami, przez co całe błonia i Zakazany Las zostały pokryte białym puchem, który w ogóle nie chciał stopnieć. Podobnie było dzisiaj, ale na kalendarzu widniała już data dwudziestego dziewiątego listopada, która obwieszczała, że ferie świąteczne zbliżają się naprawdę wielkimi krokami, co tylko pobudzało entuzjazm hogwartczyków. Podwajał to również fakt, iż był to piątek, a za dokładnie godzinę z czystym sercem będzie można oznajmić, że zaczął się właśnie weekend. Ale zanim jeszcze nastąpi ta wyczekiwana chwila, trzeba będzie pomęczyć się – akurat w przypadku Gryfonów i Krukonów z szóstego roku – jeszcze lekcją historii magii.

Pewna blondynka siedziała właśnie na jednej z ławek na końcu klasy, podbierając ciężką głowę ręką. I rysowała w zeszycie różne wzroki. Musiała robić cokolwiek, żeby nie zasnąć, co uważała za upokorzenie. Nie potrafiłaby potem spojrzeć nauczycielowi prosto w oczy, pomijając, oczywiście, fakt, że był nim duch. Taki już miała charakter.

Z transu wybudził ją dźwięk ołówka uderzającego w ziemię, więc szybko się schyliła i go podniosła. Westchnęła, wygodniej rozsiadając się na krześle, po czym zaczęła przyglądać się każdemu uczniowi po kolei. Z ciekawością obserwowała zmęczenie i nudę wymalowaną na twarzy prawie każdego. A dzięki temu, że siedziała na ostatniej ławce, nikt nie mógł jej przyłapać, uprzednio nie odwracając się, co, oczywiście, by zauważyła i szybko zareagowała, więc nie musiała się nawet z tym chować.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł jakiś Krukon, którego znała jedynie z widoku. I jakoś nie paliła się, by go bliżej poznać, ponieważ wydawał jej się być strasznie przemądrzałym. Zresztą widać to było w sposobie jego spojrzenia, które miał wymierzono prosto w jakąś brunetkę.

Blondynka powędrowała jego wzrokiem, a widząc, kogo ten tak bacznie obserwował, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Dorcas Meadows. Cóż, musiała przyznać, że ów Krukon nawet dobrze wybrał obiekt, bo dziewczyna była naprawdę piękna. I miła, ale blondynka wątpiła, czy aby Krukon akurat na tą zaletę zwracał uwagę.

Obok czarnowłosej Gryfonki siedziała jej przyjaciółka, Lily Evans, która jako jedyna z klasy zajęta była robieniem notatek z wykładu profesora Binnsa. Jej długie, kręcone u dołu, rude włosy i zgrabna sylwetka przyciągały uwagę, jak mało co. W tym momencie i też tak było.

James Potter, Patrick Smith i Peter Pettigrew.

Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej.

Blondynka nagle dostrzegła coś ciekawego i odmiennego. Coś, co rzadko zdarzało się na historii magii, a mianowicie ruch z prawej strony. Szybko skierowała w tamtą stronę głowę, a widząc, jak Lissie Roshid podaje Remusowi Lupinowi zagiętą kartkę, uniosła brwi ku górze. Gryfon przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem przypatrywał się pergaminowi, by po chwili go otworzyć i zaczytać się w jego treści. Aż w końcu uśmiechnąć się szeroko, posłać radosne spojrzenie rudowłosej dziewczynie i unieść wysoko kciuk do góry. Lissie odwzajemniła gest chłopaka, po czym znów zajęła się bazgraniem po pergaminach. Niestety, jej żmudne zajęcie przerwała kartka, którą tym razem podesłał jej Remus.

Cykl trwał przez dobre paręnaście minut.

Blondynka po jakimś czasie próbowała już na to nie patrzeć, ale nie mogła się przemóc. Irytował ją fakt, że Gryfon aż tak chętnie uczestniczy w tej pisemnej wymianie uwag. Co więcej! Podoba mu się to.

A to ona miała być jego numerem jeden! I pewnie by tak było, gdyby na drodze ku niemu nie pojawiła się ta Krukonka, którą, jakby nie patrzeć, naprawdę lubiła.

Zamyślona ponownie ukryła głowę w dłoniach, całkowicie wyłączając się z rzeczywistości.

Błądzenie myślami wokół tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, przerwał jej dzwonek obwieszczający koniec zajęć. Nie miała zamiaru jednak teraz się podnieść. Za dobrze jej się tak siedziało. Niestety, co dobre, musi się kiedyś skończyć. Dlatego właśnie parę minut później blondynka poczuła czyjeś ręce, które mocno szarpały za jej ramie. Uniosła głowę i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem popatrzyła prosto w piwne oczy szeroko uśmiechniętej dziewczyny. Jej przyjaciółki. Tej, o której myślała przez ostatnie dziesięć minut.

\- Anne, śpisz? – spytała Lissie. – Muszę ci coś szybko opowiedzieć!

Wisborn ziewnęła przeciągle i dość mozolnie zaczęła pakować książkę, pergaminy, atrament i pióro do swojej torby. I już otwierała buzię, by coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwały jej głośne śmiechy Dorcas i Lily, które w najlepsze coś sobie opowiadały, podchodząc do nich.

\- Idziemy? – zadała pytanie Dorcas, poprawiając grzywkę. – Jestem strasznie głodna – dodała, spoglądając przed siebie i puszczając oczko. Reszta przyjaciółek powędrowała jej wzrokiem, a widząc przystojnego bruneta, który się lekko potknął, zachichotały.

Pięć minut później już wesoło zmierzały korytarzem wprost do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

\- Jedziecie gdzieś na święta?

\- Lily – zaczęła Anne – do świąt jeszcze daleko.

\- No ale można mieć już jakieś plany, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się Lissie. – Ja na przykład zostaję w Hogwarcie. To będzie cudowny czas!

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na nią pytająco z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Z pewnym chłopakiem – dodała, sprawiając, że Dorcas i Lily zaśmiały się głośno. Anne zdobyła się tylko na sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Masz szczęście – powiedziała Meadows, puszczając jej perskie oczko. – Lily, James, Anne i Syriusz jadą do domu, Remus prawdopodobnie zostaje, ale on ci raczej nie będzie przeszkadzał, a ja wyjeżdżam do Grecji, więc sobie poszalejecie! A właśnie, może chce ktoś ze mną jechać, co? Babcia powiedziała, że parę miejsc się jeszcze znajdzie – dokończyła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ach – westchnęła Lily. – Normalnie ci zazdroszczę!

\- To jedź ze mną!

\- Nie mogę, obiecałam już Jamesowi i rodzicom, że będę – rzekła i poprawiła sobie pasek torby, który lekko wbijał jej się w ramię. – Poza tym już nie mogę doczekać się Sylwestra, na który, oczywiście, jesteście wszystkie zaproszone.

\- Ja z chęcią wpadnę – zarzekła się Lissie, uśmiechając się.

\- Ja też – wtórowała jej Wisborn.

\- A właśnie – przerwała Dorcas – Anne pojedź ze mną do Grecji! Słońce, plaża, morze, czego chcieć więcej! No i przystojni i opaleni Grecy – dodała, widząc minę blondynki, która zachichotała głośno, słysząc jej ostatnie słowa.

\- To mnie przekonałaś, jadę!

 _Czas w końcu zapomnieć o Remusie,_ przeszło jej przez myśl, gdy siadała do stołu Gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali. _Ale to będzie strasznie trudne..._

OOO

\- Charles! – krzyknęła z kuchni Dorea. – Jim napisał!

Pan Potter, który właśnie smacznie spał na kanapie w salonie, teraz raptownie przebudził się, jęknął i usiadł. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył wprost przed siebie, czekając, aż rzeczywistość zacznie do niego powoli docierać. Nie pomylił się, a dosłownie parę sekund później, w duchu przeklinając swoją uległość, wielkimi krokami zmierzał w stronę żony.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni, spostrzegł swoją ukochaną, która, opierając się o blat, czytała list od ich pierworodnego. Stanął obok niej i złożył na jej policzku całusa, na który ta odpowiedziała szerokim uśmiechem. Charles zmierzwił sobie czarne włosy, po czym z westchnieniem usiadł na krześle.

\- Obudziłam cię? – spytała Dorea, przyglądając się uważnie zaspanej twarzy męża, lecz nie dała mu czasu na odpowiedź. – Przepraszam.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu głębszymi oddechami pana Pottera, który z ciekawością obserwował, jak żona pogrąża się w lekturze. Krótki moment mu zajęło, nim zorientował się, że już skończyła. W końcu dalej z uwagą wpatrywała się w pergamin, co było dość mylące.

\- Co pisze? – zaciekawił się Charles, przeciągając się, przez co koście mu lekko chrobotnęły.

\- Cóż – zaczęła kobieta – będziemy musieli dokupić jeszcze jeden prezent dla naszej nowej córki.

Panu Potterowi uśmiech natychmiast spełzł z twarzy. Jego miejsce zajęło zdziwienie i niedowierzanie. Szybko zerwał się z miejsca na proste nogi.

\- Nie mów mi, że ten gówniarz był aż tak nieostrożny, że został ojcem! – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Charles, sprawiając, że żona popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. – No ale przynajmniej jest honorowy i wziął za matkę i dziecko odpowiedzialność. To dlatego się zaręczyli, prawda? A kim dokładnie ona jest? Znam ją?

Panią Potter po prostu zatkało.

\- Lily przyjedzie do nas na święta, nie dlatego, że... – nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo tym razem przerwał jej tubalny śmiech męża. I w tym momencie Dorea nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim działo. W końcu nigdy nie zachowywał się tak dziwnie...

\- A jednak! – śmiał się pan Potter. – Uległa mu w końcu! Moja krew! Tylko nie musiał jej od razu zapładniać – mówiąc to, jeszcze bardziej się roześmiał.

Dorea szybko złapała ścierkę, która spokojnie leżała na blacie, by po chwili mocno zdzielić nią męża. Raz, drugi, trzeci, czwarty, aż w końcu Charlesowi udało się wyrwać ten przeklęty materiał z ręki ukochanej.

\- Ty kompletny durniu! – krzyknęła Dorea, patrząc groźnie w stronę bruneta. – Lily przyjeżdża do nas, bo coś jej się poprzestawiało z pamięcią i myśli, że jest naszą córką i bliźniaczką Jima, a nie dlatego, że... Jak w ogóle mogłeś tak pomyśleć?! On ma dopiero szesnaście lat!

\- Och! – pan Potter raptownie zbladł. Usiadł szybko spowrotem na krześle i lekko zawstydzony pomasował kark. Przez chwilę milczał, by dodać: – No ale przynajmniej Lily nie uważa go teraz za kretyna.

\- I tylko to cię martwi? – spytała niedowierzającym tonem kobieta, po czym westchnęła i usiadła mężowi na kolanach. Charles bezświadomie objął ją rękoma w talii, jakby było to ich nawykiem, i oparł brodę na jej ramieniu.

\- Jakoś to będzie – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, próbując chociaż tak załagodzić swój wcześniejszy wybuch.

\- Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz – zaczęła zmartwiona – jak trudno będzie nam się przestawić, że mamy jeszcze jedną córkę? Myślisz, że Lily niczego po nas nie zauważy? A wystarczy tylko coś źle powiedzieć czy zrobić, a dziewczyna od razu straci całkowicie pamięć... „Jakoś to będzie" – prychnęła oburzona. – Nie możesz wymyślić czegoś bardziej elokwentnego? Zresztą my prawie w ogóle jej nie znamy... Jaka ona właściwie jest?

Potterowie milczeli, by po chwili równocześnie zacytować słowa syna:

\- Jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie szeroko.

\- Jakoś to będzie – powtórzył Charles, lecz tym razem w odpowiedzi został obdarzony cichym chichotem.


	27. 25

**25\. Ten, kto potrafi poskromić swoje serce, potrafi podbić cały świat**

Paulo Coelho

W domu państwa Pettigrew zawsze panował harmider, chaos i wszelaki inny rozgardiasz, lecz nie tym razem. Od kiedy pan domu, Wiliam, zaczął zawierać nowe znajomości z dość podejrzanymi osobami, cała radość jego mieszkańców zdała się wyparować. Zastąpiła ją cisza, opanowanie i ciemność. I nic nie układało się tak jak dawniej.

Rodzina popadła w ogromne długi, starsze rodzeństwo Petera, Sonia oraz Sebastian, całkowicie stracili kontakt z rodzicami i młodszym bratem, w całości podporządkowując się wolno rozkwitającej anarchii i rządom Voldemorta. I nikt nie potrafił ich uchronić przed tym marnym losem, nawet matka – niegdyś wesoła i zawsze uśmiechnięta – teraz powoli umierała, coraz bardziej się zatracając w źle tego świata.

Ciemne chmury nisko zawisły na granatowym nieboskłonie, zwiastując coraz szybciej nadpływającą burzę. W powietrzu panowała istna duchota, która sprawiała, że płuca stawały się ociężałe, a przy każdym głębszym oddechu bolały. Nawet drzewa opuściły swoje gałęzie ku dołu, żeby spróbować się schronić. Bały się nadchodzących długich i jasnych błyskawic, a po nich donośnych huków, które pomimo swojej nierealności, magii wręcz, były bardzo niebezpieczne.

Najmłodszy syn państwa Pettigrew podziwiał ten krajobraz z okna, czując przerażenie w kościach. Dosłownie nic nie wróżyło, by jego los mógł się jakoś zmienić. Nic. Oczywiście, przez pierwsze chwile, gdy się dowiedział o planach ojca w stosunku do niego, był wręcz zachwycony. Bezapelacyjnie się zgodził. Z zemsty. Chciał wreszcie chociaż spróbować odegrać się na ludziach, którzy w przeszłości sprawili mu jakikolwiek ból, psychiczny i fizyczny, wywołali smutek na jego facjacie. Według niego – byli po prostu źli.

Niebawem jednak się to wszystko skończy. Niebawem nadejdzie jego pięć minut. Niebawem pokarze wszystkich i każdego z osobna. Niebawem pomyślnie zakończy swój plan, który od jakiegoś czasu powoli zaczął wdrążać w życie.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę, a swoje spojrzenie skierował na zamknięte drzwi swojego pokoju. Pomimo tego, że czuł przeogromny strach, był na równi zaciekawiony i podekscytowany. Nie wiedział jednak, jaką przyszłość szykuje dla niego los. Nie miał pojęcia, że ten moment był jego ostatnim na podjęcie słusznej decyzji.

Niestety, główne cechy charakteru dały o sobie znać; całkowicie podporządkował się woli ojca.

\- Peterze, bądź gotów za trzydzieści minut – zawołał Wiliam syna. – On nas oczekuje!

OOO

Hotel „Panorama" oferuje zapierające dech w piersiach widoki na miasto, morze lub góry, poza tym znajduje się w greckiej miejscowości Panorama na przedmieściach Salonik, dzięki czemu chroni turystów przed zgiełkiem panującym w centrum miasta. Oprócz tego czterogwiazdkowy hotel rozciąga się pośród pięknych zielonych wzgórz i wszelkiej innej roślinności. To właśnie do niego najczęściej przybywają ludzie, chcąc albo odpocząć, robiąc sobie dodatkowe wakacje, albo popracować w spokoju, gdzie nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał.

Podobnie było z paniami Meadows i panną Wisborn.

Niestety, one przyjechały w zupełnie odmiennych sprawach. Natasha Meadows chciała spędzić swoje ostatnie lata życia wraz z ukochaną wnuczką, pragnąc, by ta zawsze pamiętała o niej jako wesołej, nigdy niepoddającej się kobiecie, która wie, co oznacza słowo „miłość" w życiu i jak ważną rolę w nim pełni. Jej wnuczka, Dorcas, marzyła jedynie, by najzupełniej w świecie odpocząć od szkoły oraz od tego całego strachu, panoszącego się w Anglii i coraz bardziej dającego o sobie znać. Za to Anne, przyjaciółka, pragnęła jedynie tego, by zapomnieć o Remusie i o swoim beznadziejnym zauroczeniu.

I nic im więcej do szczęścia nie było potrzebne.

No może poza ogromną wanną, prażącym wręcz słońcem i przystojnymi Grekami – dla tych dwóch ostatnich w szczególności.

Z takim właśnie nastawieniem kobiety zabrały się za rozpakowywanie wszystkich swoich walizek, a robiły to jak najszybciej tylko potrafiły, żeby wreszcie pójść na plaże i poleżeć plackiem na gorącym piasku, który w przyjemny sposób ukajałby ich napięte nerwy. W końcu mogłyby dać swojemu ciału chociaż chwilę odprężenia i odsapnięcia od tej ciągłej bieganiny, która ostatnio bardzo często wkradała się do ich rutyny.

Ich wybuch radości spowodowany historiami z życia wziętymi, przerwało głośne pukanie w drzwi ich apartamentu. Dorcas, z racji tego, że była najbliżej, skierowała się w tamtą stronę i z szerokim, ale i w pewnym sensie zalotnym uśmiechem spojrzała prosto w niebieskie oczy niezwykle opalonego kelnera, który właśnie przywiózł im na wózku jeszcze ciepły obiad.

Chłopak – był bardzo młody, wyglądał na około dwadzieścia lat – zarumienił się lekko, ale po chwili kiedy zauważył napiwek, skłonił się lekko dziewczynie, po czym odwzajemniając gest radości, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Dorcas wciągnęła głośno powietrze nosem, przez co zapach potraw doleciał prosto do jej nerwów węchowych.

\- Ale to pięknie pachnie – westchnęła uradowana, sięgając po ogórka, którego chwilę później szybko schrupała. – Chodźcie na obiad!

Natasha i Anne w oka mgnieniu znalazły się tuż przy jej boku, żeby parę minut potem z rozmarzonymi wyrazami twarzy jeść te wszystkie smakowitości, których pozazdrościłby im nawet najlepszy kucharz świata.

\- Jak tylko zjemy, rozpakujemy i odświeżymy się po podróży, natychmiast pędzimy na plażę, dziewczynki – zarządziła najstarsza z kobiet, a dwie pozostałe tylko ochoczo jej przytaknęły.

\- Wtedy właśnie zaczniemy podrywać Greków...

\- Którzy będą nam smarować plecy olejkiem...

\- I prężyć przed nami te swoje wspaniałe, muskularna ciała!

Dorcas i Anne zachichotały głośno, przybijając sobie piątki, by powoli acz skutecznie zacząć wdrążać swój plan w życie.

OOO

Przy nieco odmiennej pogodzie, ale za to w podobnej, rodzinnej atmosferze Lily i James siedzieli właśnie na jednej z ławek w zaśnieżonym parku, czekając, aż rodzice pozałatwiają wszystkie sprawy związane ze świętami. Przyjaciele – a w mniemaniu Lily: rodzeństwo – przyjechali już wczoraj do domu, lecz zdążyli się właściwie tylko przywitać z rodzicami, by ze zmęczenia paść na łóżko i spać. A kiedy dzisiaj rano wstali, tych już nie było. Zostawili im tylko karteczkę, że jadą na zakupy i że zejdzie im się dość długo. Dlatego właśnie Jim i Lily postanowili udać się na spacer, chcąc powspominać sobie stare, dobre czasy.

Brunet z zamyśleniem przypatrywał się dziewczynie, która z szerokim uśmiechem o czymś mu opowiadała. Niestety, jego myśli były bardziej zajęte faktem, czy aby rodzice podołają swojej nowej roli i będą chociaż próbowali traktować Lily jak własną córkę. Znaczy, nie bał się, że jej nie polubią – rudowłosą można w końcu tylko kochać – nie miał pojęcia, czy aby dziewczyna niczego nie zacznie podejrzewać. Przecież bądź co bądź jest ona naprawdę mądra i szybko zorientuje się, czy ktoś kłamie. A wtedy może być już tylko gorzej.

\- Jim, jak sądzisz – zaczęła z błyskiem w oczach, szturchając brata, by zwrócić jego uwagę – co rodzice dadzą nam na święta?

Chłopak tylko parsknął ze śmiechu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Wracajmy już – powiedziała, po czym dodała: - Tobie pewnie coś związanego z Quidditchem, a mi książkę. Tylko żeby była ciekawa! – jęknęła w duchu, sprawiając, że James zachichotał pod nosem. Lily, słysząc to, założyła ręce na piersi i z oburzeniem wstała na równe nogi, by po chwili namysłu zacząć ciągnąć Pottera za rękę. Nie pomyślała jednak, iż jest on na nią odrobinę za silny, ani że ma ona trochę spoconą dłoń, dlatego parę sekund później z szokiem na twarzy siedziała na śniegu, wpatrując się zamglonym wzrokiem w Jamesa. Brunet wstał, zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem. Wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Dziewczyna pokiwała tylko głową z dezaprobatą, ale chętnie przyjęła pomoc.

Stanęła naprzeciwko niego, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Wokół nich zapanowała wręcz otumaniająca cisza, którą James od razu przerwał, kierując się w stronę domu. Magia jednak dalej nad nimi wirowała, sprawiając, że ich oczy wesoło błyszczały.

Do czasu.

Dokładnie parę minut później Lily w akcie zemsty z całych sił popchnęła Jamesa w ogromną zaspę śnieżną, a widząc jego minę, zaczęła niepohamowanie chichotać, zginając się wpół.

Do domu wrócili więc zziębnięci i przemarznięci, jednak nadzwyczaj pozytywne emocje zdawały się ich ogrzewać od środka. Dorea, widząc ich, załamała ręce i szybko dosłownie opatuliła ich kocami i wręczyła po kubku gorącej czekolady, rozkazując mężowi, aby ten rozpalił w kominku.

James z uśmiechem przyglądał się rudowłosej, która z ochotą opowiadała o czymś jego matce, co jakiś czas popijając napój i zagryzając go ciastem orzechowym. A jednak jego rodzice spisali się znakomicie; był z nich cholernie dumny!

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go mocne uderzenie w plecy. Syknął, odwracając głowę, lecz kiedy tylko zobaczył ojca, wywrócił oczami i wyszczerzył w jego stronę swoje ząbki. Charles nachylił się ku niemu.

\- Jim – zaczął szeptem – przestań wreszcie patrzeć na Lily tym swoim głodnym wzrokiem. Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie marzył o niczym innym poza rzuceniem jej na łóżko, szybkim rozebraniem i kochaniem się z nią namiętnie aż do samego rana.

James, słysząc słowa ojca, zakrztusił się głośno.

\- C-co?! – zdołał wyjąkać pomiędzy jednym a drugim napadem kaszlu, któremu towarzyszył tubalny śmiech pana Pottera.

Lily rzuciła bratu zdziwione spojrzenie, lecz zauważając, jak ten unosi kciuk do góry, uśmiechnęła się słodko, po czym wróciła do przerwanej rozmowy z panią Potter. Jak widać, obie dogadywały się naprawdę rewelacyjnie.

\- Do tej pory nie myślałem o tym...

Brwi Charlesa podniosły się do góry.

\- Czyżby?

\- Aż tak szczegółowo.

Mężczyźni zaśmiali się głośno.

OOO

Lissie siedziała znużona, wpatrując się w śnieżny krajobraz za oknem, czekając na pojawienie się Remusa. Z samego rana obiecał jej, że się później zobaczą, po czym zniknął. I cały boży dzień go nie widziała, a szukała go naprawdę wszędzie. Zresztą, o piętnastej przysłał jej kartkę, że za godzinę się spotkają, bo ma dla niej niespodziankę. Dziewczyna więc z niecierpliwością dalej czekała na przybycie swojego rycerze, jednak ten – jak na złość! – w ogóle nie chciał się zjawić. Roshid zaczynała się coraz bardziej denerwować, ponieważ powinien już być przy niej dwie godziny temu.

Z westchnieniem wstała z kanapy, po czym w głębi ducha wymyślając coraz to gorsze aspekty, które mogły go spotkać, prawie biegiem zaczęła przemierzać szkolne korytarze. Gdy tylko dotarła przed Grubą Damę jej tok rozmyślań przybrał całkiem nowy tor, a mianowicie jej świadomość zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, w jaki sposób rudowłosa go ukarze. Najdłużej zastanawiała się nad zrzuceniem go z Wieży Astronomicznej, wcześniej dając mu do ręki sklatkę Hagrida, lub też nad kazaniem mu biegania nago wokół szkoły, uprzednio zdzierając z niego skórę. Wreszcie zdecydowała się na tą drugą opcję, ponieważ miałaby w niej więcej korzyści – chodziło, oczywiście, o tą pierwszą część z nagością.

\- Wróć na ziemię, bo jeszcze mi odpłyniesz gdzieś daleko i gdzie wtedy cię znajdę?

Usłyszała czyjś głos tuż za swoimi plecami, więc z szybkością światła odwróciła się, spoglądając prosto w roześmiane, miodowe tęczówki Lupina. I już miała zamiar mu coś wygarnąć, kiedy ten bezczelnie czarami zawiązał jej wstążkę na oczach.

Niech ona go tylko dorwie!

\- Nie denerwuj się już tak, Lissie – zaczął uspokajającym tonem, a w jego głosie słychać było ogrom szczęścia. Najwyraźniej nic ani nikt nie zdoła mu dzisiaj popsuć humoru. Cóż, Lissie będzie musiała poczekać do jutra – wtedy ten nicpoń popamięta!

Lecz nim zdążyła wyjąkać chociażby słowo, jej oddech owionął słodki zapach jego perfum. Westchnęła cicho, a po chwili podskoczyła lekko zaskoczona, czując, jak ten zaczął ją lekko popychać, co jakiś czas dając jej instrukcje, jak ma iść.

Parę minut później – tak właściwie myślała, bo czując go, całkowicie się zapomniała, a czas wydawał się nie płynąć, jakby znajdowała się w próżni – zatrzymał ją, po czym delikatnie zdjął z jej oczu wstążkę. Przez chwilę wzrok dziewczyny próbował przyzwyczaić się do ciemności.

\- Remusie, jak tutaj pięknie – wyszeptała zaskoczona, ale i w pewnym stopniu rozmarzona. Jej oczom ukazał się romantyczny widok koca, na którym bezwiednie leżały płatki róży, koszyka (prawdopodobnie z jedzeniem) oraz dużej ilości zapalonych świec, które chłopak porozstawiał wokół. Całość dopełniała ogromna bańka, w której znajdowała się ów niespodzianka. Lupin pomyślał o wszystkim – w końcu chciał chronić rudowłosą przed zimnem, a siedząc w tej zaczarowanej kuli, czuło się wyłącznie ciepło, chociaż śnieg sypał naprawdę mocno.

\- Z jakiej to okazji? – wykrztusiła oczarowana, z gracją usadawiając się we wskazanym miejscu przez Remusa.

\- A czy musi być zawsze jakaś okazja?

Lissie w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się uroczo, z miłością wpatrując się w jego tęczówki.

OOO

Z grymasem wściekłości przerzucał wszystkie swoje odświętne stroje. Syriusz, kiedy tylko przy kolacji dowiedział się, że za chwilę w rodzinnym domu Blacków mają zjawić się goście, a ten musi się odpowiednio ubrać na tę okazję, chodził jakby się czymś struł. Nienawidził ich! Wszystkich po kolei, bez wyjątku!

\- Syriuszu, mam nadzieję, że nie zbrukasz swoim zachowaniem naszego nazwiska na dzisiejszym spotkaniu! - Usłyszał krzyk swojej matki.

Tego już było za wiele, kropla przelała czarę!

Zamiast stroić się na wieczór, ten wrzucił wszystkie swoje rzeczy do kufra, złapał miotłę i z zamachem otwierając okno, wyleciał przez nie, mając w dupie to, co pomyśli sobie jego „wielmożna" i „szanująca się" rodzinka.

Nareszcie był wolny!


	28. 26

**A/N:** Uprzedzam, że rozdział zawiera fragmenty +18 - czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!

* * *

 **26\. Niespodzianki chodzą po ludziach**

Dwudziesty czwarty grudnia zapowiadał się wspaniale. Po ciemnych, nocnych chmurach nie było ani śladu. Niebo swoim radosnym błękitem wywoływało szeroki uśmiech na facjacie człowieka, który z zauroczeniem na nie patrzył. Śnieg przestał na moment prószyć, przez co teraz wszystko wokół zdawało się spokojnie spoczywać pod okryciem delikatnego, białego puchu. Gałęzie drzew bezszelestnie kołysały na wietrze, czując w sobie nadchodzącą wielkimi krokami magię świąt. Zdawały się niezwykle szczęśliwe, jakby nie pragnęły niczego innego od życia. Nie tęskniły za swoimi przyjaciółmi, liśćmi, widocznie chciały choć chwilę mieć dla siebie, rosnąć w ciszy i spokoju.

Niestety, atmosfera ta nie trwała zbyt długo, ponieważ pół godziny później dzieci z zadowoleniem biegały wokół nich, bawiąc się i śmiejąc do upadłego. Oczywiście, dopóty kurtki im nie przemarzły, a w szaliki nie powpadało pełno śniegu, którymi ci się tak chętnie obrzucali. Dopóty rodzicie nie zawołali ich spowrotem do domu, by ci zjedli lub wypili coś ciepłego, rozgrzewającego od środka.

Dochodziła już godzina dziesiąta rano, lecz dopiero teraz niejaki James Potter zmusił się do otwarcia szeroko swoich powiek; świat wreszcie ujrzał jego duże, orzechowe oczy, które błyszczały się w promieniach zimowego słońca, niepewnie zaglądającego przez okno. Po chwili jednak te szybko schowało się za jednym z obłoków, nie mogąc patrzeć na ten przeogromny bałagan, panujący w pokoju kruczoczarnego. A chłopak nawet się tym nie przejmują. Przekręcił się leniwie na prawy bok, marząc jeszcze o chwili wytchnienia. Tym bardziej że miał taki przepiękny sen!

Odpoczynek jednak nie był mu dany, ponieważ pięć minut później do sypialni weszła jego mama, która z cichym westchnieniem starała się pokonać labirynt ubrań, książek i innych rzeczy, które bezceremonialnie wylegiwały się na posadzce.

\- Jim, kochanie, wstawaj – zaczęła i podeszła do syna, mocno nim potrząsając. Dorea otwierała ponownie buzię, by coś dodać, lecz przerwał jej głośny jęk wydobywający się zza fałd kołdry, która po chwili została zepchnięta na bok. James usiadł i ziewnął szeroko, wpatrując się z żalem w matkę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w duchu; już od ponad pół roku nie widziała tego, tak dobrze jej znanego, widoku swojego zaspanego pierworodnego.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał niewyraźnym tonem, drapiąc się przy okazji po głowie.

\- Już dziesiąta, o to chodzi – prychnęła z udawanym oburzeniem i usiadła na łóżku obok Jamesa i pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Mamo! – jęknął chłopak, wycierając dłonią ślad po szmince kobiety. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem!

\- Dobrze, dobrze, mój duży mężczyzno – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc zbulwersowaną minę syna. – Właściwie Lily mówiła, żeby cię na razie nie budzić, ale przecież nie będziesz spał całego dnia, prawda?

\- Anioł – westchnął James, zamykając oczy i spowrotem opadając na poduszkę. – Czemu jej nie posłuchałaś, zła rodzicielko, co?

Dorea w odpowiedzi zachichotała.

\- Gdybym to zrobiła, to mój syn zamiast pomagać nam w przygotowaniach do świąt, dalej by się wylegiwał w łóżku – powiedziała, wywracając oczami i ponownie szarpiąc Jamesa za ramię.

\- Jakich przygotowaniach? – wymamrotał sennie, próbując naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę. – Przecież jest nas tylko czworo...

\- Właściwie to – zaczęła niepewnie kobieta – zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, ale zaprosiliśmy wcześniej wuja Henryka z żoną i bliźniakami, a nie wiedzieliśmy wtedy, że przyjedziesz do nas z nową córką. Nie gniewaj się, synku, napisaliśmy później do nich list z prośbą, żeby ci udawali także rodzinę Lily i raczej nie będzie problemu – dodała szybko, widząc przerażony wyraz twarzy Jamesa.

\- Dobrze przynajmniej, że babka Apollonia się nie wprosiła – odetchnął po paru minutach milczenia. Mimo iż ta kobieta była jego jedyną babcią, wręcz jej nienawidził. Denerwowała go jej duma, udawana elegancja i te chore przyjęcia, które dorocznie organizowała, by dalej obracać się w – jej zdaniem – wykwintnym towarzystwie. Sama śmietanka. Poza tym zawsze gdy tylko się zjawiała, zawsze przynosiła mu wstyd przed resztą rodziny. I nie chodziło tutaj wyłącznie o to, że zwracała się do niego „Jamesik". Często opowiadała także różne historie, które bynajmniej go nie śmieszyły, a w głównej mierze były właśnie o nim. Niewiadomo także dlaczego, ale Jamesa traktowała jak oczko w głowie, ukochanego wnuka, o którego zawsze najbardziej dbała i próbowała go chronić przed dziewczynami czy nawet czasami rodziną.

\- Przykro mi, Jim, ale moja matka również ...

\- Och, nie! – jęknął głośno James, raptownie wstając z łóżka. W biegu złapał okulary, leżące na nocnym stoliku, po czym szybko założył je na nos. Bosą stopą wdepnął na coś ostrego, ale nie przejął się tym aż tak bardzo. W tym momencie jego myśli chaotycznie obijały się po głowie, oczami wyobraźni widząc wyłącznie tę starą prukwę z ogromnym pieprzem na brodzie. – Ja wychodzę w takim razie! I biorę ze sobą Lily, nie skarzę jej na takie cierpienia, o nie!

James szybko ubrał spodnie, jakie akurat leżały pod jego stopami. Podniósł głowę, rozglądając się tym razem za jakąś koszulką, którą mógłby na siebie założyć i która musiałaby spełniać dwie najważniejsze kryteria: być w miarę czystą i nie śmierdzieć.

Dorea za to patrzyła na syna z uniesionymi brwiami, kręcąc tylko głową.

\- Będzie za godzinę. Aha, i Lily z ojcem pojechali na zakupy, więc jeżeli nie chcesz, by obie te kobiety zobaczyły cię w takim stanie, to się streszczaj – mówiąc to, wyszła z pokoju, swoje kroki kierując na dół po schodach, a później do kuchni. Wiedząc już, że Jim całkowicie się obudził, zaczęła powoli przygotowywać mu śniadanie.

James zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, przy okazji kopiąc jeden but w kąt pokoju. _Ale tu syf_ , pomyślał, po czym z westchnieniem kucnął, by przynajmniej zrobić przejście do szafy. Poza tym musi tutaj choć trochę ogarnąć, bo nigdy nie znajdzie bluzki. W każdym razie szybko pozbierał książki i położył je na biurku. Potem zajął się wpychaniem różnych rzeczy pod łóżko, żeby móc później wszystko poznajdować. Za to ubrania zwiną w kupkę, rzucił na łóżko i przykrył kołdrą, tak by nie było ich widać. Niestety, bluzki spełniającej wszystkie kryteria dalej nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć.

\- Mamo! – krzyknął wreszcie, poddając się i szybko zbiegając na dół. – Nie widziałaś gdzieś może...

Kiedy tylko wkroczył do kuchni i zauważył nowoprzybyłą osobę, która siedziała na jednym z krzeseł i piła herbatę, zamilkł, zastygając w miejscu. Przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się przed siebie, marząc jedynie, by uciec stąd jak najdalej.

\- Jamesik, przywitaj się z babcią – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Apollonia, wystawiając ręce w jego kierunku. – Patrz, co dla ciebie mam. Czekoladkę!

I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, kobieta wyjęła z jednej z kieszeni swojej szaty ogromną tabliczkę czekolady, którą zachęcająco pokazała wnukowi. James zdusił w sobie jęk.

\- Cześć, babciu – zdobył się na sztuczny uśmiech, bezwiednie przeczesując włosy dłonią.

\- Ale jak ty wyglądasz?! Gdzie masz sweterek?! Przecież jest tak zimno na dworze!

Na szczęście, a może i jednak nie, zanim ten zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem, któremu towarzyszył perlisty, dziewczęcy śmiech. Z biegiem czasu stawał on się coraz głośniejszy, aż wreszcie zawitał w kuchni. Lily uśmiechała się serdecznie do wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Po chwili obok niej stanął i Charles, który ze zmęczeniem postawił siatki z zakupami na stole. Niemniej, w jego oczach widać było radosne błyski. Oczywiście, dopóty nie dostrzegł gościa.

\- Och, Apollonia, jak miło cię widzieć – przywitał się pan Potter, całując przy okazji swoją teściową w dłoń. – To ja jeszcze pójdę po siatki. Lila, może mi pomożesz, co? – uśmiechnął się w stronę rudowłosej, lecz ta tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, puszczając ojcu oko.

\- Jak pójdziesz sam, będziesz miał przynajmniej więcej czasu na ucieczkę. Tylko szybko, bo babcia patrzy – dodała, śmiejąc się głośno. Charles przełknął tylko głośno ślinę, od razu czując, że Lily tymi słowami zraziła do siebie na zawsze Apollonię. Biedna dziewczyna...

James za to wtórował domniemanej siostrze, lecz kiedy napotkał wzrok babci, natychmiast się uspokoił.

– Cześć, babciu – rudowłosa zwróciła się wreszcie do oburzonej kobiety, po czym podeszła do niej i pocałowała ją w policzek. Niestety, był to kolejny błąd z jej strony, nie tak witały się ze sobą bardziej szlacheckie rody.

\- Witam – odparła Apollonia, patrząc na Lily z wywyższeniem. Ta na szczęście jednak tego nie zauważyła, ponieważ powoli zaczęła rozpakowywać zakupy. – Jak ci idzie w szkole, Lily?

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała na jej pytanie, ponieważ z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami przypatrywała się właśnie ubraniu, a raczej połowy jego braku, swojego brata.

\- Jak ty wyglądasz, Jim!? – zapytała, chichocząc pod nosem. – Co, nie znalazłeś żadnej czystej koszulki?

Apollonia, słysząc jej słowa, prychnęła, po czym cicho oznajmiając, że idzie się położyć po podróży, wyszła natychmiast z pomieszczenia. Po raz pierwszy ktoś ją zignorował! I to jakaś bezczelna dziewucha, która wprasza się z buciorami w życie jej córki i wnuka!

Śnieg zaczął najpierw lekko prószyć, by parę chwil później powstała istna zamieć, która powoli acz skutecznie wyniszczała ten ład, porządek, wewnętrzny spokój i ciszę.

OOO

Vanessa pracowała.

Pomimo tego, że na dworze panował istny mróz, a śnieg zdawał się padać bez chwili wytchnienia, kobieta – a właściwie dziewczyna (miała dopiero dziewiętnaście lat) – stała pod jedną z latarni przy dróżce na starym mieście w Londynie i swoim kusym ubraniem oraz zgrabnym ciałem próbowała przyciągnąć jak najwięcej męskich spojrzeń, które – miała nadzieje – później przerodziłyby się w coś innego. Czekała na swojego wybawiciela, któremu akurat w Wigilię zachciało się chwili wyładowania swojej złej energii, a później odprężenia. Brunetka w myślach zawsze uważała się za dobrego duszka, który poprzez swoje ciało pomagał innym ludziom, pomagał się uspokoić, zwalczyć napięcie, na nowo zregenerować. Oczywiście, nieważnym czynnikiem było to, iż za te malutkie, trwające zazwyczaj zaledwie godzinę zabawy brała horrendalne sumy.

Zawiał wiatr, sprawiając, że na ciele dziewczyny pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Dalej jednak stała w wyzywającej pozie, dalej swoim zalotnym uśmieszkiem, mrugającymi powiekami i wygiętym ciałem próbowała przyciągać mężczyzn. Nie interesował ją fakt, że mając na sobie tylko grubą, futrzaną, czerwoną kurteczkę oraz krótką spódniczkę i czarne pończochy, była bardziej narażona na jakąś paskudną chorobę niż ktokolwiek inny. _Najwyżej później kupię sobie leki_ , zawsze tak myślała. I zazwyczaj miała rację...

Dzisiejszego wieczoru jednak zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Usłyszała za sobą dziwne pyknięcie, więc natychmiast się odwróciła. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy parę kroków przed nią stał przystojny, czarnowłosy chłopak. Był od niej młodszy, może nawet o dwa lata, lecz jej to właściwie nie przeszkadzało. Ba! Vanessa sto razy bardziej wolała uprawiać seks z młodszymi od siebie, ponieważ wówczas czuła się bardziej subtelna, bardziej kobieca. Poza tym pieszczenie i całowanie jędrnej skóry to zawsze jakaś odmiana od tej starej, pomarszczonej.

W oczach nowoprzybyłego pojawił się dziwny błysk, kiedy ten lustrował ją wzrokiem.

\- Witaj – zaczęła delikatnym głosem, podchodząc do niego powoli i zmysłowo kręcąc biodrami. Gdy dziewczyna już przed nim stała, położyła ręce na jego ramionach, przejeżdżając przy okazji dłonią po jego miękkich włosach. Cudownie pachniał, to musiała przyznać. Brunet pewnie złapał ją w talii i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, sprawiając, że na jego policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. Był piękny.

\- Lepiej zamknij oczy – szepnął chłopak raptownie, lecz nim zdążyła wykonać jego polecenie, poczuła, jak odrywa się palcami od ziemi. Świat wokół niej szalenie wirował, bała się. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, kiedy nagle pojawili się w jakimś małym pokoiku. Z niepokojem rozglądała się wokół i już otwierała buzię, by zacząć krzyczeć, lecz uniemożliwiły jej to usta czarnowłosego. Całował ją mocno, w pewnych momentach nawet brutalnie. Z zachłannością przygryzał jej dolną wargę, sprawiając, że ta stała się bardziej czerwona i nabrzmiała. Jego ręce błądziły po ciele dziewczyny, jednak wbrew wszystkiemu robiły to delikatnie, subtelnie. Powoli gładził jej talię, nogi, pupę. Vanessa przez moment nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, wokół nich była jakaś dziwna magia, która z niewiadomo jakiej przyczyny coraz bardziej pchała ją w jego ramiona.

Kiedy ten wreszcie oderwał od niej usta, przenosząc je na roznegliżowaną szyję, nareszcie była zdolna coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć. Przeliczyła się, niestety, bo z jej krtani wydobył się tylko znikomy szept, który został poprzedzony krótkim jękiem.

\- Kim jesteś? Gdzie...

Chłopak, słysząc jej głos, ponownie przeniósł swoje wargi na jej. Nim jednak znów zachłannie się w nie wpił, również szepnął, by nie psuć chwili.

\- Później – zaczął, lekko dotykając językiem jej zębów. – Wszystko opowiem ci później, a teraz działaj. Wiesz, co masz robić, prawda?

Więcej nie musiał mówić.

Vanessa wiedziała, powoli popychając go w stronę łóżka. Vanessa wiedziała, zaczynając go coraz mocniej i szybciej pieścić i całować. Vanessa wiedziała, zmysłowymi ruchami zdejmując jego i swoje ubrania. Vanessa wiedziała, biorąc jego penisa do ust. Vanessa wiedziała, kiedy słyszała jego spazmatyczny oddech, głośne westchnienia i jęki. Vanessa wiedziała, gdy ten powoli zaczynał przejmować kontrolę nad jej ciałem. Vanessa wiedziała, czując jego oddech na swoich piersiach. Vanessa wiedziała, gdy ten z pożądaniem w oczach wbijał się do jej wnętrza. Vanessa wiedziała, czując, jak - na początku powoli, a później nabierając tempa - się w niej poruszał. Vanessa wiedziała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Aczkolwiek kiedy najpierw ona szczytowała, zaciskając wokół jego członka mięśnie, a następnie on krzycząc w największym akcie spełnienia imię jakiejś kobiety, Vanessa nie wiedziała już nic.

Dziesięć minut później dalej w milczeniu odpoczywali, leżąc wygodnie na łóżku do pasa przykryci kołdrą. Brunetka wpół siedziała, opierając się rozgrzanymi plecami o zagłówek i czując, jak chłopak delikatnie bawi się jej lewym sutkiem, który pod wpływem dotyku twardniał. _To miłe_ , pomyślała Vanessa, przymykając oczy. Zazwyczaj dziewczyna po odbytym stosunku musiała jak najszybciej się ubrać i wyjść, nie mogąc chociaż minutki odsapnąć. Wówczas czuła się, jakby była jakimś robotem, który w ogóle nie ma uczuć, którego każdy traktuje jak śmiecia, którego jedynym zadaniem jest dawanie przyjemności komuś, który nie ma żadnych większych wartości w życiu, który egzystuje wyłącznie dla pieniędzy. I poniekąd to prawda, lecz czasami Vanessa pragnęła poczuć się doceniona, jak prawdziwa kobieta, jak właśnie w tym momencie.

\- Jesteś piękna – powiedział chłopak raptownie, wywołując u dziewczyny delikatne rumieńce. W rzeczy samej jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się w podobny sposób. Popatrzyła na niego uspokojonym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się. Brunet nie odwzajemnił jednak gestu, tylko smutno wpatrywał się w jej twarz. – Nie mam pieniędzy, żeby ci zapłacić. Ostatnie wydałem na dobę w tym pokoju.

Vanessę zaskoczył trochę swoją szczerością. Jeszcze nikt nigdy aż tak bardzo jej nie zadziwiał swoją osobą, zachowaniem.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – zaczęła opanowanym tonem, a po chwili niespodziewanie dodała: - Ten jeden raz mogę pomóc komuś odprężyć się za darmo. Korona mi z głowy nie spadnie.

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi, na nowo zaczynając zabawę z jej sutkiem.

Parę minut później jednak szybko wyskoczył spod kołdry, po czym stanął na środku pokoju, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czegoś szukał. Dziewczyna za to z ciekawością lustrowała go wzrokiem, zatrzymując go na dłużej na podbrzuszu. Brunet prawdopodobnie uprawiał jakiś sport albo ćwiczył, bo mimo swojego dość młodego wieku, miał niezwykle umięśnione ciało. Do tego przystojna, w pewnym sensie nawet arystokratyczna twarz, czarne, dłuższe włosy i ten uśmiech, od którego aż miękły kolana.

Był idealny.

\- Wreszcie – powiedział nagle sam do siebie i szybko skierował się w stronę jednej z szafek. Wziął coś z niej do ręki, po czym ponownie położył się koło dziewczyny. Kiedy zauważył, że ta ciągle mu się przyglądała, puścił jej perskie oko, pijąc przy okazji dość spory łyk z nowoznalezionej butelki. Skrzywił się mimowolnie, ale również jeszcze bardziej odprężył.

\- Chcesz? – spytał, unosząc w jej kierunku butelkę ze złotawym płynem w środku. – Ognista Whiskey, strasznie daje po dupie.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałam – odrzekła zdziwiona, ale pokręciła przecząco głową. Nigdy nie piła niczego w pracy. To była jej dewiza, zawsze się tego trzymała i do tej pory źle na tym nie wyszła. Chłopak nie nalegał. Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami i znów pociągnął zdrowo. – Nie wolno ci jeszcze spożywać alkoholu, nie skończyłeś osiemnastu lat.

Brunet spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, lecz widząc na jej twarzy rozbawienie, roześmiał się głośno.

\- Tobie też nie wolno uprawiać seksu z nieletnimi. Mogę cię pozwać do sądu za gwałt, wiesz o tym doskonale, prawda?

Dziewczyna milczała zaciekle, a po chwili namysłu przybliżyła usta do jego, nieznacznie je dotykając. Uwielbiała, jak wtedy mężczyźni na nią patrzyli. Z pożądaniem. Jakby była jedyną kobietą na świecie. Niestety, brunet tak łatwo nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Niemniej, zabawa, którą ta rozpoczęła, przypadła mu do gustu, ale to on zaczął układać pionki. Odstawił butelkę na stolik przy łóżku, po czym delikatnie złapał ją za podbródek, uważnie patrząc w jej oczy.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał głębokim głosem, przejeżdżając językiem po jej dolnej wardze. Dziewczyna mimowolnie zadrżała, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w życiu była od kogoś stuprocentowo zależna. A przecież to ona miała tak na niego działać!

\- Vanessa.

\- Syriusz.

A żeby zupełnie zapieczętować nową znajomość, panicz Black ponownie wpił się w usta dziewczyny. Zwinnym ruchem przerzucił nogę przez jej biodra, dostając się przy okazji językiem do środka buzi brunetki.

Ich gra rozpoczęła się na nowo.

Na niebie pojawiła się pierwsza gwiazdka.

OOO

Pierwszy dzień Świąt Bożego Narodzenia zapowiadał się naprawdę przyjemnie. W domu państwa Potterów panował spokój, a jedynymi dźwiękami rozchodzącymi się po pomieszczeniach były ciche, ale głębokie oddechy. Rodzina spała jeszcze smacznie. W końcu w Wigilię siedzieli do późna, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i jedząc. Także teraz nadszedł czas na odpoczynek.

Niestety, nie każdemu było to dane.

Jamesa Pottera obudziło głośne szuranie z pokoju naprzeciwko. Z zaciekawieniem wyszedł z łóżka, a później podążył na korytarz. Przyłożył ucho do drzwi, które wprowadzały do „komnaty" jego siostry, jego Lily. Kiedy ten dziwny dźwięk się powtórzył, bez wahania nacisną na klamkę, by wtargnąć do środka. Bez zaproszenia.

Nim jednak zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować na to, co zobaczył, w jego stronę poleciała poduszka, której towarzyszył głośny pisk.

\- Jaames! Ty idioto! Przebieram się, wynocha!

Brunet jednak zamiast wyjść został w środku z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Lily stała w prawym rogu przy łóżku w samej bieliźnie. W oczach Pottera pojawił się dziwny błysk. Widząc aczkolwiek jej mordercze spojrzenie, spróbował się opanować i przynajmniej nie wybuchnąć śmiechem z jej głupiej miny. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, że gdyby chociażby cicho parsknął, dziewczyna nie odezwałaby się do niego przez co najmniej tydzień.

\- Och, Liluś, przestań panikować.

Puścił jej perskie oko, po czym bezceremonialnie rozłożył się na jednym z foteli i z ciekawością przyglądał się rudowłosej. Wściekłej rudowłosej.

\- Ja. Nie. Panikuję – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- Przecież jak byliśmy mali, to paradowałaś przede mną całkiem goła – prychnął, próbując sobie jednak tego nie wyobrażać na „dorosłej" Lily. Poczuł, jak przez ciało przechodzą mu dreszcze, by po chwili skumulować się w tej jednej części ciała. _Cholera_ , zaklął w myślach, poprawiając się na siedzeniu, żeby niczego nie było widać.

\- James, to było jakieś paręnaście lat temu! Teraz należy mi się choć trochę prywatności, prawda?! Dlatego powtórzę ostatni raz: wynoś się stąd!

\- Lily, no...

\- James! – krzyknęła, łapiąc kołdrę i się nią zakrywając. Może i był jej bratem, ale kiedy tylko się nad tym dogłębnie zastanowiła, wstydziła się stać przed nim w samej bieliźnie.

\- Dobra, dobra, już idę, bo zaraz cię coś strzeli i zwariujesz jeszcze bardziej – westchnął Potter, podnosząc ręce do góry w akcie poddania. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je jednym ruchem, po czym odwrócił się do Lily, która groźnie się w niego wpatrywała, i znów się do niej szeroko wyszczerzył.

Nim jednak kolejna poduszka zdążyła w niego uderzyć, szybko zamknął drzwi, słysząc, jak ta głośno warczy. Zaśmiał się donośnie, lecz kiedy podniósł głowę i zauważył swoją matkę, której oczy ciskały błyskawicę, jego radość natychmiast zniknęła. Już otwierał buzię, żeby coś powiedzieć na swoją obronę, ale natychmiast zaniechał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że już po nim, bez względu na to, co powie czy zrobi.

\- Przesadziłeś, Jamesie Potterze! – wykrzyknęła z furią, robiąc się cała czerwona na twarzy. – Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak... coś tak obrzydliwego! Niech tylko ojciec się o tym dowie! A pomyślałeś o tym, co będzie czuła Lily, kiedy wreszcie sobie wszystko przypomni!? Myślisz, że będzie się dobrze czuła w twoim towarzystwie, wiedząc, że widziałeś ją nago!?

\- Lily nie była taka zupełnie naga – wtrącił się brunet, ale widząc twarz Dorei, pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Spuścił głowę, a jego wzrok powędrował prosto na kamienną posadzkę. Czuł się jak dziecko przyłapane przez rodzicielkę, gdy zrobiło coś bardzo głupiego. A może i w tym momencie też tak było?

\- Postąpiłeś jak prawdziwa świnia, James. Zawiodłam się na tobie, strasznie się zawiodłam.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, swoje ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała cicho, ale przez to ich znaczenie jeszcze bardziej bolało.

Faktycznie, zachował się jak kompletny dupek.

Dorea westchnęła i rzucając ostatnie smętne spojrzenie synowi, zeszła na dół. Nie mogła po prostu uwierzyć, że wychowała kogoś aż tak... niewychowanego. W życiu nie domyśliłaby się, żeby jej pierworodny syn postąpiłby tak karygodnie. Oczywiście, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest młody, a wówczas wkracza się w te bardziej może nie seksualne, ale związane z pożądaniem aspekty życia. Ale przecież on bezceremonialnie wykorzystał tę sytuację, by podglądać Lily!

Jej dość oburzone rozmyślania przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi.

Dorea zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, kto to może być o tak wczesnej porze. Podeszła do drzwi głównych, wcześniej postanawiając jeszcze raz, ale tym razem całkiem poważnie, porozmawiać z synem.

\- Dzień dobry i wesołych świąt.

W wejściu stał nie kto inny, tylko najlepszy przyjaciel jej syna i uśmiechał się do niej nieśmiało. Co było dziwne.

\- Syriusz? – zapytała zdzwiona, ale szybko odwzajemniła gest i ruchem ręki zaprosiła go do środka. – Witaj i wzajemnie. Wejdź, wejdź, zaraz zawołam Jima.

\- Nie musi się pani fatygować – odparł swobodnie, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka zdenerwowania. – Wiem, gdzie ma pokój.

Dorea uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, z ciekawością przyglądając się, jak młody panicz Black z pewnością kroczy po schodach. Westchnęła pod nosem, po czym udała się do kuchni z zamiarem przyrządzenia śniadania.

Syriusz zaś nie za bardzo wiedząc, co dalej zrobić i jak potoczy się jego dalsze życie, wziął parę głębszych oddechów i zapukał do drzwi. Po ich drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć szybkie szuranie, a później coraz głośniejsze kroki.

\- Liluś, wiem, że nie powinienem wchodzić do twojego pokoju, ale... – zaczął mówić James, zanim stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, który z uniesioną brwią przyglądał mu się z szerokim uśmiechem. Za to na facjacie Pottera widać było tylko oznaki zaskoczenia.

\- Łapa?

\- Ale? – zapytał Black, bez uprzedzenia wchodząc do środka. – Czyżbyś przyłapał na czymś naszą kochaną Lilkę?

Jego ciekawość jeszcze bardziej się pogłębiła, kiedy na policzkach Jamesa wykwitły delikatne rumieńce. Odchrząknął tylko, omijając wzrokiem Syriusza, a potem go opuszczając. Najwidoczniej na jego palcach było coś niezwykle interesującego.

\- Hej, Rogacz, coś zmalował?

\- WidziałemLilywbieliźnie – wymamrotał pod nosem tak cicho, że Łapa ledwo zrozumiał jego słowa. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w przyjaciela w całkowitym szoku, po czym niespodziewanie wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Nie gadaj! Naprawdę?

James uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego ręka machinalnie powędrowała do włosów, by je jeszcze bardziej zmierzwić.

\- Coś czuję, że wkrótce da ci nieźle popalić. O ile do końca życia nie przestanie się do ciebie odzywać. Hej, a w ogóle to jak wyglądała?

James nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Wystarczyło, że Łapa popatrzył w jego rozmarzone oczy. Znów się roześmiał i po przyjacielsku poklepał go po plecach. Wiele mógł się spodziewać po Rogaczu, kiedy ten przebywał w towarzystwie Rudej, ale po głowie raczej chodziły mu pomysły typu głupie żarty i dogadywanki. Jakoś nie spodziewał się, że w ich relacji pojawi się coś bardziej intymnego.

\- Łapa!

Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, ponieważ w jego ramionach wylądowała naprawdę szczęśliwa rudowłosa. Szeroko się uśmiechając, pocałowała przyjaciela w policzek i potargała mu jeszcze bardziej fryzurę.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – zapytała, z ciekawością się mu przyglądając. Zmrużyła po chwili oczy, próbując przejrzeć go na wylot. – Chyba mam jakieś zwidy, ale coś się u ciebie zmieniło. Może to się wyda głupie, ale mam dziwne uczucie, że zmężniałeś.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło w jego stronę, nie zauważając, jak ten drgnął na jej słowa. Czyżby był aż tak przewidywalny?

\- No nieważne, nie będę wam przeszkadzać, chłopaki – mówiąc to, skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Stanęła jednak we framudze i rzuciła przez ramię: - A z tobą, Jim, mam jeszcze do pogadania.

Ku jej dość groźnej przestrodze, James ze świstem wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. Syriusz popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nazwała mnie „Jim", czyli jeszcze dzisiaj mi wybaczy – uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł na łóżku. Łapa zajął miejsce przy biurku, na krześle. – A właśnie, co tutaj robisz? Jakoś nie zdążyłem wcześniej zapytać.

\- Rogacz, słuchaj – zaczął, ale na chwilę przerwał, próbując jakoś poukładać wszystko w głowie – zwiałem od starych. Nie mogłem już tam dłużej siedzieć i słuchać o tej całej czystości krwi i o cudownym Voldemorcie. Miałem dosyć, serio.

Zamilkł, dając Jamesowi czas na przetrawienie tych słów.

\- Nie ma sprawy, stary. Możesz zostać jak najdłużej tylko będziesz chciał. Właściwie to bym się nawet obraził, gdybyś nie przeszedł do mnie.

Potter puścił mu perskie oko.

\- Hę? – zapytał Syriusz, nie do końca rozumiejąc. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że...

\- No proszę cię, Łapciu, nie ośmieszaj się – parsknął James, przeciągając się. – Znam cię od jedenastego roku życia. Wiem, o co chciałeś zapytać, i powtarzam, że możesz tutaj z nami zamieszkać.

Syriusz otwierał już buzię, by coś dodać, lecz James szybko wszedł mu w słowo.

\- I na pewno nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Jak ty to robisz? – zapytał z podziwem Black, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. – Dzięki, ratujesz mi po prostu życie.

Z dołu dobiegł ich donośny trzask, a po nim dość mocne przekleństwo. Wtem pojawił się również głośny śmiech Lily, do której szybko dołączyła Dorea. Jak widać, Charles musiał coś zmajstrować.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jak tam z Rudą? – zadał pytanie Syriusz, patrząc uważnie na przyjaciela. Jim prawdopodobnie musiał myśleć o tym samym, ponieważ uśmiechnął się lekko, wzdychając.

\- Ciężko będzie, jak już się dowie prawdy. Rodzice zdążyli się do niej przyzwyczaić. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że dzięki niej w domu zrobiło się tak... no nie wiem, bardziej magicznie? W każdym razie jestem wręcz pewny tego, że będę musiał z nią przyjeżdżać do domu jak najczęściej. Inaczej rodzice mnie wykastrują – dodał, widząc zaciekawioną minę Blacka, który parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

\- Racja – potwierdził James, a po chwili zaśmiał się głośno. – Żałuj, że nie było cię wczoraj na Wigilii. Po raz pierwszy widziałem naprawdę wkurzoną Apollonię, której nigdy nie dawano dojść do słowa. Poza tym Lily prawie ciągle z niej żartowała. A Owen i Anthony po prostu ją uwielbiają. Przez cały wieczór nie pozwolili jej od siebie odejść. A wiesz, jacy są bliźniacy...

Syriusz odwzajemnił spojrzenie Jamesa, przez co obaj głośno parsknęli.

\- A ty kiedy dokładnie zwiałeś? Dzisiaj prawda?

Łapa pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że temat nie zejdzie na...

\- Wczoraj? To co właściwie robiłeś w Wigilię?

...Wigilię.

\- Wynająłem sobie pokój w Dziurawym Kotle i... ten... – zająkał się pod czujnym spojrzeniem kumpla – sprowadziłem do niego przyjaciółkę.

James zastanawiał się przez moment, marszcząc czoło.

\- Przyjaciółkę? Jaką przyjaci... Och! – Zrozumienie na twarzy Pottera było doskonale widoczne, lecz mieszało się z zaskoczeniem. Po chwili wyszczerzył zęby w jego stronę. – I jak było?

\- Powiem tak: musisz kiedyś spróbować.

\- Nie omieszkam.

Ich radosny śmiech słychać było jeszcze przez ponad pół godziny.

OOO

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. A było to dokładnie dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia.

Rodzina Potterów wraz z Syriuszem i Lily siedziała w salonie, rozmawiając na wszelakie temat, co jakiś czas głośno się śmiejąc. Ich wręcz szampański nastrój przerwało stanowcze pukanie do drzwi. Pani Potter zwinnym ruchem poderwała się z miejsca, chwilę później znikając w korytarzu. Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy wróciła. Tym razem radość na jej twarzy całkowicie ustąpiła miejsca żalowi i niechęci. Panowie, widząc osobę, którą przyprowadziła Dorea, również zamarli, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Jedyną osobą, na której twarzy dalej malowała się bezgraniczna wesołość, była Lily.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitali się jednocześnie James i Syriuszem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nich dobrotliwie. Swoje spojrzenie jednak zaraz przeniósł ku Charlesowi, któremu kiwnął głową.

\- Siadaj, Albusie – zaproponował pan domu, wskazując na fotel. – Co cię do nas sprowadza?

\- Właściwie to przyszedłem porozmawiać z Lily – oznajmił, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - Mógłbym cię prosić? Tylko uprzedzam, że ta rozmowa będzie dość nieprzyjemna.

Rudowłosa zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się nad słowami swojego wujka. Pokiwała jednak głową, wstając i prowadząc go do kuchni. W jej ślady natychmiast poszedł James, z całego serca pragnąc być obecnym przy powrocie pamięci dziewczyny.

\- Wybacz mi, James. Wolałbym porozmawiać z Lily w cztery oczy – zdecydował dyrektor pewnym tonem, a kiedy zauważył, że dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami, dodał: - Łatwiej jej będzie przyjąć te wszystkie nowości przy mniej znanej jej osobie. Uwierz mi, James, twoja obecność mogłaby być dla niej niebezpieczna.

Chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, ale posłusznie z powrotem usiadł na kanapie.

Albus Dumbledore wszedł do kuchni, a jego wzrok od razu powędrował do Lily, która stała przy blacie i parzyła herbatę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco i parę sekund później bez pytania postawiła przed nim szklankę z napojem.

\- Dziękuję.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, każdy zatopiony był we własnych myślach. Wreszcie Dumbledore odchrząknął, postanawiając nie przedłużać więcej nieuniknionego. Wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym machnął nią stanowczo, wyczarowując wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszające. W końcu wyjął z kieszeni szaty małą fiolkę, wręczając ją swojej uczennicy.

\- Co to jest? – spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna, z uwagą przyglądając się buteleczce.

\- Antidotum – odparł spokojnym tonem Dumbledore. – Na twoją tymczasową utratę pamięci. Jak wypijesz, to...

\- Ale przecież wszystko ze mną dobrze – przerwała stanowczo. – Nie jestem chora.

\- Czyżby? W takim razie udowodnij to i wypij eliksir. Jeżeli faktycznie nic ci nie jest, może ci się zrobić tylko niedobrze. Jeżeli jednak mówię prawdę, ostrzegam, że w twojej głowie wybuchnie kakofonia przeróżnych wspomnień, co raczej nie będzie przyjemne.

Rudowłosa w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w profesora.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle coś takiego insynuujesz, wujku? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc. – Przecież ja naprawdę wszystko doskonale pamiętam. Na przykład jak bawiłam się z Jimem i Łapą na dworze i było tak strasznie zimno, że prawie zamarzliśmy. Albo jak rodzice kupili mi...

\- To nie są twoje wspomnienia, Lily – wtrącił Dumbledore, a jego twarz wyrażała całkowite skupienie i powagę. Swoim bystrym spojrzeniem starał się lustrować wszystko, co tylko działo się wokół. – Memoriamburi. Ta choroba pourazowa polega właśnie na wymazywaniu wspomnień i tworzeniu nowych, zupełnie nieprawdziwych.

Lily milczała zaciekle, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo swojego wujka. Chociaż czuła, że po części ten ma rację. Poza tym nigdy nie żartował w podobnych sytuacjach.

\- Na przykład uważasz mnie za swojego wuja. To nieprawda – zaprzeczył, kręcąc przy okazji głową. – Nie jesteśmy ze sobą w żaden sposób spokrewnieni.

Dziewczyna musiała zamknąć na chwile oczy, ponieważ poczuła w czaszce przeogromny ból. Minął jednak tak szybko, jak zaistniał. Niemniej, nie było to miłe uczucie.

\- Powoli, ale coraz mocniej zaczyna cię boleć głowa – powiedział pewnie profesor. – To jest główny skutek uboczny powracania prawdziwych wspomnień. Dlatego musisz wypić ten eliksir, inaczej stracisz nie tylko wspomnienia, ale także i pamięć.

\- Boję się – przyznała Lily, patrząc ze strachem prosto w tęczówki swojego... profesora? Widząc aczkolwiek jego zdziwioną minę, dodała: - Że to, co mówisz... znaczy, pan mówi okaże się prawdą. Pamiętam niektóre rzeczy, a właściwie to sny. Przychodziły do mnie niespodziewanie i nigdy nie mogłam się obudzić, dopóty się nie skończyły. Czasami były naprawdę przyjemne i takie kolorowe, ciepłe, ale przeważnie takowe szybko się kończyły, a ich miejsce zajmowały bardzo ponure i przerażające wizje. Parę razy nawet się powtarzały, lecz jak się budziłam, niewiele pamiętałam. Do teraz... One powracają, profesorze.

I jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów Lily mocno złapała się za skronie. Przez moment poczuła, jakby przez jej głowę przeleciała błyskawica.

Albus Dumbledore szybko włożył jej eliksir do ręki.

\- Wypij – poprosił. – Zrób to, zanim się zacznie.

Rudowłosa posłusznie jednym haustem wychyliła zawartość fiolki.

Przez pierwsze parę sekund dokładnie czuła, jak płyn z gardła przepływa jej prosto do żołądka. Moment później zrobiło jej się strasznie niedobrze, ale nim zdążyła zarejestrować kolejny uboczny efekt działania eliksiru, z jękiem osunęła się na oparcie krzesła. W jej głowie znikąd zaczęły pojawiać się przeróżne obrazy, które raz były jasne i bardzo wyraźne, a następnie rozmyte i niecałkowite. Z zaszokowaniem próbowała nadążyć nad ich projekcją, zatrzymać się przynajmniej w jednym z nich. Już wyciągała rękę, by czegoś się mocno chwycić i nie puścić, kiedy raptownie wszystko zniknęło. Wokół roznosił się tylko głuchy odgłos ciszy.

Cała ta akcja nie trwała dłużej niż pięć minut, ale wykańczała organizm jak po wielokilometrowym biegu.

Zdezorientowana dziewczyna patrzyła prosto na sylwetkę profesora Dumbledore'a, który uśmiechnął się do niej dobrodusznie, lecz ze smutkiem.

\- Cieszę się, że do nas wróciłaś, Lily.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała tylko, widząc, jak ten kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Kiwnął jej głową, po czym wyszedł. Rudowłosa już nawet nie próbowała zatamować łez, które skutecznie i niezatrzymanie wypływały z jej oczu. Schowała głowę w rękach i najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozpłakała.

Nie wiedziała, ile tak siedziała, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu czyjś delikatny uścisk. Uniosła zapłakaną twarz, ale widząc Jamesa, coś w niej pękło. Raptownie uświadomiła sobie, co się działo podczas jej „nieobecności". Wpatrywała się prosto w jego czekoladowe tęczówki, próbując dojść do głosu.

\- Wyjdź stąd, Potter – wyszeptała błagalnym tonem. – Proszę ci, idź sobie.

W odpowiedzi James pokręcił tylko przecząco głową.

\- Lily, jak...

\- Idź sobie! – wykrzyknęła wreszcie i w ogóle się nie zastanawiając, uciekła z kuchni. Wpadła prawie na kogoś w korytarzu, ale nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, kto to był. Rzuciła się na górę po schodach, a parę sekund później słychać było tylko głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi od jej pokoju.

Charles ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym dopiero co znikła jego Lila, którą naprawdę powoli zaczynał traktować jak własne dziecko. Zastanawiał się nad tym, w jak ciężkiej sytuacji teraz się znalazła. Chciał jej po prostu pomóc. Przecież nie będzie patrzył, jak dziewczyna cierpi.

Z rozmyślań wybudziła go czyjaś ręka, która oplotła się wokół jego własnej. Kątem oka popatrzył na swoją żonę, na której twarzy poranna radość i szczęście zdały się wyparować. Otwierał buzię, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu w tym głośny krzyk.

\- Rogacz, wracaj tutaj!

Syriusz pobiegł za przyjacielem, starając się go powstrzymać przed ponownym wtargnięciem do Lily. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna w tym momencie stokrotnie woli zostać sama. Rozumiał jednak wybór przyjaciela: Jim po prostu się martwił.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, parę minut potem James wrócił na dół z opuszczoną głową.

\- Znowu mnie wywaliła.

\- Jim, kochanie – zaczęła Dorea, podchodząc do swojego syna – ona potrzebuje prywatności. Przynajmniej przez pół godziny. Musi sobie teraz wszystko od nowa poukładać w głowie, a to nie jest łatwe. I na pewno nie pomożesz jej, kiedy będziesz ją ciągle nachodził.

Pani Potter przytuliła kruczoczarnego, mierzwiąc mu lekko włosy.

Lily za to w biegu przemierzała przez pokój, całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy z trwającego dramatu na dole. Wrzucała wszystkie swoje rzeczy do kufra, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy ich poskładaniem. Chciała jak najszybciej uciec z tego domu i od tych ludzi. Oczywiście bardzo lubiła Potterów, uważała, że są cudownymi ludźmi, ale nie mogła znieść myśli, że obce osoby zastąpiły jej własnych rodziców.

Na samo wspomnienie Karen i Marka gula niebezpiecznie rosła w jej gardle.

Kiedy już wszystko spakowała, usiadła na łóżku z westchnieniem. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się podziać i co będzie robić do czasu powrotu do Hogwartu. Wiedziała tylko jedno: nie ma prawa dłużej nadużywać gościnności Potterów.

Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów, próbując się uspokoić, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Uchyliły się one nieznacznie. Mimo że siedziała doń tyłem, domyślała się, kto ją naszedł.

\- Potter – warknęła – ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie chcę cię widzieć!

\- Czy mnie też to dotyczy? – zapytał Charles w zamyśleniu i wszedł niepewnym krokiem do środka. – Wszakże też jestem Potterem.

Lily natychmiast się odwróciła, będąc całkiem zaskoczoną.

\- Och, to pan. Przepraszam – powiedziała ze skruchą, opuszczając głowę. – Myślałam, że to James.

\- Domyśliłem się – wbrew całej tej sytuacji, pan Potter zaśmiał się lekko, co było miłą odskocznią. Dziewczyna nie potrafiła nie odwzajemnić smutnego uśmiechu. – Nie przejmuj się nim, Lila, on naprawdę się martwi. I przez to jest taki...

\- Narwany? Chaotyczny?- podsunęła sarkastycznie rudowłosa, wywołując na twarzy Charlesa szeroki uśmiech. – Przepraszam za tą całą sytuację i dziękuję zarazem. Wiem, że gdyby nie państwo, mogłabym co najmniej zwariować.

\- Ależ to była czysta przyjemność!

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, ja też się dobrze bawiłam – powiedziała spokojnym głosem, a jej oczy przez chwilę nabrały dziwnego blasku. Po chwili jednak przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na kufer spoczywający obok.

\- Chodźmy na dół, pewnie się już niecierpliwią.

\- Cóż – chrząknęła – właściwie to będę się już zbierać. Nie chcę ponownie nadużywać państwa gościnności. I przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie mogę jeszcze spojrzeć reszcie w oczy. Nie potrafię po tym wszystkim. Zanim jeszcze pójdę, mam do pana ogromną prośbę. Podziękowałby pan ode mnie pani Potter?

\- Lila, ale...

Nie dała mu jednak dokończyć, tylko rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie Charlesowi, teleportowała się z głośnym trzaśnięciem. Pan Potter przyglądał się, jak mgiełka powoli opada. _Cholera_ , zaklął w myślach, po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

– Lila się teleportowała – oznajmił, wpadając do kuchni - i kazała przekazać wam podziękowania. A szczególnie tobie, kochanie.

Pan Potter patrzył z uwagą na zaskoczoną żonę, na której twarzy po chwili wymalowało się niedowierzanie. Kiedy aczkolwiek ponownie rozległ się trzask aportacji, opadła z jękiem na krzesło. Syriusz i Charles od razu poszli w jej ślady.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda mu się ją znaleźć.

OOO

Kiedy tylko zobaczyła swój dom, który wyglądał prawie jak ruina, do jej oczu napłynęły gorzkie łzy. Całą siłą woli próbowała je powstrzymać, nie dając się złamać. Wzięła parę głębszych oddechów i udając pewną siebie, weszła do środka. Zostawiła kufer w dawnym salonie, po czym z niedowierzaniem zaczęła rozglądać się wokół. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze pół roku temu był to zwyczajny dom, w którym mieszkała przez całe swoje życie. To w nim robiła pierwsze kroki, przeżywała troski, smutki, ale również i dni pełne radości i miłości. Pamiętała, jak była mała, to biegała wzdłuż i wszerz wraz z Petunią, śmiejąc się i krzycząc na zmianę. Mama wtedy patrzyła na nie z tym swoim uśmiechem, robiąc coś w kuchni – według Lily jej drugim pokojem. Karen właśnie tam spędzała najwięcej czasu, ponieważ najbardziej ze wszystkich czynności domowych uwielbiała gotować i piec, a w szczególności ciasta różnego rodzaju.

Teraz w każdym pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność i chłód, które wywoływały dreszcze u dziewczyny. W kątach ścian zauważyła pajęczyny, a wszędzie panoszył się kurz. Do jej nozdrzy doleciał zapach stęchlizny, przez co przekręciło jej się coś w żołądku.

W osłupieniu i bezruchu stała na środku korytarza. Spodziewała się prawie wszystkiego, lecz to, co zobaczyła, przerosło jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Miała nadzieję, że jak tutaj przybędzie, spotka się z Petunią i wytłumaczy jej całe to swoje dziwne zachowanie. Próbowała wierzyć, iż przez śmierć rodziców staną się sobie bliższe; tak, jakby było kiedyś, zanim ta poszła do Hogwartu.

Niestety, Petunii tutaj nie było i nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest.

Złapała rączkę kufra i po raz ostatni rozejrzała się dookoła. Chciała zapamiętać każdą część domu. Wtem jej wzrok powędrował na starą komodę, na której do tej pory stały ramki ze zdjęciami całej rodziny. Nie mogła na nie patrzeć, dlatego z hukiem wypadła na zewnątrz, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na zamknięcie drzwi. Skierowała się w stronę głównej ulicy, a później skręciła w alejkę prowadzącą prosto do kościoła i na cmentarz. Musiała chociaż sprawdzić, czy właśnie tam zostali pochowani jej rodzice. Wszakże była tego pewna aż na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyła bramę cmentarza, zaczęła przechadzać się i rozglądać po wszystkich grobach. Nie miała pojęcia, w którym miejscu dokładnie leżą jej rodzice. Wreszcie po jakiejś półgodzinnej wędrówce Lily stanęła sztywno naprzeciwko białego marmuru. Przykucnęła na jedną nogę, delikatnie głaszcząc lodowatą nawierzchnię pomnika. Nie mówiła nic, słowa całkowicie nie były potrzebne, a nawet przeszkodziłyby w tej szczególnej chwili.

Rudowłosa usiadła na ławeczce obok i cicho łkając, wpatrywała się w wygrawerowane na czarno imiona rodziców, datę ich narodzin oraz śmierci, a także słowa pełne miłości i prawdy o całym ich życiu: _Człowiek jest po to, aby kochać. Jeżeli nie kocha – to nie żyje._

\- Lily!

Zaskoczona, słysząc swoje imię, aż poderwała się do góry. Niewidzącym wzrokiem rozejrzała się dookoła, lecz nikogo ani niczego konkretnego nie zauważyła. Westchnęła głęboko, myśląc, że wyobraźnia płata jej figle.

\- Liluś! – wykrzyknął ponownie James, wyłaniając się zza wysokich krzewów obrastających połowę cmentarza. – Nareszcie cię znalazłem!

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – odezwała się po raz pierwszy od dość długiego czasu. Jej głos stał się nieprzyjemnie ochrypły, dlatego odkaszlnęła.

\- Przyszedłem po ciebie – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu nie wyszło. – Merlinie, cała się trzęsiesz!

James zwinnym ruchem przygarnął ją prosto w swoje ramiona, próbując ochronić dziewczynę przez zimnym powietrzem i mrozem. Lily dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie czuje palców u stóp i u rąk. Zadygotała lekko, zaczynając szczękać zębami. Wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramię, wzdychając z ulgą, ponieważ poczuła ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Odprężyła się lekko.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem? – zapytała po paru minutach milczenia, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

\- Przeczucie – odparł z tym swoim zniewalającym uśmieszkiem. – Wróć do nas, Lily.

Rudowłosa raptownie przecząco pokręciła głową.

\- Nie chcę nadużywać...

\- Proszę cię, przestań! – warknął James, czując, jak powoli narasta w nim złość. – Nie będziesz nam przeszkadzać, nigdy. I lepiej, żebyś to sobie zapamiętała! Poza tym moi rodzice cię uwielbiają i naprawdę się o ciebie boją. Ja się cholernie martwię!

Mimowolnie panna Evans zachichotała pod nosem, by potem z przeprosinami w oczach popatrzeć na urażonego Jamesa.

\- Serio, oni cię uwielbiają!

\- Babka Apollonia jakoś ma odmienne zdanie – zaczęła cicho. - Nienawidzi mnie.

\- Ona nikogo nienawidzi – parsknął Rogacz, po czym powoli zaczął kierować się w stronę bramy cmentarza, ciągnąc za sobą niczego nieświadomą dziewczynę.

\- Ciebie kocha.

\- Mnie każdy kocha.

Lily zaśmiała się lekko, dając przyjacielowi sójkę w bok. Przez parę minut w milczeniu przechodzili przez kolejne ścieżki i alejki. Z racji tego, że w zimie dni są krótsze od nocy, powoli zaczynało szarzeć.

\- To jak, wrócisz do nas? – spytał chłopak z nadzieją, uważnie przyglądając się rudowłosej. Lily zaczęła się zastanawiać, ale wreszcie z westchnieniem przytaknęła. James wyszczerzył się do niej szeroko, po czym z ciągle napływającej radości pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się mimowolnie, ale na szczęście nie było tego widać, spod jej już i tak czerwonych policzków popieszczonych mrozem.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia dało się słyszeć głośny trzask.


	29. 27

**A/N:** Zanim przejdziecie do czytania, chciałabym sprecyzować pewną rzecz. Wprowadziłam minimalną poprawkę. Otóż Syriusz i Regulus to bracia bliźniacy, mimo iż w książkach pani Rowling Regulus jest młodszy o dwa lata.

* * *

 **27\. Zagłuszanie bólu na jakiś czas sprawia, że powraca ze zdwojoną siłą**

J. K. Rowling

Dom od tygodnia wydawał się taki cichy, pusty.

Regulus wszedł do swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, po czym sięgnął po wycinki gazet leżących na nocnym stoliku. Po kolei przeglądał każde zdjęcie i czytał artykuły, których treść mroziła krew w żyłach. Z obrzydzeniem zmarszczył czoło. Jeszcze niecały rok temu z zafascynowaniem wyczekiwał kolejnych wiadomości, które bezpośrednio dotyczyły Czarnego Pana. Teraz zaś nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko o ucieczce. Pragnął pójść w ślady Syriusza. Zresztą, nie po raz pierwszy. Od kiedy tylko sięgał pamięcią, Regulus robił wszystko, byleby zyskać aprobatę brata. Bawił się w jego zabawy, nawet dokuczał Stworkowi, którego potem przepraszał, jak nikt nie patrzył. I wszystko się zmieniło, jak tylko Syriusz został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Regulus musiał przyznać, że w pierwszej chwili ucieszył się, mając świadomość, że wreszcie stanie się niezależny. Niestety, skoro trafił do Slytherinu, wszystkie obowiązki rodzinne raptownie przeskoczyły na jego plecy. W głównej mierze jednak jego przeznaczeniem była posługa dla Voldemorta, a później kolejno: stanie się Śmierciożercą, zabijanie, torturowanie, dręczenie. A młody Black przecież nie tego pragnął od życia. Jego największym marzeniem, które wręcz nie dawało mu spać po nocach, było pragnienie wolności i bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ ani dumna matka, ani ciągle zapijaczony ojciec nigdy mu tego nie zapewnili.

Regulus westchnął głęboko, zaciskając mocno powieki. W jego głowie pojawiło się wyblakłe wspomnienie, które mimo biegu czasu nadal nie zatraciło na wartości. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś z Syriuszem – mieli może po osiem lat – wyszli z domu przez okno, żeby pobawić się na podwórku z innymi dzieciakami. Do tej pory nie potrafił zapomnieć, jak świetnie się czuł. Chłopcy śmiali się i wygłupiali, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Aż do momentu, kiedy rozwścieczona Walburgia zagoniła synów siłą do domu, nie szczędząc przekleństw. Wówczas bliźniacy po raz pierwszy poczuli co to znaczy spotkać się z Cruciatusem. Klątwa nie trwała długo, nie była też aż tak silna, mimo to dzieciom wystarczyło, by przeżyli szok. Wygoniła nieposłusznych szczeniaków do swoich pokoi, a sama znalazła sobie inne, ciekawsze zajęcie. Regulus doskonale pamiętał, że gdy wylewał łzy w poduszkę, mimo iż usilnie starał się je powstrzymać, usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Do środka niepewnym krokiem wszedł Syriusz, usiadł koło brata i najzwyczajniej w świecie go przytulił. Nie trzeba było nawet nic mówić, rozumieli się bez słów.

Black chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i wzdrygnął się lekko. Ze strachem patrzył na przemęczoną twarz zadręczonego młodego mężczyzny, pod którego oczami widniały ciemne cienie. Wystające kości policzkowe, szpiczasty podbródek i lekko zadarty nos w pewnym sensie dodawały mu splendoru, który zdecydowanie odziedziczył w genach. Jak każdy przedstawiciel tego czystokrwistego rodu miał czarne, głębokie spojrzenie, które niebezpiecznie hipnotyzowało.

Regulus przyglądał się twarzy Syriusza z dziwną rezerwą.

Odskoczył raptownie, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo przypomina brata. Charaktery aczkolwiek mieli całkowicie odmienne, co nigdy zresztą im nie przeszkadzało. Oczywiście, do momentu kiedy Syriusz zaczął powoli acz skutecznie odsuwać się od prawd wyznawanych przez rodzinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że rodzice wdepnęli na grząski grunt, z którego tak szybko się nie uwolnią. Regulus nie miał tyle szczęścia, poza tym w wyrażaniu zdania przeszkadzał mu brak asertywności. Był strasznie uległy, co z premedytacją wykorzystał Orion, wręcz wrzucając go w środowisko przyszłych Śmierciożerców.

Zwinnym ruchem przemył twarz zimną wodą, starając się poukładać myśli.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł, jak po przedramieniu przechodzi mu niewyobrażalny ból. Upadł bezwiednie na kolana, przyciskając rękę mocno do siebie. Syknął głośno, widząc, jak Mroczny Znak wypala mu skórę. Mimo iż otrzymał znak niecałe pół roku temu, po prostu nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do jego „magicznych właściwości". A może nie chciał? Pamiętał, że jak po raz pierwszy go poczuł, cała jego wcześniejsza fascynacja Czarnym Panem raptownie wyparowała. Zastanawiał się później, czy aby rodzice nie użyli na nim klątwy Imperius, by z oddaniem traktował Pana, marząc jedynie o przepustce do grona wybranych, jak ciągle mawiał ojciec.

Jednym ruchem różdżki przywołał pelerynę i maskę, po czym teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że stał tuż przed wejściem do lasu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, gdzie się ów las znajduje. Mimo to wszedł na ścieżkę pewnym krokiem, zdając sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan ukarałby go o wiele gorzej, gdyby nie pojawił się na spotkaniu.

Przeszedł parę stóp, rozglądając się wokół, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk aportacji.

\- Black – przywitał się, lekko kiwając głową, czarny, zamaskowany mężczyzna. Regulus czuł na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie, więc nawet nie drgnął. Odwdzięczył się jednak tym samym.

\- Zabini.

\- Wiesz, o co może chodzić? – zapytał Robert, siląc się na opanowany ton, choć dało się wyczuć w jego głosie nutkę niepokoju.

Regulus przez chwilę zastanawiał się na odpowiedzią, by wreszcie wzruszyć ramionami. Nie warto rozmyślać nad przyczyną wezwania przez Czarnego Pana, tym bardziej że za parę minut wszystko będzie jasne. O ile przyjdą na czas. Ruszyli więc żwawym krokiem, mając nadzieję, że nie dotrą jako ostatni. Na samą myśl o zwyczaju torturowania spóźnialskich, Regulus wzdrygnął się, nieznacznie przyspieszając.

Do gardła podeszła mu gula, kiedy wraz z Zabinim wtopili się w coraz to bardziej zwiększający się tłum zamaskowanych osób. Zemdliło go, a ze strachu prawie się potknął, patrząc, jak Nagini rozprawia się z jeszcze żywym zającem. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Bellatrix przygląda się temu zjawisku z zafascynowaniem. Wywrócił oczami, oddalając się parę kroków i stając przy mosiężnym dębie. Od zawsze wiedział, że nienormalność jest u jego kuzynki cechą wrodzoną a dziwaczność nabytą.

Ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że wiele osób lustruje go poniżającym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczył czoło i wmówił sobie urojenie. W każdym razie taką miał nadzieję, ponieważ nie pragnął być tej nocy rozrywką tych popieprzonych ludzi, których znał prawie od dziecka. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że oni wszyscy trafili pod ramiona Czarnego Pana. Gdyby teraz wybór należał do Regulusa, a nie jego rodziców, uciekłby stąd, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Musiał szybko przerwać myśl i otoczyć się szczelnym murem, ponieważ Czarny Pan teleportował się parę metrów dalej. Wykonał szybki i machinalny ukłon, nawet nie ośmielając się lekko podnieść wzroku. Czuł, jak po kościach przechodzi mu dreszcz, co świadczyło, że Voldemort skupił na nim swoje czerwone, szparowate spojrzenie. Z pewnością próbował dowiedzieć się, nad czym jego sługa zastanawiał w ciągu ostatnich dni, dlatego Regulus podesłał mu parę niewinnych myśli. Pot zaczął pojawiać się na czole Blacka i prawie upadł z wdzięczności, kiedy Czarny Pan odwrócił głowę.

Chwilę trwało zanim ktokolwiek zabrał głos. Trzeba było przecież czekać na specjalne pozwolenie, odznaczające się nieznacznym machnięciem ręki. Voldemort wyczarował sobie fotel, na którym bez skrępowania usiadł. Po chwili do jego bosych stóp podpełznął wąż, którego ten zaczął głaskać po głowie, co parę sekund wydając z siebie bliżej nieokreślone syknięcia.

Rozejrzał się, z ciekawością lustrując, jak tworzy się krąg wokół Czarnego Pana. Przyglądał się każdej postaci z osobna, starając się odczytać ich samopoczucie po zachowaniu ciała. Zauważył wahanie u jednej z nich i już wiedział, co się stanie. Ktoś wystąpił z szeregu, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę innych. Nawet samego Voldemorta.

\- Panie – zaczął mężczyzna, a po głosie Regulus poznał, że to Lucjusz – zastanawiałem się, czy…

Tymczasem nieopodal słychać było najpierw trzaśnięcie, a później wywołany nim szmer. Malfoy raptownie przerwał, odwracając się w tamtym kierunku. Zaklął siarczyście, kiedy nowoprzybyła osoba wręcz odepchnęła go na bok. Kobieta o piwnych oczach z wyższością popatrzyła na blondyna, prychając.

Regulus od razu ją poznał, mimo iż widział dziewczynę dopiero drugi raz w życiu.

\- Wszystko już gotowe, panie – skłoniła się, po czym uśmiechnęła z wyrazem, którego Black nie rozpoznał.

Samantha odrzuciła kaptur do tyłu, sprawiając, że jej brązowe włosy rozwiał silny podmuch wiatru.

OOO

\- Lily, halo, słuchasz mnie?

Do uszu dziewczyny dobiegł głos Patricka, który dodatkowo lekko nią potrząsnął, starając się wybudzić ją z letargu. Ocknęła się raptownie, po czym uśmiechnęła przepraszająco w stronę chłopaka. Ten westchnął głośno i wywrócił oczami.

Siedzieli właśnie w bibliotece i ze smutkiem spoglądali w okno, za którym pogoda zdecydowanie im nie sprzyjała. Luty zaczął się parę dni temu, przypominając uczniom o jeszcze trwającej zimie. Śnieg padał z zaciętością od wczoraj, przez co błonia zostały pokryte już pokaźną stertą białego puchu. A właściwie to większych lodowych bryłek, bo temperatura spadła aż do minus dwudziestu pięciu stopni Celsjusza, a mróz strasznie szczypał w policzki i nosy.

Od kiedy tylko Lily poznała prawdę i wróciła z domu Jamesa z przerwy świątecznej, trochę zamknęła się w sobie. Wolała sama przemierzać przez szkolne korytarze i milczeć, gdy ludzie rozprawiali na przeróżne tematy. Na lekcjach również się nie odzywała, chyba że profesorowie nalegali. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie wiedziała dokładnie, jaki czynnik wiąże się z jej przemianą. Wmawiała sobie, że zachowuje się, jak każde dziecko, które straciło rodziców, ale wiedziała, że jej zachowanie ma także związek z czasem, kiedy to nie była sobą. Czuła wstyd, patrząc kolejno na każdego z przyjaciół. Mimo iż zdawała sobie sprawę, że nikt nie ma do niej żalu, czasami widziała baczne spojrzenia, które zmieniały swój kierunek, gdy tylko kogoś przyłapała. Tym kimś najczęściej okazywał się James. Za każdym razem rozmawiając z Lily, wzdychał głośno, na pewno przypominając sobie wszystkie chwile, które razem spędzili na dobrej zabawie. Właściwie dziewczynie również ich brakowało, ale wiedziała, że odseparowanie się od Pottera będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Tym bardziej po ich szczerej rozmowie, jak tylko wrócili do szkoły. Zanim zdążyli wysiąść z pociągu, James złapał ją za ramię i zaprowadził do pustego przedziału.

\- Musimy pogadać, Liluś.

Evans pokiwała głową bez przekonania, ale nie dała dojść chłopakowi do głosu.

\- Dziękuję, Jim, za to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna. Tobie i twoim rodzicom. W ciągu tego czasu, w którym nie byłam sobą, bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się jak jeszcze nigdy. Traktuję cię jak rodzonego brata, mogę nawet powiedzieć, że cię tak właśnie kocham. Dlatego proszę, nie psujmy tego. Sam dobrze wiesz, jak wspaniale było, kiedy traktowaliśmy się jak rodzeństwo…

\- Nie, Lily – wtrącił się James, a przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas – to ty mnie tak traktowałaś. Dobrze wiesz, że ja nigdy nie chciałem być twoim bratem tylko kimś innym, ważniejszym.

Evans spuściła wzrok, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że tak będzie dla nas lepiej?

\- Dla ciebie może i owszem, bo dla mnie niekoniecznie – zaprzeczył, po czym usiadł koło dziewczyny. Objął ją jedną ręką w pasie i nieznacznie do siebie przyciągnął. – Musisz zrozumieć, że to, co do mnie czujesz, to nie miłość braterska, ale…

\- James! – wykrzyknęła, odsuwając się od niego. – Czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś przestać wmawiać mi to, co do ciebie czuję?! Pozwól, że sama o tym zadecyduję. I naprawdę przykro mi, że nie potrafię dać ci tego, czego oczekujesz. Nie patrzę na ciebie w ten sposób, rozumiesz?

Uspokoiła się raptownie, widząc, jak jego czekoladowe tęczówki zasnuła mgła.

\- Patrzysz, tylko jeszcze nie doszłaś do prawdy. Poczekam na ciebie, Liluś.

\- Proszę cię, nie przedobrzaj. Mylisz się. Dlatego błagam, pozbądź się tej młodzieńczej niby miłości. Rozumiem, że jako dziecko chciałeś wszystkim i sobie udowodnić, jaki jesteś wspaniały i że żadna dziewczyna ci się nie oprze. Nie sądzisz, że pora dać sobie z tym wreszcie spokój? Dorośnij, James.

\- Ale to nie…

\- Cicho – przerwała mu Lily, podchodząc do chłopaka i kładąc mu ręce na ramionach. – Jako twoja przyjaciółka wręcz jestem zmuszona wyleczyć cię z tego chorego i nic nieznaczącego uczucia. Zobaczysz, wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

Mówiąc to, poczuła, jak po jej policzku spływa pojedyncza łza, więc szybko wtuliła się w tors Pottera, by ten nic nie zauważył. Na szczęście James był tak zaskoczony słowami rudowłosej, że nawet nie odwzajemnił uścisku.

\- To ty się mylisz, Lily Evans.

Pewnym ruchem odsunął ją od siebie i po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą z bijącymi myślami. Była jednak całkowicie pewna swoich logicznych słów, chociaż jej wstrząsające dreszczami ciało zdawało się mówić coś innego.

Patrick westchnął ociężale, widząc swoją dziewczynę pogrążoną w zadumie. Oparł podbródek na rękach, wpatrując się w jej odległe spojrzenie. W ich relacji wszystko było wręcz idealne, dopóki Lily raptownie nie odrywała się od rzeczywistości, a nad jej ciałem i umysłem władzę przejmowały wspomnienia. Smith nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował wyciągnąć od Gryfonki głównego tematu jej rozważań, ale ta nic mu nie chciała powiedzieć. Dopóty nie zagroził, że wykorzysta czar Legilimens, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na własną rękę. Do tej pory pamiętał to przerażone zielone spojrzenie. Łamiącym się głosem dziewczyna opowiedziała mu o rozmowie z Potterem, o której po prostu nie dawała rady zapomnieć. Patrick z bólem serca dowiedział się o uczuciach Lily, mimo iż ta w ogóle nie zdawała sobie z nich sprawy. Jako typowy samiec, na sto procent nie zamierzał jej tego uświadamiać. Tym bardziej że coraz wyraźniej widać było, że to w towarzystwie Patricka się rozluźniała, zapominała o problemach. Chłopak specjalnie prawił jej komplementy, ponieważ ta rumieniła się lekko, a kiedy przypadkiem dotykał jej dłoni, widział, jak przez jej ciało przebiegają ciarki. O bycie razem zapytał po ich pocałunku niecałe dwa tygodnie temu. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak strasznie niepewnie się czuł, zanim ta się zgodziła. A trwało to dłuższą chwilę. Wówczas zagryzła wargi i przymknęła powieki, zastanawiając się dogłębnie. Wreszcie po paru minutach, Patrick miał wrażenie, jakby minęła cała wieczność, kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- McGonagall może mnie zabić, ale nie dopiszę nic więcej. Te dwa zwoje pergaminu będą musiały jej wystarczyć.

Lily odrzuciła ręce lekko od siebie i zaczęła wkładać pióro, atrament i pergaminy do swojej torby. Zamknęła również tom, z pomocy którego korzystała.

\- Kochanie, nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale McGonagall prosiła tylko o niecałą stronę. Mówiła, że strasznie trudno będzie wysupłać coś więcej na ten temat, a znalezienie czegoś w książkach z biblioteki graniczy z cudem.

Rudowłosa zrobiła zdziwioną minę, wzruszyła ramionami, ale uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Uwielbiała być doskonale przygotowana na zajęcia, ponieważ wtedy czuła, że dała z siebie wszystko. No i miała nadzieję na zdobycie jakichś dodatkowych punktów.

\- No trudno.

Patrick parsknął śmiechem, nie dając po sobie poznać nagłej zmiany samopoczucia. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że do biblioteki wchodzi Remus w towarzystwie tego przeklętego Blacka. Rozmawiają o czymś zaciekle, prawdopodobnie sprzeczając się o jakiś durny szczegół. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, ale Smith od razu znielubił tego pyszałkowatego i mającego o sobie zbyt wygórowane mniemanie chłopaka. Starał się jednak nie obnosić negatywnymi uczuciami w obecności Lily i to do tego skierowanych prosto na jej najlepszych przyjaciół.

Dziewczyna wstała z godnością i po raz ostatni rzucając zawiedzione spojrzenie na pogodę za oknem, wyciągnęła dłoń do Krukona. Smith bez namysłu ją złapał i mocno uścisnął. Sam nie mógł się doczekać poprawienia warunków atmosferycznych, ponieważ spacery przed obiadem albo po kolacji stały się dla nich już tradycją.

\- Hej, Lilka, czekaj!

Domniemana spojrzała na prawo, skąd dobiegło wołanie. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc biegnącego w ich stronę Łapę.

\- Panie Black, proszę o ciszę, to biblioteka, a nie Wielka Sala – upomniała pani Stabilo, patrząc na Gryfona ze zdenerwowaniem. Ten tylko kiwnął głową, po czym wyciągnął niczego niespodziewającą się Evans w stronę wyjścia.

\- Łapa, co robisz?

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale chłopak trzymał nadzwyczaj mocno. Syknęła więc cicho, dzięki czemu ten oprzytomniał. Popatrzył na przyjaciółkę przepraszająco, ale widząc, jak za jej plecami pojawia się nieźle rozdrażniony Smith, poirytował się.

\- Czy on zawsze musi za tobą latać jak pies?

Lily zrobiła oburzoną minę i wzięła Patricka pod ramię, na widok czego Syriusz wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk przypominający skowyt. Krukon uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę.

Evans czekała na dalsze słowa w milczeniu, lecz te zdawały się nie nadchodzić.

\- Tak?

\- Na osobności.

Lily prychnęła, mając serdecznie dość tych przepychanek pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi a chłopakiem. Jak tylko Syriusz, James lub Remus pojawiali się na horyzoncie, Patrick natychmiast się wykręcał i odchodził. Za to jeżeli było odwrotnie… to i tak Patrick odchodził. Czy najważniejsze osoby w jej życiu po prostu nie mogły się jakoś dogadać? Albo przynajmniej zacząć tolerować?

\- To naprawdę ważne, Lilka. Podana została pewna… informacja na pewien temat – mówiąc to, szczególnym wzrokiem popatrzył na Smitha. Evans wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, zaczynając uświadamiać sobie, o czym mówi Łapa.

\- Patrick, muszę…

\- Jasne, rozumiem, Liluś – uśmiechnął się jak najbardziej szczerze potrafił, po czym musnął jej usta własnymi. – Do zobaczenia na transmutacji.

Kiedy chłopak zniknął za korytarzem, rudowłosa skierowała spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Po chwili zaczęła głośno chichotać, widząc jego obrzydzoną minę. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu z jej gardła wydobył się szczery śmiech, którym w mgnieniu oka zaraziła Syriusza. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, z czego śmieje się dziewczyna. W takich nastrojach weszli do Wielkiej Sali, a ich radość rozniosła się po wszystkich kątach. Wręcz słaniając się na sobie, ledwo dotarli na miejsca obok zaskoczonej reszty.

\- Nie chciałbym wam przerywać, ale… – wtrącił się James, rujnując tym samym wesołą atmosferę. – Lily, powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć.

Podał dziewczynie gazetę, gdzie na pierwszej stronie widniał mrożący krew w żyłach nagłówek. _Pożar w Staplehurst, sto dwadzieścia dwie osoby zginęły_. Szybko przeleciała wzrokiem po tekście, nawet się nie zagłębiając. Zerknęła jeszcze na zdjęcia masakry, po czym natychmiast odrzuciła Proroka jak najdalej.

\- Nie chcę tego czytać.

\- Ale to nie wszystko – westchnęła dotąd milcząca Dorcas. – Na drugiej stronie pojawił się artykuł, że na terenach Bułgarii i Francji codziennie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znika przynajmniej jedna osoba. Wspólnie ustaliliśmy, że na pewno stoi za tym Voldemort, chociaż nie było o nim ani jednej wzmianki. Nawet redakcja takiego szmatławca jak Prorok Codzienny boi się snuć wnioski na te tematy. Świat coraz bardziej wyczuwa nadchodzące zagrożenie.

Już od jakiegoś czasu wspólnie postanowili zbierać wszystkie informacje na temat Voldemorta, aby w przyszłości móc je wykorzystać. Jak tylko skończą szkołę, staną u boku ludzi walczących przeciwko ciągle szerzącemu się złu. Na razie jednak niewiele mogli zdziałać, z racji tego, iż byli niepełnoletni. Mimo to pragnęli być przygotowani na wszystko.

\- A góra nic z tym nie robi.

\- Ministerstwo jak zawsze wszystko ma w dupie. Publicznie nie przyznaliby się do niebezpieczeństwa nawet, gdyby stanął przed nimi sam Voldemort i zaczął krzyczeć „to ja, to ja zrobiłem!"

Lily popatrzyła z czułością na Jamesa, nie mogąc powstrzymać minimalnego uśmiechu. Strasznie brakowało jej towarzystwa przyjaciela i tych jego głupich, ale potrafiących rozładować nawet trupią atmosferę dowcipów.

Poczuła, jak ktoś daje jej sójkę w bok, a widząc, że to Dor, która dodatkowo zaczęła śmiesznie poruszać brwiami w górę i w dół, prychnęła. „Chyba zwariowałaś", przekazała bezgłośnie przyjaciółce, na co ta pokręciła zaprzeczająco głową. „Patrick", dopowiedziała Lily, a tym samym sprawiła, że Meadows przestała się uśmiechać. Dorcas miała wrażenie, że Ruda odsuwa się od nich, kiedy bardziej otwiera się przed Krukonem. Postanowiła więc powstrzymać jakoś przyjaciółkę przed złym wyborem. Tym bardziej że idealny chłopak siedział dokładnie obok niej.

\- Trzeba będzie go powstrzymać…

Anne wypowiedziała słowa, które przeszły przez myśl każdemu z osobna.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył przytaknąć, przerwały im zaskoczone głosy reszty uczniów, widzące, jak dyrektor podchodzi do ambony. Zdecydowanie takie zachowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a było rzadkością i przeważnie chodziło o coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego.

\- Smacznego, moi drodzy – rozpoczął staruszek, ale na jego twarzy nie pojawił się tak dobrze wszystkim znany dobrotliwy uśmieszek. – Mam dla was dość przykrą wiadomość. Otóż wyjazd do Durmstrangu został odwołany. Podobnie jak ich wizyta u nas w następnym roku.

Przez salę przeszły jęki zawodu.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o Beauxbatons, tamtejsza pani dyrektor jeszcze niczego nie postanowiła.

O dziwo, bez słowa podziękowania, Dumbledore usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Popił wodę z kielicha, ale nie wziął nic więcej do ust, dogłębnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Voldemort nawet nieświadomie rujnuje nam życie.

Syriuszowi odpowiedziało milczenie.

OOO

Dorcas bez mrugnięcia z uwagą wpatrywała się w Syriusza, a chłopak odwdzięczał się tym samym. Jedynie James co chwila wywracał oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciele zachowują się jak dzieci.

Łapa zamknął powieki i jęknął.

\- Przegrałeś! – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i z rozkoszą zjadła ostatnią czekoladową żabę, o którą się założyli. – Kiedy się nauczysz, Black, że w tej grze po prostu nie mam sobie równych.

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy, Meadows.

\- Oboje jesteście śmieszni. Jakbyście nie mieli co innego do roboty – prychnął James i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od południa. – Łapciu mój najdroższy, powiedz mi, o co chodziło na obiedzie z Lily?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Teraz to ty przegrałaś, Dorciu. Jutro proszę o zwrot mojej żaby. Mówiłem, że nie wytrzyma długo.

\- Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał?!

\- Czy wy się o mnie założyliście? – otworzył szeroko oczy Potter, a widząc skruszone miny przyjaciół, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Założył ręce na piersi i bezceremonialnie odwrócił głowę. Mimo to kątem oka widział, jak Dorcas i Syriusz rzucają sobie pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie, co go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało.

\- A propos, gdzie nasza Lilka?

\- Znowu umówiła się ze swoim Krukonem – westchnęła Meadows, a tym samym zamknęła temat dotyczący bezpośrednio rudowłosej. – A właśnie! Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, chłopaki!

Podskoczyła na siedzeniu, a James i Syriusz od razu wiedzieli, że dziewczyna ma im do przekazania dość interesującą nowinkę.

\- Nigdy nie zgadniecie, kogo dzisiaj spotkałam w jednym z tajemniczych przejść. Oczywiście, obiecałam nic nikomu na ten temat nie mówić, ale… W każdym razie tam był Remus z Lissie!

Gryfoni zerknęli po sobie całkiem nieprzejęci.

\- No i co z tego? Dzisiaj też z Rogaczem przechodziliśmy przez korytarz w garbie Jednookiej Wiedźmy, żeby nie spóźnić się na zielarstwo.

\- Mężczyźni… Nie rozumiecie, że oni się tam całowali?

Jednocześnie Potter i Black zrobili wielkie oczy, które prawie wyszły im z orbit. W życiu nie spodziewali się, że ich przyjaciół pociągnie ku sobie. Właściwie to gdyby mieli wybierać, to prędzej sparowaliby Remusa z Anne. Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że są dumni z kumpla. Tylko szkoda, że sam ich o tym nie poinformował, ale Łapa i Rogacz doskonale go podpuszczą i nauczą, żeby następnym razem wręcz się im spowiadał.

\- Czyli można powiedzieć, że są razem?

\- Kto jest razem?

Anne weszła do pokoju akurat w momencie, aby usłyszeć ostatnie zdanie. Kiedy jednak dowiedziała się prawdy, na jej czole pojawiła się zmarszczka, a zaskoczenie spowodowało, że stanęła jak wryta. Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i nie chcąc już nic na ten temat słyszeć, przeprosiła, po czym oddaliła się do pokoju. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później może do tego dojść, ale ona już upora się z uczuciem do Lupina. Już i tak było jej ciężko, kiedy Remus rzekomo chodził z Lily.

Miała już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich bredni dotyczących miłości.

Sięgnęła po książkę i otworzyła na zaznaczonej stronie. Ostatnimi czasy wręcz uwielbiała horrory i kryminały wszelakiej maści. Czytając, wchodziła do całkiem innej rzeczywistości. Stawała się jednym z głównych bohaterów i wraz nim przeżywała każdą emocję, poznawała każdą tajemnicę. Mogła zrobić wszystko, a zarazem nic konkretnego. Była czynna i bierna. Takie życie zdecydowanie bardziej jej się podobało, bo odznaczało się lekkością ducha oraz – teoretycznie – brakiem problemów. A kiedy już takowe się pojawiały, to Anne i tak wiedziała, że będzie dobrze.

Zawsze wybierała powieści z happy endem.


	30. 28

**28\. Po co nosić maskę, gdy nie ma się już twarzy?**

~Emil Cioran

Ku wielkiej radości uczniów, nareszcie nadeszła sobota, a wraz z nią błogie lenistwo. Niemal każdy, kto miał jakiekolwiek szkolne zaległości, zostawiał je na jutro. Dzisiaj głowę zajmowały bardziej obiecujące myśli, które dotyczyły spotkania sam na sam z ukochaną, najzwyklejszej rozmowy z przyjacielem, odprężającego i samotnego kontaktu z naturą, ćwiczeń do zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami meczu quidditcha czy chwili odetchnienia z zajmującą książką w rękach.

James i Syriusz wybrali trochę inny sposób relaksu, ponieważ spali. I nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby na zegarach nie wybiła już dwunasta w południe. Siedzieli wczoraj do późna, wspominając stare i dobre czasy, co jakiś czas zapijając wspomnienia mugolskim alkoholem. Do tej pory nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, kto załatwił im aż tak mocne diabły, po których niemiłosiernie paliło gardło.

Na szczęście wystarczyło tylko krótkie i dość łatwe zaklęcie powstrzymujące kaca, by czuć się… trochę lepiej.

\- Już nigdy więcej nie wezmę tego mugolskiego szajsu do ust – poskarżył się Łapa, przymykając oczy, bo zaglądające przez okno jarzące słońce mimo wszystko nie dawało spokoju.

\- Ja też.

\- A przynajmniej do następnego weekendu.

James wyszczerzył się, z ukosa patrząc na przyjaciela. Chłopcy nie mieli jeszcze siedemnastu lat, a więc pili bezprawnie. Tym bardziej na terenie szkoły, co było absolutnie zabronione i groziło albo powiadomieniem rodziców i srogim szlabanem, albo zawieszeniem w prawach ucznia. Nie chcieli jednak dać sobie z tym spokoju. Ba! Czasami wręcz zakładali się o to, kto więcej wypije i będzie przy tym bardziej trzeźwy.

\- To co? Wpadamy dzisiaj do Hogsmeade? – zaczął Potter, ubierając czystą koszulkę, a swoje kroki zwracając w stronę łazienki. Przemył wodą zaspaną twarz, szybko wyczyścił zęby i jeszcze mocniej rozczochrał włosy. – Kończy mi się zapas łajnobomb.

\- Czyżbyś myślał o jakimś nowym dowcipie?

\- Nie – uśmiechnął się Rogacz – ale łajnobomb nigdy za wiele.

\- I tak wiem, że szykujesz coś specjalnego – mówiąc to, Syriusz wywrócił oczami i narzucił na siebie sweter. – To chodźmy teraz na obiad, a z powrotem wybierzmy się tam obrazem na trzecim piętrze. Co ty na to? Chyba że masz zamiar wykorzystać jakieś inne przejście, chociaż szczerze mówiąc, nie będzie mi się chciało przechodzić cały zamek wzdłuż i wszerz.

Rogacz w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, zapatrzywszy się w niebo za oknem.

Black westchnął z rezygnacją. Wczorajszej nocy Syriusz specjalnie zaprawił Jamesa, by wydobyć od niego co poniektóre informacje. Wiadomym przecież było, że na trzeźwo Rogacz nie puściłby pary z ust, a dzięki tej niewinnej sztuczce Łapa przynajmniej wiedział, na czym stoi jego przyjaciel i w jaki sposób próbować mu pomóc. Musiał przyznać, że w trakcie rozmowy momentami był trochę zły za obsesję i upartość Jamesa, bo bez względu o czym by nie dyskutowali, temat zawsze wracał na Evans. Czasami Black zastanawiał się, czy w którymś momencie rzekoma miłość do Lily nie przerodziła się w psychiczną chorobę.

Te chaotyczne rozmyślania przerwało wtargnięcie Petera do dormitorium. Widząc Jamesa i Syriusza, rzucił im pogardliwe spojrzenie. Stał w drzwiach jeszcze parę sekund, by bez słowa podejść do kufra, wyciągnąć z niego bliżej nieokreśloną rzecz i z równie dumną postawą skierować się do wyjścia.

\- Glizdek, czy coś…

Rogacz zamilkł, kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował, że od jakiegoś czasu kompletnie nie rozmawiał z przyjacielem. Zrobiło mu się żal Petera, ale przede wszystkim czuł wstyd. Jak mógł być aż tak zajęty sobą, żeby nie zwrócić uwagi na otaczających go przyjaciół? Wbrew wszystkiemu Peter nie zachowywał się normalnie. Właściwie to przez moment James w jego brązowych oczach dostrzegł całkowicie inną osobę traktującą ludzi niczym robaki. Albo starającą się traktować.

Popatrzył z niepokojem na Syriusza.

\- Nie uważasz, że z Peterem…

\- Coś jest nie tak? – dokończył Syriusz. - Tak.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza.

\- Co ty na to, żebyśmy zrezygnowali dzisiaj z obiadu i Hogsmeade? – zapytał James i właściwie nie oczekując odpowiedzi, jednym susem doskoczył do szafy. Jakiś czas grzebał w niej starannie, by wyciągnąć najpierw pelerynę niewidkę, a potem większy pergamin. Przesunął po nim końcem różdżki, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. W mig na żółtej powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się kontury i wiele krążących wokół kropek z nazwiskami. W skupieniu rozpoczął przeglądać wszystkie warstwy papieru.

\- A musimy z obiadu?

James podniósł głowę, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Dobra, ale później pójdziemy do kuchni. A tak w ogóle to chodzi za mną kawa z odrobiną spienionego mleka…

Syriusz westchnął smętnie, przypominając sobie też przecudny aromat i smak.

\- Lepiej mi pomóż, to szybciej się uwiniemy – zarządził James, rzucając w Syriusza plikiem pergaminów.

Nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy ciszę w dormitorium przerwał krzyk Syriusza.

\- Jest!

Łapa zwinnym ruchem zarzucił na siebie pelerynę, którą po chwili okrył również Jamesa. – Kieruje się w stronę lochów.

\- Po co?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś czuję, że wpakował się w niezłe łajno. W końcu kto normalny szedłby prosto do jaskini węży?

\- Może Peter nawdychał się oparów z eliksirów? – zaproponował James z kwaśną miną.

Starali się biec korytarzami jak najciszej potrafili, zręcznie omijając napotykanych po drodze uczniów. Nie byłoby miło, gdyby na kogoś przez pomyłkę wpadli. Jeszcze skonfiskowaliby im pelerynę niewidkę, a do tego nie mogli dopuścić. Tylko dzięki niej udawało im się niepostrzeżenie zrobić aż tyle kawałów i straszna byłaby szkoda, gdyby te raptownie się skończyły. W końcu czym byłaby szkoła bez legendarnych Huncwotów i ich niezaprzeczalnie najlepszych żartów?

Syriusz, który trzymał w dłoniach mapę, raptownie się zatrzymał, przez co James niechcący na niego wpadł. Potter chciał powiedzieć coś do słuchu przyjacielowi, jednak szybko zaniechał. Patrzył prosto na Malfoya, Yaxleya i najstarszą Blackównę, którzy bezceremonialnie drwili z Glizdogona.

\- Jesteś pewien, Pettigrew? – zakpiła Bellatrix. – Nie stchórzysz i nie uciekniesz jak szczur?

Peter, będąc lekko przerażonym, machinalnie i szybko pokręcił głową, wywołując tym samym śmiech u Heathera.

Nagle do uszu zebranych dotarł skądś głośny syk.

James za to przeklął szpetnie w myślach, patrząc przepraszająco na obolałą minę Syriusza, któremu niechcący nadepnął na stopę.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin! – warknął zdenerwowany Malfoy, dając parę kroków do przodu. – Wiem, że tu jesteście! _Accio_ peleryna!

Huncwoci bez zastanowienia mocniej złapali za materiał, aby ten przypadkiem nie pofrunął prosto w ręce Ślizgona. Ze zdziwieniem zorientowali się, że peleryna niewidka ani drgnęła. Wypuścili z ulgą wstrzymywane powietrze. Szybko musieli się zreflektować, gdyż Bellatrix z furią w oczach zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia gdzie popadnie. Cofnęli się o parę kroków, nawet nie śmiąc zdradzić miejsca swojej kryjówki. Nie chcieli, aby Peter miał większe kłopoty. Tym bardziej że aktualnie znajdował się w rękach Ślizgonów. I to dosłownie, ponieważ Yaxley trzymał go za ramię.

\- Popieprzyło cię, Bella? – doskoczył do dziewczyny Lucjusz, starając się wyrwać jej różdżkę. – Chcesz przyciągnąć tutaj nauczycieli? Myśl czasem, idiotko!

Bellatrix zmrużyła groźnie powieki.

\- Idziemy.

Malfoy popchnął Gryfona w stronę przejścia do pokoju Slytherinu.

\- Musimy go odbić – szepnął Syriusz Jamesowi do ucha. – Przecież nie możemy zostawić Glizdka na pastwę węży.

\- Zwariowałeś? Jeżeli Glizdek z nimi spiskuje, będzie miał przesrane. Będzie zdrajcą, Łapa. Słuchaj. Ale nie, posłuchaj mnie – chwycił przyjaciela za rękę, widząc, że Syriusz zaczyna podchodzić bliżej. - Wrócimy teraz do…

\- Przecież znamy hasło! Jesteśmy też pod peleryną, o czym nikt oprócz nas nie wie. To idealna szansa, by zobaczyć, co łączy Glizdka z tą czystokrwistą bandą idiotów!

\- Lepiej zrobimy, jeżeli pójdziemy do dormitorium i tam na niego poczekamy, obserwując mapę. Poza tym dziwnie będzie wyglądać Kamienna Ściana, która nagle sama się odsunie.

James wyglądał i mówił bardzo poważnie, wywołując tym samym zaskoczenie u Łapy.

\- Co się z tobą stało, Rogacz?

\- Myślę i tobie też radzę zacząć.

\- A to przypadkiem nie boli?

Potter uniósł brwi do góry i parsknął śmiechem. W lepszych humorach skierowali kroki do dormitorium, postanawiając jednak wcześniej zahaczyć o kuchnię. Pora obiadowa skończyła się godzinę temu, a byli cholernie głodni. Zdjęli pelerynę w jednej z pustych klas, by szło im się wygodniej. Nie chcieli tracić czasu, więc zaczęli zastanawiać się nad przyczynami dziwnego zachowania Glizdogona.

Nagle wpadli prosto na Lily, która trzymała za rękę jakiegoś małego chłopca.

OOO

Dumbledore z uwagą wpatrywał się w kominek. Siedział na fotelu w gabinecie, rozmyślając i jednocześnie rozmawiając z portretami byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Pierwsze parę tygodni tuż po objęciu stanowiska po profesorze Dippecie, nie potrafił przeboleć, że dosłownie patrzyli mu na ręce. Czuł się mało swobodnie. Niemniej, wraz z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaił się do obecności martwych poprzedników, a nawet był rad z ich na początku częstej, a później coraz rzadszej pomocy.

\- Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić, Albusie? – zapytał Everard. – Powiesz reszcie?

\- Tak. Myślę, że na razie wystarczy wtajemniczyć Josepha, Alastora, Edgara, no i paru innych przyjaciół.

\- Tylko ich? – prychnął Nigellus. – Blackowie to wspaniały i czystokrwisty ród, którego nie powinieneś pomijać. Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Dobrze wiesz, Phineasie, że Blackowie w stu procentach popierają głoszone „prawdy" Voldemorta. Nie można im ufać.

Od kiedy Albus po raz pierwszy usłyszał o poczynaniach Toma Riddle'a, którego bądź co bądź sam sprowadził do szkoły, od razu się zainteresował. Przeglądał wszystkie artykuły, zbierał informacje. Ciągle próbował dowiadywać się czegoś nowego, a coraz straszniejsza wiedza wcale nie zmniejszała zmarszczki na jego czole. Jakiś czas temu postanowił zacząć działać. Nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż sytuacja nabierze rozpędu i zło zacznie chodzić po ulicach, siejąc panikę, ból i rozpacz. Chociaż ostatnio w gazetach nie pojawiało się nic innego. Albus ze smutkiem zauważył, że dziecięca, niewinna radość, jaka jeszcze parę lat temu nie opuszczała murów Hogwartu, teraz zamieniła się w bezdenny smutek i ciągłe zamartwianie losem najbliższych osób.

Kątem oka zerknął przez okno na pokryte śniegiem błonia i aż westchnął z rozkoszy. Uwielbiał zimę nade wszystkie pory roku. Świat wydawał się bezbronny, czysty, po prostu piękny. Śnieg miał w sobie coś z magii, mróz przyjemnie szczypał w nos, a wypuszczana z oddechem para wywoływała uśmiech. Po spacerze zmarznięte ciało przyjemnie ocieplała gorąca czekolada lub miód pitny dla bardziej wybrednych.

\- Dzień dobry, Albusie.

Dumbledore drgnął, widząc parę piwnych oczu Josepha Roshida. Po chwili spojrzenie przeniósł nieco niżej, wprost na małego chłopca z niebieskimi włosami. Ze zdziwienia uniósł brwi.

Pan Roshid parsknął śmiechem.

\- Harry postanowił pobawić się eliksirami. Nie pytaj – zakończył temat i wziął syna na ręce, by ten przypadkiem nie nabroił, tym bardziej że malec już zaczął kierować się do dziwnie wyglądających sprzętów. – Wybacz, Albusie, ale nie miałem go z kim zostawić. Zaraz pójdę poszukać Lissie, to go popilnuje, a my będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Ten mały chochlik nie wysiedzi na miejscu pięciu minut i będzie nam tylko przeszkadzał. To nie będzie problem, prawda?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, wyciągając w kierunku chłopca miseczkę z mugolskimi cukierkami, które ostatnio koiły jego podniebienie. Jak się spodziewał, Harry rzucił się na słodycze i dumnie pokazał ojcu pełne garści. Joseph w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Dumbledore, wstając z krzesła i idąc w stronę ogromnych, dębowych drzwi. – Właściwie to nawet lepiej, bo obiecałem zajrzeć na moment do Horacy'ego w sprawie zakupu paru składników.

Mężczyźni wraz z Harrym zeszli spokojnie po schodach, ale kiedy dotarli do końca korytarza, musieli się rozdzielić. Joseph z tęsknotą przyglądał się murom Hogwartu, wspominając czasy, gdy sam był jeszcze uczniem. Z czułością popatrzył na synka. Chłopiec nawet nie spodziewał się, że za parę lat będzie przemierzał te korytarze z całkowicie innych powodów niż poszukiwanie siostry.

\- Gdzie idziemy, tato? – zapytał malec, zagryzając dolną wargę.

\- Do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Musimy znaleźć Liss. Zostaniesz z nią przez chwilę, dobrze, Harry? Tata musi załatwić pilną sprawę.

\- To szybko! Biegnij, tato! Muszę opowiedzieć Lisi historyjkę z tym szczurem! – wykrzyknął z radością chłopiec, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku ojca. Joseph na tyle jednak znał syna, że nie dał się sprowokować. Trzymał mocno, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, Harry uciekłby prosto przed siebie. A później pan Roshid musiałby go szukać po całym Hogwarcie, co raczej nie byłoby zbyt interesującym zajęciem.

Wychodząc zza zakrętu o mały włos nie zderzył się z dwoma dziewczynami, które głośno się o coś sprzeczały. Szybko zamilkły, widząc, że wpadły na jakiegoś starszego pana z dzieckiem. Mimo wszystko był to niecodzienny widok w Hogwarcie.

Nagle brunetce zaświeciły oczy.

\- Pan Roshid? – zapytała trochę niepewnie, ale gdy mężczyzna pokiwał głową, uśmiechnęła się serdecznie. – A ty to pewnie Harry, prawda? Jestem Dorcas.

Wyciągnęła rękę, którą Joseph uścisnął niemal natychmiastowo.

\- Dorcas Meadows, tak? Lissie opowiadała mi o tobie co nieco.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pan jej wtedy nie słuchał – parsknęła śmiechem. – Pewnie bredziła.

Joseph otwierał buzię, aby odpowiedzieć równie żartobliwie, ale poczuł, jak Harry ciągnie go za rękaw. Spojrzał na syna i zorientował się, że mały powoli traci cierpliwość. Westchnął ociężale. Musiał się śpieszyć, ponieważ nie chciał, by Harry narobił rabanu.

\- Widziałaś gdzieś może Liss?

Dorcas zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Ostatnio była z Remusem i Lily w bibliotece, ale pewnie już poszli do wieży Gryfonów. Jeżeli skręci pan teraz w prawo, to może zdąży pan przed nimi. Jakby się jednak nie udało, hasło to „rodzynki w czekoladzie". A teraz przepraszam, ale obiecałam komuś, że pójdziemy razem do Hogsmeade.

Joseph kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i nim się zorientował, dziewczyny go wyminęły. Mężczyzna czuł, że nie będzie miał problemu ze znalezieniem pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

\- Harry, uspokój się – westchnął głośno, czując szarpanie. – Zaraz…

\- Lisi!

Chłopiec od razu zauważył na końcu korytarza znajomą burzę rudych włosów. Bez zastanowienia wyrwał się ojcu i poleciał do siostry. Wpadł na nią, uśmiechając się szeroko. Lissie wybałuszyła oczy, będąc w kompletnym szoku. Lily i Remus, z którymi wracała do wieży, również wyglądali na zdezorientowanych.

\- Harry! Ile razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś się grzecznie zachowywał? Cześć, kochanie – zwrócił się do córki, a jego rysy momentalnie złagodniały. Nie widział jej prawie od siedmiu miesięcy i niesamowicie się stęsknił.

Lissie szybko puściła rękę Remusa, co nie uszło uwadze Josepha, i pocałowała ojca w policzek.

\- Co tutaj robisz, tato? I to jeszcze z Harrym.

Uśmiechnęła się do brata kurczowo trzymającego ją za ramię i zmierzwiła mu włosy. Pięciolatek wydął śmiesznie usta, ale nie mógł się teraz denerwować. Miał przecież Lisi tyle do opowiedzenia!

\- Dzień dobry, panie Roshid. Jestem Remus Lupin – przywitał się i podał rękę Josephowi. Za jego przykładem poszła Lily, która z ciekawością przyglądała się bratu swojej przyjaciółki. Harry również zwrócił na nią uwagę i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Ty też masz czerwone włosy. Dlaczego?

\- A czemu ty masz niebieskie?

Lily uniosła brwi do góry, czekając na odpowiedź. Nigdy w życiu nie widziała tak słodkiego dziecka, w którego oczach jawił się zawadiacki błysk. Przeczuwała, że jest z niego mały urwisek.

\- Wylałem na siebie eliksir – wypiął dumnie pierś – a ty też?

\- Nie – zaśmiała się – ja się już taka urodziłam.

\- Masz takie same włosy jak Lisi. Mogę je dotknąć?

\- Harry! – skarcił chłopca ojciec. – Przepraszam za niego. Harry nigdy nie potrafi się zachować w towarzystwie, a potem ja muszę się za niego tłumaczyć.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – uśmiechnęła się Lily i kucnęła obok chłopca. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę głowę, po czym podała mu kosmyk włosów. – Proszę bardzo.

Joseph pokręcił głową, widząc, jak Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami zaczyna bawić się włosami Lily. Bez dalszego komentarza zwrócił się do córki, która szeptała coś na ucho temu chłopakowi… Remusowi. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że pomiędzy tą dwójką jest coś więcej niż przyjaźń i oczywiście nie byłby dobrym ojcem, gdyby nie zaczął drążyć tematu.

\- Lissie, kochanie, czy ten młodzieniec to twój chłopak?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, kiwając powoli głową, a Remus lekko skrępował.

\- Od kiedy się spotykacie?

\- Jakoś od świąt – zamyśliła się Lissie, dalej nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać po ojcu. – Miałam ci powiedzieć, ale jakoś tak wyszło, że…

\- Córeczko, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Postąpiłaś tak, jak uważałaś to za słuszne. Chciałbym jednak dowiedzieć się o Remusie paru rzeczy. Jak tylko porozmawiam z Albusem, z wami też będę sobie musiał uciąć pogawędkę.

\- Ale tato... – jęknęła dziewczyna.

\- Żadne "ale", Lissie. Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy aby Remus traktuje cię należycie. Żeby się dalej spotykać, musicie zdobyć moje pozwolenie. I nie patrz tak na mnie, kochanie.

\- To jest niesprawiedliwe. Mogę się spotykać z kim zechcę!

\- Khm – wtrąciła się Lily, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich – jeżeli pan chce, panie Roshid, to mogę zająć się Harrym, a pan porozmawia z Liss i Remusem. I z profesorem Dumbledore'em.

Lupin tak spojrzał na przyjaciółkę, że Evans od razu opuściła wzrok.

\- Byłbym ci niesamowicie wdzięczny, Lily – uśmiechnął się do Gryfonki, po czym spojrzał na syna. – Harry, pójdziesz teraz z Lily, dobrze? Tata musi porozmawiać z Lissie.

\- Coś przeskrobała?

Joseph nie odpowiedział, więc chłopiec tylko wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnął się do Lily i złapał ją za rękę, próbując ciągnąć przed siebie.

\- Chodź, pokażesz mi zamek?

Lily przytaknęła i po raz ostatni rzuciła przepraszające spojrzenie przyjaciołom. Nie chciała ich tak wrabiać, ale pomyślała, że tak będzie najlepiej. Chciała, żeby pan Roshid od razu poznał chłopaka córki, by później nie miał do niej pretensji. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu związek jej przyjaciół wskoczy na wyższy poziom i będą ze sobą jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwi. Rudowłosa przeczuwała, że powoli zaczęła budować się ich przyszłość i całym sercem pragnęła, by Lissie i Remus byli razem jak najdłużej, a najlepiej to do końca.

W lepszym humorze zaczęła pokazywać Harry'emu zakamarki Hogwartu i to właśnie doprowadziło ją do sytuacji, kiedy twarzą twarz stanęła z Jamesem i Syriuszem.

Uśmiechnęła się do nich serdecznie, a chłopaki zrobili ogromne oczy.

Po prawie dwugodzinnym spacerze rudowłosa miała już serdecznie dość Harry'ego. Chłopczyk zamęczał ją ciągłymi pytaniami, na które odpowiedzi były albo za głupie i niedorzeczne, albo zbyt inteligentne. Czasami zdarzały się również takie z doczepioną etykietką, na której gościł napis: „przeznaczone dla dorosłych".

\- Jak dobrze, że was widzę – odetchnęła głęboko, po czym zwróciła się do chłopca: - Harry, to jest wujek Syriusz i wujek James. Teraz pobawisz się z nimi, dobrze? Bo ciocia Lily musi…

Łapa nagle uniósł wysoko ręce do góry i cofnął się o parę kroków.

\- O nie! – jęknął zdruzgotany. – Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z żadnymi dzieciakami. Nie wrobisz mnie w bycie opiekunką, Lilka.

I rzucił się do ucieczki, nawet nie zwracając uwagi dokąd. Evans błagalnie popatrzyła na Jamesa, ale ten od razu wyrwał za przyjacielem.

\- Łapa! Zaczekaj na mnie!

\- Tchórze! – krzyknęła za nimi dziewczyna i zaczęła głośno chichotać. Kiedy już zdołała się uspokoić, popatrzyła na zdziwionego Harry'ego. – Przedstawię cię więc wujkowi Patrickowi. On na pewno będzie chciał się z tobą pobawić. Już ja go do tego przekonam.

OOO

Kolejne miesiące płynęły spokojnie, ale i szybko. Nim można było się zorientować, kalendarze pokazywały końcówkę maja, kiedy błonia pokrywała już bujna i zielona trawa. Uczniowie coraz częściej wychodzili na świeże powietrze i siadając na kocach przy jeziorze lub pod drzewami, odrabiali prace domowe lub – w przypadku siódmoklasistów – pilnie uczyli się do egzaminów.

W przeciągu tych trzech miesięcy mało się zmieniło. Joseph zaakceptował chłopaka córki bez przeszkód, więc aktualnie Lissie i Remus spędzali razem większość czasu, obściskując się czy szepcząc sobie czułe słówka. Z początku James i Syriusz dokuczali przyjacielowi i nie potrafili mu darować, że nic im nie powiedział o posiadaniu dziewczyny, ale sytuacja z czasem się unormowała. Lupin musiał tylko napisać za przyjaciół po pięć esejów i przyznać się McGonagall do kawału, którego wcale nie zrobił.

Ann wiedziała, że powinna cieszyć się ze szczęścia przyjaciół, ale widząc ich nawet przytulonych, czuła, jak jej serce kruszy się na kawałki. Na szczęście nikt do tej pory nie poznał jej prawdziwych uczuć, chociaż parę razy Dorcas mogła coś przyuważyć. Nie wspomniała jednak o tym ani słowem, więc Ann chwilowo była bezpieczna. Wielokrotnie próbowała skupić uwagę na jakimś innym chłopaku, ale ciągle powracała myślami do Remusa. Starała się jednak, wiedząc, że pewnego dnia wreszcie zapomni o miodowych tęczówkach chłopaka.

Syriusz i James nadal zachowywali się tak samo, co chwila żartując oraz denerwując woźnego i jego kotkę. Rogacz dalej rzucał Lily maślane spojrzenia, ale odkąd dziewczyna związała się z Patrickiem ani razu nie starał się z nią umówić ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Przyglądając się, jak Evans szczęśliwie gruchała ze Smithem, czasami miał odruch wymiotny, ale uważał, że ich związek i tak nie ma szans. Postanowił na razie dać Lily wolną rękę, by zrozumiała, że kocha tylko i wyłącznie jego, Jamesa. Starał się nie zostawać dłużej sam na sam z rudowłosą, nie chcąc palnąć przy okazji czegoś głupiego, przez co ich przyjaźń lekko ucierpiała.

Dorcas jak to Dorcas, starała się udawać twardą i pewną siebie, ale czasami najzwyczajniej zamykała się w łazience i płakała. Na początku kwietnia dostała wiadomość od rodziców, w której napisali, że ją wydziedziczają. Stwierdzili, że dziewczyna nie ma w sobie za grosz charakteru i nie chcą mieć takiej córki. Wystarczył im syn, który skończył Durmstrang i aktualnie pracował Ministerstwie na bardzo ważnym i wysokim stanowisku. Nie powiedziała jednak o tym nikomu, mając nadzieję, że poradzi sobie sama.

A Lily z całych sił pragnęła przekonać przyjaciół do Patricka. Ogólnie nie okazywali wobec niego już tak wrogiej niechęci jak na początku, nawet czasami zamienili z nim słówko czy dwa, ale Evans wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. Będąc ze Smithem, czuła błogi spokój i powoli zrastające się serce rozpadłe po śmierci rodziców. Wreszcie całkowicie doszła do siebie, na powrót stając się starą Lily. Nie mogła jednak zapomnieć o Jamesie i jego bezwarunkowej pomocy, kiedy straciła pamięć. Czuła, że jest przyjacielowi wiele winna, ale ten niczego od niej nie chciał, a ostatnio nawet coraz rzadziej z nią rozmawiał. Lily miała wrażenie, że powoli traci Jima, ale wraz z początkiem lata postanowiła, że nie pozwoli mu się od niej odwrócić. Obiecała, że znów poczują się jak rodzeństwo.

Dlatego więc zorganizowała piknik na trawie.

Wtulając się w Patricka opartego o pień drzewa, wpatrywała się w przekomarzających się Syriusza i Lissie. Rozmawiali o nadchodzącym meczu quidditcha i o jakichś zwodach, o których Lily słyszała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wywracając oczami, przeniosła spojrzenie na Ann czytającą zawzięcie książkę. Evans obstawiała kolejny romans ulubionej autorki Wisborn, Mirabelli Wshiport. Remus grał z Dorcas i Jamesem w Eksplodującego Durnia. Brakowało jej jedynie Petera, który już od dawna postanowił zerwać kontakt z dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Od paru miesięcy zadawał się wyłącznie ze Ślizgonami. Lily wiele razy widziała, jak Lucjusz Malfoy znęcał się nad chłopakiem, co chwila się z niego śmiejąc i dręcząc.

Powoli zaczęło jej się nudzić, więc szturchnęła Patricka w bok.

\- Śpisz? – spytała i nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, wzruszyła ramionami. – To śpij.

Wyplątała się z ciasno obejmującego ją ramienia Krukona i z przyjemnością dołączyła do grających w karty przyjaciół. Postanowili podzielić się dwie grupki, więc koniec końców grała z Jamesem przeciwko Dorcas i Remusowi. Parę minut później chichotała jak szalona, widząc Rogacza całego uwalonego w popiele. Dor jej wtórowała, ale to Lily zwichrzyła Potterowi włosy i przetarła mu policzek od nadmiaru sadzy. Chociaż w rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej ją roztarła.

\- No, teraz wyglądasz pięknie, Jim.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, wracając do gry.

Evans nie miała pojęcia, że Patrick obserwuje ją spod przymrużonych powiek, a jego wcześniej dobry humor całkiem się zepsuł. Smith wyłącznie ze względu na Lily godził się przebywać w towarzystwie jej przyjaciół. Tolerował jedynie Ann i Remusa, z którymi czasami miło dało się porozmawiać, reszty po prostu nie lubił.

Nikt również nie zauważył chłopaka siedzącego przy murze Hogwartu i dokładnie śledzącego każdy ich ruch. Mimo naprawdę słonecznego dnia miał na sobie sweter z godłem Slytherinu na piersi.


	31. 29

**29\. Dopiero po kłótni zaczyna się największy test przyjaźni.**

~ciiamciia

Tydzień przed końcem szkoły miał odbyć się ostatni w tym sezonie mecz quidditcha. Krukoni grali przeciwko Gryfonom o pierwsze miejsce w tabeli. James i Syriusz, którzy byli w drużynie, chodzili więc nerwowo od rana, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o wygranej. Dorcas z politowaniem patrzyła na przyjaciół niemrawo siedzących przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Nałożyła im na talerze naleśniki z bekonem, ale ani jeden ani drugi niczego nie ruszył.

\- Czym wy się tak przejmujecie? – spytała, wolno przeżuwając tost. – Przecież to nie jest wasz pierwszy mecz.

\- Ona nie wie, co mówi, Rogacz.

\- Nie, kompletnie nie ma pojęcia.

Chłopaki pokręcili głowami, za to brwi Dor podjechały do góry. Nadal nic nie rozumiała.

Łapa odchrząknął, ale to James zaczął tłumaczyć:

\- Dopiero w tym roku zostałem kapitanem, prawda? Powiedz mi, Dora, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby podczas mojej pierwszej warty nasza drużyna przegrała albo, jeszcze gorzej, zdobyła drugie miejsce? Straciłbym cały szacunek w oczach wszystkich i musiałbym zrezygnować z pozycji szukającego. Stałbym się nikim.

\- Dobra, dobra – przerwała mu – rozumiem, Jim, to dla ciebie wielki dzień i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ale co ty masz z tym wspólnego? – zwróciła się do Syriusza.

\- Rogacz jest moim najlepszym kumplem.

\- I co z tego?

\- I muszę go wspierać w każdej sytuacji – odparł Łapa takim tonem, jakby musiał tłumaczyć najjaśniejszą rzecz na świecie. – Kobiety, co z wami jest nie tak? Siostrzany kodeks nie przewiduje podobnych sytuacji?

Dorcas, która aktualnie popijała kawę, parsknęła głośno w filiżankę.

\- Siostrzany kodeks?

\- No tak – przytaknął powoli Syriusz. – Nasz, braterski, obejmuje prawie wszystkie możliwe przypadki. Czarno na białym zostało napisane, jak brat powinien zachowywać się w stosunku do brata. Co mu wolno, a co jest kategorycznie zabronione. Chociaż więcej jest zakazów, nie, Rogaty? – zwrócił się do kumpla, który machinalnie pokiwał głową. – Naprawdę nie macie żadnego kodeksu?

Dorcas zaprzeczyła.

\- To jak wy żyjecie?

\- Dobra, wstawaj, Łapo – James klepnął przyjaciela w plecy – czas na nas. Za pół godziny mamy mecz, a trzeba jeszcze powtórzyć parę zwodów. Drużyna, na boisko! I nie marudzić! McKinnon kończ wreszcie jeść, bo cię miotła nie utrzyma!

Marlena, jak i reszta drużyny Gryfonów, popatrzyła na kapitana spod przymrużonych powiek. Odrzuciła łyżkę, którą jadła owsiankę, wstała od stołu i wściekła skierowała się do wyjścia.

\- Do zobaczenia, Dora – James zwrócił się tym razem do przyjaciółki i powędrował za jeszcze ospałą drużyną. Syriusz również pognał za przyjacielem, rzucając ostatni uśmiech Meadows. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i w spokoju dojadła śniadanie. Parę minut później poszła do wieży Gryffindoru z zamiarem obudzenia Anne i Lily. Z początku miała zajść po Lissie, ale wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali, zauważyła Krukonkę siedzącą przy stole Ravencalwu razem z Remusem. Kiedy dotarła do dormitorium, napotkała tylko śpiącą Wisborn, którą obudziła, niedelikatnie krzycząc do ucha.

Lily za to miarowym krokiem podążała w kierunku biblioteki. Musiała oddać książkę, której wczoraj potrzebowała do odrobienia pracy domowej z eliksirów. Poza tym umówiła się tutaj z Patrickiem, ponieważ ustalili, że dzisiejszy mecz spędzą razem w loży Krukonów. Evans z początku nie była przychylna temu pomysłowi, ale Smith przekonał ją naprawdę namiętnym całusem, w trakcie którego zapomniała, jak się nazywa.

Na samo wspomnienie zachichotała pod nosem.

\- Aż tak się cieszysz na mój widok?

Lily drgnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. Widząc szczęśliwego Patricka, sama nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cmoknęła go w usta i chwyciła pod ramię. Wolnym krokiem ruszyli najpierw w stronę wyjścia, a potem prosto na boisko.

\- Jak samopoczucie przed meczem? – zagadnął.

Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Takie samo, jak zawsze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie trwał cały dzień. Muszę jeszcze dokończyć esej z transmutacji i przetłumaczyć krótki tekst na runy.

Smith patrzył na swoją dziewczynę z uniesionymi brwiami. Milczał. Od pobudki nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Uwielbiał moment, kiedy w pierwszej sekundzie meczu członkowie przeciwnych drużyn rzucali się na kafla, nie interesując się niczym innym. Sam parokrotnie próbował swoich sił na przesłuchaniach na stanowisko ścigającego, ale jakoś Derek Anderson nigdy nie chciał go przyjąć. Podobnie zresztą jak Frank O'Neill, który był kapitanem dwa lata temu.

Z rozmyślań o wyniku meczu wyrwało go lekkie szturchnięcie. Patrick nawet nie zauważył, że zatrzymali się przy głównych wrotach Hogwartu.

\- Słuchasz mnie? – spytała Lily. – Pytałam, czy mam może szansę wyrobić się przed początkiem.

\- Początkiem czego?

\- No… meczu, Patrick. Wyrobię się?

\- Ale z czym?

Lily westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Najwidoczniej kompletnie mnie nie słuchałeś. Mówiłam, że chyba polecę po notatki z eliksirów i na wszelki wypadek jeszcze z numerologii. Będę się uczyć na trybunach, jednocześnie dopingując drużynę. Czyż to nie idealny pomysł? – zaśmiała się lekko. – Poczekasz na mnie czy spotkamy się już na boisku?

\- Naprawdę będziesz się uczyła w trakcie meczu? – Patrick nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Lily mogłaby zrobić coś tak… okrutnego. Sam uwielbiał quidditcha, który od zawsze widniał u niego na pierwszym miejscu. Nigdy nie przełożył niczego ani nikogo ponad ten wspaniały sport. Dlatego całkiem nie zrozumiał panny Evans.

\- A co mam robić innego?

\- Eee… obserwować grę? – odpowiedział i westchnął, gdy dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. – Dobra, leć. Spotkamy się na miejscu. Nie chcę przegapić połowy meczu, kiedy ty będziesz szukała jakichś tam zeszytów.

\- No wiesz? – obruszyła się. – Dzięki tym zeszytom mam prawie same wybitne.

Patrick spojrzał na zegarek i raptownie spiął mięśnie. Wskazówka pokazywała godzinę dziewiątą czterdzieści osiem. Do meczu pozostało jedynie dwanaście minut! Musiał szybko ruszać, jeżeli chciał jeszcze znaleźć dwa miejsca siedzące i się nie spóźnić.

\- Aha, tak, tak, masz rację, Liluś. Okej, to ja idę. Zauważę, kiedy wejdziesz do loży Krukonów. Do zobaczenia!

Wybiegł z zamku, zanim rudowłosa zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

Pół godziny później Lily próbowała przecisnąć się przez tłum oszalałych uczniów. Co chwila ktoś ją potrącał, popychał czy nieumyślnie podstawiał nogę. Była wściekła, chociaż dopiero co weszła do loży. Podobno Patrick miał już na nią czekać. Westchnęła głośno i odepchnęła lekko jakiegoś pierwszoklasistę, który był tak zapatrzony w niebo, obserwując drużyny, że niechcący uderzył Lily w bok. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie śpieszyła się zbytnio z szukaniem notatek. Nie uśmiechało jej się siedzenie w tłumie wrzeszczących i dopingujących graczy, wszystkim, czym się dało, ludzi.

\- Au, to musiało boleć. – Usłyszała głos jakiegoś chłopczyka. – Black nieźle oberwał.

Lily machinalnie uniosła głowę do góry i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Widziała chwiejącego się Syriusza, a z jego nosa lecącą krew. Zapewne jakiś Krukon przyłożył mu łokciem w nos. Evans nienawidziła tego brutalnego sportu. Na szczęście Łapie nic się nie stało, ponieważ natychmiast się otrząsnął i odleciał na drugi koniec boiska. Grze Syriusza towarzyszyły niezwykle głośne piski dziewcząt. Podobnie jak Jamesowi, ale Pottera nie mogła nigdzie namierzyć.

\- Lily, tutaj!

Ktoś z tyłu zaczął się rozpychać. Panna Evans z ulgą zauważyła burzę rudych włosów.

\- Lissie, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak cieszę się, że cię widzę – rzuciła na przywitanie Lily. – Patrick mi gdzieś zniknął. Powiedział, że będzie na mnie czekał w wejściu do loży, ale chyba zapomniał.

Roshid uśmiechnęła się współczująco.

\- Chodź – zaczęła ciągnąć przyjaciółkę za rękaw szaty. – Siedzimy z Remusem z tyłu na podwyższeniu. Będziesz miała tam lepszą widoczność i szybciej znajdziesz Patricka. Czy to zeszyty? Chcesz się teraz uczyć?

\- Och, daj spokój, Liss.

Dziewczyny zaczęły lawirować pomiędzy tłumem, ale zanim dotarły do machającego do nich Lupina, Lily zauważyła Patricka. Postukała Roshid w ramię, a kiedy przyjaciółka się odwróciła, Evans pokazała palcem na Smitha. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie ze zrozumieniem i każda odeszła w swoją stronę.

Lily stanęła za Patrickiem i wyszeptała mu do ucha lekko wkurzona:

\- Cześć, kochanie, dziękuję, że po mnie przyszedłeś.

\- O, Liluś, już jesteś? – Chłopak nawet na nią nie zerknął, ciągle wpatrując się w szybujące nad nimi miotły. Rudowłosa usiadła jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana. – Krukoni prowadzą aż o osiemdziesiąt punktów. Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę! Całe szczęście, że Daves dziesięć minut po gwizdku wysłał tłuczka w stronę McKinnon.

\- Marleny McKinnon? Nic jej się nie stało?

Lily otworzyła szerzej oczy z przejęcia. Zaczęła szukać o rok młodszej koleżanki, ale nigdzie nie mogła jej znaleźć.

\- A kogo to interesuje? Ważne, że nie gra i że dzięki temu Ravenclaw nareszcie pokona Gryffindor. Gdyby jeszcze tak naszym udało wyeliminować się jakiegoś pałkarza, byłoby super!

\- Jak tak w ogóle możesz mówić, Patrick? To tylko gra!

Patrick nie odpowiedział, ponieważ w powietrzu zaczęła się walka o znicz. Lily powędrowała za wzrokiem chłopaka, uważnie śledząc poczynania Jamesa i szukającego Krukonów, którego nie znała z imienia i nazwiska. Doskonale widziała koncentrację na twarzy Pottera skupionego jedynie na złotej piłeczce. Jakby nic poza nią nie istniało, cała gra, reszta jego przegrywającej drużyny. Pędził za zniczem tak szybko, że Lily ledwo nadążała przekręcać głowę. James zniżał się coraz bardziej. Leciał z wyciągniętą ręką prawie nad ziemią w kierunku wygranej, gdy nagle tłuczek walnął go prosto w brzuch. Czas raptownie zwolnił i Evans dokładnie widziała, jak najpierw James zgina się wpół, puszcza drążek miotły i całym ciałem spada prosto na ziemię.

Lily krzyknęła ze strachu, przycisnęła dłonie do ust i zerwała się na równe nogi.

Do Jima szybko podleciał Łapa. Na szczęście Jamesowi nic wielkiego się nie stało, ponieważ po paru minutach siedział już chwiejnie na miotle, wzlatując do góry.

Komentator zażartował coś o wytrzymałości Pottera, ale Evans zdawała się tego nie słyszeć. Czuła, jak ogarnia ją odrętwienie. Dopóty nie usłyszała śmiechu Patricka.

\- Ach, już myślałem, że wyeliminowaliśmy też Pottera – parsknął głośno śmiechem. – Mecz byłby już ustawiony.

Lily milczała, zaciskając pięści.

\- Jak… jak możesz?! – krzyknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę nie tylko Smitha, ale również osób siedzących najbliżej. - Przecież mogło mu się coś stać!

\- Ale Lily…

\- Żadne Lily! Wychodzę, cześć!

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wściekła zaczęła iść w stronę przejścia do loży Gryfonów. Patrick starał się ją zatrzymać, łapiąc za ramię, ale Evans skutecznie mu się wyrwała. Nie uraczyła go już ani jednym spojrzeniem. Nawet po meczu, kiedy spotkał ją przy wejściu do szkoły. Lily szła razem z Anne i Jamesem, śmiejąc się i gratulując przyjacielowi zdobytego pucharu. Smith obserwował, jak Potter „niechcący" się potyka, a Lily prawie od razu rzuca mu się na ratunek, podtrzymując go za rękę. Uśmiechają się, a po wszystkim _jego_ Lily czochra Potterowi włosy. Znowu.

Kiedy tak Patrick wolno podążał na zachodnią wieżę, wpadł na genialny pomysł. Postanowił odseparować Lily od Pottera. Czuł w głębi duszy, że plan się stuprocentowo powiedzie, tym bardziej że za tydzień wyjeżdżali ze szkoły na dwa miesiące. I przez te dwa miesiące Lilusia będzie widziała go, Patricka, codziennie, a Pottera ani razu. Tak, to rzeczywiście był genialny pomysł. Wystarczyło tylko zaproponować dziewczynie jeden z wolnych pokoi u niego w domu na calutkie wakacje. Musiał jeszcze wysłać sowę do rodziców, ale instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie będzie żadnych problemów.

Patrick nie wiedział, że ktoś go ubiegł.

Dokładnie w tej chwili.

OOO

Zabawa rozpoczęła się dopiero o dwudziestej drugiej, żeby przypadkiem nauczyciele niczego nie zwęszyli, i trwała już od trzech godzin. Gryfoni od rocznika czwartego w górę opijali wygraną, która dała im kolejny złoty puchar zawodów quidditcha do kolekcji. James chciał go cichaczem przemycić i postawić na stole jako główną atrakcję wieczoru, ale McGonagall szybko się połapała i kazała mu zwrócić własność opiekunki Gryffindoru. Minerwa z uśmiechem napełnionym dumą włożyła puchar do oszklonej gablotki, którą zamknęła na klucz. Za każdym razem cieszyła się jak dziecko, kiedy jej dom przynosił chlubę szkole.

James siedział i ziewał, przyglądając się, jak Syriusz w najlepsze flirtuje z Mirandą, piątoklasistką. Łapa nie próżnował z alkoholem, ale o dziwo trzymał się jeszcze sztywno na nogach. Sam dopił do końca trzecie piwo kremowe, czując przyjemne i powolne rozluźnianie mięśni. Właśnie o ten efekt mu chodziło, więc postanowił więcej dzisiaj nie pić. Był zbyt obolały po upadku z miotły i bał się, że po pijaku coś szalonego wpadłoby mu do głowy, a wtedy jego ciało by nie wytrzymało. A nie chciał cierpieć przez resztę tygodnia.

Rozłożył się wygodniej na kanapie, kładąc nogi na stolik.

Kątem oka widział Lissie i Remusa chichrających się w kącie. Jakiś chłopak z czwartej klasy leżał przy kominku. James chwilę zastanawiał się, kim on jest, ale zaniechał. Nie mógł dostrzec twarzy chłopaka. Dorcas tańczyła z Robertem z siódmego roku, a Anne śmiała się z czegoś tak bardzo, że aż się zgięła. Frank nawiązał niezobowiązującą rozmowę z Alice, na widok czego James wyszczerzył się szeroko. Prawie od roku widział, jak bardzo ta dwójka się przyciągała. Prawie tak samo jak on i… Lily.

Rogacz dopiero teraz się zorientował, że nie widział dziewczyny, od kiedy weszli razem do szkoły po meczu. Lily coś tam mruknęła pod nosem i wybyła. Pewnie pobiegła prosto w ramiona swojego Krukonika, Smitha. James raptownie stracił humor i chęć do zabawy. Wstał, krzywiąc się z bólu i poszedł do dormitorium. Miał ochotę walnąć się na łóżko i zapaść w głęboki sen.

Wolno wchodził po schodach, przeklinając osobę, która wymyśliła, że sypialnia szóstorocznych będzie znajdować się aż tak wysoko. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył drzwi do dormitorium…

\- Lily? Co tutaj robisz?

Evans drgnęła zaskoczona, patrząc na Jamesa i uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Siedzę.

\- To widzę, ale dlaczego? Jesteś pijana i pomyliłaś pokoje? – pytał, podchodząc bliżej do przyjaciółki i jednocześnie oceniając jej stan. Wydawała się normalna. I trzeźwa.

\- Jakaś parka całowała się pod drzwiami do mojego dormitorium i nie wiedziałam, co ze sobą zrobić, więc przyszłam tutaj. Nie miałam ochoty siedzieć z ludźmi na dole. Jakoś nie mam dzisiaj nastroju do zabawy.

Potter usiadł obok dziewczyny na łóżku i oparł się plecami o jego ramę. Dzięki tej pozycji mógł dokładnie obserwować Evans i czuł się bardziej komfortowo. Plecy strasznie go bolały i nie chciał ich bardziej nadwyrężać.

\- Czemu? Pokłóciłaś się ze Smithem? – rzucił od niechcenia, nawet nie spodziewając się odpowiedzi. Co najwyżej obelgi albo prychnięcia.

\- Tak – potaknęła, wzdychając. – O ciebie.

\- O mnie? Ale co ja zrobiłem?

James był kompletnie zaszokowany.

\- Tak właściwie to nie dokładnie o ciebie, ale… Ech, po prostu mnie zdenerwował.

\- Dawaj, odpowiadaj. Wiesz, że zawsze chętnie posłucham, co masz do powiedzenia.

\- Ale to nudna historia…

\- Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję.

Lily uśmiechnęła się czule do przyjaciela.

\- Mieliśmy razem siedzieć w loży Krukonów, ale to wiesz. Sęk w tym, że nie widziałam sensu siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak drużyny podają sobie piłki, latając na miotłach. Bez obrazy – rzuciła od razu, ale James tylko machnął ręką. – No i powiedziałam Patrickowi, że pójdę po zeszyty, a on po prostu miał na mnie zaczekać w wejściu, żebyśmy się później nie musieli szukać.

\- Cała ty – zaśmiał się Rogacz, podginając nogi pod siebie. Cudem powstrzymał się od syknięcia, ale westchnął. Nie wiedział, że nogi również aż tak bardzo go bolą.

\- I nie dość, że nie zaczekał i później dobre dziesięć minut spędziłam na przepychaniu się przez tłum, to jeszcze jak spadłeś na ziemię, on zaczął się bezczelnie śmiać! Wyobrażasz sobie? – wyrzuciła Lily na jednym oddechu i wpatrywała się w Jima, oczekując identycznej reakcji.

\- Eee, Liluś, przecież nic mi się nie stało.

\- No dobrze, ale wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. A jakby stało ci się coś poważniejszego? Nie miał prawa się śmiać.

James westchnął, nie wierząc, że za chwilę stanie po stronie Smitha.

\- Lily, nie zdziw się, ale jak Daves zawisł na miotle, to ja też się cieszyłem. Nawet bardzo. On to widział i dlatego potem posłał na mnie tłuczka.

\- A-ale – zająknęła się – koniec końców nic mu się nie stało, więc miałeś prawo.

\- Czy ty mnie bronisz, Liluś?

\- Wcale cię nie bronię, ja po prostu… Jak Łapa oberwał, Patrick też nie zachował się zbyt grzecznie. Fakt, nic mu się nie stało, ale… Wiesz co? Skończmy temat.

Evans odwróciła głowę i zaczęła przyglądać się czemuś bacznie. Potter za to uśmiechnął się prawie niewidocznie. Na chwilę w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Czasami dochodziły do nich z dołu odgłosy muzyki, czyjś krzyk lub śmiechy.

\- Co robisz w wakacje? – zgadnął James, ale widząc, jak Lily raptownie pąsowieje, spiął się. – Czy jest coś, o czy… Och.

Rudowłosa potaknęła.

\- Szczerze? Nie mam nawet pojęcia, gdzie będę spać przez te dwa miesiące. Może wynajmę sobie pokój w Dziurawym Kotle? Mogłabym pójść też do ciotki Marthy, siostry taty, ale chyba Petunia z nią mieszka. I coś czuję, że nie byłabym mile widzianym gościem. Mama, niestety, nie miała żadnego rodzeństwa, więc…

\- Chyba po raz pierwszy jestem na ciebie naprawdę wkurzony, Lily.

\- Hę? – otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Dlaczego?

\- Naprawdę nie wpadłaś na to, żeby zamieszkać u mnie? I nie ma żadnego „ale" – dodał, widząc jej niepewną minę. – Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. Ucieszą się, zobaczysz. To będą naprawdę świetne wakacje, tym bardziej że Łapa też z nami jedzie.

Zmarszczyła czoło, czekając na dalsze słowa.

\- Starzy go wydziedziczyli w święta – westchnął. – Skoro więc rodzice pozwolili zamieszkać z nami Syriuszowi, ty nie robisz kompletnie żadnego problemu.

Lily uśmiechnęła się z ogromną wdzięcznością, a w przypływie emocji rzuciła się na Jamesa i przytuliła go mocno. Oboje byli równie zaskoczeni reakcją rudowłosej, ale nie dali tego po sobie poznać. Kiedy Lily z lekko zarumienionymi policzkami się odsunęła, zaczęli się sobie przyglądać. W ich spojrzeniach nie kryły się jednak żadne głębsze uczucia. Ani czułość, ani radość, ani nawet miłość, nic. Po prostu patrzyli, udowadniając, że w swoim towarzystwie nie muszą udawać kogoś innego ani też niczego się wstydzić.

Rudowłosa poczuła, jak opuszczają ją nerwy i całe jej ciało się odpręża. Już nie przejmowała się wakacjami. Wiedziała, że James, jako najlepszy przyjaciel, zawsze się o nią zatroszczy.

Popłynęła więc niezobowiązująca konwersacja. Od spożytego alkoholu zaczęło Lily trochę kręcić się w głowie, ale był to stan, w którym pojawiał się też dobry humor, więc nie narzekała. Uśmiechała się, wsłuchując w ciekawe historyjki Jamesa.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później, chłopak ziewnął szeroko i przymknął oczy. Zrobił to machinalnie, lecz Lily pojęła aluzję jego organizmu. Ponownie tego dnia przysunęła się do Jamesa i pocałowała go niezobowiązująco w policzek. Pożegnała się, życzyła dobranoc i wyszła. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, James opadł z głośnym westchnieniem na poduszki. Ogarnęło go nagle straszne zmęczenie, którego wcześniej w ogóle nie czuł. Fakt, ziewnął raz czy dwa, ale to przecież o niczym nie świadczyło. Jamesowi nie chciało się nawet przebrać w piżamę, albo raczej zdjąć ubrań, ponieważ zazwyczaj sypiał w bokserkach. Zanim zasnął, pomyślał o dzisiejszym dniu, który okazał się naprawdę przyjemny – mimo niektórych sytuacji. Szczególnie zaskoczyło go zachowanie Lily, jej uprzejmość, ale głównie poruszenie powstałe na wskutek jego upadku z miotły.

Gdy Syriusz wczołgał się do łóżka prawie o trzeciej nad ranem, widział na twarzy śpiącego twardym snem Jamesa lekko uniesione kąciki ust.


	32. 30

**30\. Często farsę rzeczywistości można oddać na scenie jedynie tragedią**

~ Stanisław Jerzy Lec

Rozstania zawsze bywały trudne, szczególnie w gronie najbliższych. Kiedy więc nadchodził dzień pełen pożegnań, ludzie starali się go jak najbardziej wydłużyć. Odwlekali moment, gdy będą zmuszeni powiedzieć „do zobaczenia, trzymaj się, cześć".

Hogwartczycy wracający do domów na wakacje również mieli podobne odczucia. Po części cieszyli się, że nareszcie zobaczą rodziców, może wyjadą gdzieś za granicę, nad morze czy w góry, odpoczną od nadmiaru prac domowych i niektórych nauczycieli, ale z drugiej strony nie chcieli opuszczać przyjaciół.

Pociąg wjechał na peron dziewiąty i trzy czwarte, a z wagonów zaczęli wysypywać się uczniowie. Jedni niesamowicie szczęśliwi, drudzy lekko zdołowani, a w oczach innych połyskiwały nawet łzy. Wokół panował niesamowity gwar i harmider, każdy zdawał się przekrzykiwać każdego. Rodzice czule witali się z dziećmi, których od dawna nie widzieli. Na peronie oprócz podniesionych głosów pełnych skrajnych emocji, dało się słyszeć również skrzeczenie sów i miauczenie kotów. Parę razy komuś walizka wypadła z rąk i z hukiem spadła na ziemię, jednak wraz z biegiem czasu, odgłosy na peronie zaczęły powoli cichnąć, aż w końcu przy pociągu zostały niewielkie grupki uczniów.

\- Do zobaczenia! – krzyknęła Roshid, odchodząc do miejsca teleportacji. Szła obok ojca i Harry'ego. – Tylko nie zapomnijcie do mnie pisać, bo jak wrócimy do Hogwartu to wam rączki powyrywam!

\- Lissie! – zganił córkę Joseph i przepraszająco spojrzał na roześmianych przyjaciół dziewczyny. – Remusie, oczekuję sowy od twoich rodziców ze zgodą na wspólny wyjazd. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych problemów?

Lupin lekko spiął mięśnie, ale jednocześnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Raczej nie sądzę. Myślę, że rodzice nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

\- Wspaniale. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mogę się doczekać. Nareszcie będę mógł z kimś normalnie porozmawiać. Harry jest jeszcze za mały, a z Lissie przecież nie utnę sobie pogawędki na temat quidditcha lub innych typowo męskich tematów.

\- Hej! – oburzyła się Roshid. – Dobrze wiesz, tato, że uwielbiam quidditch i możesz ze mną pogadać, o czym tylko będziesz chciał… Byle nie o polityce. I Ministerstwie. No i o twoich zamiłowaniach do mugolskich sportów…

Pan Roshid popatrzył na Lupina znacząco i nic więcej nie mówiąc, deportował się wraz z dziećmi. Dorcas dała Remusowi sójkę w bok, a Syriusz podjął temat.

\- Widzę, że masz względy u przyszłego teścia.

\- Zamknij się – Lunatyk lekko się zarumienił. – Ja też będę się już zbierał. Mama i David pewnie czekają już z obiadem. Czy…

James klepnął przyjaciela po plecach.

\- Jak rodzice wyjadą na urlop, zaproszę was wszystkich na imprezę. Oprócz ciebie, Liluś – zwrócił się do dziewczyny z szerokim uśmiechem – bo będziesz ze mną mieszkać. Czyż życie nie jest wspaniałe?

\- A ja to co? Przybłęda? – obruszył się Łapa, co przyjaciele skwitowali radosnym śmiechem.

Dorcas pokręciła głową i pomachała oddalającemu się Remusowi. Rogacz i Łapa zaczęli się o coś przekomarzać, więc nie chcąc ich słuchać, zaczęła przyglądać się Lily. Przyjaciółka ze smutkiem wpatrywała się w Patricka rozmawiającego z jakimś Puchonem. Kiedy Smith dowiedział się, że Lily będzie przez wakacje mieszkała u Pottera, pokłócili się i summa summarum przestali się do siebie odzywać. Meadows z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Lily bardzo cierpiała przez te ciche dni. Nie miała pojęcia, że Evans aż tak zależało na chłopaku. Postanowiła więc postarać się dać mu szansę. Zanim jednak miałoby to nastąpić, czekały ją szalone zakupy z Anne. Mimo iż została wydziedziczona, brat się nad nią ulitował i założywszy skrytkę w banku Gringotta, zostawił tam małą fortunkę, którą skrupulatnie co jakiś czas uzupełniał. Dorcas wiedziała, że powinna mu podziękować i go odwiedzić, ale nie potrafiła zdobyć się na ten gest. Za bardzo bolało ją postępowanie rodziców i na razie Gabrielowi powinno wystarczyć zwykłe, listowne „dziękuję".

Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Anne. Uśmiechnęła się do Wisborn, której oczy błyszczały na myśl o zbliżających się zakupach. Szybko pożegnały się z przyjaciółmi i obiecując często pisać oraz szeptem życząc Lily powodzenia, żwawo ruszyły najpierw w kierunku przejścia, a później do autobusu. Na chodzenie po sklepach miały tylko dwie godziny, ponieważ Dorcas umówiła się z babcią w Dziurawym Kotle. Natasha, pomimo swojego wieku, nadal pracowała jako starszy podsekretarz w Ministerstwie, więc nie miała jak wcześniej spotkać się z wnuczką.

\- Jim!

Rogacz odwrócił się w stronę nadbiegającego ojca.

\- Co tak długo, tato? Nie, żebym narzekał, ale jestem strasznie głodny.

\- James! – Lily zganiła młodszego Pottera i uśmiechnęła przepraszająco w stronę Charlesa. – Dzień dobry, panie Potter.

\- Cześć, Lila – odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Miło cię znów widzieć! Cieszę się, że nadal przywołujesz Jamesa do porządku.

\- Staram się, proszę pana. A co tam słychać u pani Potter? Zrobiła w końcu te babeczki bananowe?

Syriusz ze zdziwieniem przysłuchiwał się płynnej rozmowie Charlesa i Lily. Miał wrażenie, jakoby ta dwójka znała się od dobrych paru lat. Popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Rogatego. Przyjaciel podchwycił jego spojrzenie i sugestywnie poruszył brwiami.

\- To jeszcze nic – James szepnął Łapie do ucha. – Zobaczysz, co się będzie działo w domu, jak Lily spotka się z mamą i jak zamkną się w swoim sanktuarium. W święta, kiedy my z tatą siedzieliśmy w salonie, one zdemolowały prawie całą kuchnię.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Do tej pory żadna nic nie powiedziała – wzruszył ramionami James. – Pamiętam tylko, że nagle w kuchni coś wybuchło, a później zaczęło się dymić. Lily i Charles powoli zaczęli kierować się w stronę przejścia, całkiem zapominając o Jamesie i Syriuszu.

\- Zaczyna się – westchnął Jim. – Kiedy tylko Lily jest z nami, moi rodzice nagle dziwnym trafem zapominają o swoim pierworodnym. Nie mam jej tego za złe, w końcu kto by jej nie pokochał? Ale czasami mam wrażenie, że zbyt mocno się do niej przywiązują. Traktują ją jak córkę.

Syriusz zmarszczył czoło.

\- To chyba dobrze, nie?

\- Tak, wspaniale… Ale pomyśl, jak będą rozczarowani, kiedy dowiedzą się, że Lily chodzi ze Smithem. Dlatego, proszę cię, Łapciu, nie wygadaj się.

\- Spoko, nie ma spra...

Syriusz zamilkł, wzrok kierując na coś ponad ramieniem przyjaciela, więc i James przekręcił głowę. Patrick Smith zbliżał się do nich szybkim krokiem. Potter zaklął w myślach pełen złego przeczucia. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie obserwował jak ten przeklęty Krukon podbiegł do Lily i złapał ją za rękę. Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się totalne zaszokowanie.

\- Patrick? Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że już poszedłeś. Przecież jesteś na mnie zły.

\- Jestem, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby się z tobą nie pożegnać, Liluś.

Evans rozjaśniła się, przez co Rogacz miał ochotę rozkwasić Smithowi twarz. Ten uśmiech był zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla niego, Jamesa. Podszedł bliżej, ale Łapa przytrzymał go za ramię i głową pokazał w stronę Charlesa. Pan Potter przyglądał się Patrickowi ze zmrużonymi powiekami, jakby sam chciał chłopaka przepędzić.

\- Poza tym chciałem ci się przypomnieć. Miło byłoby, gdybyś czasami o mnie pomyślała w wakacje.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, od czasu naszej kłótni nie myślę o nikim innym. Patrick – westchnęła ociężale – naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, że dowiedziałeś się o tym w taki sposób. Chciałam ci powiedzieć od razu, ale ktoś – w tym miejscu spojrzała na Syriusza – mnie uprzedził. Naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić. Łapa, James i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi – powtórzyła. – Przecież wiesz, że nie potrafiłabym zrobić niczego głupiego. Nie ufasz mi?

\- Tobie tak, nie ufam im.

Lily przysunęła się do Patrika i kładąc mu dłonie na policzki, lekko musnęła jego usta. Chłopak nieznacznie pogłębił pocałunek, ale dziewczyna od razu się odsunęła. Wzrokiem wskazała pana Pottera i uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

\- Patrick!

Smitha dobiegło wołanie jego przyjaciół, więc po raz ostatni przytulił się do panny Evans.

\- Oczekuj mojej sowy – szepnął jej do ucha i odszedł.

Lily jeszcze przez jakiś czas podążała wzrokiem za Patrickiem. Ocknęła się dopiero w momencie, kiedy pan Potter głośno odchrząknął. Charles założył ręce na ramiona, jakby oczekując wyjaśnień. Panna Evans była lekko zaskoczona jego reakcją, ale szybko zaczęła sprostowywać.

\- Panie Potter, to był mój chłopak, Patrick Smith. Przepraszam, że nie przedstawiłam go panu oficjalnie, ale… nie zdążyłam.

Charles nic więcej nie powiedział, widząc nadal zamglony wzrok Lily. Kątem oka zerknął na syna, który aż wrzał ze złości, choć starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale Jamesa zdradziły napięte mięśnie. Poza tym Charles znał syna zbyt długo i zbyt dobrze, by nie odkryć prawdziwych uczuć nim targających.

Gdyby tylko Lily wiedziała, jaką krzywdę wyrządzała jego synowi, myśląc o innym…

\- Chodźmy do domu. Dorea czeka z obiadem.

Ruszył, a za nim podążyła reszta.

Panna Evans przez całą podróż zastanawiała się, czemu Patrick nie przypadł do gustu panu Potterowi, ale bała się spytać. Nie była pewna, lecz miała wrażenie, jakby go w jakiś sposób zawiodła. Tylko nie wiedziała jak i dlaczego.

I czemu Łapa i Jim tak usilnie starali się milczeć?

OOO

\- Chłopcy! Śniadanie na stole!

Dorea krzyknęła i pokręciła głową nad niesubordynacją tej dwójki. Dobiegała godzina dziewiąta, a James i Syriusz nadal tkwili w łóżkach, zapewne przekręcając się z jednego boku na drugi.

\- Pewnie zejdą dopiero za jakieś dwie godziny, pani Potter – stwierdziła pocieszająco Lily. – Może pani w spokoju iść do pracy. Dopilnuję, żeby te dwa lenie coś zjadły jak wstaną.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, zakładając marynarkę. Na dworze temperatura dochodziła prawie do trzydziestu stopni, ale z racji tego, że Dorea pracowała na poważnym stanowisku w Ministerstwie, musiała się stosownie ubrać. Potter, kierując się do salonu, rzuciła Lily badawcze spojrzenie. Evans z niepodobnym do siebie milczeniem, grzebała łyżką w owsiance.

\- To dzisiaj?

\- Tak – smętnie pokiwała głową. – Nie wiem, co robić. Może jednak nie pójdę?

\- Będzie dobrze, Lily – uśmiechnęła się Dorea. – Powiesz prawdę i zobaczysz, co z tego wyniknie. Myślę, że nie będzie aż tak źle. W końcu pozwoliła twojej siostrze ze sobą zamieszkać.

Evans westchnęła głośno.

\- Niby tak, pani Potter, ale…

\- Ale?

\- Ale Petunia była na pogrzebie.

Dorei zrobiło się żal dziewczyny, więc uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Niestety, tylko tyle mogła zrobić w tej sytuacji. O tym, że Lily pojedzie w odwiedziny do ciotki, dowiedziała się tydzień temu. Z początku była dość negatywnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu zaniechała. Prędzej czy później Lily będzie musiała stawić czoła reszcie swojej rodziny i wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie pojawiła się na pogrzebie rodziców. Poza tym Dorea miała nikłą nadzieję, że Lily pogodzi się z Petunią. James streścił jej kiedyś konflikt pomiędzy siostrami Evans, więc pani Potter wiedziała co i jak i miała nadzieję, że w tym wspólnym nieszczęściu będą potrafiły znaleźć wspólny język.

\- Może obudzisz Jamesa albo Syriusza, żeby ci towarzyszyli?

\- Lepiej nie – uśmiechnęła się Lily. – Ciotka Martha nie lubi niespodziewanych gości. Poza tym wątpię, czy dałaby radę wytrzymać z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu. Jest dość… specyficzna.

W głowie Lily od razu pojawił się obraz pięćdziesięcioletniej kobiety, z wielkim kapeluszem i strojem kompletnie nie z tej epoki. Martha miała trzy koty, była wdową po dwóch mężach, po których odziedziczyła również niemałą fortunkę, nigdy też nie zapominała, co to szyk i maniery. Lily wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, czy aby ciotka nie pochodzi z jakiejś magicznej rodziny. Śmiała się czasami, że ciotce bliżej do czarownicy niż mugola.

\- Nie powinna być pani już w pracy? – zapytała lekkim tonem Evans.

\- Tak, tak, już wychodzę – rzuciła, zerkając na kominek w salonie. – Jakby tylko coś się działo, uciekaj i się teleportuj. A potem wyślij do mnie sowę. Zjawię się od razu… Może jednak weźmiesz kogoś ze sobą?

\- Nic mi się nie stanie. Co najwyżej ciotka wyrzuci mnie za drzwi – zamyśliła się Lily, ale widząc minę Dorei, szybko dodała: - Niech się pani nie martwi, pani Potter. Będzie dobrze.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, westchnęła, a parę sekund później Lily słyszała głośny dźwięk towarzyszący znikaniu w zielonych płomieniach. Wstała więc od stołu i włożyła miskę do zlewu, którą po chwili namysłu umyła. Z ciotką umówiła się na jedenastą, na lunch, więc miała jeszcze trochę czasu. Starała się tego nie pokazywać pani Potter, ale w głębi duszy strasznie się denerwowała. Najbardziej bała się jednak reakcji Petunii, Martha jakoś mało ją interesowała. Lily nie chciała przyznać, ale miała nadzieję, że uda im się w końcu pogodzić. Od czasu pójścia do Hogwartu strasznie się od siebie oddaliły. Lily nawet nie pamiętała, kiedy z nią ostatni raz rozmawiała.

Evans poszła po książkę. Pogoda dopisywała, słońce grzało i aż żal byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. W pospiechu związała włosy w kitkę i chwilę później leżała już na kocu na trawie, czytając i rozkoszując się ciepłym latem.

Zasnęła, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy.

Obudziło ją mocne szturchanie w ramię. Leniwie otworzyła oczy, patrząc prosto w uśmiechniętą twarz Syriusza.

\- Wstawaj, Lilka!

\- C-co się dzieje? – zająknęła się, czekając na powrót świadomości. – Która godzina?

\- Jakoś po jedenastej. Słuchaj, zastanawialiśmy się z Rogatym, czy…

\- CO?!

Lily zerwała się na równe nogi i biegiem wpadła do domu. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i powoli skierował się do kuchni, gdzie siedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel i na umór objadał się tostami. Trącił go mocno w ramię i zabrał swoją część, na co James wydał lekko zduszony okrzyk.

Dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę świetnie. Wstali późno, ale Dorei nie było w domu, więc nie miał ich kto skrzyczeć. Lily, słysząc po głośnych odgłosach dochodzących z jej pokoju, strasznie się gdzieś spieszyła. Chłopaki wydedukowali więc, że gdzieś się wybiera. W tym przekonaniu utwierdził ich trzask towarzyszący teleportacji i zaległa nagle cisza.

Zjedli śniadanie ze smakiem i z dobrym humorem i pełnymi brzuchami postanowili najpierw się polenić w salonie na kanapie, a później zabrać pelerynę niewidkę, pójść do blisko leżącego, małego miasteczka i podokuczać tamtejszym mugolom. James i Syriusz, oczywiście, nic nie mieli nic przeciwko ich niemagicznemu pochodzeniu, ale zabawnie było popatrzeć na ich zaskoczone miny, kiedy nagle jakiś przedmiot zaczyna lewitować. Użyliby do tego zaklęć, ale nie skończyli jeszcze siedemnastu lat, więc na razie musieli zadowolić się możliwościami, jakie daje im peleryna niewidka.

Kiedy jednak dwie godziny później poszli do pokoju Jamesa z zamiarem zabrania peleryny, z zaskoczeniem zauważyli siedzącego na parapecie czarnego puchacza.

\- Nie przypominam sobie tej sowy – zaczął Potter, dokładnie przyglądając się zwierzęciu. – Remus pisał, że zamierza sobie kupić nową, ale czy to jego?

Łapa wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy Jim podszedł do sowy, chcąc odwiązać list z nóżki, ale skubana dziobnęła go w rękę.

\- Au! Głupi ptak!

\- Tak, to na pewno Remusa – uśmiechnął się Łapa i sam spróbował. Przymknął oczy, czekając na atak zwierzęcia, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Puchacz wyprostował się i wysunął nóżkę w kierunku Blacka. Zdziwiony wzruszył ramionami, ale kiedy odwiązał list i zobaczył widniejącą pieczęć na kopercie, zaklął.

\- Co jest?

James podszedł do przyjaciela i zajrzał mu przez ramię, uprzednio groźnie zerkając na sowę. Ptak napuszył się, najwyraźniej czekał na odpowiedź. Syriusz więc westchnął głośno, rozerwał kopertę i wyjął list. Jego oczy poruszały się szybko po tekście dość krótkiej notki, ale w miarę czytania coraz bardziej marszczył czoło. Potter starał się zobaczyć zawartość listu, lecz widział tylko białą kartkę. Najwyraźniej ktoś rzucił zaklęcie, które pozwalało na odczytanie wyłącznie adresatowi. Zirytował się, usiadł na łóżku i czekał z niecierpliwością na możliwie jak najbardziej szczegółową relację przyjaciela.

Syriusz po paru minutach wreszcie podniósł wzrok, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W ciszy wypatrywał czegoś przez okno. Nawet znaczące chrząkanie Jamesa nie przywołało jego myśli z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

\- No dobra, stary, co się dzieje? – nie wytrzymał Potter i zapytał. – Zaczynam się poważnie martwić. Od kogo to?

\- Od wuja Alfarda.

\- Kogo? Nie znam gościa.

\- To brat mojej matki, Rogacz – westchnął Syriusz. – Zaprasza do siebie na wakacje. Pisze, że od jakiegoś czasu śledził moje poczynania i… A zresztą, sam przeczytaj.

Łapa rzucił przyjacielowi kartkę, ale James tylko na nią zerknął.

\- Nie mogę tego przeczytać. Twój wuj najwyraźniej ceni sobie prywatność – prychnął – i zaczarował list. Nic nie widzę.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się.

\- W takim razie się nie dowiesz.

I jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszedł z pokoju wyraźnie zadowolony. Tak jak oczekiwał, James od razu wybiegł za nim.

\- Nie bądź świnia, Łapa! Pokaż mi!

\- Ależ możesz sobie zobaczyć. Kartka leży na łóżku.

\- Dobrze, wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

Łapa w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się wrednie, chociaż w głębi duszy czuł niepewność. Z jednej strony chciał odwiedzić wuja, dokładnie zbadać sytuację i fakt, dlaczego zaprosił go akurat teraz. Alfard miał przecież prawie siedemnaście lat na poznanie siostrzeńca, więc Syriusza zdziwiło to nagłe zainteresowanie. Z drugiej strony Łapa widział Alfarda Blacka tylko raz w życiu, nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie i ile miał wtedy lat (stawiał na około sześć), i był strasznie ciekawy tego, jakim człowiekiem mógłby okazać się wuj. Syriusz zapamiętał dumnego, postawnego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami do ramion i w czarnym jak smoła płaszczu, który, jak sobie teraz pomyślał, prawdopodobnie mógł zostać uszyty przez mugoli…

Zanim jednak stuprocentowo zadecydował, postanowił poradzić się pana Pottera. Charles mógłby skądś kojarzyć Alfarda, w końcu pracował w Ministerstwie, a tam prawie każdy się znał, i gdyby okazał się kimś niewartym zachodu, noga Syriusza nie przekroczyłaby progu domu wuja.

Na razie szybko pozbył się tych natrętnych myśli, chcąc bardziej wkurzyć Rogacza. Nie widział sensu niepotrzebnego zamartwiania się. Jak tylko Potterowie wrócą z pracy, wszystko szczegółowo im zrelacjonuje.

\- To co? Idziemy do tej wioski? – zapytał Łapa. – Bo jeżeli dalej będziesz chciał poznać zawartość listu, będziesz musiał się jakoś wkupić w moje łaski.

\- Nie możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć. Jak kumpel kumplowi?

\- Ale ty jesteś ciekawski – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Za ciekawość trzeba płacić, więc na początku przynieś mi coś zimnego do picia. Może być sok dyniowy. Tylko nie zapomnij o kostkach lodu. Najlepiej trzech.

Potter uniósł brwi i mocno trzepnął przyjaciela w plecy.

\- Chyba sobie śnisz, Łapciu. Nie będę robił za służącą.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- To idziemy czy nie? Mugole sami się nie postraszą.

OOO

Wizyta w domu ciotki Marthy okazała się nie być aż tak straszna, jak na początku Lily sądziła. Faktem było, że oberwało się dziewczynie za spóźnienie, ale kiedy skłamała i zrzuciła winę na korki w mieście, Martha przynajmniej nie prychała na każde jej słowo. Zaprosiła bratanicę do środka i nawet zaproponowała jej filiżankę herbaty. Po lunchu, na który się pierwotnie umówiły, nie zostało ani śladu, gdyż było już grubo po jedenastej, a ciotka nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek odstępy od swojego harmonogramu dnia. Kiedy Lily się o nim dowiedziała, całą siłą woli starała nie roześmiać się kobiecie w twarz.

Evans spacerowała ulicą Pokątną, omijając zaabsorbowanych zakupami czarodziejów. Nareszcie całkiem się rozluźniła. Szła w stronę Gringotta, chcąc założyć własną skrytkę i włożyć do niej trochę pieniędzy, które wcześniej udało jej się wypłacić ze swojego mugolskiego konta. Niebiosom dziękowała (choć głównie rodzicom) za założenie jej w dzieciństwie oszczędnościowego rachunku w banku. Po śmierci rodziców nie została na lodzie i wiedziała, że przynajmniej przez następne dwa lata, będzie mogła żyć w miarę spokojnie. Oszczędnie, ale spokojnie.

Przemierzając uliczki i oglądając wystawy sklepowe, wspominała spotkanie z ciotką i próbowała zmusić się, aby w najbliższej przyszłości udać się do nowego domu Petunii. Musiała porozmawiać z siostrą, a odwlekanie tego momentu nie byłoby najmądrzejsze z jej strony. Chwilowo jednak starała się zapomnieć o nieuniknionym i zająć myśli czymś weselszym. Chociażby rozmyślaniem o dziwnościach ciotki Marthy i jej podejściu do życia...

Lily w progu przywitał czarny, perski kot, który najpierw patrzył na nią groźnie zielonymi ślipiami, by potem zacząć się łasić. Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę nieswojo, ale pogłaskała kota po grzbiecie.

Martha zmarszczyła brwi i prawie niedostrzegalnie kiwnęła głową. Evans, która ciągle bacznie ją obserwowała, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby nie została w jakiś pokrętny sposób zaakceptowana przez ciotkę.

\- Masz wielkie szczęście, Lilyanno, Józefina nie ma zwyczaju witać się z obcymi. Zazwyczaj traktuje ludzi pazurami i zębami.

\- Lily.

\- Słucham?

\- Lily, nie Lilyanna – poprawiła Marthę, ale widząc jej minę, od razu wiedziała, że niepotrzebnie się odezwała. Starała się jak najszybciej zmienić temat. – Jest Petunia?

Martha wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła do salonu. Lily więc szybko podążyła za ciotką, będąc lekko podenerwowaną. Siadła z brzegu wielkiej kanapy w fioletowe kwiaty, przyglądając się wnętrzu salonu. Był ogromny i według Lily strasznie przytłaczał. Wiekowa komoda, na której stały poustawiane w ramkach zdjęcia kotów i jakiegoś starszego pana, którego Lily po raz pierwszy widziała w życiu. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła również zdjęcia Marka Evansa, ale jeszcze jako młodzieńca z zadziornym uśmieszkiem i wskazującym na coś palcem. Kanarkowy odcień ścian wywoływał na ciele Lily dreszcze, podobnie jak wielki, stary, wahadłowy zegar z kukułką. Evans musiała przyznać, że był piękny, ale zbyt ozdobny i przesadzony, co jednak idealnie grało z resztą mebli w tym pomieszczeniu. Lily domniemywała, że reszta domu urządzona została w podobnym stylu.

Martha usiadła naprzeciwko niej w fotelu i nawet nie zapytawszy, nalała dziewczynie do filiżanki herbaty.

\- Słodziku? Mleka?

\- Dziękuję, nie trzeba – zaprzeczyła i z grzeczności upiła łyk napoju. Zrobiła to zbyt nieuważnie, przez co poparzyła sobie cały język.

Chwilę w salonie panowała cisza. Lily postanowiła w końcu przerwać tę niezręczność, zapytać o to, co musi, i jak najszybciej wrócić do Potterów.

\- Gdzie jest Petunia?

Martha spięła się lekko, ale spokojnym głosem odpowiedziała:

\- Wyprowadziła się.

\- Jak to? Kiedy i czemu?

\- Zadajesz za dużo pytań na raz, Lily.

Rudowłosa zmarszczyła czoło, a kiedy nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, westchnęła.

\- Gdzie?

\- Do Vernona Dursley'a – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania i Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że przez twarz ciotki przebiegł grymas.

\- Do kogo?

\- Słyszałaś. Nie widzę zupełnego sensu w ciągłym powtarzaniu. Mniemam, iż chodziło ci o to, kim owy Vernon jest – mówiła dalej, wpatrując się uważnie w Lily, która machinalnie pokiwała głową. – O ile jestem na bieżąco ze sprawami twojej siostry, to jej chłopakiem, chociaż w obecnej sytuacji wolałabym, aby stan ich związku uległ zmianie.

Lily doznała szoku. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, że Petunia z kimś się umawia, a co dopiero mieszka. Przez głowę przeleciała jej myśl, że rodzice potępiliby zachowanie jej siostry. Mieli w tym aspekcie życiowym dość staromodne poglądy i uznawali wspólne zamieszkanie pary dopiero po ślubie.

Dopiero teraz doszły do niej ostatnie słowa ciotki.

\- W obecnej sytuacji?

\- Masz strasznie mały zasób słownictwa, Lily - skrytykowała Martha, głaszcząc rudego kota, który przypałętał się nawet niewiadomo kiedy. – Poza tym strasznie dziwi mnie fakt, iż jesteś aż tak bardzo niedoinformowana w sprawach własnej siostry. Owszem, wiedziałam, że odkąd poszłaś do tej elitarnej szkoły, o której wspominał mi kiedyś Marek, wasz kontakt stał się ledwo namacalny, ale nie miałam pojęcia, iż postanowiłaś go całkiem zerwać. I to nie tylko z Petunią, ale także z resztą rodziny.

Pannę Evans zdenerwowały słowa ciotki, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie chciała niepotrzebnie wdawać się z nią w kłótnie, szczególnie że kobieta kompletnie nie miała pojęcia o życiu swojej bratanicy.

\- Mogłabyś mi odpowiedzieć na pytania bez zbędnych komentarzy? Proszę, ciociu, bo zaczynam się strasznie martwić.

\- Szkoda, że dopiero teraz – prychnęła. – Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie najdokładniej jak będę potrafiła, ale w zamian ty zrobisz to samo.

\- Dobrze.

\- Petunia jest w ciąży – powiedziała wolno Martha, dokładnie wpatrując się w twarz Lily. I jak się spodziewała, oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w totalnym zaskoczeniu. – Dowiedziałam się o tym jakoś miesiąc wcześniej. Twoja siostra nic nie chciała powiedzieć, ale przyłapałam ją, jak wymiotowała w łazience. Do tej pory utrzymuje się tam ten przeokropny zapach – pokręciła głową z westchnieniem. – To dopiero początek drugiego miesiąca.

Lily mrugała zawzięcie, czując cielesną niemoc. W najmocniejszej kłótni z Petunią nie życzyłaby jej takiego losu. Przecież jej siostra była zbyt młoda na dziecko. Poza tym minęło dopiero pół roku po śmierci rodziców i mimo iż od dawna nie widziała Petunii, przeczuwała, że ta czuła się winna. Lily ciekawa była, jak całą tę sytuację przyjęli rodzice tego Vernona i miała wielką nadzieję, że byli oni praworządnymi ludźmi i aktualnie pomagali Petunii najbardziej jak mogli.

\- Czemu się przeprowadziła? – wyrzuciła Lily, groźnie mierząc ciotkę wzrokiem. – Kiedy się dowiedziałaś, wyrzuciłaś ją z domu? Nie mogłaś przeżyć, że…

\- Spokojnie, dziewczyno, nie takim tonem do starszej osoby. Nie masz w sobie za grosz kultury. I nie, nie wyrzuciłam Petunii, sama postanowiła odejść, choć tak właściwie sądzę, że rodzice tego chłopaka nie dali jej wyboru. I dobrze – wzruszyła ramionami i upiła łyk białej i słodkiej herbaty, mlaskając cicho. – Zrobili dziecko, więc teraz powinni ponieść konsekwencje tego czynu.

Lily zrobiło się niesamowicie głupio, o czym świadczył rumieniec powoli pojawiający się na policzkach.

\- Przepraszam – wybąknęła – ale martwię się o nią i nieprawdą jest, że zerwałam kontakt z rodziną. Moja szkoła pozwala na wyjazd do stron rodzinnych tylko w święta bożonarodzeniowe i w czasie wakacji.

Skłamała, ale zrobiła to w dobrej wierze.

\- Pogrzeb rodziców nie jest więc na tyle ważny, żeby dostać przepustkę choćby na jeden dzień?

Na to pytanie Lily nie miała odpowiedzi, więc milczała. W końcu jak mogła powiedzieć ciotce o stracie pamięci i o wyłączeniu z prawdziwego życia przez parę miesięcy? Naturalnie mogła nie wspominać o magicznej chorobie, na którą wówczas zapadła, ale wiedziała, że zaraz Martha zaczęłaby zadawać niewygodne pytania. Lily przeczuwała, że poplątałaby się w odpowiedziach, co ciotka zauważyłaby na pewno, i później Lily nie miałaby już czego u niej szukać. Wtedy naprawdę musiałaby zerwać kontakt z rodziną albo przynajmniej ustosunkować się do decyzji ciotki, która już nigdy nie chciałaby widzieć na oczy własnej bratanicy.

Martha, widząc, że Lily usilnie stara się milczeć, zmrużyła oczy. Nie znała zbyt dobrze córki brata, ale po zachowaniu tej dziewczyny od razu widziała, że jest nieposłuszna, bezczelna i doprawdy krnąbrna. Nie mogła jej jedynie zarzucić braku miłości wobec rodziny. Martha od razu dostrzegła zmianę na twarzy Lily, gdy wspomniała o śmierci jej rodziców. Najwidoczniej musiała mieć naprawdę ważny powód, by nie zjawić się na pogrzebie. Dość ważny, by o nim nie wspominać i Martha postanowiła to uszanować.

\- Czy wiesz – zaczęła niepewnie Lily – gdzie dokładnie mieszka teraz Petunia? Mogłabyś mi podać adres, ciociu?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i wstała, kierując się do przedpokoju. Lily chwilę siedziała sama w salonie, czując się dziwnie, tym bardziej że rudy kot aż za dokładnie jej się przyglądał, więc kiedy ciotka wróciła, dziewczyna bezwiednie i bezgłośnie głęboko odetchnęła.

\- Proszę – powiedziała, podając bratanicy białą karteczkę – a teraz przepraszam bardzo, ale nadszedł czas na moją godzinną drzemkę.

Lily szybko wstała, podziękowała i wyszła najpierw z pokoju, a później z domu. Miała nogi jak z waty, ale chłodne powietrze i gorące słońce bardzo pomagały. Dziękując Merlinowi, że przeżyła to spotkanie, postanowiła zrobić obiad-niespodziankę dla Potterów i Łapy.

Z rozmyślań wybudził ją goblin o niesamowicie szorstkim głosie. Lily prawie podskoczyła ze strachu, na co goblin uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Dzień dobry – zaczęła dziewczyna – chciałabym założyć sobie skrytkę.

\- Proszę za mną – odpowiedział goblin i zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka przy biurku. Ruszył przed siebie, a Lily bez namysłu podążyła za nim, chcąc jak najszybciej załatwić wszystkie formalności, wpłacić pieniądze i wrócić do Potterów.

Miała niesamowitą ochotę na mrożoną herbatę.


	33. 31

**A/N:** Lubię ten rozdział. :)

* * *

 **31\. Czy ja wyglądam na wakacyjnego kochasia?**

~ Becca Fitzpatrick

Wakacje mijały w przyjemnej atmosferze pełnej lenistwa. O spokoju było jednak ciężko mówić, szczególnie jeżeli mieszkało się pod jednym dachem z Syriuszem i Jamesem. Chłopcy przez prawie pół miesiąca wpadali na coraz nowsze i dziwniejsze pomysły, których efekty nie zawsze były oczekiwane. Lily i Dorea często trwały w szoku, poznając ich co niektóre sekrety, za to pan Potter głównie uśmiechał się po nosem i kiedy jego żona nie widziała, podsuwał Jamesowi i Syriuszowi nowe plany, które ci w zadowoleniu realizowali.

Wreszcie nadszedł dzień, kiedy wybryki młodych Gryfonów musiały się skończyć. Łapa po wielu nocach pełnych rozmyślań postanowił, że najwyższy czas spotkać się w wujkiem Alfardem. Nie widział sensu odkładania tego dalej. Chciał załatwić sprawę jak najszybciej i, jeżeli będzie to nadal możliwe, wrócić do Potterów. Pojechał więc do Alfarda, a po spotkaniu wuja postanowił go dokładniej poznać. Wysłał więc Rogaczowi krótką notkę, w której opisał wielki dom Alfarda, jego dziwne poczucie humoru i chęć pozostania tam przynajmniej na tydzień, który wkrótce przedłużył się do dwóch.

James był trochę rozczarowany, ponieważ brakowało mu tych conocnych rozmów i kawałów, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że przyjaciel poznał wreszcie członka rodziny, któremu chociaż trochę na nim zależało. Poza tym Jim miał teraz więcej czasu dla Lily, chociaż nie wiedział, czy to plus. Od wyjazdu Syriusza Lily robiła wszystko byle jak najdalej od Jamesa, ale kiedy nie miała jak uciec, stawała się dziwnie spięta i mało rozmowna. Dorea zauważyła zmianę w zachowaniu dziewczyny, więc wybrała się na urlop, do wzięcia którego zmusiła również męża. Potterowie postanowili zabrać Lily i Jamesa i udać się na zasłużone wakacje nad morzem. Wynajęli nawet domek tuż przy samej plaży i jedyne, co im pozostało, to powiadomienie syna i Lily. Wiedzieli, że z początku dziewczyna będzie miała opory, więc postanowili postawić ją przed faktem dokonanym, jednak ich plan spalił się na panewce w momencie, kiedy James postanowił zejść na dół do kuchni i zrobić sobie kanapkę…

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, kochanie…

\- Jedyny możliwy – westchnęła głęboko Dorea, ale uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Ale Lila nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy…

\- Charles! Tutaj nie chodzi o ciebie – zbeształa męża. – Pomyśl o Lily. Ostatnio jest taka przybita… To jedyny sposób, by ją jakoś rozruszać.

Pan Potter milczał, wpatrując się w coś nad głową Dorei. Kobieta odwróciła się i na moment zamarła. Jak mogli być z Charlesem tak głupi i rozmawiać o tajemniczych, wakacyjnych planach w kuchni, wiedząc, że James był w domu?

\- Super pomysł! – krzyknął Rogacz. – Zaraz powiem Lily!

Wybiegł z kuchni i pognał prosto na piętro.

\- James! Wracaj tu natychmiast! To wszystko przez ciebie! – zwróciła się do męża i trzepnęła go w głowę. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, robiąc zaskoczoną minę.

\- Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem – próbował się bronić.

\- No właśnie – warknęła Dorea. – Teraz Lily będzie miała do nas pretensje… Zwalę wszystko na ciebie – mówiąc to, wyszła zła z pomieszczenia.

Charles westchnął, wytykając pod nosem głupotę syna i zachowanie żony.

\- Kobiety… Kto je zrozumie?

Jak można było przewidzieć, Lily nie spodobał się pomysł Potterów. Znaczy, była im niesamowicie wdzięczna za troskę i gdyby miała możliwości (lub wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy) z pewnością by z nimi wyjechała, ale nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Już i tak za bardzo wykorzystywała ich gościnność, więc o fundowaniu wyjazdu nad morze nie było nawet mowy.

Po długich rozmowach najpierw z Jamesem (a raczej ciągłym zatrzaskiwaniu mu drzwi przed nosem i odsyłaniu na drzewo), potem z Doreą i na końcu z Charlesem, który najpierw rzucał żartami, później prosił, a wreszcie używał największego argumentu w formie: „Lila, bez ciebie nie będzie wakacji", Potterowie wiedzieli już, że nie dadzą rady jej przekonać. Postanowili więc pojechać sami, mając nadzieję, że Lily łatwiej będzie się otworzyć przy samym Jimie. Mieli wrażenie, że dziewczyna po incydencie z utratą pamięci trochę zamknęła się w sobie.

\- Na pewno dacie sobie radę? – zapytała po raz kolejny Dorea, patrząc uważnie na uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Jamesa i nieco mniej radosną Lily.

\- Na pewno, pani Potter, proszę się nie martwić.

\- Lila, jeżeli ten gumochłon będzie cię w jakikolwiek sposób drażnił, wyślij mi sowę. Bezzwłocznie się tutaj teleportuję i wklepię mu co nieco do głowy – mówiąc to, Charles uśmiechnął się serdecznie, na co Lily parsknęła.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję. Chociaż najpierw sama będę próbować go powstrzymać albo jakoś rozproszyć. Co państwo powiedzą o codziennym sprzątaniu domu w formie kary?

Dorea zachichotała, widząc oburzoną minę syna.

\- Będę ci za to niesamowicie wdzięczna.

\- Mamo!

\- Dobrze, dobrze, już się tak nie gorączkuj – skwitowała pani Potter. – Chcecie jakieś pamiątki z Francji?

Jamesowi na te słowa aż zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Nie, nie, kochanie – wtrącił się Charles – to głupi pomysł. Zrobimy im niespodziankę, a teraz chodź już, Doreo, bo się spóźnimy. Nasz świstoklik nie będzie wiecznie czekał.

\- Do widzenia!

\- Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie, dzieciaki. Tylko nie zniszczcie nam domu, proszę – westchnął Charles, po czym najpierw uścisnął Lily, życząc jej powodzenia, a później podszedł do syna, szepcząc mu do ucha: - Kobiety lubią komplementy, nie lubią brudu, więc się staraj, tylko nie przesadź za bardzo. Nie spieprz tego, James. Lily to naprawdę świetna dziewczyna.

\- O czym ty mówisz, tato?

Charles spojrzał na zaskoczoną minę syna, a później kątem oka na rozmawiające Lily i Doreę.

\- Masz tylko dwa tygodnie, żeby naprawić wasze relacje z Lilą, więc musisz dać z siebie wszystko.

\- Ale ona ma chłopaka – odszepnął James, marszcząc brwi.

\- Właśnie chłopaka, nie męża. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Aha, i jeszcze jedna rada od ojca. Jeżeli w pewnym momencie będziesz chciał się poddać, pomyśl o tym, jak będzie mógł wyglądać wasz przyszły związek.

\- Świetna rada, tato. Cały czas o tym myślę i jakoś nie pomaga…

\- Bo robisz to źle. Myśl o wspólnych nocach i wspaniałym, wspólnym seksie.

James wybałuszył oczy, a Charles poklepał go po plecach.

\- Powodzenia! No dobrze, kochanie – zwrócił się do żony – na nas już naprawdę czas.

Pięć minut później w salonie pozostała jedynie Lily, na twarzy której gościł radosny uśmiech, oraz James nadal w wyraźnym szoku. W sumie ojciec miał rację, więc musiał się jak najszybciej wziąć do roboty.

Odchrząknął, zwracając się do dziewczyny.

\- Khm, Lily, masz jakieś konkretne plany na dzisiaj?

\- Najpierw muszę powtórzyć pierwsze lekcje transmutacji, a później przypomnieć sobie składniki niektórych eliksirów.

\- Po co? – zapytał zaskoczony. – Coś nam zadali na wakacje?

\- Nie. Najwyższa pora, żeby zacząć uczyć się do OWTMów, Jim. Nie uważasz?

Brwi Jamesa podjechały do góry.

\- Pomyślę o tym we wrześniu.

\- No cóż – westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami, ruszając w kierunku schodów – jak chcesz. Ja nie zamierzam zawalić szkoły tylko dlatego, że wolę się poobijać.

\- A wolisz?

\- Właściwie to nie…

Kiedy Lily była już na piętrze, James znowu się odezwał:

\- Co ty na to, żeby zrobić sobie piknik w ogrodzie? – zaproponował na wydechu, wpatrując się w zaskoczoną Lily. – Zjemy coś, porozmawiamy, no i zaczniemy się uczyć.

Zanim jeszcze wypowiedział te słowa, już w myślach zaczął je przeklinać. Czasami trzeba było się jednak poświęcić.

\- My? Ty też zamierzasz?

\- I tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. – Wzruszył ramionami, starając nie wyobrażać sobie masy rzeczy, które mógłby robić zamiast uczenia się. – Potrzebuję pomocy z paroma eliksirami, a wiem, że sam nie dam rady tego zapamiętać.

Po chwili milczenia Lily wreszcie powoli pokiwała głową, a James uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wiedział, że pomoc w nauce będzie czynnikiem, który przekona Lily do jego pomysłu.

\- No dobrze, niech będzie. Poszedłbyś po koc z mojego pokoju? Mam też na stoliku potrzebne notatki, książki, pergaminy i pióra. Ja zrobię nam coś do jedzenia i może lemoniadę?

James uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym w paru susach znalazł się na piętrze. Poszedł prosto do pokoju gościnnego, który na okres wakacji zajmowała Lily. Miał nadzieję, że w przyszłości dziewczyna wprowadzi się do jego pokoju, ale chwilowo starał się o tym nie myśleć. Ani tym bardziej o ich „wspólnym seksie", co od razu podnosiło mu ciśnienie. Rady ojca były jednak czasami trochę za bardzo trafne…

Kiedy tak stał i się rozglądał po rzeczach Lily, szukając tych przeklętych książek, dobiegło go pukanie do okna. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył szarą płomykówkę z listem przyczepionym do nóżki. Bezmyślnie wpuścił ptaka do środka, odwiązał pergamin i przeczytał krótką notkę od Patricka Smitha. Trwało to zaledwie parę sekund, ale w przeciągu tego czasu na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdenerwowanie, frustracja i niepewność, że Lily mogłaby się zgodzić na propozycję Krukona. James wiedział, że życie zawsze biegło pod górkę, ale czy musiało gnać aż tak szybko? Dopiero co dał radę stworzyć sposobność, by normalnie porozmawiać z Lily, a tutaj już musiała dostawać miłosne liściki od swojego chłopaka. Smith zapraszał ją do siebie na weekend, przy czym jeszcze bezczelnie poinformował, że będą sami, bo rodzice gdzieś wyjeżdżają.

\- Jim! Znalazłeś wszystko, o co prosiłam?!

James aż podskoczył ze strachu, słysząc Lily wchodzącą na piętro. Szybko zmiął karteczkę w ręku i wygnał sowę z pokoju.

\- Tak, tak! Już idę! – odkrzyknął i w pośpiechu chwycił koc i jakieś papiery. Niefart chciał, że przez przypadek upuścił list na podłogę, a wybiegając prawie zderzył się z Lily.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic, nic. Nie mogłem znaleźć tych notatek, ale już je mam. Możemy iść – oznajmił lekko zadyszany, starając się wypchnąć dziewczynę ze środka. Sowa nadal siedziała pod oknem. Postanowił więc, że za jakiś czas tu wróci i całkowicie się jej pozbędzie.

Lily nigdy nie dowie się o tym zaproszeniu.

Jak postanowił, tak zrobił, bo jakiś czas później siedzieli beztrosko w ogrodzie, upajając się gorącym słońcem, przyjemnym wietrzykiem, jeszcze przyjemniejszą zimną lemoniadą i… różnicami w składzie eliksiru na bezsenność i eliksiru dobrego snu.

\- Pamiętaj, że do tego na bezsenność dodajemy sproszkowanych skrzydeł ważek, a do dobrego snu tylko lekko posiekanych.

\- Czym one się właściwie różnią? Po jednym i po drugim śpisz jak zabity.

James leżał wygodnie na kocu i starał się nie ziewać.

\- Jak wypijesz eliksir dobrego snu, masz sny. No i musisz zasnąć sam. Ten na bezsenność sprawia, że zasypiasz w przeciągu paru sekund, ale nie śnisz. Proste – mówiła, wertując strony książki. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Jeszcze to pamiętam.

\- Super, gratulację. Mi takie niepotrzebne wiadomości ulatują, nim w ogóle staram się je zapamiętać.

\- To wcale nie są niepotrzebne wiadomości, Jim! Co będzie, jeżeli w przyszłości będziesz musiał rano wstać do pracy, ale nie będziesz mógł zasnąć?

\- Raczej tego nie przewiduję. Sądzę, że problemy będę miał jedynie ze wstaniem.

Tym bardziej po niesamowitej nocy spędzonej z tobą, pomyślał, ale nie dodał tego na głos. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

\- Co?

\- Co „co"? – zapytał zaskoczony, zerkając spod przymkniętych powiek na Lily.

\- Uśmiechasz się.

\- Serio? No cóż – westchnął – mam po prostu dobry humor.

\- Prawda? Dziś taki piękny dzień, wręcz idealny do nauki – roześmiała się dziewczyna, wracając do notatek z eliksirów.

\- Tak, właśnie dlatego – szepnął pod nosem James. – Dobranoc.

Przewrócił się na brzuch i po chwili zaczął lekko pochrapywać pod nosem. Lily pokręciła tylko głową, wracając do nauki.

Jamesa obudziło dopiero delikatne szturchanie w ramię. Otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w roześmianą twarzy dziewczyny.

\- Lily? Co jest? Która godzina?

\- Trzecia w południe. Chodź, odgrzałam obiad. Ja wiedziałam, że eliksiry cię nudzą, ale żeby aż tak? Spałeś bite dwie godziny.

James jeszcze nie zdążył się tak do końca rozbudzić, ale posłusznie powędrował za Lily prosto do kuchni.

\- I tak długo wytrzymałem – uśmiechnął się niepewnie, mierzwiąc sobie włosy. – Jak ci w ogóle idzie?

\- Raczej dobrze, ale na dzisiaj chyba skończyłam. Przerobiłam piętnaście eliksirów z pierwszego roku. Transmutację zostawię sobie na jutro, a potem po kolei: zaklęcia, numerologia, obrona przed czarną magią…

\- To ile przedmiotów zamierzasz zdawać? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Wszystkie.

\- Serio? Dlaczego?

\- Nie mogłam się zdecydować, więc postanowiłam nauczyć się na wszystko. Kto wie, co mi się w życiu przyda.

\- No tak, cała ty – roześmiał się, tym samym całkowicie odganiając zmęczenie. Powitała go jednak dość silna fala głodu, więc z nadzieją popatrzył na garnki stojące na kuchence. Lily, jakby czytając w myślach, nałożyła mu na talerz kopiastą ilość ziemniaków, jakiegoś mięsa w sosie i surówkę z marchewki.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał, trącając widelcem mięso.

\- Nie wiem. Pani Potter zostawiła pełno garnków w lodówce z karteczkami, do kiedy powinniśmy to zjeść.

James aż westchnął. Uwielbiał swoją mamę za przewidywalność. Do tej pory nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że podczas nieobecności rodziców będzie musiał gotować.

\- Mhm, pyszne – powiedział, przeżuwając. W trakcie jedzenie milczeli, najwyraźniej byli aż tak głodni. Wreszcie James odłożył sztućce i rozdział się wygodnie na krześle. – Pomogę ci zmywać, szybciej się uwiniemy.

Evans kąciki ust powędrowały wyżej, a podchodząc do Jamesa nawet zmierzwiła mu lekko czuprynę. Bariera, która jeszcze wczoraj ją od niego oddzielała, wydawała się powoli wyparowywać. Już dawno nie czuła się tak swobodnie. Lily musiała przyznać w głębi duszy, że brakowało jej tych wspólnych rozmów z przyjacielem. Zdawała sobie też sprawę, że zaniedbała w sumie wszystkie bliskie jej sercu osoby. Postanowiła więc coś z tym zrobić i przy najbliższej okazji przeprosić za swoje okropne zachowanie.

W podobnej atmosferze minęła im reszta piątkowego wieczoru. Po wspólnym obiedzie postanowili przejść się nad pobliskie jezioro, czemu towarzyszyło mnóstwo śmiechu. Zanim się zorientowali, zrobiło się ciemno i trzeba było wracać do domu.

Nieprzyjemnie zrobiło się dopiero, gdy Lily poszła położyć się spać i przypadkiem na podłodze znalazła pognieciony liścik od Patricka…

James, leżąc już w łóżku i ciesząc się załapaniem lepszego kontaktu z Lily, usłyszał głośne pukanie, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć: proszę, drzwi szeroko się otworzyły. Stała w nich zdenerwowana Lily ciskająca z oczu błyskawice na prawo i lewo.

\- Jak mogłeś?! Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!

James usiadł i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Bo jesteśmy. O co chodzi, L…

Nie dokończył, ponieważ w ręku dziewczyny zauważył list od Patricka. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, usilnie starając się milczeć. Czuł się jak ostatni kretyn.

\- Znalazłam wiadomość od Patricka. Zgadnij gdzie? Na podłodze. List był pogięty i otwarty.

\- Bo go przeczytałem. Miałem ci go oddać, ale musiał mi wypaść…

\- Dlaczego kłamiesz?

Kiedy Jim nie wydusił z siebie ani słowa, Lily groźnie zmrużyła oczy.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie! Sądziłam, że jesteś już na tyle dorosły, że nie będziesz grał w te durne gierki pełne zazdrości. Miałeś dać sobie spokój, James! A ty nie dość, że grzebiesz w moich prywatnych rzeczach, to jeszcze masz czelność je przede mną ukrywać?!

\- To nie tak, że je przed tobą ukrywam…

\- A jak?!

\- No dobrze, może i ukrywam, ale na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że zrobiłem to pierwszy raz w życiu!

Zerwał się na nogi i podszedł do Lily. Evans jednak odsunęła się do tyłu.

\- Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknęła, czerwieniejąc ze złości na twarzy. – Już nigdy ci nie zaufam, James! Nigdy!

Odwróciła się na pięcie, zamierzając jak najszybciej wyjść z jego pokoju. James jednak rzucił się za nią i złapał mocno za rękę.

\- Przepraszam, Lily. Wiem, zachowałem się jak kretyn, ale to dlatego, że… - zamilkł, wpatrując się w rozemocjonowaną twarz dziewczyny. – Przepraszam. Już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Nie wtargnę w twoją prywatność. Obiecuję, Liluś.

Evans westchnęła, mierząc go spojrzeniem. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że stał przed nią w samych bokserkach. Zarumieniła się mocno, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, byle nie na Jamesa. Zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej złościć, bo powinna być wściekła, a chwilowo czuła się bardziej zażenowana niż zła. Nie spodobało jej się to, zdenerwowała się na siebie.

\- To jak? Wybaczysz mi…

Lily zaczęła się zastanawiać, ale gdy dodał kolejne słowa, ponownie poczuła napływającą złość.

\- … i nie pojedziesz do Smitha?

\- Czemu?

W pokoju raptownie zapanowała cisza. James podrapał się po karku, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

\- Po prostu nie jedź.

\- Prosisz mnie o zbyt dużo, Jim.

Znów odwróciła się do niego plecami z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy i tym razem złapał ją za łokieć.

\- Jak pojedziesz, nie będę potrafił cię wtedy uratować.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz, Jim? Uratować przed czym?

Potter znów usilnie milczał, ale bez mrugnięcia wpatrywał się w jej oczy. Lily miała wrażenie, że tym sposobem starał się przewiercić do środka, wprost do jej duszy. Zaczęła się znów denerwować, tym bardziej że to działało. Lily nie chciała tego przed sobą przyznać, ale czuła powoli mięknące kolana, co jej się nie podobało.

\- Oczywiście, że pojadę, James. Nie masz prawa prosić mnie, bym została. Nie po tym, co zrobiłeś.

\- Mimo wszystko, Liluś, błagam, nie jedź.

Evans patrzyła na niego z oczekiwaniem, ale kiedy dalsze słowa nie nastąpiły, skierowała kroki do swojego pokoju. Wbrew prośbom Jamesa zdecydowała się pojechać do Patricka. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zrobiła to wyłącznie na przekór Potterowi, ale szybko wyzbyła się tej myśli z głowy.

\- Nie chcę, żebyście to zrobili, okej?! – wykrzyknął James, wbiegając za Lily do pokoju.

\- Co zrobili? Czy ty wiesz, co Pa… - Lily wybałuszyła oczy, a sekundę później wpatrywała się w Pottera z szokiem. – Czyś ty zwariował?! Ja… on… przecież to nie ma związku z moim wyjazdem… Prawda? – ostatnie pytanie zadała bardziej do siebie, ale mimo wszystko James je usłyszał.

\- Czyli nie chcesz uprawiać z nim seksu?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – odpowiedziała spokojnie, samą siebie zadziwiając, bo w środku aż się gotowała od tych rewelacji, o których nawet niezdolna była pomyśleć.

\- A więc chcesz?

\- Jim, ja… nie wiem. Zresztą – potrząsnęła głową, jakby chcąc się wyrzucić niektóre myśli – o czym my w ogóle gadamy? To moje życie i mogę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba! Nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, rozumiemy się?

James nie odpowiedział, a Lily powróciła do pakowania, a raczej wrzucania na siłę ubrań do plecaka.

\- Pojadę – wyszeptała pod nosem, jakby starając się przekonać samą siebie.

Zapięła plecak i włożyła go na plecy, po czym skierowała się na korytarz, zeszła po schodach i stanęła przed drzwiami wyjściowymi. Ze zmarszczonym czołem kątem oka przyglądała się Jamesowi podążającemu za nią krok w krok. Miał tak smutny wzrok, że aż serce jej się krajało.

\- Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy? No wiesz, żebyśmy tego nie zrobili? – spytała, otwierając drzwi i po raz ostatni zerkając na Jamesa. Od początku nurtowało ją to pytanie. Czuła się lekko zażenowana, zadając je.

Potter westchnął, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Bo wiem, że wtedy stracę cię na zawsze… - mówiąc to, spojrzał na Evans swoim błagalnym wzrokiem. Lily przełknęła ślinę, zaczynając się wahać. Nie podobało jej się, w jakim kierunku zmierzały jej myśli. Była przerażona i zła jednocześnie, ponieważ w tym momencie nie miała kompletnie ochoty widzieć się z Patrickiem. Chciała zostać tu… z Jamesem.

Szybko się otrząsnęła.

\- Głupie gadanie, Jim. Do niedzieli!

Szybkim krokiem wyszła z domu, niemal od razu się teleportując. Nawet nie zaszczyciła Pottera ostatnim spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że wówczas od razu by się poddała i została, co naturalnie nie wchodziło w grę.

Lily Evans była niesamowicie upartą kobietą.

OOO

Lissie już od dawna nie czuła się tak bezpieczna i pełna błogiego spokoju.

Pojechała wraz z ojcem, Harrym i Remusem nad morze i od prawie półtora tygodnia przeżywała najlepszą przygodę świata. Wiedziała, że wspomnienia, które zdobyła i jeszcze zdobędzie dzięki temu wypadowi, będą towarzyszyć jej do końca życia. Lissie nawet wyobrażała sobie siebie jako babcię, która przy herbatce i ciasteczkach będzie opowiadać wnukom własne historie.

Uśmiechnęła się do tego dalekosiężnego marzenia, jeszcze mocniej przytulając się do piersi Remusa.

Leżeli na kocu na plaży, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce i wsłuchując w szum morza oraz odgłos fal rozbijających się o brzeg. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni mieli czas wyłącznie dla siebie. Harry tak polubił Remusa, że nie chciał go odstępować ani na krok, więc pan Roshid po wielu prośbach Lissie wreszcie ustąpił i zabrał gdzieś synka. Lissie przeczuwała, że przekupił go lodami, a później wycieczką do parku rozrywki, ale nie chciała wnikać. Miała teraz lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zastanawianie się, gdzie teraz mogliby być Harry z tatą. Swoją drogą, powinna być zła na ojca, że tak bezczelnie wyśmiewał to dziwne, acz miłe przywiązanie Harry'ego, niedającego im świętego spokoju. Cóż, przynajmniej pan Roshid był pewien, że Remus nie robi z jego córką nic niepożądanego…

Lissie parsknęła śmiechem do własnych myśli, by po chwili zmrużyć oczy i uśmiechnąć się półgębkiem.

\- Co jest? – spytał Remus, otwierając oczy. Chyba musiał na moment przysnąć.

\- Nic, po prostu mam dobry humor.

\- No tak, nareszcie spokój, nie?

Lissie zaśmiała się, po czym bezceremonialnie usiadła Remusowi na brzuchu. Chłopak zerknął na nią spod rzęs. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Lissie umiejętnie mu to udaremniła. Pocałowała go. Pocałunek trwał zaledwie chwilę, ponieważ usłyszeli za sobą ujadanie psa. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do Remusa i mocno do niego przytuliła.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie myślę… - zaczęła niepewnie po paru minutach. – Może poszlibyśmy jutro wieczorem na spacer?

Usiadł, wzruszając ramionami.

\- No bo jutro będzie pełnia księżyca i byłoby strasznie romantycznie tak przejść się po plaży.

Lupin zdębiał, szerzej otwierając oczy.

\- Jak to jutro?

Mógłby przysiąc, że pełnia będzie dopiero za półtorej tygodnia. Jeszcze przed wyjazdem dokładnie wyliczał tę datę, a nawet parę dni temu postanowił, że za cztery dni wróci do domu. Jeszcze raz wszystko dokładnie przeliczył, czując ciarki na plecach.

\- Niemożliwe. Pełnia będzie za tydzień i trzy dni. Jestem tego pewny, Liss.

\- Może w Anglii, ale nie tutaj.

Remus przeklął własną głupotę. Po raz pierwszy od niewyobrażalnie długiego czasu czuł się tak swawolnie i był niesamowicie odprężony, że kompletnie zapomniał o swoim „małym, futerkowym problemie". Dziwne, że jego mama nie napisała mu żadnej sowy przypominającej. Pewnie też zapomniała o tym, że jej syn zmienił strefę czasową.

\- Tak mi przykro, Liss, ale dzisiaj już wracam do domu…

\- Że co? - Roshid wstała na równe nogi, a jej policzki przybrały mocno czerwony odcień. - Dlaczego?

Remus wzruszył ramionami, totalnie nie mając żadnej wymówki.

\- Kiedy niby zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć? Pakując się czy już stojąc za drzwiami z walizkami? A może postanowiłeś zdezerterować w nocy, kiedy bym spała?! Przynajmniej zostawiłbyś mi karteczkę, że wróciłeś do domu czy tak po prostu chciałeś mi zrobić kawał?!

Lissie coraz bardziej podnosiła głos, tym samym przywołując na siebie zdegustowane lub zaciekawione spojrzenia ludzi przechadzających się po plaży.

\- Liss, po prostu…

\- Co „po prostu"?! Zapomniałeś?! To jest to twoje wytłumaczenie?!

Roshid wzięła swoje buty do ręki i szybkim krokiem napędzanym wściekłością ruszyła prosto przed siebie. Lupin natychmiast wstał, zgarnął koc pod pachę, zapominając o klapkach, ruszył za dziewczyną.

\- Lissie, poczekaj!

\- Spadaj, Remusie! Nie chcę mi się z tobą nawet rozmawiać! Skoro masz mnie za głupią idiotkę i tak mnie właśnie traktujesz, to nic tu po tobie! Wracaj do domu!

Remus szybko do niej podbiegł, chwytając ją za ramię, przez co Lissie stanęła. Okręciła się na pięcie, patrząc prosto w jego twarz. W oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy złości, a pięści miała mocno zaciśnięte. Czuła się zdradzona i w tej chwili miała ochotę mu przyłożyć.

\- Ja… przepraszam. Nie powiedziałem ci, bo…

\- Bo? – mówiąc to, założyła ręce na piersi. Czekała na wyjaśnienia, ale kiedy po dość dłużącej się chwili nadal ich nie dostała, pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wracaj do domu, Remusie.

Kiedy dziewczyna znów się oddaliła, dobiegł do niej krzyk Lupina.

\- Bardzo chciałbym ci powiedzieć, dlaczego muszę jechać, ale naprawdę nie mogę! Pewnego dnia się dowiesz, a wiem, że wtedy nie będziesz chciała się już ze mną więcej spotykać! Zależy mi na tobie, Liss, i chcę ten moment jak najdalej odwlec! Jeżeli choć trochę mi ufasz, to zrozumiesz! Przepraszam!

Ale Lissie już go nie słyszała, znikając za zakrętem. Szła prosto do domu, mając nadzieję zamknąć się w pokoju i choć przez chwilę pobyć sama. Była niesamowicie zła na Remusa, ale jego ostatnie słowa bezsprzecznie wdarły się w jej umysł. Pokonując drogę, cały czas zastanawiała się, o czym on mówił. Co takiego ukrywał i czego aż tak bardzo bał się jej powiedzieć? Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że z nim zerwie! Te słowa najbardziej oburzyły Lissie, ponieważ pokazywały, że Remus nie ufał jej w stu procentach. Bez względu na wszystko, chciała z nim być. Nawet ta kłótnia nie prowadziła do ich rozstania.

\- Lissie? Co tak wcześnie? - przywitał ją ojciec, gdy weszła do środka. – Gdzie Remus?

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę. Pan Roshid zmarszczył czoło, wpatrując się w załzawioną i zaczerwienioną twarz córki.

\- Wrócił do domu.

\- Co? Jak to? Co się stało?

\- Nieważne, tato. Idę do siebie.

\- Czy ten chłopak wyrządził ci jakąś krzywdę? Doprawdy! Nie spodziewałem się tego po Remusie. Wydawał się taki miły, ułożony i grzeczny. Jak widać, pozory mylą. Mam z nim porozmawiać, kochanie?

\- Daj mu święty spokój, tato! Nie znasz go i nie masz prawa tak o nim mówić! I daj też spokój mi!

Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami, zamykając się w pokoju i rzucając na łóżko. Nie chciała płakać. Już dawno postanowiła, że nie będzie się mazać przez faceta. Nigdy nie pragnęła być jak te inne, płytkie dziewczyny, których priorytetem życiowym jest posiadanie chłopaka…

Dlaczego więc te cholerne łzy wręcz cisnęły się z jej oczu?

OOO

Lily teleportowała się z hukiem prosto przed domem Potterów. Na policzkach widniały ślady po łzach. Były to raczej łzy zdenerwowania i niedowierzania niż samego bólu.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Patrick posunął się aż tak daleko. Powinien uszanować jej zdanie na temat seksu. Lily nie była jeszcze gotowa. Uważała, że powinni poznać się trochę lepiej.

Na początku było przyjemnie. Kiedy zapukała do drzwi, widziała jego nieukrywaną radość. Sama też była szczęśliwa, że go widziała. W końcu bądź co bądź Patrick należał do osób, na których Lily zależało. Zjedli kolację, porozmawiali, powygłupiali się. Lily czuła się naprawdę radośnie i bezpiecznie. Wreszcie przestała myśleć o kłótni z Jamesem, o jego głupich, nic nieznaczących słowach. Wtedy Patrick rozpoczął swoją grę…

Weszła do środka, skąd uderzył w nią odór alkoholu. Zmarszczyła nos, nie wiedząc dokładnie, czego się spodziewać. Przekroczyła próg salonu i oniemiała. James leżał rozciągnięty na kanapie, przy której rozwalona była butelka Ognistej Whisky. Drugą, opróżnioną w około jednej czwartej, trzymał w ręku. Podeszła do przyjaciela, kucnęła przed nim i położyła mu rękę na kolanie. Potter otworzył oczy i zapijaczonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Na jego twarzy malował się szok.

\- Lily?

Kiwnęła powoli głową, oceniając jego stan. Mogłoby się wydawać, że po takiej ilości alkoholu, chłopak będzie totalnie zalany. Evans zdziwiła się więc, że dał radę wydobyć z siebie głos. Kąciki ust powędrowały jej lekko ku górze. Nie powinna się z niego śmiać, ale jego roztrzepane włosy, zamglone spojrzenie, pogniecione ubrania zdecydowanie jej to uniemożliwiały.

\- Zostawić cię na chwilę, a ty już sięgasz po alkohol. Nieładnie, Jim. Ciekawe, co by powiedziała twoja mama, gdyby zobaczyła cię w takim stanie?

James raptownie zerwał się z kanapy, przypadkowo oblewając Ognistą nie tylko własną koszulę, ale również spodnie Evans. Spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Nic jej nie mów! Ona by mnie wydz… wydzie… wydzidzidzi… zabiła!

Lily stłumiła parsknięcie.

\- A my tego nie chcemy, prawda, Jim?

\- Tak, bardzo nie chc… chcemy – mówiąc to, pokiwał szybko głową, czkając.

\- Obiecam, że nic jej nie powiem, ale posłusznie pójdziesz ze mną do pokoju, dobrze? Położymy cię spać.

Złapała go pod ramię, uprzednio stawiając butelkę na stół. Mozolnym krokiem próbowała zaprowadzić Jamesa i jego plątające się nogi na górę.

Ogólnie nie przepadała za pijanymi ludźmi. Sama również nie lubowała się aż zanadto w alkoholu, ale Jim, jej przyjaciel, wydawał się przy tym taki słodki i bezbronny. Żałowała go, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo jutrzejsza pobudka będzie dla niego okropna. Już widziała to brązowe spojrzenie przepełnione bólem i zmęczeniem.

Po paru naprawdę długich minutach wreszcie udało jej się wprowadzić Jima do pokoju i rzucić na łóżko. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy aby nie zdjąć mu spodni, by spało mu się wygodniej, albo przynajmniej go okryć, ale porzuciła oba te pomysły. Miała wrażenie, iż James zasnąłby nawet na zimnej i twardej podłodze. Ruszyła więc w stronę drzwi. Niepodziewanie usłyszała za sobą szmer, a potem cichutki, chropowaty głos Jima.

\- Liluś?

\- Tak? – Odwróciła się w jego stronę, podchodząc bliżej. Kiedy James dłużej jej nie odpowiadał, usiadła na łóżku obok niego. – Co jest?

\- Dziękuję.

\- Za co? – zapytała zaskoczona.

Potter dźwignął się na rękach, znajdując się twarzą w twarz z Lily.

\- Że do mnie wróciłaś.

\- Jim, ja…

\- Cii – uciszył ją, uważnie wpatrując się w jej zielone oczy. Evans przez chwilę miała wrażenie, jakby dziwnym trafem wytrzeźwiał. – Wiem, że byłaś u niego. Ja… czułem to tu.

Lily wpatrywała się w rękę Jamesa, spoczywającą na miejscu, w którym miał serce.

\- Nie wiem – mówił dalej - co takiego ci zrobił, że uciekłaś, ale będę mu za to wdzięczny do końca życia. Kiedy cię nie było, modliłem się o nas. I teraz jestem już całkiem pewny, że do siebie należymy i nic ani nikt nas nie rozdzieli. Inaczej byś dzisiaj do mnie nie wróciła.

\- Jim…

\- Możesz się upierać na swoim, ale oboje znamy prawdę. Przestań w końcu udawać, Liluś. Nie chowaj się, nie przede mną. Znam cię. O tym też oboje wiemy.

Lily nic nie mówiła, tylko patrzyła. Przyswajała dopiero co usłyszane informacje, czując bezsilność. Bezwiednie przysunęła się bliżej. Na moment przymknęła oczy, by po chwili w geście pełnym desperacji chwycić Jamesa za głowę i przygarnąć go bliżej. Pocałowała go mocno, ledwo mogąc oddychać. Pragnęła jedynie być jeszcze bliżej tego niesfornego i zawsze roztrzepanego chłopaka.

Jim nie pozostał bierny. Niemal od razu oddał pocałunek, przygwożdżając ją do łóżka własnym ciałem. Jego ręka jeździła po jej plecach. Miał wrażenie kompletnego naćpania. Wszystkie zmysły się wyostrzyły, a myśli uciekły gdzieś w siną dal. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że całował się z Lily, z _jego_ Lily!

Evans nie była lepsza. Nie miała pojęcia, co się wokół niej działo. Czuła jedynie miękkość jego warg i odór alkoholu, który w tym momencie, o dziwo, w ogóle jej nie przeszkadzał.

James oderwał się od niej, starając się złapać powietrze.

\- Nie przestawaj – szepnęła, ponownie przygarniając go do siebie.

Dopiero po chwili znaczenie tych słów niczym kula armatnia wtargnęły prosto do jej głowy. Odskoczyła, kompletnie zaskoczona i zadyszana. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie miało miejsce, Całowała się z nietrzeźwym chłopakiem! Ba, całowała się z nietrzeźwym Jamesem Potterem!

Była przerażona. Bała się reakcji własnego ciała, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, której w tym momencie najbardziej potrzebowała, były usta _tego_ Pottera. Zaczęła cofać się do wyjścia. Kiedy wreszcie znalazła się na korytarzu, pobiegła prosto do swojego pokoju. Natychmiast zamknęła drzwi i opierając się o nie, usiadła na ziemi. Schowała głowę w rękach.

Jak ona mogła zachować się tak karygodnie i niewybaczalnie?! Co ona mu jutro powie? Że niby dlaczego się na niego rzuciła i dała niepotrzebną nadzieję? Nagle przypomniała sobie o Patricku i niemal zaklęła z bezsilności. Nigdy w życiu nie miała bardziej porąbanej sytuacji.

 _Niech państwo Potterowie już wracają, bo bez ich obecności zaczynam wariować._

Kładąc się do łóżka i próbując zasnąć, przed oczami ciągle miała ten przeszywający na wylot wzrok Jamesa i wręcz czuła jego usta na swoich.

Dlaczego, do cholery, jej się to podobało?!


	34. 32

**32\. Bóg mowę nam wymyślił dla ukrywania myśli**

~ Jan Izydor Sztaudynger

\- Jamesie Potterze i Lily Evans!

Lily przekręciła się na plecy, słysząc wręcz przerażający krzyk dobiegający z dołu. Przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje, lecz parę sekund później świadomość powoli zaczęła do niej docierać.

 _Merlinie, całowałam się wczoraj z Jamesem!_

Z jękiem schowała głowę w poduszkę. Czuła się winna. Bała się go zobaczyć, nie wspominając o spojrzeniu w oczy. Gdyby mogła, do końca życia pozostałaby pod tą kołdrą.

\- James! Lily! Na dół, natychmiast!

Czemu pani Potter tak krzyczy z samego rana? Co się stało? Zaraz, zaraz…

\- Pani Potter?

Lily w zamyśleniu i z wielką niechęcią wstała. Nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Wczoraj James urządził sobie samotną libację i wszystkie butelki, cały ten bałagan powitał Doreę w salonie. Evans miała zamiar posprzątać dzisiaj zaraz po śniadaniu, bo rodzice Pottera wyjechali na urlop. Dlaczego więc słyszała krzyki Dorei i odgłosy jej kroków na schodach?

Po cichu otworzyła drzwi i powoli wyjrzała na korytarz. Akurat zobaczyła, jak Dorea wręcz wpada do pokoju syna, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Kiedy jednak zniknęła za drzwiami, zaczęła krzyczeć:

\- Jamesie Potterze, czyś ty do końca zgłupiał! Po salonie walają się puste butelki po Ognistej i śmierdzi tu jak w spelunie! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Wstań, jak do ciebie mówię! No już, wstawaj!

\- Pani Potter? – zapytała Lily cichutko, stając w drzwiach. - Co pani tu robi? Co z Francją?

\- Zawiodłam się na tobie, Lily – powiedziała, nie zważając na wcześniejsze pytania dziewczyny. Stanęła nad łóżkiem Jamesa, łapiąc się pod boki. – Jak mogliście się tak zachować? Gorzej niż małe dzieci… I cały ten alkohol? Co wam strzeliło do głowy?

Evans opuściła głowę.

– To – zachrypiał James, przyciągając tym samym na siebie uwagę obu pań – tylko ja piłem, mamo.

Ledwo podniósł się na rękach.

\- Naprawdę? – Dorea ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła na Lily, by po chwili jeszcze bardziej się rozzłościć. – Sam tyle wypiłeś?! Nie jestem głupia, rozumiem, że czasem, mimo że nie skończyłeś jeszcze siedemnastu lat – mówiąc to, wywróciła oczami – wypijesz piwo bądź kieliszek Ogniestej, ale dwie butelki?! Na Merlina! Masz szczęście, że ojciec pojechał do pracy! Inaczej by z tobą porozmawiał! Masz szlaban do końca wakacji, Jamesie Potterze!

Jim jęknął, próbując wyplątać się z kołdry.

\- Ale mamo!

\- Żadnego „ale", James! Doigrałeś się w końcu! Picie alkoholu wcale nie świadczy o tym, że jesteś dorosły! Wręcz przeciwnie, więc jeżeli chcesz się popisać przed L – urwała, chrząkając – kimś, to nie tędy droga, chłopcze.

\- Za pół roku będę pełnoletni – westchnął i podrapał się po policzku. Głowa niemiłosiernie go bolała, a wpadające przez okno promienie bardzo denerwowały. I chyba zaraz zwymiotuje…

\- Za pół roku. Teraz z ojcem ciągle za ciebie odpowiadamy, więc masz się z dala trzymać od alkoholu. Niech no ja tylko usłyszę, że wypiłeś piwo kremowe! Masz posprzątać cały dom, włącznie z tarasem!

\- Mamo – jęknął, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę.

\- Masz to zrobić teraz – rozkazała, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Lily. – Przepraszam, że cię podejrzewałam, Lily. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło. Tylko mogłaś powtrzymać Jamesa, chociaż trochę.

Panna Evans milczała. Nie chciała zdradzić, że w tym czasie pojechała do swojego chłopaka, który – jak się okazało – miał ochotę pobawić się w zabawy dla dorosłych. Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli i przybrała na twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

\- Co powiesz na śniadanie?

\- Chętnie, jestem strasznie głodna – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi Lily, kierując się na dół.

\- Błagam nie mówcie nic o jedzeniu. Zaraz się porzy…

\- Język, James – skarciła go matka i znów zwróciła się do Evans. – Masz ochotę na tosty? Jajka? Bekon?

\- Z drogi!

James niczym oparzony wyskoczył z łóżka i przepychając się pomiędzy Doreą a Lily, pobiegł prosto do łazienki. Chwilę później usłyszały dość ohydny dźwięk.

\- Zaraz widzę cię na dole, sprzątającego ten burdel w salonie!

\- Biedny, James – westchnęła Lily niespodziewanie, samą siebie zadziwiając. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu zachowywałaby się identycznie jak pani Potter. Nie wspominając o tym, że kompletnie nie byłoby jej żal, widząc tak schorowanego Jima. Zdecydowanie by mu się należało.

Dorea uniosła brwi, marszcząc czoło. Miała wrażenie, że się przesłyszała.

\- Chodź do kuchni, a Jamesem się nie przejmuj. Po tym co wypił, aż bym się zdziwiła, gdyby czuł się dobrze. Może dzięki temu więcej nie sięgnie po alkohol? Kto wie? – zapytała samą siebie, raczej nie wierząc we własne słowa.

\- Może ma pani rację, pani Potter…

\- Mam, mam.

Dorea, przyglądając się Lily, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Coś czuła, że dziewczynie coraz bardziej zaczynało zależeć na jej synu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak on tego dokonał, ale chyba nie chciała wiedzieć. Niech sekrety młodych pozostaną ich sekretami, ona była na to za stara. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że cała ta sprawa z piciem nie dotyczyła bezpośrednio Lily. Dorea nie chciała, by James popadł w nałóg, bo nie układało mu się w życiu miłosnym. Naturalnie rozumiała, że nikogo nie można zmusić do pewnych uczuć, ale wiele by dała, by Lily wreszcie się określiła. Mimo że Jimowi zdecydowanie należało się za wczorajszy wygłup, nie chciała, by syn do końca życia wspominał ten nieudany związek, a raczej jego brak.

\- To twój plecak?

Lily wyjrzała z kuchni i niemal zastygła w bezruchu.

\- Tak.

\- Co on robi w salonie? Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?

\- Nie, nie, ja tylko…

Zamilkła, mając nadzieję, że Dorea porzuci temat, widząc tą nieudolną próbę tłumaczenia. Nic takiego się nie stało. Pani Potter niemal z zawziętością wpatrywała się wprost w zaczerwienioną twarz Lily.

\- Dostałam zaproszenie na weekend od Patricka– westchnęła, nieco się garbiąc.

Dorea w zamyśleniu pokiwała głową, wchodząc do kuchni. Przez chwilę w milczeniu wstawiła wodę na herbatę i zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie.

\- O której jedziesz?

\- Właściwie to już wróciłam.

\- Och! – Dorea podrapała się po policzku. – No tak, rozumiem.

Naprawdę rozumiała. Sama też kiedyś była młoda i pamiętała, jak to było z chłopcami w jej wieku. Przed poznaniem Charlesa miała paru chłopców, ale tylko jednemu z nich, Robinowi, w pełni się oddała. Nie żałowała, choć po dłuższym zastanowieniu mogła to bardziej przemyśleć. Do tej pory pamiętała, że swój pierwszy raz przeżyła na zimnej posadzce, a trwał niecałe pięć minut, kiedy to mama Robina wyszła na chwilę do sklepu. Miała nadzieję, że u Lily wyglądało to znacznie lepiej, chociaż sądząc po jej minie i zachowaniu, raczej w to wątpiła.

Wyjaśniło się również, dlaczego James postanowił się upić.

Cały ojciec, pomyślała.

\- Nie, nie! – natychmiast zaoponowała Lily. – Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, kochanie – uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż w głębi duszy wcale nie było jej do śmiechu. Była trochę zła na dziewczynę, w końcu jej syn się w niej kompletnie zauroczył, o czym Lily doskonale wiedziała. Mogła więc przestać go wykorzystywać i bawić się jego uczuciami…

\- Ale naprawdę, pani Potter. Ja… - wreszcie westchnęła, siadając przy stole. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale musiała komuś o tym opowiedzieć, a Dorea często zachowywała się jak jej własna mama. Postanowiła jednak pominąć fragment wkopujący Jamesa i przeoczyć ich kłótnie. – To prawda, wczoraj wieczorem pojechałam do Patricka. Ja… naprawdę nie wiedziałam, co szykował. Napisał w liście, że jego rodziców nie będzie, ale myślałam, że chodzi po prostu o spotkanie, porozmawianie. Stęskniłam się za nim, więc byłam pewna, że on też stęsknił się za mną.

Doreę zaskoczył fakt, że Lily postanowiła się przed nią otworzyć, ale to świadczyło o tym, że traktowała ją jak kogoś, komu można powierzyć tajemnicę, jak bliską osobę. Niemalże się wzruszyła. Usiadła więc na krześle koło dziewczyny, uważnie wsłuchując się w każde jej słowo.

\- I na początku naprawdę było super. Zjedliśmy kolacje i takie tam. Dopiero kiedy zapytałam się go, gdzie będę sprać, wszystko się zaczęło. Powiedział, że muszę spać z nim, bo niestety nie ma wolnego łóżka, ja za to stwierdziłam, że kanapa jak najzupełniej wystarczy. Jak tak sobie pomyślę, na te słowa aż zaświeciły mu się oczy. – Na chwilę zamilkła. – Nie będę pani opowiadać szczegółów. Skończyło się tak, że powiedziałam mu, że nie jestem gotowa, on próbował mnie przekonać, mało elokwentnie i czasami zbyt obcesowo. Nie podobało mi się, więc kazałam mu przestać. Złapałam za plecak i teleportowałam się z powrotem tutaj.

Lily bez słowa wstała i zalała herbatę wrzątkiem.

\- Przykro mi, że musiałaś coś takiego przeżyć. Patrick nie powinien się tak zachować i przede wszystkim powinien uszanować twoją decyzję. W końcu ze sobą chodzicie, tak?

\- Teraz nie jestem tego taka pewna.

\- Będzie dobrze, Lily – uśmiechnęła się lekko Dorea. – Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałaś. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, uważam, że zachowałaś się aż zanadto dojrzale. A temu chłopakowi należy się mocne lanie.

\- Jestem, mamo.

\- James!

Lily niemal wylała na siebie gorącą herbatę, kiedy w drzwiach stanął zły James. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, potargane włosy i wyglądał jak chodzący trup. Wpatrywał się w nią bez mrugnięcia, więc natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. Przypomniała sobie o ich wczorajszym pocałunku, przez co jej policzki przybrały niesamowicie czerwony kolor.

\- James! – powtórzyła po Lily Dorea. - Nareszcie raczyłeś się tu pojawić! Idź się wykąp, bo strasznie od ciebie śmierdzi. Masz pięć minut. Potem widzę cię na dole, na śniadaniu. Zanim wrócę, cały dom ma lśnić! Nie interesuje mnie, jak to zrobisz, ani nawet, że boli cię głowa!

\- Mamo, ja naprawdę czuje się strasznie…

\- Zasłużyłeś na to. Nikt nie kazał ci tyle pić. Alkohol – prychnęła – też coś!

\- To ja może pójdę? – niemal wyszeptała Evans. Złapała kubek z herbatą i ruszyła do swojego pokoju.

\- Lily, czekaj!

James złapał ją za łokieć.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Nim jednak zdążyła odpowiedzieć, wtrąciła się Dorea.

\- Jamesie Potterze, masz natychmiast się wykąpać i zacząć sprzątać!

Jim westchnął, rzucił Lily przepraszające spojrzenie i na tyle, ile dał radę, pobiegł do łazienki na piętro. Evans przez moment była bezpieczna.

\- Lily?

\- Tak?

\- Przypilnujesz go? Muszę wyjść, a nie wiem, o której wrócę. Jeżeli tylko James się dowie, że mnie nie ma, na pewno tego nie posprząta.

\- Dobrze – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dorea! – Nagle z salonu wyszedł Charles. – Co się, na Merlina, stało w salonie? Przez nasz dom przeszedł jakiś tajfun? No, nieważne, musimy lecieć. Zakon sobie nie poradzi…

\- Charles! – Dorea natychmiast mu przerwała, niezauważalnie pokazując głową Lily.

\- Cześć, Lila – uśmiechnął się pan Potter i identycznie jak syn przejechał ręką po włosach. – Postanowiliście zrobić sobie libację podczas naszej nieobecności?

Dziewczyna zachichotała, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, Dorea złapała męża pod łokieć i niemal siłą zaprowadziła go w stronę kominka.

\- Idziemy! A ty Lily – zwróciła się łagodniejszym tonem do dziewczyny – pamiętaj, o czym rozmawiałyśmy. Przypilnuj go.

Zielone płomienie w ciągu paru sekund pochłonęły państwa Potterów, przez co Lily została w salonie zupełnie sama. Z góry dobiegł ją szum wody, więc odetchnęła z ulgą. Przez chwilę będzie miała spokój, ale czekało ją niełatwe zadanie: będzie musiała wymyślić, jak przez resztę życia unikać Jamesa Pottera.

Była pewna, że Jim najpierw albo pójdzie spać, albo zacznie ogarniać swój pokój. Postanowiła mu pomóc, ponieważ owiało ją poczucie winy. W końcu bądź co bądź James wypił tyle przez nią.

Zaczęła sprzątać w salonie.

OOO

Peter wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, dlaczego ona leżała u nich w domu, a nie w szpitalu. Parę razy nawet bliski był zapytania o to ojca, ale zawsze tchórzył. Nienawidził się za to, ale gdy tylko widział przerażające spojrzenie zamglonych oczu, czuł, jak serce bezwiednie przyspieszało, a oddech wiązł w gardle.

Dwa dni temu powrócił z czarnomagicznego szkolenia, na które został zapisany przez ojca. A raczej wysłany z rozkazu Czarnego Pana. Do tej pory czuł dreszcze na samo wspomnienie. To, co się tam działo, było najgorszym przeżyciem Petera w przeciągu siedemnastu lat i gdyby tylko mógł, natychmiast rzuciłby na siebie Obliviate. Pamiętał, że pierwszą połowę czasu przesiedział zamknięty w jednoosobowym, zimnym i ciemnym pokoju, zaś drugą przebywał z czarnoksiężnikami uczącymi dzieci Śmierciożerców. Wszyscy nosili kaptury i maski, więc nie miał pojęcia, z kim w ogóle tam był. Nie wiedział także, gdzie znajdował się budynek, w którym odbywały się zajęcia teoretycznie, bo o praktycznych nie chciał nawet myśleć.

Wiedział jedno: powrócił stamtąd jako zupełnie inny człowiek. Od tej pory w życiu miał nowe priorytety, do których dążył. Albo przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki nie wrócił do domu i ojciec nie zaczął się na nim wyżywać, bo sam popadł w niełaskę Czarnego Pana.

Peter przystąpił z nogi na nogę, stojąc pod drzwiami do _jej_ komnaty. Odkąd wrócił, nie dał rady wejść do pokoju i na nią spojrzeć. Na jej zapadnięte policzki, prawie łysą i osiwiałą głowę i to pełne niewiedzy srebrne spojrzenie.

Nie mógł jednak tego bardziej przekładać, bo przed wyjściem ojca do pracy, dostał od niego rozkaz zaniesienia Sylvii śniadania, obiadu i kolacji. Sonia i Sebastian nie mogli go i tym razem wyręczyć, ponieważ teleportowali się na spotkanie, po którym – tak zakładał Peter – nastąpi kolejny atak na mugoli.

Wziął głęboki oddech i bardziej ze strachu przed ojcem, niż z własnej odwagi, wszedł do środka.

Pokój wydawał się jaskrawy i ciepły, kompletnie inny od reszty domu, tej zakurzonej i zaciemnionej części. W łóżku spała drobna postać, dygocąca z zimna, choć na dworze było ponad dwadzieścia osiem stopni. Peter starał się iść na palcach, lecz nie zauważył zagiętego dywanu. Potknął się, niemalże lądując nosem na posadzce. Zupę wylał prawie całą, ale obiad wydawał się nietknięty. Postawił tacę na nocnej szafce i już miał ulotnić się ze środka, kiedy doszedł do niego przytłumiony, delikatny głos:

\- Peter…

Chłopaka zamurowało. Z lękiem odwrócił się na pięcie, wpatrując się w srebrne spojrzenie, które tak kochał jako dziecko i które teraz prawie nic dla niego nie znaczyło. W każdym razie tak myślał, dopóki nie podszedł do Sylvii i kucnął przy łóżku. Bezwiednie w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Och, Peterze, co on ci zrobił?

Kobieta podparła się na łokciach, po czym przygarnęła syna do piersi najmocniej jak potrafiła. Kiedy wreszcie wypuściła go z ramion, Peter już nie płakał. Spojrzenie miał suche, zaskoczone i niezwykle puste.

\- Urosłeś… i schudłeś. Wiliam cię nie karmi?

Peter milczał.

\- A Sonieczka i Sebastian? Czy może są…

\- Nie ma ich tu, matko. Wyjechali na jakiś czas.

\- Rozumiem – westchnęła, ciągle lustrując najmłodszego syna wzrokiem. – Przepraszam, Peterze, że cię to spotkało. I wybacz ojcu, on naprawdę nie wie, w co się wplątuje. Zanim zachorowałam, próbowałam odwieść go od tego pomysłu, ale teraz… Trzeba mu pomóc, Peterze, rozumiesz? Wiliam to dobry człowiek, tylko zagubiony.

Peter nie odpowiedział. W końcu co miał powiedzieć? Że rozumie, że nie ma nikomu tego za złe? Przecież to byłyby brednie wyssane z palca! Od dawna nie był tak zły na siebie, na ludzi go otaczających, na chorą matkę czy _zagubionego_ ojca. Jeżeli Sylvia prosiła go o przebaczenie, niech wie, że nigdy go nie otrzyma…

Odwrócił się i najzwyczajniej w świecie zamierzał wyjść.

\- Peterze, nie odchodź jeszcze! Porozmawiajmy, proszę…

Kobieta prawie zerwała się z łóżka, ale była tak osłabiona, że ledwo co podniosła kołdrę. Adrenalina, która w niej raptownie zabuzowała, natychmiast opadła. Podobnie jak głowa Sylvii na poduszkę. Do uszu Petera doszedł jęk. Spojrzał więc w stronę matki, która niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywała się w sufit.

\- Matko? – zapytał pełen oczekiwania.

Kobieta odwróciła głowę w stronę syna i zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Kim jesteś? Natychmiast wyjdź z mojego pokoju, grubasie! Niedorozwinięty gumochłonie, ty…

Peter nie zniósłby więcej. Biegiem opuścił komnatę matki, chociaż na korytarzu nadal słyszał jej przekleństwa i nawoływania. Zamknął się u siebie, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Alzheimer wrócił.

Było z nią coraz gorzej i Peter wiedział, że w przeciągu miesiąca ciało jego matki trafi do ziemi. Czuł łzy wzbierające się w oczach, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Przecież już mu na nikim nie zależało, prawda?

OOO

Powoli dochodziła godzina dwudziesta, a Lily z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się odprężała. Cudem udało jej się unikać Jamesa przez cały dzień. Raz minęli się na schodach, kiedy ona szła do góry, a on kierował ku kuchni. Od razu wiedziała, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nawet na niego nie patrząc, szybko go wyminęła, zatrzaskując drzwi łazienki. Było to zdecydowanie dziecinne zachowanie, o które od dawna siebie nie podejrzewała, aczkolwiek nie potrafiła mu spojrzeć w oczy. Zresztą, za każdym razem, kiedy tylko o nim pomyślała, czuła rozpływające gorąco na policzkach. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że gdy tylko wszystko sobie wyjaśnią – niewątpliwym było, że niebawem to nastąpi – jej życie wróci do normy, a James Potter znów powróci do kategorii przyjaciół.

Po wyjściu państwa Potterów, Evans wysprzątała salon i kuchnię, po czym poszła się uczyć, nie tracąc dnia. James za to poszedł spać na jakieś dwie godziny. Niewiele pewnie mu to dało, ale wstał i zaczął sprzątać. Lily czuła podziw, bo nie każdy człowiek na kacu był w stanie nawet wstać z łóżka, a co dopiero latać z mopem i ścierką po całym domu.

Evans westchnęła, przebierając się w piżamy. Była niesamowicie zmęczona i chciała się już położyć do łóżka i przeczytać jakąś książkę, która choć na moment odwróciłaby jej myśli od Patricka. Dziewczyna czuła zawiedzenie oraz złość, że nie dostała od chłopaka żadnej, choćby najmniejszej, notki z przeprosinami. Na dodatek kompletnie nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Najlepszym i zarazem najłatwiejszym rozwiązaniem było zerwanie ze Smithem, ale Lily nie chciała takiego końca. Nadal zależało jej na Patricku, mimo że czasami popełniał głupstwa.

Z dołu doszedł ją hałas, a później kroki i czyjeś głosy.

Dziwne, że Potterowie dopiero teraz wrócili z pracy. Nigdy nie zdarzało im się, aż tak długo tam siedzieć. Poza tym co takiego musiało się stać, że postanowili zakończyć planowany od prawie dwóch tygodni urlop?

\- Dzieciaki!

Lily wywróciła oczami. Mogła się spodziewać, że czeka ją poważna rozmowa na temat szkodliwych skutków picia. A już się cieszyła, że udało jej się unikać wzorku Jamesa przez cały dzień!

Z wahaniem i lekkim opóźnieniem zeszła do salonu. Na kanapie siedział zmęczony Charles zatopiony w rozmyślaniach, na co wskazywała wielka zmarszczka na czole. Dorea krzątała się w kuchni, prawdopodobnie zaparzając herbatę lub kawę dla pana Pottera.

\- Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Potter?

Charles niemal od razu otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

\- Cześć, Lila – powiedział niemalże z ulgą, przez co Lily wręcz nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Siadaj. – Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, a dziewczyna bez wahania wypełniła jego prośbę. – Widzę, że pomogłaś Jamesowi sprzątać.

\- Skąd pan wie? – zapytała zaskoczona, rozglądając się po salonie.

\- James nigdy nie przetarłby kurzu z szybek w ramkach. Nie wspominając o żyrandolu.

\- Merlinie, wiedziałam, że nie powinnam tego myć – zaśmiała się melodyjnie, a Charles niemal od razu poszedł w jej ślady. Zamilkli dopiero, kiedy w salonie pojawił się półżywy James, który bez słowa usiadł na fotelu. Zamknął oczy, a Lily miała wrażenie, że to przez zbyt rażące światło zachodzącego słońca na zewnątrz.

\- Chyba nie czujesz się zbyt dobrze, Jim, co?

Charles jeszcze nie dokończył zdania, a Lily mimowolnie parsknęła. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie własne faux pas i zauważyła spojrzenia obu Potterów bezpośrednio na nią skierowane, natychmiast spoważniała. James prawie jęknął, za to Charlesowi zadrgały kąciki ust.

Z kuchni dobiegło głośne chrząknięcie, na dźwięk którego Charles wywrócił oczami. Wyprostował się jednak i patrząc to na Lily, to na Jamesa, zaczął przyciszonym głosem:

\- We wstępie powiem, że sam na to nie wpadłem i rozumiem, że ludzie od czasu do czasu chcą sobie wypić. Postarajcie się zrozumieć, zostałem zmuszony do odbycia z wami pewnej rozmowy. Choć tak naprawdę to wolałbym już iść spać.

Lily wydawała się kompletnie skupiona, za to James wykrzywił usta w grymasie przypominającym uśmiech. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zaraz nastąpi, ponieważ nie była to jego pierwsza „poważna" rozmowa z udziałem Charlesa Pottera.

\- Teraz będę mówił coś cicho, że niby wam udzielam reprymendy i takie tam. Wy musicie robić bardzo poważne miny, jakbym mówił, że się na was zawiodłem i nie mogę pojąć, jak mogliście się tak głupio zachować. Oczywiście, powtarzam słowo w słowo po mojej żonie, która przez to, że nie może nic usłyszeć z kuchni, za chwilę tu…

Dorea weszła do salonu, wycierając ręce w ścierkę.

\- I żeby było mi to ostatni raz! Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie zaczniecie zachowywać się jak dorośli, szczególnie ty, James!

Charles wstał, mrugając do żony.

\- James, chciałbym jeszcze zamienić z tobą słówko na osobności.

\- Serio? – niemalże jęknął.

\- Nie grymaś, tylko chodź odprowadzić mnie do sypialni.

\- Dobranoc, Lila. Jesteś już wolna i – przerwał, po czym powiedział bezgłośnie poruszając ustami: - powodzenia.

\- Dobranoc, panie Potter – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się z udawaną skruchą. Właściwie to po części nie udawaną, ponieważ było jej głupio, że nie powstrzymała ani Jamesa przed piciem, ani siebie przed wyjazdem do Patricka. Może wtedy całość wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej?

Odprowadziła wzrokiem pnących się po schodach Jamesa i Charlesa. Sama zaś postanowiła pójść porozmawiać z Doreą i pomóc jej w przyrządzaniu obiadu na jutro. Skąd pan Potter przewidział jej ruch?

Kiedy Charles upewnił się, że nikt nie usłyszy jego rozmowy z synem, ani nie zauważy ich dziwnego zachowania, złapał Jamesa za ramię i pociągnął w stronę pokoju syna.

\- Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz, chłopcze?!

\- O co ci chodzi, tato? Mama już nie słyszy. Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. Mimo że nie wyglądam, załapałem od razu. Mam pić tak, żeby matka nie widziała. Wiem, wiem…

\- Nie w tym rzecz – odparł, by po chwili się namyślić. – Chociaż właściwie racja. Pij tak, żeby Dorea nie widziała. Ale chodzi mi o Lilę, ty gumochłonie.

\- No tak, oczywiście, o cóż by innego… Jeżeli tak ci zależy, to sam się z nią umów, a mi daj spokój! – mówiąc to, podniósł bezwiednie głos. James był naprawdę wkurzony, a do tego nieziemsko zmęczony i niemiłosiernie bolała go głowa.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że nadal nic.

\- Tato, o ile nie zauważyłeś, nie było was jeden dzień! Lily dostała zaproszenie na weekend od tego przeklętego Smitha, a ja się napiłem. Powiedz mi, kiedy miałem zacząć się do niej zbliżać? Wiesz co? – James po chwili zastanowienia usiadł na łóżku. – Chyba dam spokój. Mam już dość uganiania za dziewczyną, która nie dość, że traktuje mnie wyłącznie jak przyjaciela, to jeszcze ma chłopaka.

\- Teraz nie mówisz jak Potter, synu. Ja za twoją matką uganiałem się prawie dwa lata.

\- No, dobra, dobra, ale dawała ci czasami jakieś nadzieje, a Lily? Coś ty! Najlepiej było, kiedy traktowała mnie jak brata. Przynajmniej się przy mnie nie krępowała… Może właśnie tak powinno zostać? Jako przyjaciele naprawdę się dogadujemy.

\- Chyba przemawia przez ciebie alkohol, James.

Młodszy Potter zmrużył gniewnie oczy, patrząc na ojca stojącego z założonymi rękoma na piersiach przy drzwiach.

\- Tak? To podaj mi przynajmniej jeden powód, jeden, cholernie malutki powód, dlaczego dalej powinienem się starać i walczyć? Gdybym nie był tak zapatrzony w tą cholerną Evans, już dawno miałbym z tuzin dziewczyn…

Charles parsknął śmiechem.

\- Rozumiem, że się nie poddajesz.

\- Nie wiem, tato. Naprawdę nie wiem.

\- W takim razie wyobraź sobie, jak będzie wyglądał twój przyszły związek.

\- Hm… - James przez chwilę milczał, po czym zamknął oczy. – Widzę siebie i jakąś dziewczynę w kuchni w trakcie śniadania. Ona coś smaży, ja piję kawę i czytam gazetę. Odwraca się i uśmiecha. Tyle.

\- A jak wygląda?

\- O dziwo ma ciemne włosy. Prawie czarne – odparł James kompletnie zaskoczony. Obraz tej kobiety wpadł mu do głowy niespodziewanie. Czyli jednak nie zależy mu tak bardzo na Lily, której włosy są rude?

\- A oczy?

\- Zielone – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, po czym dodał: - Wyglądają jak szmaragdy.

\- Czyli wszystko jasne, Jim. Nie poddasz się.

\- Jak to? – zapytał zaskoczony, patrząc na uśmiechniętego ojca z uwagą.

\- Wyobraziłeś sobie kobietę podobną do twojej matki. Widzisz swój związek, a raczej chcesz widzieć, tak, jak widziałeś go jako dziecko. Patrzysz na Doreę i na mnie jako wzory twojego przyszłego związku, co – nie powiem – trochę mi pochlebia. Dzięki temu wiem też, że dobrze cię wychowaliśmy.

\- A co to ma wspólnego z tym, że się nie poddam? – James podrapał się po policzku.

\- Oczy, oczywiście. Też mi zagadka! Osoba, którą znasz i która posiada zielone oczy. Trudne, bardzo trudne… Ale nie przejmuj się, podpowiem ci. Osoba ta zamknęła się przed chwilą w pokoju obok i zaraz pójdzie spać.

Charles uśmiechnął się do syna.

\- Daj jej czas, Jim. Pamiętaj, że Lily dużo przeszła w tym roku. Najpierw straciła rodziców, później pamięć. Na domiar wszystkiego mieszka pod dachem z osobą latającą za nią od pierwszego roku. Jej siostra nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego, podobnie jak dalsza rodzina. Myślisz, że ma teraz na głowie związki i związane z nimi problemy? Raczej wątpię.

\- Z Patrickiem jakoś chodzi. – Niemal wypluł te słowa.

\- Już niedługo.

Charles skierował się do drzwi i złapał za klamkę.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Odpowiedzią na twoje pytanie będzie powód, dla którego nie zrezygnujesz. W każdym razie nie w tej chwili – dodał pod nosem pan Potter. – Lily pojechała do niego na weekend, wróciła po paru godzinach, James. Wybrała ciebie. Chociaż pewnie sama jeszcze do końca nie jest tego świadoma. Dobranoc, synu.

\- Tato? – James wstał i zmierzwił włosy. – Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Jim. Po to mnie w końcu masz, nie?

James kiwnął głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

\- Tato – zaczął znów, kiedy Charles już przekroczył próg jego pokoju. – Jeszcze jedno pytanie. Dlaczego wróciliście z mamą tak wcześnie?

Jim myślał, że ojciec zacznie psioczyć na nawał obowiązków albo na pracownika, który wyrwał go od zasłużonego odpoczynku. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Charles uśmiechnął się tylko ze smutkiem, po czym odpowiedział wymijająco: „w takich czasach żyjemy, synu", co zabrzmiało podobnie do tajemniczych zwrotów Dumbledore'a.

Pięć minut po wyjściu Charlesa, James wreszcie postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Niemalże nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak mało brakowało, a by się poddał. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie oddał czegoś walkowerem, co świadczyło, że musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany. Albo faktycznie jeszcze pijany.

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym poszedł prosto do pokoju Lily. Musieli sobie coś wyjaśnić. Zapukał i kiedy usłyszał cichutkie „proszę", wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna, widząc go, zarumieniła się niczym piwonia. Najwyraźniej spodziewała się kogoś innego.

\- Cześć – zaczął, a ze skrępowania, które raptownie zapadło wokół, potargał włosy. – Możemy pogadać?

Powoli pokiwała głową, jakby ciągle się zastanawiając, czy go nie wykopać. Wreszcie dała za wygarną, usiadła na łóżku, podciągając kołdrę. Wyglądała na przerażoną. Czy stało się coś wczoraj, co sprawiło, że tak dziwnie zachowywała się przez cały dzień?

\- Przepraszam.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Za co?

\- Za moje wczorajsze zachowanie – powiedział, wzdychając, po czym usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Nie czuł się jeszcze tak dobrze, żeby przez całą rozmowę stać. Ciekawe, że dzisiejszy dzień składał się w sumie z samych poważnych rozmów… - Głupio mi, że się nachlałem. Przepraszam, że musiałaś to oglądać i się ze mną użerać. No i dziękuję za położenie spać. Jakby matka zobaczyła mnie rano w takim stanie i śpiącego w salonie… Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co by mi zrobiła i jak wielki dostałbym szlaban. Możliwe, że nie puściłaby mnie do Hogwartu.

\- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Poza tym wiele razy widziałam cię pod wpływem alkoholu, James. Nie musisz mnie przepraszać ani tym bardziej się tłumaczyć.

\- Ale i tak dziękuję, że się o mnie zatroszczyłaś. Czy w ramach rewanżu mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić, Lily?

Evans machnęła ręką.

\- Daj spokój. Serio, nic wielkiego się nie stało.

\- Skoro już tak rozmawiamy, to mogę o coś zapytać? – Na te słowa James mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak Lily raptownie się wyprostowała. - Wiem, dlaczego wróciłaś. Słyszałem, jak opowiadałaś mamie. Chciałem po prostu dowiedzieć się, czy mam go sprać na kwaśne jabłko? Nie powinien cię tak traktować, Lily. Właściwie to nikt nikogo nie powinien tak traktować – dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

Evans mimowolnie zachichotała pod nosem.

\- Dzięki, Jim, ale jestem dużą dziewczynką. Poradzę sobie.

\- W razie co wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać – odparł zadowolony. – Czyli między nami w porządku?

Lily zmarszczyła czoło, pokiwawszy głową. James puścił do niej oczko, wstając z krzesła.

\- Czy wczoraj zrobiłem coś lub powiedziałem? Dzisiaj dziwnie się zachowywałaś. Miałem wrażenie, że próbowałaś mnie unikać…

\- Co? Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła szybko Lily. – Po prostu wiedziałam, że się źle czujesz, więc dałam ci spokój. Nic się nie stało, naprawdę.

Kiedy James wyszedł z pokoju odprowadzany zaszokowanym spojrzeniem Evans, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ulgi, jaka ją ogarnęła. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście.

James niczego nie pamiętał!


	35. 33

**33\. Pod pełnią księżyca bezsennie szukamy swojej tożsamości**

~ krewetka

\- Remus!

\- Już idę, mamo! – odkrzyknął, po czym zamknął książkę od transmutacji. Od powrotu z wycieczki z Lissie, jej ojcem i Harrym minął ponad tydzień, a dziewczyna ani razu się nie odezwała. Wszystkie jego sowy z przeproszeniami i zapewnieniami, że wszystko w porządku i wyjechał ze względu na chorą mamę, najwidoczniej do niej nie docierały. Najchętniej z powrotem by się tam teleportował, ale mama mu odradzała. Mówiła, żeby Remus dał jej trochę czas i porozmawiał na spokojnie dopiero w Hogwarcie.

Mimo wszystko Remus nie mógł przestać myśleć o ich ostatnim spotkaniu. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy aby wreszcie nie wyznać jej prawdy, ale chyba za bardzo bał się utraty Lissie. Bo z pewnością by odeszła, gdyby dowiedziała się o co miesięcznej przypadłości Lupina. Nie chciał więcej o tym myśleć, nie wspominając już o układaniu scenariuszy czekającej ich rozmowy, ponieważ każdy kolejny zakładał, że Lissie jakimś cudem mogłaby nie odejść, a Remus nie należał do osób lubujących się w mydleniu sobie oczu. Nienawidził robić sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei.

\- Remus!

\- Idę, idę.

Westchnął, po czym wstał. Każdy ruch, kiedy szedł w stronę kuchni, powodował lekko wyczuwalny ból, który z czasem się pogłębiał. Wskazywał on na niebawem nadchodzącą przemianę. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Lupin powinien się wreszcie przyzwyczaić do swojej wilkołaczej dolegliwości, ale to nieprawda. Człowiek nie jest istotą odporną na ból i za każdym razem Remus od początku przeżywał wszystkie katusze. Jedynym plusem był fakt, że wiedział, co go czekało. Chociaż czy to właściwie była pozytywna informacja? Czasami życie w niewiedzy wydawało się o wiele prostsze, bo zawsze mogło zdarzyć się coś mile zaskakującego, na przykład zemdlenie z bólu - chociaż sprawdzenie się akurat tego scenariusza graniczyło z cudem.

Gdy tylko Remus pojawił się w kuchni, napotkał smutne i współczujące spojrzenie matki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do syna, podeszła i pocałowała w policzek.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Remusie.

\- Wiem, mamo. Już parę razy to przechodziłem – zażartował niewesoło, a pani Lupin zgromiła go wzrokiem.

\- Chodziło mi o Lissie. Pogodzicie się.

\- To pewne, że się pogodzimy – westchnął chłopak. – A potem Liss dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności będzie musiała gdzieś wyjechać, zerwie więc ze mną, ale nie martw się, mamo, na pewno zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Remus nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z przemawiającej przez niego goryczy. Słowa wyrwały mu się tak nagle, że nawet nie zdążył ich do końca przemyśleć.

\- Och!

Eva była kompletnie zaskoczona wybuchem Remusa. Zazwyczaj chłopak zachowywał się nadzwyczaj spokojnie, czym czasami doprowadzał ją do szewskiej pasji. Eva należała do osób, które wolały wyrzucić z siebie emocje, nawet te najbardziej ciemne, byle później móc w pełni się odprężyć.

\- Przepraszam – rzucił niemal od razu Lupin, na co kobieta machnęła ręką.

\- Jeżeli ta dziewczyna tak postąpi, wiedz, że nie była cię warta, a to najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogła podjąć. Dzięki temu żadne fałszywe babsko nie będzie kręciło się wokół mojego synka.

\- Mamo!

Eva zachichotała pod nosem, po czym otworzyła drzwi do piwnicy.

\- Poradzę sobie, nie musisz ze mną tam wchodzić, wiesz?

\- Oczywiście, że sobie poradzisz. Po prostu _ja_ muszę tam z tobą wejść.

Remus wywrócił oczami, ale bez słowa zszedł za mamą do piwnicy wprost do wyciszonego i wzmocnionego zaklęciami pokoju. Na samym początku zaraz po wybudowaniu stało tam łóżko, ale po przemianie pozostały z niego jedynie strzępki. Dlatego postanowili nie wstawiać tam żadnych mebli. Było tam jednak ciepło i wydawało się dość przytulnie, na ile pozwoliły okoliczności. Na ścianach widniało paręnaście zadrapań po pazurach, ale nie rzucały się aż tak w oczy. Zresztą poza Remusem, Evą i czasami mężem Evy, Davidem, nikt się tutaj nie zapuszczał.

\- Chce ci się pić? Może jesteś głodny? Przyniosłabym ci coś na szybko.

\- Nie, dzięki, mamo.

Nagle poczuł przebiegający po ciele dreszcz, a następnie ból wydłużanej kości. Niemal cudem udało mu się nie jęknąć.

\- Lepiej już idź. Do zobaczenia rano.

Kiedy Eva wyszła i pozamykała wszystkie czworo drzwi odgradzających ją od syna, usiadła przy stole i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie znosiła siebie za tę bezsilność. Oddałaby własne życie, gdyby miało to pomóc jej synowi w byciu normalnym człowiekiem. Ba! Sama przejęłaby jego wilkołactwo, gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość.

Na szczęście zabezpieczenia okazały się mocne, bo do jej uszu dolatywały jedynie albo niesamowicie głośne wycia, albo wrzaski, chociaż te ostatnie prawie w ogóle się nie zdarzały. Wiedziała, że Remus całą siłą woli starał się być cicho. Wiedział, że każdy, choćby ten najmniejszy, okrzyk bólu, rozdziera serce Evy na kawałki.

Kobieta zdziwiła się więc, kiedy usłyszała cichutkie pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę myślała, że Remus jednak się nie przemienił i że zaraz stanie we framudze i powie, że jest głody. Pukanie powtórzyło się i bez wątpliwości dochodziło od drzwi wejściowych.

Parę sekund trwało, nim postanowiła otworzyć. Najwyżej, jeżeli z dołu dobiegnie jakiś dziwny odgłos, powie, że ich kuguchar próbuje nauczyć się śpiewać.

\- Dzień dobry.

Przed drzwiami stała rudowłosa dziewczyna. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną widokiem Evy, ale szybko się opamiętała i starała się ukryć uczucia lekkim rumieńcem.

\- Dobry wieczór – machinalnie poprawiła Eva, przyglądając się dziewczynie z ciekawością.

\- Jestem Lissie Roshid. Mogę wejść?

Eva uniosła brwi ku górze.

\- Nie jest to najlepszy moment, prawdę mówiąc.

Lissie kiwnęła głową, ale nie odeszła. Patrzyła na Evę, dokładnie lustrując ją wzrokiem, jakby wcześniej się czegoś spodziewała.

\- Dobrze się pani czuje, pani Lupin?

\- Ja? – zapytała kompletnie zaskoczona. – Oczywiście.

Rudowłosa jeszcze raz kiwnęła głową. Eva miała wrażenie, że dziewczyna stara sobie poukładać coś w głowie. Najwidoczniej te lakoniczne odpowiedzi jej przypasowały, bo wyglądała, jakby właśnie coś zrozumiała.

\- Jest może Remus? Mogłabym z nim porozmawiać? – pytała Roshid. – Pewnie pani nie wie, pani Lupin, ale jestem…

\- Dziewczyną Remusa. Wiem, wiem – uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze Eva. – Remus pokazywał mi twoje zdjęcia. A właściwie wasze zdjęcia, kiedy wrócił. Niestety, nie ma go. Możesz przyjść jutro.

\- Dobrze, że go nie ma. Przyszłam, bo tak naprawdę chciałam porozmawiać z panią.

\- Ze mną?

Lissie przytaknęła.

\- O czym?

Roshid milczała, wpatrując się dość wymownie we wnętrze mieszkania. Z racji tego, że pani Lupin była kobietą serdeczną i dobrze wychowaną, zrozumiała tę mało subtelną uwagę i przepuściła dziewczynę, odchodząc dwa kroki. Lissie weszła do środka, a na jej twarzy widniało wielkie zainteresowanie. Z uwagą przyglądała się meblom i całemu wystrojowi. Szczególną uwagę poświęciła zdjęciom małego Remusa, które stały w kuchni na parapecie.

Dom był mały. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że wielkością bardziej przypominał chatkę. Pomieszczenia urządzone zostały w starodawnym stylu, przez co wyglądały niczym wyjęte wprost z bajki. Nie było tu zbyt przestronnie, ale bardzo przytulnie. Całość obejmowała cztery pomieszczenia: niewielką kuchnię, salon, sypialnię należącą do Evy i Davida, oraz pokój Remusa. Dodatkowo w dobudówce była piwnica, w której Remus odbywał przemiany, oraz strych pełniący rolę składziku na wszystkie niepotrzebne graty.

Kobiety weszły do kuchni i usiadły przy prostokątnym, brązowym stole stojącym w rogu. Eva zapytała Lissie, czy ma ochotę na herbatę, ale dziewczyna uprzejmie odmówiła. Usadowiła się na krześle przy oknie, kątem oka zerkając na zadbany ogródek będący dumą pani Lupin.

\- O czym chciałaś rozmawiać o tak później porze, Lissie? – zaczęła Eva, jednocześnie zaniepokojona i zaciekawiona celem wizyty dziewczyny. – Twoi rodzice wiedzą, gdzie jesteś? Nie będą się martwić?

Lissie uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Właściwie to tata kazał mi wreszcie podjąć decyzję. Nie potrafił patrzeć, jak wałęsałam się po domu, nie wiedząc, co robić. – Zamilkła, łapiąc powietrze. – Gdzie jest Remus?

\- Pojechali z Davidem na… ryby.

Była to pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła Evie na myśl. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że odpowiedź ta nie wydała się to zbyt podejrzana. Nie chciała nieumyślnie wyjawić sekretu syna. W końcu to on decydował, komu go powierzyć. Na tę chwilę wiedzieli jedynie James, Syriusz i Peter. Kobieta wielokrotnie dziękowała Merlinowi za przychylność, że obdarzył jej syna prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.

Lissie milczała przez dłuższy moment, ale zdawała się uspokoić. Odprężyła się, aż ramiona jej opadły. Wygładziły się również zmarszczki na czole, wskazujące na dogłębne skupienie.

\- Pani nie jest chora, prawda, pani Lupin? – zapytała Lissie, ale nie uzyskała żadnej odpowiedzi. – Wiedziałam, że mnie okłamał. Dostanie mu się za to – powiedziała raczej do siebie, po czym spojrzała w brązowe oczy Evie i uśmiechnęła się: - Już wszystko wiem, proszę pani.

\- Co wiesz?

Eva udawała zdziwioną. Była raczej przestraszona. Ostatnie wyznanie Lissie naprawdę ją przeraziło.

\- Remus mówił mi, że jest pani chora, odkąd pamiętam. Myślę, że mówił tak wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek zapytali. W każdym razie pamiętam, gdy chciałam się dowiedzieć, na co dokładnie pani choruje. Zawsze opowiadał o różnych objawach, ale nigdy nie wymienił nazwy choroby. Właściwie do tego wniosku doszłam, kiedy zostawił mnie nad morzem. Wtedy miałam czas, żeby wszystko przemyśleć i sobie dokładnie poukładać. Okazało się, że co miesiąc, a szczególnie podczas pełni, był dziwnie przybity i smutny. Teraz już wiem, o co chodzi. Wiadomym jest też, że nie chodzi o panią, dlatego powtórzę jeszcze raz: już wszystko wiem.

Eva westchnęła. Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć tego z ust siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny. Niemniej, podziwiała ją za odwagę, którą musiała w sobie znaleźć, żeby tu przyjść, powiedzieć, co leżało jej na sercu, i jeszcze bez mrugnięcia patrzeć w oczy Evie.

\- Tylko po to tu jesteś? Żebyśmy wiedzieli, że i ty wiesz?

\- Nie – odparła szybko. – Przyszłam, żeby się zapytać, jak się to zaczęło. Bo wiadomo, że taki się nie urodził, prawda? Jak pani daje sobie z tym radę? Remus też musi być silny. Poprawka: on zawsze był silny, a ja jestem z niego dumna bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Chociaż powinien się przyznać od razu, a nie tak bezczelnie kłamać.

\- Opowiem ci pod warunkiem, że go nie zostawisz.

\- W życiu! – odpowiedziała natychmiast Lissie, szczerze zaskoczona i oburzona słowami pani Lupin. – Cała ta historia sprawia, że kocham go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

Eva poczuła łzy wzbierające się w oczach. Miała ochotę przytulić tę dziewczynę i jej podziękować. Remus potrafił dobierać ludzi, z którymi przebywał i których mianował swoimi przyjaciółmi. Do tej pory żadne nie zawiodło, a jej syn mógł wreszcie przestać traktować wilkołactwo jako odpychającą chorobę.

\- Zaczęło się, jak był malutki. Kończył cztery.

\- Tak mało? Myślałam, że stało się to parę lat temu – wtrąciła mimowolnie Lissie.

\- Nie. Biedak zmaga się z tym przez całe życie. Chciałabym, żeby wreszcie się to skończyło, by wreszcie stał się wolny. Zawsze przed snem – zwróciła się do Roshid, nieznacznie się nachylając – modlę się, by ktoś wynalazł na to lekarstwo.

Lissie uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco i chwyciła leżącą na blacie dłoń Evy.

\- Szedł z ojcem przez las. Szukali grzybów, bo ich o to poprosiłam. Do tej pory pamiętam, że chciałam zrobić zupę i trochę wysuszyć na później. Nigdy się tak daleko nie zapuszczali, ale było naprawdę sucho, więc poszli w głąb. Nie znam szczegółów. Wiem jedynie, że zdarzyło się to kompletnie niespodziewanie. Wilkołak nagle wyszedł zza krzaków i go ugryzł. Na szczęście Christian, jego ojciec, się pojawił i ogłuszył go. Inaczej tamten by go rozerwał na strzępy. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że zdążył go jedynie drasnąć zębami.

\- I tyle? Tylko tyle potrzeba, by stać się wilkołakiem?

\- Też myśleliśmy, że to za mało, ale kiedy przy następnej pełni zaczął się przemieniać…

Eva zadygotała na samą myśl.

\- Najbardziej przerażające wspomnienie życia. Nigdy się tak o niego nie bałam.

\- Chwileczkę… - przerwała zamyślona Lissie. – Rozumiem, że jak się dowiedział, że przemienia się w wilkołaka, to od was odszedł? Nie chciał was narażać, prawda?

\- Co? Kto odszedł?

\- No, ojciec Remusa.

Pani Lupin prychnęła.

\- Tak, odszedł, tchórz jeden. I z pewnością nie chodziło o narażanie nas. Biedny Remus, strasznie to przeżył. Chociaż raczej tego nie pamięta. Parę lat później pojawił się David, więc on pełnił rolę ojca – kończąc historię, Eva uśmiechnęła się do wspomnienia. David, jej obecny mąż, był wybawieniem i dla niej, i dla jej syna. To on pokazał, że wilkołactwo nie jest wcale tak strasznie, na jakie wygląda. Dzięki niemu Remus się nie poddał i to David załatwił z Dumbledore'em przyjęcie jej dziecka do Hogwartu.

\- Chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem, pani Lupin – zamyśliła się Lissie, bezwiednie pocierając brodę.

\- Czego?

– Jak pani mogła znać swojego męża w wieku czterech lat? Gotowała pani wtedy zupę? Nie rozumiem. Chyba się pani pomyliła. Chodzi o mamę pani męża, tak?

Nim Eva zdążyła odpowiedzieć, z dołu dobiegło głośne wycie, a po nim nastąpił huk. Jakby ciało z wielkim impetem uderzyło w ścianę. Wielokrotnie.

Lissie zasłoniła dłonią usta.

\- Może lepiej, jak już pójdziesz, Lissie.

\- Czy… - zająknęła się, ledwo mogąc wydusić z siebie głos. – Czy to Remus?

\- Tak.

Roshid otworzyła szeroko oczy, raptownie wstając z krzesła. Odsunęło się ono z niemiłym dla ucha zgrzytem.

\- J-ja… - chrząknęła. – Pójdę już.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz?

Lissie pokiwała szybko głową. Była blada, a jej nogi i ręce się trzęsły przy każdym ruchu.

\- Przyjdź jutro, kiedy… Gdy będzie już po. Około jedenastej pasuje? Wtedy sobie porozmawiacie i wszystko wyjaśnicie.

Kiedy Roshid wyszła na zewnątrz, Eva złapała ją za ramię i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Cieszę się, że Remus cię ma.

Lissie teleportowała się z trzaskiem. Gdy wylądowała przed własnym domem, w uszach jej dudniło i ciągle słyszała to przerażające wycie. Czuła się kompletnie odrętwiała, a w głowie miała pustkę. Bez słowa ominęła ojca w progu, który starał się dowiedzieć, jak poszło. Nie przystanęła też przy Harrym, by poczochrać go po włosach, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić. Pędem pobiegła do pokoju, w którym się zatrzasnęła, po czym rzuciła się na łóżko. Wreszcie mogła dać upust emocjom. Płacz po paru sekundach przerodził się w szloch, przez co ledwo dawała radę wciągnąć powietrze. Ojciec stał pod drzwiami, pukał, chcąc wejść.

\- Odejdź! Zostaw mnie samą!

\- Mam sprać tego chłopaka na kwaśne jabłko? – zapytał Joseph, całkowicie zaniepokojony postawą córki. Jeszcze nigdy, poza pogrzebem jej matki, nie widział jej tak zrozpaczonej.

\- To nie jego wina! Daj mi spokój!

\- Lissie…

\- Czy chociaż raz zrobisz to, o co cię proszę?! – wrzasnęła, w przypływie emocji zrywając się z łóżka. Przetarła rękawem nos i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Słyszała, że ojciec westchnął głęboko, ale zszedł na dół. Po twarzy nadal strumieniami spływały łzy, lecz przynajmniej się trochę uspokoiła. Mogła poukładać informację, których się dzisiaj dowiedziała, co było nieziemsko trudne. Idąc tam, w życiu nie spodziewała się dowiedzieć, że jej chłopak, _jej_ Remus, jest wilkołakiem. Podejrzewała to, ale obstawiała najpierw panią Lupin, a kiedy okazało się, że jest zdrowa, to ojca Remusa.

Była wręcz pewna!

Dopóki Eva nie wyznała prawdy, przez co Lissie czuła się teraz, jakby dostała obuchem prosto w twarz.

Roshid ogarnęło potworne zmęczenie, więc nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy zasnęła. Obudziła się dopiero następnego dnia. Ledwo podniosła się z łóżka, głowa ją bolała, a oczy miała zaczerwienione i zapuchnięte. Nie spała zbyt dobrze. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała sen, a właściwie koszmar - najpierw śmiała się i całowała z Remusem, który nagle zamienił się w wilkołaka. Lissie próbowała uciekać, ale ją dopadł i chciał zabić.

Popatrzyła na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że dochodzi dwunasta.

Niczym z procy wyleciała z łóżka. Musiała się dzisiaj koniecznie zobaczyć z Remusem. Poza tym obiecała pani Lupin, że przyjdzie i porozmawiają, a przecież Roshid nie należała do osób łamiących obietnice. W biegu złapała ciuchy i pognała pod prysznic, który zajął jej niecałe pięć minut. Gdyby nie czuła się tak koszmarnie, byłaby dumna z nowego rekordu. Wpadła do jadali, ale na widok jedzenia, żołądek podszedł jej do gardła.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Muszę lecieć – rzuciła przez ramię do ojca, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

\- Co? Nie ma mowy, moja panno.

Pan Roshid poszedł za córką.

\- Tato, naprawdę muszę iść.

\- A można przynajmniej wiedzieć, gdzie się wybierasz?

Nie odpowiedziała, spuszczając głowę. Nie chciała patrzeć w zagniewane i zaniepokojone spojrzenie ojca. Wiedziała, że zachowywała się co najmniej głupio, ale chwilowo nie miała na to wpływu. Jak najszybciej musiała wyjaśnić wszystko z Remusem.

\- Zabraniam ci się z nim spotkać!

Ojciec doskonale odczytał jej milczenie.

\- Przepraszam, tato, ale naprawdę muszę – mówiąc to, okręciła się na pięcie i teleportowała prosto przed dom Lupinów. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą widziała, był ojciec próbujący ją powstrzymać. Jego twarz przybrała odcień szkarłatu z nerwów. Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Jeden problem na raz, upomniała się, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech i zapukała cichutko do drzwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie uciec, ale nim plan mógłby choć zacząć kiełkować, Lissie już wpatrywała się w miodowe spojrzenie oczu, które tak kochała.

\- Wejdź – zaczął natychmiast Remus, zapraszając ją do środka. – Napijesz się czegoś? Jesteś głodna?

Roshid pokręciła głową. Przyglądała mu się w skupieniu. Serce jej się krajało, kiedy widziała go tak zmizerniałego, bladego i zmęczonego. Wyglądał paskudnie i pewnie tak samo się czuł.

\- Cześć, Lissie.

Eva wyjrzała z kuchni i z uśmiechem przywitała się z dziewczyną.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Lupin. Ja… - zawahała się na moment – przyszłam porozmawiać z Remusem.

\- Wiem, wiem. Idźcie do pokoju, a ja zaraz przyniosę wam coś do przekąszenia.

Jakim cudem Eva po tych wszystkich rewelacjach zachowywała się tak normalnie? Przecież niecałe siedem godzin jej syn przeżywał katusze, zamknięty w piwnicy, zamieniając się w wilkołaka!

\- Chodź.

Remus chciał złapać Lissie za rękę, by poprowadzić ją do pokoju, ale zaniechał. Jakby myślał, że będzie bała się go dotknąć. A czy się bała? Tego nawet sama nie wiedziała, chociaż próbowała sobie wmówić, że miała wszystko pod kontrolą i że będzie jak dawniej.

Kiedy Lissie usiadła na łóżku, Remus zamknął drzwi. Wpatrywał się w nią ze smutkiem, ponieważ domyślał się, co może nastąpić.

\- Mama wszystko mi powiedziała.

\- To znaczy?

\- Że się domyśliłaś i że przyszłaś wczoraj, chcąc zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Albo przynajmniej usłyszeć na własne uszy – starał się żartować, ale minę miał niesamowicie poważną.

\- Tak – pokiwała głową. – Ja… myślałam, że to twój tata, a nie… Nie ty.

\- Och! – zaskoczył się Remus i o ile to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej zmarkotniał. – Czyli tak właściwie mama się wygadała?

\- Nie miej jej tego za złe. To ja ją poprosiłam o opowiedzenie całej historii.

Przez parę minut wokół nich panowała gęsta cisza.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że z nami koniec? – Remus zadał pytanie tak cicho, że Lissie ledwo je dosłyszała.

\- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem.

Schowała twarz w rękach, a z jej oczu znów zaczęły spływać te cholerne łzy. Nie chciała się rozklejać, nie teraz i nie przy nim.

Z opóźnieniem zorientowała się, że Remus usiadł obok i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Rozumiem – uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

\- Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam. Nie powinieneś tego zrozumieć. Właściwie powinieneś tego _nie_ rozumieć!

\- Daj spokój, Liss. Kto by chciał umawiać się z wilkołakiem?

Chwilę zajęło zanim Roshid odpowiedziała.

\- Chyba ja…

Lissie nie do końca to przemyślała. Po prostu patrząc na Remusa, na jego przygnębiony wyraz twarzy, nie potrafiła wymyślić żadnej innej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła żyć chwilą i nie zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami w przyszłości. Poza tym mimo wszystko go kochała i wiedziała, że będzie go kochać do końca życia. Pytanie brzmiało, czy będzie wystarczająco silna, by temu sprostać? By bezsilnie stać koło niego i przyglądać się, jak wije się z bólu i zamienia w bestię?

Remus był tak szczęśliwy, że najpierw musnął jej usta własnymi, a później pogłębił pocałunek, nie zauważył ani chwilowego zawahania, ani dreszczu przebiegającego wzdłuż ciała Lissie.

OOO

Motocykl mknął przed siebie, zostawiając daleko w tyle londyńskie domy, a później lasy, pagórki i pola. Wyjeżdżając z Londynu, jechał jeszcze po ulicach, dopóki nie musiał wzlecieć w powietrze w celu znalezienia torów prowadzących do Hogwartu. Nie miał innego pomysłu ani tym bardziej nie znał innej trasy, która doprowadziłaby go bez zbędnych przeszkód prosto do szkoły. Naturalnie mógł pojechać całkiem zwyczajnie, jak co roku od sześciu lat, pociągiem Hogwart Express, ale Syriusz miał wtedy ciekawsze zajęcie do roboty.

Black uśmiechnął się w myślach, po czym zmniejszył wysokość, by nie zgubić torów.

Dwa dni temu wraz z wujem Alfardem postanowili skoczyć do mugolskiego pubu, aby się pożegnać, ponieważ Syriusz musiał iść do Hogwartu. Nieszczęśliwie, a może i szczęśliwie, złożyło się tak, że wypili więcej niż powinni. W ten sposób Syriusz wczorajszego ranka nie dał rady zwalić się z łóżka. Szczerze powiedziawszy, kompletnie zapomniał, że nadszedł już pierwszy września. Było to niesamowicie przyjemną odmianą, bo o czasu skończenia jedenastu lat, nie mógł się wręcz doczekać wyjazdu do szkoły. A teraz kiedy poznał wuja, najnormalniejszą osobę z całej rodzinki Blacków, wolał zostać. Przynajmniej parę dni dłużej. Alfardowi udało się jednak przechytrzyć Syriusza, ponieważ pozwolił wziąć mu swój motocykl i właśnie nim dostać się do Hogwartu. Łapa nie pamiętał, kiedy tak bardzo się ucieszył, tym bardziej że przejażdżka zaczarowanym motorem była szczytem marzeń.

Syriusz był dosłownie w swoim żywiole, czując wiatr we włosach. Skórzana kurtka chroniła go przed zimnem, ale również przyklejała się do spoconego ciała. Palców u rąk nie mógł wyprostować już przez pół godziny, tak bardzo zlodowaciały. Niemniej, było wspaniale i zdecydowanie warto!

Gdyby chciał i ktokolwiek mógł go usłyszeć, wrzeszczałby w niebo głosy z ogarniającej euforii.

Niebo zaczynało się ściemniać, przez co Syriusz musiał zlecieć jeszcze niżej. Wiedział, że za niecałą godzinę będzie na miejscu. Mimo że tak bardzo chciał jeszcze zostać u wuja, niezmiernie się cieszył, że wracał. W końcu Hogwart był jego domem i nikt nigdy tego nie zmieni. Poza tym tęsknił za przyjaciółmi. Szczególnie Rogatym i Lunatykiem, którego nie widział prawie całe wakacje. Przeczuwał, że mogli się wczoraj zaniepokoić brakiem Syriusza na peronie, dlatego gdy tylko zwlekł cztery litery z wyra, szybko naskrobał im wiadomość. Napisał, że dołączy do nich jutro, aby rozpocząć kolejny i zarazem ostatni sezon działań Huncwotów. Nieważne, co by się działo, ten rok należał do nich!

Przed oczami zaczęły wyłaniać się mury szkoły. Poruszał palcami rąk i stóp, a później głową. Ciało miał kompletnie zdrętwiałe, więc prawie jęknął z ulgi, wiedząc, że niebawem wyląduje. Uwielbiał latać, ale prawie cały dzień w powietrzu był lekką przesadą. Niemniej, musiał kiedyś powtórzyć tę wyprawę! Może z Rogatym lecącym obok na miotle? Albo może też spodoba mu się pomysł i kupi motor? Ciekawe, co by na to powiedziała Dorea? Syriusz prawie się roześmiał, wyobrażając sobie zdenerwowaną minę pani Potter.

Łapa nagle uświadomił sobie dość przerażającą sprawę. Natychmiast zwolnił prawie do pięciu kilometrów na godzinę i tym tempem posuwał się do przodu. Kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że do Hogwartu nie jest aż tak łatwo się dostać. Wokół szkoły znajdują się przecież niewidzialne bariery ochronne, powstrzymujące przed nalotem takich osób, jak Syriusz. Ze zdziwieniem więc zarejestrował, że cały czas leciał i jeszcze nic go nie odbiło do tyłu. Kiedy wylądował przed wejściem głównym, minę miał co najmniej tępą. Zgasił motor, zadowolony, że jako głupcowi przysługuje mu wyjątkowe szczęście. Teraz jedynie pozostawało przeszmuglować sprzęt i niezauważenie przedostać się do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Rzucił zaklęcie niewidzialności na motocykl, po czym ruszył przed siebie, z uwagą wypatrując najmniejszego ruchu i w razie co szukając drogi ucieczki.

Był już w trakcie wymyślania planu, jak zdobyć hasło dla Grubej Damy, kiedy drogę przesłoniła mu wysoka postać z kapeluszem na głowie.

\- Profesor McGonagall.

Niemal jęknął z frustracji, widząc surową minę nauczycielki i jednocześnie opiekunki jego domu.

\- Miło wreszcie pana zobaczyć, panie Black. Rok szkolny rozpoczął się już wczoraj.

\- Wiem, pani profesor, ale…

Milczała, czekając na jego wytłumaczenie. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło.

\- Rozumiem, że miał pan ważne powody swojego spóźnienia. Czy mogłabym wiedzieć, jakie?

\- Ja… No więc…

\- Widzę, że fakt uczęszczania na siódmy i zarazem ostatni rok do niczego nie zobowiązuje? Nadal zachowuje się pan jak dziecko, panie Black.

\- Pani profesor, ja tylko…

\- Szlaban, panie Black! Przez dwa tygodnie będzie pan pomagał profesorowi Slughornowi w czyszczeniu fiolek po zużytych eliksirach. Dodatkowo sprzątanie klasy na samym końcu zajęć także powinno pana utemperować. Już nigdy nie przyleci pan do Hogwartu w ten sposób – mówiąc to, machnęła różdżką, przez co motocykl stał się znów widzialny. Musiała go obserwować od samego początku, inaczej skąd by wiedziała? Prawda?

\- Tak właściwie, to już nigdy nie przylecę do Hogwartu, pani profesor. To mój ostatni rok, pamięta pani?

McGonagall zmrużyła gniewnie oczy.

\- Przez pana głupotę, panie Black, musieliśmy znieść zaklęcia ochronne, żeby mógł się pan tu bezpiecznie dostać! Na szczęście Alfard napisał do profesora Dumbledore'a, że przybędzie pan tu w taki sposób! Mógłby pan zginąć, gdybyśmy nie zdjęli na czas tych zaklęć!

Syriusz opuścił głowę, choć wcale nie było mu przykro. Właściwie to czuł dumę, że jako pierwszy – w każdym razie tak myślał – przyjechał do Hogwartu sam i do tego na latającym motocyklu! Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, jutro cała szkoła będzie o tym gadać, a on zostanie bohaterem. Łapa siłą woli starał się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- A teraz marsz do pokoju, przygotować się na jutrzejsze zajęcia! Profesor Slughorn oczekuje pana zaraz po obiedzie. Z łaski swojej proszę się nie spóźnić.

Black pokiwał głową, po czym złapał za motor i ruszył do wieży.

\- Co pan robi?

\- Idę do wieży.

McGonagall prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka. Bez słowa machnęła różdżką, sprawiając, że motor rozpłynął się bez śladu.

\- Co jest?

\- Odesłałam go do profesora Dumbledore'a, który z kolei przetransportuje go do pana wuja.

Syriusz pokiwał głową i w oka mgnieniu odszedł. A właściwie pobiegł, byle jak najdalej McGonnagal. Nie wiedział, jak to robiła, że zawsze wiedziała, gdzie kogoś znaleźć i kto był winny. Może miała swoją wersję Mapy Huncwotów?

Stanął przed obrazem Grubej Damy i… zaklął. Zapomniał zapytać o hasło! Jak mógł być tak głupi?!

\- Podaj hasło – powiedziała oficjalnie Gruba Dama.

\- No właśnie mam problem, kochanie. Nie pamiętam. McGonagall mi je podała, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. – Łapa próbował przymilać się do obrazu. – Czy nie mógłbym wejść?

\- Bez hasła nie otworzę.

Black przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Przecież mnie znasz! Przechodziłem tędy paręnaście razy dziennie przez sześć lat!

Gruba Dama nie odpowiedziała, wzruszywszy jedynie ramionami. Syriusz westchnął. Nie miał innego wyjścia niż usadowić się przy ścianie i poczekać na wybawienie. Pięć minut później z przejścia wyszedł jakiś pierwszak.

\- Ej, ty, mały! – zawołał za nim. – Jakie mamy hasło?

Chłopiec się oburzył, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Za tego małego się nie dowiesz, duży – powiedział i pokazał język, po czym śmiejąc się, zbiegł po schodach na dół.

Syriusz zmiął przekleństwo w ustach.

\- Tak, to nigdy nie wejdziesz – powiedziała Dorcas, niespodziewania wyłaniając się zza jego pleców. Puściła oczko Syriuszowi, któremu szczęka opadła na jej widok. Dziewczyna była opalona, przez co jej skóra wydawała się wręcz lśnić. Czarne oczy odbijały światło pochodni, a uśmiech wręcz zniewalał. – Odwaga i honor.

Gruba Dama pokiwała głową i bez słowa wpuściła ich do środka. Syriusz posłał jej piorunujące spojrzenie, ale najwidoczniej obrazy nie boją się ludzi. Chociaż powinni. Jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja, a Łapa przyjdzie do niej z mazakiem i dorysuje wąsy.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma problemu, mały – zachichotała pod nosem. – Dobranoc.

Nie zdążył nic dodać, bo już umknęła na schodach prowadzących do damskich dormitoriów. Najwidoczniej dopiero jutro z nią porozmawia, tym bardziej że musi się zapytać jej o coś bardzo ważnego.

Rozejrzał się bez wyraźnego zainteresowania, ale widział jedynie zachwyconych pierwszo- i wywyższających drugoklasistów. Postanowił więc za przykładem Meadows udać się do dormitorium. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej tam spotka jakieś znajome twarze.

W drodze na ostatni poziom zastanawiał się, jak zagaić temat z Dorcas. Przebywając u wuja, wiele razy rozmawiali o Syriuszu i jego, z braku lepszego słowa, zauroczeniach. Choć wiadomym było, że Syriusz Black nigdy nie bywa zauroczony. W każdym razie Alfard dość skutecznie doradził mu, w jaki sposób powinno się postępować z kobietami, a już szczególnie z tymi, na których w pewnym stopniu nam zależało. Łapa postanowił więc skorzystać z rady wuja, ale dopiero jutro… Albo kiedy indziej, gdy wreszcie zbierze się na odwagę.

\- Łapa! Kopę lat!

Najpierw usłyszał głos Jamesa, a potem poczuł mocne trzepnięcie w plecy. Aż się skrzywił. Mimo to uśmiech wypełzł prosto na jego usta.

\- Siemasz, Rogaty.

\- Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?

\- Mówiłem, że przylecę dzisiaj.

\- To wiem, ale jak? O ile kojarzę, pociąg jeździ tylko cztery razy do roku. Teraz, na święta i na koniec roku.

\- Alfard pożyczył mi latający motor – stwierdził Syriusz i dumnie wypiął pierś.

Na te słowa Jamesowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Ale świetnie! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Byśmy razem polecieli – zaoponował oburzony, ale uśmiechnięty. – Tylko musiałby okłamać matkę, że się źle czuję, czy coś. Albo schowałbym się w szafie, a ona pomyślałaby, że już jestem na dworcu.

Syriusz uniósł brwi.

\- To by raczej nie przeszło, Rogaty.

\- Pomarzyć zawsze można – zakończył temat Potter, po czym zaczął dogłębniej przyglądać się przyjacielowi. – Jak minęły ci wakacje? Oczywiście, ten pierwszy miesiąc był wspaniały i cudowny, bo ze mną. Pytam o…

\- Wuja Alfarda? – James pokiwał głową. – On jest świetny! Polubilibyście się! Żałuję, że go wcześniej nie znałem.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego w ogóle do ciebie napisał? Dlaczego teraz, a nie wcześniej?

\- Ta, pytałem – potwierdził Łapa, jednocześnie zdejmując buty, by położyć się do łóżka. – Tak naprawdę wcale nie wiedział o moim istnieniu. Ostatnio jakimś cudem spotkał moją matkę na Nokturnie, z czego nie był zbytnio zadowolony. Zaczęła opowiadać, jak to jeden z jej synów został zdrajcą krwi i że nauczył się tego po nim. Chociaż to nierealne, bo do tej pory nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś taki jak Alfard Black w ogóle żyje.

\- No i co dalej? – dopytał zaciekawiony James, kiedy Łapa milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nic. Wuj wydedukował, że skoro jestem zdrajcą krwi, mogę być normalny. Chciał mnie poznać, więc do mnie napisał. Resztę znasz – mówiąc to, wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znam – zaśmiał się Potter. – Pojechałeś tam i okazało się, że wcale nie jesteś normalny.

\- Ale na pewno bardziej normalny niż ty – odparował Black, szczerząc zęby. Brakowało mu tych przepychanek słownych, oj, brakowało. – W każdym razie było naprawdę spoko. Okazałem się na tyle nienormalny, że zaprosił mnie na święta.

James zaskoczony przejechał ręką po włosach.

\- Pojedziesz?

\- Chyba tak – odparł po namyśle Łapa. – To chyba będzie pierwsze Boże Narodzenie z rodziną, a nie w Hogwarcie.

Potter nie musiał więcej wiedzieć. Skoro Syriusz postanowił wybrać się jeszcze raz do Alfarda Blacka, to znaczy, że mu się podobało i że jego wuj okazał się świetnym czarodziejem. James już od dawna nie cieszył się aż tak szczęściem przyjaciela, które ten beznadziejnie próbował zamaskować.

\- Dostałem szlaban – rzekł ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki Syriusz.

\- Za co?

\- Za jajco! A jak myślisz, kretynie?

James zaczął się głośno śmiać, wręcz nie mógł przestać. Łapa wywrócił oczami, po czym zaczął rozglądać się po ich dormitorium. Minął dopiero jeden dzień, a przy łóżku Jamesa już był ogromny syf. Lunatyk miał, oczywiście, posprzątane i wszystko ułożone na swoim miejscu. Nawet kołdra była zaścielona, a kto, na Merlina, ścieli łóżko w Hogwarcie? Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że kąt Petera wydawał się… niespożytkowany, jakby nikt tam nie mieszkał. O obecności czwartej osoby w tym pokoju mówiła jedynie rozkopana kołdra i kufer stojący koło łóżka.

\- Gdzie jest Glizdek?

\- Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje – zmarszczył czoło James. – On tu w ogóle nie siedzi, jeżeli wiesz, o czym mówię. Prawie słowem się do nas nie odezwał i przychodzi tu jedynie spać. Najdziwniejsze, że przestał chrapać.

\- Serio? W ogóle?

Potter ze smutkiem pokiwał głową.

\- Zapytałem, o co chodzi. Popatrzył na mnie jak na łajno i wyszedł. Z Lunatykiem też nie rozmawiał. Wiem, bo pytałem.

\- Daj Mapę – rozkazał Syriusz, ale sam podszedł do kufra Rogatego i zaczął w nim grzebać.

\- Nie szukaj, Lunatyk ją zabrał – westchnął z rezygnacją. – Też miałem ten pomysł, ale Remus wiedział, że „postanowimy naruszyć prywatność Petera", więc ją zabrał.

\- Cały Lunatyk. A przy okazji, gdzie on jest?

\- No wiesz – James parę razy podniósł brwi i opuścił – on ma dziewczynę, Łapciu. Pewnie pożytkują gdzieś swoją zabójczą energię.

Black zaśmiał się głośno.

\- O tak, na pewno. Remus wręcz kipi energią.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że zabrał Mapę nie tylko ze względu na Petera.

\- Święte słowa, brachu.

Po dwóch minutach ciszy i walki na spojrzenie, kto pierwszy pójdzie do łazienki, James przeciągle westchnął.

\- Eliksiry z samego rana… Zabij mnie, stary.

Syriusz już chciał wyśmiać przyjaciela, gdy nagle sobie uświadomił pewną dość ważną rzecz.

\- O kurwa! Nie mam planu!

\- Masz na szafce. McGonagall mi go dzisiaj dała i powiedziała, żebym tobie przekazał, kiedy łaskawie się pokażesz.

\- Ta kobieta czasami mnie przeraża.

\- Nie tylko ciebie, stary. Wierz mi.

\- A propos kobiet – zagadnął Łapa, z uwagą wpatrując się w kumpla. – Jak ci idzie z Lilką?

\- Szkoda gadać, Łapciu.

\- Aż tak źle?

Potter po chwili zastanowienia pokręcił głową.

\- Właściwie to gorzej niż źle z jednym plusem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Ciągle traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela – ostatnie słowo prawie wypluł. – Plus jest taki, że pokłóciła się ze Smithem, którego mam ochotę co najmniej zabić.

\- Może zmień do niej podejście? Spróbuj umówić się z nią jakoś inaczej?

\- Próbowałem na setki różnych sposobów. Wiesz co? – mówiąc to, przyciszył głos. – Postaram się jeszcze z miesiąc, potem daję sobie spokój. Mam już dosyć uganiania się za nią.

Syriusz szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Nie wierzę!

\- Mówię serio, Łapciu. Nie będę się narzucał tam, gdzie mnie nie chcą.

\- Niby od kiedy? – zironizował, próbując się nie roześmiać. Nie wyszło.

\- Nie żartuję. Dam sobie miesiąc, no wiesz, ze względu, że to Lily. Potem skreślę ją z listy potencjalnych kandydatek na żonę.

\- To chyba twoja jedyna kandydatka. Gdzieś tak od siedmiu lat.

James machnął ręką, uśmiechając się szeroko. Dzisiejszą noc zamierzał poświęcić na zastanowienie, jak powinien zachowywać się przy Lily, a już szczególnie, jak z nią rozmawiać. Musiał zmienić koncepcję, ponieważ do tej pory żadne nie zadziałały. A przecież próbował wszystkiego! Nadskakiwał ją, wyznawał miłość, nawet obrażał – tylko nie za bardzo. Czy istniała jakakolwiek metoda, której James Potter nie zastosował jeszcze na Lily Evans?

Potter podrapał się po głowie, by potem przejechać ręką.

Myśl ta szybko i prawie niezauważalnie wpadała do jego głowy. Aż zaświeciły mu się oczy, ponieważ był to pomysł idealny.

\- Łapciu – zagadnął, kładąc się do łóżka i gasząc lampkę – dam sobie dwa miesiące.

\- Wiedziałem – prychnął Syriusz – że tak łatwo nie zrezygnujesz.

\- Przyrzekam na honor Huncwota. Do końca października Lily wreszcie będzie moja.

\- Tak, tak, na pewno. Branoc.

Potter był pewny, że jego kumpel właśnie przewrócił oczami.

Nieważne, on wiedział swoje. Był to jedyny plan, który mógł naprawdę zadziałać. Jeżeli dobrze wszystko rozegra, istnieje ponad dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans, że faktycznie może się udać.


	36. 34

**34\. Istnieją trzy sposoby oddziaływania na człowieka: szantaż, wódka, groźba zabójstwa**

~ Władimir Władimirowicz Putin

 _Jeszcze dwie minuty_ , powtarzała w myślach, zbiegając po schodach. Od czasu do czasu wpadała na ludzi, ale się tym nie przejmowała. Wiedziała, że jeżeli spóźni się na transmutację, profesor McGonagall ją zabije.

\- Uważaj!

\- Przepraszam! – odkrzyknęła, nawet się nie odwracając.

Wyleciała zza zakrętu i z tego rozpędu ledwo się zatrzymała. Drzwi do klasy już zaczęły się zamykać, lecz Dorcas szybko przez nie przemknęła. Niemalże westchnęła z ulgi, zdążyła. Chrząknęła, poprawiła fryzurę i nie przejmując się spojrzeniami reszty klasy, z uśmiechem usiadła koło Anne. Na szczęście transmutację mieli z Krukonami. Tak dużo ludzi zgłosiło się na tegoroczne zajęcia, że musieli podzielić ich na dwie grupy. Dorcas współczuła Puchonom, którzy musieli znosić widok gęb tych napuszonych Ślizgonów.

\- Hej – przywitała się grzecznie, rozglądając po sali. Zauważyła machającego w jej stronę Syriusza, ale w odpowiedzi jedynie wywróciła oczami. Lupin, oczywiście, trzymał nos w książce i czytał na temat dzisiejszej lekcji, a siedząca obok niego Lissie wydawała się pogrążona w rozmyślaniach. Dorcas już wiedziała, co zaprząta jej głowę, ponieważ rudowłosa co chwilę zerkała na Remusa. Robiła to jednak skrycie, jakby bała się, że ją przyłapie. Było to nieco dziwne i trochę niepokojące, tym bardziej że ostatnio Roshid wydawała się bardzo przybita. Już nie okazywali sobie z Remusem tyle miłości, co zawsze. Meadows myślała, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się o coś posprzeczali, więc nie drążyła tematu. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, o czym jej przyjaciółka tak usilnie starała się nie myśleć…

James, ku zdziwieniu Dorcas, zagadywał jakąś Krukonkę, której nie znała z imienia i nazwiska. Odkąd wrócił z wakacji wydawał się już kompletnie niezainteresowany Lily. Może przez wspólne zamieszkanie, dzięki czemu pojął, że oboje zgrywali się lepiej jako przyjaciele? W każdym razie wyglądał na szczęśliwszego i zupełnie odmienionego. Dorcas miała wrażenie, że nareszcie stał się wolny, niezależny. W jego oczach znów pojawił się zawadiacki błysk, który mógł znaczyć jedno – w tym roku Huncwoci nie dadzą o sobie zapomnieć. Niemal uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl.

\- Cześć – odparła Anne, jednocześnie skupiając na sobie wzrok Meadows. – Gdzie tak wybyłaś z samego rana?

Dorcas wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami i zacisnęła usta, żeby na wszelki wypadek się nie wygadać. Wisborn zmarszczyła czoło i już otwierała buzię, by spróbować wyciągnąć jakąkolwiek informację, kiedy do klasy weszła profesor McGonagall. Rozmowy natychmiast ucichły, a każdy z wyczekiwaniem zaczął się w nią wpatrywać. Chwilę zajęło nim sprawdziła obecność, po czym przedstawiła cel dzisiejszego ćwiczenia oraz pokrótce opowiedziała o historii zaklęcia. Machnęła różdżką, pokazała oczekiwany efekt, na tablicy pojawiła się dokładna instrukcja, aż wreszcie zaczęła krążyć po sali, obserwując poczynania uczniów. Wspomniała jeszcze o zbliżających się wielkimi krokami owutemach, ale Dorcas jej wtedy nie słuchała.

Miała po dziurki w nosie tych wszystkich oklepanych śpiewek nauczycieli. Od ponad miesiąca zamęczali siedmioroczniaków nadchodzącymi egzaminami, końcem szkoły i musem wybrania zawodu. Dorcas miała dopiero siedemnaście lat, więc jakim cudem już teraz musiała wiedzieć, kim zostanie w przyszłości? Zazdrościła Syriuszowi i Jamesowi, którzy byli wręcz pewni wyboru – aurorzy, jakież to przewidywalne. Anne zamierzała skupić się na zielarstwie, podobno chciała produkować eliksiry lecznicze. Lily miała ten sam problem, co Dorcas, ale… ale to była Lily. Mogła jeszcze nie wiedzieć, a i tak późniejsi pracodawcy będą się bić, by dołączyła do ich zespołu. W końcu z każdego przedmiotu dostawała Wybitne.

Otrząsnęła się z ciemnych myśli, na próżno starając się skupić na przemienieniu pióra w malutki scyzoryk. Zaklęcie to wymagało wiele wysiłku, ponieważ scyzoryk zbudowany był z wielu, niewielkich i skomplikowanych części. A pióro w końcu było prostym piórem.

Po kwadransie McGonagall pogratulowała Lupinowi pięknie wykonanej roboty, aby pięć minut później zrobić to samo Evans. Przyznała im po dwadzieścia punktów.

Dorcas z westchnieniem popatrzyła na swoje czarne pióro, a potem na Anne. Jeszcze dużo im brakowało do osiągnięcia celu. Poza tym po jakie licho potrzebowali poznania akurat tego zaklęcia? Jeszcze rozumiała, by transmutować coś w krzesło, żeby sobie usiąść, albo w widelec, ale scyzoryk? Każdy czarodziej nosił przy sobie różdżkę i jeżeli ktoś by go napadł, ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej by pomyślał, byłaby walka na scyzoryki. Meadows prychnęła cicho, żeby nieco bardziej zadowolona zacząć obserwować postępy innych.

Lily z błyskiem w oku starała się wytłumaczyć kwintesencję zaklęcia Patrickowi. Był on bardzo skupiony, przez co stał się cały czerwony na twarzy. Po wielu próbach Evans wreszcie się poddała, a jej wzrok przypadkowo powędrował ku starającemu się powstrzymać śmiech Jamesowi. Szeptał o czymś zaciekle z Łapą, który także o mało co nie parsknął. Lupin próbował nawiązać rozmowę z Lissie, ale ta wydawała się nienaturalnie wyobcowana. Od czasu do czasu kiwała głową, udając, że go słuchała.

Peter nie dostał się na te zajęcia.

\- Zasymulujemy ból brzucha? – zapytała Dorcas, pochylając się w stronę Anne. – Mam już dość szkoły.

Wisborn popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę spod rzęs.

\- Minął dopiero miesiąc.

\- Miesiąc za długo – wyszczerzyła się brunetka. – A ty się jeszcze nie męczysz? Ciągle mówią o tym samym: niedługo owutemy, musimy wziąć się do nauki, nasza przyszłość, bla, bla, bla.

\- Mają rację, Dor.

\- No, tak – odpowiedziała, przeciągając samogłoski. – Ja to wiem, my to wiemy, wszyscy to wiedzą. Po co więc nam o tym ciągle przypominają?

Anne wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chcąc zmusić do nauki?

\- I z jakim skutkiem? Patrząc na nas – machnęła ręką w stronę piór – dość marnym. Czasami mam wrażenie, że na tę chwilę jednie Lupin i Lily są w stanie zdać te przeklęte owutemy.

\- Aż tak się boisz?

Słysząc pytanie Wisborn, Dorcas prychnęła z oburzeniem.

\- Jestem Gryfonką, niczego się nie boję.

\- A pająki?

\- Pająki to zupełnie inna sprawa – mówiąc to, wzdrygnęła się. – To stworzenia próbujące cię omamić, zabić, a potem zjeść. A najpodlejsze zjadają na żywca.

\- Szczególnie te małe w łazience – zaśmiała się Anne i wywróciła oczami. – Daj spokój.

\- Ty zaczęłaś temat!

\- Fakt – uśmiechnęła się Anne. – W takim razie go zmienię. Antonio ostatnio pisał?

Dorcas nie odpowiadała, namyślając się. Całe wakacje spędziła z babcią we Włoszech w towarzystwie Antoniego, jej dobrego przyjaciela. Anne była jedyną osobą, która o nim wiedziała, ponieważ poznała go podczas ich świątecznej wyprawy. Dorcas wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć o Antonio Lily albo Lissie, ale jakoś nigdy nie miała ku temu sposobności. Poza tym dziewczyny też z pewnością miały znajomych, przyjaciół czy nawet dawnych chłopaków, o których nigdy jej nie wspomniały. Meadows nie czuła więc szczególnej potrzeby dzielenia się informacjami na temat Antoniego z osobami niewtajemniczonymi. Na tę chwilę starczyło, że Anne wiedziała. I to z nią zazwyczaj Dorcas o nim rozmawiała.

\- W zasadzie nie. Dostałam od niego list dwa tygodnie temu i… Na Merlina! – wykrzyknęła, przyciągając do siebie spojrzenia innych, w tym Syriusza. – Zapomniałam mu odpowiedzieć!

Anne zachichotała, przez co Dorcas rzuciła jej mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. Natychmiast udała, że się zakrztusiła.

\- No cóż, zdarza się najlepszym.

\- Niech ta lekcja się już skończy – jęknęła Dor, kompletnie ignorując słowa przyjaciółki. W roztargnieniu popatrzyła na zegar i na zbyt wolno przesuwające się wskazówki. – Muszę lecieć do sowiarnii, wysłać odpowiedź.

\- Pamiętasz mniej-więcej, co było w jego ostatnim liście?

\- Chyba tak. – Pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. – Pamiętam.

\- To zacznij już teraz odpisywać. Potem wystarczy, że wyślesz list. Dzięki temu nie stracisz całej przerwy obiadowej.

\- Świetny pomysł, Anne! Czasami jednak masz głowę na karku.

Dorcas wyszczerzyła się radośnie do przyjaciółki i chwyciła za pergamin. Wzięła do ręki pióro, a po głębszym zastanowieniu zaczęła pisać coś po włosku. Gdzieniegdzie także wtrącała angielskie zwroty, ponieważ nie posługiwała się językiem włoskim aż tak sprawnie, jakby sobie życzyła. Może i dwa miesiące we Włoszech wiele ją nauczyły, lecz z pewnością nie nauczyły jej wszystkiego.

Kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca i zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający przerwę, Dorcas szybko wrzuciła swoje rzeczy do torby. Wybiegła z klasy, nawet się nie odwracając. Przez to nie wiedziała, że ktoś ruszył prosto za nią. Zorientowała się dopiero w sowiarnii, gdy chciała przyczepić list do nóżki sowy, a ten ktoś bezceremonialnie wyrwał jej pergamin z ręki.

\- Black! – krzyknęła Dorcas, odwracając się i patrząc w oczy swemu oprawcy. – Oddawaj!

Syriusz roześmiał się. Przeglądał list z każdej strony, po czym go otworzył.

\- Black!

Dorcas groźnie zmrużyła oczy, podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka. Była wściekła i jednocześnie przerażona. Za żadne skarby świata nie chciała, by akurat on przeczytał tą poniekąd prywatną wiadomość. Tym bardziej że to właśnie Syriusz był głównym tematem jej rozmowy z Antonim.

\- Daj spokój. Czasami warto się trochę pośmiać. No już, nie denerwuj się, kochanie, bo zmarszczek dostaniesz – naigrywał się Łapa. – Zobaczymy, kotku, co mamy w środku: _Caro, Antonio_ …

Przeleciał wzrokiem po tekście, niewiele rozumiejąc. Mimo wszystko udało mu się wyłapać parę znanych słówek, na przykład _amore mio_ , _con_ czy swoje imię. To ostatnie wprawiło go w osłupienie. Dorcas pisała z jakimś Włochem, co było dość zrozumiałe, skoro spędziła we Włoszech całe wakacje. Tylko dlaczego mówiła mu coś o nim, o Syriuszu? Gdyby choć trochę rozumiał ten przeklęty język!

\- Piszesz do swojego chłopaka, żeby na mnie naskarżyć? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.

Meadows widocznie pobladła, ale jednocześnie nieco jej ulżyło. Na szczęście Syriusz mało z tego zrozumiał – miała właściwie nadzieję, że nic.

\- Po _primo_ , Antonio nie jest moim chłopakiem. Byłoby to niezwykle trudne dla niego jako geja związać się z dziewczyną. A po _secondo_ : nie.

\- Co nie?

\- Nie skarżę się na ciebie – odparła dumnie, podnosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Ale coś o mnie piszesz.

\- Pytasz czy stwierdzasz? – Dorcas starała się udawać twardą, chociaż tak naprawdę marzyła jedynie o ucieczce. Nienawidziła być w sytuacjach podbramkowych, a ta z pewnością do takiej należała.

\- Oba?

\- A teraz to pytanie czy stwierdzenie?

\- Nieważne. – Syriusz machnął ręką. – Coś ty tam napisała?

\- Prywatne listy są z natury _prywatne_ – stwierdziła bez przekonania dziewczyna, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. Syriusz za to miał iście ciekawską minę. Zrobiłby wszystko, byleby dowiedzieć się, co Dorcas tam powypisywała. – Oddasz mi ten pergamin?

\- A powiesz mi, co jest tam napisane?

\- Chyba zwariowałeś!

\- W takim razie nie oddam – powiedział i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, czym jeszcze bardziej zdenerwował Meadows. – Może pójdę z nim do Lunatyka? Myślisz, że zna włoski? Albo pochodzę po szkolę, popytam. Na pewno ktoś rozumiejący ten przeklęty język się znajdzie.

Dorcas wyglądała na przerażoną. Znała Syriusza nie od dziś i wiedziała, że nie należał do osób rzucających słowa na wiatr.

\- Nie ośmielisz się.

\- Chcesz się przekonać?

\- Nie zrobisz tego, bo… - zamilkła, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej powiedzieć. Na szczęście nieoczekiwanie wybawienie przyszło znikąd. – Nie zrobisz tego osobie, która uratowała ci życie.

Wyprostowała się zadowolona, widząc rzednącą minę chłopaka.

\- Że co proszę? Niby kiedy?

\- A miesiąc temu, a dokładnie w dniu, kiedy przyleciałeś do Hogwartu motorem i nie znałeś hasła do pokoju wspólnego. Pamiętaj, że to ja cię wtedy wybawiłam. Uratowałam cię przed śmiercią na zimnej posadzce.

\- W końcu kiedyś bym wszedł – zaoponował niepewnie, marszcząc czoło. Zaczynał przegrywać tę potyczkę.

\- Tak traktując pierwszoroczniaków? Nigdy!

\- Rogacz i Lunatyk by mnie wpuścili.

\- Nie zrobiliby tego. Jamesa przekonałaby Lily, a Remusa Lissie. Sorry, kolego, byłeś na straconej pozycji.

\- Widzisz, kogo mam za przyjaciół? Samych pantoflarzy! – westchnął Black, pocierając policzek. Dorcas jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku listu. Syriusz milczał przez moment, usilnie starając się myśleć. Wreszcie zaświeciły mu oczy.

\- Dobrze, oddam ci go, ale pod jednym warunkiem – zaczął chytrze.

\- Pamiętaj, że uratowałam ci…

\- Tak, tak, życie, wiem – przerwał, machnąwszy ręką. – W takim razie powiedzmy, że odwdzięczę ci się za ten bohaterski czyn. No i przy okazji dostaniesz ten list.

\- Niby jak chcesz się odwdzięczyć? – zapytała zaciekawiona Dorcas, wpatrując się w Łapę z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Umówię się z tobą.

\- Że co?! – Dorcas opadła szczęka. Była to ostatnia rzecz, której mogła się spodziewać. – A niby kto powiedział, że chcę się z tobą umówić?

Syriusz wywrócił oczami, ale nadal się uśmiechał.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie powiem to nieco inaczej. Umówisz się ze mną?

\- W sensie na randkę? – Dziewczyna nie mogła wyjść z szoku, już dawno nikt jej aż tak nie zaskoczył. Czy on mówił kompletnie serio? Było to dość ważne pytanie, więc je zadała na głos: – Mówisz serio?

\- Czy to aż takie dziwne, że atrakcyjny facet zaprasza atrakcyjną kobietę na randkę? Tak, to będzie randka – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. – Nigdy w takich sprawach nie kłamię, moja droga.

Dorcas przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się.

\- I oddasz mi list?

\- Jeśli się zgodzisz – odparł niewzruszony.

\- Dobrze.

OOO

Sobota wydawała się niezwykle pogodna i romantyczna – patrząc przez pryzmat Dorcas i Syriusza. Trwał ostatni weekend września, więc rozpoczęła się już permanentna jesień. Liście pożółkły, zbrązowiały, a niektóre nawet poczerwieniały, jakby zawstydzone miały coś do ukrycia. Wiatr robił się coraz bardziej chłodny, a słońce szybciej chowało za chmurami nocy. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak ani Dorcas, ani Syriuszowi, zmierzającym w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Black wyglądał na zadowolonego i całkowicie odprężonego, podobnie jak dziewczyna, choć wydawała się lekko spięta.

\- Myślisz, że się im uda? – zapytała Lissie, obserwując dwójkę przyjaciół przez okno.

\- Jasne, Łapa za nią szaleje, a Dorcas za nim, chociaż jeszcze nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. Wiesz, jaka ona jest, Liss – odparła Lily, patrząc na Krukonkę zza książki. – Daj im trochę prywatności.

Lissie zarumieniła się nieznacznie i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Westchnęła, po czym zabrała się do pisania eseju na zaklęcia.

Obie siedziały w bibliotece, ponieważ potrzebowały pobyć same i pomyśleć. Dodatkowo mogły odrobić zadane prace. Poza tym wiadomym było, że raczej nikt im nie będzie się tutaj narzucał. Surowa bibliotekarka od razu wyprosi intruzów zagłuszających ciszę.

Po dwóch godzinach, kiedy Lissie wreszcie udało się skończyć wypracowania na zaklęcia, transmutację i eliksiry, westchnęła, opierając się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. Przetarła zmęczone oczy i rozejrzała się wokół. Za oknem było już całkiem ciemno, kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu. Najwidoczniej Lily też, bo również miała dość zaskoczoną minę.

\- Wreszcie skończyłam.

\- Ja muszę jeszcze przetłumaczyć tekst na runy – oznajmiła Evans po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Współczuję ci. Chyba bym się avadowała, gdybym musiała uczyć się na wszystkie przedmioty.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, ale uśmiechnęła się nieco rozkojarzona.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała Roshid. - Czy… czy z tobą i Patrickiem wszystko w porządku? Ostatnio zachowujecie się trochę inaczej niż zwykle.

\- To aż tak widać?

Lily z zaskoczenia uniosła brwi ku górze. Nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek będzie w stanie zauważyć jej lekko oziębiającą się relację z Krukonem. Po wakacyjnym incydencie, Lily nieznacznie się od niego odsunęła. Chłopak przeprosił ją parę dni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, obiecując, że podobna sytuacja nigdy się nie powtórzy i zaczeka, kiedy ona będzie gotowa. Wybaczyła więc mu, ale ciągle nie zapomniała. Za każdym razem, gdy ją całował i starał się pogłębić pieszczotę, Lily bezwiednie się odsuwała. Poza tym coraz częściej zastanawiała się, czy aby mu wystarczała. Nadal kochała Patricka, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, bo patrząc na niego, jej serce biło mocniej. Nie chciała też z nim zerwać i znów czuć jedynie smutek.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

\- Nie ma o czym gadać, Liss – westchnęła przeciągle Evans. – Trochę się nam nie układa. Mam dziwne poczucie, że chyba mu nie wystarczam.

\- To znaczy? Myślisz, że cię zdradza?

\- Co? Nie – zaprzeczyła szybko Lily. – Znaczy, chyba nie. Po prostu ja… Ja naprawdę chciałabym nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości. Ale kiedy z nim jestem, wiem, że Patrick ode mnie oczekuje, żebym… no wiesz. I to jest bardzo przytłaczające.

Lissie zmarszczyła czoło, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Nie rozumiem. Co cię przytłacza?

\- To, że nie jestem gotowa na… no wiesz – powtórzyła Lily, rumieniąc się.

\- Ach! – sapnęła Lissie, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Rozumiem. No cóż, Lily, każdy robi to w swoim czasie i Patrick powinien zrozumieć, że twój jeszcze nie nadszedł. Chyba cię nie naciska?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową – ale wydaje mi się, że może mieć do mnie pretensje.

\- Okazuje to w jakiś konkretny sposób? Cały czas o tym mówi albo no, nie wiem…

\- Niby nie, ale znam go, Lissie – westchnęła Lily. – Zależy mu na mnie i nie chce mnie stracić, więc od wakacji słowem nie odezwał się na ten temat. Co nie zmienia faktu, że go to gryzie i chciałby, aby nasz związek stał się poważniejszy. Jakkolwiek to nie brzmi z ust siedemnastolatki – zażartowała bez uśmiechu.

\- Źle do tego podchodzisz, Lily. To, że każesz mu czekać, wcale nie jest twoją winą, a on powinien to zrozumieć. W końcu związki wymagają wyrzeczeń i poświęceń, nie?

Lily powoli pokiwała głową.

\- A jak było z tobą i Remusem? Czy wy… no wiesz.

\- Aż tak wstydzisz się powiedzieć „seks"? – zapytała uśmiechnięta Lissie i niemal parsknęła, widząc, jak na twarz Lily wpełza rumieniec. – Cóż, my już jesteśmy po, jeżeli o to pytasz.

\- Nie miałaś żadnych wątpliwości?

\- Miałam – zamyśliła się Lissie. – Chyba każdy je ma przed pierwszym razem. Bałam się, byłam też odrobinę ciekawa. Sama nie wiem, jak się wreszcie zdecydowałam, ale kiedy już miało do tego dojść, poczułam, że byłam gotowa… Nie za bardzo wiem, jak inaczej ci to wytłumaczyć, Lily…

\- Nie musisz, chyba… Chyba rozumiem. Najwidoczniej byłaś wtedy z odpowiednią osobą.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty nie jesteś?

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło – zaprzeczyła szybko Lily i miała wrażenie, że skłamała. – Ja i Patrick to… Wydaję mi się, że potrzebuję czasu. Tak, u nas na pewno chodzi o więcej czasu.

Roshid nie odpowiedziała, z ciekawością przyglądając się Lily. Wyglądała na spłoszoną. Słowa, które wyrwały się z ust Evans, najwidoczniej i ją zaskoczyły. Lily usilnie starała się coś przed sobą ukryć i Lissie, jako dobra przyjaciółka, miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wreszcie odkryć, co to takiego.

\- A u ciebie i Remusa wszystko dobrze? Jeżeli mam być szczera, też zachowujecie się nieco dziwnie – zagaiła Lily, chcąc przerwać krępującą ciszę.

\- Tak.

Lissie zagryzła bezwiednie wargę, co dało Evans do myślenia.

\- Mam wrażenie, że czegoś mi nie mówisz…

\- Daj spokój, Lily. Wcześniej byłam na niego zła, bo mnie okłamał, ale kiedy sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, jest naprawdę okej. Nie musisz się martwić – uśmiechnęła się Lissie.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak, na sto procent. Przecież nikt nie lubi być okłamywany, prawda?

\- No tak, ale – zaoponowała Lily nie do końca przekonana – jakoś dziwnie mi uwierzyć, że Remus byłby zdolny skłamać. Nigdy w życiu mu się to nie zdarzyło.

Lissie wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami.

\- Najwidoczniej ludzie się zmieniają.

\- Chyba masz rację…

\- Poza tym każdy człowiek ma tajemnicę, której nie wyjawi światu za żadne skarby świata. A jeżeli już to zrobi i komuś powie… - Lissie zamilkła, by po chwili bardzo cicho dodać, jakby do siebie: - Lepiej, żeby tego nie robił.

Na jej nieszczęście Lily usłyszała.

\- Wolałabyś żyć w kłamstwie niż znać najgorszą prawdę? Serio?

\- Nie wiem, Lily. Chyba… W każdym razie wracając do twojego tekstu na runy – Lissie szybko zmieniła temat – chcesz przetłumaczyć go teraz?

\- Nie. - Evans pokręciła głową zdziwiona. Najwyraźniej przyjaciółka nie była gotowa na rozmowę. Lily więc musiała uszanować jej wolę, choć zrobiła to bardzo niechętnie. – Na dzisiaj mam dość. Wstanę rano i zajrzę do tego tekstu. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam z zajęć, jest dość prosty. Zajmie mi góra godzinę.

\- Czyli idziemy?

\- Tak. Poza tym i tak zaraz będzie cisza nocna – odpowiedziała Lily, spoglądając na wielki zegar. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem, ale w bibliotece czas zawsze leciał za szybko.

\- Widzimy się tu jutro zaraz po śniadaniu?

\- Jasne!

Po krótkim pożegnaniu, obie poszły w różne strony. Lissie udała się do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, zaś Lily chciała jeszcze zahaczyć o kuchnię. Strasznie zgłodniała i miała ochotę na jakąś niewielką przekąskę przed snem. Była tak zaaferowana swoim świetnym pomysłem, że nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na mijającą ją osobę. Niby nie byłoby w tej osobie niczego dziwnego, gdyby nie pędziła tak z naciągniętym na głowę kapturem. Poza tym wydawało się, jakby nie chciała zostać zauważona. Zakapturzona postać biegła jeszcze około minuty, by zatrzymać się przed wnęką z beczkami. Rozglądając się wokół i po stwierdzeniu, że w pobliżu nie było żywej duszy, zaczęła stukać w dwie baryłki w środkowym rzędzie. Po chwili ukazało się wejście do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Szybko przeszła przez pomieszczenie, po czym weszła do jednego z tuneli prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn. Odnalazła te szczególne drzwi. Nasłuchiwała, ale gdy nie dotarł do niej żaden odgłos, prawie bezdźwięcznie wtargnęła do środka.

W pokoju znajdowały się trzy łóżka: dwa puste, a na jednym spała dziewczynka. Miała dwanaście lat, długie blond włosy i wykrzywioną twarzyczkę, jakby śnił jej się koszmar. Nie wiedziała, że prawdziwy koszmar miał dopiero nadejść.

Zakapturzona postać zablokowała drzwi zaklęciem, po czym podeszła do łóżka jedynego dziecka Perksów. Czarny Pan dokładnie polecił zamordowanie akurat jej. Nie życzył sobie niesubordynacji i nieposłuszeństwa, a już nie daj Merlinie, kapitulacji. Perksowie na samym początku należeli do popleczników Czarnego Pana, ale kiedy z biegiem czasu zaczął przybierać na władzy, stchórzyli. Zniknęli gdzieś i choć wielu Śmierciożerców próbowało ich znaleźć, nikomu się to nie udało. Postanowił więc zabić ich córkę, co było wręcz banalnym rozwiązaniem.

Poza tym w ten sposób Samantha będzie mogła wreszcie dowieść swojej bezsprzecznej lojalności.

Podniosła różdżkę i przystawiła jej końcówkę do czoła dziewczynki. Mała, jakby ogarnięta przeczuciem, szeroko otwarła oczy, siadając. Z przerażenia głos zamarł w jej gardle, nie mogła nawet krzyknąć.

\- Avada Kedavra – wyszeptała Samantha z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Natalie Perks padła martwa na poduszkę.

Samantha narzuciła z powrotem kaptur, rzuciła zaklęcie niewykrywalności, po czym wyszła z dormitorium, a później z pokoju wspólnego. Nikt nawet nie zorientował się, że właśnie dokonano morderstwa w Hogwarcie. Dziewczyna opuściła miejsce zbrodni i jak gdyby nigdy nic, spokojnym krokiem wróciła do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów.

\- Hej, Susie!

Samatha usłyszała za sobą czyjś głos, więc odwróciła się na piecie. Wpatrywała się w uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha blondynkę, Clare, jej współlokatorkę. Wykrzywiła usta niechętnie. Nienawidziła jej, zresztą nikogo nie znosiła w tej pieprzonej szkole. Gdyby tylko mogła, rzuciłaby ją w cholerę, przestała udawać idiotkę, którą była Susie McCarton, i w pełni poświęciłaby życie dla Czarnego Pana. Na tę chwilę jednak nie mogła tego zrobić. Voldemort miał co do niej poważne plany, z których każdy wiązał się z Hogwartem.

\- Cześć, Clare – zachichotała niewinnie, starając się nie porzygać. – Co jest?

\- Nic, szukałam cię. Chodź, pogramy w „wiedza czy prawda". Czekają już na nas.

\- Już idę!

Samantha nie mogła przegapić okazji znalezienia sobie alibi. Jak więc jej współlokatorki zasną, natychmiast zmodyfikuje im pamięć. Dzięki temu będą wręcz pewne, że siedziała z nimi, kiedy zamordowano Perks. Clare złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę piątego piętra. Gdyby tylko ta kretynka wiedziała, że jej domniemana przyjaciółka Susie w każdej chwili mogła ją zabić…

W o wiele lepszym nastroju Samantha powędrowała za nią.

Już zacierała ręce, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Przyprawi to Dumbledore'a o wiele zmarszczek i problemów. Może nawet zostanie wyrzucony ze szkoły? Gdyby tak się stało, Czarny Pan zapewne mianowałby Samanthę swoim zastępcą albo prawą ręką, a wtedy wszystkie jej marzenia by się spełniły. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać na dalszy rozwój sytuacji - czyli do jakiejś dwudziestej czwartej. Rozbrzmiał wtedy głośny alarm potrafiący obudzić największych śpiochów. Po nim nastąpiła krótka cisza, aż wreszcie rozległ się poważny głos profesora Dumbledore'a:

\- Wszyscy uczniowie proszeni są do swoich pokojów wspólnych, gdzie czekają już wasi opiekunowie. Zabiorą oni was prosto do Wielkiej Sali.

Lily i Anne, słysząc ogłoszenie dyrektora, niemal zerwały się z łóżek. Były zaskoczone i jednocześnie lekko przestraszone, co skutecznie odgoniło zmęczenie. Musiało stać się coś naprawdę poważnego, inaczej Dumbledore nie budziłby wszystkich i nie kazał im zebrać się w jednym miejscu. Gdyby Voldemort zaatakował Hogwart, powiedziałby o tym, prawda?

\- Gdzie jest Dorcas? – zapytała Lily.

\- Chyba jeszcze nie wróciła z randki. Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stało…

\- Chodź do pokoju wspólnego, to się przekonamy – zarządziła Evans, unosząc podbródek. Starała się nie wpadać niepotrzebnie w panikę. – Może to są jakieś ćwiczenia przeciwpożarowe czy coś?

Anne w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myślisz, że Huncwoci coś zmajstrowali?

\- Gdyby tak było, dyrektor nie mówiłby o tym całej szkole. Nie, Anne – westchnęła Ebans. – Myślę, że stało się coś naprawdę przerażającego

\- Może ktoś umarł?

Ostatnie pytanie Wisborn ciężko zawisło w powietrzu. Lily zadrżała na samą myśl. To niemożliwe! W końcu Hogwart był jednym z najbezpieczniejszych miejsc na Ziemi, prawda? Bez słowa zbiegły na dół, gdzie powoli zebrali się już prawie wszyscy Gryfoni. Większość, szczególnie ci najmniejsi, wyglądali na zdezorientowanych i zaspanych. Starsi zaś zdawali sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Poza tym wystarczyło spojrzeć na szeroko otwarte oczy profesor McGonagall, by przekonać się, że cała sytuacja nie była żartem.

\- Lily!

Dziewczyna usłyszała czyjś głos dobiegający zza pleców. Widząc Jamesa, wypuściła z ulgi powietrze. Nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że odkąd zeszła do pokoju wspólnego, je wstrzymywała. Najwidoczniej martwiła się o Pottera bardziej niż była sobie to w stanie wyobrazić. Chłopak też zdawał się odetchnąć.

\- Wiecie, o co może chodzić? – zapytała, patrząc to na Jamesa, to na Remusa. Petera z nimi nie było, podobnie jak Blacka. – Gdzie Peter? Syriusz z Dorcas jeszcze nie wrócili?

\- Tam jest – pokazał palcem Potter na stojącego w kącie Pettigrew – i nie.

Smętnie pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zmartwiony.

\- Myślisz… że to o nich chodzi? Że coś im się mogło stać?

\- Wykluczone! – zaprzeczył niemal natychmiast James. Nie chciał nawet przyjmować takiej myśli do głowy.

\- Muszę jak najszybciej zobaczyć się z Liss – wtrącił się Remus, rozglądając nerwowo wokół. McGonagall właśnie zaczynała sprawdzać listę, przez co Lupinowi odpowiedziało milczenie.

\- Widział ktoś pannę Meadows i pana Blacka? Tylko ich brakuje – rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall. Wyglądała na poruszoną.

\- Jesteśmy!

Drzwi wejściowe rozchyliły się, a w nich pokazała się dwójka Gryfonów. Odnaleźli w tłumie przyjaciół, po czym do nich dołączyli.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic wam się nie stało?

Zapytały jednocześnie Dorcas i Lily.

James za to spojrzał na przyjaciela z ulgą. Już dawno się tak nie denerwował. Jego wzrok opadł nieco niżej, wprost na splecione palce Syriusza i Dorcas. Black podchwycił jego spojrzenie, po czym pokręcił lekko głową. Nie był to dobry czas na żarty, o czym James doskonale wiedział. Natychmiast spoważniał.

Uczniowie ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, więc i on poszedł. Lily i Remus zniknęli w tłumie, bo jako prefekci chcieli pomóc McGonagall. Poszli pocieszać przerażonych pierwszoroczniaków. Cała ta wycieczka przez korytarze szkoły wydawała się niemiłosiernie dłużyć. Najgorsze było, że nie miał pojęcia, co mogło się stać, przez co nie wiedział, jak pomóc. Nienawidził bezczynnie czekać, ponieważ ten stan doprowadzał go wręcz do szału. Starał się jednak nie okazywać za bardzo uczuć, bo swoim zachowaniem mógłby przestraszyć młodszych uczniów. Zauważył Lily rozmawiającą z jakąś dziewczynką. Podszedł więc nieco bliżej, chcąc usłyszeć, o czym mówiły.

\- Nie martw się, Jess – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco starsza Gryfonka. – Nikomu nic złego tu nie grozi. Dumbledore jest jednym z najsilniejszych czarodziei, jakich znam. Nie pozwoli, by któremuś z jego uczniów stała się krzywda, rozumiesz?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, ale chwyciła mocniej Lily za rękę.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Tak.

Dalej szły w milczeniu, zapewne obie zajęte własnymi myślami. Jess wydawała się jednak bardziej rozluźniona niż wcześniej. Przynajmniej w jej oczach co rusz nie zbierały się łzy. James był pełen podziwu zachowania Lily, podobnie jak faktu, że znała prawie każdego pierwszoroczniaka – nie wspominając o ich imionach. Potter postanowił, że od dziś zacznie traktować ich jak młodsze rodzeństwo, którego nigdy nie miał, bo do tej pory te małe karły były mu kompletnie obojętne. Chciał to zrobić, żeby w takich chwilach jak ta, nie patrzeć bezczynie na ich przerażenie i nieufność, kiedy podchodził bliżej.

Uczniowie rozprzestrzenili się po Wielkiej Sali, kompletnie ignorując fakt pozostania przy stole domu, do którego należeli. Każdy chciał znaleźć się bliżej osoby, przy której choć w minimalny sposób czuli się bezpiecznie. Osobą tą byli zazwyczaj bracia lub siostry bądź najbliżsi przyjaciele. Rzadko kto stawał gdzieś samotnie w kącie, starając się ukryć. Mimo to twarz każdego zwrócona była w stronę ambony, gdzie za chwilę miał pojawić się dyrektor.

Lily z zaskoczenia podskoczyła, kiedy poczuła w talii czyjeś dłonie. Szybko się jednak opamiętała, a po perfumach od razu poznała Patricka.

\- Cześć – wyszeptał jej go ucha, a dziewczyna odwróciła się, stając z nim twarzą w twarz. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Liluś. Wiesz może, co się dzieje?

Evans przytuliła się do chłopaka, ciesząc się, że był bezpieczny. Po chwili jednak odsunęła się od niego na większą odległość, ponieważ pamiętała, że ciągle trzymała Jess za rękę. Dziewczynka taktownie starała się ich ignorować.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Patrick, i też się cieszę.

\- Ja… ja muszę wracać do moich. Porozmawiamy później, dobrze?

Pokiwała głową, odwzajemniła niewesoły uśmiech, po czym odprowadziła go spojrzeniem. Patrick stanął przy Sarze, obejmując ją ramieniem. Wyglądała na wystraszoną. Lily poznała najlepszą przyjaciółkę Smitha względnie niedawno i czasami miała wrażenie, że Krukonka chciałaby być dla niego kimś więcej. _Nie czas teraz na takie myśli_ , zganiła się w głowie.

\- To twój chłopak? – zapytała Jess cichutko.

\- Tak.

\- Fajnie, tylko… - przerwała raptownie, niepewna, czy może wyrazić swoje zdanie.

Lily popatrzyła na nią zaciekawiona.

\- Tylko?

\- Tylko szkoda, że nie wybrałaś Jamesa.

\- Słucham? – odparła Evans kompletnie zbita z pantałyku. Mimowolnie popatrzyła na Jima rozmawiającego z Remusem. – Jamesa Pottera?

\- Tak. – Jess zarumieniła się delikatnie. – Ładnie razem wyglądacie.

\- James to tylko mój przyjaciel, Jessie – starała się wytłumaczyć dziewczynce Lily, choć dalej trwała w ogromnym szoku. Nie tego spodziewała usłyszeć z ust jedenastolatki. Już chciała zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle dziewczynka tak pomyślała, ale wybawiło ją pojawienie dyrektora.

W Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza pełna oczekiwania.


	37. 35

**35\. Nie wszystko jest takim, jakim się wydaje**

~ Agnieszka Lingas-Łoniewska

Każdy uczeń, nauczyciel, a nawet duch z uwagą wpatrywał się w Albusa Dumbledore'a i czekał na jakiekolwiek słowa wytłumaczenia. Lily zauważyła, że jedynie profesor McGonagall patrzyła tępo przed siebie, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało. Odkąd Evans pamiętała, nauczycielka w każdej sytuacji stała dumnie wyprostowana, chcąc dać przykład swoim wychowankom. Dlatego teraz Lily była wręcz święcie przekonana, że stało się coś niewyobrażalnie złego.

Ponownie skupiła spojrzenie na dyrektorze. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do ambony. Ewidentnie był czymś przybity i niezwykle zamyślony, o czym wskazywało aż zanadto zmarszczone czoło. Nie uśmiechał się jak zawsze. Albus wziął głęboki oddech, przez co Lily zauważyła, że ona go wstrzymywała. Cicho wypuściła powietrze przez nos i czując, jak Jess coraz mocniej ściska jej rękę, starała się oczyścić umysł i przygotować na… No właśnie, na co?

\- Moi drodzy – zaczął powoli Dumbledore, rozglądając się uważnie po sali. – Dziękuję, że się tutaj wszyscy zgromadziliście mimo tej niezwykle później pory. Niestety, nie mam dla was radosnych wieści. Dla niektórych mogą być one zbyt straszne, szczególnie dla przyjaciół. Tego wieczoru doszło w Hogwarcie do zabójstwa.

Po Wielkiej Sali przeszedł głośny szmer szeptów i cichych okrzyków. Lily spojrzała najpierw na równie zaskoczonych przyjaciół, a następnie na resztę uczniów. W pierwszej sekundzie myślała, że to kawał, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na przygnębiony wzrok dyrektora – zdecydowanie nie żartował. Nie próbował także uspokoić podenerwowanych uczniów, choć z pewnością pragnął powiedzieć coś więcej.

Poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć przyglądającej jej się osoby. Zerknęła na dół, na Jess. Dziewczynka przycisnęła rękę do ust, a Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Szybko przytuliła ją mocniej do siebie, mając nadzieję, że bliskość drugiego człowieka pomoże jej się nieco uspokoić.

\- Cisza!

Profesor McGonagall wreszcie nie wytrzymała i po paru minutach stanęła koło Dumbledore'a. Ten jednak pokręcił jedynie głową, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Chciał im dać jeszcze chwilę. Uczniowie nadal szeptali, lecz rozmowy zdawały się coraz szybciej kończyć. Cała sala pogrążyła się w zupełnej ciszy dopiero, kiedy dyrektor machnął różdżką, a flagi domów i Hogwartu, znajdujące się nad stołami, zmieniły się na czarne, na kolor żałoby.

\- Natalie Perks była wspaniałą uczennicą, przyjaciółką i córką – zaczął ponownie dyrektor, z uwagą wpatrując się w grupkę młodych Krukonów.

Lily usłyszała najpierw cichy krzyk, a później głośny płacz. Widziała na oko jedenastoletnią dziewczynkę, do której przytulała się druga. Szlochała ona w jej ramię, przez co aż serce zaczęło się krajać. Odwróciła wzrok, chcąc dać im więcej prywatności, co było głupie, bo prawie cała szkoła wpatrywała się w tę scenkę.

Dumbledore udawał, że nie słyszał, brnął dalej:

\- Będzie nam jej brakowało, a szczególnie uśmiechu i wypełniającej ją radości. Rozumiem, że czujecie przeogromny smutek, który w ciągu najbliższych dni z pewnością nie zmaleje. Musicie jednak być silni i wierzyć, że Natalie jest teraz w ciepłym i bezpiecznym miejscu.

Lily miała wrażenie, że słowa te kierował wprost do przyjaciół Natalie. Nie myliła się, ponieważ szloch po chwili zmalał i nie odbijał się już z hukiem po wszystkich ścianach, raniąc nie tylko uszy, ale również i serca pozostałych.

\- O pogrzebie poinformuję w najbliższym czasie. Oczywiście, każdy, kto będzie chciał się na niego udać, dostanie moje pozwolenie. – Albus przerwał na moment i wziął głęboki oddech. – Oby podobna sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca, zwiększyliśmy zaklęcia ochronne w naszej szkole. Dodatkowo do czasu złapania winnego, co będzie priorytetem przez wzgląd na pamięć Natalie, młodszych uczniów do klas będą odprowadzać albo nauczyciele, albo prefekci. Zakazuje się również wychodzenia poza mury zamku, podobnie jak odwiedzania pobliskiego miasteczka, Hogsmeade.

Z tyłu sali dobiegło buczenie, które raptownie przycichło pod wpływem srogiego spojrzenia McGonagall.

Lily całkowicie rozumiała i w pełni zgadzała się z postanowieniami dyrektora. Nadchodziły naprawdę niebezpieczne czasy, skoro komuś udało się pokonać zabezpieczenia Hogwartu, przedrzeć się do środka i zamordować niewinną dziewczynkę. Na samą myśl po plecach Lily przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

\- Nie mam serca przetrzymywać was dłużej, moi drodzy. Rozumiem także, że wielu z was wolałoby teraz posiedzieć w samotności i pomyśleć, ale niestety, nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Dzisiejszą noc spędzicie tutaj, w Wielkiej Sali – mówiąc to, znów machnął różdżką. Stoły i ławy raptownie zniknęły, a na ich miejscach pojawiły się setki materacy i pościeli. – W razie, gdyby ktoś chciał skorzystać z łazienki, znajduje się ona za tymi drzwiami – wskazał ręką na wielkie drzwi w prawym rogu. Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziała.

W Wielkiej Sali znów dało się usłyszeć szmery rozmów, lecz tym razem pełnych oburzenia. Niezadowoleni byli głównie Ślizgoni, a paru z nich nawet próbowało wydostać się ze środka. Na ich nieszczęście, drzwi głównie nawet nie drgnęły pod wpływem nacisku.

\- Nauczyciele będą pilnować, żeby nic złego wam nie groziło. Jutro przy śniadaniu zdradzę wam więcej informacji odnośnie złapania winnego. Jeżeli ktokolwiek widział coś podejrzanego, prosiłbym, aby zgłosił się bezpośrednio do mnie. Na tę chwilę życzę wszystkim dobrej nocy, a także tego, byście wciąż doskonalili umiejętność w dobieraniu otaczających siebie osób. Pamiętajcie, że dopiero po czasie dane nam jest dokładne poznanie drugiego człowieka.

Dumbledore odszedł, jak zwykle pozostawiając mętlik w wielu głowach. Lily także była pełna konsternacji. Po zniknięciu dyrektora nie rozmawiała z nikim, nie było o czym. Posłała jedynie pokrzepiające spojrzenie Jess, której McGonagall kazała odejść do grupy jedenastolatków. W zamyśleniu położyła się na najbliższym materacu, wsłuchując w głośne rozmowy reszty, i dopiero teraz zauważyła, jak potwornie była zmęczona.

Światło zostało zgaszone jakieś pół godziny później.

Powieki wręcz same jej opadały, a mimo to Lily nadal przekręcała się z boku na bok. Wreszcie dała za wygarną i podniosła się leciutko na łokciach.

Po jednej stronie miała ścianę, zaś po drugiej spała Dorcas, a obok niej Syriusz. Lily z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że trzymają się za ręce. Nagły uśmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Była to jedyna szczęśliwa wiadomość dzisiejszego dnia. Już od tamtego roku wiedziała, że pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi działo się coś znaczącego, dlatego niezwykle cieszyła się z ich szczęścia. Wreszcie pokonali strach i przyznali się do własnych uczuć.

 _James._ Myśla ta niespodziewanie pojawiła się w głowie Lily. Powędrowała wzrokiem w stronę Pottera i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że nie spał. Leżał on pomiędzy Syriuszem a Anne, tępo wpatrując się w gwieździsty sufit. Coś widocznie zaprzątało jego myśli.

Lily przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy do niego nie podejść albo przynajmniej nie pokazać, że również nie spała. Zaniechała w momencie, kiedy po policzku Anne spłynęła pojedyncza łza, a James momentalnie ją wytarł i przygarnął dziewczynę do siebie. Lily raptownie odwróciła się w stronę ściany. Nie chciała im przeszkadzać. Poza tym zdumiało ją dziwne ukłucie w okolicach serca, gdy widziała ich przytulonych do siebie. Przez chwilę sama chciała znaleźć się na miejscu Anne, w ramionach tego niesfornego Gryfona. Szybko jednak zeszła na ziemię, wytykając własną głupotę.

Ostatnio James ewidentnie stracił zainteresowanie Lily. _Wreszcie_ , chciałaby rzec, choć słowa te jakoś nie mogły wydostać się z jej krtani. Evans po sześciu latach nareszcie doświadczyła pełni spokoju. Nie musiała ciągle mieć się na baczności i być gotową na zmierzenie z Jamesem Potterem, jego wygłupami i beznadziejnymi gadkami. Zastanawiała się, co takiego musiało się stać, że zaniechał tego dziecinnego zachowania. Może wydoroślał? A może faktycznie zdał sobie sprawę, że nic z tego nie będzie, i naprawdę postanowił dać sobie z nią spokój? Postanowił traktować ją wyłącznie jak przyjaciółkę? Gdyby wydarzyło się to pół roku wcześniej, sytuacja ta niezwykle by ją uradowała, ale teraz? Teraz czuła jedynie przygnębienie, żal i… i to głupie uczucie niedające jej ani chwili wytchnienia.

Znów podniosła się na łokciach, ale tym razem w tłumie szukała Patricka. Znalazła go pięć osób w dół i siedem na lewo. Chłopak również trzymał w ramionach swoją przyjaciółkę, Sarę, lecz tym razem nie poczuła niczego dziwnego. Właściwie ulżyło jej, widząc spokojny wyraz twarzy Smitha. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czemu Patrick nigdy nie spróbował szczęścia z Sarą. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że czuła do niego coś więcej, aniżeli tylko przyjaźń. Pasowałaby to niego. Chyba nawet bardziej niż Lily…

Czyżby Jess mogłaby mieć rację i Lily naprawdę bardziej nadawała się na dziewczynę Jamesa niż Patricka?

Zmarszczyła czoło, odrzucając od siebie te bezsensowne rozważania. Dzisiaj zostało zamordowane niewinne dziecko, a ona przejmowała się jakimiś głupimi miłostkami. Skarciła się, lecz nie potrafiła tak do końca odegnać od siebie tej ostatniej myśli. Zarumieniła się.

 _Zaczynam wariować_ , pomyślała. _Jestem tak zmęczona, że własny mózg płata mi figle._

Na szczęście od dalszego wariowania wybawiło ją pojawienie się Jess. Dziewczynka podczołgała się do Evans i lekko szturchnęła ją w ramię.

\- Lily? – zapytała ledwo słyszalnie. – Śpisz?

\- Nie. Coś się stało, Jess?

Dziewczynka milczała, więc Lily usiadła.

\- Jess?

\- Czy… czy ja mogę z tobą spać? Tutaj jest tak dużo ludzi, Ślizgonów. Boję się.

\- Czy Ślizgoni coś ci kiedyś zrobili?

Jess nie odpowiedziała, ale właściwie nie musiała tego robić. Wystarczyło, że opuściła głowę, patrząc na swoje dłonie, a Lily już wiedziała, że coś złego musiało ją spotkać. Gdyby tylko mogła, dorwałaby te cholerne ślizgońskie szuje! Żeby wyżywać się na dziecku?!

\- Chodź. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i odchyliła koc. Jess nieśmiało odwzajemniła gest, po czym szybko ułożyła się koło starszej Gryfonki. – Jeżeli kiedyś będziesz chciała porozmawiać, Jess, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła leciutko głową. Zamknęła oczy, a parę minut później Lily słyszała jej miarowy oddech. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, więc Evans także postanowiła spróbować zasnąć. Chociaż na moment.

Ostatnie, co pamiętała, nim Morfeusz otulił ją swoimi ramionami, to uczucie, że ktoś ją obserwował; ta sama osoba, co wcześniej – była tego pewna. Tym razem jednak poza chwilową niezręcznością i zawstydzeniem, czuła także bezpieczeństwo zalewające jej ciało.

OOO

Lily małymi łyczkami popijała kawę z mlekiem.

Uczniowie do tej pory musieli pozostać w Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ Dumbledore nadal nie pozwolił im wrócić do dormitoriów. Siedzieli przy stole, jedząc śniadanie, rozmawiając lub milcząc, czy - w wykonaniu niektórych - psiocząc na dyrektora.

Siedziała naprzeciwko Dorcas i Syriusza, więc w skupieniu mogła ich obserwować, nie wywołując u nich zawstydzenia. Prawie się uśmiechnęła, co starała się zamaskować, przykładając filiżankę do ust. Widocznie wczorajsza randka musiała się udać, skoro co chwila rzucali sobie urocze spojrzenia. Lily czasami miała wrażenie, jakby podczas wpatrywania się w siebie, reszta świata przestała dla nich istnieć. Nie wiedziała, czy trzymają się za ręce, ale cały czas siedzieli blisko siebie i stykali się ramionami. Ich uczucie do siebie było niemal namacalne. Evans wiedziała także, że starają się powstrzymać przed okazywaniem sobie głębszych uczuć z uwagi na obecną sytuację. Była z nich dumna. Kiedy więc Dorcas rzuciła jej zaciekawione spojrzenie, Lily bezmyślnie puściła jej oczko. Dopiero po chwili się zrehabilitowała, od razu rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Zauważyła Jess siedzącą pomiędzy koleżankami ze swojego rocznika. Lily zaproponowała, żeby usiadła obok niej przy śniadaniu, ale dziewczynka przyznała, że wstydzi się jej przyjaciół. W końcu byli starsi o sześć lat, czyli prawie pół jej życia.

\- Lily, podasz mi masło?

Drgnęła, po czym spojrzała na siedzącego obok Remusa. Pokiwała szybko głową i spełniła jego prośbę. Swoją drogą, dziwne, że chłopak nie znajdował się przy Lissie. Zawsze byli nierozłączni niczym papużki, ale ostatnio zdecydowanie coś złego wkradło się pomiędzy nich.

Przy następnej okazji postara się wypytać o to Roshid, bo najwyraźniej wczoraj Krukonka ją oszukała.

\- Dor, jak w ogóle było na waszej randce? Co robiliście?

Lily usłyszała szept Anne, która pochyliła się ku przyjaciółce. Meadows zarumieniła się nieznacznie. Kątem oka zerknęła na Syriusza rozmawiającego z Jamesem. Prawdopodobnie chciała sprawdzić, czy chłopak nie słyszał.

\- Było super, Anne – odparła ledwo słyszalnie, więc Lily musiała się przybliżyć do przyjaciółek, żeby słyszeć.

\- Może więcej szczegółów?

Lily ze zdziwieniem zarejestrowała, że to ona zapytała. Dziewczyny jednocześnie na nią popatrzyły, na co jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Poszliśmy do Zakazanego Lasu. – Na chwilę zamilkła. – Przepraszam, ale obiecałam, że nikomu nie powiem. To tajemnica.

\- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz?

\- Przykro mi. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałabym o tym opowiedzieć, Anne. Szczególnie wam – westchnęła, zarzucając czarne włosy na plecy. – Musi wam wystarczyć, że było wspaniale. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam na równie… ekscytującej randce.

\- Tak – powiedziała Wisborn, przeciągając „a". – Samo zdanie: byłam na randce z Syriuszem Blackiem brzmi ekscytująco.

Lily mimowolnie zachichotała, przyciągając na siebie uwagę nie tylko dziewczyn, ale również chłopaków. Raptownie zamilkła, podobnie jak Anne i Dorcas, które rzuciły jej wymowne spojrzenia.

\- Co cię tak rozbawiło, Lily? – zapytał zaintrygowany Remus.

Evans zagryzła wargę i pokręciła głową.

\- Przepraszam, to było nie na miejscu – powiedziała cicho, opuszczając głowę. Włosy wpadły jej do oczu, więc założyła kosmyk za ucho. Poczuła na sobie czyjeś uważne spojrzenie, więc podniosła głowę i samą siebie zadziwiając, spojrzała prosto na Jamesa. Lily poczuła przeszywający ciało dreszcz. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, dopóki Syriusz nie szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię. James powoli odwrócił głowę, znów zagłębiając się w cichej rozmowie. Na policzkach Lily poczuła gorąco.

Zanim ktokolwiek zauważył jej rumieńce, drzwi od Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka pewnym krokiem wszedł dyrektor, niosąc w ręku stary kapelusz. Lily zmrużyła oczy. Czy to była Tiara Przydziału?

Dumbledore stanął przed amboną, przez co w sali zaległa cisza.

\- Dzień dobry, moi drodzy – zaczął donośnym, lecz spokojnym tonem. – We wstępie chciałbym wszystkim podziękować, że przychyliliście się do prośby takiego starca, i bez problemów zostaliście tu na noc.

Na chwilę zamilkł, jakby próbował dobrać słowa, co nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło.

\- Nie mam dla was dobrych wiadomości. Wraz z nauczycielami i pracownikami Ministerstwa przeprowadziliśmy drobne śledztwo i okazało się, że zabójca nadal znajduje się wśród nas i… jest nim uczeń.

Po Wielkiej Sali przeszedł głośny szept, a ktoś nawet bezwiednie krzyknął. Uczniowie zaczęli z niepewnością rozglądać się po sobie. Lily popatrzyła na równie zaszokowanych przyjaciół. Czy to możliwe, żeby któreś z nich dokonało zabójstwa jedenastoletniej dziewczynki? Niemal od razu pokręciła przecząco głową, po czym bez zastanowienia złapała Remusa za rękę. Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił uścisk. Lily kątem oka spojrzała na Pottera, który ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w dyrektora.

\- W związku z tym istnieje sposób na dowiedzenie prawdy – powiedział głośno i dobitnie. – Powtórny przydział.

Lily otworzyła szeroko oczy w zdumieniu. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej się spodziewała. Jej przyjaciele również wyglądali na kompletnie zaszokowanych, podobnie zresztą jak wszyscy uczniowie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na Dorcas, potem Anne, Syriusza, Remusa i wreszcie na Jamesa. A jak przydzielą ją do innego domu? Jak przydzielą do innego domu któregokolwiek z jej przyjaciół? Poczuła wzbierające się w oczach łzy. Pomrugała szybko, chcąc się ich pozbyć. Była Gryfonką, na Merlina, musiała być silna!

\- Co?! To chyba jakiś żart!

Ktoś z uczniów krzyknął. Po chwili dołączył drugi głos:

\- Nie będę ponownie zakładał tej czapki na głowę! Wiem, w jakim domu powinienem być!

\- Ja też! – Trzeci głos.

\- Cisza!

Krzyk profesor McGonagall rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Kobieta machnęła różdżką, przez co przed Dumbledorem pojawił się taboret.

\- Rozumiem wasze wątpliwości i obawy, ale jeżeli ktoś nadal powinien być w tym domu, w którym się znajduje, nie musi się bać. Tiara zawsze dokona odpowiedniego wyboru i przydzieli was tam, gdzie należycie. Nie można jej przechytrzyć. – Lily miała wrażenie, że ostatnie słowa dyrektora zabrzmiały niczym ostrzeżenie.

\- Może zabójca się przyzna i nie trzeba będzie ponownie przydzielać? – zapytał ktoś z tyłu sali.

\- Ale ty jesteś głupi! Morderca w życiu się nie przyzna!

\- Cisza! Natychmiast! – krzyknęła ponownie McGonagall, a Lily widziała, że profesorka niemal załamała ręce.

\- Zaczniemy od pierwszoklasistów z Hufflepuffu, następnie drugoklasiści i tak po kolei. Następnym domem będzie Ravenclaw, Gryffindor i wreszcie Slytherin. Dopiero po ponownym przydziale będziecie mogli udać się do dormitoriów. Jutrzejsze lekcje będą odwołane, aby poniektórzy mogli przystosować się do obecnej sytuacji.

Dyrektor podszedł do stołka i położył na nim Tiarę Przydziału. Rozejrzał się po uczniach, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Minerwy i kiwnął niezauważalnie głową.

\- Bray, Stephan – wykrzyknęła McGonagall, a chłopiec o brązowych włosach i przestraszonym spojrzeniu wręcz podbiegł do stołka. Usiadł, a Minerwa założyła mu Tiarę na głowę. W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała cisza, a każdy wpatrywał się w zamknięte oczy jedenastolatka. Z pewnością było to dla niego trudne, podobnie jak dla reszty pierwszoklasistów. Dopiero co miesiąc temu przeżywali podobny stres, żeby Dumbledore zafundował im kolejny. Ku przerażeniu Lily, przydział zdawał się trwać o wiele dłużej, niż pamiętała. Zazwyczaj Tiara ledwo dotknęła głowy ucznia, a już wiedziała, dokąd go przydzielić. Tym razem wydawało się, jakby chciała przeczytać całą historię jego życia.

Wreszcie po dwóch, niezwykle długich minutach, Tiara wykrzyknęła:

\- Hufflepuff!

Chłopiec niemal odetchnął z ulgą, po czym na trzęsących nogach powędrował z powrotem do swojego stołu.

\- Byron, Cecelia. – McGonagall wywołała kolejna osobę. Tym razem była to malutka, jasnowłosa dziewczynka. W porównaniu do chłopca szła pewnym krokiem, jakby wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Po paru minutach Tiara przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu, czyli tam, gdzie należała. Kolejne osoby przydzielane były w miarę szybko i nim Lily się spostrzegła, do stołka zaczęli podchodzić uczniowie z domu Ravenclaw. Jeżeli chodziło o Puchonów, tylko garstka z nich – szczególnie ci starsi – zmieniła swoje domy.

Zaczęła się trząść, kiedy nadszedł czas na Lissie. Remus widocznie drgnął, gdy McGonagall wywołała jego dziewczynę. Szła powoli i zanim Tiara znalazła się na jej głowie, rzuciła przyjaciołom lekki uśmiech. Lily zacisnęła kciuki. Była szansa, że przyjaciółka trafi do Gryffindoru. Wiele by za to dała, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że Lissie zdecydowanie bardziej pasowała jako Krukonka.

\- Ravenclaw! – wykrzyczała Tiara Przydziału po niecałej minucie. Na twarzy Roshid wykwitł szeroki uśmiech, wyraźnie się też rozluźniła. Remus za to westchnął przeciągle. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Lily miała nadzieję, że Lissie trafi do ich domu. Chociaż za jakieś pół godziny może okazać się, że ona i jej przyjaciele zostaną przydzieli do innego. Zadrżała na samą myśl.

Po dziesięciu minutach nadeszła kolej Patricka, więc Lily wstrzymała powietrze. Chłopak ewidentnie się stresował, więc chcąc go jakoś wesprzeć, pokazała kciuk do góry. Nie uszło to uwadze Dorcas, która złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę. Liy uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, a jej wzrok szybko powędrował ku Smithowi.

\- Ravenclaw!

Nie wiedzieć czemu, odetchnęła z ulgi.

W miarę kiedy zbliżała się ich kolej, czas zdawał się płynąć nieubłaganie wolno. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czy bardziej denerwowała się, że sama trafi do innego domu, czy to, że przyjaciele się rozejdą. Poza tym Tiara, kiedy Lily miała jedenaście lat, zastanawiała się nad przydzieleniem jej do Ravenclawu. Na samą myśl oblał ją zimny pot.

Wreszcie nadszedł czas na Gryffindor. Z uwagą wpatrywała się w koleżanki i kolegów, którzy po kolei siadali na taborecie. Jess trafiła do Hufflepuffu, przez co Lily aż zadrżała. Spojrzała na dziewczynkę, na twarzy której zaczęły pojawiać się łzy. Szybko jednak się otrząsnęła i pomaszerowała w kierunku swojego nowego domu. Wpatrywała się w Jess, czując ogarniający ją smutek.

\- Lily, nie płacz.

Dopiero po paru sekundach zdała sobie sprawę, że po policzkach pociekły jej łzy. Spojrzała na Remusa, który wyciągnął w jej stronę paczkę chusteczek. Przyjęła jedną z wdzięcznością.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ta mała, biedna dziewczynka trafiła do Hufflepuffu. Przecież dopiero co zaczęła zdobywać koleżanki, o przyjaciołach nie wspominając. Do tej pory pamiętała jej radość, kiedy we wrześniu Tiara mianowała ją Gryfonką. Lily miała jedynie nadzieję, że tym razem uda jej się zdobyć bardziej wartościowe przyjaciółki, które nie będą wytykały jej palcami, jak teraz.

\- Black, Syriusz.

Spojrzała na przyjaciela uśmiechającego się łobuzersko. No tak, Łapa nawet w najbardziej stresującym momencie potrafił znaleźć pozytywy. Podszedł pewnie do taboretu, a po paru minutach z powrotem siedział na swoim miejscu. James klepnął go po plecach, a Dorcas uśmiechnęła uroczo. Syriusz spoważniał dopiero, kiedy McGonagall wywołała kolejną osobę.

\- Evans, Lily.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, po czym wstała i szybko skierowała się ku środkowi Wielkiej Sali. Czuła na sobie spojrzenia ludzi, ale kiedy tylko usiadła na taborecie i usłyszała w głowie głos Tiary, poczuła się kompletnie odprężona.

\- Znów się spotykamy, panno Evans – powiedziała Tiara. – Dokładnie pamiętam każdą osobę, którą przydzieliłam. Zastanawiałam się wtedy pomiędzy Gryffindorem a Ravenclawem. Tym razem nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, dokąd cię przydzielić, mimo że się zmieniłaś. Och, naprawdę bardzo się zmieniłaś.

 _Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć_?, pomyślała Lily, czując odrętwienie.

\- Tym razem postrzegasz nie tylko rozumem, panno Evans, ale także sercem. Gryffindor! – wykrzyknęła od razu, nie dając Lily nawet sposobności o dokładne wypytanie. Dziewczyna szybko zdjęła Tiarę i ruszyła do przyjaciół. Miała nogi jak z waty, a kiedy ponownie usiadła przy stole Gryfonów, niemal zemdlała z ulgi. Stres przyszedł dopiero, gdy McGonagall wywołała Remusa.

Z ręką na sercu mogła przyznać, że te paręnaście minut, kiedy Tiara przydzielała jej przyjaciół, były jednymi z najbardziej stresujących w jej życiu. Na szczęście Remus i Dorcas najwyraźniej niewiele się zmienili od ukończenia jedenastu lat, bo wylądowali znów w Gryffindorze.

\- Pettigrew, Peter.

Lily przeniosła spojrzenie na podenerwowanego Petera. Szedł szybko, a w jego ruchach dało się wyczuć coś szczurzego. Chłopak ostatnio kompletnie się oddalił od wszystkich i nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Pytała się Remusa i Jamesa, ale kiedy temat schodził na Pettigrew, wzruszali tylko ramionami i ją zbywali. Podsłuchała kiedyś rozmowę Jima z Syriuszem. Mówili, że próbowali z niego wyciągnąć przyczynę jego zachowania, ale podobno ich wtedy wyzywał i zakazał wtrącania w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Slytherin!

Evans wybałuszyła oczy. Była całkowicie zaszokowana. Popatrzyła najpierw na Petera, a potem na Anne, która niemal się zakrztusiła.

\- Co, do cholery? – zapytał Syriusz dość głośno, przyciągając na siebie uwagę innych. Pettigrew rzucił im jedynie wrogie spojrzenie, po czym powoli powędrował w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

Lily nie miała czasu przejmować się dalej ewidentną zmianą Petera, ponieważ kolejną osobą na liście był James. Kiedy więc McGonagall go wyczytała, a ten poszedł w stronę Tiary, bezwiednie zacisnęła pięści.

\- Oddychaj – szepnął jej do ucha Remus po jakiejś minucie. – Lily.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie wzięła głęboki wdech, ale nadal usilnie wpatrywała się w Pottera. Widziała dokładnie jego zmarszczone czoło, jakby siedziała metr, a nie paręnaście metrów dalej. Miała zaciśnięty żołądek, który niemal podchodził jej do gardła. Teraz już znała przyczynę własnego stresu. Nie chodziło ani o to, że ona pójdzie do innego domu, ani nawet nie chodziło o rozdzielenie przyjaciół. To James miał być tam, gdzie Lily.

Niemal wieczność trwało, nim Tiara wykrzyknęła „Gryffindor".

Evans odetchnęła głęboko i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. James wyglądał, jakby z jego barków zdjęto wielki ciężar. Kiedy szedł z powrotem do stołu, patrzył prosto na nią, a Lily nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Nawet gdyby chciała. Te czekoladowe tęczówki przyciągały niczym magnes. Wreszcie James usiadł koło Łapy, ale kontakt wzrokowy zerwali dopiero, kiedy Syriusz klepnął go mocno w plecy. Potter syknął cicho w odpowiedzi, a Lily natychmiast popatrzyła na swoje ręce. Miała niesamowicie interesujące palce. Nie wspominając już o czerwonych rumieńcach na policzkach. Znowu.

Wisborn również została przydzielona do Gryffindoru.

Kiedy nadeszła pora Ślizgonów, Lily całkowicie się rozluźniła. Wykrzesała z siebie nawet delikatny uśmiech posłany do Meadows. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była wyczerpana. Tym bardziej że dochodziła już godzina dwunasta. Musiała jeszcze przygotować się na wtorek na zajęcia, nie wspominając o kolejnych dniach. Chociaż w tym momencie marzyła jedynie o długim prysznicu i krótkiej drzemce…

\- Lilka!

Usłyszała szept Łapy, który dodatkowo kopnął ją pod stołem w nogę.

\- Hej! – warknęła cicho, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. – To bolało.

\- Sorka – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że wieczorem spotykamy się u nas w dormitorium. Musimy omówić parę spraw, a szczególnie powiedzieć, co wiemy o Peterze.

Evans pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Dobrze, ale – przerwała na moment – czemu mówisz tylko mi? Przecież wszyscy będą w tym uczestniczyć, nie?

Szukając odpowiedzi, popatrzyła na resztę. Dorcas i Anne od razu pokiwały głowami, James tylko machnął ręką, a Remusowi zadrgały kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Wszyscy słyszeli. Tylko ty byłaś jakaś nieobecna ciałem. Czyżbyś się zakochała, Lilka?

Syriusz poruszył wymownie brwiami, przez co policzki Lily znów nabrały nienaturalnie czerwonego koloru. To było zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden dzień.

\- Jesteś głupi, Black.

Łapa nie odpowiedział na zaczepkę, bo coś skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę. Lily powędrowała za wzrokiem przyjaciela i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła jego brata zmierzającego powolnym krokiem do Tiary Przydziału. Regulus wydawał się kompletnie skupiony i opanowany, ale dziewczyna mogłaby przysiąc, że widziała jego lekko drżące ręce. Siedział wyprostowany, a w głowie Lily przez moment pojawiła się myśl, że zazdrości mu tej dostojnej postawy, którą zapewne ćwiczył od dziecka.

Kolejne zdarzenia potoczyły się wręcz błyskawicznie. Ktoś z tyłu głośno kichnął, jednocześnie przerywając gęstą ciszę, druga osoba z zaskoczenia upuściła szklankę, która z hukiem rozbiła się o posadzkę, aż wreszcie Tiara Przydziału wrzasnęła na całą Wielką Salę:

\- Gryffindor!

Od dzisiaj Regulus Black był Gryfonem.


	38. 36

**36\. Odnaleźć stałość w odczuwalnych sprzecznościach – oto jest cel walki z samym sobą**

~ św. Augustyn

Regulus stracił rezerwę tylko na parę sekund, co skutkowało lekkim rozwarciem ust. Rozglądał się niepewnie po Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym ze złością. Kątem oka zerknął na Dumbledore'a, który zmarszczył czoło wyraźnie pogrążony w myślach.

 _To błąd_ , pomyślał Regulus.

– To nie błąd, młody Blacku. To twoja jedyna szansa – odpowiedziała Tiara Przydziału.

Nim wstał na nogi, znów przybrał na twarz maskę obojętności, tak dobrze mu znaną. Odkąd pamiętał, zakładał ją przy każdej z możliwych okazji, a już szczególnie w obecności wrogów. Pewnym krokiem ruszył prosto do stołu Gryfonów, chociaż czuł się bardzo słabo. Idąc, patrzył wyłącznie na brata, który podniósł się na rękach w celu dokładniejszego zobaczenia całej sytuacji. Syriusz zacisnął pięści i wyglądał na niesamowicie wściekłego, co właściwie Regulusa nie zdziwiło.

Nienawidzili się od dziecka.

Chociaż słowo „nienawiść" brzmiało zbyt brutalne. _Nie lubili_ się było zdecydowanie lepszym określeniem ich relacji.

Usiadł na końcu stołu tuż przy pierwszorocznych, którzy natychmiast się odsunęli. Regulus nie wiedział, czy zrobili to ze wstrętu, czy bardziej ze strachu. Nie zamierzał pytać.

– Nie należysz tu, Ślizgonie! – krzyknął któryś ze starszych Gryfonów. Regulus udał, że nie słyszał. Odwrócił spojrzenie wprost na stołek, do którego podchodzili jego znajomi ze Slytherinu, mierząc się z prawdą.

Ceremonia trwała dalej.

Regulus zaczął zastanawiać się, jak to się w ogóle stało, że pasował do Gryffindoru. Nie był odważnym człowiekiem, raczej przebiegłym i złym do szpiku kości. Na Merlina, na jego lewej ręce widniał Mroczny Znak, świadczący o służeniu Czarnemu Panu! Na samą myśl zamarł. Jeżeli tylko Voldemort dowie się o zmianie domu, a był stuprocentowo pewny, że nastąpi to niebawem, Regulus zostanie zabity. Mógłby wymyślić coś o przechytrzeniu Tiary Przydziału, o próbie wtopienia się w środowisko wroga, ale czy te wymówki brzmiały choć trochę wiarygodnie? Zresztą, zanim Regulus zdąży się wytłumaczyć, Avada już będzie zmierzała w jego kierunku i padnie trupem.

A on bardzo nie chciał umierać.

Nigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał, ale cholernie bał się śmierci. Czasami myślał, że byłby w stanie oddać wszystko, byleby nie zostać zakopanym w ziemi.

Doskonale pamiętał, że na wieść o tym, jak Syriusz stał się Gryfonem, poczuł ogromną zazdrość. Niemalże marzył o wejściu w skórę brata, o całkowitej zmianie stylu życia, o kłótni z ojcem i matką, a najbardziej o wolności. Miałby przyjaciół, którym naprawdę mógłby zaufać, którzy lubiliby go za bycie sobą, a nie za nazwisko. Niestety, wówczas to Syriusz trafiłby do Slytherinu i tym samym do grona popleczników Czarnego Pana. Nie życzyłby tego największemu wrogowi, a co dopiero bratu. Wystarczyło, że Regulus zmarnował własne życie, nie chciał marnować go innym.

Usiadł dumnie wyprostowany. Nie wolno mu było uwolnić jakiejkolwiek emocji.

Czuł na sobie wiele spojrzeń, lecz szczególnie jedno zwróciło jego uwagę. Nie należało ono do tych wrogich, pełnych nienawiści i zaskoczenia. Regulus wyczuwał w nim nutkę zainteresowania i... współczucia. Zaczął bacznie rozglądać się po Wielkiej Sali, ale wówczas owo spojrzenie zniknęło.

Raptownie otrząsnął się z dziwnych rozmyślań.

Zamiast rozprawiać o głupotach, musiał zastanowić się, jak wybrnąć z tej posranej sytuacji. Jak powinien się zachowywać? Grać wrogo nastawionego Ślizgona obracającego wszystko w żart czy wręcz przeciwnie – udawać nagłą zmianę w bohatera i obrońcę uciśnionych? Czy w Hogwarcie znalazłaby się jakakolwiek osoba skora do pomocy?

Albus Dumbledore.

Wzrok Regulusa natychmiast powędrował w stronę dyrektora. Dobrze wiedział, że nawet Czarny Pan się go lękał. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak po zakończeniu tej całej farsy, udać się wprost do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Jeżeli on czegoś nie wymyśli, nikt tego nie zrobi i Regulus na pewno zginie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy śmierć nie byłaby jednak dobrym wyborem.

Po zakończeniu ceremonii powtórnego przydziału Regulus natychmiast zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i pędem wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Stojąc już naprzeciw posągu gargulca, przeklął pod nosem. Dyrektor raczej niechętnie dzielił się hasłem z uczniami, więc jak, na gacie Merlina, miał dostać się do środka? Odpowiedź nadeszła nadzwyczaj łatwo, ponieważ posąg po prostu ruszył. Black zmarszczył czoło zaskoczony, ale posłusznie wszedł na schody. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Jeżeli wejdzie do środka, nie będzie odwrotu, przeszło mu przez myśl.

Zdecydował.

Pchnął mosiężne drzwi, które otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Uświadomił sobie, że powinien najpierw zapukać, ale było już za późno. Regulus wszedł głębiej do środka, rozglądając się wokół z ciekawością. Nigdy jeszcze tutaj nie zawędrował.

– Miło cię widzieć, chłopcze – zaczął Dumbledore, który niespodziewanie pojawił się po prawej stronie Regulusa. – Spodziewałem się twojej wizyty, choć powiem szczerze, że nie tak szybko. Usiądź.

Albus wskazał chłopakowi krzesło, lecz ten nie skorzystał. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Pierwszy raz w życiu pozwolił sobie ściągnąć maskę i wreszcie przestać udawać. Przełknął głośno ślinę i popatrzył wprost w szare tęczówki dyrektora, przysłonięte okularami połówkami.

– Nie mogę być w Gryffindorze. Muszę znów trafić do Slytherinu – wydusił Regulus.

– To niemożliwe, chłopcze. Poza tym obaj doskonale wiemy, że tego nie chcesz. Co tak naprawdę cię do mnie sprowadza?

Regulus westchnął przeciągle, po czym usiadł na krześle zrezygnowany. Dumbledore miał rację. Odkąd Syriusz zerwał z tradycją rodzinną i trafił do Gryffindoru, sam marzył o takiej szansie. Wreszcie los postanowił się do niego uśmiechnąć, a on co? Chciał się poddać, zrezygnować?

Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

– On mnie zabije. To też obaj wiemy – powiedział cicho Black. – Wystarczy, że pojawię się na wezwanie Czarnego Pana, a zrobię to. Na pewno.

Szarpnął za rękaw, podciągając go do góry i tym samym ukazując Dumbledore'owi Mroczny Znak. Jeszcze nikt poza kręgiem Śmierciożerców go nie widział. Dyrektor zacisnął usta w wąską linię, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na bardziej zmartwiony.

Czyli nawet Albus Dumbledore nie wiedział, jak pomóc?

Regulus znalazł się na straconej pozycji.

– Dobrze, dyrektorze. Rozumiem. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas. – Na twarzy młodszego Blacka znów pojawiła się maska. Wstał z krzesła i ruszył do drzwi, pewny przyszłości i nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami śmierci. Chwycił za klamkę, gdy dobiegło go pytanie Dumbledore'a:

– Jak mogę ci zaufać, Regulusie?

Chłopak zamarł. Przez głowę przeleciały mu setki myśli, w których starał się coś wykombinować. Próbował przywołać obraz osoby, na którą mógłby się powołać i tym samym zyskać w oczach dyrektora. Powinien coś obiecać, przyrzec wierność, ale nic takiego nie chciało przejść przez jego usta. Wreszcie opuścił rękę wzdłuż ciała, odwrócił głowę ku starcowi i odetchnął, poddawszy się.

– Nie możesz, Dumbledore. Sam bym sobie nie ufał.

– Rozumiem – odparł tylko, a ku zdziwieniu chłopaka na twarzy dyrektora pojawił się dobroduszny uśmieszek. Wskazał dłonią na krzesło, na którym Regulus po paru chwilach otępienia ponownie usiadł. – A jednak to zrobię. Zaufam ci, chłopcze.

– Dlaczego?

– Każdy zasługuje na szanse, mój drogi – oznajmił jedynie Albus, myślami błądząc w przestworzach. – Czasem, kiedy poczujesz wątpliwości, odpędź je. Tiara Przydziału zawsze dokonuje słusznego wyboru.

Zaskoczony Regulus zmarszczył czoło.

– Jak to?

– Skoro postanowiła umieścić cię w Gryffindorze, miała ku temu dobry powód. Próbowałeś ukrywać zachodzące w tobie zmiany, ale nawet ja je widzę. Szczególnie teraz. Poza tym zawsze byłem zdania, że uczniowie powinni zostawać przydzielani do domów w późniejszym wieku. – Dumbledore na moment zamilkł. – Ochronię cię, Regulusie. Pytanie brzmi, czy to ty będziesz umiał zaufać mi?

– Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Jak chcesz mnie chronić? – pytał Black, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Myślał, że po pokazaniu dyrektorowi Mrocznego Znaku, wezwie on oddział Aurorów i zamkną go gdzieś w zakątkach Azkabanu.

– Nie będzie to łatwe, więc dokładnie to przemyśl.

Regulus zastanowił się. Miał dość brutalnych rządów Voldemorta. Marzył o spokoju i wolności. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie dane doświadczyć mu tych wartości? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale po raz kolejny tego wieczoru postanowił zaryzykować.

– Tak. Zrobię wszystko.

– Wystarczy, że zastosujesz się do moich wskazówek, i doskonale odegrasz swoją rolę, Regulusie. Gra ta będzie niebezpieczna, wiele zaryzykujesz, ale jeżeli podołasz, wygrasz równie dużo, a nawet i więcej.

– Czy dzięki temu uwolnię się od Czarnego Pana?

– Już się uwalniasz, chłopcze – powiedział Dumbledore i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. – Samo to, że postanowiłeś poprosić mnie o pomoc, sprawia, że się uwalniasz. Gdybyś nadal stał po stronie Voldemorta, nie rozmawialibyśmy, a ty nadal należałbyś do Slytherinu.

Regulus już wiedział. Jedyną szansą pójścia w ślady brata i ucieczki z klatki stworzonej przez rodziców i Czarnego Pana, było zaufanie Dumbledore'owi. Osobie, z którą nigdy wcześniej nie zamienił żadnego słowa, a która znała go lepiej niż on sam.

Black podniósł się z krzesła i stanął naprzeciwko dyrektora. Kiwnął głową.

– Zgoda.

OOO

Regulus zwlekał ponad dwie godziny, nim zdecydował się przekroczyć próg Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Na szczęście dyrektor podał mu hasło, inaczej tkwiłby przed obrazem Grubej Damy całą noc. Oczywiście, mógłby kogoś zapytać, lecz doskonale znał stosunek Gryfonów do byłego Ślizgona.

 _Będzie ciekawie_ , pomyślał, wchodząc do środka.

Rozmowy natychmiast zamilkły, a wzrok uczniów skierował się na Regulusa. Black zaznał deja vu. W Wielkiej Sali podczas ceremonii czuł identyczne, przeszywające spojrzenia pełne nienawiści i odrazy. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, a dostrzegając ciepłe kolory i palący się ogień w kominku, jego serce przyśpieszyło. Nigdy w życiu nie ogarnęło go takie uczucie, którego nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Stał chwilę w wejściu, do końca nie wiedząc, dokąd powinien iść. Marzył o odrobinie snu. Tylko gdzie, do cholery, były dormitoria?

Z opresji wybawiło go pojawienie się wysokiej blondynki. Podeszła bliżej, a na jej twarzy widniało zaciekawienie. Pokazała ręką na schody po lewej stronie.

– Idź na ostatnie piętro. Drzwi z napisem: Huncwoci.

Regulus chciał coś odpowiedzieć, może nawet podziękować, ale zdobył się wyłącznie na lekkie kiwnięcie głową. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego przeciągle i nic więcej nie mówiąc, ruszyła z powrotem na swoje miejsce przy stoliku w kącie.

Nie spodziewał się, że którekolwiek z Gryfonów będzie dla niego miłe. Okej, dziewczyna właściwie wyświadczyła mu przysługę, bo poznał miejsce swojego dormitorium. Oszczędziła mu tym samym tkwienia na środku pokoju jak kołek pod czujnym i groźnym wzrokiem reszty uczniów.

Ruszył powolnym krokiem, nie chcąc dawać nikomu satysfakcji.

Dopiero w trakcie wspinaczki na drugie piętro, dotarł do niego dość przykry fakt. Huncwotem często nazywał się jego brat. Czy to oznaczało, że miał zamieszkać w pokoju z Syriuszem i jego przyjaciółmi, tym roztrzepanym Potterem i kujonem Lupinem?

Nagle opcja stanięcia twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem wydała się przyjemna.

Młodszy Black zaczął się stresować, co próbował szybko powstrzymać. Z bratem ostatnio rozmawiał w święta bożonarodzeniowe, w które to Syriusz uciekł z domu i tym samym został oficjalnie wydziedziczony. Chociaż rozmowa nie do końca odzwierciedlała prawdziwość zdarzenia...

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań i wypiął dumnie pierś. Bez pukania wszedł do środka i stanął w wejściu. Jego wzrok machinalnie powędrował na Syriusza, którzy rzucał mu groźne spojrzenie. Regulus, jakby miał go kompletnie w dupie, leniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na Pottera i jego zmarszczone czoło, a potem na Lupina. Kujona nie potrafił rozgryźć, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak się tamten teraz czuł i co myślał. Wreszcie wzrok Blacka powędrował na puste łóżko znajdujące się w kącie dormitorium. Ruszył tam pewnym krokiem, chociaż do pewności siebie było mu daleko.

Przechodząc koło łóżka brata, niespodziewanie poczuł silne popchnięcie. Byłby upadł, gdyby Syriusz nie złapał go za szyję i nie przystawił do ściany.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego tu jesteś, ale się dowiem. Możesz być tego pewien – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Syriusz. – Nie wyciągniesz od nas żadnej informacji, więc nawet nie próbuj. I nie daj Merlinie, przeklnij nas jakimś czarnomagicznym zaklęciem, braciszku...

Regulus usilnie milczał, czym jeszcze mocniej wkurzył Syriusza.

– Łapa... – zaczął spokojnie Remus, podchodząc bliżej.

– Nie, Lunatyku. On – Syriusz niemalże wypluł to słowo – musi wiedzieć. Zbliż się tylko do któregoś z moich przyjaciół, a pożałujesz. Popatrzysz na nich źle, a już nie żyjesz. Rozumiesz?

Regulus czuł, że nie może oddychać. Zsiniał. Syriusz ewidentnie dostrzegł zmianę na twarzy brata, więc niechętnie go puścił. Nienawidził tego gnoja, ale nie zamierzał go zabijać. Cofnął się o krok, ale nadal wściekle na niego łypał.

– Nie żartuję, braciszku. Skrzywdź kogoś, a rozszarpię cię gołymi rękoma, obiecuję. Co? Nagle przestałeś być taki odważny jak w towarzystwie swoich Śmierciożerców? Zapomniałeś języka w gębie? – zaczął drwić Syriusz, prychając.

Regulus wyprostował się dumnie i rzucił wrednym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie widzę sensu w prowadzeniu konwersacji z kimś twojego pokroju, braciszku – wycharkał przez zaciśnięte zęby młodszy Black.

Syriusz zwęził groźnie brwi i bez ostrzeżenia posłał cios prosto w twarz brata. Na szczęście Regulus zdążył się uchylić, dzięki czemu nie skończył z podbitym okiem czy złamanym nosem.

– Ej! – wtrącił się James, stając pomiędzy braćmi.

– Nawet bić się nie potrafisz – zakpił Regulus, prychnąwszy. Odwrócił się do Syriusza plecami i ruszył w stronę swojego nowego łóżka. Musiał pamiętać o wyczarowaniu bariery ochronnej na noc. Aż bał się pomyśleć, na co mógłby wpaść jego braciszek z tą bandą przygłupów. Nie po to zawierał pakt z Dumbledore'em, chroniący przed Czarnym Panem, by zostać zabitym przez Syriusza.

Łapa nadal stał okropnie wkurwiony i siłą powstrzymywał się przed obiciem mordy Regulusowi. Na szczęście James trzymał go mocno, nie dając mu żadnej sposobności. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem dadzą radę przebrnąć przez cały rok szkolny bez rozszarpania się nawzajem. Właściwie nie martwił się o Remusa i siebie, tylko o Łapę. Doskonale wiedział, ile przyjaciela kosztował fakt dzielenia pokoju ze znienawidzonym bratem, od którego zdołał się uwolnić dopiero niedawno. Uciekł z rodzinnego domu, od tego całego czystokrwistego podejścia, dlatego tak bardzo wariował na myśl o możliwości powrotu do przeszłości.

Do rzeczywistości przywołało go głośne chrząknięcie ze strony Lunatyka.

– Nie mamy wpływu na wybór Tiary Przydziału – powoli i dokładnie dobierał słowa Remus. – Radzę więc nie wchodzić sobie w drogę i tak przetrwać do wakacji. Myślę, że się ze mną zgodzicie?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Zgodna cisza, w której każdy zajął się własnymi sprawami.

Jeszcze Hogwart nie pamiętał, aby w pokoju Huncwotów było aż tak spokojnie, bez śmiechów, żartów i ciągłych krzyków. Nikt nie odezwał się przez resztę wieczoru, a kładąc się spać, wokół wszystkich łóżek pojawiły się bariery ochronne.

Regulus rzucił dodatkowo zaklęcie wyciszające, by nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał jego codziennych krzyków spowodowanych nawiedzającymi go nocnymi koszmarami. Zazwyczaj śnił o śmierci i torturach zadawanych przez Czarnego Pana. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, ponieważ pod koniec snu, gdzie już myślał, że nie wytrzyma, nagle coś się zmieniło. Poczuł w sobie siłę, która pozwoliła na przerwanie Cruciatusa. Był tak zaskoczony własnym wyczynem, że kolejne zaklęcie nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia. Owszem, nadal cierpiał, lecz ogarniające jego serce nieznane do tej pory uczucie, dało mu nadzieję.

Na twarzy śpiącego Regulusa wygładziła się jedna zmarszczka.


	39. 37

**37\. Najpierw pies nie lubi kota, a dopiero potem szuka argumentów**

~ autor nieznany

Minął tydzień od pierwszej w historii Hogwartu ceremonii powtórnego przydziału, który wbrew pozorom przebiegł spokojnie. W przeciągu tych paru dni lekcje zostały odwołane, by każdy uczeń mógł przyzwyczaić się do obecnej sytuacji i do pogodzenia się ze śmiercią koleżanki. Lily zastanawiała się parokrotnie, czy profesor Dumbledore napomknie coś o złapaniu mordercy, ale raczej się na to nie zanosiło. Możliwe, że nie chciał niepokoić uczniów kolejnymi przykrymi informacjami, które znajdowały się na porządku dziennym i które tak szczegółowo przedstawiał im Prorok Codzienny. Każde śniadanie rozpoczynało się od pytania: „kto umarł?" i od wymienienia przynajmniej paru nazwisk. Lily doskonale widziała, jak przyjaciele zamierali, dopóki ktoś nie odpowiedział. W końcu martwili się o swoich najbliższych. Sama zresztą z niepewnością zagryzała wargę i modliła się w duchu, by na liście nie znalazł się ktoś, kogo mogłaby znać.

Dzisiejsza poczta również przyniosła wiele przykrości i strachu. Na szczęście lista zmarłych była krótka, a wymienione nazwiska nic Lily nie mówiły. Uśmiechnęła się więc pod nosem, przysłuchując jednocześnie świergotaniu Dorcas. Z ożywieniem opowiadała coś Syriuszowi, który naprawdę próbował jej słuchać. Panna Evans doskonale jednak widziała, jak chłopak co jakiś czas rzucał nieprzychylne spojrzenia w stronę brata. Regulus, jak zwykle milczący, siedział na końcu stołu przy pierwszorocznych i w spokoju jadł śniadanie. Gdyby nie historia z Dorcas sprzed roku, bardzo by mu współczuła. Przez wybór Tiary Przydziału Black został kompletnym wyrzutkiem, nie przynależąc już ani do Slytherinu, ani do Gryffindoru. Podobno z nikim nie rozmawiał, a w przerwach między porami jadalnymi gdzieś się chował. Lily parę dni temu rozmawiała o Regulusie z Jamesem, o tym, jak się im razem mieszkało. O dziwo, Jim nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia poza tym, że postanowili nie wchodzić sobie w drogę.

Lily rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali, a po chwili skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Patrickiem. Natychmiast odwróciła głowę. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem, który coraz częściej prawił jej wyrzuty. Głównie o zadawanie się z Jamesem Potterem, o którego był cholernie zazdrosny. Jakby na zawołanie, Lily popatrzyła na przyjaciela. Uśmiechał się, rozmawiając z Anne, ale uśmiech ten nie docierał do oczu. James wydawał się przygnębiony i czymś zamyślony. Co ciekawe, chyba naprawdę postanowił dać jej spokój. Skończyły się głupie gadki i próby wzięcia Evans na randkę. James przestał też rozprawiać całej szkole o uczuciach w stosunku do niej, z czego właściwie Lily powinna się cieszyć. Tym bardziej że słyszała rozmowę Pottera z Łapą, w której mówił coś o jakiejś brunetce z Hufflepuffu.

Pytanie brzmiało: dlaczego ten fakt tak bardzo się Lily nie podobał?

Nagle poczuła niespodziewany ruch w kieszeni mundurka. Zrobiła zdziwioną minę, kiedy po włożeniu do niej ręki, wyjęła malutką karteczkę.

„Ludzie, którzy chcą dokończyć pewne sprawy, uciekają z Azkabanu".

Po przeczytaniu tej krótkiej notki Lily bezwiednie zadrżała. Wyczuwając groźbę, ze zdenerwowania zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

– Lily? Wszystko okej? – zapytał Remus i tym samym sprowadził na nią zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych. – Zbladłaś i się trzęsiesz. Dobrze się czujesz?

Lily natychmiast zmięła karteczkę w dłoni i schowała ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Wzięła uspokajający, głęboki oddech i wymuszenie uśmiechnęła się do Lupina.

– Jasne. Po prostu zrobiło się trochę chłodno.

– Skoro tak – odparł, wzruszając ramionami, i wrócił do jedzenia.

Poczuła na sobie czyjeś świdrujące spojrzenie, a potem lekki dotyk w ramię. Podskoczyła niczym oparzona, a dostrzegając zdziwioną minę Jamesa, westchnęła głośno. Roześmiała się nieco sztucznie.

– Jim! Wystraszyłeś mnie.

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę wszystko w porządku, Lily? – zapytawszy, zmarszczył czoło. Najwyraźniej jej wcześniejsza odpowiedź nie zdołała go przekonać. Potter ciągle trzymał ją za łokieć, ale natychmiast zabrał rękę, gdy dziewczyna tam zerknęła. Poczuła nieopisany chłód i smutek, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd.

– Tak, tak, jasne. Przecież mówiłam, że mi zimno.

– Lily, masz na sobie sweter i mundurek, a pod nimi na pewno jakąś bluzkę... Jak więc może ci być zimno? – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, po czym nachylił się bliżej i szepnął do ucha: – Spójrz mi w oczy i dopiero wtedy odpowiedz.

Lily przełknęła rosnącą w gardle gule, a kiedy spotkała się z orzechowymi tęczówkami Pottera, zapomniała języka w buzi. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią działo. Zawsze bezproblemowo dogadywała się z Jamesem, ale od jakiegoś czasu na samo wspomnienie jego imienia rumieniła się jak głupia.

Z opresji wyrwało ją nagłe pojawienie się Dumbledore'a przy ambonie. Odchrząknął głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę wszystkich osób znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali. Momentalnie zapadła cisza.

– Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam tak pyszny posiłek, ale starzec musi czasem coś powiedzieć do młodych – zażartował dyrektor, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Chciałbym ogłosić, że winna zabójstwa naszej drogiej Natalie została schwytana od razu po ceremonii. Dzisiaj skończył się proces i trafiła do Azkabanu.

Lily otwarła szerzej usta i popatrzyła po przyjaciołach. Każdy miał podobną minę. Jedynie James zmrużył oczy, bez mrugnięcia wpatrując się w dyrektora. Nachyliła się nad nim i wyszeptała:

– Słyszałeś? „Winna". Czyli to jakaś uczennica. Jak myślisz, kto to?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale cieszę się, że...

Panna Evans nie zdołała się dowiedzieć, z czego James się cieszył, ponieważ profesor Dumbledore znów zaczął mówić:

– Zanim rozpocznie się burza myśli, zamierzam ją rozwiać. Morderczynią była Susie McCarton. – Po wypowiedzeniu nazwiska po sali przeszedł głośny szmer. – Pragnę jednak wyjaśnić, że taka osoba jak Susie McCarton w ogóle nie istniała. Podszywała się pod nią groźna czarownica, poplecznik Voldemorta, Samantha Darkness. Wszystkie wspomnienia dzielone z domniemaną Susie, powstały wskutek bardzo silnego zaklęcia.

Lily wciągnęła powietrze, przypominając sobie moment, w którym Susie torturowała jej kuzyna. Potem przed oczami pojawiła się scena, w której się zapoznały na lekcji eliksirów, aż wreszcie zaprzyjaźniły.

Zerknęła na dyrektora. Czy to możliwe, że te wspomnienia zostały sfałszowane?

Albus Dumbledore nagle machnął różdżką, wskutek czego wokół Wielkiej Sali powstała jasnozielona poświata. Zaczęła się niebezpiecznie i coraz szybciej obniżać, aż wreszcie każdy uczeń mógł poczuć na sobie jej działanie.

Lily niespodziewanie ogarnęła świeżość umysłu. Próbowała skupić się na wspomnieniach z Susie, lecz w głowie czuła pustkę. Chciała przypomnieć sobie torturowanego kuzyna, ale nagle okazało się, że żadnego kuzyna nie było. W końcu jak mógłby istnieć jakiś kuzyn, skoro jej mama to jedynaczka, a jedynym rodzeństwem ojca była bezdzietna ciotka Martha? Poczuła się niesamowitą idiotką, skoro uwierzyła w te tortury...

Bezwiednie chwyciła Jamesa za dłoń, którą po chwili ścisnęła jeszcze mocniej. Chłopak wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale niczego nie powiedział, za co Lily była mu wdzięczna. Po prostu potrzebowała jakiegoś oparcia, dotyku bezpieczeństwa, które w jej mniemaniu mógł dać jej wyłącznie Potter. Świadomość własnych uczuć uderzyła w dziewczynę jak grom z jasnego nieba. Okazało się, że nie tratowała Jamesa jak reszty przyjaciół, tylko chyba... bardziej.

– Jak zapewne zdążyliście wyczuć, zaklęcie zostało zdjęte. Od jutra zajęcia zaczynają się normalnie, a każdy uczeń, który zmienił dom, dostanie nowy plan zajęć. Liczę, że zostaliście mile przyjęci przez resztę? – Wzrok Lily powędrował w kierunku Regulusa siedzącego z opuszczoną głową. – Nie będę więcej niepotrzebnie ględził, dlatego pragnę jeszcze życzyć wam smacznego. Pamiętajcie, moi drodzy, to, co wydaje się dobrze ukryte, zazwyczaj jest najlepiej dostrzegalne.

Po ostatnim, dość zastanawiającym zdaniu, usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i jak gdyby nigdy nic wdał się w rozmowę z profesor McGonagall.

Lily popatrzyła na owsiankę w misce, na którą jeszcze parę minut temu miała nieprzemożoną ochotę. Teraz jednak na sam jej widok, żołądek podchodził do gardła. Odechciało jej się jeść jeszcze bardziej, gdy znów włożyła rękę do kieszeni i poczuła szorstką powierzchnie karteczki z groźbą.

Czyżby napisała to ta Samantha podszywająca się pod Susie?

Niemalże od razu pokręciła głową. Niemożliwe, pomyślała. Przecież nigdy w życiu nie słyszała o tej kobiecie, dlaczego więc chciałaby nawiać dla Lily z Azkabanu? Rudowłosej zakręciło się przed oczami, dlatego kilkakrotnie zamrugała. Odzyskując w miarę stabilność, rzuciła krótkim „na razie" i niemal w biegu wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Czuła się naprawdę słabo. Poza tym bała się, nie znając osoby z listu. Lily zatrzymała się dopiero przy schodach, na których usiadła z głośnym westchnięciem. Schowała głowę w dłoniach, starając się oczyścić umysł.

Pisnęła wystraszona, czując ucisk na ramieniu.

– To tylko ja – oznajmił James, siadając obok. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

– Jasne – wysapała dziewczyna i próbowała unormować oddech. – Co tu robisz?

– Co się dzieje, Lily? I nie zaprzeczaj, że nic, bo widzę. Wyglądasz na przerażoną.

Evans chciała skłamać, ale musiała opowiedzieć komuś o swoich lękach, inaczej zaczęłaby świrować jeszcze gorzej. W zasadzie cieszyła się, że powiernikiem jej tajemnicy będzie James. Kto by się spodziewał, że to właśnie do tego niesfornego chłopaka poczuje bezgraniczne zaufanie?

– Okej... – Podała Potterowi zwitek pergaminu. – Dostałam to dzisiaj rano. Pewnie uważasz, że przesadzam, ale...

– Musisz to koniecznie zgłosić.

– Co? – spytała zdziwiona. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała.

– Ktoś ci ewidentnie grozi, Lily. Nie można tego tak zostawić. Nawet – zaznaczył Jim, wpatrując się uważnie w zielone oczy dziewczyny – jeżeli to jakiś głupi żart. Żyjemy w zbyt niebezpiecznych czasach, by bagatelizować takie coś.

Lily wpatrywała się w chłopaka w otumanieniu. Kiedy on zdołał aż tak wydorośleć? Poczuła rumieńce na policzkach, dlatego odchrząknęła i odwróciła głowę.

– Może i masz rację, Jim, ale... Zachowaj to dla siebie, dobrze? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

– Tylko jeżeli komuś to pokażesz. I nie mówię tu o Dorcas czy Anne, ale o Dumbledorze lub McGonagall.

James wyglądał na naprawdę przejętego.

– Na razie nie. Poczekam.

– Na co? Na kolejne groźby? – warknął zirytowany postawą Lily. Czy ona nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że to brzmiało zbyt poważnie?

– Daj spokój, James. Po prostu nie można wpadać w panikę za każdy taki głupi liścik. Poza tym, o ile mi wiadomo, Azkaban jest jedną z najlepiej strzeżonych twierdz. Mam rację? – Uśmiechnęła się leciutko pod nosem, po czym położyła dłoń na kolanie Jamesa. – Jim, dziękuję, że się martwisz, ale jestem dużą dziewczynką. Poradzę sobie.

James patrzył najpierw na rękę Lily, a potem przeniósł wzrok wyżej, na jej twarz. Była słodko zarumieniona i gdyby nie plan, na pewno spróbowałby ją pocałować. Musiał natychmiast zareagować, inaczej nie mógłby się powstrzymać. Odchrząknął głośno, odsuwając się od Lily. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, a nawet lekko zawiedzoną, czym mile połechtała ego Pottera. Czyżby plan zaczynał działać?

Potter zmierzwił włosy.

– Dobra, ale jeżeli dostaniesz drugi taki liścik, masz mi od razu powiedzieć – oznajmił głosem nieznającym sprzeciwu. – Obiecaj.

– Obiecuję.

– Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby ci się coś stało, Liluś – wyznał i podrapał się po policzku, lekko speszony.

Lily uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz od dawna na jej twarzy zagościł szczery, niewymuszony uśmiech. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale zdrobnienie jej imienia w ustach Jamesa brzmiało naprawdę urzekająco. Poczuła miękkie kolana.

– Wiem.

Chwilę posiedzieli w niekrępującej i wręcz upajającej ciszy, aż wreszcie niechętnie udali się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Oboje myśleli nawzajem o sobie, czego nie wyznaliby za żadne skarby świata. James ze względu na przeprowadzany plan, a Lily... Powiedzmy, że jej uczucia zaczęły przekształcać się w te głębsze.

OOO

W kolejnych dniach Regulus nadal starał się wszystkich unikać, przesiadując w Pokoju Życzeń, sowiarnii albo pomiędzy regałami w bibliotece. Chociaż to ostatnie miejsce najbardziej przypadło mu do gustu. Kiedyś rzadko tutaj przychodził, ponieważ większość czasu przesiadywał sam w dormitorium lub w Pokoju Wspólnym ze Ślizgonami. Nie spodziewał się więc, że czytanie książek będzie potrafiło go uspokoić i odpędzić nieproszone myśli.

Siedział na parapecie w najdalszym zakątku biblioteki, zapoznając się z historią pierwszego warzenia eliksiru niewidzialności, kiedy usłyszał dziwnie znajomy głos. Regulus zmarszczył czoło, odłożył książkę obok i najciszej jak tylko potrafił podszedł do regału. Przez szparę między książkami zauważył postać Syriusza i jakiejś szczupłej brunetki. Nie musiał dokładnie jej widzieć, by wiedzieć, że była to Dorcas Meadows, dziewczyna Syriusza. Swoją drogą, los postanowił zadrwić z braci Black, ponieważ kiedyś na drodze Regulusa również stanęła ta dziewczyna. Z tym wyjątkiem, że dla niego była jedynie zabaweczką, która robiła wszystko, czego tylko zażądał. Regulus coraz częściej żałował sposobu, w jaki ją traktował, ale w tamtym czasie był innym człowiekiem, kompletnie zapatrzonym w Czarnego Pana. Wówczas jedyna myśl zaprzątającą mu głowę dotyczyła dołączenia do grona Śmierciożerców. Dopiero kiedy Mroczny Znak został wypalony na jego przedramieniu, zrozumiał, jak bardzo się mylił i w jakie kłopoty wpadł. Poza tym widząc, jak Czarny Pan traktuje swoich popleczników, torturując ich czy nawet zabijając, klapki na oczach Regulusa zaczęły się otwierać. Nie podążał już ślepo za wolą rodziców, czasami próbował negocjować, co wcześniej nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

Zwątpił.

I tym samym stawał się lepszym człowiekiem, choć sam Regulus nie potrafił jeszcze tego dostrzec.

– Mam go dość, Dor.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go przybity głos Syriusza.

– Jest aż tak źle? Ciągle się gryziecie? – spytała Meadows, odwracając się przodem do Regulusa. Chłopak cudem zdążył się schylić, dzięki czemu nie został zauważony i nadal mógł podsłuchiwać. Dorcas przyglądała się okładkom książek, chociaż ewidentnie skupiała się na słowach Syriusza.

– No, właśnie nie.

– Jak to?

– Myślałem, że będzie powtórka z domu. Rozumiesz, ciągłe kłótnie i bezsensowne zaczepki, wyzwiska – wytłumaczył, a Regulus doznał chwilowego szoku. Syriusz mówił o nim! Zmobilizowało go to do tego stopnia, że spróbował wyjrzeć przez szparę. Musiał zobaczyć minę brata w celu udowodnienia szczerości wypowiedzi.

– Rozmawiacie normalnie? – zapytała zdziwiona Dorcas.

– Coś ty – roześmiał się niewesoło Łapa. – Do normalności nam daleko, ale jest... znośnie. W ogóle nie rozmawiamy. Wcześniej miałem ochotę rozszarpać go gołymi rękoma. Myślałem, że coś knuje i że jakimś cudem udało mu się przechytrzyć Tiarę.

– Wcześniej? Czyli teraz tak nie myślisz? Uważasz, że Regulus się zmienił?

– Nie wiem, czy się zmienił, czy tak dobrze przed nami udaje – westchnął. – Po prostu... czuję się dziwnie. Mam wrażenie, że sam nie wie, co się stało i jakim cudem trafił do Gryffindoru. Widzę, jak się pałęta i chodzi jak duch.

Regulus zmarszczył czoło zdumiony tak dobrym rozpracowaniem jego nastroju przez brata. W zasadzie byli bliźniakami, więc może ich odczucia w pewnym sensie mogłyby się pokrywać? Tym bardziej że do około dziesięciu lat byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ich relacja zmieniła się, gdy matka zaczęła traktować Syriusza jak czarną owcę rodu Blacków.

Natychmiast otrząsnął się z przykrych wspomnień, wracając do żalącego się brata.

– Ty mu współczujesz – oznajmiła Dorcas, a Regulus dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że się lekko uśmiechnęła.

– Ja... Nie wiem, Dor.

Dlaczego Syriusz nie zaprzeczył?

Regulus poczuł przyśpieszenie rytmu serca.

– Nie wiem, jak mam się zachować – mówił dalej Łapa. – Z jednej strony nie lubię drania za to, jak cię potraktował. Za to, jak traktował resztę i mnie przez cały czas, ale... Z drugiej strony nie mogę zapomnieć o paru sytuacjach z dzieciństwa... My kiedyś byliśmy nierozłączni, Dor. Wiem, ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale mówię prawdę.

– Okej, jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, ale – zacięła się na moment w celu dobrania odpowiednich słów – nie rozumiem, czym ty się tak gryziesz? Współczujesz bratu, wielkie mi halo. Jak chcesz, wyciągnij do niego rękę, a nuż się pogodzicie?

Syriusz wyglądał, jakby go spoliczkowała.

– Chyba żartujesz! – wykrzyknął, ale po przypomnieniu, że znajdowali się w bibliotece, szybko przycichł. – Nie będę go za nic przepraszał. To on jest winien i to on powinien błagać o wybaczenie. Nie mówię tu o sobie, tylko o tobie, Dor.

– O mnie?

– Tak. Po tym, jak cię potraktował, on... – zamilkł, opuszczając nieznacznie głowę. Syriusz wściekle wpatrywał się w swoje zaciśnięte pięści. Kiedy jednak Dorcas zachichotała cicho i pocałowała Syriusza, Regulus natychmiast zrobił krok w tył.

Tyle informacji zdecydowanie mu wystarczało.

Bezszelestnie ulotnił się najpierw z ostatniej alejki, a później z całej biblioteki. Musiał wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że za rozpad ich relacji z Syriuszem odpowiadał wyłącznie on, ale czy Regulus byłby w stanie wyciągnąć ot tak rękę i przeprosić?

Idąc przez korytarz na drugim piętrze, drogę zastąpili mu Lucjusz, Bellatrix i Yaxley, dlatego myśli o bracie zeszły na dalszy plan. Teraz Regulus zaczął przejmować się własnym losem i tym, co zrobią mu Ślizgoni.

– No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy? – zakpiła Bellatrix i założyła ręce na ramiona. Groźnie wpatrywała się w Regulusa, ale z jego twarzy umiała odczytać wyłącznie obojętność. – Ciotka Walburga zwariowała, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej drugi synalek też splugawił rodzinę i trafił do Gryffindoru.

Na uwagę o matce Regulusowi niebezpiecznie zadrgała powieka, ale szybko się zreflektował.

– Ciebie też zawsze miło widzieć, Bella – kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Próbował ich wyminąć, lecz poczuł silny uścisk na ramieniu. Natychmiast wyrwał rękę i warknął groźnie w stronę Yaxleya: – Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj. Czego chcecie? Śpieszę się.

Popatrzył w stronę usilnie milczącego Lucjusza, więc Bellatrix znów przejęła pałeczkę.

– On już wie. Czarny Pan wie, że zdradziłeś – zaśmiała się złowieszczo. – A dobrze wiesz, jaki los czeka zdrajców, prawda, Regulusie?

– Nie zdradziłem.

– Jesteś w Gryffindorze. Lepszego dowodu chyba nie znajdziemy – wtrącił Yaxley. – On chce cię widzieć jeszcze przed atakiem na Azkaban.

– Cicho!

Bellatrix machnęła różdżką w stronę Yaxleya, który zaczął sinieć na twarzy, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

– Jakim atakiem? – spytał zainteresowany Regulus, kompletnie olewając duszącego się dawnego kolegę. Wiedział, że Bella nie zabije nikogo w Hogwarcie. Czarny Pan im zabronił.

– Bella.

Wystarczyło spokojnie wymówione imię przez Lucjusza, by dziewczyna przerwała zaklęcie. Pod Yaxleyem załamały się kolana i upadł na posadzkę, biorąc głęboki wdech. Wyglądał na jawnie przerażonego. Po paru sekundach opamiętał się jednak, podnosząc na równe nogi. Już więcej nie zamierzał się odezwać.

– Jakim atakiem? – powtórzył Regulus, robiąc krok do przodu. Patrzył wyłącznie na Lucjusza, na którego twarzy pojawił się ledwie widoczny, pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

– Przekonasz się. Albo nie. Zależy od samopoczucia Czarnego Pana.

Bellatrix roześmiała się z własnych słów. Nagle syknęła głośno, łapiąc się za prawe ramię. W jej ślady poszli również Lucjusz i Regulus. Cała trójka popatrzyła po sobie z różnymi minami. Bella wyglądała na zachwyconą, Malfoy na spokojnego, jedynie Regulus zaczął się mocno stresować, choć nie zamierzał tego pokazywać. Na zewnątrz nadal wyglądał na obojętnego. Yaxley nie miał jeszcze Mrocznego Znaku, ale doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje.

Czarny Pan wzywał.

Lucjusz rozejrzał się po korytarzu, czy aby nikt tędy nie przechodził. Na szczęście znajdowali się na nim sami. Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się niczym szalona i łapiąc Yaxleya za rękę, teleportowała się z cichym trzaskiem. Mroczny Znak pozwalał obejść niektóre prawa rządzące Hogwartem. Regulus również chciał podążyć śladem kuzynki, lecz przerwało mu chrząknięcie Lucjusza.

– Obyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie, Regulusie. Inaczej już tu nie wrócisz.

Lucjusz deportował się, a po uspokojeniu oddechu Regulus podążył za nim.

Niefart, a może i wielkie szczęście, chciał, że przy rozmowie obecny był nie kto inny, tylko panna Evans. Siedziała skulona za posągiem rycerza, dzięki czemu słyszała całą rozmowę między Ślizgonami a Regulusem. Najpierw poczuła ogromne odrętwienie oraz strach, lecz szybko się opamiętała i bezzwłocznie ruszyła w stronę gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a.

Biegła, ile sił w płucach.


	40. 38

**38\. Panika potrafi zdziałać więcej szkód niż sam atak**

~ mistyczna

Po pięciu minutach znalazła się już w wieży, a następnie pędem przeszła Korytarzem Gargulca w stronę jego posągu. Chciała się na chwilę zatrzymać, odsapnąć, lecz sytuacja na to nie pozwalała.

– Toffinki-muffinki – wypowiedziała hasło.

Gargulec ruszył, a Lily wspięła się po schodach. Po zapukaniu do drzwi i głośnym „proszę", weszła do środka. Bez zwłoki podeszła do biurka dyrektora.

– Panno Evans, co cię do mnie...

– Voldemort zamierza zaatakować Azkaban – wydusiła, niegrzecznie przerywając wpół słowa.

Albus zmarszczył czoło.

– Kiedy?

– Dzisiaj. Może nawet teraz? – westchnęła Lily głęboko. – Wierzy mi pan, panie profesorze?

Dumbledore zerwał się na równe nogi, kompletnie ignorując dalsze słowa Evans. Wykonał różdżką parę dziwnych ruchów, które dziewczyna widziała pierwszy raz w życiu. Następnie naskrobał coś na małym pergaminie i podszedł do obrazu starszego pana w bródce.

– Drogi Brianie, zanieś proszę tę wiadomość bezpośrednio dla Alastora. Powiedz, żeby zwołał wszystkich, i zrób to, proszę, jak najszybciej.

Dyrektor rzucił zaklęcie, wskutek którego karteczka z jego ręki znalazła się w obrazie. Trzymał ją teraz mocno owy Brian, będący dawnym dyrektorem Hogwartu. Lily zrobiła zdziwioną minę. Nie spodziewała się, że takie coś było w ogóle możliwe. Wiedziała, ba, uczyła się o magii już od siedmiu lat, lecz ta ciągle ją zaskakiwała i to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Mimo głębokich rozmyślań nadal wzrokiem podążała za profesorem, który wrzucił jakąś okrągłą piłkę w zielone płomienie iskrzące w kominku. Dumbledore wreszcie zatrzymał się, głośno odetchnął i zwrócił twarz w stronę stojącej i osłupiałej uczennicy.

– Dziękuję, Lily, że przyszłaś z tym niezwłocznie do mnie. – Uśmiechnął się, choć nie tak szczerze jak zwykle. Dało radę dostrzec obawę w oczach Dumbledore'a, ale również i dużą determinację.

– Naprawdę mi pan wierzy, profesorze?

– Oczywiście. Nie mam żadnych podstaw do posądzenia cię o kłamstwo, moja droga.

Lily przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

– Nie zapyta pan, skąd mam te informacje? – Naprawdę musiała się wytłumaczyć. Nie chciała, by dyrektor myślał, że była szpiegiem albo, nie daj Merlinie, poplecznikiem Voldemorta. – Usłyszałam, jak Yaxley mówił to do Regulusa. Byli tam też Bellatrix i Lucjusz Malfoy. Oni mają Mroczny Znak, panie profesorze.

Albus kiwnął głową, wyraźnie zamyślony.

– Dobrze, rozumiem. Lily, prosiłbym teraz o opuszczenie gabinetu. Jak wiesz, muszę załatwić parę spraw – powiedział Dumbledore.

Zanim Evans skierowała się do wyjścia, dwa razy próbowała coś powiedzieć. Wreszcie się poddała. Wtedy jednak dobiegły do niej kolejne słowa Albusa.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

Lily pomyślała o otrzymanej dzisiaj groźbie na karteczce, po czym powiedziała:

– Nie, nic, profesorze. Zupełnie nic.

– Dobrze – odparł, choć wyglądał, jakby nie do końca jej uwierzył. – Pamiętaj, dopóki ja jestem w Hogwarcie, dopóty wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni. Dlatego nie martw się i daj działać Aurorom. Prosiłbym też o zachowanie tych przykrych wiadomości dla siebie.

– Oczywiście!

Lily potaknęła dwukrotnie.

– Wspaniale. A zatem do widzenia, Lily, i pamiętaj, że ci, którzy szukają pomocy, zawsze ją u mnie znajdą.

Dziewczyna opuściła gabinet z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż kiedy tu przyszła. Naturalnie nie żałowała podjętej decyzji i wyznania profesorowi Dumbledore'owi prawdy. Chodziło raczej o coś innego, czego sama do końca nie potrafiła pojąć. Cieszyła się z bezgranicznego zaufania, jakim dyrektor ją darzył, choć mogło wydawać się ono lekko niepokojące. Dlaczego jeden z największych czarodziejów w magicznym świecie ufał komuś tak zwykłemu jak Lily? I to jeszcze pochodzącemu z mugolskiej rodziny? Poza tym dziwił ją fakt reakcji profesora na wzmiankę o Mrocznym Znaku, a raczej brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Możliwe, że wiedział wcześniej? Skoro tak, dlaczego nie wyciągnął żadnych konsekwencji typu usunięcia bezpośredniego zagrożenia z Hogwartu? Mogła mu więc wierzyć na słowo, że szkoła była najbezpieczniejszym miejscem, skoro po korytarzach chodzili Śmierciożercy?

Nie wiedziała, co robić. Tułała się po piętrach, wcale nie myśląc, dokąd zmierzała. Szła po prostu przed siebie. Nagle okazało się, że znajdowała się tuż przy wyjściu na błonia. Bez namysłu pchnęła wrota, witając się z chłodnym, jesiennym powietrzem. Nie miała na sobie kurtki, jedynie sweter, dlatego mimowolnie zadygotała z zimna.

Obiecała Dumbledore'owi, że nikomu nie powtórzy ani słowa, ale naprawdę musiała się komuś wygadać. Myśl o przyjaciołach była ulotna, ponieważ nie chciała ich bezsensownie niepokoić. Dzisiaj każde z nich zajmowało się własnymi sprawami. Dorcas wyszła gdzieś z Syriuszem, Lissie podobno musiała porozmawiać o czymś ważnym z Remusem, a Anne... Lily ostatnio straciła kontakt z Wisborn. Niespecjalnie i właściwie nie miała pojęcia, jak to się w ogóle stało. W najbliższej przyszłości postanowiła koniecznie porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.

Mogła iść do swojego chłopaka, Patricka, ale... No, właśnie: ale. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Teoretycznie o nic konkretnego się nie pokłócili, zachowywali się jak zawsze, lecz Lily po prostu zaczęła się od chłopaka oddalać. Poświęcała mu coraz mniej uwagi, a wręcz uciekała, gdy Smith proponował spotkanie lub zwykłą rozmowę.

Najgorszy w całej tej sytuacji był brak zaufania.

Po wakacyjnych wydarzeniach, kiedy Lily do niego pojechała, Patrick całkiem stracił w jej oczach. Właściwie potem ją przeprosił i mu wybaczyła, lecz nieprzyjemne wspomnienia zostały. Poza tym nadal pamiętała zakończenie tego felernego dnia, ciągle czując smak ust Pottera.

Lily mimowolnie zadrżała.

Próbowała zrzucić winę na wiatr, ale doskonale wiedziała, że to kłamstwo. Od pocałunku ich relacja z Jamesem zaczęła się zmieniać. A przynajmniej z jej strony. Coraz częściej myślała o przyjacielu, zastanawiała się, co robił i z kim aktualnie się znajdował. Pragnęła, by nieprzerwanie stał u jej boku. Czuła się wtedy taka kochana i bezpieczna. Lily nie była głupia, wiedziała, że serce płatało jej figle i co oznaczały owe reakcje. Bała się jednak w nich całkowicie zatracić. Nie mogła przyznać, nawet przed sobą, że zaczęło jej zależeć na Jamesie w nie do końca przyjacielski sposób. Gdyby się z tym pogodziła, nie byłoby ucieczki.

Rudowłosa była tak zajęta myślami, że nie zauważyła wystającego konaru drzewa. Chwilę później więc leżała jak długa na ziemi. Syknęła cicho, gdy próbowała wstać. Przetarła spodnie w kolanie, które na domiar złego zdarła. Było to jednak lekkie zranienie, bez wylewu krwi, więc postanowiła opatrzyć je później. Otrzepała się z brudu i rozejrzała bacznie wokół. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że znajdowała się tuż przy boisku do Quidditcha.

Dlaczego nogi zaprowadziły ją aż tutaj?

Odpowiedź nadeszła szybko.

Trzy jardy dalej trwał trening drużyny Gryfonów, którzy niczym torpedy latali na miotłach, podając kafla i odbijając tłuczki. Lily podeszła jeszcze bliżej i usiadła pod drzewem. Właściwie nigdy nie przepadała za tym sportem, uważając go za zbyt brutalny. Teraz jednak kiedy podziwiała Jamesa, wyczyniającego ze swoim Nimbusem 1000 cuda, nie mogła oderwać oczu. Wyglądał zabójczo, krążąc wokół boiska, uśmiechając się do współzawodników i wykrzykując coś, czego Lily nie była w stanie usłyszeć. Jako kapitan na pewno pouczał drużynę, przygotowując ją na mecz o puchar w następnym tygodniu.

Potter nie szukał złotego znicza, co wydawało się Lily dziwnym podejściem. Owszem, wielokrotnie udawało mu się go złapać, ale czy taka pewność siebie nie prowadziła do zguby? Chyba że było inne wyjaśnienie, o którym dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia...

Trening trwał jeszcze około dziesięć minut, po minięciu których członkowie drużyny wylądowali na trawie i w radosnych nastrojach powędrowali do szatni. Na boisku został James oraz Marlena, jego zastępczyni. Lily z przymrużeniem oka obserwowała, jak zbierali piłki i umieszczali je w skrzyniach, co chwila się śmiejąc i żartując. Na sam widok rudowłosa mimowolnie posmutniała, ale poczuła również nieprzemożoną ochotę przerwania im rozmowy. Musiała choć trochę zwrócić uwagę Jamesa na siebie. _Musiała_ mu powiedzieć.

Czuła się jak zazdrosna kretynka.

Wstała i przeciągnęła się lekko ze względu na zdrętwiałe plecy. Postanowiła jednak nie przeszkadzać Jamesowi. Zachowałaby się wtedy bardzo nie fair, ponieważ odkąd tylko pamiętała, odtrącała zaloty chłopaka. Robienie z siebie idiotki przy Potterze i niczemu winnej Marlenie byłoby nie na miejscu. Poza tym miała Patricka... Odwróciła się z zamiarem powrotu do dormitorium, gdy usłyszała własne imię.

– Lily? Co ty tu robisz?

James bezszelestnie znalazł się tuż za nią. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka zdziwienia i ciekawości. Lily przeklęła w myślach zbyt duże ociąganie się z odejściem. Odwróciła się do przyjaciela twarzą, po czum uśmiechnęła smutno.

– Hej, Jim. Musiałam przemyśleć parę spraw.

– Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz... dziwnie – zmarszczył czoło chłopak, stawiając krok do przodu.

Lily westchnęła głośno.

– Obiecałam profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, że nikomu nic nie powiem, ale _ty_ musisz wiedzieć – wyznała skruszona i zawstydzona własną słabością. – Chodzi o to, że...

– Czekaj. Zaraz mi wszystko opowiesz, tylko chodź gdzieś indziej.

Bez pozwolenia złapał Evans za rękę i pociągnął w stronę trybunów. Przeszli przez materiał jednej z wież, znajdując się w środku dziwnego rusztowania. Lily czuła się trochę nieswojo, ale przynajmniej uciekli przed wiatrem. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że kompletnie przemarzła. Mimowolnie zadygotała. James wywrócił oczami i bez słowa zarzucił na ramiona Lily swoją bluzę. Dziewczyna podziękowała lekkim uśmiechem. Usiedli na jakiejś belce i dopiero wtedy James znów się odezwał:

– Okej, teraz jest o wiele lepiej. Przynajmniej nie szczękasz zębami, więc będziesz mi mogła wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć. Dlaczego byłaś u Dumbledore'a?

Panna Evans spojrzała w orzechowe tęczówki Jamesa, przez co rozpłynęła się na chwilę. Zreflektowała się jednak i cichym, spokojnym głosem zaczęła snuć opowieść o spotkaniu Ślizgonów, ich Mrocznych Znakach, a potem o ataku na Azkaban i rozmowie z dyrektorem. Podczas mówienia cały czas bacznie obserwowała mimikę twarzy Jamesa, próbując rozgryźć jego uczucia zmieniające się jak w kalejdoskopie. Najpierw wyglądał na zaskoczonego, potem wściekłego, aż wreszcie zamyślonego.

– Będę musiał to potwierdzić – stwierdził nagle pod nosem, mrużąc oczy.

– Co?

James się ocknął.

– Nic, nic. Myślałem o Regulusie i jego Mrocznym Znaku – wyjaśnił od razu, jednocześnie postanawiając zobaczyć, czy brat Syriusza naprawdę został naznaczony. Mogłoby się to wydawać banalne, skoro mieszkali w jednym pokoju, ale wcale takie nie było. James nie zamienił z nim żadnego, miłego słowa, więc zbliżenie do Regulusa bliżej niż na cal graniczyło z cudem. Na szczęście nosił miano Huncwota, dlatego wymyślenie jakiegoś porządnego planu wymagało jedynie odrobiny czasu.

– Tylko nie mów tego nikomu, Jim. Nawet Syriuszowi – poprosiła Lily i w celu dodania mocy słowom chwyciła go za dłoń.

– Ja... Ale?

– Proszę, Jim. Obiecaj – wymusiła, zaglądając prosto w jego oczy.

Widziała toczącą się w Jamesie niemą walkę, a kiedy wreszcie westchnął przeciągle i powoli pokiwał głową, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, napawając się zarówno chwilą jak i zapachem Pottera.

Kto by się spodziewał, że mieszanka potu i perfum mogłaby się komuś spodobać?

– Wiesz, że jesteś tu bezpieczna, Lily, nie? W sensie w Hogwarcie? Nie musisz się bać – oznajmił James, zdziwiony nagłą wylewnością u dziewczyny. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Nie przytulała się, nie dotykała i nie uśmiechała aż tak emocjonalnie. Czyżby jakimś cudem zmieniła do niego podejście?

– Wiem. Nie martwię się o siebie, ale o resztę ludzi, o twojego tatę.

James uniósł brwi.

– Że jak? O tatę? Dlaczego?

– Pomyśl – westchnęła. – Jeżeli słowa Yaxleya były prawdziwe, to znaczy, że może nawet w tym momencie trwa walka o Azkaban. Twój tata jest aurorem, więc...

– No, tak, racja. – Wbrew jej słowom James uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie musisz się martwić. Tata jest niepokonany. Da sobie radę, Lily, obiecuję. Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? Coś, o czym mi nie mówisz? – dodał, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła na chwilę wzrok.

Wreszcie się poddała.

– Mogłam wcześniej przewidzieć, że taki atak nastąpi. Mam wrażenie, że poinformowałam o tym dyrektora trochę zbyt późno.

– O czym ty mówisz? Jak to przewidzieć?

– Pamiętasz, jak dostałam tę karteczkę z groźbą? – przypomniała Jamesowi, którego nagle ewidentnie oświeciło. – „Ludzie, którzy chcą dokończyć pewne sprawy, uciekają z Azkabanu". Jak mogłam być taka głupia i się nie połapać, że Voldemort zamierza zaatakować Azkaban? Jak inaczej można stamtąd uciec? Bez jego pomocy jest to raczej niemożliwe...

– Lily, daj spokój – przerwał Potter i przejechał kciukiem po wierzchu jej dłoni. – To głupota. Po prostu cholerny zbieg okoliczności. Nic więcej.

– No, nie wiem, Jim... Żyjemy w zbyt mrocznych czasach, by wierzyć w takie zbiegi okoliczności.

– Powiedziałaś o tym Dumbledore'owi?

– Nie – wyznała lekko zawstydzona.

– Czemu? – zapytał, a gdy Lily milczała, dodał: – Widzisz? Nawet ty nie wierzysz, że to było ze sobą powiązane. Inaczej od razu poszłabyś do Dumbledore'a. Teraz po prostu świrujesz i szukasz dziury w całym.

– Nie szukam dziury w całym, James – oburzyła się rudowłosa, próbując odsunąć się od niego nieznacznie. Potter jednak przewidział ten ruch, dlatego objął ją mocno w pasie.

– Szukasz.

– Nie, nie szukam. Przestań mnie denerwować – warknęła zła i łypnęła na chłopaka groźnie.

– Liluś – westchnął w końcu zrezygnowany, przykładając rękę do policzka Evans. Pogratulował sobie za to posunięcie, bo dziewczyna natychmiast zamilkła. – Przestań świrować, okej? I tak, szukasz, ale musisz przestać. Na razie potraktujmy tą niby groźbę jako głupi żart. Jeżeli akcja się powtórzy i znów dostaniesz taką karteczkę, dopiero wtedy będziemy się martwić, dobrze?

– Ale...

James uśmiechnął się szeroko, tym samym ukazując dołeczek w policzku.

– Ufasz mi, Liluś?

– Jasne, że tak – odpowiedziała bez namysłu, po czym zaczerwieniła się delikatnie.

– W takim razie przestań świrować.

Przygarnął Lily bliżej i oparł brodę o jej głowę. Ewidentnie się uspokoiła, czego James przez chwilę nie potrafił zrozumieć. Jeszcze niedawno najzwyczajniej w świecie najpierw zostałby odepchnięty, a potem zbluzgany, a teraz?

W głowie panny Evans również toczyła się niema walka. Dotyczyła ona jednak nieco innego aspektu. Siłą woli próbowała powstrzymać własne ciało od zdrady. Wtulając się w Jamesa, nie tylko zapomniała o bożym świecie, ale także wzbudziło to w niej nieznane dotąd pragnienie. Marzyła o ponownym skosztowaniu warg Pottera, o wpleceniu dłoni w jego rozwichrzone włosy, o otarciu się o ledwo widoczny zarost...

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, uświadamiając sobie najgorsze.

Chyba nie zakochiwała się w Jamesie Potterze, prawda?

Prawda?!

OOO

Stali w okręgu, pośrodku którego wolno przechadzał się Czarny Pan, co chwilę uśmiechający się mrocznie i wydający rozkazy swoim poplecznikom. Przedstawiał dokładne wytyczne zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami ataku na Azkaban. Uwięziono zbyt wielu Śmierciożerców, przez co szeregi Voldemorta uległy znacznemu pomniejszeniu. Należało więc odbić niektórych, którzy mogliby jeszcze dużo zdziałać.

Regulus stał gdzieś z tyłu, zaraz obok Roberta Zabiniego. Udawał zarówno niesamowicie podnieconego przyszłą walką, ale również i spokojnego oraz pełnego obojętności. Starał się nie myśleć, by przypadkiem Czarny Pan nie zauważył niczego, co mogłoby go pogrążyć.

Od tego zależało życie Regulusa Blacka.

Rozejrzał się po ogromnej sali balowej dworu Malfoy Manor, w którym się aktualnie znajdowali i który od ponad roku był oficjalną siedzibą Śmierciożerców. Severus Snape siedział w kącie po prawej, razem ze stojącym dumnie wyprostowanym Lucjuszem Malfoyem i nieco skuloną Narcyzą. Blackówna ewidentnie nie czuła się swobodnie. Regulus pokusił się nawet o stwierdzenie, że się bała. Zresztą, kuzynka nigdy nie należała do odważnych, w przeciwieństwie do jej siostry – Belli. Z Andromedą Regulus rzadko rozmawiał, mimo że ona jedyna z całej rodziny wydawała się najnormalniejsza. Matka napomknęła kiedyś o jej wyjeździe za granicę w celu zbudowania szlachetnych fundamentów rodu. Osobiście Regulus wątpił w aż tak duże oddanie kuzynki, lecz nie zamierzał polemizować.

Do rzeczywistości Regulusa sprowadziło nagłe poruszenie w tłumie. Niemalże od razu spojrzenie skierował na Czarnego Pana, który zwinnym ruchem machnął różdżką nad głową. Pojawiła się zielona błyskawica, która zamiast uderzyć prosto w sklepienie, przeniknęła przez sufit. Mroczny Znak został wysłany na Azkaban, co oznaczało tylko jedno: wezwanie do ataku.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli się kolejno teleportować.

– Regulusie, podejdź tu – rozkazał niespodziewanie Czarny Pan, zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego.

Black zdołał poczuć na sobie parę spojrzeń, a jedno nawet udało mu się zauważyć. Lucjusz patrzył na dawnego kolegę z dziwnie zasmuconym wyrazem twarzy. Czyżby młodszy Malfoy przejmował się losem Regulusa?

– Tak, panie.

Regulus bez wahania wykonał polecenie, stając naprzeciwko. Nie śmiał spojrzeć na jego twarz, ale musiał. Nie mógł pokazać żadnego lęku. Uniósł głowę wyżej, starając się zrobić minę wyrażającą wyłącznie uwielbienie. Już dawno wyrósł z traktowania Czarnego Pana jak idola, jednak na szczęście nadal pamiętał to uczucie.

Po dwóch wdechach wszystkie myśli uleciały z głowy Blacka. Zostały zastąpione nowymi i zdecydowanie lepszymi, choć nie zawsze szczerymi.

– Słyszałem o tobie same dobre rzeczy, Regulusie – powiedział lekko syczącym głosem Voldemort. – Podobno zmieniłeś dom?

– Tak, panie.

– Na Gryffindor? – Czarny Pan niemal wypluł to słowo.

– Tak, panie.

Regulus napiął mięśnie, spodziewając się napadu bezgranicznego bólu. Nie pomylił się. Parę sekund później leżał na zimnej posadzce i zwijał się z bólu zadanego Cruciatusem. Zacisnął mocno zęby, starając się nie krzyczeć. Nie wiedział, ile trwały tortury, nim Voldemort postanowił przerwać zabawę.

– Wiesz, dlaczego to robię, Regulusie, prawda?

– Szczerze mówiąc, panie, nie mam pojęcia – wyznał Black, podnosząc głowę, ale nie wstając jeszcze z ziemi. – Nie zasłużyłem na karę, panie. Moje życie nadal należy do ciebie.

Czarny Pan zmrużył groźnie oczy i podszedł parę kroków bliżej. Skierował różdżkę na Regulusa, ale zamiast znów zadać ból wylewitował go w powietrze. Chłopak stanął na nogach nieco chwiejnie.

– Tiara Przydziału znalazła w tobie cechy charakteru, świadczące o przynależności do Gryffindoru. Ona się nigdy nie myli, Regulusie.

– Tak, wiem. Postanowiłem wybić się nieco ponad szereg, panie, i stać się twoim szpiegiem. Poszedłem do Gryffindoru, by zbratać się z wrogiem.

– Tak twierdzisz, Regulusie? A niby jak tego dokonałeś? Jak oszukałeś jeden z największych, magicznych artefaktów?

– Poprosiłem.

Voldemort zaśmiał się nieco złowieszczo, co zabrzmiało szczerze. Tym razem patrzył na młodego Blacka z pewną dozą zrozumienia, a nawet i zadowolenia. Potem wzrok Czarnego Pana uległ zmianie, stał się bardziej natarczywy i Regulus już wiedział. Próbował wejść w jego wspomnienia, by potwierdzić wersję. Chłopak więc bez żadnego sprzeciwu na to pozwolił. Niemalże przed oczami widział moment, w którym usiadł na stołku, a McGonagall założyła mu na głowę Tiarę.

„Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Regulusie Blacku. Nadal zaślepiony na ulotne wartości".

„Tylko nie do Slytherinu, tylko nie do Slytherinu" – powtarzał Black jak mantrę.

„Nie do Slytherinu? Przecież idealnie tam pasujesz. To twoje miejsce."

„Proszę. Tylko nie do Slytherinu".

Tiara najwidoczniej się poddała, bo chwilę później już krzyczała:

„Gryffindor!"

Czarny Pan opuścił głowę młodego Blacka i pokiwał głową jako aprobatę. Regulus już wiedział, że dał radę, że dzisiaj nie umrze. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić wypłynąć targającym nim emocjom, więc szybko się zreflektował. Przybrał na twarz dumny uśmiech, po czym ukłonił się nisko przez Voldemortem.

– Panie.

– Możesz iść na dzisiejszą akcję, Regulusie, ale... – przerwał raptownie i rzucił na chłopaka Cruciatusa. Na szczęście trwał on krótko. – Ale następnym razem nie waż się sam podejmować takich decyzji. Tym razem ci się upiekło, lecz kolejna niesubordynacja grozi śmiercią.

– Tak, panie.

Regulus opuścił głowę, udając przyjęcie nagany.

– Ruszaj już – rozkazał, machnął ręką i odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do sali balowej.

W drzwiach stał jeden ze starszych Śmierciożerców, którego Regulus nie znał osobiście. Nie chcąc kolejny raz narazić się na gniew Czarnego Pana, bez zwłoki teleportował się wprost na wyspę, na której znajdował się Azkaban. Jeszcze nie zdążył stabilnie stanąć na nogach, a już musiał uchylić się przed lecącym w niego zaklęciem. Odesłał w kierunku napastnika szybką Drętwotę, po czym pobiegł w bardziej zaciszne miejsce. Dumbledore w razie planowanego ataku polecił mu udać się na obrzeże. W razie potrzeby miał rzucić słabe zaklęcie rozbrajające, szczególnie gdyby obok przypałętał się jakiś Śmierciożerca.

Do tej pory zaufanie powierzone dyrektorowi nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku, więc i teraz Regulus zamierzał zastosować się do jego rad. Kto by się spodziewał, prawda? W życiu też nie pomyślałby, że Dumbledore kiedykolwiek będzie go uczył Oklumencji w celu ochrony przed Voldemortem, a lekcje trwały już od ponad tygodnia.

Po zmianie domów świat stanął na głowie.

Regulus szybko wyczarował barierę ochronną, od której odbił się wyjątkowo silny Expelliarmus. W stronę Aurora posłał najpierw Drętwotę, a później Petrificusa, dzięki czemu starszy czarodziej padł zmrożony na ziemię. Chłopak westchnął głośno, po czym ruszył dalej na drugą stronę wyspy. Co jakiś czas rzucał Bombardę na mury Azkabanu, rozglądając się uważnie wokół. W końcu musiał skupić się w stu procentach, by przypadkiem nie dostać jakimś nieciekawym zaklęciem i nie zostać złapanym.

To była długa i męcząca noc.

Do Hogwartu wrócił dopiero nad ranem, gdy okazało się, że podbicie Azkabanu wcale nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Jakimś cudem w połowie ataku pojawili się nowi czarodzieje, przez co Śmierciożercy powoli zaczęli się wycofywać. Owszem, udało im się uwolnić parę osób, lecz w porównaniu do zakładanego planu, była to zaledwie garstka. Akcja, według Regulusa, skończyła się fiaskiem. Na szczęście był uczniem, więc bez późniejszych konsekwencji teleportował się prosto do szkoły, ale z całego serca współczuł starszym Śmierciożercom, którzy musieli zmierzyć się jeszcze z gniewem Czarnego Pana.

Regulus kompletnie zmęczony przeżyciami dzisiejszej nocy, padł na łóżko i od razu zasnął.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd Tiara przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru, nie wyczarował bariery ochronnej. Co najciekawsze, mimo to czuł się bezpiecznie i nie obudził go żaden koszmar.


	41. 39

**A/N:** Mimo wszystko lubię ten rozdział.

* * *

 **39\. Nic się nie da zmienić: statystycznie wypada jedna śmierć na jednego człowieka**

~ Krzysztof Mętrak

Następnego dnia James obudził się z dziwnym przeczuciem, że coś było nie tak. Wstał z łóżka i po cichu skierował się do łazienki pod prysznic. Kąpiel nie trwała długo, więc parę chwil później na powrót znalazł się w dormitorium. Zastanawiała go ta poranna pobudka, tym bardziej że dzisiaj była sobota, czyli dzień wolny od zajęć.

Przejechawszy ręką po jeszcze mokrych włosach, James rozejrzał się po pokoju. Syriusz pochrapywał w poduszkę, na pewno śniąc o Dorcas lub innych przyjemnościach. Remus wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego, co właściwie Pottera nie zdziwiło. Wczoraj była pełnia. Regulus za to... James zastygł w miejscu. Pierwszy raz wokół łóżka dawnego Ślizgona nie błyszczała bariera ochronna. Czyżby zapomniał? Czy raczej postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i zaufać?

Zszedł na dół do Pokoju Wspólnego.

Przywiał się z paroma osobami, a dostrzegając Anne siedzącą na kanapie i zaczytującą się w jakiejś lekturze, od razu do niej podszedł. Legł obok, tym samym zwracając uwagę dziewczyny.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała się.

– Cześć – odparł James i ziewnął szeroko, na widok czego Anne parsknęła śmiechem.

– Widzę, że ktoś się nie wyspał? Nie spodziewałam się zastać żadnego z was przed dwunastą, a co dopiero o ósmej trzydzieści. Nie możesz spać?

James wzruszył ramionami.

– Pospałbym jeszcze, ale... Mam dziwne przeczucie – zwierzył się, ale postanowił szybko zmienić temat. Nie chciał, by przyjaciółka drążyła. – Regulus nie wyczarował bariery.

– Co?

– Bariery ochronnej. Co noc każdy z nas taką rzuca wokół łóżka – wyjaśnił. – No, wiesz, na wszelki wypadek.

– Serio? – zdziwiła się szczerze Anne. – To głupie.

– A to niby dlaczego?

– Ano dlatego, że Regulus raczej nie skrzywdziłby własnego brata, hm? Nie wydaje się być zły – dodała, przygryzając niepewnie wargę.

– Nie znasz go. Poza tym może i nie zrobiłby niczego Łapie, ale pewnie by się nie powstrzymywał przed rzuceniem paru zaklęć na Lunatyka czy na mnie. Regulus wcale nie jest dobry, Anne. Pamiętasz, jak potraktował Dorcas?

Wisborn kiwnęła smętnie głową.

– Tak, pamiętam.

James chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale powstrzymał go dźwięk pukania w szybę. Odwrócił się w stronę okna i dostrzegł własną płomykówkę z listem przywiązanym do nóżki. Bez namysłu wpuścił ptaka do środka i głaszcząc go po główce, przeczytał krótką wiadomość od profesora Dumbledore'a. Zmarszczył czoło niepewny, ale też lekko zestresowany. Dlaczego dyrektor postanowił wezwać go tak rano do gabinetu? Zerwał się z kanapy i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Muszę iść. Na razie – zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć Anne, nim całkowicie zniknął w przejściu.

Przez korytarze szedł szybko, starając się nie gdybać. Czyżby nieświadomie coś przeskrobał? Próbował przypomnieć sobie ostatnie dni, a nawet tygodnie, lecz nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Całkiem pochłonęło go uskutecznianiem planu rozkochania w sobie Lily, że zapomniał o jakichkolwiek kawałach. Łapa non stop spotykał się z Dorcas, a Remus próbował polepszyć swoje relacje z Lissie. Glizdek za to znalazł się w Slytherinie, co dodatkowo wybiło Huncwotów z równowagi. Żadnych kawałów więc nie zrobili.

W takim razie o co chodziło Dumbledore'owi?

Około dwie minuty po wypowiedzeniu hasła, które dyrektor zapisał mu w notce, znajdował się już w gabinecie. Przywitał się z dyrektorem i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Chwilę trwało, nim którekolwiek z nich się odezwało.

James odchrząknął niepewnie i przekręcił się na krześle pod czujną obserwacją profesora.

– Wezwał mnie pan, bo?

– Nie mam dobrych wiadomości, mój drogi chłopcze – westchnął smutno Dumbledore, składając dłonie, na których następnie wsparł podbródek. – Jak zapewne zdążyłeś się dowiedzieć od panny Evans, w nocy miał miejsce atak Śmierciożerców na Azkaban.

– Proszę jej za to nie karać – wtrącił się szybko Potter. – Lily, ona nie chciała...

– Doskonale rozumiem pobudki, jakie nią kierowały, James. Nie winię Lily.

– To więc o co... – James raptownie zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie najgorsze. – Chodzi o tatę, tak? Stało mu się coś podczas tego ataku? W końcu jest Aurorem i...

– Nie, James, z twoim tatą jest wszystko w porządku. Oczywiście, nie licząc lekkich obrażeń, ale z tego wyjdzie. Dorea nie miała takiego szczęścia, niestety. Została rażona silnym zaklęciem i aktualnie przebywa w Mungu. Zapadła w pozaklęciową śpiączkę. Przykro mi, James.

Chłopak otworzył usta w totalnym zdziwieniu.

– Mama? Ale jak.. Ale jak to się stało? Przecież mama pracuje w burze. Dlaczego była obecna przy tym ataku? – ciągle pytając, poderwał się na nogi.

– Mimo szczerych chęci nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

– Moja mama leży w szpitalu, a pan nie chce mi powiedzieć dlaczego?! – krzyknął rozwścieczony James, wpatrując się w Dumbledore'a przymrużonymi oczami.

– Powinieneś dowiedzieć się tego bezpośrednio od Dorei lub Charlesa.

– Pan chyba sobie żartuje, profesorze?!

Potter nie mógł uwierzyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z taką bezczelnością u Dumbledore'a. Niby na jakiej podstawie nie zamierzał mu nic mówić? To jakaś cholerna tajemnica, którą można powierzyć tylko najbardziej zaufanym? Czy przypadkiem James nie raz, nie dwa dowiódł swojej lojalności względem dyrektora?

– Nie, James, w tej chwili nie jestem skory do żartów – westchnął głośno. – W każdej chwili możesz się przenieść do św. Munga i zostać przy mamie tak długo, jak sobie życzysz. Czy mam stworzyć świstoklik?

– Tak.

Bez wahania pokiwał głową. Powinien podziękować, ale w tym momencie czuł się zbyt zraniony. W skupieniu patrzył, jak Dumbledore rzuca zaklęcie na jedno z jego piór.

– Kiedy postanowisz wrócić, wystarczy dotknąć pióro różdżką i powiedzieć: „Hogwart".

– Dobrze.

Nagle rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi, a potem do gabinetu wparowała Lily Evans. W ręku trzymała jakąś kartę, wzrok miała zamyślony, ale minę zdecydowaną.

– Profesorze Dumbledore, muszę o... James? – Zatrzymała się zaszokowana tuż przez przyjacielem. Był ostatnią osobą, której się tutaj spodziewała. Zlustrowała chłopaka wzrokiem, po czym westchnęła: – Coś się stało, prawda?

– Mama jest w śpiączce. Leży w Mungu.

Lily wciągnęła głośno powietrze, przytykając dłoń do ust.

– O Boże, jak to się stało?! Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Merlinie, oczywiście, że nie, po co pytam? James, musimy tam jechać! – ewidentnie się denerwowała, ponieważ dostała słowotoku. Chwyciła go za rękę, którą zaraz potrząsnęła.

– Właśnie miałem taki zamiar, Lily.

Kiwnął głową w stronę pióra.

– Jadę z tobą. Mogę profesorze, prawda? – dodała, przypominając sobie o dyrektorze. Popatrzyła na staruszka, który uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Tak, masz moją zgodę, Lily. Tylko powiedz, czy coś cię gryzie? Przyszłaś tutaj z nadzieją wyjaśnienia mi pewnej sprawy. Nie mylę się, prawda?

– Teraz to nieważne, panie profesorze – odparła jedynie, ściskając mocniej dłoń Jamesa. Swoje problemy odrzuciła na dalszy plan, martwiąc się teraz wyłącznie stanem fizycznym pani Potter oraz psychicznym jej syna. Gdyby coś się stało Dorei... Natychmiast odpędziła te ponure myśli. – Możemy już iść?

Albus nieznacznie kiwnął głową, ale to wystarczyło. James, obejmując Lily w pasie, złapał pióro. Dwie sekundy i jakieś piętnaście obrotów później znaleźli się na jednym z pięter św. Munga. Lily rozglądała się z wielką uwagą, ponieważ znajdowała się tu pierwszy raz w życiu. Miała również nadzieję, że ostatni, bo nienawidziła szpitali. Szczególnie ich ponurej atmosfery i tego gryzącego w nos zapachu eliksirów i chorób. James nagle wyrwał do przodu, więc bez słowa ruszyła za nim, a chwilę później stali nad skuloną sylwetką Charlesa Pottera. Mężczyzna siedział pod jedną z sal, głowę trzymając w dłoniach.

– Tato!

Starszy Potter drgnął na dźwięk znajomego głosu i podniósł wzrok. Dostrzegając syna, jego twarz jeszcze bardziej zmizerniała. Chwilę później obejmowali się mocno, przez co Lily poczuła się jak piąte koło u wozu. Starała się patrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie na tą przerażająco smutną scenę. W oczach wezbrały się łzy.

– Co tu robicie, dzieciaki? – zachrypiał Charles, gdy odsunęli się od siebie z synem. Teraz przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę i nie marnując czasu, przygarnął ją w ramiona jak wcześniej Jamesa. – Lila, tak się cieszę, że jesteś – wyszeptał w jej włosy.

Wreszcie odstąpił o krok, odchrząknąwszy.

– Co z mamą? – spytał James. – Gdzie ona jest? Chcę ją zobaczyć.

– Na razie uzdrowiciele zabrali ją na jakieś badania. Próbują wybudzić Doreę ze śpiączki.

– Dlaczego w ogóle mama była z tobą na akcji? Przecież nie jest cholernym Aurorem! – wykrzyknął kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi James. – Wiedziałeś, że mama tam jest?

– Tak.

– To dlaczego jej nie powstrzymałeś?! Mama nie została przeszkolona! Ja nie rozumiem! Ani ciebie, ani Dumbledore'a, ani tym bardziej mamy! Po cholerę tam polazła?!

– James, przestań – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Lily, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka. – Rozumiem, jak się czujesz, ale nie pozwala ci to wyżywać się na własnym tacie. Usiądź obok i posłuchajmy, co pan Potter ma do powiedzenia.

Poklepała miejsce tuż przy sobie i z uporem wpatrywała się w przyjaciela. Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko i dostosował się do słów Lily, która niemal od razu splotła ich palce razem. Gestem tym chciała dodać otuchy zarówno Jimowi jak i sobie.

– Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć, dzieciaki, ale to jest sekret, którego nikomu nie możecie zdradzić. Mówiąc „nikomu", James, mam to dosłownie na myśli, czyli ani Syriuszowi, ani Remusowi, rozumiemy się?

Lily kiwnęła głową, za to Jim zmarszczył czoło. Nie zwykł zatajać przed Łapą czegokolwiek.

– Jasne – westchnął wreszcie. – Ale skoro to taki wielki sekret, dlaczego nam o tym mówisz?

– Ogólnie to Dumbledore decyduje o tym, kogo wdrążyć w temat. Dostałem oficjalne pozwolenie, by opowiedzieć wam o Zakonie. Syriusz i Remus będą musieli poczekać na inny moment.

– O Zakonie?

– Tak, Lily. Zakon Feniksa to tajna organizacja stworzona przez Dumbledore'a, skupiająca się na walce z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami. Należą do niej wyłącznie najbardziej zaufani czarodzieje, w tym też Dorea i ja. Twoja mama, James, jest jedną z najbardziej utalentowanych czarownic... Zawsze radziła sobie w bitwach. Gdybym wiedział, że tak się to skończy...

– Nie mógł pan tego przewidzieć, panie Potter – wtrąciła się Lily i położyła mężczyźnie rękę na ramieniu.

– Mogłem ją lepiej pilnować, ale ten Śmierciożerca tak nagle wyskoczył zza krzaków. Nie zdołałem powstrzymać zaklęcia i...

Raptownie przerwał, bo głos mu zadrżał.

– Ile osób jest w tym zakonie? – zapytał niespodziewanie James.

– Około dwudziestu? Może trzydziestu?

– Czy ktoś jeszcze ucierpiał?

– Dwie osoby zginęły, a trzy zostały ranne. W tym twoja matka – westchnął głęboko, po czym przetarł twarz dłonią.

– To moja wina – wyznała nagle Lily, przymykając oczy. – Gdybym nie poszła wtedy do profesora Dumbledore'a i nie powiedziała o tym ataku, pani Potter by tu nie było...

Obaj Potterowie popatrzyli na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem, jednak to Charles odezwał się pierwszy:

– Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć, Lila. Zrobiłaś więcej dobrego niż złego. Dzięki tobie zdołaliśmy powstrzymać groźnych zbirów przed ucieczką. Owszem, paru zwiało, ale w porównaniu ze szkodami, które mogłyby powstać, gdybyśmy o niczym nie wiedzieli, to niewielka cena. Voldemort nie dostał tego, czego pragnął. Jako członek Zakonu jestem z tego faktu cholernie zadowolony...

Wywód przerwał uzdrowiciel, który do nich podszedł i poprosił Charlesa na słówko. Pan Potter uśmiechnął się do dzieciaków smutno, po czym odszedł na stronę. Lily obserwowała go, dopóki James skutecznie nie odwrócił jej uwagi. Złapał ją za podbródek, przez co dziewczyna wpatrywała się teraz prosto w orzechowe tęczówki przyjaciela.

– Liluś, ojciec ma rację.

– No, nie wiem...

– Lily – westchnął głośno i przygarnął ją bliżej do siebie. – To nie twoja wina. Podjęłaś najlepszą decyzję z możliwych. Uwierz mi.

Evans nie odpowiedziała.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – zaczął po paru minutach milczenia, ale nie czekał na zgodę. – Dlaczego przyszłaś dzisiaj do Dumbledore'a?

– Ech, to nic ważnego.

– Wszystko, co związane z tobą, jest ważne – zaoponował natychmiast James. Odsunął się nieco od rudowłosej, co poskutkowało dokładnym lustrowaniem zmieniającej się mimiki jej twarz. Lily zarumieniła się lekko.

– Dostałam kolejną notkę. Znów taka sama akcja. Kartka nagle pojawiła się w kieszeni.

– Co tam było napisane?

– „Wolność to kolejny krok do dokończenia pewnych spraw. Zacznij się bać, Lily Evans".

– Po powrocie do Hogwartu masz natychmiast iść do Dumbledore'a. Nie żartuję – rozkazał James głosem nieznającym sprzeciwu. – Ta osoba ewidentnie chce cię skrzywdzić.

Na samą myśl James się wzdrygnął.

– Dobrze.

Nie chciała się z nim spierać, tym bardziej że sama się denerwowała. Jeszcze nigdy Lily nie dostała pisemnej groźby brzmiącej aż tak poważnie i szczerze. Od otrzymania pierwszej karteczki ciągle zastanawiała się nad adresatem, ale żaden konkretny człowiek nie przychodził jej do głowy. Evans nie przypominała sobie też, by zalazła komuś tak mocno za skórę, żeby ktoś chciał się mścić. Raczej starała się żyć niekonfliktowo i w przyjaźni.

Charles wrócił do dzieciaków jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony.

– Wszystko okej? Co z mamą? – spytał natychmiast James. – Tato?

– Musimy wybrać.

– Co?

– Musimy wybrać – powtórzył pan Potter i odchrząknął głośno. Czuł się, jakby dostał obuchem po głowie. – Musimy zdecydować, czy wybudzić Doreę ze śpiączki, czy nie.

– Czemu zabrzmiało to tak groźnie?

– Jeżeli zadecydujemy pozostawić ją w śpiączce, Dorea nigdy się nie obudzi, ale będzie żyła.

– A jeżeli będziemy chcieli wybudzić mamę? – zadał pytanie Jim, przygryzając dolną wargę jako oznakę niepewności. Przeczuwał, że odpowiedź kompletnie nie przypadnie mu do gustu.

– Uzdrowiciel Johanes powiedział, że podczas próby odwrócenia uroku może dojść do pewnego rodzaju komplikacji. Istnieje pięćdziesiąt procent szans na powodzenie, ale nie wiedzą, co się stanie później.

– Co dokładnie znaczy: „nie wiedzą"?

– To, że z Doreą może stać się dosłownie wszystko! – Charles nie wytrzymał. Najpierw krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi, a potem zaczął krążyć wokół ze zdenerwowania. – Może stracić pamięć, może nie potrafić mówić, zamienić w warzywo, mieć umysł trzylatka. Może nawet umrzeć!

James wskutek słów ojca jeszcze bardziej spąsowiał. Nie wiedział, co robić, co zdecydować. Z jednej strony chciał podjąć wyzwanie, ale czy warto było aż tak ryzykować? Gdzie w grę wchodziło życie jego mamy? Potrafiłby pogodzić się z jej utratą?

– Zróbmy to – wyszeptał nagle, z uporczywością patrząc na ojca. Charles stanął w miejscu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa syna. – Obudźmy ją.

– Ale...

– Myślisz, że mama chciałaby, żeby ją tak zostawić? Myślisz, że byłaby z tego powodu szczęśliwa? Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze kazała mi wypływać na głęboką wodę i nie bać się ryzykować. Szczególnie gdy gra była warta zachodu. – Kątem oka zerknął na siedzącą obok Lily. – Mama by nas przeklęła, gdyby się dowiedziała o naszym tchórzostwie.

W oczach pana Pottera zawitały łzy. Uspokoił się na tyle, by z powrotem usiąść na krześle. Zamiast jednak patrzeć na syna, wpatrywał się we własne dłonie, jakby w nich szukał odpowiedzi. Zgadzał się ze słowami Jamesa, ale czy naprawdę warto być aż tak lekkomyślnym i postawić na szalę życie własnej żony? Mimowolnie przed oczami pojawił się obraz stojącej naprzeciwko Dorei. Założyła ręce pod boki i groźnie wpatrywała się w męża:

„Charlesie Potterze, co ty masz w tej łepetynie? Żeby oddawać walkę walkowerem? O ile pamiętam, nie zgodziłam się wychodzić ani za tchórza, ani tym bardziej za barana!"

Kącik jego ust powędrował nieznacznie ku górze. Otrząsnął się.

– Dobrze. Idę powiedzieć Johanesowi o naszej decyzji – wydusił wreszcie Charles i kiwając głową, odszedł poszukać uzdrowiciela.

– Myślisz, że dobrze robimy? Że chcemy ją wybudzić?

James ścisnął mocniej dłoń Lily.

– Nie powinnam się wtrącać, Jim. W końcu to do was należy ostateczna decyzja. Jednak – dodała, po chwili zamyślenia – gdyby to moja mama znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji... Tak, Jim, postąpiłabym identycznie.

– Dziękuję.

Kolejne piętnaście minut przesiedzieli w zupełnej ciszy, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. James walczył z natłokiem nieprzyjemnych obrazów podsyłanych przez podświadomość, modląc się o sukces. Lily za to próbowała wymyślić, jak choć trochę poprawić nastrój przyjaciela. Wyglądał na kompletnie przybitego, na widok czego pękało jej serce. W celu dodania Jamesowi otuchy nieprzerwanie pocierała kciukiem zewnętrzną część jego dłoni. Miała również wielką ochotę rozwiać smutek oraz rodzące się nowe obawy i pocałować go. Tak, naprawdę marzyła o ustach Jamesa Pottera, o tym, aby oboje się zatracili...

Lily natychmiast się skarciła, ale rumieniec zdążył już wpełznąć na jej policzki. Toczyła się bitwa o życie pani Potter, a ona zamiast się martwić, myślała o sobie i swoich romantycznych zapędach.

– Liluś? Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał niespodziewanie James.

– Tak, a co?

– Wbijasz mi paznokcie w rękę.

Evans opuściła głowę na ich splecione dłonie. Faktycznie, kurczowo ściskała palce Jamesa, aż pobielały, więc natychmiast przestała.

– Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

– Nie szkodzi. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, ale szczerze. – W ogóle tak się zastanawiam... Pamiętasz, jak w wakacje rodzice pojechali do Francji? Co się napiłem, a ty pojechałaś do Smitha?

Lily pokiwała głową. Oczywiście, że pamiętała.

 _A potem się całowaliśmy_ , pomyślała.

– Zdziwiliśmy się, że wrócili następnego dnia. Myślę, że to wcale nie chodziło o pracę, tylko o ten cały Zakon Feniksa.

– Możesz mieć rację – potaknęła dziewczyna.

– I powiem ci jeszcze coś. Jak tylko wrócimy do Hogwartu, pójdę do Dumbledore'a i też się zapiszę do Zakonu. Nie chcę bezczynnie siedzieć, kiedy Śmierciożercy są na wolności i dzieją się takie rzeczy.

Mówiąc „takie rzeczy", miał oczywiście na myśli Doreę.

Lily nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ na horyzoncie pojawił się Charles wraz z trojgiem uzdrowicieli. Obok lewitowało łóżko, na którym leżała pani Potter. James zerwał się na równe nogi, od razu podbiegając do matki. Dorea wyglądała, jakby głęboko spała. Jedynie bladość jej skóry mogła wskazywać na jakąkolwiek chorobę.

– Mamo – szepnął ledwo słyszalnie. – Tato, co się dzieje?

Charles odezwał się dopiero, kiedy łóżko Dorei zostało przetransportowane do sali, pod którą wcześniej siedzieli. Pokój był niewielkich rozmiarów, ale jego wnętrze przytłaczało. Białe ściany, małe okno wychodzące na park szpitalny i szafeczka zdecydowanie mogły wprawiać w depresję.

– Będą ją wybudzać.

Gdyby James miałby opisać, jak uzdrowiciele przeprowadzili cały proces, powiedziałby jedno słowo: szybko. Nim się spostrzegł, cała trójka najpierw skierowała różdżki na Doreę, potem z ich końców wystrzeliły fioletowe promienie, aż wreszcie Johanes przystawił do ust kobiety fiolkę z eliksirem. Wystarczyła jedna kropla.

Pani Potter nagle otworzyła oczy, które niemalże od razu zamknęła.

Charles próbował doskoczyć do żony, lecz jeden z uzdrowicieli powstrzymał go gestem dłoni.

– Jeszcze chwila – zażądał Johanes, przystawiając do skroni Dorei różdżkę. Zawahał się. – Jesteście na sto procent pewni?

Popatrzył na dwóch Potterów, którzy szybko pokiwali głowami. Już nie było odwrotu. Jedyne, co im pozostało, to nadzieja. James mimowolnie zacisnął szczękę, modląc się w głębi ducha.

Uzdrowiciel wyszeptał pod nosem zaklęcie po łacinie. Tym razem nie pojawiła się żadna poświata, a Dorea nie otworzyła znowu oczu. Nadal spała, choć na jej twarzy można było dostrzec lekkie drgania mięśni policzków.

– I co? – spytał James. – Czemu mama się nie obudziła?

– Następne godziny będą decydujące, Charles. – Johanes zignorował syna, zwracając się bezpośrednio do męża. – Tylko tyle możemy zrobić. Miej nadzieję, chłopie.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie dziękuj przedwcześnie – westchnął. – Będę się kręcił na oddziale. W razie czego wołaj, natychmiast przybiegnę.

Charles pokiwał głową, po czym usiadł na łóżku żony i złapał ją za rękę. Po wyjściu uzdrowicieli poczuł się o wiele swobodniej, więc pozwolił sobie na czułość. Założył za ucho Dorei kosmyk czarnych włosów, który opadał na oczy, po czym musnął jej wargi. Lily, obserwując pana Pottera i bijący od niego ogrom miłości, zawstydziła się. Nie chciała przeszkadzać w tak prywatnym momencie, dlatego po cichutku wycofała się z pokoju. James ruszył od razu za Evans.

– On ją tak bardzo kocha. – Uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nie poradzi sobie, gdy mama...

– Nie kończ.

– Ale...

– Nie, Jim – przerwała Lily i w przypływie emocji chwyciła jego twarz w obie dłonie. Wpatrywała się w chłopaka uporczywie. – Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć.

– Dzieciaki.

W drzwiach od pokoju pani Potter pojawił się Charles, którego oczy błyszczały.

– Tak? – Lily niczym oparzona odskoczyła od Jamesa, a na jej policzkach pojawił się tak dobrze znany rumieniec.

– Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać, ale Dorea... Jim, mama się obudziła.

James otworzył szeroko oczy i bez dalszego słowa wpadł do pokoju. Pani Potter leżała przebudzona, a widząc syna, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Mamo – wyszeptał Jim, natychmiast znajdując się koło kobiety. Złapał ją za dłoń, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego oczach zawitały łzy.

Kobieta patrzyła na Jamesa z czułością. Próbowała pogłaskać go po twarzy, ale czuła się okropnie zmęczona. Marzyła jedynie o chwili snu. Zanim jednak zaśnie, musi powiedzieć najbliższym parę słów.

– Synku, pochyl się bliżej.

– Tak? – Bez gmerania wykonał polecenie Dorei. – Coś czy przynieść? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody?

– Nie, kochanie. Wystarczy, że mnie posłuchasz. Synku, chciałabym, żebyś pamiętał, że mimo wszystko zawsze będę przy tobie. Zawsze.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zatrwożył się James.

– Kocham cię najmocniej na świecie i nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumna. – Po policzku pani Potter popłynęła samotna łza. – Masz moje błogosławieństwo w związku z wyborem Lily, ale jeżeli wam się nie uda, nie załamuj się. Na świecie żyje twoja jedyna i jestem pewna, że kiedyś ją znajdziesz.

– Też cię kocham, mamo, ale... Ale dlaczego to brzmi jak pożegnanie?

– Zajmij się ojcem, Jim. Charles, on... Po prostu się nim zajmij. Proszę.

James pokiwał jedynie głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić żadnego słowa. Gdyby tylko spróbował otworzyć usta, rozpłakałby się jak dziecko.

– Dziękuję, a teraz przyprowadź Lily, dobrze?

– Skąd wiesz, że ona tu w ogóle jest? – zdziwił się.

– Kochanie, matki zawsze wiedzą wszystko – starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł jej jedynie lekki grymas. – Kocham cię, synku.

Jim pocałował Doreę w policzek, odszedł parę kroków w tył, przekazał Lily wiadomość i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł z sali. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że słowa jego matki brzmiały, jakby zaraz miała umrzeć.

Lily za to ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy i załzawionymi oczami podeszła do łóżka chorej.

– Dzień dobry, pani Potter.

– Lily – wypowiedziała imię dziewczyny z ulgą, ciesząc się, że uda im się zamienić parę słów przed zaśnięciem. Czuła się coraz mocniej wyczerpana. Siłą powstrzymywała ciągle opadające powieki. – Proszę, zaopiekuj się moimi mężczyznami.

– O czym pani mówi? Przecież wybudziła się pani ze śpiączki, a za parę dni pewnie pani wróci do domu.

– Obiecaj, że się nimi zaopiekujesz.

Panna Evans przygryzła wargę.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Ja... Jesteście moją jedyną rodziną – wyznała nagle i pociągnęła nosem.

– Zawsze chciałam mieć taką córkę jak ty.

Więcej słów nie potrzebowały, bo doskonale się zrozumiały. Lily uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i rzucając ostatnie, przewlekłe spojrzenie pani Potter, dołączyła do Jamesa na korytarzu. Chciała zostawić Doreę samą z mężem i dać im odrobinę prywatności. Przeczuwała, że pan Potter potrzebował tego bardziej niż powietrza. Do rzeczywistości przywołało ją głośne przekleństwo wydobywające się z krtani Jima. Chłopak krążył po korytarzu, nie mogąc usiedzieć na miejscu z nerwów. Lily znała tylko jeden sposób na uspokojenie go.

Stanęła tuż przed Jamesem, którego objęła silnie w pasie. Wtuliła się w jego tors i wdychając zapach perfum, powoli zaczynała się odprężać. Trzymanie Lily w ramionach najwidoczniej też poprawiło Jimowi samopoczucie, bo parę sekund później odetchnął głęboko.

– Liluś, ja... Ja nie mogę jej stracić. Mama nie może umrzeć.

Evans naprawdę chciała zaprzeczyć, ale nie mogła. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Doreę brzmiały jednogłośnie, choć Lily pragnęła, by okazały się jedynie ględzeniem chorego. W głębi ducha wiedziała, że były pożegnaniem.

Nagle z pokoju dobiegł mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk Charlesa.

Lily i James, nawet na siebie nie patrząc, natychmiast wpadli do sali. Pani Potter wyglądała, jakby zasnęła, choć obydwoje znali prawdę. Po policzkach dziewczyny zaczęły spływać gorzkie łzy, ale widząc Charlesa potrząsającego żoną i krzyczącego jej imię, rozpłakała się na dobre. Do pokoju prędko wbiegli uzdrowiciele, którzy nieskutecznie próbowali odciągnąć pana Pottera od Dorei.

Lily nie mogła patrzeć na rozpacz Charlesa, wtuliła się więc w przyjaciela i zaszlochała głośno w jego koszulkę.

James za to stał jak porażony prądem i tępo wpatrywał się przed siebie.

Dorea Potter była martwa.


	42. 40

**40\. Życie składa się z takiego łańcucha złączonych ze sobą rozstań**

~ Charles Dickens

Kolejne dni dla Jamesa były jak nocny koszmar, z którego nie potrafił się obudzić. Marzył, aby cała ta farsa okazała się jedynie majakiem umysłu zmęczonego codzienną nauką i pisaniem wielostronicowych esejów. Właściwie nawet mógłby uwierzyć w teorię o śnie, gdyby nie Charles włóczący się po domu niczym duch. James odnosił wrażenie, że ojciec przeżywał stratę o trzykroć gorzej. Nie jadł, nie spał, nie mówił. Tak, jakby wszystkie z założenia normalne czynności wykonywał wyłącznie dzięki Dorei.

Do pogrzebu Charles zachowywał pozory zdrowo myślącego człowieka, który jakoś radził sobie ze stratą ukochanej. Pocieszał płaczącą Lily, wspierał syna, dziękował przyjaciołom za złożone kondolencje i za przyjście na pochówek. Kiedy jednak biała trumna została zakopana głęboko w ziemi, a on wraz z synem wrócili do pustego i cichego domu, nie wytrzymał. Załamał się. Bez najmniejszego słowa zamknął się w sypialni i nie wychodził z niej aż do wieczora następnego dnia. James z początku się nie wtrącał, dając ojcu trochę prywatności.

Dzisiaj jednak sytuacja zdecydowanie wymknęła się spod kontroli.

Przypomniał sobie akcję sprzed dwóch godzin, o której nie potrafił przestać myśleć. Wychodząc z łazienki, usłyszał okropny wrzask dochodzący z sypialni. Natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy drzwiach, w które zaczął głośno walić pięścią.

– Tato! – krzyknął zaniepokojony. – Otwórz! Co się stało?

Charles zdawał się kompletnie nie słyszeć syna. Po chwili do wrzasku dołączył najpierw lament, a później mrożący krew w żyłach szloch. Słysząc to, James raptownie przestał. Poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej.

– Dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś?! Dlaczego zasnęłaś?! Mówiłem, żebyś nie spała, kochana! – zanosił się płaczem Charles. – Ja nie dam rady żyć bez ciebie! Chodź i mnie stąd zabierz, Doreo, proszę! Zaklinam cię, błagam, wróć do mnie! Do nas... My nie damy rady bez ciebie żyć. Nie damy rady...

Ostatnie zdanie powtarzał niczym mantrę.

James przełknął ślinę, po czym silnym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi. Na szczęście nie wyleciały z zawiasów, ale i tak narobiły ogromnego huku. Charles nie wyglądał, jakby kontaktował, jakby odróżniał rzeczywistość od fikcji. Klęczał przy łóżku, rwał włosy z głowy, a z jego oczu leciały rzewne łzy. Przypominał człowieka objętego szaleństwem umysłu, co poważnie przeraziło Jamesa. Chłopak podszedł do ojca niepewnie, po czym kucnął obok i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Dopiero dotyk syna zdołał otrzeźwić pana Pottera na tyle, by zamglonym wzrokiem popatrzeć na jego twarz.

– Jej już nie ma. Dorei nie ma. – Kolejna fala łez poleciała po policzkach Charlesa.

– Wiem, tato.

– Ona nie wróci, James. Zostawiła nas samych. Jesteśmy sami – mówił cicho pod nosem. – Nie ma jej. Ona...

Słowo „umarła" zawisło niewypowiedziane w powietrzu.

– Mama nas kochała, tato. Ona nas kochała – powiedział pewnym głosem Jim, po czym bez słowa przygarnął ojca w ramiona. Charles nadal płakał, co chwilę wypowiadając imię żony, ale wydawał się o wiele spokojniejszy. Poczuł, że miał wspólnika w cierpieniu, że nie był samotny. James tak długo głaskał ojca po włosach i plecach, dopóki tamten nie zasnął. Przelewitował więc Charlesa na łóżko, przykrył szczelnie kołdrą i zszedł na dół do kuchni. Swoją drogą, za każdym razem, gdy przekraczał jej próg, wyobrażał sobie Doreę stojącą na środku i wymachującą żartobliwie drewnianą łyżką lub wałkiem. Wystarczyło jednak zamknąć oczy, bo po ich otwarciu obraz znikał.

Musiał pomyśleć i ochłonąć, dlatego zaparzył sobie jakieś ziółka.

Nigdy w życiu nie widział ojca w takiej rozpaczy, co zdecydowanie przerażało. Zawsze uważał Charlesa za jednego z najbardziej dzielnych mężczyzn, dla którego kroczenie przez świat wydawało się banałem. Dopiero teraz James zdał sobie sprawę, że ta pewność i odwaga były zasługą Dorei. Bez ukochanej Charles stawał się jedynie cieniem dawnego siebie.

James cholernie się bał tą nagłą słabością, przerażała go myśl o pozostawieniu ojca samego w pustym domu, co chwilę przypominającego o śmierci pani Potter. Chciał zostać o tydzień dłużej w nadziei na polepszenie sytuacji, ale nie mógł. Dumbledore dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że oczekuje Jamesa najpóźniej w niedzielę, czyli równe siedem dni od pogrzebu. Z początku słowa te strasznie go zirytowały. W końcu jak miał pogodzić się ze śmiercią mamy w tak niewielkim czasie? Zrozumiał je dopiero teraz, siedząc i pijąc śmierdzącą herbatę, która tak bardzo smakowała Dorei.

Gdyby został, zatraciłby się w smutku i powrót do normalności okazałby się niemożliwy. Owszem, bał się o ojca i głównie dlatego myśl o przedłużeniu wolnego w ogóle pojawiła się w głowie Jamesa. Charles jednak powinien sam uporać się ze stratą małżonki, przecież każdy przeżywał żałobę w inny sposób i w różnym tempie.

Westchnął głośno i przejechał dłonią po rozwichrzonych i tłustych włosach. Nie kąpał się od dwóch dni, a przecież chcąc stworzyć pozory należało się myć przynajmniej raz dziennie. Zanim wyszedł z kuchni, zerknął na cztery listy, w spokoju leżące na stole. Dwa były od Lily, jeden od Łapy i Lunatyka, a ostatni od Dorcas. Nie miał siły ich nawet otworzyć. Poza tym doskonale wiedział, co takiego pisali jego przyjaciele: że współczują i tęsknią.

Przed udaniem się do łazienki zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju ojca. Na szczęście Charles spał, choć James doskonale widział, że dręczyły go koszmary. Ojciec napinał twarz i co jakiś czas kręcił głową, jakby starając się je odgonić.

James zamknął się w kabinie prysznicowej i kąpał tak długo, aż wszystkie smutki, żale, nadzieje czy złości spłynęły wraz z wodą do odpływu. Może się całkiem nie uwolnił, ale przynajmniej poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Poza tym pierwszy raz od dawna zaburczało mu w brzuchu, co niesamowicie go zaskoczyło.

I ucieszyło.

Wpadł też na genialny plan, którego postanowił trzymać się niczym tonący brzytwy.

Nie wiedział, że brzytwa ta była ostra jak diabli i każda próba złapania mogła skończyć się wyłącznie fiaskiem.

OOO

Hogwart bez Jamesa Pottera wydawał się dla Lily niezbyt przyjemny, ponury i zwyczajnie nudny. Brakowało jej ciągłych spotkań z przyjacielem, jego żartów, uśmiechu, a przede wszystkim tych orzechowych oczu, które – szczególnie ostatnimi czasy – powodowały, że odlatywała. Dopiero nieobecność Jima uświadomiła jej, jak bardzo jej na nim zależało. Szczególnie gdy każdą wolną chwilę poświęcała na rozmyślaniu nad nastrojem chłopaka i nad tym, czy trzymał się po śmierci Dorei. Po pogrzebie chciała zostać z nim i Charlesem, pomóc im w przechodzeniu żałoby, ale się powstrzymała. Sami musieli uporać się ze stratą, a obecność Lily na pewno by nie pomogła.

Co nie przeszkadzało dziewczynie w ciągłym zamartwianiu się ich losem.

Najbardziej bolał ją fakt, że James nie odpisał na żaden z wysłanych listów. Syriusz i Dorcas również nie dostali odpowiedzi, dlatego wręcz nie mogła się doczekać, by zobaczyć Jamesa. Musiała wiedzieć, jak się czuł i co myślał. Z drugiej strony jednak coraz bardziej się stresowała, ponieważ postanowiła wreszcie ujawnić własne uczucia.

Z tego powodu też zmierzała do pokoju wspólnego Krukonów w celu znalezienia Patricka. Najpierw trzeba było wyprostować tę sprawę, a dopiero później zająć się dalszą tęsknotą za Jamesem.

– Cześć, Sara – przywitała się z przyjaciółką Smitha, która siedziała na jednej z kanap. – Widziałaś gdzieś Patricka?

Blondynka wzdrygnęła się, podnosząc wzrok znad czytanej książki.

– Nie widziałam, nie jestem jego niańką – powiedziała dość wrednym tonem, co Lily zbytnio nie zdziwiło. Odkąd zaczęła oficjalnie spotykać się z Krukonem, Sara stała się niemiła. Była zazdrosna.

– Okej... A mogłabyś zobaczyć, czy nie ma go w dormitorium?

Zanim Sara zdążyła odpowiedzieć, przed dziewczynami pojawił się szeroko uśmiechnięty Patrick. Nie spodziewał się spotkać tutaj Lily, szczególnie że od jakiegoś czasu relacje między nimi zdecydowanie się ochłodziły.

– Kiedy mówisz „go", myślisz o mnie, prawda, Liluś?

Słowa Smitha wywołały smutek u Sary, co nie uszło uwadze Evans. Rudowłosa westchnęła jedynie i pokiwała głową. Zaczęła się denerwować nadchodzącą rozmową.

– Tak. Patrick, czy – odchrząknęła – możemy porozmawiać gdzieś na uboczu?

– Jasne.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej, kiedy złapał Lily za rękę i poprowadził prosto przez jedne z drzwi, za którymi znajdowała się męska część sypialniana. Dwie minuty później dotarli na koniec korytarza, a tam za kolejnymi drzwiami mieściło się dormitorium Patricka, które dzielił wraz z trzema innymi Krukonami z siódmego roku. Usiedli na łóżku przy oknie.

Dopiero teraz Lily zdała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Jeżeli zerwie ze Smithem, to oznaczałoby, że jej uczucia w stosunku do Jamesa były szczere oraz głębokie.

Czy znajdzie odwagę i wypowie te parę słów?

– Czemu jest ci tak wesoło? – zapytała zamiast tego, pragnąc odwlec nieuniknione.

– Poza tym że wreszcie cię widzę? Wygraliśmy puchar.

Evans zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. No tak, kompletnie zapomniała, że wczoraj odbył się ostatni mecz sezonu i z racji nieobecności Jamesa, na jego miejsce weszła jakaś brunetka z czwartego roku, której Lily nie znała osobiście. Była tak przerażona, że po dziesięciu minutach już została znokautowana tłuczkiem. Gryfoni próbowali się bronić, szczególnie ścigający dawali z siebie wszystko, ale bez szukającego wynik został przesądzony. Gryffindor spadł na trzecie miejsce w tabeli.

 _Jim się załamie_ , przeszło przez myśl rudowłosej, ale natychmiast się otrząsnęła.

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyznała zgodnie z prawdą.

– Przejdziemy się dzisiaj nad jezioro? Jak na październik jest bardzo ładna pogoda.

Wreszcie Lily postanowiła spiąć tyłek. Chwyciła Krukona za dłoń i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Nie, Patrick, nie przejdziemy się.

– Okej? – Zmarszczył czoło. – W takim razie co chcesz robić?

– Przyszłam tutaj porozmawiać. Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. Właściwie to ja muszę ci coś wyjaśnić – sprecyzowała, przygryzła wargę i westchnęła. Nie mogła stchórzyć, nie teraz. – Ja... My... Patrick, najwyższy czas przestać się spotykać.

– Co?

– W sensie jako para. Nie chciałabym tracić z tobą kontaktu, jesteś super i...

– Zrywasz ze mną, choć twierdzisz, że jestem super? – zdziwił się, przerywając Lily wpół słowa. – Dlaczego? Cały czas gniewasz się za ten epizod w wakacje? Przecież przepraszałem tysiące razy. Nie wiem, co mi strzeliło wtedy do głowy, Liluś. Rozumiem, że nie jesteś gotowa na seks, serio, szanuję to i poczekam. Jesteś warta czekania.

Evans zarumieniła się niczym piwonia.

– Mi nie chodzi o... seks – wypowiedziała szeptem. – Tylko o całokształt. Nie widzę między nami przyszłości, Patrick.

Chłopak nie mylił się do końca. Lily, faktycznie, nie była gotowa na seks, ale z nim. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chciała tracić dziewictwa z Patrickiem, którego darzyła jedynie sympatią. Pragnęła zrobić to z kimś innym, z kimś, komu oddałaby całe serce.

– W takim razie żyjmy teraźniejszością.

– Właśnie dlatego nie będziemy razem – wybąknęła, czym jeszcze mocniej zdziwiła Krukona. Pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Patrick, ja nigdy, podkreślam, nigdy nie żyję teraźniejszością. Zawsze mam jakiś plan w zanadrzu, a wszystko musi być poukładane. Inaczej wariuję.

Na chwilę w dormitorium zapanowała ciężka cisza.

– To przez Pottera, prawda? Wreszcie uświadomiłaś sobie, że go kochasz... – stwierdził jedynie, po czym przejechał ręką po twarzy. Doskonale wiedział, że moment ten nadejdzie, nie spodziewał się jednak, że nastąpi aż tak prędko.

– Co?

– Daj spokój, Liluś. Mimo twoich słów ja naprawdę cię znam. A w każdym razie na tyle, by zauważyć zmianę, jaka w tobie zachodzi w obecności Pottera.

– O czym ty mówisz, Patrick? – Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

– W towarzystwie Pottera ty po prostu... No, nie wiem? Promieniejesz? Stajesz się zupełnie inną osobą. Spokojna, zabawna...

– Twierdzisz, że normalnie nie jestem ani spokojna, ani zabawna?

Lily lekko zirytowała się słowami Smitha, a już szczególnie ich prawdziwością. Do tej pory nie zauważała tych drobnostek, ale po głębszym zastanowieniu Patrick miał rację. Rudowłosa naprawdę najlepiej czuła się przy Jamesie. Dlatego teraz tak bardzo wariowała, bo nie widziała go od prawie tygodnia.

– Daj spokój i nie łap mnie za słówka – westchnął, wywróciwszy oczami. – Mówię, co widzę.

– Nie jesteś zły?

– Jestem, ale rozumiem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nadal będę próbował o ciebie walczyć – zwierzył się, po czym uśmiechnął szelmowsko. – Poza tym uważam, że parę dni wolnego dobrze nam zrobi. Też muszę sobie poukładać parę spraw.

W odpowiedzi Lily uśmiechnęła się słodko. Niepotrzebnie bała się tej rozmowy, powinna wiedzieć, że Patrick ją rozumie. W końcu spotykała się z nim głównie z powodu bliskości dusz, czyli bezproblemowego porozumiewania się. Nie pamiętała, z kim innym miała tak dobry kontakt poza gronem przyjaciół, oczywiście.

– Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś inteligentny – skomplementowała Lily, po czym dodała z nieco mniejszą pewnością. – Jeżeli mogę się wtrącić, to... Pasowalibyście do siebie z Sarą. Ona naprawdę cię lubi, Patrick.

Evans kiwnęła głową, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem z zaszokowanej miny Smitha, aż wreszcie opuściła dormitorium i pokój wspólny Krukonów. Czuła niesamowitą lekkość, którą przeplatały radość ze świadomością dokonania najlepszego wyboru z możliwych.

Jedyne, co jej pozostało, to czekanie na powrót Jamesa.

OOO

Anne, trzymając w rękach pergamin, kierowała się w stronę dormitorium Huncwotów. Ta głupia sowa znowu się pomyliła i zamiast dostarczyć list Syriuszowi, przyleciała prosto do niej, przerywając tym samym cotygodniowe spotkanie z Hagridem. Przyjaciel żalił się dziewczynie, że reszta całkiem zapomniała o odwiedzinach i że na tę chwilę była jedyną osobą, która wpadała na herbatę. Zrobiło jej się niesamowicie żal Hagrida, więc przy najbliższej okazji postanowiła zbesztać przyjaciół.

– Ann! – krzyknęła Alice, którą Wisborn minęła po drodze.

– Hej! Śpieszę się, pogadamy później, okej?

Alice machnęła ręką i wywróciła oczami. Anne ciągle była zabiegana, ale koniec końców zawsze znajdowała dla niej czas. Może nie traktowały się jak przyjaciółki, ale Alice zaliczała dziewczynę do grona bliższych znajomych.

Anne niczym burza wpadła do pokoju wspólnego, a później na schody prowadzące do męskich dormitoriów. Parę minut później bez pukania wparowała do pokoju Huncwotów. Miała nadzieję spotkać tam Łapę i przekazać mu ten piekielny list, przez który musiała zrezygnować z planów.

Nagle stanęła jak wryta, dostrzegając Regulusa.

Były Ślizgon leżał na łóżku i czytał książkę. Podniósł głowę i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że w progu stała _ta_ blondynka, która pomogła mu pierwszego dnia. Na twarzy dziewczyny zauważył czerwony rumieniec, na widok czego zmarszczył czoło. Dlaczego... No tak, niemalże westchnął, wstając na nogi. Podszedł do kufra i nadal bacznie się jej przyglądając, ubrał koszulkę.

– Cześć – przywitała się grzecznie, odchrząkując.

Dopiero teraz rozejrzała się po pokoju. Ku zdziwieniu Regulusa podeszła do łóżka jego brata i zostawiła mu na stoliku nocnym jakąś kopertę. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do Blacka, po czym bez dalszych słów skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie zabezpieczasz listu zaklęciem?

Pytanie to wydostało się z gardła, nim zdążył je powstrzymać.

– Nie. Po co miałabym to robić?

– Nie boisz się, że targnę na prywatność mojego kochanego braciszka? – zakpił, robiąc dwa kroki do przodu. – Ślizgoni z natury są wścibscy.

Blondynka parsknęła w brodę.

– Jesteś Gryfonem, pamiętasz? – Wywróciła oczami. – Poza tym myślę, że raczej nie interesuje cię życie Łapy... Znaczy Syriusza. Co właściwie brzmi nieco dziwnie, w końcu to twoja rodzina.

– Interesujące – stwierdził niespodziewanie cicho. Ta dziewczyna jak nikt potrafiła go zadziwić. – Jestem Regulus.

– Wiem.

Chwilę między nimi panowała cisza wykazująca charakter pełen podekscytowania i fascynacji, które wystąpiły między nimi.

– To właściwy moment na podanie imienia – dodał Black, nie mogąc się opanować. Patrzył na blondynkę z wyczekiwaniem, będąc niesamowicie ciekawym jej reakcji. Do tej pory każdy Gryfon traktował go z rezerwą, a nawet wrogością, co właściwie wydawało się naturalne. Dopiero ona wybiła się z tłumu.

– Anne.

 _Anne_ , powtórzył w myślach. _Zbyt pospolite i mało pasujące._

– Długo jesteś Śmierciożercą? – spytała niespodziewanie i tym samym wywołując u Regulusa kolejny szok. Jak? Skąd? Co? Wisborn dostrzegła zagubienie w oczach chłopaka, więc pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem. – Widziałam Mroczny Znak. No, wiesz, zanim założyłeś koszulkę.

Black przeklął w myślach własne zapominalstwo. Zazwyczaj, gdy się rozbierał, otaczał Znak barierą niewidzialności, by przypadkiem braciszek i jego, pożal się Merlinie, przyjaciele niczego nie dostrzegli. Akurat teraz, kiedy przyszła ta blondynka, musiał zapomnieć!

– Niezbyt mądre z twojej strony było wypowiedzenie tej uwagi.

– Dlaczego?

– Mogę cię teraz zabić. Albo gorzej – zastanawiał się na głos – mógłbym donieść Czarnemu Panu, co z pewnością nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

– Fakt, mógłbyś – odpowiedziała jedynie i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna. Nikt się nie dowie, obiecuję.

– Dlaczego?

Regulus bezwiednie powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie Wisborn, która w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami. Nie bardzo chciała drążyć temat, więc najzwyczajniej w świecie go zmieniła.

– Dam ci radę, dobrze? Tylko się nie złość – dodała od razu. – Żeby polepszyć relację z Łapą, przeproś Dorcas.

Black najpierw otworzył szeroko oczy, a później roześmiał się głośno, lecz niewesoło.

– Co? Chyba żartujesz...

– Zrobisz, jak uważasz. Po prostu to będzie najlepszy pierwszy krok, jaki możesz wykonać.

– Czemu mi pomagasz? – spytał pełen konsternacji. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że chcę się pogodzić z braciszkiem? Nienawidzimy się.

– Nie, Regulusie. Nie lubicie się, a to zasadnicza różnica. Nie lubicie się – powtórzyła – bo sobie nie ufacie. Kiedy wyciągniesz rękę i przeprosisz Dorcas, Łapa na początku oszaleje, ale w końcu zrozumie. Jesteście braćmi, powinniście wskakiwać za siebie w ogień...

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, więc się nie wtrącaj – warknął nieuprzejmie Regulus. _Ta nieznośna_ blondynka wprawiała go w coraz silniejszą irytację.

– Okej. Do zobaczenie, Regulusie.

Rzuciwszy chłopakowi ostatnie spojrzenie, wyszła z pokoju. Black za to tępo wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, nie dając wiary w to, co właśnie miało miejsce. Próbował zapomnieć i znów powrócić do czytanej lektury, jednak kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić. Przed oczami nadal widział blondynkę, która jak jeszcze nikt wywołała w nim w przeciągu tych paru minut tak wiele skrajnych emocji. Ponadto ciągle myślał nad ostatnimi słowami Anne. Czy Regulus naprawdę spróbowałby pogodzić się z bratem? Byłby zdolny do schowania dumy w kieszeń i przeproszenia? Owszem, Dorcas należały się jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia, ponieważ potraktował ją okropnie. Żałował tego występku, nawet bardziej niż innych, ale czy dałby radę przyznać to przed innymi osobami, przed Syriuszem? Odkąd pamiętał starał się grać dumnego, odważnego i pewnego panicza Blacka, niepojmującego strachu i nigdy niewyrażającego skruchy. Gdyby teraz zdobył się na wypowiedzenie głupiego „przepraszam", straciłby nie tylko w oczach innych, ale także i swoich.

A może by zyskał?

Nadal gryząc się z myślami, uświadomił sobie, że rozmowa z _tą_ blondynką, mimo całego emocjonalnego zabarwienia, była _miła_. Regulus nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem podsumował jakąkolwiek dyskusję jako _miłą_.


	43. 41

**A/N:** Spóźnione, ale szczere: Wesołych Świąt!

* * *

 **41\. Poczułam, że czas na krok do tyłu**

~ Becca Fitzpatrick

Tylko najbardziej zaufani, czyli ci najbogatsi i pochodzący z najstarszych rodów czarodziei, znali drugie miejsce spotkań, gdzie omawiane były te najważniejsze sprawy dotyczące magicznego świata. W hrabstwie Devon niecałe dwie mile na północ od wsi Brayford znajdowała się mroczna puszcza, pośrodku której mieściła się sporych rozmiarów jaskinia. Ludzie nie zwykli się zapuszczać aż tak głęboko w las, dlatego należała ona do jednych z najbardziej bezpiecznych kwater. Poza tym otoczono ją najróżniejszymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, więc przedarcie się do wewnątrz przez nieproszonych gości wywołałoby natychmiastowy skutek. Może i nie było tu przyjemnie, jak na przykład w dworze Malfoyów, ale nastały takie czasy, że poczucie wygody wędrowało na dalszy plan.

A przynajmniej dla Samanthy, nieprzyzwyczajonej do luksusów i przepychu.

Nie miała właściwie pojęcia, który Śmierciożerca znalazł tę jaskinię, ale też nie chciała wnikać. Wiedziała jedynie, że Czarny Pan go zabił, aby tajemnica nie wyszła na jaw. W każdym razie tylko garstka została do niej dopuszczona, licząca może piętnaście osób.

Samantha szła przez las doskonale znanym szlakiem, a jej czarna peleryna łopotała na wietrze. W takich ciemnych miejscach wbrew pozorom zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie, a panujący spokój mile łechtał jej zszargane nerwy. Szczególnie ostatnio po wizycie w Azkabanie. Inaczej nie dało rady tego nazwać, skoro w celi przebywała zaledwie parę dni. Czarny Pan okazał łaskę, atakując więzienie i odbijając paru Śmierciożerców. Czuła się wybrana, unikatowa, ponieważ nie znała stuprocentowej prawdy. Nie wiedziała, że została uwolniona wyłącznie dzięki przypadkowi ani że Czarnemu Panu nie chodziło o poszczególnych ludzi, tylko o całą ich rzeszę. Liczby miały znaczenie, nie jednostki.

Po dziesięciu minutach brnięcia przez chaszcze, wreszcie dostrzegła zarys jaskini. Teleportacja nie wchodziła w grę, a do dostąpienia zaszczytu wejścia do środka upoważniało wyłącznie zaklęcie wplecione w Mroczny Znak. W przypadku jego braku człowiek zostawał dosłownie rozrywany na strzępy.

Przekroczyła bariery, co nie należało do przyjemnych odczuć. Z końca różdżki wystrzeliło jasny promień, dokładnie oświetlający drogę. Starała się iść szybko, mimo że co chwilę była zmuszana do pochylenia głowy lub podniesienia wyżej stóp. Wreszcie dotarła do serca jaskini, gdzie zawsze odbywały się spotkania. Ku zaskoczeniu, zauważyła jedynie kontury dwóch postaci. Podeszła bliżej, po czym skłoniła się w stronę jednej z nich.

– Panie.

– Nareszcie, Darkness. Ile można czekać? – Skierował na nią różdżkę, a po ciele Samanthy przeszedł bolący dreszcz. Starała się jednak nie okazać słabości w postaci stęknięcia bądź wystąpienia grymasu na twarzy. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że wówczas tortura trwałaby dłużej.

– Przepraszam, panie.

Skłoniła głowę.

– Abraxasie, zdejmij maskę – rozkazał, a Śmierciożerca bez sprzeciwu wykonał jego polecenie. – Wraz z Samanthą dostaniecie specjalną misję. Wyjedziecie do Francji, gdzie będziecie w moim imieniu werbować naszych nowych przyjaciół.

Starszy Malfoy kiwnął głową, niezbyt zadowolony z tego planu. Nie uśmiechało mu się zostawianie urzędu w Ministerstwie na pastwę urzędasów ani dworu bez opieki. Odkąd jego żona została zabita przez Aurorów, poza nim w Malfoy Manor urzędowały jedynie skrzaty domowe. Nie wspominając, oczywiście, o Śmierciożercach zwołanych przez mistrza.

– Ile osób by cię zadowoliło, panie?

– Bez pięćdziesięciu nawet nie ważcie mi się pokazywać – oznajmił syczącym głosem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niebezpieczny uśmiech. – Potem teleportujecie się do Niemiec, Hiszpanii, Włoch oraz Belgii. Każde państwo to nowa pięćdziesiątka, rozumiemy się?

– Tak, panie.

Abraxas i Samantha bez zastrzeżeń przytaknęli.

– Do kiedy mamy czas? – spytała kobieta, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Zawsze byłem pobłażliwy w stosunku do przyjaciół, dlatego dam wam rok. Macie także wolną rękę do wyboru kandydatów. Im straszniejsze bestie, tym lepiej. Niech Dumbledore i jego Zakon zaczną się bać mojej potęgi. Zniszczę ich, nim zdążą zauważyć.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się gardłowo.

– Kiedy ruszamy?

– Jutro. Abraxasie – zwrócił się do Malfoya – zrobisz dla mnie jeszcze jedną rzecz. Ty, Samantho, odejdź już. O osiemnastej chcę was widzieć w sali balowej.

– Oczywiście, panie.

Darkness skłoniła się nisko i rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na swojego nowego kompana w misji, skierowała się do wyjścia. Nigdy osobiście nie poznała Malfoya, choć z opowieści innych Śmierciożerców wywnioskowała, że był wielką szychą Ministerstwa oraz prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Dziwił ją więc fakt wysłania go za granicę, według Samanthy Abraxas zdecydowanie bardziej był potrzebny na miejscu.

Kim jednak była, by sprzeciwiać się woli Czarnego Pana?

Dziewczynę najbardziej ciekawiła prawdziwa twarz Malfoya, którą z pewnością odkryje, a przebywanie z nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez rok zdecydowanie ułatwi sprawę. Ten starszy mężczyzna pod czterdziestkę wydawał się zamkniętą księgą, a ona uwielbiała czytać. Szczególnie Księgi Zakazane.

Liczyła na ujawnienie grzeszków Malfoya, wydanie go Czarnemu Panu i tym samym spełnienie marzenia. Pragnęła stać się najbardziej zaufaną, najlepszą oraz niepokonaną doradczynią mistrza.

Chciała... Nie, Samantha _musiała_ znaleźć się na miejscu Abraxasa.

Do osiągnięcia celu zamierzała iść dosłownie po trupach.

Z mściwym uśmieszkiem, który zagościł na ustach, teleportowała się prosto do swojej zapchlonej, zapleśniałej i śmierdzącej klitki na obrzeżach Londynu. Każdy normalny człowiek nie godziłby się na życie w takich warunkach, ona jednak doskonale się tam odnajdywała. Pasowała jak ulał.

Serce Samanthy również spleśniało.

OOO

Krążył od łazienki do łóżka i z powrotem, będąc kłębkiem nerwów. Prawie trzy dni zabrało mu zastanawianie się nad własnym losem oraz nad słowami Anne, które wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi okazały się prawdą. Regulus z całego serca żałował sposobu, w jaki postąpił z Dorcas, a poza tym chyba naprawdę miał dość kłótni z Syriuszem. Teraz, kiedy oboje znajdowali się w Gryffindorze, tracąc uznanie w oczach rodziny, mógł przestać wreszcie ślepo podążać za wartościami, które już od dawna przestały się dla niego liczyć. Powinien zacząć podejmować decyzje zgodne z jego przekonaniami.

Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się nad wyraz często. Regulus stał się ryzykantem, czego do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć. Zawsze podchodził do życia z dystansem i spokojem, a zrobienie kolejnego kroku wymagało czasochłonnego, dokładnego przemyślenia. Obracał się w towarzystwie, w którym złe postawienie stopy równało się z karą, dlatego Regulus nigdy nie mógł pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek błąd.

Westchnął, przetarłszy dłonią po twarzy.

Na szczęście w pokoju był sam. Potter nie wrócił jeszcze do Hogwartu, a jego braciszek z Lupinem gdzieś się szlajali. Z tego, co zdołał się zorientować, a raczej podsłuchać ich rozmowę, postanowili odwiedzić Hagrida. Podobno dostali reprymendę od jakiejś Wisborn, że olbrzym czuł się samotny, czy coś w tym stylu.

Na samo wspomnienie prychnął i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Chciałby poznać tę dziewczynę, która tak łatwo potrafiła postawić jego braciszka do pionu. Może by się z nią zakolegował i zdradziłaby mu parę swoich sekretów? Swoją drogą, Regulus nadal nie poznał przychylnego mu Gryfona, co powoli zaczynało wywoływać reakcje stresowe. Wmówił Czarnemu Panu plan Dumbledore'a, okazując się wspaniałym aktorem i doskonałym znawcą Oklumencji, ale jeżeli nie znajdzie kretyna, z którym zacznie spędzać wolny czas, plan ten spełznie na niczym. Owszem, mógłby stworzyć nowe wspomnienie, lecz zadanie to wymagało o wiele więcej pracy i trudu niż przerobienie tego prawdziwego.

A kim byłby, nie wybierając łatwiejszego sposobu?

Odkąd zamieszkał z Huncwotami, poznał też niektóre z ich tajemnic, które zamierzał wykorzystać do własnych celów. Bez skrępowania zaczął grzebać w rzeczach Lupina, a wyciągając zwitek starego, zniszczonego pergaminu, nie mógł powstrzymać wrednego uśmieszku.

– Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego – wypowiedział, dotykając różdżką mapy.

Pojawiły się na niej tak dobrze znane mu słowa. Olał je jednak, po czym rozpoczął szukanie nazwiska Dorcas. Znalazł ją szybko w swoim dormitorium, gdzie na szczęście przebywała sama.

– Koniec psot.

Odłożył pergamin na miejsce i wyszedł.

Przechodząc przez pokój wspólny, już żaden Gryfon nie zwracał na niego specjalnej uwagi, za co Regulus dziękował Merlinowi. Widząc, jak zmierzał do części sypialnianej dziewczyn, z pewnością albo by go tam nie puścili, albo ktoś zacząłby go śledzić, na co nie mógł pozwolić. Ostatnim, czego pragnął, było zauważenie przez obcego targających nim uczuć i pragnień.

Bez pukania wparował do środka.

– Co... Czego chcesz? – spytała groźnie Dorcas, mrużąc oczy. Regulus jednak dostrzegł niewielki krok w tył, jaki dała, co z pewnością świadczyło o lęku.

– Pogadać.

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – prychnęła. – Tacy, jak ty, nigdy gadają.

– Tacy jak ja?

– Tak, tacy jak ty. Wredni i tchórzliwi Ślizgoni.

Black roześmiał się niewesoło, podchodząc bliżej dziewczyny.

– Nie trafiłaś z osądem, a w każdym razie nie całkiem – dodał po namyśle. – Jestem Gryfonem – powtórzył słowa Anne sprzed paru dni. Dla lepszej efektywności pokazał godło Gryffindoru, widniejące na piersi jego szaty. – Tchórzem też nie jestem, przecież tu przyszedłem. Co się tyczy wredności... Cóż, za taki komplement powinienem raczej podziękować.

Dorcas milczała, zawzięcie wpatrując się w Regulusa.

Ciężko uwierzyć, że kiedyś pałała do niego cieplejszym uczuciem. Ba, że się zauroczyła. Dopiero teraz, jak tak stał z założonymi rękoma i wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, dostrzegła wręcz niebotyczne podobieństwo do Syriusza. Czy już wtedy Dorcas podobał się Łapa, że postanowiła zadowolić się podróbką?

– Po co tak naprawdę tutaj przylazłeś, Black?

– Już mówiłem. Chcę pogadać – westchnął przeciągle.

– Niby o czym?

– O nas.

Dorcas wybałuszyła oczy zdumiona. Czy ona się przypadkiem nie przesłyszała? Chłopak, przez którego wypłakała wiele nocy i zaczęła się samookaleczać, przyszedł, by porozmawiać o nich?

– Chyba żartujesz, Black. Nie ma i nigdy nie było żadnych nas – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, czerwieniejąc na policzkach ze złości.

– A co się stało z nazywaniem mnie swoim kochaniem, hm?

Regulus próbował zażartować w celu złagodzenia sytuacji, ale chyba nie do końca mu wyszło. Dorcas zamiast parsknąć śmiechem, zagotowała się jeszcze mocniej. Teraz wręcz kipiała ze złości.

– Bawią cię moje uczucia, Black?!

– Nie.

Nie wiedział, co dalej powiedzieć. Na jego nieszczęście dziewczyna wykorzystała moment i chwilę później stała już przy drzwiach. Próbowała uciec, na co Regulus nie mógł pozwolić. Zrobił więc pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Chwycił Dorcas za łokieć i szarpnął mocno, skutkiem czego upadła na czyjeś łóżko.

– Co chcesz mi zrobić? – spytała, a w jej głosie pojawiło się jawne przerażenie.

– Nic, naprawdę. Przyszedłem, bo chciałem ci coś powiedzieć.

Podszedł parę kroków bliżej, stając tuż nad leżącą na łóżku dziewczyną. Patrząc tak na nią, przestraszoną i prawie płaczącą, doszło do Regulusa, że chyba coś sknocił. Nie tak powinna wyglądać przepraszająca rozmowa. Zamyślił się na moment, pragnąc jakoś naprostować sytuację.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a sam Regulus poczuł ból w plecach. Został odepchnięty niemalże na drugi koniec pokoju i całą siłą woli powstrzymał ciało przed upadkiem. Z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w Syriusza, na twarzy którego widniała istna furia. Do ręki chwycił różdżkę, a jej koniec wycelował w brata.

– Co tu robisz?! – syknął, a nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi, dodał: – Gadaj!

– Chciałem porozmawiać.

Regulus niemalże westchnął. Nie pamiętał, ile razy już to dzisiaj powtórzył.

– Torturując moją dziewczynę?!

– Ja pierdolę – warknął. – Nie torturowałem jej. Po prostu za mocno szarpnąłem i...

Syriusz nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania. Kiedy usłyszał, że Regulus tknął Dorcas, stracił nad sobą panowanie. Mógł powalić go jednym zaklęciem, ale w tej chwili wręcz pragnął przywalić bratu w mordę. Chciał zobaczyć krew i poczuć, jak rozkwasza jego twarz. Tym razem Regulus nie dał się zaskoczyć. W pełni opanowany wyczarował przed sobą tarczę, która skutecznie zatrzymała brata przed atakiem. Syriusz odbił się od zaklęcia. Nie tracił jednak czasu, bo wkrótce i on dzierżył różdżkę w dłoni. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, czekając na pierwszy ruch.

Ku zdziwieniu, pomiędzy braćmi pojawiła się Dorcas, powstrzymując nadchodzącą bójkę. Na podbiciu oczu z pewnością by się nie skończyło, a dziewczynie nie uśmiechało się później sprzątać w dormitorium i tłumaczyć Lily i Anne, dlaczego ich rzeczy zostały, nie daj Merlinie, połamane.

– Natychmiast przestańcie!

– Czy on cię skrzywdził, Dor? – wycedził Syriusz, nadal wściekle lustrując brata wzrokiem.

– Właściwie nie. To ja wpadłam w panikę – zamyśliła się, po czym dodała: – Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale... Mów, Black.

Regulus opuścił różdżkę jako pierwszy, czym zaskoczył nie tylko siebie. Kiedyś takie posunięcie mogłoby kosztować go nawet życie, a teraz? Dlaczego zachował się tak nierozważnie? Syriusz przygryzł wargę, ale wreszcie również skapitulował, idąc w ślady brata.

– Słuchaj, Meadows, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Rozumiem też twój stosunek do mnie i nie potępiam cię. Moje zachowanie było karygodne, a granie na twoich uczuciach, jak to stwierdziłaś, niesprawiedliwe. Przyszedłem tu w jednym celu, by cię przeprosić. Za wtedy.

W dormitorium zaległa grobowa cisza.

Syriusz stał z lekko uchylonymi ustami, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Dorcas zmarszczyła czoło i jednocześnie szukała w byłym Ślizgonie choćby małej oznaki kłamstwa. Niczego takiego jednak się nie dopatrzyła, dlatego wreszcie bardzo powoli kiwnęła głową. Może robiła błąd, przyjmując przeprosiny, lecz czy nie o to chodziło w życiu? By wybaczać? W końcu każdy człowiek popełniał błędy, a sztuką było poznanie się na nich i żal?

– Okej – powiedziała.

Regulus niespodziewanie poczuł się lżejszy, jakby jeden z ciężarów, które nosił, magicznie zniknął. Nie uśmiechnął się, nie podał ręki ani nie zrobił żadnej normalnej rzeczy. Po prostu potaknął, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i skierował się do drzwi. Nic tu po nim, skoro misja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem.

– Co?! Naprawdę mu uwierzyłaś?! – krzyknął Syriusz, kiedy drzwi za bratem się zamknęły. – Czyś ty do końca powariowała? Przecież to Śmierciożerca, ma Mroczny Znak i pewnie zrobił to, by zdobyć nasze zaufanie! On chce nas szpiegować, donosić Voldemortowi, zniszczyć nas, zabić! Mówię ci, takim jak on się z zasady nie wierzy! A ty jeszcze przyjęłaś jego nic niewarte przeprosiny?! Zdurniałaś? A może jeszcze coś czujesz do tego gnoja, Dorcas, co?! Przyznaj się!

– Skończyłeś?

Syriusz odmruknął coś pod nosem, ale Regulusowi nie dane było już nic podsłuchać. Cały w nerwach wrócił do swojego dormitorium, zastanawiając się nad słowami brata. A szczególnie nad jednym zdaniem, tym dotyczącym Mrocznego Znaku. Skąd Syriusz, do cholery, wiedział?

Nagle przed oczami Regulusa pojawiła się postać Anne.

To z pewnością blondynka rozpowiedziała wszystkim o Znaku widniejącym na jego prawym przedramieniu. Regulus wiedział, że takim jak ona, przebrzydłym Gryfonom, nie można zaufać! Nie spodziewał się jednak, że zdrada dziewczyny aż tak bardzo go zirytuje i... zaboli.

Postanowił rozmówić się z Anne w najbliższych dniach w celu dokładnego zobrazowania, że z Regulusem Blackiem się nie zadziera.

O, tak, już on powie _tej_ blondynce parę rzeczy do słuchu.

OOO

Miało to miejsce w ostatnią niedzielę października.

Dni robiły się coraz krótsze i zimniejsze, skutkiem czego większość Hogwartczyków wyciągnęła już z kufrów od dawna nieużywane szaliki. Liście powoli spadały z drzew, pozostawiając obraz bezuczuciowych, samotnych gałęzi. Jesienna pora idealnie pasowała do aktualnych wydarzeń, toczących się w świecie czarodziejów. Voldemort zyskiwał większe grono popleczników, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu napadając na wioski mugoli i zabijając setki niewinnych osób. Ministerstwo Magii przestało mieć autorytet, nie ciesząc się już zaufaniem, a każda z podjętych decyzji wywoływała wiele oszczerstw w stosunku do urzędników. Sam Minister został poddany działaniu Veritaserum, by dowieść własnej niewinności. Nie okazał się Śmierciożercą, choć parę innych osób zajmujących poważne stanowiska nie miało takiego szczęścia, tkwiąc teraz bezczynnie w Azkabanie i starając się nie zwariować.

Skupiwszy się jednak na Hogwarcie, jedynym bezpiecznym miejscu, można dostrzec trójkę przyjaciół nie do końca świadomych problemów poza murami szkoły i podążających wzdłuż korytarza na drugim piętrze. Rozmawiali radosnym tonem, śmiejąc się i żartując. Wracali z biblioteki prosto na obiad do Wielkiej Sali. Choć właściwie to Lissie i Lily stamtąd wracały, Syriusz spotkał dziewczyny po drodze.

– ...serio, nie patrzcie na mnie jak na kretyna – mówił Łapa, pokrótce streszczając przyjaciółkom sytuację sprzed paru dni.

– Regulus przeprosił Dorcas?

Lissie musiała jeszcze raz powtórzyć słowa Syriusza, aby dotarły do jej świadomości. Zmarszczyła czoło pełna konsternacji.

– No, tak.

– Uwierzyła mu? – wtrąciła się Lily. – Tak po prostu?

– Znaczy z tego, co mi Dora powiedziała, to z początku myślała, że czegoś od niej chce. Ale podobno był naprawdę zdeterminowany.

– A może on to zrobił specjalnie. No, wiecie – dodała Lissie – żeby uśpić naszą czujność.

– Kto go tam wie...

– To twój brat, Łapciu.

– Jak zawsze spostrzegawcza – wyszczerzył się do Lily, która prychnęła oburzona.

– Daruj sobie. Chodzi mi o to, że skoro jesteście z Regulusem rodziną, to może powinieneś się do niego zbliżyć. Znasz go, a w każdym razie na tyle, by zauważyć, czy coś kombinuje. Jak to było? Trzymaj przyjaciół blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej?

Syriusz odetchnął głośno.

– Możesz mieć rację, Lilka, ale... Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty się z nim kumplować. Przypomina mi o tym, od czego zawsze chciałem uciec.

– Wiemy, Łapa – potaknęła Roshid i położyła rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Ale jak nie ty, to nikt. Wystarczy, że z nim parę razy pogadasz. No i przestaniesz zabijać go wzrokiem, kiedy tylko pojawi się na horyzoncie.

Lily roześmiała się pod nosem, ale raptownie zamilkła. Stanęła jak wryta, widząc przed sobą sylwetkę Jamesa. Chłopak szedł spokojnym krokiem, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Kompletnie nie wyglądał na osobę, która tydzień temu straciła matkę. Dziewczyna, niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się biegiem w stronę przyjaciela i chwilę później już tkwiła w jego ramionach, przytulając Jima z całej siły.

– Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś! – pisnęła cicho, podnosząc głowę i patrząc wprost w zaskoczone, orzechowe tęczówki, których brak odczuła zbyt intensywnie. – Tęskniłam.

– Evans, bo jeszcze się zarumienię.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło tą dziwną odzywką, ale nic więcej nie dodała. Słysząc głośne chrząknięcie za plecami, zaczerwieniła się mocno i odeszła parę kroków w tył. Syriusz już zajął jej miejsce, klepiąc przyjaciela po plecach. Lissie za to uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Lily i puściła jej oczko.

– No co? – spytała po zmarszczeniu czoła.

– Nic.

Chociaż dla Lissie to „nic" mijało się z prawdą.

– Cześć, Jim. – Uśmiechnęła się Roshid i również przytuliła chłopaka. – Fajnie, że wróciłeś. Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze, a jak mam się czuć? Chociaż właściwie objadłem się jak świnia.

– To kiedy dokładnie wróciłeś? – zapytała Lily.

– Jakieś trzy godziny temu? Byłem jeszcze u Hagrida. Podsunął mi świetny pomysł na dowcip, Łapciu – dodał, uśmiechając się szeroko do Syriusza. Zdziwiony Black jedynie potaknął głową.

– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby od razu do nas przyjść? Martwiliśmy się, Jim.

– Daj spokój, Evans. Od kiedy się mną przejmujesz? – prychnął w odpowiedzi.

Zarówno Lissie, Syriusz jak i Lily popatrzyli po sobie w totalnym osłupieniu.

– O co ci chodzi, James? Zachowujesz się... dziwnie.

– Zawsze się tak zachowuję – odparł niewzruszony, po czym zaczął się rozglądać wokół. Przechodziła obok jakaś Krukonka, więc puścił do niej oczko i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Gdzie Lunatyk? Musi mi pomóc w ulepszeniu pewnego zaklęcia. Łapciu, mówię ci, McGonagall się wkurzy i będzie taka czerwona jak włosy Evans!

James roześmiał się głośno, co bardzo zirytowało Lily.

– Przestań – warknęła. – Rozumiem, że rozpaczasz i jesteś w żałobie, ale to nie...

– Czy według ciebie tak wygląda rozpacz?

Potter machnął ręką, a w celu wzmocnienia efektu uśmiechnął się jak najszerzej potrafił.

– Co ci się stało? Zaczynam się martwić, Jim... Możemy porozmawiać gdzieś na osobności?

– Jasne, że tak. Chociaż zamiast rozmawiania lepiej zająć się czymś innym. – Poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, na co Lily zarumieniła się niczym dojrzała piwonia. – Od zawsze wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz.

– Wcale na ciebie nie lecę, Potter!

– Możesz zaprzeczać, ale i tak oboje znamy prawdę. To co? – dodał. – Umówisz się ze mną teraz, Evans, czy dalej chcesz grać niedostępną? Takie niegrzeczne kotki podobno wróciły do mody.

Lily wybałuszyła oczy, mocno się wściekając.

– Nie mam ochoty z tobą dłużej rozmawiać, James. Porozmawiamy, jak przestaniesz zachowywać się jak palant. Teraz nie mam do ciebie siły. Widzimy się później – zwróciła się do Lissie i Syriusza, po czym ruszyła w przeciwną stronę. Już prawie zniknęła za rogiem, kiedy dobiegł do niej krzyk Jamesa:

– Tak, masz rację, Evans, lepiej wracaj do swojego Smitha! Zacznie się chłopak martwić! A tak przy okazji, bzykaliście się już czy nadal czekacie na odpowiedni moment?!

Lily niemalże opadła z siły. Odwróciła się na pięcie, a widząc radość na twarzy Jamesa, poczuła wszechogarniający smutek. Ledwo powstrzymała cisnące się do oczu łzy. Jak on mógł powiedzieć coś takiego? I to przy Syriuszu, Lissie i paru innych osobach, kręcących się po korytarzu?

– Chrzań się, Potter!

Zniknęła z widoku, a potem pędem pobiegła do dormitorium. Naprawdę nie chciała płakać, ale James bardzo ją zranił. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego zachowywał się jak kretyn. Czy śmierć pani Potter aż tak bardzo go zmieniła? Postanowił schować uczucia i na powrót stać się sobą sprzed paru lat, kiedy to w głowie miał jedynie pustkę?

Lissie chciała od razu pobiec za przyjaciółką, ale zaniechała. W tej chwili Lily na pewno wolałaby być sama. Podeszła więc do Jamesa i niemalże wysyczała mu w twarz:

– Ale z ciebie dupek.

– Stary, naprawdę przesadziłeś – dodał Syriusz, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Lissie został z przyjacielem. – Lepiej powiedz o tym kawale...

James wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nie przejmując się swoim wrednym zachowaniem, po czym bez wahania zaczął opowiadać Łapie o pomyśle na nowy kawał. Miał nieprzemożoną ochotę na rozrywkę, a przecież nikt nie znał się na zabawie lepiej od Huncwota.

Nadszedł najwyższy czas na ucieczkę od uczuć, sprawiających wyłącznie ból i udrękę.


	44. 42

**42\. Bezwarunkowe odruchy mówią więcej niż celowe zachowanie stara się ukryć**

~ Smurf007

Nie znał Anne długo, dlaczego więc myśl o nadużyciu zaufania nie dawała mu spokoju, ciągle krążąc po głowie? Regulus z założenia nie powierzał ludziom sekretów, co było rozważnym i logicznym posunięciem, dzięki któremu nadal żył. Nauczył się tego od ojca, który kiedyś, dawno temu, przyszedł do jego pokoju i wręcz kazał udawać człowieka obojętnego, a nawet kompletnie pozbawionego emocji. Regulus miał wtedy może osiem lat, lecz doskonale pamiętał srogi wzrok Oriona. Zapytał wtedy ojca, czy odbył też taką rozmowę z drugim synem.

– Syriusz już przepadł – odrzekł jedynie Orion i wrócił do bawialni.

Regulus długo zastanawiał się nad sensem słów ojca, ale dopiero teraz potrafił je zrozumieć. Syriusz wcale nie przepadł, on, jako jedyny z rodziny, się uratował... Takie zdanie od niedawna miał o bracie, czego strasznie mu zazdrościł. Jak nigdy pragnął, aby samemu się uratować, a jedyną nadzieją, jaka mu pozostała, był Dumbledore. Nadal chodził na tajne spotkania z dyrektorem, na których uczył się Oklumencji, omawiali również plany Czarnego Pana oraz sposób zachowania w towarzystwie Śmierciożerców. Regulus stawał się coraz pewniejszy i bardziej otwarty w stosunku do Dumbledore'a, któremu chyba zaczynał ufać...

Myśli Blacka raptownie zmieniły bieg na widok pogrążonej w lekturze Anne.

Znów poczuł się oszukany, co strasznie go zirytowało. Mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej szczękę i przybrawszy obojętną pozę, ruszył w stronę _tej_ blondynki. Siedziała skulona na posadzce, opierając się o ścianę, a nosem niemalże dotykała książkę. Wyglądała na skupioną, bo co jakiś czas śmiesznie marszczyła czoło i przygryzała wargę.

Regulus przyglądał się jej chwilę, nim zdecydował się odezwać.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taką paplą.

– C-co? – Anne niespodziewanie wyrwana z innego świata, zrobiła zaskoczoną minę. Z konsternacją wpatrywała się w chłopaka, dopiero po paru sekundkach odzyskując rezon. – Regulus.

– Podobno moja tajemnica była u ciebie bezpieczna.

– Mówisz o... Aha.

Potaknęła, od razu przyswajając fakty. Powoli zamknęła książkę i wstała na nogi, czując się nieco niepewnie, kiedy Black patrzył na nią z góry. Teraz nadal była nieswoja, ale przynajmniej zmniejszyła dystans. Mogła udawać pewniejszą, patrząc mu w oczy.

– Czyli przyznajesz, że się wygadałaś? Wiedziałem, ze Gryfonom z zasady się nie ufa – prychnął. – Chociaż raczej nie uwierzyłem w twoją nic niewartą obietnicę. Wiedziałem, że w końcu ktoś się dowie.

– Raczej?

– Nie łap mnie za słówka, _Anne_.

– Daj spokój. – Ku zdziwieniu Regulusa, blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nikomu nic nie powiedziałam, przecież obiecałam. A mnie można wierzyć.

Kiedy chłopak milczał, wzruszyła ramionami i rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru. Regulus bez namysłu zrównał z nią krok, czym zaskoczył nie tylko siebie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego aż tak bardzo chciał podtrzymać tę konwersację.

– Kłamiesz. Mój braciszek doskonale wiedział o tym, że mam... tatuaż.

– W takim razie Łapa sam musiał do tego dojść. Ja nic nikomu nie powiedziałam. – Przystanęła i spojrzała Blackowi prosto w twarz. – Naprawdę, Regulusie.

Jakoś nie potrafił uwierzyć w słowa blondynki.

– Okej, jak chcesz – westchnęła głośno Anne, ponownie ruszając do przodu. – Zawsze możesz zapytać się samego Syriusza, skąd wiedział. Nie, żebym cię do czegoś namawiała...

– Bierzesz mnie pod włos.

– Co?

– Jesteś sprytna. Na pewno Tiara przydzieliła cię do dobrego domu? – zapytał Regulus, marszcząc czoło. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie utnę sobie pogawędki z braciszkiem.

– Dlaczego? O ile pamiętam, mieliście się pogodzić?

Regulus uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Niczego takiego nie mówiłem – zdenerwował się. – To ty podczas naszej pierwszej rozmowy ubzdurałaś sobie, że niby chciałem pogodzić się z moim piekielnym bratem.

– Drugiej.

– Co? – zdziwił się.

– Podczas drugiej rozmowy.

– Nie łap mnie za słówka, _Anne_. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Regulus coraz mocniej się irytował, czego nie można było powiedzieć o blondynce. Wyglądała na szczerze zadowoloną, jakby denerwowanie go sprawiało przyjemność. – W każdym razie nie chciałem się z nim pogodzić!

– Nie chciałeś? Czyli teraz chcesz?

Regulus przystanął nagle. Wyglądał, jakby dostał obuchem prosto w twarz, na którą wpełzł grymas złości. Wcześniej podsumował ich rozmowę jako miłą, teraz wcale tak nie myślał. Gadanie z Anne w ogóle nie było miłe, tylko strasznie wkurzające, irytujące i bezsensowne. Co chwilę łapała go za słówka i poprawiała, co doprowadzało Regulusa do szewskiej pasji.

Szczególnie, że często dziewczyna miała rację...

Pragnął odpowiedzieć coś przykrego, co zapadłoby blondynce w pamięć, ale zanim zdążył się zastanowić, zza rogu korytarza wyłonili się uśmiechnięty James Potter, Lily Evans cała czerwona na twarzy i jego braciszek, który ewidentnie wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Mimowolnie zatrzymali się z Anne, przysłuchując rozmowie tamtej trójki.

– Evans, no, nie daj się prosić – mówił prześmiewczo Potter, puszczając jednocześnie oczko. – Myślałem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy?

– Niczego sobie nie wyjaśniliśmy, ty rozczochrany gumochłonie – warknęła, nagle zatrzymując się. Wpatrywała się w twarz Jamesa z wyraźną złością i niedowierzaniem. – Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota, Jim. Porozmawiajmy.

– Przecież rozmawiamy, Evans.

Lily westchnęła głośno. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co wstąpiło w jej przyjaciela. Od przyjazdu z domu zachowywał się jak gówniarz, jak kiedyś, kiedy robienie kawałów i dręczenie Severusa znajdowało się na porządku dziennym. Teraz nadeszły zbyt mroczne oraz niepewne czasy, by pozwalać sobie na coś tak irracjonalnego. Najgorsze, że nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. Wiedziała, że zmiana bezpośrednio wiązała się ze śmiercią pani Dorei, ale dlaczego? Co James zyskiwał poprzez głupie docinki i obrażanie?

– Syriuszu, ty z nim pogadaj! Ja już nie mam siły – pożaliła się Lily, machnąwszy ręką i zerknąwszy na Łapę. Chłopak jednak opuścił głowę, jakby udawał głuchego. – No, świetnie! Dziękuję bardzo!

– Evans, przestań się tak złościć, bo zaraz nie odróżnimy włosów od twarzy.

James zaczął rechotać, obrażając Lily, lecz Syriusz nie zaoponował. Nie chciał się wtrącać i stawać pomiędzy nimi, choć wiedział, że jego przyjaciel przesadzał.

– Przestań ciągle wytykać mi moją rudość. To już się robi nudne, Potter.

– To już nie Jim?

– Kiedyś miałam przyjaciela Jima, ale chyba postanowił zniknąć. Pamiętaj, jeżeli dłużej będziesz się tak zachowywał, Jim może już nie wrócić.

Zabrzmiało groźnie, lecz Potter ewidentnie się nie przejął. Co więcej, roześmiał się głośniej i klepnął Syriusza po plecach.

– Takie głupoty możesz gadać swojemu chłoptasiowi, nie mi, Evans. A tak swoją drogą, to gdzie on jest? Kłótnia małżeńska? Nadal jest obrażony, że nie chcesz mu się oddać? Właściwie nie dziwię ci się, Evans, kto by chciał bzykać się ze Smithem? Może tak naprawdę czekasz na kogoś innego? Może na mnie? Co ty na to, żeby pójść gdzieś i to sprawdzić, hm?

James poruszał sugestywnie brwiami.

Lily spojrzała wymownie na Syriusza, ale dostrzegłszy jego bezczynność, jeszcze mocniej się zirytowała. Poczuła wzbierające się łzy i pociągając nosem, szybkim krokiem odeszła w stronę pokoju wspólnego.

– Widzisz, Łapciu, tak się flirtuje z kobietami – parsknął James.

Wbrew ogólnemu zdziwieniu Regulus zaczął powoli klaskać, podchodząc bliżej do chłopaków.

– Bardzo ładnie zagrane, Potter. Ty to wiesz, jak sprawić, by dziewczyna cię znienawidziła – pochwalił ironicznie, nadal bijąc brawo.

– Pieprz się, Black.

– Chętnie, bo mam z kim – roześmiał się nieszczerze – w porównaniu z tobą. Wiesz, te gadki z pewnością nie pomogą zdobyć ci Evans... Już nie wspominając o czymś więcej.

James zmrużył groźnie oczy, stając twarzą w twarz z byłym Ślizgonem.

– Powtórzę ostatni raz, Black. Pieprz się – niemalże wysyczał.

– Oczywiście, Potter. Swoją drogą, interesujący jest twój sposób zdobywania. Streszczę ci, jak ja go widzę, dobrze? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, mówił dalej: – Najpierw wyzywasz dziewczynę, żeby dowiedziała się, że ci zależy. Potem wywołujesz płacz, a na końcu na pewno poleci wprost w twoje ramiona. Czy Evans już finiszuje, czy nadal znajduje się w punkcie drugim? Bo to, że teraz ryczy, jest tak pewne, jak to, że jesteś idiotą.

Regulus znów się tubalnie roześmiał, skutkiem czego jeszcze mocniej zdenerwował Pottera. James, jakby w amoku, rzucił się na niego i przywalił Blackowi prosto w nos, z którego buchnęła krew. Regulus chciał kontratakować, lecz między nimi stanął Syriusz.

– Przestańcie!

– Łapciu, nie przestańcie, tylko mi pomóż – warknął James, próbując ominąć kumpla. – Słyszałeś przecież, co ta gnida powiedziała.

Regulus już szykował się na kolejny cios, który ku zaskoczeniu się nie pojawił.

– Nie wierzę, że to powiem, Rogaty, ale chyba on ma rację – niemalże westchnął Syriusz, pokazując głową na brata. – Powinienem cię powstrzymać wcześniej. Lilka nie zasługuje na takie słowa... Ona...

– I ty przeciwko mnie?! Zajebisty z ciebie przyjaciel! – krzyknął James, po czym bez dalszego słowa zbiegł na dół po schodach.

Syriusz jedynie westchnął, po czym podszedł do zszokowanej Anne i łapiąc ją pod ramię, zaczął ciągnąć wprost do pokoju wspólnego. Regulus zaklęciem zatamował krwawienie oraz nastawił sobie złamany nos. Odwrócił się również z zamiarem odejścia, lecz przyszpiliło go spojrzenie blondynki patrzącej na niego przez ramię. Gdy jednak Anne posłała w stronę Regulusa delikatny uśmiech, kompletnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Skołowany stał na korytarzu dobre parę minut.

OOO

Kolejne tygodnie dla niektórych Hogwartczyków minęły jak jeden dzień, zaś dla innych niemiłosiernie się ciągnęły. Lily zdecydowanie należała do tej drugiej grupy. Przez to, że James nadal zachowywał się jak kompletny idiota, dziewczyna całkiem straciła jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru, o ochocie na cokolwiek nie wspominając. Krążyła po zamku niczym duch, pojawiając się jedynie na zajęciach i posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali. Przez resztę czasu siedziała albo zamknięta w dormitorium, albo w bibliotece.

Wiele nocy zajęło Lily rozmyślanie na temat dziwnego zachowania przyjaciela. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić ani jak mu pomóc. Syriusz i Remus także załamywali ręce, choć ciągle liczyli na poprawę.

Olśniło ją dopiero dzisiaj, dlatego postanowiła wreszcie wyściubić nos poza pokój wspólny. Przemierzała korytarz u boku Dorcas, rozmawiając o nadchodzącym eseju na transmutację. Tak, jak Lily się spodziewała, chwilę później przed nimi pojawił się James wraz z Syriuszem, nieopuszczającym go na krok.

– O, Evans, dawno cię nie widziałem. Przestaliście się wreszcie migdalić ze Smithem i postanowiłaś wyjść do normalnych ludzi?

Lily zwalczyła chęć odparowania wrednego komentarza, gryząc się w język.

– Cześć, James. Ciebie też miło widzieć – przywitała się, udając radosną. – Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, Patrick i ja postanowiliśmy od siebie odpocząć. Zerwaliśmy.

James ewidentnie zaskoczony przystanął.

– Nareszcie zrozumiałaś, że lecisz tylko na mnie?

– Tak.

Pomiędzy przyjaciółmi zaległa kompletna cisza. Lily hardo wpatrywała się w zaszokowaną twarz Jamesa, doskonale wiedząc już, jak go uratować.

– Co?

– Słyszałeś, James – westchnęła, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, ruszyła do przodu, ciągnąc za sobą osłupiałą przyjaciółkę.

– Czekaj, Evans... Czy to znaczy, że... Umówisz się ze mną?

– Tak – odpowiedziała opanowana, choć w głębi wręcz gotowała się z nadmiaru emocji.

– A-ale dlaczego?

James przejechał dłonią po włosach, czochrając je jeszcze bardziej. Lily, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przyjaciel zaczynał się coraz mocniej denerwować, całkiem nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania. Właśnie o to Lily chodziło, o wzbudzenie w Jamesie wręcz skrajnych uczuć, a niepewność pomieszana z zainteresowaniem zdecydowanie do nich należały.

– Co dlaczego? Dlaczego się z tobą umówię?

– No tak... Przecież...

– Jesteś wredny, ciągle mnie obrażasz i kpisz? – dodała lekko mściwie.

– Cóż, tak. Evans, jeżeli coś kombinujesz, to...

– Okej. Nie, to nie – parsknęła i olewając Jamesa, zwróciła się do Dorcas: – Chodź na obiad, strasznie zgłodniałam.

Dora pokiwała niepewnie głową i w milczeniu podążyła za przyjaciółką. Wiedziała, że Lily coś knuła, ale nie miała pojęcia co. Bo chyba nie leciała na serio na Pottera, prawda?

– Ej, Ev... Lily, czekaj! – poprawił się natychmiast James, podbiegając do dziewczyny. – Tylko żartowałem! A więc... Dzisiaj o osiemnastej? W Pokoju Życzeń?

– Jasne.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

– Serio?

– Jak zapytasz jeszcze raz, to się rozmyślę – westchnęła przeciągle, a James szybko pokręcił głową. Uśmiechnęła się więc lekko wymuszenie i ruszyła przed siebie, czując się dziwnie szczęśliwą. Zanim całkowicie zniknęła za rogiem, usłyszała jeszcze słowa Syriusza:

– Nareszcie, nie, stary? Ej, zbladłeś. Dobrze się czujesz?

– Niedobrze mi, Łapciu.

Lily próbowała powstrzymać śmiech. Jej radość jednak trwała zaledwie chwilę, bo po uzmysłowieniu sobie własnej decyzji, poczuła przeogromny stres. Dorcas starała się ją zagadać, wyciągnąć coś, ale rudowłosa usilnie milczała. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć we własną decyzję, ale nie mogła się poddać, nie teraz. Poprawienie zachowania Jamesa zależało wyłącznie od Lily, która na szczęście miała plan.

O umówionej godzinie Lily bez pukania weszła do Pokoju Życzeń. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu, które wyglądało przepięknie. Sufit został zamieniony w niebo, na którym mieniły się gwiazdy, a podłoga przypominała teraz bardziej polanę niż pomieszczenie Hogwartu. Gdyby tak miała wyglądać ich prawdziwa randka, Lily z pewnością czułaby się oczarowana. Teraz jednak zaczęła się mocniej denerwować, szczególnie postanawiając zburzyć ten piękny widok. Kątem oka zerknęła jeszcze na podążającego w jej kierunku Jamesa. Wyglądał na przeraźliwie zdenerwowanego, co poskutkowało pojawieniem się u dziewczyny wyrzutów sumienia.

Przymknęła oczy, a po ich otwarciu Pokój Życzeń zamienił się w salon łudząco przypominający pokój wspólny Gryfonów. James uniósł brwi, stając tuż przed Lily.

– Nie podobało ci się? – zdziwił się, jednocześnie wręczając jej bukiet kwiatów i czekoladki. – Proszę, to dla ciebie.

– Dziękuję.

Lily przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, przyjmując podarki.

– Nie mogłem się zdecydować czy kwiaty, czy słodycze – wytłumaczył, wzruszając ramionami. Podrapał się po policzku, co świadczyło o poczuciu niepewności.

– Kiedyś twój tata opowiadał mi – zaczęła, przygryzając wargę i z uporem wpatrując się w przyjaciela – o podobnej sytuacji. Przepraszał twoją mamę i też nie wiedział, co wolała. Podobno skończyło się tym, że pani Dorea kwiatami zdzieliła go po głowie, ale czekoladki zjedli wspólnie.

Przez twarz Jamesa przebiegł ledwo widoczny grymas.

– Aha. Może usiądziemy, Lily? – zaproponował, pokazując na kanapę. – Nie rozumiem, co ci się nie podobało w poprzednim wystroju, ale okej.

– Wszystko mi się podobało. Było pięknie, Jim.

– To dlaczego go zmieniłaś? – zdziwił się.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Usiadła na kanapie, poklepała miejsce obok, które bez wahania zajął James. Atmosfera zaczynała gęstnieć, co właściwie nigdy nie zdarzało się między tą dwójką.

– Ładnie wyglądasz.

– Dzięki, Jim. Ty też nienajgorzej. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, lustrując wzrokiem koszulę chłopaka. Złapała w palce swoją zieloną bluzeczkę i powiedziała: – Wiesz, że dostałam ją od twojej mamy? Pani Dorea zawsze miała gust.

James zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

– W ogóle śmieszna historia – mówiła dalej – z tą bluzką. Pamiętam to, jakby było wczoraj. W wakacje, kiedy postanowiłeś iść gdzieś ze swoim tatą, my z twoją mamą poszłyśmy na zakupy. I to nie byle gdzie, ale do mugolskiego centrum handlowego – parsknęła śmiechem Evans. – Gdybyś tylko zobaczył minę pani Dorei! Była zachwycona, widząc tyle sklepów z ubraniami naraz.

– Tak – odchrząknął. – To bardzo ciekawe. Masz ochotę na coś do picia?

– W sumie napiłabym się herbaty.

Nie musieli długo czekać, by na stoliku przed nimi pojawiły się dwie filiżanki z parującym wrzątkiem i pudełkiem saszetek obok. James wziął pierwszą lepszą, za to Lily chwilę się zastanawiała.

– Poziomkowa. Ulubiona twojej mamy, pamiętasz?

– Czy możesz przestać? – warknął nagle James, na twarzy którego pojawiła się złość.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi?

– Nie udawaj głupiej. Ciągle gadasz o mamie, a ja nie chcę tego słuchać. Mamy się przecież dobrze bawić... To nasza pierwsza randka, do cholery jasnej! Wiesz, ile na to czekałem?! – James coraz bardziej podnosił głos, a jego oddech spłycił się.

Lily westchnęła przeciągle.

– Dobrze się bawię, Jim.

– A ja nie – prychnął – dlatego zacznij zachowywać się normalnie.

– Wiesz, że twoja mama słowo nienormalnie odbierała jako oryginalnie?

James nagle zerwał się na równe nogi. W jego oczach panowała istna furia pełna najróżniejszych emocji. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści i ze wściekłością wpatrywał się w Lily, która odetchnęła z niemałą ulgą. Wreszcie wzbudziła w przyjacielu jakiekolwiek uczucia.

– Przestań!

– Tego dnia, kiedy twoja mama umarła... – Przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Wiesz, co mi powiedziała? Poprosiła, abym się wami zaopiekowała. Tobą i twoim tatą, Jim.

Jamesowi dosłownie opadły ręce. Popatrzył na Lily wzrokiem pełnym bólu i rozpaczy.

– To dlatego zgodziłaś się na randkę ze mną? Bo moja mama ci kazała? – spytał trzęsącym się głosem, więc odchrząknął. – Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Odwołuję prośbę mamy, nie musisz się więcej tak poświęcać, Lily.

– Daj spokój, Jim. Nie o to mi chodzi.

– A o co? Ciągle o niej gadasz! Myślisz, że chcę tego słuchać?!

– Tak, James, chcesz. Siadaj – rozkazała. Chwilę trwało nim James przetrawił jej słowa. Usiadł obok, westchnąwszy głośno. – Wiem, że strata rodzica boli. Sama przez to przechodziłam, więc naprawdę rozumiem. Wtedy wy pomogliście mi, teraz moja kolej, Jim. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się katujesz. Zachowujesz się jak kompletny kretyn. Myślisz, że twoja mama byłaby z tego powodu szczęśliwa?

– Nie – odparł cicho Potter, uporczywie wpatrując się we własne dłonie.

– No, właśnie. Czas więc uświadomić sobie tę stratę i się z nią pogodzić, Jim.

– J-ja... Okej, rozumiem, teraz możesz iść i nie męczyć się dalej w moim towarzystwie.

Lily otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Bez namysłu złapała w dłonie twarz przyjaciela, przez co patrzyli sobie nawzajem w oczy.

– Jim, gdyby mi na tobie nie zależało, nie próbowałabym ci pomóc. Przepraszam, ale muszę to tak powiedzieć: twoja mama umarła.

– Przecież wiem...

– Nie, James. Twoja mama umarła. Już nie wróci. Musisz w pełni zrozumieć te słowa – wytłumaczyła, po czym dodała jeszcze dosadniej: – Dorea Potter umarła. Jim, twoja mama nie żyje.

Lily doskonale widziała, jak źrenice Jamesa zaczęły się powoli rozszerzać. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, a jedna nawet spłynęła po policzku. Evans uśmiechnęła się smutno, wycierając ją kciukiem.

Zrozumiał.

– Moja mama nie żyje, Lily – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie i pociągnął nosem. Ogarnął go wręcz niewyobrażalny smutek. Nie potrafił patrzeć na dziewczynę, próbował odwrócić głowę, by nie widziała, w jakim był stanie. Lily jednak mu na to nie pozwoliła. Właściwie przygarnęła go mocno w ramiona, czekając na wybuch ze strony Jamesa. – Przepraszam... ja... ta randka...

– Cii, Jim, spokojnie. Jestem tu.

Więcej słów było zbędnych.

James wtulił się w Lily, kładąc głowę na jej kolanach i jednocześnie chowając ją we własnych dłoniach. Zdusił szloch, który pod wpływem dotyku dziewczyny, niespodziewanie wyrwał się z jego krtani. Lily głaskała Jamesa po włosach, nie próbując w żaden sposób go uspokajać. Musiał uwolnić się od tych cholernych, wyniszczających, złych emocji.

Dziewczyna, patrząc na przyjaciela, też nie mogła powstrzymać łez.

Płakali razem, powoli godząc się ze śmiercią Dorei Potter i jednocześnie próbując pożegnać się z tą ogromną stratą.


	45. 43

**43\. Banalne słowa i gesty początkiem niebanalnych uczuć**

~ Czarownica

Po minionej niby randce sytuacja między Lily a Jamesem zdecydowanie się poprawiła. Chłopak zachowywał się o wiele spokojniej, przeszła mu ochota na głupie żarty, a ponadto skupił się na trenowaniu do meczu z Hufflepuffem zaraz po przerwie świątecznej. Drużyna musiała nadrobić stracone punkty. Tylko wygrywając z każdym domem Gryffindor będzie w stanie otrzymać Puchar Quidditcha. Lily za to stała się bardziej wylewna. Nie wstydziła się już okazywać uczuć do Jamesa przy ludziach, częściej się też uśmiechała. Przyjaciele, jak i połowa szkoły, ewidentnie dostrzegali te zmiany, trzymając kciuki i zakładając się, kiedy Potter wreszcie zejdzie się z Evans.

– Daję im dwa dni, nie więcej – zdecydował Syriusz, szczerząc zęby do Anne.

– Chyba zgłupiałeś. James jeszcze dzisiaj weźmie Lilkę na kolejną randkę, a już jutro staną się oficjalnie parą.

– Randka nie oznacza bycia razem – wtrącił się Remus i zaczął grzebać w torbie w poszukiwaniu książki na zaklęcia.

– Może i nie, ale w ich przypadku na bank. Dajcie spokój, chłopaki, nie wygracie. Nie ze mną – dodała Anne. – Ja mam zawsze rację.

Syriusz wskutek słów dziewczyny głośno prychnął.

– Tak, tak, jasne...

– A widzisz? – zachichotała, ale kiedy przekroczyła próg klasy, przystawiła rękę do ust w celu przytłumienia śmiechu. Mimo to niektóre osoby z klasy rzuciły jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. Jedną z tych osób był Regulus, siedzący samotnie w jednej z ostatnich ławek. Anne kiwnęła mu ledwo zauważalnie głową, po czym usiadła na swoim miejscu obok Lissie.

– Merlinie, z nią nie da rady wytrzymać – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Syriusz do Remusa, który w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami.

Syriusz podszedł do Regulusa i warknął:

– Spadaj, braciszku, to nasze miejsce.

– Od teraz jest moje – odpowiedział spokojnie były Ślizgon, przenosząc leniwe spojrzenie na brata. Na twarzy Syriusza pojawiła się złość. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, do klasy wszedł Flitwick. Odchrząknął głośno i wspiął się na stos książek, na których zazwyczaj stawał, by lepiej widzieć uczniów.

– Panie Black, panie Lupin, proszę siadać. Zajęcia się zaczęły.

– Bardzo chętnie, profesorze – potaknął Syriusz – ale mój brat zajmuje naszą ławkę.

– Skoro tak panu zależy na tym miejscu, panie Black, niech pan usiądzie obok brata. Pana Lupina zapraszam tutaj z przodu – zarządził bez sprzeciwu, pokazując ręką pierwszą ławkę. – Czy już przestaliście zachowywać się jak dzieci? Możemy przejść do meritum zajęć? Dzisiaj omówimy zaklęcie Partis Temporus. Czy ktoś wie, na czym ono polega?

Zgłosiło się parę osób, choć Syriusz już nie uważał. Skupił się na wrogości do brata, przez którego musiał z nim siedzieć do końca roku szkolnego. Z westchnieniem zajął miejsce, a książkę i pergamin bez ładu rzucił na blat. Regulus uniósł brwi, powstrzymując niepotrzebny komentarz, ale nie niewielki uśmieszek.

– Aż tak cię to bawi, braciszku? – wyszeptał wrogo Syriusz.

– Szczerze? Trochę. Wyglądasz śmiesznie, jak się bez sensu złościsz. Taki mały chłopiec, który nie dostał zabawki.

Regulus wzruszył ramionami.

– Odszczekaj to albo...

– Panie Black – wtrącił się nagle Flitwick, patrząc srogo na Syriusza – rozumiem, że zgłasza się pan do odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie, prawda?

– Oczywiście, profesorze – skłamał Łapa, przełykając głośno ślinę. – A mógłby je pan powtórzyć?

Po klasie przeszła stłumiona fala śmiechu.

– Do jakiego typu zaklęć należy Partis Temporus? – Gdy Syriusz milczał dłuższą chwilę, dodał: – Zna pan odpowiedź czy nie? Inaczej będę musiał odjąć Gryffindorowi punkty.

– Rozdzielające – wyszeptał niespodziewanie pod nosem Regulus, robiąc wymowną minę. Syriusz zmarszczył czoło kompletnie zszokowany.

– Czekamy, panie Black...

– Ekhm – odchrząknął Łapa. Zaufać czy nie? – Należy do zaklęć rozdzielających, panie profesorze.

– Dobrze, upiekło się panu. Proszę następnym razem słuchać, panie Black.

Syriusz niepewnie kiwnął głową, a kiedy Flitwick wrócił do prowadzenia wykładu, rzucił bratu zaskoczone spojrzenie. Regulus udawał całkiem pogrążonego tematem zajęć, poza tym pisał coś skrupulatnie na pergaminie. Minęło dziesięć minut nim wreszcie nie wytrzymał i głośno odetchnąwszy, odwrócił się w stronę Syriusza śledzącego każdy jego ruch.

– Gapisz się – stwierdził.

– A dziwisz mi się?

– Tak? Przecież wiesz, jak wyglądam – prychnął cicho Regulus. – O co chodzi?

– I ty jeszcze pytasz? Pomogłeś mi! – podniósł głos, który natychmiast ściszył. – Dlaczego?

Regulus wywrócił oczami.

– Nie chciałem, żebyśmy dostali ujemne punkty.

– Co? – zaśmiał się posępnie pod nosem Syriusz. – Od kiedy interesują cię punkty? I to jeszcze odjęte Gryffindorowi? Przecież nienawidzisz tego domu...

– Może tak, a może nie.

Reszta lekcji przebiegła w miarę spokojnie, choć cicho z pewnością nie było. Gryfoni i Krukoni próbowali przyswoić omawiane zaklęcie, robiąc dziurę w wysokiej ścianie wody wyczarowanej przez Filiusa. Pod koniec prawie wszyscy potrafili je rzucać, z czego profesor bardzo się ucieszył. Tak bardzo, że postanowił nie zadawać żadnej pracy domowej. Jedynymi osobami, którym się to nie spodobało, byli oczywiście Lily, Remus i dwie Krukonki – cała czwórka walczyła o jak najlepsze oceny, w czym zdecydowanie pomógłby kolejny esej.

Wychodząc z klasy, James puścił oczko do Evans, która na ten widok zarumieniła się nieznacznie. Jakby czytając przyjacielowi w myślach, kiwnęła lekko głową i podążyła za trajkoczącą Lissie. Potter za to bez zastanowienia skierował się ku Syriuszowi, dziwnie pogrążonemu w myślach.

– Co jest? – zapytał wesoło.

– Kurde, Rogaty, nie uwierzysz. Mój braciszek mi pomógł.

– Co?

– Słyszałeś – westchnął Łapa.

– Niby w czym? – zaciekawił się jawnie James. Rozejrzał się wokół, próbując namierzyć główny temat ich rozmowy, ale Regulus najwyraźniej albo szybko uciekł, albo został jeszcze w klasie.

– Profesorek zadał mi to pytanie, nie? No, i on mi podpowiedział. Dzięki temu nie straciłem punktów, czaisz?

James uniósł brwi.

– Aż tak cię to przejęło, stary?

– Bo ty nie rozumiesz – zaperzył się Syriusz. – Regulus nigdy, przenigdy mi nie pomógł. Dlatego nie mogę zrozumieć, co on chce teraz osiągnąć? Może zamierza uśpić naszą czujność, wkupić się w łaski, a potem zabić?

– Przesadzasz, Łapo – powiedział nieszczerze James.

Pamiętał, jak tydzień temu Lily przyłapała Regulusa razem z Lucjuszem, Bellatrix i Yaxleyem podczas deportacji z Hogwartu za pomocą Mrocznych Znaków widniejących na ich prawych przedramionach. Bardzo chciałby wyznać prawdę przyjacielowi, ale przecież obiecał Lily. Nie mógł jej zdradzić.

– Najpierw przeproszenie Dory, a teraz to? Mój braciszek coś szykuje, stary.

– Jak chcesz. – Wzruszył ramionami, nie mając ochoty dalej drążyć temat. – Umówiłem się z Lily dzisiaj na randkę. To będzie przełom, Łapciu, mówię ci.

– Nadal nie wierzę, że Lilka na ciebie leci i że ten głupi plan na serio ci się udał.

James prychnął, po czym klepnął mocno przyjaciela po plecach. Syriusz syknął, ale uśmiechnął się. Widząc jednak naburmuszoną minę Jamesa, roześmiał się głośno.

OOO

– Wyglądasz pięknie, Liluś.

Lily zmarszczyła czoło, patrząc sceptycznie na swoje czarne spodnie i zielony sweter, spod którego wystawał kołnierzyk beżowej koszuli. Wywróciła oczami, ale nie powstrzymała lekkiego uniesienia kącika ust.

– Jasne – parsknęła i złapała Jamesa pod ramię. – Dokąd idziemy?

– Wiele lat zajęło mi obmyślenie planu naszej pierwszej randki, co właściwie wykorzystałem ostatnio. Wszystko potoczyło się jednak kompletnie inaczej niż w moich wyobrażeniach, dlatego pomyślałem o zwykłym spacerze. Chyba że nie chcesz, to...

– Spacer brzmi super.

James uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Cieszył się jak dziecko z ich kolejnego spotkania. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście, w fakt, że _jego_ Lily wreszcie zaczęła traktować go jak kogoś ważniejszego niż przyjaciela.

Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej się stresował. Nie chciał niczego zepsuć głupią gadką albo zbędnym komentarzem, dlatego szedł w milczeniu, usilnie zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Co chwilę rzucał Lily dziwne spojrzenia, otwierał usta, by wreszcie bez słowa je zamykać.

Dotarli do brzegu jeziora.

– Zamierzasz się w ogóle odezwać? – spytała Lily, przerywając tę nienaturalną ciszę.

– Boję się, że palnę coś głupiego.

– James – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – znam cię od siedmiu lat. Ty zawsze palniesz coś głupiego, ale przyzwyczaiłam się do tego. Poza tym gdyby mi się to nie podobało, nie umówiłabym się z tobą, nie?

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Czyli twierdzisz, że ci się podobam?

– A widzisz? Przyzwyczaiłam się – parsknęła Lily, po czym machnęła różdżką, celując nią w ziemię. Przed nimi pojawiła się ławeczka, na której bez zastanowienia usiedli. Po chwili namysłu Lily wyczarowała między nimi bańkę wypełnioną ciepłym powietrzem. Widząc zdziwiony wzrok Pottera, wyjaśniła: – Zrobiło się chłodniej. Moja kurtka niewiele pomaga.

– Wystarczyło powiedzieć, Liluś, a bym cię ogrzał.

– Oczywiście, Jim – zironizowała, ale wbrew tonowi głosu przytuliła się do chłopaka. – Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje. No, wiesz... My zachowujący się tak?

– Żałujesz?

– Co? Nie. Po prostu to... dziwne – zamyśliła się. – Spodziewałeś się kiedyś, że pójdziemy na randkę i będziemy tak siedzieć?

– Cóż, właściwie to tak. Od początku wiedziałem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, o czym nie raz, nie dwa ci mówiłem.

– Mhm, faktycznie coś wspominałeś.

Lily parsknęła śmiechem, lecz gdy James chwycił jej podbródek między palce i skierował w swoją stronę, raptownie spoważniała. Wpatrywała się w orzechowe oczy chłopaka z uczuciem powoli rozchodzącym się po całym ciele. Mimowolnie zerknęła na usta Jamesa, który pod wpływem spojrzenia Lily, uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednocześnie psując moment.

Dziewczyna niemalże odetchnęła z ulgi. Znów oparła głowę o ramię Pottera, próbując przywołać się do porządku. Gdyby ta chwila potrwała dłużej, Lily z pewnością sama zainicjowałaby pocałunek, o którym marzyła od... Cóż, właściwie odkąd po raz pierwszy posmakowała ust Jamesa, od wakacji. Myśl ta uderzyła w nią niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Czy to oznaczało, że już wtedy czuła do Pottera coś więcej niż przyjaźń?

Kolejne godziny minęły im na przyjemnej rozmowie, którą równie dobrze i jak zawsze mogli prowadzić w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru wraz z przyjaciółmi. Co więc odróżniało tę chwilę od wielu innych? Z pewnością emocje, tak łatwo wyczuwalne w powietrzu. Między Lily a Jamesem już od dawna trwała nić porozumienia, lecz teraz pojawiła się też czułość oraz zdecydowana bliższość. James, opowiadając jakąś małoznaczącą historię, kreślił kółeczka na wierzchniej stronie dłoni dziewczyny, co poskutkowało wytworzeniem lekkiego napięcia.

I wcale nie chodziło tutaj o zdenerwowanie.

Księżyc, znajdujący się w pełni, wychylił się zza chmury, rozświetlając obraz błoni i Zakazanego Lasu prezentującego się gdzieś w tle.

– Chyba powinniśmy się już zbierać, Jim. Jutro z rana są zajęcia – westchnęła Lily, patrząc Jamesowi uważnie w oczy.

– Jeszcze pięć minut.

– Zabrzmiało to, jakbyś miał przekręcić się na drugi bok i dalej spać – parsknęła.

– Uwierz mi, Lily, daleko mi do tego.

– Do spania? Nie jesteś choć trochę zmęczony? Przecież już noc. Oby było przed ciszą nocną – zastanowiła się lekko spanikowana. – Nie chciałabym dostać żadnych ujemnym punktów. Tym bardziej że jestem prefektem, a dawanie złego przykładu innym uczniom zdecydowanie nie należy do moich obowiązków.

– A ty jak zawsze sumienna i całkowicie przestrzegająca regulaminu.

– Nie rozumiem, do czego pijesz, Jim.

– Zasady są po to, by je łamać. – Na te słowa Jamesowi aż zaświeciły się oczy. – Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę. Przecież jest tak spokojnie i jesteśmy tylko we dwoje.

– Jak jutro znów tu przyjdziemy, to też będziemy tylko we dwoje.

– Mówisz o kolejnej randce? – Potter uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

– Ach, te pani wyuzdane propozycje, panno Evans – zachichotał James, skutkiem czego dostał kuksańca w bok. – Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak się zgodzić.

– Spróbowałbyś nie.

Dziewczyna dla śmiechu zagroziła Jamesowi palcem, starając się wywołać na jego twarzy choćby minimalny uśmieszek. Zdziwiła się więc, kiedy Potter nagle spoważniał. Położył jej rękę na kolanie, przez co przez ciało Lily przeszedł dreszcz.

– Nawet nie wiesz, Liluś, ile dla mnie to wszystko znaczy, ile ty dla mnie znaczysz – wyznał.

– J-ja...

– Nic nie mów – przerwał jej, pochylając się nieznacznie. Dłoń, spoczywającą wcześniej na kolanie Lily, przesunął teraz wyżej na biodro i tym samym przyciągnął ją bliżej. Evans owionął gorący oddech chłopaka, więc bezwiednie przygryzła dolną wargę. Poczuła gorąco rozlewające się po brzuchu. – Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale...

– Nic nie mów.

Lily była w stanie jedynie powtórzyć wcześniejsze słowa Jamesa. Bez wahania zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przymykając oczy, musnęła jego usta własnymi. Nie musiała długo czekać na ruch Jima, bo już parę sekund później znacząco pogłębił pieszczotę. Całowali się namiętnie, długo i nieśpiesznie, próbując zapamiętać każde, choćby te najmniejsze, doznanie.

James obstawiał kiedyś, że całując się z Lily, będzie myślał wyłącznie o niej, o sprawieniu dziewczynie przyjemności, by już nigdy więcej nie chciała nikogo poza nim. Mylił się jednak, ponieważ teraz, gdy marzenia wreszcie stały się rzeczywistością, James w ogóle nie myślał.

Tylko czuł i _kochał_.

To Lily pierwsza przerwała. Odsunęła się nieznacznie od chłopaka, zdejmując ręce z jego ramion. Oddychała głośno i lekko się zarumieniła, bardziej ze względu na kakofonię targających nią emocji niż z samego zawstydzenia. James patrzył, jednocześnie przejeżdżając językiem po ustach, by jeszcze raz poczuć smak Lily.

Była _pyszna_.

– Czemu nic nie mówisz? – przerwała ciszę Evans. Oddałaby wszystkie galeony, by zajrzeć teraz w głowę Jamesa i poznać jego myśli.

– Nie chciałem psuć chwili.

– To ma sens – potaknęła, odetchnąwszy głęboko. – Co więc sądzisz o tej chwili?

– Była...

Jamesowi zabrakło słów, co lekko zdezorientowało Lily. Czyżby zrobiła coś nie tak?

– Wiesz, to był nasz pierwszy pocałunek, więc może kolejne...

– Liluś – parsknął głośno James, tym samym jej przerywając – nie wariuj. Znowu było idealnie. Poza tym bardzo cieszy mnie fakt, że liczysz na kolejne.

– Ja... Ale... Ej, czekaj – zastanowiła się dziewczyna i spojrzała na Jamesa spod przymrużonych powiek. – Jak to znowu?

Wyglądała groźnie.

– No, bo... Okej, skoro wiemy, że na mnie lecisz i ci się podobam, mogę zaryzykować i przyznać ci się do czegoś... Byłem pijany w wakacje, ale akurat moment, w którym się na mnie rzuciłaś, doskonale zapamiętałem.

– Och!

Lily najpierw schowała głowę w dłoniach kompletnie zawstydzona, ale potem podniosła wzrok i z całej siły, jaką miała, uderzyła Jamesa prosto w ramię. Potter syknął głośno, łapiąc się za nie i próbując rozmasować.

– Za co?

– Za jajco! – warknęła zła. – Dlaczego wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś, hm? Nie robiłabym z siebie aż takiej idiotki! Merlinie, ale się wygłupiłam... Jim, naprawdę nie wiem, co wtedy we mnie wstąpiło. Wiele razy próbowałam przeanalizować tamtą sytuację...

– Właśnie dlatego niczego ci nie mówiłem – westchnął przeciągle. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś zrobiła najgorszą rzecz na świecie. Na Boga, Liluś, my się tylko całowaliśmy.

– Rzuciłam się na ciebie.

Evans odwróciła wzrok speszona.

– Co bardzo mi się podobało – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, przez kolejne pół nocy zastanawiałem się, czy to wydarzyło się na serio, czy był to kolejny, piękny sen. Dopiero rano, gdy zachowywałaś się tak dziwnie, zrozumiałem, że naprawdę musieliśmy się całować. Nie chciałem wprawiać cię w zawstydzenie. I tyle. Ot, cała historia.

– Wiesz, że jakbyś mi wtedy wyznał, że pamiętasz, chyba bym się do ciebie w ogóle nie odzywała?

– Czemu? – zdziwił się.

– Wtedy kompletnie nie byłam pewna własnych uczuć, Jim.

– A teraz jesteś?

– Może. – Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się z wahaniem. James machinalnie odwzajemnił gest, by bez dalszych ceregieli znów wpić się w wargi _jego_ Lily. Kiedy ją tak całował i smakował, nie potrafił odgonić myśli o raju. Czuł się jakby na haju, gdzie każde następne muśnięcie zbliżało go do apogeum, w którym zatracał się w fantazji, pozostawiając realia daleko w tyle.

Księżyc schował się za chmurami, dając im odrobinę prywatności.

A potem jeszcze jedną.

I kolejną.

OOO

Dla Lissie cały dzień upłynął w rozdarciu pomiędzy tym, co słuszne, a tym co łatwe. Nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić, myślami błądząc gdzieś daleko. Ciągle zastanawiała się nad przypadłością Remusa, co skutkowało coraz mocniejszym pogrążaniem się w rozpaczy. Z jednej strony pragnęła nadal się z nim spotykać, w końcu była zakochana, z drugiej jednak cholernie się bała. Przerażała ją świadomość, że kiedyś, w dalekiej przyszłości, Remus zdołałby uciec i ją skrzywdzić. Przeklinała siebie za takie małostkowe podejście, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać.

Mimowolnie oddalała się od Lupina, każde spotkanie odwołując poprzez wymyślenie błahego powodu oraz w miarę możliwości unikając go na korytarzach i posiłkach. Czasami, gdy już nie miała jak i gdzie uciec, gadali chwilę, dawała mu całusa w policzek, aby wreszcie wymknąć się chyłkiem. Ostatnio Remus stwierdził, że powinni poważnie porozmawiać, ale Lissie nie potrafiła się przemóc. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na oficjalne zakończenie związku.

Najpierw musiała zobaczyć jego przemianę.

Dlatego teraz zmierzała wprost do Wrzeszczącej Chaty przejściem pod Wierzbą Bijącą, o którym dowiedziała się czystym przypadkiem. Kiedyś podsłuchała rozmowę Syriusza i Jamesa, dotyczącą spotkania właśnie tam. Wcześniej nie miało to kompletnie sensu, lecz teraz po poznaniu prawdy o Remusie wszystko się wyjaśniło. Lissie zastanawiało jedynie, dlaczego chłopaki postanowili z nim przebywać. O ile się orientowała, oczywiście, wyłącznie na podstawie stosu przeczytanych książek, wilkołaki nie były przyjemnie nastawione do jakichkolwiek ludzi. W jaki więc sposób udawało im się uniknąć zagryzień i podrapań?

Dobrze, że postanowiła śledzić Remusa, inaczej w życiu nie wpadłaby, jak unieruchomić Wierzbę. Odczekała chwilę, nim podążyła jego śladem. Starała się nie zostać zauważona, choć mogłaby przysiąc, że Remus coś podejrzewał. Dwa razy się odwrócił. Na szczęście w tunelu było ciemno, poza tym umiejętnie stawiała kroki, a oddech udało jej się uspokoić na tyle, by był ledwie słyszalny.

Ponad dziesięć minut stała, zastanawiając się nad otwarciem klapy, za którą zniknął jej chłopak. Zdecydowała się dopiero w momencie, gdy usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Poczuła w oczach wzbierające się łzy, a jej ciałem niemal natychmiast wstrząsnął dreszcz. Nie mogła jednak stchórzyć, dlatego zaciskając pięści i biorąc głęboki wdech, zmusiła nogi do przekroczenia granicy Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Rozejrzała się uważnie wokół, a następnie podążyła za krzykami, wyciami i innymi przerażającymi odgłosami. Dwa razy musiała przystanąć ze strachu, ale ani razu nie dała za wygraną.

Wreszcie dotarła do pokoju, zza drzwi którego wycia wydawały się najgłośniejsze. Drżącą ręką uchyliła lekko drzwi. Lissie zdawała sobie sprawę z własnej głupoty, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Musiała stanąć oko w oko z drugą naturą Remusa. Nienaoliwione zawiasy zaskrzypiały, a oczom dziewczyny ukazał się okropny widok.

Pokój, zresztą jak cały Wrzeszcząca Chata, była w opłakanym stanie. Brudno, większość mebli zniszczona, ściany i zasłony podrapane pazurami. Panował półmrok oraz duchota, niepozwalająca na swobodne oddychanie. Lissie łapała głębokie hausty powietrza, starając się nie zemdleć. Choć minimalna ilość tlenu spowodowana raczej była obecnością wilkołaka w kącie niż samego kurzu czy braku przewiewu.

Remus wyglądał strasznie.

Żółte ślepia wpatrywały się w Lissie z agresją, a spod wyszczerzonych groźnie zębów dobiegał warkot. Wilkołak zgarbił się, wysunął pazury i przybrał pozycję do ataku. W głowie dziewczyny pojawiła się tylko jedna myśl: uciekaj! Bez wahania rzuciła się w stronę schodów. Niemalże jęknęła, słysząc huk spowodowany najpewniej wyrwaniem drzwi z zawiasów. Jeżeli Remus by ją dopadł, zabiłby.

Na szczęście zostawiła otwartą klapę, dzięki czemu wystarczyło jedynie wskoczyć do środka. W przypływie zdrowego rozsądku zatrzasnęła wejście do tunelu. Remus mógłby ją wyczuć, ale nie poradziłby sobie z podniesieniem kawałka podłogi, tego była pewna.

Nie odwracając się, ciągle biegła. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed głównym wejściem do szkoły. Dopiero tutaj udało jej się odetchnąć i w miarę uspokoić, co właściwie nie trwało zbyt długo. Powoli znikająca adrenalina wyciągnęła na wierzch wiele niepożądanych myśli, dlatego Lissie zaczęła płakać, pogrążając się w coraz większej rozpaczy. Oparła się plecami o lodowaty mur Hogwartu, po którym po chwili zjechała.

Gdyby nie zobaczyła Remusa w jego wilkołaczej wersji, nadal mogłaby udawać, że bała się głównie o chłopaka, a nie o siebie i własną przyszłość. Czy Lissie byłaby zdolna żyć z dzikim zwierzęciem. Ba! Czy potrafiłaby je pokochać?

Już nigdy nie będzie umiała spojrzeć na Remusa tak, jak kiedyś.

Panna Roshid była egoistką do tego stopnia, że postanowiła rozstać się z Lupinem w najbliższym czasie.

Kto by się spodziewał, że na drodze tej dwójki stanie _mały, futerkowy problem?_


	46. 44

**A/N:** Spokojnie, powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Jeszcze dziesięć rozdziałów. ;P

 **44\. Czasem brak jednej osoby sprawia, że świat zdaje się wyludniony**

~ Alphonse de Lamartine

Dzisiejszej nocy pierwszy raz w tym roku do Hogwartu przybył śnieg. Spadł w niespodziewanie dużej ilości, okrywając błonia i Zakazany Las białym puchem, ale nim uczniowie zdążyli się z nim przywitać, rozpuścił się i stworzył nieprzyjemną dla oczu i stóp chlapę. Z tego też powodu większość Hogwartczyków wzbraniała się przed opuszczeniem ciepłych murów szkoły. Jedynie ci, mający lekcje opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami czy zielarstwa, musieli wyściubić nosy na zewnątrz i poddać się tym nieprzyjemnym warunkom atmosferycznym.

Anne smętnie wyglądała przez okno, co jakiś czas wzdychając. Nienawidziła takiej pogody, która nie dość, że skutecznie pozbawiała ją humoru, to jeszcze wywoływała senność. Wisborn przez cały dzień nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić, przez co prawie zarobiła minus dziesięć punktów dla domu. Profesorowi Slughornowi nie podobało się jej nieuważanie na zajęciach, występujące w postaci krótkiego przymknięcia powiek. Jak się później okazało, to krótkie przymknięcie było tak naprawdę długą i głęboką drzemką.

Ziewnęła szeroko.

– Co ty robiłaś w nocy, że jesteś aż tak zmęczona? – zażartował Łapa, uśmiechając się szeroko do przyjaciółki.

– Nic, co miałoby cię interesować – odburknęła.

Brwi Syriusza podbiegły niemal pod linię włosów. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad jej niespotykanym zachowaniem. Anne, jako jedna z nielicznych, zawsze starała się być miła i uprzejma. Rzadko kiedy bywała zła, a jej wrednej wersji chłopak chyba nigdy nie poznał.

– Masz okres?

– Jeszcze słowo, Black – zastrzegła z groźnym błyskiem w oku, na widok którego Syriusz podniósł ręce do góry w geście kapitulacji. Z dziewczynami czasami lepiej nie zadzierać, bo można się sparzyć. Albo dostać w jaja.

Kiedy Anne zauważyła rzednącą minę Łapy, jakby na zawołanie poprawił jej się humor. Uspokoiła się na tyle, by w ciszy i ciekawości przysłuchiwać się reszcie pogrążonej w błahej rozmowie. Remus siedział na łóżku wraz z Lily i Jamesem, którzy co chwilę rzucali do siebie uśmiechami przepełnionymi kakofonią pozytywnych emocji. Pewnie myśleli, że nikt nie zauważy tej jeżdżącej wzdłuż pleców dziewczyny dłoni Jima, ani tych czerwonych rumieńców na policzkach Lily. Anne widziała doskonale i zazdrościła. Nie była zaborcza w stosunku do Pottera, broń Merlinie, po prostu marzyła o doznaniach, o miłości tak głębokiej jak ocean i tak gwałtownej jak jego fale rozbijające się o brzeg, którą Lily i James byli wręcz przepełnieni.

Otrząsnęła się z mało przyjemnych myśli, z każdym dniem powracających niczym natrętna mucha. Kiedyś tata jej powiedział, że potrzeba czasu i wiary do spełnienia marzeń, ale jak mogły się one spełnić, skoro czas nieubłaganie szybko płynął, w związku z czym wiary ciągle ubywało? Anne powoli zaczynała przyzwyczajać się do faktu, że życie najpewniej spędzi samotnie, otoczona stertą książek.

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją głośny śmiech. Syriusz chyba powiedział coś zabawnego, bo nawet Lily pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę radości. Jedynie Remus smętnie spojrzał w bok. Ostatnio coś złego zaczynało dziać się między nim a Lissie. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze pałała do chłopaka uczuciem, z pewnością by się z tego powodu ucieszyła, ale teraz pozostało jedynie współczucie. Właściwie sama nie wiedziała, kiedy przeszło jej to bezsensowne i wywołujące wyłącznie ból zauroczenie. Przyłapała ich jakiś czas temu na całowaniu, lecz zamiast znanej zazdrości poczuła niespodziewaną radość. I wolność na duszy.

– A ty, Ann?

– C-co? – wyjąkała, kierując wzrok na Lily. – Przepraszam, wyłączyłam się. O co pytałaś?

– O twoje plany na święta. Wracasz do domu?

– Nie – westchnęła przeciągle. – Tata i mama dostali urlop i postanowili go uczcić. Wyjeżdżają gdzieś do Ameryki, pozwiedzać, czy coś? A wy? Nie chcę zostać sama...

– Niestety, Anne.

Nagle James uśmiechnął się szeroko do Lily.

– Czyli jednak jedziesz ze mną? – zapytał, a gdy rudowłosa kiwnęła powoli głową, musnął jej usta własnymi. Było to, oczywiście, zbyt krótkie i nienasycające, dlatego bez wahania pogłębił pocałunek.

– Merlinie, chyba wolałem, jak skakaliście sobie do gardeł – burknął Łapa. – Przynajmniej nie obrzydzaliście innym życia. Czy możecie wreszcie przestać?

Lily nieznacznie odsunęła się od Jima, choć nadal obejmował ją w pasie, po czym wywróciła oczami.

– Jak wy migdalicie się z Dorą, słowem się nie odzywam.

– Ale u nas migdalenie – zaakcentował Syriusz, jednocześnie rysując palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów – wygląda uroczo, a u was co najmniej ohydnie.

– Wal się.

James rzucił w kumpla poduszką, ale Łapa zdążył się odchylić.

– Pudło, Rogaty. Chyba musisz potrenować celność, bo jak dalej nie będziesz trafiał, to Lilka może być niepocieszona – roześmiał się głośno Syriusz, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

Na policzkach Lily niemal natychmiast pojawiły się ogromne rumieńce, za to James wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział, a nawet zakończył temat nim w ogóle zdążył się rozkręcić.

– Jesteś pewien, Łapciu, że chcesz jechać do wuja?

– Tak. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spędzałem święta z rodziną. Taką prawdziwą z krwi i kości – dodał, widząc oburzony wzrok Pottera. – Poza tym pan Potter raczej będzie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zanim coś powiesz, zastanów się. Twój ojciec nie lubi okazywać publicznie uczuć.

James próbował jakoś zaoponować, ale Łapa miał cholerną rację.

– Może w takim razie ja też sobie daruję i zostanę w Hogwarcie? – zaproponowała Lily, niepewnie przygryzając wargę. – Pan Potter pewnie woli przebywać z rodziną, Jim. Z tobą.

– Nawet mnie nie denerwuj. Akurat ty nie masz wyjścia, bo już należysz do tej rodziny. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Zabrzmiało groźnie, więc Lily, po raz wtóry potwierdzając własną inteligencję, postanowiła się nie sprzeczać. Poczuła za to przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele, co potęgowała świadomość, że jednak gdzieś w życiu przynależy.

– A co z tobą, Remusie? – wtrąciła Anne, jednocześnie przerywając gęstniejącą ciszę.

– Obiecałem mamie, że wrócę.

– Lissie też wraca, prawda?

– Tak – potwierdził Lupin, nieznacznie potaknąwszy. – Cały tydzień zamierza spędzić u babci. Podobno staruszka czuje się coraz gorzej i odliczają dni do jej śmierci.

– Smutne.

– Takie życie – westchnął Remus i wzruszył ramionami. Ewidentnie chciał doda

coś jeszcze, ale w ostatniej chwili zaniechał.

– Powiedźcie mi przynajmniej, że Dorcas postanowiła zostać...

– Sorry, Anne.

– Cholera.

Wisborn bardzo nie podobał się fakt pozostania samej w święta.

– A gdzie ona wybywa? – zdziwiła się Lily, uważnie przyglądając się Syriuszowi. – Przecież Dorcas ma gorsza sytuację w rodzinie niż ty.

– Jedzie z babcią gdzieś do Grecji, czy coś? Mówiła mi, ale nie słuchałem.

– Merlinie, jak ona z tobą wytrzymuje – westchnęła Evans. – Jim?

– No?

– Jak w ogóle czuje się twój tata? Widziałam, że ostatnio wysłał ci list. Pisał coś ciekawego?

– Właściwie nie – zamyślił się Potter. – Tak mi się teraz wydaje, że odpisał trochę dziwnie. Kompletnie nie w jego stylu. Ja rozumiem, że cierpi po stracie mamy, ale chyba mu się nie polepsza aż tak szybko jak mi. Rozumiesz, Liluś, ja mam ciebie, a on? Tata chyba jest strasznie samotny... Pół życia mieszkał z mamą, więc pewnie ciężko jest mu się przyzwyczaić do aktualnej sytuacji.

Anne momentalnie zrobiło się przykro. Nie chciała więc dalej słuchać o problemach pana Charlesa i jego nieumiejętności pogodzenia się ze śmiercią żony, dlatego czym prędzej opuściła dormitorium. Remus i Syriusz pewnie jako najlepsi przyjaciele Pottera będą próbowali go pocieszać, a tego Anne by nie zdzierżyła. Ostatnio stawała się coraz mniej czuła na problemy reszty, ale w końcu czemu się dziwić, skoro oni też zaczęli ją olewać? W minionych miesiącach odniosła wrażenie, że stała się całkiem obcą osobą, zamkniętą w sobie.

Przemierzała korytarze w milczeniu, podążając w jedyne miejsce, w którym nigdy nie poczuje się odrzucona. Znajdowała się już dwa zakręty przed biblioteką, gdy niespodziewanie na kogoś wpadła. Przeszył ją ból w czole, więc syknęła, ale książki trzymane mocno w dłoniach na szczęście nie spadły na posadzkę.

Severus Snape zmrużył groźnie oczy.

– Uważaj, jak leziesz! – warknął przez zaciśnięte ze złości zęby.

Bardzo nie lubił Gryfonów, ale przyjaciół Lily Evans wręcz nienawidził.

– Ja? To ty na mnie wpadłeś! – zaoponowała Anne, przestępując z nogi na nogę, bo ilość książek zaczęła jej ciążyć.

– Nie tak pamiętam tę sytuację.

– W takim razie powinieneś zrobić badania na choroby związane z zapamiętywaniem. Na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się martwić – burknęła pod nosem, lecz Severus dokładnie usłyszał każde jej słowo. – Przesuń się, chcę przejść.

Snape skutecznie przeszkadzał Anne w wyminięciu go i tym samym dotarciu do celu. Bardzo zdenerwowało go zachowanie Wisborn, nie mógł przecież przegrać na słowne potyczki z Gryfonką. Poza tym gdyby jakikolwiek Ślizgon przypadkiem tędy przechodził, okazanie słabości względem dziewczyny skutecznie zniszczyłoby całą reputację, nad której zbudowaniem tak ciężko pracował.

Bezmyślnie więc wytrącił Anne książki z rąk, skutkiem czego z hukiem spadły na podłogę.

– Serio? – westchnęła Wisborn. – To takie dorosłe, Snape. Ile masz lat? Dwanaście?

Schyliła się w celu podniesienia tomisk, lecz wówczas Severus bez uprzedzenia popchnął ją do tyłu. Anne upadła na tyłek, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w Ślizgona.

– O co ci chodzi, na Merlina? Masz jakiś problem?

– Nie – prychnął. – Po prostu dręczenie Gryfonów to iście śmieszna zabawa.

– Tak, boki rwać... Śmieję się głęboko w środku, żeby nie było.

Blondynka chciała wstać na nogi, ale i tym razem jej się nie udało. Severus z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy nagle wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty, po czym jej koniec skierował prosto na Wisborn. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi zaskoczona dziwnym zachowaniem Ślizgona. Ponadto powoli zaczynała się bać jego dalszych, dziwnych zagrań.

– Co ty robisz?

– Nic.

Znów próbowała się podnieść. Severus jednak podszedł bliżej, przez co różdżką niemal dotykał głowy Anne.

– Snape! – warknęła groźnie Gryfonka.

– Tak?

– Odwal się!

– Nic ci przecież nie robię. Po prostu stoję.

– Z różdżką wymierzoną prosto w moją twarz! Do cholery, Snape! – krzyknęła Anne, po czym rozejrzała się wokół. Jak na złość na korytarzu nie było żywej duszy. Jakim cudem, na Merlina?! Przecież to szkoła, więc uczniowie powinni się uczyć, a tym samym kręcić przy bibliotece! – Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałeś! Zawsze byłeś...

– Opanowany, tchórzliwy, gdzieś z tyłu? To chciałaś powiedzieć?

Oczywiście, że Anne właśnie to miała na myśli, ale w głębi duszy przeczuwała, że choćby najmniejsza wzmianka mogłaby wywołać jeszcze większą burzę. Pokręciła więc przecząco głową. Nim jednak zdążyła wymyślić idealne określenie, pomiędzy nimi jak duch wyrósł Regulus Black. Stanął obok Wisborn i ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w Snape'a.

– Cześć, Severusie. Co robisz? – spytał, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącą na podłodze Anne. Bez wahania wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę rękę, którą blondynka ufnie chwyciła. Po chwili już stała na wyprostowanych nogach.

– Dziękuję.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

– Niszczysz mi zabawę, Regulusie. Odkąd zmieniłeś dom, zachowujesz się dziwnie – warknął Snape, chowając różdżkę z powrotem w kieszeni szkolnego mundurka.

– Może i masz rację, Severusie, ale twoje czyny również nie należą do normalnych. Nie chcę cię pouczać ani, broń Merlinie, obrażać... Ciebie kiedyś też tak traktowano – Regulus kiwnął głową na Anne – i z pewnością pamiętasz to cholerne poczucie wstydu i bezradności. Dlaczego więc robisz tak jej?

– Znalazł się bohater.

– Po prostu cię nie rozumiem, dlatego wytłumacz mi...

– Och, proszę cię, Regulusie – prychnął Snape, zakładając ręce na ramiona. – Gdyby na miejscu Wisborn znalazł się ktoś inny, ominąłbyś nas szerokim łukiem. I daj mi spokój, nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

– To będzie trudne zważywszy na miejsce, w którym mieszkamy – odpowiedział dość obojętnie Black, choć Anne mogłaby przysiąc, że głos mu zadrżał.

Snape w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową, rzucił w stronę dziewczyny lekki uśmieszek obejmujący zaledwie kąciki ust, po czym oddalił się w stronę, z której przyszedł. Anne z uwagą obserwowała, jak falująca za nim czarna szata mundurka znika za rogiem następnego korytarza. Dopiero wtedy otrząsnęła się na tyle, by pozbierać książki. Ku zdziwieniu, zostały one już zebrane z podłogi, a Regulus trzymał je mocno w rękach.

Anne zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, ale wreszcie uśmiechnęła się szczerze.

– Dziękuję.

– Za pozbieranie książek czy za ratunek?

– W sumie za oba – odparła, by dodać po chwili zastanowienia: – Spodziewałabym się tego po wszystkich Ślizgonach: Bellatrix, Lucjuszu i tych ich niby przyjaciołach, ale nie po Snape'ie. Ciekawe, co mu się stało?

– Ludzie się zmieniają, Anne.

Słowa Regulusa zabrzmiały na tyle emocjonalnie, by przypuszczać, że dotyczyły właśnie jego. Cóż, patrząc na przeszłość Blacka i teraz, na teraźniejszość, łatwo potwierdzić ich słuszność. Wisborn w geście zamyślenia przygryzła lekko dolną wargę.

– Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

– Już zadałaś – wytknął, ale wreszcie poddał się i kiwnął głową.

– O co chodziło Snape'owi?

– A skąd ja mogę to wiedzieć? – zdziwił się. – Widziałem tylko koniec waszej rozmowy.

– Ale przecież znasz go od sześciu lat!

– No i? – westchnął przeciągle. – Słuchaj, wytłumaczę ci coś, ale powiem to tylko raz. Nie lubię się powtarzać. Z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć Ślizgoni a Gryfoni to niebo i ziemia. To, że znasz kogoś przez połowę życia i mieszkasz z nim w jednym pokoju, nic nie znaczy. Ślizgoni nie są otwarci i ufni. Gdyby tacy byli... Cóż, pewnie dom o nazwie Slytherin przeszedłby niebawem w zapomnienie.

– Pewnie ciężko jest ci się przestawić? – spytała, z uwagą przyglądając się zmianie mimiki twarzy chłopaka.

– Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że próbuję?

– A stąd – wywróciła oczami – że przed momentem mi pomogłeś. Regulusie – dodała niepewnie – jakbyś chciał porozmawiać albo cokolwiek...

– Po pierwsze – przerwał niegrzecznie Black – właśnie rozmawiamy. A po drugie: co masz dokładnie na myśli, mówiąc „cokolwiek"? Czy to jakaś niegrzeczna propozycja? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Anne.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

– Chodzi mi o to – zignorowała jego wcześniejsze słowa – że możesz mi zaufać.

Na to Regulus nie miał odpowiedzi. Jeszcze nie spotkał się z tak jawną propozycją... W sumie co to mogła być za propozycja? Anne naprawdę chciała się zaprzyjaźnić czy to jakiś wstęp do późniejszego wykorzystania jego jako tajnej broni? Black sam nie wierzył, dokąd zaprowadziły go własne myśli. _Ta blondynka_ nie byłaby zdolna do świadomego skrzywdzenia innego człowieka.

Dlaczego więc gdzieś głęboko czuł dozę ostrożności?

– Skoro zamierzasz milczeć w tej sprawie, mogę ci zadać drugie pytanie?

Do rzeczywistości sprowadził go głos Wisborn. Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dopiero później, leżąc już w łóżku i próbując zasnąć, Regulus zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo szczery był ten uśmiech.

– Drugie? Chyba dziesiąte...

– Nie łap mnie za słówka. Dlaczego Snape powiedział, że gdyby ktoś inny znalazł się na moim miejscu, no, wiesz, gdy Snape udawał, że się znęca, to byś go ominął?

Regulus po raz kolejny nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, co raczej mu się nie zdarzało. Zawsze miał ostatnie zdanie. Tylko przy niej, przy _tej_ blondynce, ewidentnie i zdecydowanie zbyt często tracił rezon. Czym było to spowodowane – nie wiedział. Nie miał też kompletnie pojęcia, co Severus sobie ubzdurał w tej czarnej, wielokrotnie za bardzo tłustej głowie.

– Pewnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc wymyślił jakąś głupotę na poczekaniu – stwierdził, wzruszając nonszalancko ramionami. – Zamierzasz stać tutaj resztę dnia?

Anne wywróciła oczami.

– Oczywiście, a już szczególnie kiedy mi dotrzymasz towarzystwa. – Zabrzmiałoby nieco zgryźliwie, gdyby dziewczyna nie parsknęła śmiechem. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że chłopak cały czas trzymał jej książki pod pachami. Sięgnęła więc po nie i powiedziała: – Do zobaczenia, Regulusie. I jeszcze raz dziękuję. Wiesz, całkiem niezły z ciebie Gryfon.

Anne, obdarzając go ostatnim uśmiechem, ruszyła tam, dokąd pierwotnie zmierzała. Gdyby tylko miała oczy z tyłu głowy albo przynajmniej szklane oko jak Alastor Moody, zauważyłaby odprowadzające ją spojrzenie. Widziałaby też te niespotykane iskierki w zielonych tęczówkach Regulusa, które zgasły tuż po tym, jak zniknęła za drzwiami biblioteki.


	47. 45

**45\. W święta wszystko boli podwójnie**

~ niespodzianka

– Liluś, czy możemy wreszcie wejść? – spytał zrezygnowany James, wpatrując się w krążącą wte i wewte dziewczynę. – Jest cholernie zimno.

– To na pewno dobry pomysł, żebym została z wami na święta? Pan Potter może nie być zadowolony.

– Teraz już trochę za późno na powrót do Hogwartu.

Lily otwarła szerzej oczy, coraz mocniej się stresując. Od kiedy tylko wsiadła do pociągu, nie mogła wyzbyć się myśli o wpraszaniu się z buciorami w czyjeś życie. Charles z pewnością wolałby spędzić ten świąteczny okres wyłącznie z synem, nadal opłakując śmierć żony.

– Zawsze mogę wynająć jakiś pokój w Dziurawym Kotle...

– Weź się nie wygłupiaj – westchnął zirytowany James. – Mój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony. On będzie przeszczęśliwy z powodu twojego przyjazdu.

Evans przygryzła niepewnie wargę, nadal nieprzekonana.

Od ponad dziesięciu minut stali pod frontowymi drzwiami, wzbraniając się przed przekroczeniem progu domu Potterów. Chociaż właściwe jedyną wzbraniającą się osobą była Lily, która ze zdenerwowania wydeptała już całą ścieżkę, tym samym tworząc niebezpieczną, lodową taflę.

– Na pewno?

– Tak! – warknął Jim, ale widząc smutne spojrzenie rudowłosej, powstrzymał cisnący się na język wredny komentarz. – Zaraz odmarzną mi palce u nóg.

– A myślisz, że twojemu tacie spodoba się prezent?

– Merlinie, Liluś, czy możemy o tym pomyśleć już w domu? Naprawdę robi się coraz zimniej, a ja mam niesamowitą ochotę na herbatę. Poza tym ojciec wie o twoim przyjeździe, napisałem mu w liście. Bardzo się ucieszył i teraz z pewnością na nas czeka...

– Czemu nie powiedziałeś tak od razu?! – pisnęła Lily, po czym bez wahania zapukała do drzwi. – Przez ciebie twój tata pewnie się denerwuje. Na pewno zastanawia się, czemu nas jeszcze nie ma.

James powstrzymał głośne prychnięcie. Całe to absurdalne zachowanie dziewczyny niesamowicie go irytowało, ale po części ją rozumiał. Z całej siły próbował opanować ciągle narastającą złość, która raptownie minęła, gdy Lily splotła ich dłonie i uśmiechnęła się słodko. Czasami sam się bał tego, co miłość potrafiła z nim zrobić.

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym kliknięciem, a we framudze pojawił się Charles Potter. Widząc syna i Lily, po raz pierwszy od niewiadomo jak dawna uśmiechnął się naprawdę szczerze.

– Cześć, dzieciaki. Wchodźcie do środka, na dworze jest pieruńsko zimno.

– Tak? Serio, tato? – zironizował James, skutkiem czego został zgromiony wzrokiem przez rudowłosą.

– Dzień dobry, panie Potter.

– Lila, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyznał szczerze Charles i niewiele myśląc, przygarnął dziewczynę w swoje ramiona.

– I wzajemnie.

Trwaliby w uścisku jeszcze jakiś czas, gdyby nie przerwało im głośne i znaczące chrząknięcie dobiegające z tyłu.

– Mam być zazdrosny o własnego ojca, Liluś? – zapytał poważnym tonem James, ale koniec końców parsknął śmiechem. Evans wywróciła oczami, odchodząc parę kroków i tym samym robiąc miejsce dla Jima. – Cześć, tato.

Tym razem Charles uścisnął syna, lecz ich przywitanie trwało zdecydowanie krócej.

– Idźcie do salonu, zaraz zrobię wam herbaty – zarządził i po chwili dodał: – Długo staliście pod tymi drzwiami, więc pewnie nieźle zmarzliście.

Pan Potter skierował się do kuchni, czemu towarzyszył śmiech Jamesa, który po paru sekundach przeobraził się w jęk i głośne: „aua!". Całkowicie zawstydzona Lily w przypływie złości zdzieliła chłopaka mocno w głowę. Uniosła podbródek i obrażona wygodnie usadowiła się na kanapie. Z ciekawością zaczęła rozglądać się wokół, ale w salonie od śmierci Dorei nic się nie zmieniło. Najbardziej Lily zdziwił jednak panujący porządek. Nie spodziewała się zastać domu aż tak lśniącego i pachnącego – kiedy pomieszkiwała u Potterów w wakacje, ani razu nie widziała, by Charles coś sprzątnął.

– Nie mów, że się obraziłaś! – prychnął James, gdy dziewczyna zaciekle milczała.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, Jim. Nie jestem tobą – wytknęła, pokazała język i uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

James w odpowiedzi jedynie wywrócił oczami.

– Pokłóciliście się? – spytał Charles, pojawiając się nagle w salonie z tacą w rękach. Postawił ją na stole, a kubki z gorącym naparem podsunął dzieciakom niemalże pod nosy.

– Dziękuję.

– Tato – zaczął Jim, kiedy pan Potter wreszcie usiadł naprzeciwko nich – chcemy ci coś powiedzieć.

Zabrzmiało groźnie, więc zarówno Charles jak i Lily spojrzeli najpierw na Jamesa, a później na siebie. Dopiero kiedy chłopak złapał rudowłosą za dłoń, splatając razem ich palce, Lily zrozumiała. Zdenerwowała się lekko, niepewna reakcji pana Pottera.

– Hm?

– My tak jakby ze sobą chodzimy. Jesteśmy razem, tato. – James uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale widząc zamyślone spojrzenie ojca, natychmiast spąsowiał. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Myślał raczej nad wybuchem radości, poklepaniem po plecach czy jakimkolwiek innym, durnym zachowaniem ojca.

– Na twoim miejscu, Lila, od razu bym z nim zerwał – stwierdził niespodziewanie Charles. Założył nogę na nogę i cmoknął zniesmaczony.

James wybałuszył oczy.

– C-co?

– Ten gumochłon – kiwnął głową na syna – nie potrafi nawet porządnie cię potraktować. „Tak jakby" jesteście razem? Co to w ogóle znaczy?

W zielonych tęczówkach Evans pojawiło się zrozumienie, a także lekki błysk. Nagle wyrwała rękę z uścisku Jamesa i z poważną miną oznajmiła:

– Ma pan stuprocentową rację, panie Potter. Chyba mnie zaślepiło. Myśli pan, że Patrick zgodzi się i pozwoli mi do siebie wrócić?

Lily naprawdę próbowała dłużej udawać poważną, ale widząc przerażenie na twarzy swojego chłopaka, nie potrafiła opanować cisnącego się na usta szerokiego uśmiechu. Charles również pozwolił sobie na moment zapomnienia, czując chwilowy przypływ radości. Jedynie James wyglądał, jakby coś stanęło mu w gardle. Lekkie poczucie winy poskutkowało szybkim całusem w policzek, po którym Jim ewidentnie się rozluźnił.

– Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę z waszego szczęścia, dzieciaki. Jak widać, jeden związek musi się skończyć, by ten drugi mógł się zacząć – dodał ze smutkiem w głosie Charles, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zaszkliły.

Lily przygryzła dolną wargę niepewna, jak powinna zareagować. Na szczęście Jim przejął pałeczkę:

– Jak się w ogóle czujesz, tato? Radzisz sobie?

– Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku – odparł machinalnie, choć cała trójka znała prawdę. Daleko było od tego „w porządku". – Wiecie co? Jestem już zmęczony, pójdę się położyć. Jutro czeka nas dużo pracy... Trzeba pojechać po choinkę, zrobić zakupy, ugotować obiad, a potem kolację...

Pan Potter raptownie zamilkł i rzucając im ostatnie, przeciągłe spojrzenie, opuścił głowę i skierował się wprost do sypialni. Zanim jednak wspiął się po schodach na górę, uniósł wysoko palec, zarządzając:

– To, że jesteście w związku, nie upoważnia was do spania razem. Lila, twój pokój już na ciebie czeka i... James, niech no ja tylko usłyszę, jak się skradasz w nocy po korytarzu.

Kiedy oboje kiwnęli głowami, Lily szybko, a Jim ewidentnie z niechęcią, Charles wspiął się na piętro. Drzwi od sypialni zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

– Nie jest dobrze, Liluś – stwierdził ze smutkiem James.

– Widzę. Myślę, że pan Potter jest strasznie samotny. Myślisz, że nasz prezent mu się spodoba?

– Szczerze? – spytał z obawą w głosie. – Nie. Mój ojciec jest raczej mało tolerancyjny w takich kwestiach. Wszystko, co wydaje się milutkie i kochane, u niego wywołuje mdłości. Może jednak wymyślimy coś innego?

– Nie – odpowiedziała pewnie. – Myślę, że trafimy w dziesiątkę. A teraz dobranoc, Jim, jestem padnięta i pójdę się położyć.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz słuchać mojego ojca? Przecież moje łóżko jest duże. – Sugestywnie poruszał brwiami, na co Lily głośno parsknęła. Pogłaskała chłopaka po policzku i cmoknęła w usta.

– Wiesz, tak właściwie wydaje mi się, że twojemu tacie to zwisa, czy będziemy spać razem, czy osobno. Powiedział tak tylko ze względu na pamięć o pani Dorei.

James westchnął przeciągle.

– Możesz mieć rację, Liluś. Mamie by się to nie spodobało... Już słyszę ten jej krzyk: Jamesie Potterze, zachowuj się jak dżentelmen i traktuj Lily z należytym szacunkiem, a nie jak pierwszą lepszą, która marzy jedynie o wskoczeniu chłopakowi do łóżka! – wymyślił na poczekaniu, udając głos własnej matki, co wyszło mu zadziwiająco dobrze. Wbrew sytuacji rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

– Budzę cię jutro z rana. Ty wyciągniesz swojego tatę i skoczycie po choinkę, a ja zrobię jedzenie. Będę musiała poszperać w przepisach pani Dorei – dalej mówiła już do siebie. – Pamiętam te pierniczki, ale jak się przygotowywało ten czekoladowy pudding? Ciekawe, czy mikser działa, bo ostatnio coś przerywało...

– Uwielbiam, gdy tak robisz – stwierdził z rozmarzeniem Jim.

W przypływie uczuć niespodziewanie chwycił dziewczynę w pasie i przyciągnął bliżej. Lily zamilkła, z zadowoleniem wpatrując się w twarz Jamesa. W następnej chwili już całowali się namiętnie, starając się brać od życia jak najwięcej. Wreszcie musieli przerwać z powodu braku powietrza.

– Wiesz, że nigdy wcześniej nie obściskiwałem się z nikim na tej kanapie?

– Obściskiwałeś? – powtórzyła Lily nieco prześmiewczo.

– Mhm – potaknął chłopak i znów próbował wziąć jej usta w posiadanie, ale Evans skutecznie wydostała się z jego objęć.

– Lecę spać. Pamiętasz, co mówił pan Potter?

– Ty serio wzięłaś słowa mojego ojca na poważnie? – zdziwił się.

– Tak i tobie też radzę. Dobranoc, Jim.

Opuściła salon, a James nie mając innego wyjścia, podążył za nią z nieco wisielczą miną.

Następnego dnia, gdy już wszystko w zasadzie było gotowe na świąteczny obiad, Lily pozwoliła sobie na moment relaksu. Z kubkiem parującej kawy i z książką w ręku rozłożyła się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie. James i pan Potter nadal byli poza domem, ale co tam robili? Evans nie miała bladego pojęcia. Wrócili dopiero przed drugą po południu, ani słowem nie pisnąwszy, co takiego ich zatrzymało aż tak długo. Choinka została ubrana, gdy Charles poszedł na półgodzinną drzemkę. Potem nadszedł czas, oczywiście, na świąteczną kolację, której towarzyszyła niezajmująca, miła rozmowa. Lily z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że tylko parę razy między nimi zaległa gęsta cisza, co świadczyło o tym, że pan Potter powoli wracał do normalności, pozostawiając rozpacz po utracie żony gdzieś w tyle. Kryzys nadszedł dopiero dzień później, a dokładnie w czasie rozpakowywania prezentów. Z samego rana, jeszcze przed świtem, Evans za pomocą kominka i proszka Fiuu przeniosła się do sklepu na Pokątnej, odbierając zamówienie. Wracając, idealnie wpasowała się w pobudkę Charlesa.

– Wesołych świąt, panie Potter. – Uśmiechnęła się i z dumą wręczyła mężczyźnie duży karton, z którego dobiegały niepokojące odgłosy. – To prezent od nas. Mam nadzieję, że się panu spodoba.

– Dzięku...

Charles Potter stracił głos, gdy z pudełka wyjął małą, białą i puchatą kuleczkę. Kotek swoimi zielonymi ślepkami patrzył z zaciekawieniem na nowego właściciela. Cała ta scena wzruszyła Lily, za to u Jamesa wywołała jedynie obawy. Tym bardziej gdy w oczach ojca dostrzegł najpierw ból, a potem odrazę, która natychmiast została zatuszowana nieszczerym uśmiechem.

– Ja... Nie wiem, co powiedzieć...

Panna Evans uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pociągając Jima za rękaw swetra. Kiwnęła głową w stronę kuchni. Wycofali się po głupiej wymówce wstawienia wody na herbatę i przygotowania śniadania.

– Widzisz, mówiłam, że mu się spodoba! – pisnęła przyciszonym głosem Lily, przytulając się do chłopaka. – Twój tata znów zacznie normalnie żyć.

James za bardzo kochał rudowłosą, by niszczyć jej humor, mówiąc prawdę.

W tym samym czasie Charles z niechęcią patrzył na niewinnego kociaka, próbującego porwać resztę kartonu, który parę minut temu jeszcze traktował jako własne mieszkanko. Mężczyzna kiedyś lubił zwierzęta, szczególnie koty, ale po śmierci żony... Dorea od zawsze marzyła właśnie o takim kociaku... Na samą myśl mimowolnie posmutniał, bo wspomnienia wróciły.

– Pójdę się przebrać! – skłamał.

– Jasne, tato! Za pół godziny śniadanie będzie gotowe, jakby co! – odkrzyknął Jim z kuchni.

Charles chwycił kociaka pod pachę i ruszył w stronę sypialni. Po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi złapał biedne zwierzątko za kark, po czym bezceremonialnie wrzucił je do szafy, którą później wyciszył oraz zabezpieczył zaklęciem. Na razie będzie musiał udawać przed dzieciakami radość z prezentu, ale po ich wyjeździe ten kot zniknie z jego życia.

Kiedy pan Potter schodził na dół, nie spodziewał się, że owy malutki, niewinny kotek wcale nie był taki niewinny. Wredne bydle najpierw podrapało całą szafę, potem podarło większość ubrań, aby na końcu zasnąć usatysfakcjonowanym swoją piękną zemstą.

Charles więc nie pomylił się aż zanadto, tłumacząc Lily, że kotek śpi zmęczony w sypialni tym porankiem pełnym wrażeń.

OOO

Peter ze wszystkich dni w roku najbardziej nienawidził świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Niechęć ta pojawiła się w momencie pogłębienia się choroby jego matki do tego stopnia, że zapomniała o własnym dziecku, o nim. Peter pamiętał, jakby było wczoraj. Sylvia przygotowywała indyka, którego tak uwielbiał, gdy niespodziewanie zamarła i zaczęła wrzeszczeć, że jakiś nicpoń wdarł się do kuchni. Wołała męża przebywającego akurat poza domem, aż wreszcie zemdlała z nadmiaru emocji. Na nic zdały się błagania Petera, żeby się uspokoiła i przestała.

Chłopak nachylił się nad brudną umywalką i obmył zmęczoną twarz zimną wodą. Odkąd wrócił z Hogwartu, nie przespał żadnej całej nocy. Co chwilę budziły go głośne krzyki i lamenty, dobiegające z pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Stan Sylvii z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Kiedyś kobieta miała czasami jakieś przebłyski świadomości, ale ostatnio kompletnie nic, jakby pamięć Sylvii całościowo wyparowała. Peter czuł ogromny żal do matki. Nie przez to, że zachorowała, ale głównie dlatego, że wspomnień o nim wyzbyła się jako pierwszych. Najdłużej pamiętała o mężu, Williamie, co wydawało się dość logiczne – znała go najdłużej, lecz Peter nie potrafił tego przeboleć. Sylvia od lat była dla niego najbliższą osobą, którą darzył największą miłością. Liczył, że matka również go kochała, choć teraz już poznał bolesną prawdę.

Nikomu na nim nie zależało.

Sonia i Sebastian już jako dzieci trzymali się razem, nie dopuszczając do siebie kogoś tak beznadziejnego jak młodszy brat. Teraz nadal przebywali w Bułgarii, gdzie Merlin jeden wiedział, co takiego robili. Ani razu nie dostał od nich żadnego listu.

Jedyną nadzieję Peter pokładał w ojcu, w Williamie, ale i do niego stracił resztki zaufania w momencie, gdy postanowił pojechać do Sebastiana i Sonii. Już nie wrócił, tym samym zostawiając Petera samego z chorą matką.

Chłopak czuł się nie tylko porzucony, ale też zdradzony. Bo czemu Sylvia, jeszcze nim wrócił na ostatni rok do Hogwartu, co jakiś czas wykrzykiwała ich imiona, pytając o najbliższych i jednocześnie w ogóle nie poznając Petera? Przecież to on się nią ciągle opiekował, to on o nią dbał, przynosił jedzenie, sprzątał! On, a nie jego, pożal się Boże, rodzeństwo i ojciec!

W Peterze wręcz zawrzało.

Zerknął w lustro, gdzie dostrzegł bladą, zmęczoną twarz i zmętniałe, piwne spojrzenie. Widział zapadnięte policzki, niemal fioletowe sińce pod oczami, a także usta wykrzywione w grymasie.

Najpierw widok ten go zdziwił, dopiero później głęboko odetchnął.

Po trafieniu do Slytherinu cały świat Petera, jaki do tej pory znał, uległ całkowitej zmianie. Jego nowi koledzy – na samą myśl prychnął – traktowali go gorzej niż szlamy, często torturując i poniżając. Ledwo wytrzymywał, coraz częściej zastanawiając się nad śmiercią, której już się nie bał jak kiedyś. Teraz wydawała się ukojeniem, ucieczką przed przerażającą rzeczywistością.

Nagle usłyszał głośny wrzask, więc się wzdrygnął przestraszony.

Matka znowu dostawała świra.

Pewnie by to olał, gdyby nie trzask pękającego szkła. Znał jednak Sylvię i jej nienormalne zachowanie, więc obstawił, że znów postanowiła rzucić szklanką o ścianę. Po raz ostatni więc przemył twarz wodą i dopiero wtedy ruszył do pokoju matki. Zanim wszedł do środka, odetchnął głęboko cztery razy.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, Sylvia faktycznie postanowiła wyładować złość na niczemu winnej szklance. Szkoda tylko, że była w połowie pełna i Peter musiał posprzątać resztki soku, które rozbryzgnęły się po ścianie i podłodze.

– Wynoś się, parszywcu! – wrzasnęła kobieta, chowając się za firanką.

Nie odpowiedział, od razu zabrał się do pracy.

– Wynoś się stąd! – Nadal krzyczała. – Natychmiast! Krowo! Gumochłonie! Brzydalu!

– Zamknij się.

Peter zdobył się wyłącznie na te dwa słowa. Po nich powinna się choć na pięć minut zamknąć. On akurat zdążyłby zrobić swoje i odejść jak najdalej od tego przeklętego pokoju. Dzisiaj sytuacja jednak nie przebiegła po jego myśli. Sylvia wyglądała, jakby wpadła w szał. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć, skakać oraz wymachiwać rękoma na wszelkie możliwe strony. Peter doskoczył do matki, próbując ją uspokoić, lecz na nic się to zdało. Szarpali się przynajmniej pięć minut, aż wreszcie Sylvia odepchnęła mocno syna, przez co upadł na posadzkę, po czym rzuciła w niego resztką pozostałą po szklance. Peter najpierw poczuł ból w ramieniu, świadomość dotarła z parosekundowym opóźnieniem.

Wściekłość przyszła trzecia.

W tamtym momencie Peter również stracił kontrolę, a dalsze wydarzenia spowiła mgła. Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, było wyciągnięcie różdżki, skierowanie ją w stronę przerażonej matki oraz wypowiedzenie kolejnych dwóch słów:

– Avada Kedavra.


	48. 46

**46\. Dziwne, że ludzie nie widzą tego, co mają pod nosem**

~ Agatha Christie

Anne nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio czuła się tak samotnie w święta. Owszem, poza nią w Hogwarcie zostało paru znajomych, ale brakowało jej przyjaciół. Tęskniła za wygłupami Syriusza i Jamesa, ganiącym ich Remusem, ciągle szczęśliwą Lily, udającą poważną Dorcas i spokojną Lissie. Wysłali sobie życzenia pocztą, a także prezenty, ale to całkowicie nie oddało ducha świąt.

W przeciągu tygodnia Anne trzymała się z Alice, prawie ciągle gdzieś z nią łażąc, przez co czasami czuła się aż głupio. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna wolałaby ten czas spędzić na romantycznych schadzkach ze swoim chłopakiem, Frankiem, dlatego dzisiejszy dzień Wisborn przesiedziała w wieży Gryffindoru, próbując dogadać się z młodszymi rocznikami. Jeszcze szósto- i piątoklasiści zachowywali się w porządku, ale młodsi uczniowie wywołali u Anne jedynie migrenę. Z tego względu po kolacji rozsiadła się wygodnie przy kominku, pisząc jakieś głupie, zaległe wypracowanie, wręcz delektując się samotnością.

Do czasu.

Niespodziewanie poczuła uginające się obok poduszki kanapy, co wyprowadziło ją z równowagi do tego stopnia, by wylać atrament na wszystkie pergaminy. W szoku wpatrywała się w zniszczone kartki. Zacisnęła szczękę, przenosząc spojrzenie na głównego winowajcę.

Regulus Black oparł się wygodnie, a jego brwi podjechały niemal pod linię włosów.

– Ty – warknęła Anne niemiło. – Patrz, co robisz! Przez ciebie będę musiała pisać to od początku!

Blondynka niemalże jęknęła na samą myśl. Pierwszy raz podniosła głos na Regulusa, przez co z jednej strony pojawiła się niepewność, ale z drugiej poczuła lekką satysfakcję.

– Jesteś czarownicą. Poradzisz sobie z kleksem po atramencie – odparł spokojnie Black i przełożył nogę na nogę. Wpatrywał się w blondynkę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, jak duże wywoływała w nim zainteresowanie. Zawsze, gdy zaczynał z nią rozmawiać, zastanawiał się, jak tym razem zareaguje i co powie.

– Gdyby to był zwykły atrament, to jasne, ale to atrament mojej mamy.

– Co?

– Mama pisze książki, a raczej próbuje – wyjaśniła. – Nie chcąc, żeby ktoś w ramach żartu czy specjalnie wyczyścił jej zapisane strony, stworzyła nowy atrament. Odporny na różne zaklęcia.

Regulusowi mimowolnie kąciki ust podjechały do góry.

– A dlaczego ty nim piszesz? – spytał z jawną ciekawością.

– Bo mi się skończył normalny. Merlinie, kolejne dwie godziny z głowy – westchnęła, po czym zrezygnowana oparła się o zagłówek kanapy.

– Pomogę ci.

Propozycja chłopaka wywołała konsternację u obojga. Regulus zmarszczył czoło, kompletnie nie spodziewając się, że wyjdzie z taką ofertą. Anne za to rozszerzyły się źrenice, lecz później uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwa. W przypływie tej radości przytuliła się do Blacka. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła, natychmiast się odsunęła, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się dwa urocze rumieńce. Odchrząknęła nieznacznie i zaczęła ogarniać ze stołu swoje zalane pergaminy. Regulus starał się wyglądać na opanowanego, choć w głębi emocje wręcz w nim szalały. I te nieznośnie pytania! Dlaczego Anne to zrobiła? Co chciała zyskać? Czy była to próba omotania, zaprzyjaźnienia, a później wydobycia wszelkich informacji? Jakich informacji, do cholery, przecież Regulus nie miał o niczym pojęcia?!

– Wiesz, Regulusie, nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale... – zamyśliła się na chwilę – jesteś naprawdę fajny.

 _Fajny?_

– Dzięki? – odparł całkowicie zagubiony.

– Dlatego kompletnie nie rozumiem, czemu nie potraficie dogadać się z Syriuszem? Wbrew pozorom jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że Łapa ma przyjaciół, a ty przez większość czasu myślałeś, że też ich masz.

– Dlaczego ty aż tak bardzo chcesz nas pogodzić? – westchnął Black. – Nie znosimy się.

– Och, daj spokój! Przecież oboje znamy prawdę.

Anne machnęła ręką.

– Tak? A niby jaką?

– Po prostu jesteście zbyt uparci, żeby się pogodzić – oznajmiła pewnym głosem, w celu potwierdzenia własnych słów spoglądając chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

– Czy możemy wreszcie przestać gadać o mnie i o moim wspaniałym braciszku? Są święta. Nie psuj mi humoru.

– Aż tak bardzo lubisz święta? – zdziwiła się.

– Nienawidzę ich – wyznał Regulus. – Ale lubię je bardziej niż mojego braciszka.

Anne wywróciła oczami i wbrew jego słowom uśmiechnęła się. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale domyślila się, że nie mówił serio. W przeciągu tych miesięcy, odkąd chłopak trafił do Gryffindoru, a także paru odbytych z nim rozmów, Wisborn z czystym sercem mogła stwierdzić, że powoli zaczynała dostrzegać, co takiego kiedyś widziała w nim Dorcas. Albo przynajmniej, co Dora mogłaby zobaczyć teraz.

Chwilę między nimi panowała cisza. Każdy zajął się własnymi myślami.

– Zamierzałaś dzisiaj zdobyć nowe znajomości? – zaczął Regulus.

W towarzystwie _tej_ blondynki czuł się swobodniej niż z kimkolwiek innym. Pozwolił więc sobie na całkowity relaks i na choć parominutowe ściągnięcie maski obojętności. Na twarzy Blacka więc pojawił się spokój pomieszany z zaciekawieniem.

– Co? Kiedy?

– Dzisiaj – wyjaśnił. – Jak chodziłaś między małolatami, udając szczęśliwą mamusię.

– Ja nie udawa... Zaraz. Czy to znaczy, że mnie obserwowałeś?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przez co Regulus nieco się spłoszył. Starał się jednak grać twardego i opanowanego.

– Każdy cię obserwował, Anne. – W ustach Blacka jej imię zabrzmiało niczym pieszczota. – Wyglądałaś prześmiesznie. Taka zestresowana, próbująca nie czuć się samotnie...

– No, popatrz! Zupełnie jak ty!

– Komuś wyostrzył się język? Przestałaś być już grzeczna i dla wszystkich aż do bólu milutka? – zironizował bardziej dla żartu, ciesząc się tą chwilą beztroski. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zdawał się być tak szczęśliwy. Oczywiście, Regulus próbował powstrzymywać emocje, by zbytnio nimi nie emanować, ale Anne doskonale widziała te błyszczące iskierki w jego oczach. Pewnie dlatego podjęła grę chłopaka, również starając się być nieco zbyt śmiałą oraz sarkastyczną.

Rozmawiali do wieczora, przez co stali się główną plotką reszty Gryfonów przebywających w pokoju wspólnym. W końcu pierwszy raz widzieli, by ktoś z czystą radością i chęcią rozmawiał z Regulusem Blackiem.

OOO

Dorcas weszła do apartamentu, który wynajęły na czas pobytu w Egipcie.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że w Afryce aż tak bardzo jej się spodoba. Uwielbiała to ciągłe gorąco, jak i te notorycznie rzucane spojrzenia, gdy przechadzała się wzdłuż ulicy lub leżała nad basenem hotelu. Wielu chłopaków próbowało zagaić, poflirtować, ale tylko ich zbywała. W końcu związała się z Syriuszem. Niemniej, jaka kobieta nie poczułaby się piękniejsza i pewniejsza po wzbudzeniu zainteresowanie u płci przeciwnej?

Gryfonka zdjęła pareo z bioder, odrzucając je na krzesło w kuchni, po czym wyjęła z lodówki butelkę zimnej wody. Wychyliła ją prawie na raz. Niemal natychmiast poczuła przyjemny chłód rozchodzący się wewnątrz ciała.

Nagle usłyszała głosy dochodzące z salonu. Zmarszczywszy czoło, ruszyła w tamtą stronę. O ile się orientowała, babcia powinna siedzieć teraz na dole w barze i popijać odświeżające drinki z palemką. Miały się spotkać dopiero w porze obiadu, a przecież nie było nawet jedenastej.

– Babciu? To ty?

– Tak.

Dorcas niemal odetchnęła z ulgi. Przez wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy stała się bojaźliwa. W końcu Voldemort, Śmierciożercy i ciągłe zabójstwa oraz tortury nie należały do rzeczy, których nie powinno się bać. Każdego, kto uważałby inaczej, traktowałaby jak najzwyklejszego głupca. Poza tym może i aktualnie przebywała w Egipcie, ale skąd wiadomo, że rządy Voldemorta nie dotarły już tutaj?

Otrząsnęła się z nieprzyjemnych myśli, po czym żwawym krokiem ruszyła do babci.

Natasha Meadows od lat, żeby nie powiedzieć od dziecka, była dla niej najważniejszą osobą w życiu. Rodzice nigdy nie traktowali Dorcas dobrze, często ją karali, a później nawet parę razy torturowali klątwą Cruciatus. Zawsze wtedy uciekała do babci, która pocieszała i pozwalała zostać tak długo, jak tylko sobie życzyła. Natasha to kochana kobieta, pełna współczucia dla drugiego człowieka, otwarta i wesoła. Dorcas nie mogła pojąć, jak jej ojciec, syn Natashy, zmienił się aż tak diametralnie! Babcia kiedyś opowiadała, że to podobno wina kobiety, z którą się związał, a później ożenił, w co Dorcas bez namysłu uwierzyła. Jej matka nigdy nie powinna zakładać rodziny... Albo przynajmniej rodzić kolejnego dziecka, bo Gabriela, jej starszego brata, traktowała jak oczko w głowie, na wszystko mu pozwalając. Dziewczyna za czasów dzieciństwa miała jeszcze wsparcie ojca, ale po pojechaniu do Hogwartu i trafieniu do Gryffindoru, odwrócił się od córki. Natasha parę lat temu zwierzyła się Dorcas, że gdyby jej wnuki poszli w ślady rodziców, popełniłaby samobójstwo. Nie potrafiłaby żyć w świadomości, że najbliżsi stali się zwykłymi zwyrodnialcami.

Skoro już o zwyrodnialcach mowa...

– Co ty tu robisz?! – wykrzyknęła Dorcas, niespodziewanie zatrzymując się w progu.

– Ciebie też miło jest widzieć, siostro.

Gabriel rozpostarł się na sofie, miał założoną nogę na nogę, dłonie splecione i z jawnym zrezygnowaniem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę. Naprzeciwko niego, na kanapie, siedziała babcia. Wyglądała na opanowaną, co jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło Dorcas.

– Babciu, co się dzieje? – zadała pytanie, wpatrując sie w starszą kobietę.

Całkowicie zignorowała słowa brata, na co ten cmoknął i wywrócił oczami.

– Gabriel przyjechał.

– To widzę. Powiedz mi lepiej coś, czego nie wiem – prychnęła, po czym powtórzyła wcześniejsze pytanie: – Co on tu robi?

– Jakbyś nie zauważyła, droga siostro, siedzę obok i sam mogę odpowiadać za siebie.

Dorcas westchnęła przeciągle. Mając w pamięci to, że rok temu dał jej pieniądze, gdy rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu, poddała się. Przeniosła spojrzenie z nadal dziwnie milczącej babci na Gabriela, założyła ręce na ramiona i zniecierpliwiona zaczęła tupać stopą.

– Mów.

– Przyjechałem w dobrej wierze. Chcę się z tobą pogodzić.

– Co? – Brwi dziewczyny podjechały do góry. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego. – Chcesz się pogodzić?

– Czy mówię niewyraźnie? Tak – westchnął – chcę się pogodzić.

– Dlaczego? Rodzice ci kazali! – wybuchła nagle.

– Zwariowałaś? Ojciec z matką wydziedziczyli cię przeszło rok temu. Słowem o tobie nie wspominają, a co dopiero kazać mi się z tobą pogodzić? Doprawdy zabawne...

Słowa Gabriela cholernie zabolały, ale miał rację. Właściwie Dorcas nie wiedziała, dlaczego najpierw pomyślała o rodzicach. Może gdzieś w głębi ciągle tliła się nadzieja, że ją kochają, a te złe traktowanie było chwilowym objawem głupoty? Ona sama musiała stracić rozum, skoro w ogóle przeszło jej to przez myśl.

Dorcas westchnęła, kompletnie tracąc energię. Usadowiła się obok babci, która odruchowo chwyciła ją za dłoń.

– Sluchaj, rozumiem, że możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale zastanów się. Czy kiedyś w jakikolwiek sposób dałem ci powody, żebyś mnie nienawidziła? Nie przyłożyłem ręki, gdy matka cię karała. Nigdy ci nic złego nie zrobiłem.

Dorcas zastanowiła się głęboko.

– Racja. Nigdy nic nie zrobiłeś. Ani razu im się nie przeciwstawiłeś, nie pomogłeś mi...

– I nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo żałuję. Jestem twoim starszym bratem, powinienem cię chronić – potaknął bez wahania, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc.

– To prawda. Powinieneś.

Pomiędzy rodzeństwem zaległa cisza.

Gabriel odchrząknął, czując się rzeczywiście winnym. Z ciekawością przypatrywał się siostrze, która opuściła głowę, wpatrując się we własne dłonie. Nie widział Dorcas od paru lat. Przypomniał sobie o dziewczynie dopiero, gdy rodzice poinformowali go, że została wydziedziczona z rodu Meadowsów. Mieszkał wówczas w Bułgarii wraz z narzeczoną, ale słysząc tę nowinkę niemal natychmiast teleportował się do Anglii. Wtedy pierwszy raz postawił się rodzicom. Przegrał jednak, ponieważ zagrozili mu, że albo się uspokoi i zaakceptuje ich decyzję, albo on również zostanie wypisany z rodziny. Gabriel bez namysłu spasował, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się do wygodnego trybu życia, a odcięcie od pieniędzy równało się także z utratą najbliższych przyjaciół.

Dopiero niedawno uświadomił sobie, że posiadanie takich przyjaciół było zupełną kpiną. Powiedział narzeczonej o szantażu rodziców i przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się nad wybraniem siostry, ale jego dziewczyna skutecznie wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy. Teraz Gabriel wiedział dlaczego. Kiedy przestał dawać jej pieniądze oraz spełniać każde zachcianki, zerwała z nim, co dało mu wiele do myślenia. Wrócił więc do ojca i matki i tym razem to on postawił im ultimatum: albo przywrócą Dorcas na łono rodziny, albo on również z tej, pożal się Merlinie, rodziny odejdzie.

Cała historia skończyła się tak, że stając po stronie siostry, Gabriel stracił zarówno rodziców, jak i narzeczoną. Zamiast trzech bezwartościowych oraz bezuczuciowych ludzi zyskał jedną osobę, na której naprawdę mu zależało.

Co właściwie było dziwne.

W dzieciństwie Gabriel z Dorcas raczej nie pałali do siebie cieplejszymi uczuciami, wręcz przeciwnie – notorycznie się kłócili i dogryzali. Kiedy jednak ojciec złościł się na niego, grożąc i karząc, siostra zawsze stawała po stronie brata, przez co jej również się dostawało.

A przecież to Gabriel był starszy. To on powinien bronić dziewczynę.

– Wszystko okej?

Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go głos Dorcas.

– Powiedzmy – odparł szczerze. – Wiem, że cały proces wybaczania mi zajmie pewnie wieki, ale naprawdę samo to, że spróbujesz, da mi nadzieję.

Dorcas najpierw westchnęła, a po dłuższej chwili powoli pokiwała głową.

– Spróbuję.

– Dziękuję.

Natasha, przyglądając się swoim wnukom, stwierdziła, że wyrośli na porządnych ludzi. Zdusiła wzruszenie, stanęła na nogi, uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym ruszyła w stronę kuchni.

– Pogadajcie sobie, a ja przygotuję coś do picia. Chcecie lemoniadę?

Zarówno Gabriel, jak i Dorcas ochoczo potaknęli.

OOO

Przerwa świąteczna powoli zbliżała się ku końcowi.

James po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miał ochoty wracać do Hogwartu. Bardzo podobało mu się wspólne mieszkanie z Lily. Mimo iż nie spali w jednym łóżku, jak nakazał im Charles, i tak było cudownie. Większość czasu spędzali razem, wygłupiając się czy przytulając. Jamesowi udało się nawet skraść od dziewczyny kilka pocałunków, które wcale nie należały do tych niewinnych. Ojciec z początku wymownie chrząkał, ale wreszcie się poddał i machnął ręką.

– Sam kiedyś byłem młody – stwierdził, kiedy przyłapał ich obściskujących się na kanapie w salonie – ale na litość Merlina, czy możecie przynajmniej się gdzieś chować po kątach? Lila, proszę, ty mnie zrozumiesz, prawda?

James zaczął się wtedy głośno śmiać, ale Evans machinalnie pokiwała głową.

Bacząc na tę jakże krótką rozmowę, postanowili zmyć się do pokoju na górę, by jeszcze mocniej nie denerwować Charlesa. James rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku dziewczyny i z uwagą śledził jej każdy ruch. Lily zaczęła pakować się już do Hogwartu, w końcu za dwa dni wyjeżdżali, a nie chciała przekładać tego na ostatnią chwilę.

Wyglądała na pogrążoną w rozmyślaniach.

– O czym ty tak myślisz, Liluś? – spytał James, unosząc brwi. – Masz minę, jakbyś zjadła kilo cytryn. Co jest?

– Nic.

– Przecież widzę. Poza tym co krok wzdychasz.

Lily wreszcie zatrzymała się i zwróciła wzrok na chłopaka. Cóż, miał rację. Skoro za dwa dni mieli wracać do szkoły, kończył jej się czas. Musiała załatwić pilną sprawę, którą odkładała w zasadzie od przyjazdu do domu Potterów.

– Chciałabym odwiedzić Petunię – wyznała, a gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, poczuła ulgę. Może warto byłoby podzielić się obawami z Jimem? Podeszła do chłopaka i usiadła obok na łóżku. – Boję się.

– Czego? Przecież to twoja siostra.

– Nie widziałyśmy się prawie dwa lata. Nie wspominając, że przez tę akcję z utratą pamięci, nie byłam na pogrzebie rodziców...

– Myślę, że jak jej wszystko wyjaśnisz, zrozumie – pocieszał dalej James, po czym objął dziewczynę w pasie. Po chwili namysłu zaczął składać pocałunki na szyi Lily, która mimowolnie odchyliła głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp. Zadrżała, kiedy James przejechał językiem i przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

Przymknęła powieki, głośno wzdychając.

– A wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – zapytała niemalże szeptem.

– Hm?

Jamesa było stać jedynie na ciche mruknięcie. Nadal prawie w stu procentach zajmowała go gładka szyja dziewczyny.

– Z moich obliczeń wynika, że Petunia powinna już urodzić. A ja nawet do niej nie napisałam z pytaniem, czy wszystko okej. Ech, gówniana ze mnie siostra... Jim, słuchasz mnie? – dodała, gdy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnęła więc i niechętnie się odsunęła. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Jamesa, który wyglądał, jakby zabrano mu najlepszą zabawkę.

Lily nie potrafiła powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Po pierwsze, bardzo niefajnie zagranie – zaczął. – A po drugie, mam mówić szczerze czy nie?

– Szczerze.

– Powinnaś się z nią spotkać. Petunia to twoja siostra, Liluś, a takie więzi powinno się pielęgnować, a nie zrywać. Myślę, że wystarczy, jak z nią szczerze porozmawiasz i wszystko wytłumaczysz. Warto też byłoby, gdybyś zobaczyła siostrzeńca albo siostrzenicę, nie? Skoro wiesz, że Petunia na pewno pierwsza się nie odezwie, ty to zrób. Potem możesz przez resztę życia żałować utraconego kontaktu.

Jim wzruszył ramionami, zakańczając wypowiedź. Lily za to wpatrywała się w chłopaka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Słowa Pottera zabrzmiały naprawdę mądrze i miały jakiś sens, z czym jednak nieczęsto się spotkała.

– Masz całkowitą rację, Jim – odparła i w przypływie chwilowej miłości, chwyciła go za policzki, by wreszcie przyciągnąć do pocałunku.

Rzadko kiedy to Lily była inicjatorem, więc jej zachowanie jeszcze mocniej rozpaliło Pottera. Odwzajemnił pieszczotę, po czym ją pogłębił. Przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej, objął w pasie, a po jakimś czasie ułożył na poduszki. James usiadł na Lily okrakiem, podgryzając i liżąc jej szyję. Uwielbiał każdy fragment ciała tej rudowłosej osóbki, która aktualnie próbowała uspokoić oddech. Leżała na plecach, dłonie wplotła we włosy Jamesa, przymknęła oczy i bez wahania poddawała się przyjemności.

Kiedy Potter scałował już każdy fragment ciała na szyi Lily, na powrót zajął się jej ustami.

– Zawsze mam rację – wypowiedział między pocałunkami. – Najlepiej, jakbyś spotkała się z Petunią jeszcze przez wyjazdem do Hogwartu...

James liczył, że kolejne mądre słowa jeszcze mocniej nakręcą Lily, ale się przeliczył. Wbrew oczekiwaniom dziewczyna otwarła szeroko oczy i powoli się odsunęła. Popatrzyła wprost w błyszczące, orzechowe oczy Pottera, po czym uśmiechnęła się lekko. Cmoknęła go szybko w usta, a potem zeskoczyła z łóżka.

– C-co? Lily. Wracaj – wydukał skonfundowany James.

– Muszę iść porozmawiać z Petunią.

– Teraz?!

Panna Evans zmarszczyła czoło.

– Przecież sam mi to poradziłeś – wyjaśniła, a następnie dodała: – Muszę to zrobić teraz, zanim znowu spietram.

– Ale mi chodziło o jutro! Jutro spotkaj się z siostrą! – powtórzył dla wzmocnienia. – A teraz wróć tutaj, do mnie.

Poklepał ręką miejsce obok siebie. Lily, na ten widok, pokręciła jedynie głową. Sięgnęła po torbę leżącą na stoliku, skierowała kroki w stronę drzwi, ale zanim przekroczyła próg, posłała Jamesowi całusa w powietrzu. Zniknęła w korytarzu, na co Potter z głośnym jękiem opadł z powrotem na poduszki, przeklinając w myślach. Po kiego grzyba w ogóle się odzywał?! Obiecał sobie solennie, że następnym razem będzie milczał jak grób.

Lily za to, kompletnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z aktualnego samopoczucia Jima, zbiegła szybko ze schodów, a potem wyjaśniła panu Potterowi, dokąd zmierzała. Charles życzył jej powodzenia i znów wrócił do czytanego Proroka Codziennego. Ubrała kurtkę, kozaki, aż wreszcie wyszła na ziąb i teleportowała się wprost przed furtką dużego domu z czerwonej cegły. Postąpiła nieroztropnie, ponieważ mogli zobaczyć ją inni mugole, ale nie znała żadnej okolicy w pobliżu. Ciotka Martha podała jej w liście dokładny adres Petuni, dlatego Lily w ogóle wiedziała, dokąd się udać. Parę minut stała na zewnątrz, nim wreszcie zrobiła pierwszy krok, a potem kolejny. Takim sposobem dotarła wprost przed drzwi frontowe, zbierając w sobie całą odwagę, by zapukać.

W końcu to zrobiła, a ze stresu zaczęła przestępować z jednej nogi na drugą.

Lily dowiedziała się również od ciotki, że Petunia wyprowadziła się i zamieszkała ze swoim chłopakiem, Vernonem. Była niesamowicie ciekawa, jak on wyglądał, jak się zachowywał, ale głównie czy był dobry dla siostry.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął gruby, niski mężczyzna podchodzący pod pięćdziesiątkę.

Panna Evans zdębiała, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy aby nie pomyliła adresu.

– Słucham? – zapytał tubalnym tonem, wpatrując się w dziewczynę ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Ktoś ty?

– Lily. Lily Evans – dodała raptownie.

– Evans? Jesteś rodziną Petuni?

– Tak, to moja siostra. Czy... Czy jest... Czy pan to jej chłopak? – zadała wreszcie to niedające spokoju pytanie. Przygryzła wargę niepewna, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Mężczyzna najpierw uniósł wysoko brwi, aż wreszcie roześmiał się donośnie.

– Broń Boże, nie! Petunia spotyka się z moim synem – odparł, nadal chichocząc. – Też mi coś! Ty to wiesz, jak rozbawić staruszka! Swoją drogą, szkoda, że nie uprzedziła nas o tym, że będzie miała gościa, ale już po ptokach. Wejdź, Lily, wejdź.

– Nie wiedziała.

Mężczyzna zdawał sie nie usłyszeć.

– Petunia! Na dół! – wydarł się, na co Lily aż się wzdrygnęła. – Petunia!

Lily najpierw usłyszała dziwny okrzyk, potem głośny hałas zbiegających po schodach stóp, aż wreszcie ujrzała Petunię w całej okazałości. Dziewczyna rozchyliła buzię, by coś powiedzieć, jednak dostrzegając siostrę, zaniemówiła. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, które po czasie zmrużyła w gniewie.

– Co ty tu robisz, wiedźmo? – warknęła.

– Cześć. Przyszłam porozmawiać – wyjaśniła Lily, urażona słowami Petuni. – W ogóle gratuluję.

– Niby czego?

– Słyszałam od ciotki Marthy, że byłaś w ciąży. Czy mogę zobaczyć... twoje dziecko? – spytała niepewnie, nie do końca wiedząc, jak powinna się zachowywać i co mówić.

Petunia raptownie zamarła.

– Wynoś się stąd! Nie chcę cię widzieć! Dlaczego ją tu wpuściłeś?! – zaczęła krzyczeć najpierw na siostrę, a później na ojca Vernona. – To dziwadło ma stąd jak najszybciej wyjść! Słyszysz, co ona mówi? Przylazła, żeby mnie obrażać!

– Co? Wcale nie! – zaperzyła się Lily, dając krok w przód. – Wręcz przeciwnie! Petuniu – dodała już spokojniej – przyszłam się pogodzić. I porozmawiać. Muszę ci wyjaśnić parę spraw. Na przykład to, dlaczego nie było mnie na pogrzebie rodzi...

– Nie waż się nawet o nich myśleć.

– Co?

– Jesteś okropną, wyrodną córką i siostrą! Żałuję, że jestem spokrewniona z kimś takim! Zejdź mi lepiej z oczu i już nigdy mnie nie odwiedzaj! Wyrzekam się ciebie, słyszysz? Wyrzekam się takiego dziwadła, jak ty!

W oczach Lily zawitały łzy, które ledwo powstrzymała.

Petunia odwróciła się na pięcie i nawet nie zaszczyciwszy siostry spojrzeniem, odeszła do innego pokoju. Lily podniosła głowę, patrząc wprost na zaskoczonego mężczyznę, który ją wpuścił. Podrapał się on po głowie, co zapewne było oznaką niepewności, aż wreszcie powiedział:

– Może faktycznie lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziesz, Lily.

– Tak, chyba ma pan rację, panie...

– Dursley – wtrącił, po czym uśmiechnął się miło. – Po twoich słowach sądzę, że nie wiedziałaś, ale Petunia... Cóż, poroniła.

– Och!

Lily przytknęła rękę do ust kompletnie zdziwiona.

– Próbuje teraz się pozbierać, w czym jej pomagamy. To dobra dziewczyna, tylko lekko zagubiona. Mój syn dobrze trafił – mówił pan Dursley, kiwając głową. – Jeżeli zależy ci na siostrze, nie poddawaj się. Próbuj do skutku. O ile zdążyłem się poznać na Petuni, jest niesamowicie uparta.

– Tak, bardzo.

– A teraz do widzenia, Lily.

– Dziękuję.

Panna Evans rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na miejsce, za którym zniknęła siostra, po czym opuściła dom. Kiedy miała pewność, że nikt jej nie zobaczy, teleportowała się bezpośrednio do Potterów. Tym razem nic ani nikt nie mógł powstrzymać łez, więc zanim przekroczyła próg domu, rozbeczała się jak dziecko. Nie zwracając uwagi na wołania Charlesa, pognała schodami na górę wprost do swojego pokoju, w którym spodziewała się zastać Jamesa.

Po tej wizycie spodziewała się wszystko, ale nie tego. Nie sądziła, że Petunia aż tak bardzo jej nienawidziła. Może gdyby nie palnęła w wejściu takiej głupoty z gratulacjami, wyszłoby inaczej, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć? Przecież nie miała z siostrą kontaktu prawie od dwóch lat! Lily wiedziała, że to marne pocieszenie, ale próbowała wszystkiego. W końcu, jak to mówią, tonący brzytwy się chwyta.

Wparowała do pokoju i nim James zdążył to zarejestrować, już wtulała się w niego i moczyła mu koszulkę słonymi łzami.

– Liluś? Co się stało? – zapytał zaskoczony, odruchowo przytulając dziewczynę.

– Pe-pe-petunia mni-ie nie-nienawidzi – wyjąkała, pociągając nosem.

– Ciebie nie da się nienawidzić, kochanie.

– A je-jednak. Ona mnie ni-ienawidzi...

– Ciii, już dobrze. Wszystko w porządku – próbował ją pocieszyć, choć kompletnie nie miał pojęcia, czy tak to powinno wyglądać. James nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział dziewczynę w tak strasznym stanie, dlatego niemal rozpierała go ciekawość, by dowiedzieć się, co takiego się stało. Musiał jednak poczekać, aż Lily się choć trochę uspokoi. A przynajmniej na tyle, by zaczęła wyraźnie mówić.

Pogłaskał ją po włosach, a następnie parę razy pocałował w głowę, co ewidentnie zaczęło działać. Lily przestała szlochać, choć łzy spływały po jej policzkach jeszcze długo, a James powoli nauczył się, jak powinno wyglądać prawdziwe pocieszanie...

Kiedy po pół godzinie Charles uchylił drzwi od pokoju, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, zastał Lilę i Jamesa leżących na łóżku. Dziewczyna ufnie wtulała się w syna, który chyba coś szeptał jej do ucha, bo co chwilę jego usta się poruszały. W tamtej chwili Charles po raz pierwszy od śmierci żony poczuł jakieś głębsze uczucie: dumę z jedynaka. Niemal bezgłośnie zamknął drzwi, kierując się do salonu. Po drodze napotkał tego zapchlonego sierściucha, którego tak nienawidził, choć na czas wizyty Lily i Jima udawał sympatię.

Z mściwym uśmieszkiem złapał kota za futerko i zamknął w łazience.

Kotek też nie przepadał za panem, więc w ramach zemsty zrobił kupę zamiast do kuwety, to na zamkniętą klapę sedesu.


	49. 47

47\. Nic tak nie przypomina przyjaźni jak związki pielęgnowane w interesie miłości

~ Jean de La Bruyere

Od przyjazdu o Hogwartu minęły trzy tygodnie, w przeciągu których James i Lily prawie w ogóle nie mieli czasu dla siebie i swojego związku. Dziewczyna stuprocentowo poświęciła się nauce do OWTMów, bez przerwy czytając notatki czy książki sprzed lat. Szło jej nieco opornie, z czym rzadko się spotykała, ale przypominanie aż tak obszernej ilości materiału nie należało do zadań łatwych. Swoją drogą, czuła irytację, że udało jej się zapomnieć o tylu sprawach, które kiedyś mogła wyrecytować podczas snu, a teraz ledwo dukała. James zaś coraz ciężej ćwiczył do zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami meczu quidditcha z Hufflepuffem. Od tego wyniku zależało, czy Gryfoni będą mieli szansę zawalczyć o puchar, czy jedynie o trzecie miejsce w klasyfikacji domów. Mocno się przejmował, szczególnie że to był jego ostatni rok jako kapitana drużyny, więc Gryffindor musiał wygrać. Przez takie podejście często obrywało mu się od nauczycieli, ale na szczęście jeszcze nie dostał żadnego szlabanu.

Właśnie dlatego ta sobota była aż tak wyjątkowa.

Wreszcie udało im się znaleźć chwilę, więc postanowili wymknąć się wieczorem na Wieżę Astronomiczną, by pobyć razem.

A raczej James postanowił.

– Jim, zawróćmy, to głupi pomysł – psioczyła szeptem Lily, lecz mimo to posłusznie dreptała obok chłopaka. – Jak nas złapią, będziemy mieli przechlapane...

– Jesteś prefektem naczelnym, Liluś, możesz wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę, dlaczego szwendamy się po korytarzach.

Panna Evans popatrzyła na Jamesa spod byka.

– Okej, ja – zaakcentowała – jeszcze mogę się wytłumaczyć, ale ty? Niby po co mi towarzyszysz?

– To proste.

– Chyba jednak nie, bo dalej nie wiem...

– Chcemy przecież pobyć razem. – Potter wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny, która w odpowiedzi jedynie głośno westchnęła. Czasami rozmowy z Jamesem były cholernie trudne, już nie wspominając o zrozumieniu jego dziwnego toku myślenia. Odkąd się z nim związała, parokrotnie zastanawiała się dlaczego. Najwyraźniej serce nie sługa i w gumochłonie też można się zakochać...

Lily co krok odwracała się za siebie, zaniepokojona nienaturalną ciszą. Odnosiła wrażenie, jakby ktoś ich śledził, tylko czekając na odpowiedni moment na doniesienie Dumbledore'owi lub, co gorsze, McGonnagall.

James nagle stanął, przez co dziewczyna mimowolnie na niego wpadła.

– Przestań się tak dziko zachowywać – parsknął. – Wyglądasz, jakbyśmy robili coś nielegalnego. Liluś, my tylko idziemy na wieżę. To nie przestępstwo.

– Ale zabronione jest wychodzenie z pokoju wspólnego po ciszy nocnej.

– Może postaraj się rozluźnić i po raz pierwszy w życiu przestać się wszystkim przejmować? – zaproponował Jim z nadzieją w głosie, która raptownie wyparowała pod czujnym spojrzeniem dziewczyny. Poddał się więc z dalszymi próbami przekonania Lily do własnych racji, chwycił ją za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Z początku ewidentnie stawiała opór, ale po przejściu korytarza zaniechała. Wzmocniła uścisk, przysunęła się bliżej Jamesa i z miną skazańca podążyła jego śladem.

Po około pięciu minutach dotarli na miejsce.

– I co? Było aż tak strasznie? – spytał prześmiewczo Potter, przepuszczając Lily na schody, by szła pierwsza.

– Tak.

– Daj spokój – prychnął. – Nie masz czasem ochoty zrobić czegoś szalonego lub nie do końca zgodnego z regulaminem? Nie chcesz poczuć adrenaliny?

– Nie.

– Obraziłaś się? – James zmarszczył czoło, kompletnie zaskoczony zachowaniem Evans, która nie zwykła odpowiadać półsłówkami, ba, zawsze miała do powiedzenia najwięcej ze wszystkich.

– Nie.

Potter nie odpowiedział, powoli czując ogarniającą irytację. Wreszcie znaleźli czas, który mogą spędzić sami, a ona postanowiła się obrazić lub unieść honorem, lub obie te czynności na raz. Gdyby James jeszcze wiedział dlaczego, może spróbowałby to zrozumieć, ale nie miał bladego pojęcia. Pozostało mu więc jedynie wspinanie się za nią w milczeniu. Liczył, że kiedy Lily zobaczy, co dla niej przygotował, przestanie się tak bezsensownie zachowywać.

Dziewczyna pierwsza przekroczyła próg wieży.

– Och, Jim! – szepnęła, podchodząc bliżej. – To twoja zasługa?

– Mhm. Pomyślałem, że byłoby miło, gdyby...

Evans nie dała dokończyć, ponieważ zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i tym samym przyciągnęła bliżej. James z początku trwał w szoku, całkowicie nie spodziewając się tego pokazu uczuć, ale wreszcie się ocknął. Odwzajemniając pieszczotę, objął Lily w pasie. Przejechał językiem po jej dolnej wardze, skutkiem czego dziewczyna aż zadrżała, co jeszcze bardziej napędziło Pottera do działania. Nadal biorąc usta Lily w posiadanie, powoli zaczął ich kierować ku ścianie, do której w końcu ją przyparł. Jedną dłoń wplótł w rude włosy, zaś druga zajęła się powolną wędrówką wzdłuż ciała dziewczyny. Najpierw jedździł po boku Evans, dopiero potem przeniósł rękę na pośladki.

Lily mimowolnie stęknęła i porzucając gdzieś resztki samokontroli, jeszcze mocniej przyciągnęła Jima do siebie.

Z początku niewinny całus przerodził się teraz w pełen namiętności pocałunek. Oddechy przyśpieszyły, w brzuchach pojawił się uścisk, a kolana zaczęły coraz bardziej mięknąć. Dobrze, że Lily wsparła się o Pottera, inaczej już leżałaby na posadzce. Ledwo stała na nogach z nadmiaru emocji.

James był kompletnie zamroczony, wręcz upijał się ich bliskością. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio, a nawet czy kiedykolwiek, aż tak się w sobie zatracili. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, szczególnie gdy rozsądek zdawał się już odejść w zapomnienie, przeniósł pocałunki na szyję dziewczyny. Lily odchyliła glowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp, jednocześnie wczepiając palce w rozwichrzone włosy Pottera, za które bezwiednie pociągnęła. Z krtani Jima wyrwał się gardłowy jęk, przez co lekko przygryzł jej skórę. Krew zaczęła szybciej płynąć w żyłach, lokując się w tych niższych partiach ciała.

Oczy Pottera z pożądania aż zaszły mgłą.

Dłonie włożył pod koszulkę dziewczyny, poznając wgłębienia i wypukłości. Doznał niemal ekstazy, kiedy poczuł gładką, rozgrzaną skórę brzucha, a później krawędź stanika _jego_ Lily. Nawet nie umiał zliczyć, jak wiele razy wyobrażał sobie ich w _takiej_ sytuacji. Z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz to była najprawdziwsza prawda!

Lily, kompletnie nieświadoma myśli Jamesa, poczuwszy jego ręce pod bluzką, powoli zaczynała wracać do rzeczywistości. Ogarnęła ją panika, bo przecież nie była jeszcze gotowa na tak poważny krok. Ich związek trwał krótko, poza tym Lily nie czuła jeszcze stuprocentowej pewności, czy naprawdę kochała Jima, czy to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie.

Seks z Potterem należał więc do trudnych decyzji, a ona chyba... nie chciała.

 _Czy chciała?_

Na samą myśl znów poczuła uścisk w dole brzucha.

– Liluś? Wszystko okej? – spytał niespodziewanie James, odsuwając się nieznacznie. Z uwagą obserwował zarumienione od nadmiaru wrażeń policzki dziewczyny. Musiał odchrząknąć, by doprowadzić głos do normalności.

– Tak, a czemu miałoby nie być?

Lily przygryzła niepewnie wargę i odwróciła spojrzenie.

– Bo przestałaś. Jeżeli zrobiłem coś, co ci się nie spodobało...

– Nie, nie, Jim – zaprzeczyła od razu, po czym dodała, piekąc jeszcze większego buraka: – Wszystko mi się podobało... Po prostu chyba nie jestem gotowa. – Ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała tak cichutko, że James musiał wytężyć słuch do maksimum.

Panna Evans opuściła głowę zawstydzona i zasmucona jednocześnie.

– Na co nie jeste... O! Och! – James wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy zrozumiał, a potem rozchylił lekko usta.

– Przepraszam.

– Co? – zdziwił się, marszcząc czoło. – Liluś, jeśli pomyślałaś, że cię do czegoś zmuszam, to ja powinienem przeprosić ciebie...

Lily uniosła spojrzenie, w którym czaiła się obawa. Wyparowała ona jednak, kiedy James odsunął się na krok, jednocześnie gładząc ją po policzku. Po paru minutach patrzenia sobie w oczy, w jakich czaiła się cała paleta uczuć, Potter wreszcie złapał dziewczynę za rękę i poprowadził do wcześniej przygotowanego koca leżącego niemalże na środku pomieszczenia. To o nim mówiła Lily, kiedy przekroczyła próg wieży. James postarał się na ich kolejną randkę, ponieważ poza kocem udało się też przemycić jedzenie z kuchni.

Usiedli.

– Częstuj się – powiedział James, wskazując na koszyk.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie ma sprawy, Liluś, jedz, ile chcesz.

– Dziękuję, że nie naciskałeś – wyjaśniła, słysząc, że Potter opacznie zrozumiał jej słowa.

James uśmiechnął się niepewnie, co w mniemaniu Lily wyglądało uroczo. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i znów cmoknęła go w usta. Tym razem jednak pocałunek trwał krótko, za co również była mu wdzięczna. Po chwili zaczęli rozmawiać, żartować i się śmiać, a potem karmić wzajemnie jakąś papką, którą Jamesowi udało się zgarnąć sprzed nosa jednego ze skrzatów domowych. Dziewczyna oparła się plecami o brzuch Pottera, wygodnie rozkładając się między jego nogami.

Napawali się własnym towarzystwem.

Serce Lily za każdym razem, kiedy zerkała na Jima, przyśpieszało, a nieodkryte do tej pory uczucia zdały się kompletnie zapanować nad ciałem oraz umysłem dziewczyny. Jednego więc była pewna: bezsprzecznie zakochała się w tym roztrzepanym, napuszonym, często zbyt zdziecinniałym chłopaku niedającym jej spokoju od lat.

Ale jak to się stało, kiedy i dlaczego?

Tego panna Evans nie wiedziała.

OOO

Lissie odkładała spotkanie z Remusem od dawna, unikając na korytarzach, w Wielkiej Sali na posiłkach starając rozmawiać się z kimś innym, a na lekcjach udając skupioną. Do tej pory skutecznie jej się powodziło, lecz dobra passa najwidoczniej miała się skończyć. Lupin pojawił się niespodziewanie, kiedy wychodziła ze szklarni numer pięć po zielarstwie. Szła w towarzystwie Velmy, jej współlokatorki, która widząc Remusa, bezzwłocznie się oddaliła. Pewnie nie chciała im przeszkadzać...

Choć powinna!

Lissie nie była jeszcze gotowa na rozmowę, która niechybnie miała nadejść właśnie dzisiaj.

– Cześć – przywitała się zaraz po zatrzymaniu. Poprawiła pasek od torby, wrzynający się w ramię, po czym zaczęła uważniej przypatrywać się chłopakowi. Poczuła strach przed niewiadomym, dlatego wzięła parę głębokich, uspokajających oddechów.

– Cześć? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?

Ton Lupina idealnie obrazował jego stan. Był wkurzony.

– Cześć, Remusie?

– Nie wygłupiaj się, Liss – prychnął. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego zachowujesz się tak dziwnie?

– Dziwnie?

– Tak.

– Tak?

– Czy zaczniesz, proszę, odpowiadać pełnym zdaniem, a nie tylko powtarzać moje słowa? – Oczy Remusa cisnęły błyskawice. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz, odkąd się poznali, widziała go w takim stanie. Zaczęła zastanawiać się, czym aż tak bardzo go zirytowała, przecież od ponad miesiąca prawie w ogóle nie rozmawiali.

W głowie Lissie zapaliła się lampka.

Może właśnie dlatego?

– Naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Remusie – grała na zwłokę. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu jesteś taki... zły?

Remus westchnął. Nie powinien aż tak naskakiwać, ale kompletnie jej nie rozumiał. Odniósł wrażenie, że go unikała, co się trochę gryzło, ponieważ byli w związku.

Bo jeszcze w nim byli, prawda?

To niewypowiedziane pytanie zaczepiło się w głowie Lupina i nie chciało odejść w zapomnienie.

– Odkąd wróciliśmy z wakacji... Czy ty... A ja... – zacinał się, co jeszcze mocniej go zestresowało. – Okej. Powiem prosto z mostu. Dlaczego ode mnie uciekasz, Liss?

Dziewczynie rozszerzyły się źrenice, a w gardle powstała gula.

– Nie uciekam – zaprzeczyła machinalnie.

– Nie kłam, okej? O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi? Na początku, to znaczy zaraz po powrocie z wakacji – wyjaśnił, gdy dostrzegł jej zdziwiony wyraz twarzy – oddaliłaś się ode mnie, ale było to znośne, a ponadto zrozumiałe. W końcu dowiedziałaś się, że jestem... – odchrząknął. – Dowiedziałaś się o moim futerkowym problemie. Dałem ci czas na przemyślenie wszystkich za i przeciw, poza tym potem wyznałaś, że dalej mnie kochasz. Powoli znów zaczynało się układać... Aż do teraz. A raczej od wyjazdu na święta, bo już wtedy się zaczęło... Nie mogłaś nawet na mnie spojrzeć, a co dopiero normalnie porozmawiać... Możesz mi to łaskawie wyjaśnić?

– Ale nie ma co wyjaśniać. Po prostu ciągle jestem zajęta i nie mam czasu...

– Nawet pięciu minut? Do cholery, Lissie – prychnął Remus, w przypływie emocji wyrzucając ręce do góry – nie znajdziesz nawet pięciu minut w swoim zapchanym grafiku, żeby spotkać się z własnym chłopakiem?!

Roshid opuściła głowę i z uwagą zaczęła oglądać swoje buty, a potem bryłę lodu powstałą ze stopionego śniegu. Gdzieniegdzie ta bryła poprzetykana została licznymi kamieniami oraz pozostałościami z trawy. Poczuła chwilową tęsknotę za słońcem, za ciepłem, a w szczególności za możliwością wychodzenia na błonia i siadaniem pod drzewami.

Tęskniła jeszcze za towarzystwem Remusa, ale szybko odrzuciła tę myśl.

– Lissie? Proszę, wytłumacz mi, o co ci chodzi... Nienawidzę żyć w niepewności, o czym doskonale wiesz.

– Nie chcę cię urazić – wyznała, przygryzając wargę. Uniosła spojrzenie, wpatrując się wprost w złote tęczówki, które niegdyś tak kochała, a które teraz wywoływały u niej jedynie lęk.

– Nie urazisz.

Odetchnęła, nim wyznała:

– Bojęsięciebieremusie – powiedziała tak cicho i szybko, że chłopak niewiele zrozumiał. Zmarszczył czoło, starając się znaleźć sedno jej wypowiedzi.

– Co? Czy możesz powtórzyć? Ale wolniej.

– Boję się – westchnęła.

– Czego?

– Nie czego, tylko kogo. Boję się ciebie, Remusie.

– Boisz się... mnie? – powtórzył całkowicie osłupiały. Nie wiedział, co myśleć. Nie wiedział, co robić ani co mówić. Stał więc jak porażony prądem z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i wręcz świdrował wzrokiem postać dziewczyny.

– Tak. Boję się ciebie w wersji futerkowej – przyznała, raptownie czując ogromną ulgę.

Udało jej się wreszcie wykrztusić słowa od dawna zalegające w głowie.

– A... ale... Okej.

– Okej? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? – Teraz Lissie przejęła pałeczkę, irytując się.

– A co mam jeszcze powiedzieć? Boisz się mnie, co jest aż zanadto zrozumiałe – roześmiał się niewesoło. – Nie mam na to żadnych argumentów. Jestem wil... Jestem chory, Lissie. Nie ma na to żadnego lekarstwa, a gdyby było, zrobiłbym wszystko, powtarzam: wszystko, by stać się normalny. Uwierz mi, nie marzę o niczym więcej!

Lissie przygryzła niepewnie wargę. Nadal milczała.

– Od dawna zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem w ogóle się ze mną związałaś – wyznał niespodziewanie. – Przecież nie mogę ci niczego zaoferować poza strachem i bólem. Mogę ci obiecać, że cię nigdy nie skrzywdzę, że wszystkie... przemiany będą odbywały się z dala od ciebie, że nigdy nie zobaczysz mnie w tej strasznej wersji, ale czy to coś da? Liss, czy to pomoże?

– Nie wiem, Remusie. Chyba nie.

– No właśnie. Już zdecydowałaś, prawda?

– Tak.

Serce Remusa zamarło i dopiero po paru sekundach zaczęło znów bić.

W oczach Lissie pojawiły się łzy, które wskutek mrugnięć popłynęły po policzkach. Nie chciała kończyć ich związku. Gdyby posiadała jakieś inne opcje, nawet by się nie zastanawiała: przeprosiłaby i nadal byłaby szczęśliwa. Ale nie było żadnych innych opcji, do cholery! Kiedy Lissie patrzyła na Remusa czuła jedynie czyste przerażenie, a przed oczami pojawiał się obraz wilkołaka.

Nie mogła przecież do końca życia trwać ciągłym w strachu!

Czy mogła?

– Mogę ci zadać ostatnie pytanie? – odchrząknął, by pozbyć się guli rosnącej w gardle.

Roshid odpowiedziała kiwnięciem głowy.

– Dlaczego teraz? Znaczy... już w wakacje dowiedziałaś się o tym, że jestem... Ale dopiero teraz uznałaś, że się mnie boisz... Dlaczego teraz? – powtórzył, usilnie wpatrując się w twarz Krukonki.

Dziewczyna uciekła spojrzeniem, ale po wzięciu dwóch głębokich oddechów popatrzyła w złote tęczówki Remusa. To ona kończyła ich związek, to ona uciekała, dlatego przynajmniej tyle była mu winna.

Była mu winna prawdę.

– Widziałam cię.

– Co?

– Widziałam cię w twojej drugiej... skórze. Przepraszam, Remusie, wiem, że nie powinnam, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać – zaczęła szybko tłumaczyć, kiedy Lupin trwał w szoku. – Musiałam cię zobaczyć na żywo i...

– Czy ty do końca zgłupiała?! – wykrzyknął Remus, zaciskając bezwiednie pięści. Ze złości oraz niedowierzania jego źrenice się zwęziły, a na policzkach pojawiły czerwone ślady. – Przecież mogło ci się coś stać! Mogłem ci coś zrobić! Merlinie, Lissie! Na mózg ci padło?! Mogłem cię zabić!

– Nic mi się przecież nie stało...

– Ale mogło! Jak w ogóle... Lissie, cholera jasna! Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył, rozumiesz?! Gdyby stała ci się krzywda... gdybym ja – zaakcentował – zrobił ci krzywdę! Chyba bym umarł!

Lissie opuściła głowę skruszona.

– Przepraszam.

Remus wręcz dyszał, kompletnie wyprowadzony z równowagi. Wpatrywał się w rudowłosą uważnie, ale nie potrafił odrzucić od siebie poczucia zdrady. Musiał się koniecznie uspokoić, inaczej powie parę słów za dużo, których później stuprocentowo pożałuje. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się opanować, lecz nieskutecznie. Nie mógł więcej na nią patrzeć.

Chciał uciec, gdzieś się schować.

Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na Lissie, szybkim krokiem oddalił się w stronę zamku. Każdy kolejny krok oddalał ich od siebie, a po przekroczeniu przez Lupina progu Hogwartu oboje już wiedzieli: ich związek nie przetrwał najważniejszej próby, przed którą postanowił postawić ich los.

Próby pogodzenia się z prawdą.

OOO

Syriusz nagle otworzył oczy.

Wpatrywał się w sufit, próbując stawić czoło rzeczywistości, choć ona jak na złość ciągle się mu wymykała. Próbował przywołać wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia, co udało mu się dopiero po przekręceniu się na bok. Dostrzegł wówczas falę czarnych włosów leżących w nieładzie na poduszce. Ściągnął brwi dosłownie na sekundę, po której dostał jakby olśnienia w postaci zalewających jego głowę obrazów.

Westchnął, przybliżając się do dziewczyny.

Lekko, niemal z namaszczeniem, zaczął gładzić ją po nagim ramieniu. W sumie dobrze, że spała. Mógł bez skrępowania podziwiać piękno samo w sobie. Ba, mógł je znów poczuć! Pogłaskał ją po włosach, potem po policzku, palcem obrysował linię jej ust. Nachylił się mocniej, skutkiem czego nosem niemalże stykał się z gładką, białą skórą. Wciągnął zapach perfum, które doprowadzały go do obłędu, szczególnie wczoraj wieczorem.

Black przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy wijącej się pod nim dziewczyny, tak seksownie przygryzającej dolną wargę. Ręce zaciśnięte w pięści, te westchnienia i jęki cichutko wychodzące z jej krtani.

Do teraz pamiętał, jak serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy wyszeptała jego imię.

Syriusz znów pogładził ramię dziewczyny, po czym przesunął dłonie na jej delikatną skórę brzucha.

Z marszu pokochał to uczucie.

Do diaska, całą ją pokochał!

Dziewczyna, jakby coś przeczuwając, przekręciła się i ziewnęła szeroko. Uchyliła pokwieki, ale dostrzegając przyglądającego jej się Syriusza, znów je przymknęła. Przysunęła się bliżej chłopaka, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Co jest? – wychrypiała zaspanym głosem.

– Nic, nic. Śpij, jeszcze wcześnie.

– Mhm... Dobranoc.

– Taaak – przeciągnął samogłoskę, ziewnąwszy. Cmoknął ją w czubek głowy, ułożył się wygodniej i wyszeptał: – Dobranoc, Dorcas.


	50. 48

**48\. Nadchodzi czas, kiedy będzie trzeba wybrać między tym co dobre, a tym co łatwe**

~ J. K. Rowling

Po ostatnich zajęciach Regulus udał się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a w ramach cotygodniowej nauki Oklumencji. Ochrona wspomnień wychodziła mu naprawdę dobrze, to z osłanianiem myśli miewał problemy. Szczególnie gdy w głowie kłębiło się ich zbyt wiele.

– Skup się, Regulusie – powtórzył dyrektor, westchnąwszy. – Można z ciebie czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Pamiętaj, że Voldemort jest ekspertem w dziedzinie Legilimencji.

– Wiem.

Regulus zmrużył w gniewie oczy.

– Legilimens – szepnął Dumbledore, który nie potrzebował różdżki do rzucenia zaklęcia. Po chwili przed oczami młodego Blacka pojawił się, po raz kolejny zresztą, obraz szczupłej blondynki, a potem na wierzch wypłynęły jego prawdziwe myśli na temat Anne. Zawstydził się mocno, próbując jak najszybciej wyrzucić Dumbledore'a z głowy albo przynajmniej zaprowadzić go w mniej krępujące rejony pamięci.

Na próżno.

Kiedy Albus wreszcie się wycofał, na jego twarzy widniał leciutki uśmieszek.

– Widzę, że panna Wisborn, a w szczególności jej zachowanie, bardzo pozytywnie na ciebi wpływa, Regulusie.

– Nie twoja sprawa – warknął nieprzyjemnie.

To, że zwracał się do dyrektora na „ty", nie miało znaczenia już od ich pierwszego spotkania.

– Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. Ach, cudownie jest być młodym i zauroczonym, czyż nie? – dodał po chwili, chichocząc pod nosem.

Black uniósł wysoko brwi zirytowany i kompletnie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

– Nie jestem zauroczony – zaprzeczył syknięciem. – Tylko...

Zamilkł, nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć.

– Tylko?

– Nic.

Dumbledore odwrócił się w stronę biblioteczki, udając, że czegoś szuka, choć w głębi starał się nie roześmiać. Kto by się spodziewał, że Regulus po przejściu do Gryffindoru aż tak się zmieni? I to we wręcz niemożliwie krótkim czasie? Albus wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy aby ceremonia powtórnego przydziału nie należała do jednych z jego lepszych pomysłów i czy nie wprowadzić jej na stałe. Jedenastoletnie dzieci są zbyt podatne na oddziaływanie rodziców, by w pełni ukształtować własne przekonania, czego doskonałym przykładem był właśnie Regulus Black. Dumbledore przeczuwał, że oprócz chłopaka znalazłoby się parę innych osób, na których zmiana domu wpłynęła bardzo korzystnie i którzy wreszcie mogli poczuć się sobą.

Dyrektor wyrwał się z głębokiego zamyślenia, znów wzrokiem powracając do Regulusa.

– Zanim spróbujemy jeszcze raz, proszę cię, żebyś się mocno skupił.

– Przecież próbuję!

– Mocno skupił – powtórzył – i pomyślał o konsekwencjach wynikających z wystawiania panny Wisborn przed tłum.

– Co? Jakich konsekwencjach? – spytał Regulus, poprawiając się wygodniej na krześle.

– Jeżeli ja potrafię zobaczyć twoje myśli o Anne, to Voldemort z pewnością równie łatwo do nich dotrze. Różnica polega na tym, że ja się wyłącznie z tego powodu ucieszę, ale on będzie próbował wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko tobie.

Regulus odetchnął głęboko, a po chwili zamyślenia dodał:

– Będzie chciał ją skrzywdzić.

– Będzie chciał ją skrzywdzić – powtórzył Dumbledore, przytaknąwszy. Za okularami połówkami w jasnoniebieskich tęczówkach pojawił się smutek.

Czy Regulus będzie potrafił spojrzeć sobie później w oczy, wiedząc, że przez własne nierozgarnięcie bezpośrednio przyczynił się do wyrządzenia krzywdy _tej_ blondynce? Pięści chłopaka bezwiednie się zacisnęły, a na twarzy pojawił się zacięty wyraz.

– Dawaj jeszcze raz, Dumbledore.

Zanim jednak dyrektor po raz wtóry wypowiedział zaklęcie, do gabinetu bez pukania wparował James Potter. Szybko pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi do biurka. Nie zauważając siedzącego na krześle Regulusa, bez namysłu wypalił:

– Panie profesorze, chcę się zapisać do Zakonu!

– James...

– Zanim pan zaprzeczy, musi pan wiedzieć, że naprawdę mi zależy! Jestem już pełnoletni, więc mogę podejmować decyzje sam. Poza tym moi rodzice też...

– James – powtórzył Albus z mocą, przerywając Potterowi, nim chlapnąłby coś trudniejszego do wytłumaczenia. – Wyjdź, proszę, i poczekaj za drzwiami na swoją kolej.

Potter, jakby otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku, zawstydził się lekko własnym zachowaniem. Był jednak niesamowicie podniecony samą myślą przystąpienia do Zakonu Feniksa, że zapomniał o manierach i dobrym wychowaniu. Z góry założył też, że Dumbledore się nie zgodzi, dlatego postanowił od razu rzucić wszystkie karty na stół i przekonywać dyrektora tak długo, dopóty ten wreszcie by się nie poddał.

Z lewej strony dobiegł głośny śmiech. Dostrzegając Regulusa Blacka wygodnie rozłożonego na krześle, James rozchylił usta w totalnym osłupieniu.

– Brawo, Potter, gratuluję podjęcia tak przyszłościowej decyzji! – drwił w najlepsze Regulus. – Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego postanowiłeś podzielić się tą nowinką z samym dyrektorem. No, ale mniejsza, od zawsze nie grzeszyłeś rozumem. A tak przy okazji, to Evans wie, że zamierzasz resztę życia spedzić w celibacie? Chociaż może to właśnie ona cię do tego namówiła? W sumie zbytnio bym się nie zdziwił, Evans od zawsze wydawała się aż zanadto świętoszkowata.

– Black?

– Świetnie, Potter, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru – ironizował dalej Regulus, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

– Co ty tu robisz, na Merlina? Nie powinieneś raczej stać w lochach pod wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów i podlizywać się tym Śmierciożercom?

– James – wtrącił Dumbledore, co zabrzmiało nieco groźnie – poczekaj za drzwiami.

Chłopak przepraszająco spojrzał na dyrektora, potaknął i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Uprzednio, oczywiście, zmierzył Blacka pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

– Niech się Potter nie fatyguje, Dumbledore. Już i tak się zasiedziałem. Nic tu po mnie.

Szybko wstał z krzesła i wyszedł, na widok czego Albus jedynie westchnął. Najwyraźniej następnym razem spróbuje wyciągnąć z młodego Blacka trochę więcej serca. Może za tydzień te pozytywne uczucia, które się w nim zakorzeniły, wykiełkują i dadzą pierwsze owoce?

– Przepraszam, profesorze – wybąknął Jim ewidentnie skruszony.

– Coś czuję, że nie za wyzwanie kolegów?

Potter zmarszczył czoło.

– Nie. Za to, że o mało się nie wygadałem. I że nie zapukałem. I w ogóle, że wparowałem tu jak do siebie... Przepraszam.

Albus pokręcił jedynie głową, po czym ręką wskazał miejsce, na którym wcześniej siedział Regulus.

– Usiądź, mój drogi chłopcze.

Po wykonaniu prośby dyrektora, James od razu wrócił do sedna sprawy:

– Profesorze, chciałbym zostać członkiem Zakonu Feniksa – powtórzył pewnym tonem. – Pełnoprawnym członkiem. Rozumie pan? Chodzi mi o walkę z Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami! Nie mogę bezczynnie siedzieć, gdy tyle się wokół dzieje! Poza tym myślę, że mama pewnie by sobie życzyła, żebym poszedł w ślady jej i taty...

– Myślę, że Dorea wolałaby raczej, żeby jej syn najpierw skończył szkołę.

– Przecież skończę! Tylko chciałbym przy okazji robić też coś pożytecznego, a nie tylko bezczynnie siedzieć.

– Uważasz, że nauka nie jest pożyteczna?

– Tego nie powiedziałem – zaprzeczył od razu James, powoli przeczuwając, że rozmowa zaczęła schodzić na niebezpieczne tory. – Proszę mnie przyjąć! Dobrze pan wie, panie profesorze, że się nadam!

– Nie.

– Słucham?

– Nie – powtórzył dosadniej Albus, po czym spokojniejszym tonem zaczął wyjaśniać: – Nie, nie zostaniesz członkiem Zakonu, dopóki nie skończysz szkoły, James. Coś czuję, że w tym momencie twoja decyzja urodziła się raczej z chęci zemsty, a nie z tych moralnych pobudek, o których tak wylewnie mówisz.

James w osłupieniu wpatrywał się w dyrektora. Nie tego się spodziewał. Owszem, wiedział, że będzie trudno przekonać Dumbledore'a, ale obstawiał, że koniec końców mu się uda. A tu to stanowcze „nie"?

– Ale... ale...

– Posłuchaj, chłopcze – westchnął – doskonale rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz walczyć z Voldemortem i bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że na razie to nauka powinna być u ciebie na pierwszym miejscu. Zanim dodasz cokolwiek o swojej pełnoletniości – powiedział od razu, widząc, jak James otwiera usta, by polemizować – przemyśl wszystko na spokojnie. Przykro mi to mówić, James, ale nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy.

– Czyli rozumiem, że po skończeniu Hogwartu mam do pana wrócić?

Albus uśmiechnął się nieco smutno.

– Zostaniesz członkiem Zakonu tylko wtedy, gdy uznam, że jesteś gotowy. Obyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał, James – zastrzegł. – Możesz być gotowy tuż po ukończeniu szkoły, nieco później w kolejnych latach, ale może też okazać się, że nigdy.

– Ale panie profesorze, ja naprawdę...

– James, proszę. Nie zmienię zdania.

Potter próbował wymusić na dyrektorze jakiekolwiek inne słowa za pomocą świdrującego wzroku, lecz wreszcie się poddał.

Nie wygrałby.

Nie z Dumbledore'em.

Tak szybko, jak sobie to uświadomił, tak szybko uleciały resztki nadziei.

OOO

Charles chodził po domu i klął pod nosem. Gdziekolwiek spojrzeć było pełno białych włosów, które doprowadzały go niemal do szewskiej pasji. Wczoraj również robił rundkę po wszystkich pokojach, rzucając co rusz Chłoczyść. Zaglądał nawet za szafy, pod łóżka i poduszki, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzało.

No, tak.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miał kota, który właził dosłownie wszędzie, nawet tam, gdzie mogłoby się wydawać nierealne wciśnięcie jednego palca. Charles wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy aby kot ten nie był magiczny i najzwyczajniej w świecie nie umiał się teleportować albo kurczyć do rozmiarów robaka.

Z westchnieniem wszedł do łazienki na piętrze, ale widząc przewaloną kuwetę i rozsypany żwirek, warknął:

– Czemu jeszcze nie pozbyłem się tego sierściucha?! Mogłem go od razu oddać, a nie! Teraz są same problemy, na Merlina! Jutro na pewno go wywalę!

Kot, jakby przeczuwając, że o nim mowa, powoli wślizgnął się do łazienki. Z podniesionym ogonem podszedł do przewróconej kuwety i popatrzywszy Charlesowi prosto w oczy, mocniej ją popchnął. Jeszcze więcej żwirku posypało się po posadzce.

Potter zmrużył oczy w gniewie.

– Chodź tu, ty pchlarzu jeden! – krzyknął i rzucił się na zwierzaka, któremu udało się jednak uciec. Wydostał się na korytarz, a później zbiegł po schodach ewidentnie dumny. Charles bez namysłu pognał za kotem, próbując go złapać.

Na szczęście skończyło się wyłącznie na próbach.

OOO

Remus od ostatniej rozmowy z Lissie krążył po zamku niczym duch. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie próbowali pociągnąć go za język, ale skutecznie ich zbywał. Dopiero parę dni temu, kiedy wreszcie Lily zauważyła tę dziwną zmianę między nim a Lissie, domyśliła się prawdy. Od tamtej pory zamiast ciągłego wypytywania zaczęły się nieme oraz pełne współczucia spojrzenia niedające spokoju. Z początku Remusa strasznie one irytowały, lecz wreszcie przywykł i machnął ręką. Powinien być przecież wdzięczny przyjaciołom, że się martwili...

Jedynym pozytywem całej sytuacji było zachowanie Lissie, której również ich zerwanie przysporzyło wiele nerwów. Remus doskonale widział ślady po łzach na policzkach dziewczyny, zapuchnięte oczy i smętny wyraz twarzy. Dzięki temu wiedział, że Roshid kochała go na tyle mocno, by rozpaczać. Niestety, też na tyle słabo, by nie podołać najważniejszej próbie. Zresztą, Remus nie miał do niej żalu – w końcu kto o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby związać się z wilkołakiem?

Na szczęście Lupin miał plan.

Przeczytał kiedyś w gazecie artykuł o pewnych naukowcach z Niemiec, którzy rozpoczęli badania nad stworzeniem nowego eliksiru na wilkołactwo. Podobno podeszli do sprawy dość przekornie, co poskutkowało otrzymaniem zadowalających wyników. Pozostała im jedynie najtrudniejsza część, a mianowicie próby na ludziach zarażonych chorobą.

I w tutaj postanowił wkroczyć Remus.

Bo co mu innego pozostało w życiu? Jedyne, na co mógłby się przydać, było właśnie zrobienie z siebie królika doświadczalnego. Przyszłość stanowiły wyłącznie czarne obrazy, a próba podjęcia jakiejkolwiek pracy z pewnością zakończyłaby się fiaskiem. Choroba, którą postanowił obdarzyć go los, niemal natychmiast odstraszyłaby potencjalnych pracodawców, więc koniec końców Remus i tak wylądowałby na ulicy, brudny i głodny. Mógłby przez to kompletnie się załamać i, nie daj Merlinie, oszaleć. Wówczas nie byłoby ratunku ani dla niego, ani innych ludzi, którzy przypadkiem znaleźliby się w otoczeniu Lupina podczas kolejnej przemiany.

Zamordowałby z zimną krwią, czego nie potrafiłby sobie wybaczyć.

Zresztą, gdyby życie poprowadziło Remusa po najciemniejszych ścieżkach, bez zastanowienia sam by się zabił.

Zamrugał, nagle wracając do rzeczywistości.

Dokończył przywiązywać list do stópki sowy. Dopiero gdy ptak zniknął za horyzontem, Remus powolnym krokiem wycofał się z sowiarni.

Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to nadzieja na wygranie z chorobą.

OOO

Niedziela od lat kojarzyła się z odpoczynkiem, a przynajmniej dla Hogwartczyków. Nauczyciele mogli wreszcie odsapnąć we własnych komnatach w ciszy i spokoju, choć przede wszystkim z daleka od uczniów, tak, jak w przypadku profesora Flitwicka. A i uczniom dana była możliwość zapomnienia o ciągłych esejach, wszelkich innych pracach domowych i ogólnie o nauce. Ten czas większość poświęcała sprawom towarzyskim, spotykając się z przyjaciółmi, albo wręcz przeciwnie – na odpoczywaniu w samotności.

Chyba że ktoś postanowił się lenić w ciągu tygodnia, wówczas niedziela zdecydowanie nie kojarzyła się błogim lenistwem. Raczej ze stresującym dniem pełnym wrażeń oraz walką z czasem.

Jak dobrze, że Lily należała do tej pierwszej grupy ludzi. Nie musiała więc spinać tyłka i próbować wyrobić się przed zajęciami poniedziałkowymi. Zresztą, nawet gdyby musiała i tak nie dałaby rady. Od rana czuła się koszmarnie, bolał ją brzuch, a na domiar wszystkiego parę godzin temu dostała również migreny. Leżała z zamkniętymi oczami plackiem na łóżku, starając się nawet nie myśleć, bo każda próba kończyła się mocniejszym pulsowaniem.

Prawie zasnęła, kiedy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi.

Ktoś wszedł do środka. Mimo że osoba ta ewidentnie starała się być cicho, nie wychodziło jej. Lily powstrzymała westchnienie, po czym powoli uchyliła powieki. Światło, które wpadło szczeliną między przysłoniętymi kotarami, wywołało nieprzyjemny ból. Evans syknęła, przystawiając dłonie do czoła.

– Lily? Obudziłam cię?

Dorcas pochyliła się nad przyjaciółką, dokładnie lustrując ją wzrokiem.

– Co ci? Źle się czujesz? – spytała przejęta i usiadła na skraju łóżka.

– Trochę.

– Trochę? Chyba bardziej niż trochę. Znowu masz migrenę, prawda?

Lily nie odpowiedziała, potwierdzając tym samym przypuszczenia Dorcas, która powoli zaczynała się martwić. W przeciągu miesiąca przyjaciółka miała już trzy poważne migreny i dwie słabsze, czego osoba w tak młodym wieku co Lilka raczej nie powinna doświadczać.

– Byłaś u Pomfrey? – zapytała.

– Nie.

– Ale dlaczego? – podniosła głos Meadows. – Nie możesz się tak katować. Idź do niej, da ci pewnie jakiś ohydny eliksir i ci przejdzie. Poza tym uważam...

– Dora, proszę, ciszej.

– Przepraszam. W każdym razie uważam – dalej mówiła już niemal szeptem – że powinnaś jej też powiedzieć o tych ciągłych migrenach. Lily, to nie jest normalne. W ogóle rozmawiałaś o tym z kimkolwiek? Poza mną, oczywiście.

Evans machinalnie pokręciła głową, co nie było zbyt mądrym pomysłem.

– Daj spokój, Dorcas, jak zwykle przesadzasz. Pewnie się przeziębiłam. Zobacz, takie są skutki nienoszenia w zimę czapki – starała się uśmiechnąć ze swojego żartu, choć wyszedł jej bardziej grymas.

– To nie jest śmieszne. Może ja jednak pójdę po Pomfrey, co?

– Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie trzeba – westchnęła Lilka. – Zaraz powinno mi przejść. A tak poza tym pierwszy raz od dawna jesteśmy zupełnie same. Nie sądzisz, że czas na szczerą pogawędkę?

Dorcas przygryzła wargę niepewna.

– Dasz radę wykrzesać z siebie słowa, będąc w takim stanie?

– W jakim stanie? – powtórzyła dość prześmiewczo Evans, podnosząc się nieco wyżej. Choć głowę nadal miała stabilnie ułożoną na stosie poduszek. – Robisz z igły widły, Dor. Ja nie umieram. Boli mnie tylko głowa. No, weź – dodała, gdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi – przynajmniej odwrócisz moją uwagę. Mam cię prosić?

Meadows spasowała, wzdychając głośno. W zasadzie brakowało jej szczerych rozmów z przyjaciółką, które niegdyś urządzały niemal codziennie, a ostatnio aż zbyt rzadko. Bez dalszych więc wątpliwości położyła się obok Lily i zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po suficie. Miała jej tyle do opowiedzenia!

Siedziały w ciszy dobre parę minut, aż wreszcie Dorcas parsknęła głośno w brodę.

– Tak dawno nie gadałyśmy, że nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Chciałabym ci wszystko powiedzieć naraz.

– Mam to samo – zaśmiała się Evans najdelikatniej jak potrafiła ze względu na migrenę. – Jak wam się układa z Łapą?

– Serio? Tyle pytań do wyboru, a ty zadałaś to o Syriuszu?

– Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś szczęśliwa.

– Bardzo.

Na samą myśl serce Meadows zabiło szybciej, a na jej ustach wykwitł lekki uśmiech.

– Tak myślałam. Swoją drogą, co wam się ostatnio stało? – zamyśliła się na chwilę Lily, a kiedy Dorcas zrobiła zdziwioną minę, wyjaśniła: – Zachowujecie się gorzej niż Lissie i Remus na początku związku. Migdalicie się, szczebioczecie jak jakieś gołąbki, to do was zupełnie niepodobne. Co się stało z tym twoim: – zniżyła głos, udając przyjaciółkę – „publiczne okazywanie uczuć jest słabe, zapamiętaj Lily. I ty, Syriuszu, też. Nie będę się całować przy ludziach, nie ma nawet takiej opcji".

– Wymyślasz.

Dorcas wywróciła oczami, udając niewzruszoną, choć w głębi duszy niemal paliła się ze wstydu. Nie mogła przecież wyznać Lilce, że ich związek przeszedł do kolejnego etapu w momencie, gdy postanowili go skonsumować. Seks zabrał wszelkie opory, zlikwidował bariery i obudził do tej pory nieznane uczucia, co poskutkowało również pogłębieniem ich relacji.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie wymyślam. Poza tym miałyśmy pogadać szczerze, pamiętasz? – obruszyła się nieco Evans.

Albo migrena zdawała się powoli ustępować albo Lily zaczęła o niej zapominać.

– Szczerze pogadać, tak? W takim razie jak ci się układa z Jamesem?

– Jesteś wredna, Dor.

– Skądże znowu – nieznacznie się zirytowała, by z niemą satysfakcją powtórzyć słowa Evans: – po prostu chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś szczęśliwa.

Lily zgromiła przyjaciółkę wzrokiem.

– Bardzo – prychnęła mimowolnie.

Znów wokół nich zapanowała cisza. Tym razem jednak była ona niezręczna, a nawet lekko przytłaczająca. Najprawdopodobniej ich rozmowa zbliżała się ku końcowi, mimo że zachowanie Dorcas na to nie wskazywało. Dziewczyna nadal leżała na łóżku Lily, co chwilę rzucając jej dziwne spojrzenia. Evans za to znów zaczęła pulsować głowa, więc parę razy westchnęła głośniej.

– Nie kłóćmy się – wypaliła nagle Meadows, przekręcając się na bok i uważnie wpatrując w rudowłosą. – To głupie.

– Tak, nawet bardzo.

Lilka prześmiewczo zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo, co poskutkowało wystąpieniem szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy Dorcas, który niemalże od razu został odwzajemniony. Ciężka cisza zdała się odejść w zapomnienie, ustępując miejsca tej błogiej i pełnej zrozumienia. Brunetka znów wygodnie rozłożyła się na plecach, a ręce schowała za głowę.

– Wiesz... Nie dziwi cię ostatnie zachowanie Anne? – spytała po namyśle Lily.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No, najpierw prawie w ogóle nie chce z nami gadać, tylko siedzi nosem w tych książkach – zaczęła wyliczać Dora, podnosząc głos. – Dobra, gdyby się jeszcze uczyła do egzaminów, ale ona tylko czyta te romanse... I co jej to da? Miłość na papierku?

– Cóż, to też jakaś miłość, nie?

– Nie broń jej. Poza tym wiem, że się ze mną zgadzasz.

– No, dobrze – spasowała. – Ale co my możemy? Zabronić jej czytać?

– A nawet jeśli, to co? Może wreszcie się opamięta.

– Zgłupiałaś do reszty – westchnęła Lily nieprzekonana. – Jak lubi, niech czyta. Może tak się uspokaja, czy coś... Hej, chwileczkę. Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś na nią tak cięta przez te plotki?

Dorcas odwróciła spojrzenie na parę sekund, ale to wystarczyło. Lily uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

– Weź przestań. Ściemniać to my, ale nie nas – prychnęła. – Na serio myślisz, że Anne byłaby na tyle głupia, by spotykać się z Regulusem? Proszę cię! Przecież jest naszą przyjaciółką i zapewne doskonale pamięta, jaką krzywdę wyrządził ci ten chłopak.

– Próbowałam ją o to zapytać.

– I? – zainteresowała się jawnie Evans.

– Mówię przecież, że próbowałam. Wystraszyłam się i wreszcie nic nie powiedziałam...

– Co? Dlaczego?

– Bo pewnie by się tylko na mnie wkurzyła, że wierzę w jakieś głupie, niestworzone historie.

– A widzisz! Czyli nawet ty nie traktujesz tych plotek na serio!

– Może nie do końca – przyznała wreszcie pod czujnym wzrokiem Evans, po czym dodała: – Ale na bank coś jest na rzeczy. Każda plotka ma w sobie choć trochę prawdy.

– Oby nie tym razem.

Dorcas powoli potaknęła. Bezwiednie przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad sytuacją z Anne. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, żeby urządzić z nią taką samą szczerą rozmowę jak teraz z Lily.

– Szkoda jednak, że te plotki o Liss i Remusie okazały się prawdą – westchnęła smutno rudowłosa. – W ogóle jakim cudem taka zakochana para jak oni się rozeszła? Nie potrafię tego pojąć...

– No... Dobra, zmieńmy temat, bo wchodzimy na niebezpiecznie smutne rejony – zarządziła Dorcas pewnym głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym wypaliła: – Pogodziłam się z Gabrielem.

Lily otwarła szerzej oczy.

– Co ty mówisz? Jak to? Kiedy?

– W święta – zaczęła, po czym dokładnie opowiedziała o przebytej w Egipcie rozmowie. Evans słuchała dokładnie, ani razu nie przerywając. Doskonale widziała, jaką radość u przyjaciółki wywoływało zakończenie konfliktu z bratem. – A wiesz co jest najlepsze? Gabriel zaproponował mi, że po skończeniu Hogwartu będę mogła z nim zamieszkać.

– T-to wspaniale, Dorcas – zająknęła się Lily, będąc całkowicie zaskoczoną. Niekoniecznie ze względu na propozycję. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że za parę miesięcy faktycznie kończą szkołę, a ona nie ma się gdzie podziać. Nie będzie przecież siedziała Potterom na głowie. Już i tak za wiele była im winna. Nie miała też pieniędzy na wynajęcie mieszkania, kawalerki czy czegokolwiek. O jakiejkolwiek pracy już nie wspominając. Może udałoby się jej znaleźć jakiś pokój, ale na samą myśl o mieszkaniu z obcymi ludźmi po jej ciele przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

– Lily? Co jest? Zbladłaś. Nadal cię boli głowa?

– Nie – odchrząknęła. – Znaczy tak, nadal mnie boli, ale już nie tak mocno. Po prostu... Uświadomiłam sobie, że nie mam gdzie mieszkać – wyznała przygnębiona, lecz widząc zdziwiony wyraz twarzy Dorcas, wyjaśniła: – W sensie po Hogwarcie.

– A Potterowie?

– Daj spokój, Dor. Nie będę siedziała Jimowi i jego tacie na głowie. Powinnam się wreszcie usamodzielnić – dodała z pewnością w głosie i pokiwała głową. Brzmiała, jakby starała się przekonać samą siebie.

Meadows milczała dłuższą chwilę, z uwagą przyglądając się przyjaciółce. Wreszcie na jej usta wstąpił szeroki uśmiech, a oczy zaczęły radośnie błyszczeć.

– Wynajmijmy coś razem.

– Co?

– No, jakieś małe, przytulne mieszkanko. Zapytamy się jeszcze Ann, ale myślę, że się zgodzi. Pamiętasz, jak się żaliła na rodziców, którzy po powrocie do domu pilnują ją na każdym kroku.

– Okeeej, ale co z Gabrielem? Nie chcesz mieszkać z bratem?

– Weź przestań. Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło – parsknęła Dorcas, po czym chwyciła Lily za ramiona. – No, zgódź się! Dzięki temu nie stracimy kontaktu, nadal będziemy się przyjaźnić i...

– Nawet jeżeli byśmy ze sobą nie mieszkały i tak będziemy przyjaciółkami, Dor. Już się ode mnie nie uwolnisz.

– To super, Lily, ale nadal nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

– Oczywiście, że się zgadzam. Nie mam innej opcji.

– Nie musiałaś dodawać tego ostatniego – obruszyła się Meadows, choć bardziej dla żartu niż naprawdę. W rzeczywistości cieszyła się jak dziecko. Pierwszy raz też nie mogła się doczekać, aż opuści Hogwart i wreszcie pójdzie na swoje. Bo tak na marginesie, czy wkraczanie w dorosłość z przyjaciółkami u boku nie brzmiało pięknie?


	51. 49

**49\. Głupota nie zawsze czyni złym, złość zawsze czyni głupim**

~ Francoise Sagan

Lily po raz kolejny westchnęła zrezygnowana.

W pokoju wspólnym panowało istne szaleństwo. Uczniowie śpiewali, tańczyli, krzyczeli i ogólnie ekscytowali się wygranym meczem ze Ślizgonami, co zapewniło im pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Gryfoni zdobyli Puchar Quidditcha, z czego również była dumna, lecz bez przesady. Widząc, jak drużyna została podrzucana i ściskana, pomyślała, że to zdecydowanie za dużo.

Niedługo zbliżały się egzaminy i to na nich uczniowie powinni skupić uwagę. A nie na jakichś bzdurnych meczach.

– Jakby Jim pytał – zwróciła się do Łapy – będę na błoniach.

– Co? Czemu? Zostań z nami i świętuj!

– Muszę się pouczyć.

Syriusz wybałuszył oczy.

– Daj spokój, Lilka! Choć raz zrób coś normalnego. Poza tym nauka nie nieśmiałek, nie schowa się.

– Po prostu przekaż to Jimowi.

– Okej, okej. Jakbyś zmieniła zdanie, wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy. McKinnon! – wydarł się, by bez dalszych słów wyminąć Evans i podbiec do Marleny. Musiał przecież omówić ostatnie minuty, które przesądziły o wygranej.

James stał niemal na środku pokoju, a wokół niego utworzyło się kółeczko. Gratulowali mu, piszczeli i rozmawiali, dlatego Lily nie chciała przeszkadzać. Chyłkiem przeszła do dormitorium po książki oraz notatki, a później bezpośrednio skierowała się na błonia.

Jak na połowę marca, na zewnątrz robiło się już całkiem ciepło, więc grzechem byłoby nieskorzystanie z pięknej pogody. Uśmiechnęła się na widok słońca wyłaniającego się zza chmur. Idealna pora na naukę run i symboli numerycznych. Pod wielkim dębem przy jeziorze wyczarowała koc, na którym wygodnie się rozsiadła.

Pół godziny później, albo nawet jeszcze dłużej, ktoś zaszedł Lily od tyłu i chrząknął głośno. Przekręciła głowę, ale widząc Patricka, jej brwi powędrowały pod linię włosów. Spodziewała się raczej Jamesa.

– Cześć. Przeszkadzam?

– Cześć. Jasne, że nie. Siadaj – zaproponowała, robiąc miejsce obok.

Chłopak bez wahania klapnął na koc, a później uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy, co?

– Faktycznie. Trochę czasu minęło.

– Próbowałem parę razy zagadać – wyznał niespodziewanie – ale najpierw tchórzyłem, a później podchodził do ciebie Potter, więc wolałem nie ryzykować. W ogóle kto by się spodziewał, że naprawdę się z nim zwiążesz? Rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie? Dał ci podejrzany eliksir do wypicia?

Lily zachichotała pod nosem.

– Nic mi o tym niewiadomo. Gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział mi jeszcze rok temu, że będę się spotykać z Jamesem, chyba dostałby Jęzlepem za rozpowiadanie takich bredni.

– Mhm. A potem Aviforsem za denerwowanie Lily Evans.

– Ej, nie jestem aż tak wredna! – parsknęła i lekko szturchnęła Patricka w ramię. – No, może Tarantallegrą, ale nic więcej!

Roześmiali się wspólnie. Lily nawet przeszło przez myśl, że czuła się jak wtedy, gdy dopiero zaczęli się spotykać. Też było tak śmiesznie i bezproblemowo. Poza tym Patrick należał do wąskiej grupy osób potrafiących ją rozbawić.

– Wiesz, nie spodziewałem się, że porozmawiamy tak swobodnie.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się.

– Bo zazwyczaj pary, które zrywają, chcą o sobie zapomnieć.

– Och, no tak. Ale my jesteśmy inni. Rozstaliśmy się w przyjaźni. – Patrick odwrócił na moment wzrok, co wyglądało zastanawiająco, dlatego dodała: – Prawda?

– Szczerze mówiąc, na początku byłem ostro wkurzony. A nawet trochę załamany. Naprawdę mi na tobie zależało, Liluś.

Evans zarumieniła się. Próbowała zasłonić twarz włosami, ale wyszło mało skutecznie przez silny powiew wiatru. Odchrząknęła, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Szczególnie że ona po zerwaniu z Patrickiem czuła, jakby wreszcie mogła złapać głęboki oddech.

– Przepraszam?

– Nie mówiłem tego, żeby było ci przykro. Po prostu stwierdziłem fakt – parsknął, znów się uśmiechając i jednocześnie rozluźniając atmosferę. – W każdym razie Sara pomogła mi się pozbierać do kupy.

– Sara? Czyli...

– Zanim zaczniesz wymyślać, nie, nie jesteśmy razem.

– Naprawdę szkoda – wyznała szczerze. – Pasowalibyście do siebie.

– Już to mówiłaś.

– Tak?

Patrick potaknął.

– Tak. Zaraz po tym, jak postanowiłaś zostawić takiego przystojniaka – uśmiechnął się, a Lily nie potrafiła nie odwzajemnić gestu. – Dałaś mi wtedy sporo do myślenia, wiesz?

– To znaczy?

– Dopiero wtedy zacząłem patrzeć na Sarę inaczej niż przez pryzmat przyjaciółki. Świadomość, że faktycznie się we mnie zadurzyła, podbudowała mi ego.

– Twoje ego czasami i tak było zbyt wysokie – wytknęła dla żartu.

Następne minuty trwali w ciszy, każde zajęte własnymi myślami. Lily zastanawiała się, jak i kiedy Patrick przestał dla niej znaczyć więcej niż przyjaciel, kiedy zauroczenie minęło. Najprawdopodobniej po akcji z utratą pamięci. Patrick za to zaczął przeglądać notatki dziewczyny, które wzbudzały jedynie prychnięcia.

– Uczysz się run i numerologii, naprawdę? – Uniósł brwi.

– Oczywiście. Zdaję je na owutemach.

– Takie gówno? Liluś, błagam – roześmiał się, machając jej przed nosem zeszytem – to się w ogóle nie przydaje w żadnej robocie!

– Przydaje, jak chcesz zostać łamaczem zaklęć.

– A chcesz?

Nie odpowiedziała, przygryzając wargę.

– No, właśnie. Co jeszcze zdajesz?

– Khm – odchrząknęła. – Tak jakby wszystko.

– Wszystko?! – Patrick wybałuszył oczy w totalnym zdziwieniu. – Nie masz na co życia tracić?

– Najwidoczniej nie mam.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

– A ty? – spytała zainteresowana.

– Eliksiry, obrona, zaklęcia, transmutacja i opieka.

– Chcesz zostać Aurorem?

– Tak. Chociaż nie wiem, jak uda mi się wyciągnąć ze wszystkiego PO. Muszę powoli zacząć się uczyć... Ale na samą myśl o transmutacji dostaję dreszczy. Nienawidzę tego przedmiotu, a McGonagall jeszcze mnie dobija.

– Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz – zaproponowała. – Przerabiam materiał z piątego roku, więc albo zaczniesz od tego momentu, albo będziesz musiał mnie dogonić.

– Naprawdę? Pomożesz mi?

– Jasne, czemu nie?

Patrick uśmiechnął się szeroko i w przypływie szczęścia mocno przytulił Lily. Najpierw się zarumieniła, ale później też go objęła. Choć bardziej niezgrabnie.

Niefart chciał, żeby całą tę sytuację widział James Potter, który postanowił poświętować wygraną ze swoją dziewczyną. Wreszcie udało mu się uciec od tłumu gratulujących Gryfonów. Ledwo dotarł na błonia, ba, ledwo odstąpił Lily na krok, a tutaj Smith już wykorzystał moment. W zasadzie James nie byłby aż tak zirytowany, gdyby się nie przytulali. A robili to! I to bardzo długo!

Odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował z powrotem do wieży. Tym razem jednak bez radości, która wyparowała, jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lily przytulała się do Smitha! A może gdy wrócił do zamku, oni zaczęli się całować? A co, jeśli mają romans? A jak Liluś postanowi zerwać z Jamesem i znów związać się z tym parszywym dupkiem?

Nie.

Popadanie w paranoje zawsze przynosiło marne skutki.

Jak burza wparował do pokoju wspólnego, czym zaskoczył niejednego kolegę. Niemal wszyscy rozstąpili się, robiąc mu przejście. Zaledwie Syriusz znalazł w sobie tyle odwagi, by podejść do przyjaciela.

– Ej, Rogaty, co jest? – spytał, dobiegając do Pottera tuż przy schodach. – Wyglądasz na wkurzonego.

– Nic. Przesuń się. Chcę przejść.

– Ale o co chodzi? Stary, wygraliśmy mecz, powinieneś się cieszyć jak głupi!

James popatrzył na Łapę z gniewnie zmrużonymi oczami.

– Zejdź mi z drogi, Syriuszu.

– Ale... No, dobra – westchnął, gdy Rogacz niemal warknął. – A wy na co się gapicie? Nie ma tu niczego ciekawego do oglądania!

Potter dalej nie słuchał. Wbiegł do dormitorium, trzasnął drzwiami i dosłownie rzucił się na łóżko. Wiedział, że zachowywał się gorzej niż gówniarz, ale jeżeli w grę wchodziła Lily, zawsze wariował. Ledwo udało mu się wreszcie przekonać do siebie dziewczynę, a tu już zostawało mu to zabierane? Przeklęty Smith! Nie mógł wybrać sobie innego obiektu westchnień?

Ktoś kaszlnął, co uświadomiło Jamesa, że nie był sam. Podniósł się na łokciach, wędrując wzrokiem wprost na Remusa. Siedział przy biurku i wczytywał się w list. Był tak pochłonięty, że nawet nie zauważył głośnego wtargnięcia przyjaciela.

James podszedł do Remusa, a potem zajrzał mu przez ramię. Zdążył przeczytać jedynie wstęp, że jakieś Laboratorium Badań Nad Beznadziejnymi Przypadkami z chęcią zaakceptuje kandydaturę Lupina.

– James! – krzyknął Remus, natychmiast chowając prywatną korespondencję.

– Cześć.

Lekko zawstydzony przyłapaniem Potter przejechał dłonią po włosach.

– Co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś świętować wygranej?

– Świętowałem, ale – odchrząknął – zobaczyłem coś, co popsuło mi humor. A ty? Czemu tu siedzisz? Co to w ogóle za list? I o jaką kandydaturę chodzi?

– Wiesz, że prywatne listy są z natury prywatne? Nie powinieneś tego czytać.

– Wiem. Sorry, stary.

Remus zmarszczył czoło, zamyślił się, aż wreszcie westchnął. Odwiedzenie od czegoś Jamesa, kiedy ten zdążył się zaangażować, graniczyło z cudem. Lepiej więc wspomnieć co nieco, żeby później dostać upragniony spokój.

– Dobra, niech będzie. Dostałem się na staż. – Musiał skłamać, choć przyszło mu to niewyobrażalnie ciężko. – Do laboratorium w Niemczech.

– Super, gratuluję!

– Taa, dziękuję.

– Co będziesz tam robił? – zainteresował się Potter.

– Będę w komisji badającej lek na wilkołactwo.

Jamesowi rozszerzyły się źrenice.

– Myślisz, że... Myślisz, że ten lek naprawdę zadziała?

– Mam nadzieję – wyznał szczerze.

Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć przyjacielowi, że jedzie tam wyłącznie jako królik doświadczalny. James, jak i reszta na pewno by się nie zgodzili. Bał się, że po wielu rozmowach udałoby się im postawić na swoim, przekonując go do swoich racji. Aż w końcu Remus by się poddał i nie wyjechał.

– Ale jakim cudem cię tam przyjęli bez zdanych egzaminów? – dociekał.

– Wysłałem im list, w którym opisałem całe swoje życie. Poza tym podzieliłem się też paroma ciekawymi uwagami dotyczącymi mordownika dzióbatego i powojnika pnącego.

– Okeeej. Powiedzmy, że wiem, o czym mówisz.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

– A kiedy wyjeżdżasz? Trochę szkoda, że nie będzie cię przy nas.

– Trochę tak. Gdzieś na początku lipca.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwił się James. – Kurde, stary... Myślałem, że wakacje spędzimy wszyscy razem. No, wiesz, jako ukoronowanie zdania egzaminów. Lub niezdania.

– Przykro mi.

– Mówi się trudno. Najważniejsze, że znalazłeś robotę i to taką, w której na bank będziesz dobry. Zazdroszczę ci, że wiesz, co chcesz robić w życiu.

Więcej słów nie było potrzebnych, każdy zajął się własnymi myślami. Remus zaczął odpisywać na list do laboratorium w celu ustalenia szczegółów współpracy, za to James znów rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Ta krótka rozmowa z przyjacielem pozwoliła mu chwilowo zapomnieć o problemach z Lily. Teraz jednak głupie dywagacje powróciły, co jeszcze mocniej Jamesa zdenerwowało. Wyciągnął z szuflady złotego znicza, którego wypuszczał i w ostatnim momencie łapał. Zabawa ta zawsze pozwalała mu się lepiej skupić.

Takiego zamyślonego zastała go Lily, która z szerokim uśmiechem weszła do dormitorium.

– Wiedziałam, że cię tu znajdę. Syriusz mówił, że coś się podobno stało. – Lily podeszła bliżej, aż wreszcie usiadła obok. Zlustrowała chłopaka spojrzeniem. – Jim? Wszystko okej?

– Bardziej niż okej.

Evans zmarszczyła czoło, na dźwięk głosu Pottera. Był przepełniony wściekłością. Chwyciła Jamesa za dłoń, którą ten szybko wyrwał. Odwrócił głowę i nadal bawił się zniczem.

– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, wiesz?

– Może i tak, ale przynajmniej nikogo nie zdradzam.

– Co? – zdziwiła się.

– Słyszałaś.

Zanim Lily zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Remus zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie będę wam przeszkadzał – dodał, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

– Dobra, James, o co ci chodzi?

– Widziałem was.

– Kogo? – Otworzyła szerzej oczy.

– Ciebie i Smitha.

– Mnie i... – zamilkła, po czym patrząc na zaczerwienioną ze zdenerwowania twarz Jamesa, roześmiała się szczerze. Potter usiadł oburzony, ale Lily najzwyczajniej w świecie pogłaskała go po policzku. – Zazdrość aż z ciebie wypływa, skarbie.

James zacisnął usta w wąską linię, nawet nie zauważając, jak znicz pofrunął do sufitu. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Naprawdę wyglądał jak obrażone dziecko. Lily pokręciła głową, westchnęła, a potem przysunęła się bliżej chłopaka. Wpatrywała się prosto w jego orzechowe, błyszczące oczy.

– Wiesz, nawet mi to schlebia, ale... Patricka i mnie już nic nie łączy, Jim. Poza tym związałam się z tobą i to na tobie mi zależy.

– Przytulaliście się.

Evans wywróciła oczami.

– Właśnie. Tylko się przytulaliśmy. Wreszcie udało nam się szczerze porozmawiać od czasu zerwania.

– Lepiej jakbyście się nie przytulali.

– Oczywiście, Jim – zbyła chłopaka i nim zdążył zaprzeczyć, zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Całowała delikatnie, przelewając każde, nawet to najmniejsze, uczucie. Jak się spodziewała, James nie opierał się długo, a parę sekund później objął ją w pasie i mocniej przyciągnął. Lily usiadła okrakiem na chłopaku, głaszcząc po włosach i policzkach.

– Przestałeś już robić z siebie kretyna? – wyszeptała między pocałunkami.

– Mhm – mruknął – nie jestem kretynem.

– Oczywiście. Zależy mi na tobie, nie na Patricku, okej? – Oderwała się od ust Pottera. Wyprostowała się, dzięki czemu patrzyła na niego z góry. – Nie bądź już zazdrosny. A kiedy znów zobaczysz jakąś dziwną sytuację, to zamiast zamykać się w pokoju i obrażać na cały świat, po prostu porozmawiajmy.

James przygryzł wargę.

– Naprawdę zachowałem się jak gówniarz – westchnął. – Przepraszam. Ale jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, nie panuję nad emocjami. Za bardzo cię kocham, Liluś, by móc cię stracić.

Lily uśmiechnęła się promiennie, słysząc wyznanie Jamesa. Znów się nad nim pochyliła, ale teraz ich pocałunki stały się bardziej zachłanne.

Tylko raz i tylko parę sekund zastanawiała się nad odwzajemnieniem uczuć chłopaka. Na pewno była zakochana, ale czy czuła coś poważniejszego? Czy to miłość, czy zwyczajne zauroczenie mogące po jakimś czasie kompletnie wyparować?


	52. 50

**50\. Szczerość jest jeszcze trudniejsza od matematyki**

~ Jan Kurczab

Czarny Pan z dnia na dzień rósł w siłę, pojawiali się nowi sprzymierzeńcy i wyznawcy ideologii antymugolskiej. Zwiększyła się też liczba ataków na miasta oraz wioski, przez co szpitale pękały w szwach. Ludzie bali się jawne stawiać opór, bo mogli podczas niedzielnego spaceru po prostu zniknąć, nieważne że szli wzdłuż głównej ulicy. Domy otaczano specjalnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi, dzieciom zabraniano wychodzić na podwórko, a w celu dotarcia do pracy używano wyłącznie teleportacji. Kominki stały się niebezpieczne w momencie, gdy ciało Davidsona pojawiło się nagle w zielonych płomieniach w Ministerstwie, mimo zapewnień jego żony, że minutę wcześniej mąż jeszcze żył.

Nastały mroczne czasy pełne śmierci, bólu i strachu.

Regulus niemal co noc musiał pędzić na spotkania Śmierciożerców, które zazwyczaj kończyły się planowanymi od dawna atakami. Wracał więc nad ranem ledwo żywy, marząc jedynie o odrobinie snu. Musiał jednak udawać, więc chodził na zajęcia i na posiłki do Wielkiej Sali, by nikt przypadkiem nie nabrał podejrzeń.

W piątkowy wieczór, kiedy wreszcie miał wolne, zasunął kotary łóżka i przymknął powieki. Organizm był wykończony, choć pojawiające się przed oczami obrazy z działań Śmierciożerców skutecznie uniemożliwiały zaśnięcie. Przekręcał się z jednego boku na drugi, klął pod nosem, aż wreszcie się poddał.

Postanowił udać się na przechadzkę po błoniach.

– Regulusie! Czekaj!

Usłyszał kobiecy głos, który bez problemu rozpoznał. Odwrócił się, dostrzegając biegnącą w jego kierunku Anne. Podniósł brew, kiedy dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed nim, dysząc głośno. Uśmiechnęła się szczerze, co wywoływało u Regulusa zdziwienie. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Anne naprawdę go lubiła. Potem gonił się za te głupie myśli, bo kto mógłby polubić Śmierciożercę? On sam sobą gardził, a co dopiero inni, co dopiero _ona_?

– Nie możesz spać? – spytała po uspokojeniu oddechu.

– Co? Nie. Po prostu spacerowanie po nocach to moja ukryta pasja.

– Jasne.

Wisborn wywróciła oczami.

– A ty?

– Idę na spotkanie z przyjacielem – wyznała radośnie, na widok czego Regulus zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie spodobał mu się ten pomysł i kompletnie nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. – Chcesz iść ze mną?

– Jakbyś zapomniała, to nie należę do zbyt towarzyskich osób. Poza tym twój przyjaciel raczej nie będzie zadowolony z obecności byłego Ślizgona.

– Przestań. Hagrid na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Regulus zmarszczył czoło, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Anne zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę chatki gajowego. Czując ciepło bijące od dłoni blondynki, na skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Przeszedł go dreszcz, wprawiający w jeszcze głębsze zamyślenie. Nigdy nie zareagował tak na drugiego człowieka.

 _Nigdy._

Anne zapukała do drzwi, które po paru sekundach szeroko się otworzyły. We framudze stał zadowolony Hagrid. Mina mu jednak zrzedła po dostrzeżeniu towarzysza Wisborn. Chrząknął rubasznie, chwilę bijąc się z myślami, ale wreszcie gestem ręki zaprosił dwójkę do środka. Anne odpowiedziała olbrzymowi uśmiechem, śmiało przekraczając próg i siadając na jednym z zielonych, podrapanych foteli. Regulusowi za to daleko było do poczucia pewności, dlatego każdy krok wykonywał z ociąganiem.

– Cześć, Hagridzie – zaczęła. – Jak leci?

– Kiepsko, cholibka. Kupiłem od jakiegoś szemranego gagatka maść na sierść dla Kła. No, żeby była gęściejsza i mocniejsza. A teraz musi biegać nagusieńki, biedaczysko. Dobrze, że już ciepło na dworze, bo by mi chłopina zamarzł. Chcecie herbaty?

Wisborn potaknęła.

– Jasne. On – kiwnęła głową na Regulusa – też chce.

– Umiem mówić, Anne, i tak, też chętnie się napiję.

Black starał się brzmieć na niezlęknionego i stwarzać pozory grzecznego, mimo że gajowy Hogwartu przerażał go od dziecka. Jeszcze jak należał do Slytherinu, większość rówieśników śmiała się z Hagrida, wyzywając od mieszańców i olbrzymów. On jednak nigdy nie śmiał ubliżać komuś, kto wyglądał tak groźnie. Nie był głupcem.

– Ty jesteś _tym_ Blackiem, tak? Bratem Syriusza?

– Tak.

– Ann wspominała, że próbujecie się pogodzić. To dobrze, cholibka, w tych czasach lepiej mieć rodzinkę po swojej stronie.

Kiedy Hagrid wrócił do zaparzania herbaty, Regulus rzucił Anne wymowne spojrzenie, pod którym ta zaczerwieniła się lekko. Odwróciła głowę, udając zainteresowaną dziwnymi przyrządami wiszącymi nad kominkiem. Wolała jednak nie pytać, do czego konkretnie służyły. Przyjaciel poza zalubowaniem do niebezpiecznych stworzeń posiadał również dar gadulstwa, a już szczególnie gdy w grę wchodziły tajemnice. Żaden sekret nie był u Hagrida bezpieczny.

– Macie.

Hagrid postawił na stoliku dwie filiżanki, z czego jedną z oderwanym uchem. Anne uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, za to Regulus nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Czuł się nieswojo. Właściwie to marzył wyłącznie o wydostaniu się ze środka dziwnie pachnącej chaty i powrocie do zamku. A najlepiej od razu do łóżka w dormitorium.

– Regulus nie może spać. Może znasz jakieś ciekawe sposoby na sen, Hagridzie? – zagadnęła.

Black rozchylił wargi zaskoczony. Nie chciał być głównym tematem rozmowy.

– Jak jeszcze byłem podlotkiem, mama smarowała mi stopy pastą z buraków. Ojczulek zwijał się ze śmiechu, jak chodziłem i zostawiałem w tyle czerwone ślady. Mam trochę buraków schowanych na czarną godzinę. Zaraz ci przyniosę.

– Nie, nie trzeba – wtrącił natychmiast Regulus.

– Na pewno? Będziesz po tym spał jak niemowlę.

– Mhm, na sto procent.

Anne zachichotała pod nosem, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Szczególnie że na twarzy Regulusa pojawił się rzadko spotykany grymas. Zazwyczaj przyodziewał beznamiętną maskę, więc nawet wykrzywienie ust było miłą odmianą.

Hagrid usiadł naprzeciwko na krześle, rozkładając się wygodnie.

– Jak wam idzie nauka, Ann? Zdecydowałaś się wreszcie, co chcesz zdawać?

– Na pewno Historię Magii.

– Co? – wtrącił Regulus. – Po co?

– Bo mnie to interesuje? – Wisborn uniosła brew, a gdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, wróciła do rozmowy z Hagridem. – Poza tym Runy, Numerologia, Zielarstwo i Eliksiry.

– Wybrałaś najmniej użyteczne przedmioty. Kim ty chcesz zostać? Poszukiwaczem magicznych artefaktów?

Chatkę wypełnił głośny śmiech Hagrida, który aż zgiął się wpół. Trzasnął ręką w stół, przez co filiżanki zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie. Regulus raptownie się wyprostował, za to Anne jedynie prychnęła. Wyglądała na urażoną.

– A nawet jeśli, to co? Zabronisz mi?

– Naprawdę? Zgadłem?

– Nie. Chcę napisać książkę.

– I do tego potrzebujesz Historii Magii? Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje w ogóle ktoś, kto wybrał ten przedmiot po SUMach?

– Chcę się podjąć ważnych tematów opartych na faktach, odkrywać historię, a nie jakichś durnych bajeczek. Chcę napisać coś, co będzie miało znaczenie, a nie tylko umilało czas.

Tymi dwoma, krótkimi zdaniami skutecznie zasznurowała usta Regulusowi. _Ta_ blondynka coraz bardziej zyskiwała w jego oczach, co niezbyt mu się podobało. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek robił na nim wrażenie.

– A ty? Co zdajesz?

– To, co w dzisiejszych czasach przydaje się najbardziej. Obronę, transmutację, zaklęcia – wymienił, wzruszając ramionami. – Choć i tak nie sądzę, by wyniki egzaminów świadczyły o byciu sprawnym czarodziejem. Jak niby parę miesięcy wkuwania może równać się nabytym umiejętnościom i doświadczeniu?

– Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie będzie patrzył ani na owutemy, ani na umiejętności, po prostu zabije – stwierdził dobitnie Rubeus.

Tym razem w chatce zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza, podczas której każdy pogrążył się we własnych myślach. I pewnie trwałaby dłużej, gdyby nie donośne walenie w drzwi. Hagrid zerwał się na równe nogi, mrucząc pod nosem: „a kogóż znów tu niesie?".

– Czołem, Hagridzie!

W progu pojawił się wyszczerzony Syriusz, a za nim James z Lily.

– Wpadliśmy pogadać przy herbatce. Co ty na to? – spytała dziewczyna radosnym tonem. – Dawno cię nie odwiedzaliśmy, ale rozumiesz, nauka zajmuje większość czasu. Przynajmniej mi, bo ta dwójka aż się prosi o powtarzanie roku.

– Wporząsiu, rozumiem, właźcie! Ale mi dzisiaj gości nawiało!

– Gości? – James zmrużył oczy.

Wystarczyło jednak ominąć rosłą posturę Hagrida, by zobaczyć nadal siedzącą na fotelu Anne i stojącego już w obronnej pozycji Regulusa.

– Co ty tu robisz?! – warknął Łapa. – Szukasz czegoś? Kto cię tu w ogóle zaprosił?!

– Tak się składa, Syriuszu, że ja – bąknął Rubeus.

– Co?! Czemu!? Od kiedy wpuszczasz do domu Śmierciożerców?!

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, braciszku. – Regulus wywrócił oczami.

– Zamknij się i się stąd wynoś! Nikt cię tu nie chce!

– Syriuszu, uspokój się – zaoponowała Lily, ale została zgromiona wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Anne odetchnęła głośno i próbowała jakoś porozumieć się z Regulusem na migi, by przeprosić za słowa Syriusza. Na próżno. Były Ślizgon był zbyt zaaferowany towarzystwem nowoprzybyłych.

– Nie wiem, co takiego nagadałeś Ann i Hagridowi, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiali, ale się dowiem. Poza tym powtórzę ci to, co kiedyś: spróbuj kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić któregokolwiek z moich przyjaciół, a pożałujesz.

Syriusz bezwiednie zbliżył się do brata.

– A ty znowu swoje – westchnął głęboko Regulus. – Nie mam zamiaru nikogo krzywdzić.

– Phh, akurat ci uwierzę, cholerny Śmierciożerco! Pewnie tylko czekasz na okazję!

– Masz rację. Czekam w ukryciu albo lepiej, nie śpię po nocach, żeby zaatakować... Czy ty się czasem słyszysz, braciszku? Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie. Ani tych twoich, pożal się Merlinie, przyjaciół.

Łapa zmrużył oczy, zacisnął pięści, ale nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na brata, próbując uderzyć go prosto w twarz. Regulus zdążył się jednak uchylić, a potem do akcji wkroczył Hagrid. Przytrzymał szamoczącego się Syriusza.

– Wynoś się stąd, sukinsynie!

– Łapa! – zirytowała się niespodziewanie Anne. – Przestań zachowywać się jak idiota! Regulus przyszedł ze mną, a Hagrid nas zaprosił. Nie powinieneś się więc w ogóle wtrącać, tym bardziej że to dom Hagrida, a nie twój! Jesteście braćmi, do cholery jasnej! Powinniście się wspierać, a nie skakać sobie do gardeł i non stop obrażać!

Niewiadomo, kto był bardziej zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem Wisborn. Syriusz, bo kazała mu się zamknąć, Lily i James, bo Anne przecież nie należała do ludzi podnoszących głos, czy Regulus, bo _ta_ blondynka stanęła w jego obronie. W chacie zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza, którą postanowił przerwać główny bohater całej awantury. Podszedł do Hagrida, kiwnął nieznacznie głową i powiedział:

– Było... miło.

Kiedy drzwi za Regulusem się zatrzasnęły, na usta Syriusza wstąpił zwycięski uśmieszek.

– Ha! Niech wie, kto tu rządzi.

– Tak właściwie – odezwała się zamyślona Lily – to on niczego złego nie zrobił, Łapo. A przynajmniej nie teraz.

– Obraził was. Nie pozwolę nikomu obrażać moich przyjaciół.

Anne na ostatnie słowo Syriusza wyraźnie drgnęła. Parsknęła niewesoło, czym przyciągnęła na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

– Zachowałeś się jak totalny kretyn, wiesz? Co ja mówię, oczywiście, że nie wiesz! Jesteś wręcz beznadziejnie dumny, bo udało ci się obrazić i prawie pobić własnego brata! Brawo!

– O co ci biega, Anne? Powoli zaczynasz mnie wkurzać – sarknął.

– I co zamierzasz w związku z tym zrobić? Wyzwiesz mnie, pobijesz czy wszystko naraz?

– Weź się nie wygłupiaj – wtrąciła Lily zmieszana, próbując opanować sytuację. – Usiądź, ochłoń, napij się z nami herbaty.

Wisborn wyrzuciła ręce w górę.

– Wiecie co? Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteście bardziej niebezpieczni od Regulusa.

– Mój braciszek namieszał ci w głowie – niemal warknął Syriusz. – Tak samo, jak kiedyś Dorcas. Tym razem nie ujdzie mu to na sucho...

– O czym ty mówisz?

Anne zignorowała Syriusza, a całą uwagę skierowała na przyjaciółkę.

– Wasze wyzwiska, kawały, szufladkowanie ludzi... To czasami bardziej rani niż słowa.

– Regulus jest Śmierciożercą. Wierz mi, zrani cię mocniej niż my. Może nawet cię zabije?

– Znów to cholerne szufladkowanie ludzi. Pomyślałeś może, że Regulus nie miał wyboru i dlatego został Śmierciożercą? O ile w ogóle jest nim w rzeczywistości, a nie jedynie w waszych wymysłach... Tobie udało się zerwać z więzami rodzinnymi, bo od razu trafiłeś do Gryffindoru. Twój brat mógł nie mieć takiego szczęścia. Przemyśl to i dopiero później oceniaj.

Anne przełknęła rosnącą w gardle gulę, by się nie rozpłakać z nadmiaru emocji. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze do Hagrida.

– Dziękuję za herbatkę, Hagridzie. Odwiedzę cię, cóż, pewnie wkrótce.

– Wychodzisz? – spytała Lily, gdy przyjaciółka ruszyła w stronę drzwi. – Dlaczego?

– Bo ktoś musi przeprosić za głupie zachowanie Syriusza.

– Co? Chyba żartujesz? Naprawdę zamierzasz przepraszać tego... tego...

– Twojego brata. I tak, zamierzam.

Wyszła, nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś dodać. Ruszyła szybkim tempem, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się jeszcze dogonić Regulusa. Właściwie nie zamierzała go przepraszać, w końcu nie zrobiła niczego złego. Powiedziała tak wyłącznie, by zrobiło im się głupio. Może dzięki temu przejrzą na oczy i, tak jak ona, zobaczą w Regulusie człowieka mocno zagubionego? Osobę, która chce wyzbyć się przynoszących jedynie ból więzów przeszłości oraz zacząć żyć zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami?

Dorwała go dopiero przy wschodnim dziedzińcu.

– Regulusie! Czekaj! – wykrzyczała całkowicie zziajana.

– Coś dzisiaj często za mną biegasz, _Anne._

Zatrzymał się, odwrócił, a na jego twarzy, Wisborn mogła przysiąc, pojawił się nieznaczny uśmieszek.

– Czasami trzeba się poświęcić.

– Co? – zdziwił się, marszcząc czoło.

– Nienawidzę biegać – wyznała.

Tym razem Regulus nie powstrzymał cichego parsknięcia, za które momentalnie się zganił. Pokazał emocje. Gdyby na miejscu Anne, stał Voldemort, przypłaciłby tę krótką chwilę zapomnienia życiem.

– Czy to była namiastka radości?

– Raczej zwykłe kaszlnięcie.

– Mhm, jasne – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kręcąc głową z zadowoleniem. Przy nim jak przy nikim innym, Anne potrafiła się rozluźnić i po prostu być sobą. Co właściwie brzmiało surrealistycznie ze względu na dzielące ich różnice, czyli tak właściwie ze względu na wszystko. Regulus i Anne byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami.

– Zapomniałem czegoś?

– Nic mi o tym niewiadomo – zamyśliła się.

– To czemu biegłaś za mną jak dzika?

– Bo...

– Bo? – powtórzył, unosząc brwi.

– Bo nie chciałam tam siedzieć. Pokłóciłam się troszkę z Syriuszem, Lily i... Nie, w sumie to tylko z Syriuszem.

– O co? O mnie?

Regulus wyglądał na co najmniej zaszokowanego. Informacja ta niemal zbiła go z nóg, więc nawet nie starał się ukryć targających nim emocji. Poczuł się ważny. A na samą myśl, że _ta_ blondynka znów stanęła po jego stronie, po stronie dawnego Ślizgona i Śmierciożercy, serce Regulusa zabiło szybciej.

Anne wywróciła oczami.

– O to, jak cię traktuje. Jesteście braćmi, powinniście się wspierać. Kropka.

– Merlinie, ty znowu zaczynasz – westchnął głęboko. – Nie możesz sobie wreszcie wbić do głowy, że ja i mój wspaniały braciszek jesteśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami od zawsze i, cóż, na zawsze? To się nie zmieni.

– Gadanie. Oczywiście, że się zmieni. Syriusz tylko musi dojrzeć.

– Mhm, chyba najpierw powinien wyjść z etapu pieluch – wytknął machinalnie, co Anne skwitowała chichotem.

Do Regulusa z opóźnieniem dotarło, że zażartował. Pierwszy raz od iks lat. Chociaż nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek powiedział coś zabawnego. Rodzice od dziecka wpajali mu zasady szlacheckiego zachowania, co wiązało się z szeroko pojętą nudą i brakiem rozrywek. Jeszcze gdy Regulus był mały, zazdrościł Syriuszowi odwagi pozwalającej postawić się ojcu lub matce, ale po wstąpieniu w szeregi Czarnego Pana, nauka zakładania na twarz beznamiętnej maski nie raz nie dwa uratowała mu tyłek.

– Wszystko w porządku? Zbladłeś.

– Tak. Ja... – zaciął się, co również rzadko kiedy się zdarzało.

Skoro przy Anne czuł się sobą, szczerze się uśmiechał i, strzeż Merlinie, żartował, to znaczy, że zaczynał jej ufał?

– Cieszę się, że trafiłem do Gryffindoru dopiero teraz – wyznał wiedziony dziwnym impulsem. – Gdybym, tak jak Syriusz, został Gryfonem od pierwszego roku, poznałbym cię wcześniej. A tego bym nie zdzierżył.

– Och?

Anne skrzywiła się.

– Gdybyśmy poznali się wcześniej, w sensie tak jak teraz, na pewno byśmy się nie polubili. To właśnie tego bym nie zdzierżył. Świadomości, że możesz mnie nienawidzić.

– Och! Regulusie, to... – Przełknęła ślinę, bo raptownie zaschło jej w gardle. – To...

Blondynka najpierw się zawstydziła, potem poczuła napływ ciepłych uczuć, aby wreszcie przestać nad sobą panować. Zbliżyła się do Regulusa, po czym mocno się do niego przytuliła. Odetchnęła głęboko, wdychając gorzką woń perfum. Black tylko chwilę nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Pierwszą myślą było: broń się! Nikt nie zwykł na co dzień się do niego przytulać, co było cholerną nowością. Uspokoił oszalałe serce oraz przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Tylko w ten sposób mógł zacząć racjonalnie myśleć.

Regulus podniósł lekko drżącą rękę, by objąć blondynkę w pasie, ale ta już zdążyła się oddalić. Ciało chłopaka momentalnie ogarnął nieprzyjemny chłód. Zagryzł zęby wściekły na siebie. Nigdy nie zachowywał się jak idiota, gdy w grę wchodziły damsko-męskie sprawy.

Co się z nim, na Merlina, działo?

Nie, błąd. Co, na Merlina, wyrabiała z nim _ta_ blondynka?!

– Przepraszam, trochę mnie... poniosło. Ale twoje słowa, to wyznanie, to... Dziękuję. Ja też cię lubię, Regulusie.

Black potaknął otępiały, nadal mając w pamięci dotyk ciała Anne.

– Co? Ale ja nie powiedziałem, że cię lubię – odparł natychmiast, gdy dotarła do niego rzeczywistość.

– A nie lubisz?

– Ja... Bierzesz mnie pod włos.

Anne uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wzruszyła ramionami, starając się wyglądać niewinnie. Mina jej zrzedła w momencie, gdy usłyszała przeciągły syk. Regulus automatycznie złapał się za lewe przedramię, ściskając palący niemal żywym ogniem Mroczny Znak.

– Muszę iść – stęknął.

Z twarzy Blacka zniknęło rozbawienie, niepewność czy jakiekolwiek inne uczucia tak umiejętnie wzbudzane przez Anne. Wyglądał teraz przerażająco biernie, wręcz nienaturalnie, jakby jedyną rzeczą potrzebną do życia, a raczej egzystencji, było powietrze.

– Rozumiem.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz. Próbujesz zrozumieć, a to różnica – Nawet głos miał wyprany z emocji.

– Masz rację. Idź i uważaj na siebie.

Nim Regulus zdążył zareagować, Anne pochyliła się i złożyła na jego policzku szybki pocałunek. Właściwie to ledwo musnęła go ustami. Gdy się odsuwała, była już cała czerwona z zakłopotania. Mimo to hardo wpatrywała się w zielone oczy chłopaka, oczekując reakcji.

Nie dostała nic.

Regulus Black teleportował się bez słowa.


	53. 51

**51\. Czuj się dzielny, działaj tak, jakbyś był dzielny**

~ William James

Anne go pocałowała.

 _Nie. Skup się, natychmiast._

Regulus nie znał dokładnego miejsca spotkania Śmierciożerców, ale jak zawsze – Mroczny Znak prowadził. Kiedy dotknął stopami gruntu, bez namysłu wyczarował czarną pelerynę wraz ze złotą maską. Ponad rok temu dostali od Czarnego Pana rozkaz, żeby nikt nie śmiał zdradzać swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Oczywiście, niektórych Śmierciożerców Regulus znał, ale od tamtego czasu pojawiło się sporo nowych, o których nie miał bladego pojęcia. Obstawiał czarodziei wysoko postawionych w Ministerstwie Magii, którzy w ten sposób mogli nadal rządzić w ukryciu.

Dała mu buzi w policzek.

 _Zamknij się._

Rozejrzał się wokół, ku zdziwieniu rozpoznając okolicę. Kiedyś często chodził wzdłuż Śmiertelnego Nokturnu z ojcem lub matką, dlatego znał niemal każdy zaułek tej przeklętej ulicy.

Nogi bezwiednie poprowadziły Regulusa do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Nie było tajemnicą, że właściciele należeli do grona wyznawców ideologii Czarnego Pana. Potwierdzenie miejsca spotkania Śmierciożerców nadeszło szybko, ponieważ Regulus zauważył parę postaci w ciemnych pelerynach, znikających w środku. Sam udał się ich śladem.

Jej usta były takie delikatne.

 _Przestań!_

Pięć minut później stał w kącie sklepu przy wysokiej szafie, wsłuchując się w wytyczne jednego ze Śmierciożerców. Po zdobionej rubinami masce poznał, że był to jego krewny. Próbował skojarzyć głos, ale najwyraźniej zostało użyte zaklęcie zmieniające ton.

– Jakim prawem akurat ty nam rozkazujesz?! – krzyknął ktoś z przodu.

Regulus powiódł zmęczonym spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku. Zdążył jedynie pomyśleć: _kretyn_ , a ów kretyn padł jak długi na posadzkę i pod wpływem Cruciatusa wył z bólu. Przez zgromadzenie przeszedł szept, a gdzieniegdzie dało się też usłyszeć śmiechy.

– Ktoś jeszcze ma pytania? – spytał z warknięciem Śmierciożerca stojący w środku tuż po zakończeniu zaklęcia.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza przerywana jedynie głośnymi oddechami _kretyna._

– Dobrze. Tak, jak mówiłem, musimy całkiem zniszczyć Pokątną. Każdy sklep, każdego pracownika. Poza Olivanderem nie bierzemy żadnych jeńców. Zrozumiano? Palimy wszystko, co się da. I wszystkich.

Osoba stojąca obok Regulusa zachichotała niczym opętana. Od razu wiedział, kim była. Jego kuzynka, Bella, często sprawiała wrażenie chorej psychicznie, o czym Regulus nawet kiedyś wspomniał ojcu. W życiu nie widział Oriona tak zdenerwowanego jak wtedy. Po tym, jak już dostał klątwą za głupie gadanie i obrazę rodziny, ojciec zaczął wychwalać Bellatrix jak boginię. To z niej Regulus powinien brać przykład, to ona powinna być wzorem.

Bezwzględna Bella.

Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, wracając do rzeczywistości.

– Akcja rozpocznie się równo za godzinę. Każdy ma być przygotowany i czekać na wyznaczonych miejscach. Ty – Śmierciożerca ze środka wskazał palcem prosto na Bellatrix – zajmiesz się osobiście właścicielami wszystkich księgarni. A ty, ty i ty pomożecie. Zostańcie jeszcze, jak się wszyscy rozejdą. Czarny Pan ma dla Was też drugie zadanie.

Regulus pokiwał głową, raptownie się spinając. Bardzo nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Nie chciał zabijać. Poza tym nie dał jeszcze znać Dumbledore'owi o nachodzącym ataku na Pokątną. Musiał szybko obmyślić konkretny plan działania.

Dlaczego nic nie powiedział, tylko uciekł jak tchórz?

 _Przestań myśleć o Anne i o tym, że cię... pocałowała. Merlinie!_

Śmierciożercy kolejno zaczęli się deportować, skutkiem czego w sklepie pozostali jedynie ci wyznaczeni przez Czarnego Pana do drugiego zadania. Podszedł bliżej Belli stojącej już przy Śmierciożercy prowadzącym i czekającej z niecierpliwością na dalsze rozkazy.

– Zostaliście wybrani przez samego Mistrza. Z dumą więc zdejmijcie maski i zobaczcie, komu Czarny Pan ufa bardziej niż innym.

Regulus nie śmiał kwestionować polecenia. Wcale się nie zdziwił, widząc Bellatrix i Rudolfa, ale gdy Snape ściągnął maskę, zamrugał szybciej. Oczywiście, błyskawicznie się zreflektował, opanowując emocje. Wiedział, że Severus należy do Śmierciożerców, ale nie sądził, że Czarny Pan wystawi przed szereg czarodzieja półkrwi.

– Na Pokątnej są dwie księgarnie warte uwagi. Esy i Floresy, które splądrujesz ty, Bellatrix, wraz z Rudolfem. Severusie, tobie i Regulusowi przypada Stara Antykwarnia. Zanim zabijecie właścicieli, znajdźcie tę księgę.

Momentalnie w głowie Regulusa pojawił się obraz podniszczonej, cienkiej książki z zielonym smokiem na okładce. Tytuł napisany został po łacinie, więc nie wiedział, co dokładnie oznaczał.

– Bez niej nawet nie ważcie pokazywać się Czarnemu Panu na oczy. Regulusie, zostań na słowo, a reszta niech się rozejdzie.

Lestrange i Snape nie zmierzali oponować, za to Bellatrix odchodziła z ociąganiem. Odwracała się, a w jej niemal czarnych oczach pojawiły się mordercze błyski. Nienawidziła być pomijana. To ona przecież należała do najwierniejszych wyznawców Mistrza, powinna więc znać każdy jego sekret, każdy plan. Postanowiła wykonać dzisiejszą misję idealnie, udowadniając swoją lojalność oraz bezkonkurencyjność.

– Ojcze? – zdziwił się Regulus, kiedy Śmierciożerca ściągnął rubinową maskę.

– Nie mamy wiele czasu. Musisz przekonać Syriusza, by przeszedł na naszą stronę.

– Jak to?

– Czarny Pan szykuje potężną armię, synu. Zakon Feniksa niebawem przestanie istnieć. Ministerstwo Magii upadnie, a cała czarodziejska społeczność zostanie wyczyszczona z niedowiarków, buntowników i szlam.

Orion brzmiał spokojnie, choć Regulus dokładnie widział nowe zmarszczki i bruzdy zdobiące twarz ojca. Świadczyły one o zmęczeniu, o życiu w ciągłym strachu.

– Syriusz jest zdrajcą. Sam go wydziedziczyłeś. Widziałem, jak osobiście wypaliłeś jego postać z drzewa genealogicznego.

– To prawda.

– Dlaczego więc mamy go chronić? Zasłużył sobie na najczarniejszy los – starał się mówić przekonująco. Po minie Oriona wiedział, że mu się udawało. – Jak to wszystko widzi matka?

– Walburga o niczym nie wie.

– Od kiedy spiskujesz za jej plecami, ojcze?

– Przekonaj Syriusza. To rozkaz – zezłościł się Orion.

Regulus roześmiał się niewesoło.

– Jedyne rozkazy, jakich słucham, należą do Czarnego Pana. Jeżeli tak ci zależy na tym zdrajcy, śmiało, sam go przekonaj. Choć ciemno to widzę. Syriusz przepadł, a niebawem pewnie zostanie zabity. Swoją drogą, nie wolno ci zdradzać planów, w które nie powinienem zostać wtajemniczony. Kiedy Czarny Pan się dowie, słono za to zapłacisz.

– To rodzina powinna się dla ciebie najbardziej liczyć!

– Opowiadasz herezje, ojcze – skwitował Regulus. – Teraz wybacz, ale idę się przygotować na misję. A tobie radzę przemyśleć priorytety.

Zanim wyszedł ze sklepu, otoczył się barierą niewidzialności. Ludzie wpadliby w panikę, widząc przechadzającego się po alejkach Śmierciożercę. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę Starej Antykwarni, którą odwiedził maksymalnie dwa razy w życiu. Nie zapuszczał się w końcowe rejony Pokątnej, nie należał też do osób przesadnie lubujących się czytaniem książek. O ile pamiętał, księgarnie prowadziła poczciwa, uśmiechnięta staruszka, która swoją radością aż przytłaczała.

Cóż, zabicie starej kobiety i przyniesienie spokoju jej duszy chyba nie będzie aż tak haniebną zbrodnią?

Regulus przełknął ślinę, nie wierząc, w jaką stronę podążył myślami.

Naprawdę zastanawiał się nad zabójstwem?

Szepcząc pod nosem mantrę zaklęcia, którego nauczył go sam Dumbledore, zatoczył różdżką dwa koła. Sztuczka ta pozwalała na przekazanie wiadomości bez bezpośredniego kontaktu z adresatem. Nie trzeba było też angażować w zadanie sów bądź innych środków przekazu, w ostatnich czasach niezmiernie łatwo wychwytywanych. Informacje o ataku Śmierciożerców na Pokątną niespodziewanie pojawią się w głowie Dumbledore'a.

Zatrzymał się przed szyldem Antykwarni. Musiał poczekać na klienta otwierającego drzwi, dopiero wtedy przekroczył próg. Rozejrzał się wokół, próbując rozeznać się w terenie. Potrzebował konkretnego planu działania. Regulus nie chciał zabijać, więc wypadałoby wygnać ludzi ze sklepu. Jak miał to zrobić, skoro choćby najmniejsze ujawnienie się kosztowałoby go życie?

Musiał znaleźć właścicielkę.

Podszedł do lady, przy której stał mężczyzna pod pięćdziesiątką i obsługiwał małolata. Na szczęście Regulus nie musiał długo czekać na odejście chłopaka. Przesunął się bliżej mężczyzny i wbił mu różdżkę w plecy.

– Ani słowa, inaczej gorzko tego pożałujesz – wyszeptał sprzedawcy do ucha, który cały się spiął. – Wyglądaj na normalnego. Puszczę cię, gdy tylko powiesz mi, gdzie jest właścicielka.

Do lady podeszła kobieta z dzieckiem.

– Obsłuż ją. No, dalej. Tylko uśmiechaj się. Pamiętaj, nic się nie dzieje.

– Dzień dobry!

– Dzień dobry, pani Carlson – przywitał się grzecznie sprzedawca, choć musiał odchrząknąć. Przyjrzał się tytułowi książki, którą kobieta chciała zakupić. – Kolejna do kolekcji?

– Dokładnie, panie Adamie. Niektóre potrawy mugoli są naprawdę wyśmienite. Miał pan rację.

– Sykl i dwadzieścia knutów.

– Reszty nie trzeba – oznajmiła radośnie, podając sklepikarzowi dwa sykle. – A jak idzie pani Dafne praca nad książką? Napisała więcej niż rozdział?

– Pracuje już nad trzecim.

Zniecierpliwiony Regulus wbił mocniej końcówkę różdżki w plecy sprzedawcy.

– Naprawdę? Może tym razem naprawdę uda jej się skończyć? – zamyśliła się.

– Przepraszam cię, Anabeth, ale trochę źle się czuję. Chciałbym już zamknąć sklep. Rozumiesz, dobiega już dwudziesta.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście! Chodźmy, Terence – zwróciła się do syna. – Dziękuję jeszcze raz. Proszę pozdrowić Dafne i Ann. Swoją drogą, córka kończy już Hogwart. Musisz być niesamowicie dumny, Adamie, co?

– Tak, jestem.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i zdecydowanie nieszczerze. Na szczęście pani Carlson nie zauważyła niczego podejrzanego. Pomachała na pożegnanie, po czym wyszła ze sklepu.

– Zamknij sklep. I nie waż się zrobić żadnego głupstwa.

Mężczyzna potaknął, by bez wahania wykonać polecenie.

– Czego chcesz? Kim w ogóle jesteś?

– Na pytania przyjdzie czas później i to ja będę je zadawał. Jest tu jakieś ustronne miejsce?

– Tak – potwierdził. – Zaraz za tymi drzwiami.

– Prowadź.

Adam ruszył niepewnym krokiem, co chwilę się potykając. Coraz mocniej bał się tego niewidzialnego gościa, grożącego różdżką. Gdyby tylko Dafne tu była, z pewnością by coś poradziła, rzuciła zaklęcie, czy co tam normalnie robią czarodzieje w momencie zagrożenia. A co on, zwykły mugol mógł zdziałać?

Kiedy za Regulusem zatrzasnęły się drzwi od zaplecza, zdjął barierę niewidzialności. Adam, dostrzegając napastnika, znieruchomiał przerażony. Dafne opowiadała mu o Śmierciożercach, groźnych czarnoksiężnikach popierających Voldemorta i zabijających wszystko, co niemagiczne.

– Gdzie jest właścicielka? Sprowadź ją.

– Nawet jakbym bardzo chciał, nie umiem. Moja teściowa zmarła cztery lata temu – wyznał drżącym głosem.

– Do kogo należy więc ten sklep?

– Do mnie.

– Czyli? Jak się nazywasz? – dopytywał coraz mocniej zirytowany Regulus.

– Adam. Adam Wisborn.

– Wisborn? – powtórzył Black, nagle tracąc rezon. Przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z kobietą, w której napomknięto coś o Ann z Hogwartu. Czy mężczyzna, któremu właśnie groził różdżką, był ojcem _tej_ blondynki? Faktycznie, dziewczyna parę razy wspominała, że jej rodzice prowadzili księgarnie, ale skąd mógł, na Merlina, wiedzieć jaką?! Akurat musiała to być Stara Antykwarnia, miejsce, które Czarny Pan rozkazał doszczętnie zniszczyć i zabić właścicieli?

Jak, do cholery, mógłby później spojrzeć w oczy Anne ze świadomością przyczynienia się do pozbawienia życia jej rodziców?!

Musiał improwizować. I to szybko, zanim w księgarni pojawi się Severus.

– Zaraz na Pokątnej zjawią się Śmierciożercy. Zabieraj wszystko, co najpotrzebniejsze, i uciekaj stąd.

– A-ale... Co?

– Słyszałeś.

Regulus zerknął na zegar naścienny. Czas się kurczył.

– Twoja księgarnia zostanie zaraz kompletnie zdewastowana. Uciekaj, jeśli ci życie miłe. Teleportuj się.

– A-ale...

– Nagle ogłuchłeś? – warknął Regulus, podchodząc bliżej. – Deportuj się, głupcze.

– Nie umiem.

– Jak to nie umiesz? Każdy czarodziej potrafi się teleportować. Najwyżej się rozszczepisz, ale to nijak ma się do śmierci.

– Nie jestem czarodziejem – wystękał całkiem przerażony Adam. – Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie.

– Charłak?

– Mugol.

– Merlinie – jęknął Regulus i ze zdenerwowania zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Przeklinał pod nosem każdego, kto wpadł na pomysł, by mugole pracowały na Pokątnej.

Jak zareagowałaby Anne na wieść o śmierci rodzica?

Bez dłuższego rozmyślania złapał Adama za ramię i deportował ich. Znaleźli się w zaułku przed Dziurawym Kotłem.

– Uciekaj. I nikomu, powtarzam, nikomu nie waż się mówić, że zostałeś uratowany przez Śmierciożercę.

– Ja... Dziękuję.

Regulus potaknął głową i znów teleportował się wprost do jaskini lwa. Tym razem stał między regałami. Zaczął poszukiwania zielonej księgi, którą ciągle widział przed oczami.

– Co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? – sarknął ktoś z tyłu. Po glosie Regulus poznał Snape'a.

– Jak widać. Szukam księgi.

– Nie było jeszcze sygnału do ataku. Wszyscy mieli siedzieć na pozycji i czekać.

– Daj spokój, Severusie – westchnął Black, odwracając się do Ślizgona przodem. – Sklep jest pusty. Nie traćmy bezsensownie czasu, tylko zabieraj się za drugi regał. Nie zamierzam ginąc z powodu starej książki. A ty?

Snape bił się z myślami, lecz wreszcie poszedł śladami kolegi.

Przejrzeli niemal każdą pozycje w księgarni, gdy do środka wparowała zadowolona Bellatrix. Wymachiwała zieloną księgą przed nosem, niesamowicie uradowana, że to właśnie ona wręczy ją Mistrzowi.

– Gdzie właściciel? Mój już dawno wącha kwiatki od spodu!

– Nie ma. Księgarnia była pusta, jak tu przyszliśmy – wyjaśnił Regulus, a Snape zmierzył go jedynie uważnym spojrzeniem.

– W takim razie... Palmy ten zakichany sklepik!

Bella machnęła różdżką, co poskutkowało pojawieniem się wielkiego, ogniowego węża. Zwierzę zaczęło wić się po sklepie, paląc wszystko za sobą.

– Szatańska Pożoga, kuzynko? Na serio? Myślałem, że stać cię na coś lepszego – zakpił Regulus.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj.

Z ulicy zaczęły dobiegać krzyki i wołania o pomoc, więc Śmierciożercy z pewnością rozpoczęli zaplanowany atak. Regulus bez namysłu przepchnął się między Bellą a Severusem, dołączając do akcji. Musiał stwarzać pozory. Rzucał zaklęcia niszczące budynki oraz wnętrza sklepów, ale nigdy nie dołożył ręki do torturowania ludzi czy pozbawiania ich życia.

Musiał udawać ślepego, chociaż w głębi serca pragnął się przeciwstawić.

Wiedział jednak, że gdyby zrobił cokolwiek, już długo nie pochodziłby wśród żywych.

Do Hogwartu wrócił dopiero nad ranem, niemal słaniając się na nogach. Akcja skończyła się w miarę wcześnie, bo wkroczyły oddziały Zakonu Feniksa. Rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka, którą Śmierciożercy z minuty na minutę zaczęli oddawać walkowerem. Wtedy też, gdy zrobiło się najgoręcej, Czarny Pan wezwał ich do swojej siedziby, do Malfoy Manor. Spotkanie trwało długo, podobnie zresztą jak uczta, w której miał obowiązek uczestniczyć za dobrze wykonane zadanie.

Obudziło go szarpanie za ramię.

Regulus nieprzytomnie otworzył zaczerwienione oczy, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi. Wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, lecz widząc Anne, bezmyślnie ją opuścił. Ten błąd kosztował go bolący policzek, ponieważ nigdy nie opuszcza się jedynej broni przed wściekłą kobietą.

– Ty... Jak... Jak mogłeś?!

– Co mogłem? – powtórzył zachrypniętym głosem.

Rozejrzał się po dormitorium, w którym na szczęście znajdowali się z Anne sami.

– To po to Voldemort cię wezwał? – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Śmierciożercy zaatakowali w nocy Pokątną. Spalili niemal każdy sklep, a ich właściciele zostali dosłownie wyrżnięci. Przyznaj się! Tam wczoraj poszedłeś?!

– Tak.

– Proszę, zobacz! – Rzuciła na łóżko chłopaka poranne wydanie Proroka Codziennego. – Popatrz na tych wszystkich zabitych ludzi! Podali dokładną listę! Zobacz! Ilu z nich zabiłeś osobiście, co, Regulusie? A na ilu śmierć tylko patrzyłeś?!

Anne nie panowała nad emocjami. Zaczęła popychać Regulusa, a po jej policzkach popłynęły strumienie łez.

Na śniadaniu, tuż po przejrzeniu pierwszej strony gazety, prawie zasłabła w panice. Przecież jej rodzice prowadzili księgarnie na Pokątnej! Szybko przewertowała kartki i dotarła do tej, gdzie podano spis zabitych. Na szczęście nazwisko Wisborn nie pojawiło się ani razu, więc ze świstem wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. Wtedy też natychmiast napisała do matki list z pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpowiedź dostała szybko, choć była krótka oraz mało satysfakcjonująca: _Tak. Ojciec wrócił wcześniej z pracy, bo źle się poczuł._

Regulus chwycił mocno ręce blondynki, tym samym je unieruchamiając.

– Czemu to tak przeżywasz? Twoim rodzicom nic się przecież nie stało.

– Co? Skąd wiesz? – spytała zaskoczona, nagle przestając się szamotać. Błyszczącymi od łez oczami zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się twarzy Blacka.

– Tak obstawiłem. Gdyby umarli, na pewno nie przybiegłabyś do mnie, tylko ryczała w swoim dormitorium. Albo gdzieś indziej. W każdym razie chciałabyś zostać sama.

Przez twarz Anne przeszedł grymas, a zaraz po nim pojawiła się nutka nadziei.

– Nie wierzę mu.

– Co?

– Nie wierzę tacie – wyjaśniła. – Napisałam rano do mamy, czy z nimi wszystko w porządku. Odpisała, że tak i że tata zamknął wczoraj wcześniej księgarnie. To niemożliwe.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo tata nigdy nie zamyka wcześniej. Zawsze mama po niego przychodzi i wręcz każe mu wracać do domu. Tata kocha ten sklep. Nawet z gorączką potrafi przesiadywać między regałami.

Regulus przełknął ślinę.

– Ktoś mu pomógł, jestem tego pewna – dodała, a słowa dziewczyny zmroziły Regulusowi krew w żyłach. – To ty, prawda? Uratowałeś mojego ojca? Kazałeś mu uciekać?

– Chyba za mocno we mnie wierzysz.

– Powiedz, że to ty – poprosiła płaczliwym tonem.

Black roześmiał się niewesoło, kręcąc głową.

– Idealizujesz mnie, Anne.

– Nieprawda.

– Prawda. Doskonale o tym wiesz – prychnął. – Nie jestem tym dobrym. Właściwie to powinnaś trzymać się z daleka od takich jak ja. Na Merlina, jestem Śmierciożercą, zabijam ludzi! Torturuję ich, palę, niszczę cały dobytek!

– Zabiłeś kogoś wczoraj? – spytała, a dłonie blondynki zatrzęsły się lekko.

– Wczoraj czy kiedyś, czy to coś zmienia?

– Nie.

– No, właśnie.

Anne przymknęła na moment powieki, próbując uspokoić szalejące myśli.

– Zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś? – Nie była pewna, czy chciała poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Nie.

– A torturowałeś?

– Tak.

– Rozumiem – westchnęła, odsuwając się dwa kroki w tył. Popatrzyła prosto w zielone tęczówki byłego Ślizgona, uśmiechając się smutno. – Uważam, że masz rację, Regulusie. Powinnam trzymać się od ciebie z dala.

Black siłą się powstrzymywał, żeby nie zaprzeczyć. Potrzebował _tej_ blondynki, dzięki której czuł się normalnie, jak człowiek. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł narażać Anne na niebezpieczeństwo, a prowadzanie się u jego boku zdecydowanie nie pomagało.

– Tak będzie lepiej. Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów – mówiła dalej. – Ty stoisz po stronie Voldemorta, a ja nigdy na nią nie przejdę. Nie jesteśmy sobie pisani, Regulusie, a nasze dalsze rozmowy czy spotykanie się nie przyniosą niczego dobrego.

– Rozumiem.

– To nie ma sensu.

Anne wykrzywiła usta w czymś przypominającym uśmiech, po czym zaczęła odchodzić. Regulus momentalnie doskoczył do blondynki, złapał ją za ramiona i odkręcił. Wpatrywał się wprost w załzawione, szare tęczówki.

– Pozwól mi... Tylko raz...

Nie potrafił dokończyć myśli, ale Anne zrozumiała. Niepewnie potaknęła głową. Regulus odetchnął głęboko i starając opanować buzujące w ciele emocje, nachylił się nad blondynką. Delikatnie musnął jej usta własnymi. Niemal jęknął, czując obezwładniający smak dziewczyny. Chciał objąć ją mocniej, poczuć dotyk jej języka, przejechać ręką po plecach, wplątać palce we włosy. Wiele chciał, lecz nie zrobił niczego więcej.

 _To nie miało sensu._

Już i tak na wiele sobie pozwolił. Regulus nie powinien jej narażać. Anne była taka drobniutka, niewinna, a on? On należał do cholernych Śmierciożerców!

Puścił blondynkę, kiwnął głową i odwrócił się plecami. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak odchodziła, bo jeszcze starałby się ją zatrzymać.

Ciche zatrzaśnięcie drzwi brzęczało w uszach Regulusa głośniej niż Bombarda.

OOO

– Och, kochana, dlaczego?

Charles westchnął głęboko, gdy głaskał twarz żony na zdjęciu. Dopił resztkę Ognistej i odstawił szklankę na stoliku przy kanapie. Bez wahania machnął różdżką, a zawartość butelki znów napełniła szklankę. Tym razem do pełna.

Ostatnie miesiące wyglądały lepiej. Pan Potter wreszcie pogodził się z odejściem ukochanej, całą uwagę skupiając na pracy w Ministerstwie i na spotkaniach Zakonu Feniksa. Coraz częściej żartował, a gotowanie stało się jego ukrytą pasją. Zaczynał żyć. Może nie pełną piersią, ale na początek dobre i to.

Zdarzały się jednak dni takie jak ten, przepełnione wspomnieniami, rozpaczą i tęsknotą. Charles siadał wtedy w salonie, przeglądał zdjęcia, przywołując zapomniane chwile. Jego jedyną towarzyszką była Ognista Whiskey, która bez słowa uspokajała niespokojną duszę mężczyzny.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, moja droga.

W oczach Pottera zawitały łzy, którym pozwolił dzisiaj ulecieć. Gdyby Dorea żyła, skończyłaby czterdzieści dziewięć lat, więc okazję tę należało opić. W swoje urodziny żona zawsze budziła go z samego rana i wyciągała na obiad do restauracji. Zawsze była taka radosna i szczęśliwa, zupełnie inaczej niż większość kobiet w jej wieku. Dorea cieszyła się z kolejnych, przeżytych lat, jakby się ich nie spodziewając. Charles pamiętał, jak jeszcze uczyli się w Hogwarcie, zdradziła mu, że jej największym marzeniem jest przeżycie długiego życia z ukochanym u boku.

– Szkoda, że się nie spełniło – dodał, czując napływającą gorycz. – Doreo, tak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje i tak mocno chciałbym już znaleźć się obok ciebie. Jedynie Jim trzyma mnie na tym świecie, kochana. Gdyby nie nasz syn...

Wychylił całą zawartość szklanki, krztusząc się przy tym.

– Widzisz? Nawet picie mi nie wychodzi – próbował zażartować, choć przyniosło to odmienny skutek.

Poczuł nadchodzącą rozpacz, której przecież nie mógł się poddać. Nie chciał wracać do punktu wyjścia, z którego udało mu się wydostać po wielu żmudnych próbach. Zaczął panikować, rozglądając się wokół. Kiedy dostrzegł stojące na kominku ramki ze zdjęciami żony, załamał się. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, poddając się zalewającym ciało emocjom.

Nagle poczuł przy nodze ruch.

Otworzył zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy, spostrzegając łaszącego się sierściucha. Doznał szoku, bo kotka nigdy nie podeszła do Charlesa bliżej niż metr. Lekko się wahając, przejechał dłonią po białym futerku, które w dotyk okazało się miękkie.

Zwierzę zamruczało, gdy podrapał je za uszkiem.

– A to ci heca – zdziwił się. – Naprawdę do mnie przyszłaś?

Kot podniósł łebek, wpatrując się w Pottera zielonymi oczami. Wyglądał, jakby doskonale rozumiał.

– Jeżeli cię teraz wezmę na ręce, podrapiesz mnie?

Tak, jak się Charles spodziewał, kotka nie odpowiedziała. Nadal czując się niepewnie, chwycił zwierzaka w dłonie i szybko posadził go obok na fotelu. Znów zaczął go głaskać, co znów poskutkowało cichym mruczeniem.

– Chyba jestem w stanie cię polubić, sierściuchu – parsknął śmiechem.

Pan Potter nawet się nie spostrzegł, gdy myślami zamiast wokół żony, zaczął błądzić wokół kotki, zastanawiając się nad nagłą zmianą jej zachowania. Rozpacz odeszła w zapomnienie. Zawsze, kiedy znowu się zbliżała, kotka przychodziła do Charlesa, pozwalając mu się pogłaskać i tym samym odganiając demony.

Charles poza Ognistą Whiskey znalazł drugą, równie pomocną, towarzyszkę.


	54. 52

**52\. Przyszłość zaczyna się dzisiaj, nie jutro**

~ Jan Paweł II

Nareszcie nadeszły dni tak bardzo wyczekiwane przez siedmiorocznych, przed którymi ciągle ostrzegali nauczyciele i które spędziły wielu uczniom sen z powiek.

Owutemy zgodnie z tradycją trwały równy tydzień. Najstarszy rocznik codziennie zbierał się w Wielkiej Sali, która nie wyglądała już jak przy śniadaniu. W równych rzędach rozstawione zostały pojedyncze ławeczki z krzesełkami, opatrzone w kałamarz, tuzin czystych pergaminów, dwa pióra oraz barierę ochronną niepozwalającą ściągać. W zależności od dnia i zdawanego przedmiotu w sali znajdowało się mniej lub więcej zestresowanych uczniów. Gdy ktoś zamierzał napisać więcej niż siedem egzaminów, wówczas odwiedzał Wielką Salę również wieczorami. W każdym razie McGonagall wraz z dwoma urzędnikami tak rozplanowali terminarz, że żadne zdublowanie nie wchodziło w grę.

Ponadto z niektórych przedmiotów poza wiedzą teoretyczną, sprawdzano również praktyczną. Robiono to na boisku od Quidditcha, w szklarniach, a nawet w lochach pod czujnym wzrokiem nauczycieli i egzaminatorów bezpośrednio powołanych z Ministerstwa Magii.

Na teście umiejętności z eliksirów kazano uczniom wylosować z urny karteczkę z nazwą eliksiru, który mieli uwarzyć. Na obronie przed czarną magią zdający zostawali zamknięci w klatce, z której trzeba było się wydostać, a później musieli ukończyć tor przeszkód złożony z niebezpieczeństw na różnym stopniu zaawansowania. Zielarstwo wymagało dosłownego ubrudzenia rąk, czyli przesadzanie roślin, opowiadanie o ich właściwościach czy nawet w niektórych przypadkach ujście z życiem, gdy trafiło się na wyjątkowo wredny chwast. Egzamin z zaklęć wydawał się najniebezpieczniejszy, ponieważ postawiono dwóch zdających naprzeciwko i kazano im rzucać w siebie zaklęciami, bronić się i kontratakować. Parę razy skończyło się na posłaniu kumpla do Skrzydła Szpitalnego ze złamaniem bądź krwotokiem, co Flitwick kwitował gromkimi brawami. Transmutacja więc wypadała szaro na tle reszty, bo czymże była zamiana długopisu w pióro albo stolika w płaszcz?

Kiedy więc owutemy dobiegły końca, niemal każdy siedmioroczniak odetchnął z ulgą. Niektórzy postanowili poświęcić cały dzień na sen, pozostali spotkać się w Trzech Miotłach na piwko lub coś mocniejszego, a jeszcze inni spędzić czas w gronie najbliższych przyjaciół.

– Moje marzenie się spełniło, Liluś. Mogę już umierać.

James przyciągnął bliżej dziewczynę, napawając się zarówno jej bliskością, jak i zapachem. Lily uniosła się na łokciu.

– Twoim marzeniem był seks? – spytała z uniesionymi brwiami, nieznacznie się rumieniąc.

– Tak. A konkretnie seks z tobą.

Lily wywróciła oczami, choć na jej usta wstąpił delikatny uśmieszek. Znów ułożyła głowę we wgłębieniu szyi chłopaka, mocniej się przytulając. Z początku czuła się skrępowana, ale teraz kompletnie nie przeszkadzała jej ich nagość zakryta jedynie połami kołdry.

Po ostatnim porannym egzaminie postanowili urządzić sobie romantyczny obiad, który później przerodził się w kolację. Siedzieli w dormitorium Lily, popijali miód pitny, rozkoszowali się własnym towarzystwem. Zaczęli się całować, a potem już nie potrafili się od siebie odkleić. Zdążyli jedynie zasłonić kotary łóżka i rzucić wyciszające zaklęcie.

– Dobrze wiesz, jak lubię egzaminy, ale cieszę się, że owutemy mamy już za sobą.

– Do teraz nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak udało ci się tego wszystkiego nauczyć.

– Właściwie to mogłam uczyć się nieco więcej – wyznała szczerze. – Mam wrażenie, że pomyliłam dwa wydarzenia na historii magii.

James parsknął śmiechem.

– Po co ty to w ogóle zdawałaś?

– Nie wiem, co mi się w życiu przyda. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Starała się nie myśleć zbyt wiele o nadchodzącej przyszłości, bo przynosiło to jedynie smutek i strach. Koniecznie musiała znaleźć pracę, ponieważ oszczędności pozostałe po rodzicach prawie się skończyły, a trzeba było przecież jakoś zapłacić za mieszkanie. Dlatego zdawała wszystkie przedmioty, żeby później mieć więcej możliwości. Najgorsze, że nie wiedziała, co takiego chciałaby w życiu robić. Oczywiście, zastanawiała się nad pracą w Ministerstwie albo na stanowisku uzdrowicielki w Mungu, ale w obu tych przypadkach potrzebowała dyplomu ukończenia kursów. I tu się koło zamykało, bo owe kursy to tanich nie należały.

– Liluś?

– Hm?

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – spytał nieśmiało, co wzbudziło u Evans zaskoczenie pomieszane z dużą dozą ciekawości. – Tylko tak między nami?

– Oczywiście. O co chodzi?

Podniosła głowę, by z uwagą śledzić każdą zmianę w mimice Jima.

– Chciałbym zostać uzdrowicielem – wyznał, podciągając się nieco ku górze.

– To wspaniale, Jim, bardzo się cieszę. Tylko... Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? Od ponad czterech lat z Syriuszem trąbicie na lewo i prawo, że będziecie niezwyciężonymi Aurorami.

– I właśnie dlatego proszę cię, żebyś nikomu o tym na razie nie wspominała, okej?

Lily potaknęła, przygryzając wargę.

– No, dobrze, ale czemu? Przecież to wspaniałe, że układasz sobie przyszłość, Jim – powiedziała, lecz dostrzegając zmarszczone czoło chłopaka, dodała: – To przez Syriusza, prawda?

– Tak. Boję się, jak na to zareaguje. Tyle mieliśmy planów: wspólny kurs, potem wspólna praca... No, wiesz, na zawsze razem.

Evans mimowolnie zachichotała.

– Mam być zazdrosna?

– Daj spokój – westchnął, po czym pocałował dziewczynę w czubek głowy. – Łapa będzie wściekły, a ja nie chcę go zawieść.

– Czym dokładnie chcesz go zawieść? Tym że zamiast na kurs aurorski zapiszesz się na uzdrowicielski? Jesteście z Syriuszem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Na pewno zrozumie, nie masz się co martwić.

James odetchnął głośno. Właśnie tego potrzebował. Zapewnienia, że mimo wyboru dwóch różnych ścieżek kariery, ich przyjaźń z Łapą przetrwa.

– Dzięki, Liluś.

– Nie ma sprawy. Polecam się na przyszłość – parsknęła, po czym musnęła usta Pottera.

– A propos słowa „przyszłość"... Zaplanowałem świetne wakacje! Będziemy jeździć po krajach. Może wybierzemy się nad morze? Albo w góry?

– Co?

– Należy nam się odrobina odpoczynku zanim staniemy się zgorzkniałymi dorosłymi, którym tylko praca w głowie, nie?

Lily wywróciła oczami.

– W wakacje, kochanie, to ja planuję pracować.

– Już? Czemu? A gdzie? – dopytywał, ewidentnie posmutniawszy.

– Bo w porównaniu do ciebie muszę zarobić na wynajem mieszkania z Dorą. Poza tym kursy też kosztują.

– Jakbyś zamieszkała ze mną, nie musiałabyś za nic płacić – zaproponował z uśmieszkiem godnym Huncwota. Szczególnie że zaczął zjeżdżać dłonią niżej wzdłuż nagich pleców dziewczyny. Poczuł, jak zadrżała.

– Po pierwsze, Jim, zabieraj rączkę. A po drugie, nie zaczynaj znowu, okej? Mówiłam ci, że nasz związek nie jest jeszcze na tym etapie.

– Dobrze, że dodałaś „jeszcze", bo zacząłbym się martwić.

James niespodziewanie przekręcił Lily, przez co teraz siedział na niej okrakiem. Przytrzymał jej ręce nad głową, a potem złożył na ustach gorący pocałunek. Dzisiejszy dzień był wspaniały, można by nawet rzec: idealny. Poza nieszczęsnym, porannym egzaminem spędził go całego z Lily, tonąc w zieleni jej oczu i upajając się wyjątkowym zapachem rozgrzewającym zmysły do czerwoności.

Kiedy oderwał się od miękkich warg, wyprostował się i wypuścił z uścisku ręce Lily. Potem mimochodem zerknął na jej pełne piersi, co zaowocowało przyśpieszeniem oddechu oraz charakterystycznym błyskiem w oczach.

– Jim, nie – powiedziała jedynie, wysuwając się spod ciała Pottera. – Zaraz pewnie przyjdą tu Dorcas z Anne, a nie chciałabym, żeby zobaczyły nas... No, wiesz.

James przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie schował ręce, znów kładąc się na wznak.

– Niech ci będzie. Chociaż i tak uważam, że mogą się zorientować po zasłoniętych kotarach.

– Mogą pomyśleć, że śpię.

– Taa, na pewno – parsknął w brodę. – Myślisz, że ojciec pozwoli nam w wakacje współdzielić pokój czy znów będzie nam kazał spać oddzielnie?

Lily mimowolnie się spięła.

– Jim... To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł.

– Też tak myślałem – westchnął. – Ale obiecuję skradać się do ciebie co noc.

– Nie, James.

– Mam się nie skradać? – brzmiał na delikatnie skonfundowanego.

– Tak. Znaczy nie. Merlinie, po prostu nie planowałam mieszkać w wakacje u was, okej? – wypaliła, nim zdążyła przemyśleć własne słowa. Po minie Pottera skarciła się, że nie użyła łagodniejszego tonu.

James usiadł, zmrużył oczy i złożył ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

– Czemu?

– Po prostu głupio się czuję, jakbym was wykorzystywała – wyznała, opuszczając wzrok. – I zanim zaczniesz się burzyć, przemyśl to na spokojnie. Od dwóch lat ciągle siedzę wam na głowie. Twój tata pewnie ma mnie już po dziurki w nosie, szczególnie że sam próbuje się pozbierać po śmierci pani Dorei. Pojechałam z tobą na święta, bo mnie prosiłeś. Rozumiałam, że nie chciałeś być sam z tatą, okej, ale teraz to co innego.

– W takim razie gdzie zamierzasz mieszkać? – W głosie Jamesa pojawiła się irytacja.

– Myślałam nad Dziurawym Kotłem. No, wiesz, wynajmę sobie pokój...

– Tak? – przerwał niegrzecznie. – A jak zamierzasz za ten pokój zapłacić? Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy aby nie wspominałaś przed paroma minutami o braku pieniędzy?

Lily usilnie starała się milczeć.

– No, kochanie, słucham? Skąd zamierzasz zdobyć pieniądze na wynajem?

– Jesteś wredny – prychnęła.

– Może i jestem, ale ty nadal nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie.

Na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się rumieńce, a wzrokiem uciekła w bok. James trafił w dziesiątkę, ale przecież nie mogła przyznać mu racji. Naprawdę czuła się ze sobą źle, wykorzystując gościnność Potterów.

– Liluś? Czyżbyś zapomniała języka w buzi?

– Daj mi spokój – westchnęła zrezygnowana. – Jest mi głupio, rozumiesz? Macie swoje problemy, a ja nie chcę dokładać wam więcej w postaci mojej osoby.

James milczał dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie chwycił w palce podbródek Lily, dzięki czemu wpatrywali się wprost w swoje błyszczące oczy.

– Nie jesteś problemem, tylko moją dziewczyną. Kocham cię, Liluś, i zabraniam ci w ogóle tak myśleć. Poza tym tata sam kazał mi ciebie przekonać, żebyś zamieszkała z nami przynajmniej na wakacje. Stwierdził, że nie da rady wytrzymać ze mną sam na sam. A jeżeli już się tak głupio czujesz, chociaż nie mam cholernego pojęcia dlaczego, w ramach rekompensaty możesz nam przyrządzać obiadki. Myślę, że nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe.

Na twarz Lily wstąpił szeroki uśmiech.

– Też cię kocham, Jim – wyznała niespodziewanie, niemal rzucając się na chłopaka i mocno go przytulając.

James przełknął głośno ślinę, niedowierzając własnym uszom.

– Możesz powtórzyć?

– Khm – chrząknęła, trochę speszona – kocham cię?

– Pytasz czy stwierdzasz?

Lily szturchnęła Pottera w bok, na co ten roześmiał się głośno. Przyciągnął dziewczynę do pocałunku, który pierwotnie miał być krótki, ale postanowił go przedłużyć. Szczególnie że Evans postanowiła usiąść mu na kolanach, tym samym wzbudzając podniecenie. Zjechał dłońmi pod jej pośladki, które mocno ścisnął. Lily jęknęła w usta Jamesa, a palce wplątała w jego potargane włosy, jeszcze bardziej je roztrzepując.

Nagle kotary się rozsunęły, a w nich pojawiła się Dorcas.

Lily zaskoczona krzyknęła, natychmiast odsuwając się od Pottera i zakrywając kołdrą aż po szyję.

– Och, cholera jasna! – pisnęła Meadows, zakrywając oczy, a potem odwracając głowę. – Niczego nie widziałam!

James lekko zawstydzony zmierzwił włosy.

– I co? Znalazłaś ją? – W tle dało się słyszeć głos Syiusza. – Co ci? Czemu się tak na mnie dziwnie patrz... O, kurwa.

Syriusz zatrzymał się obok Dorcas, ale wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi roześmiał się głośno. Właściwie to zgiął się wpół, złapał za brzuch i niemal upadł na kolana.

– To dość... ciekawa reakcja, Łapo – powiedział niepewnie James, marszcząc czoło.

– Merlinie, co ty do mnie mówisz?! – śmiał się nadal.

Dopiero kiedy Dorcas trzepnęła go mocno w ramię, przestał rechotać, ale szeroki uśmiech nadal zdobił jego twarz. Bez wstydu poklepał przyjaciela po plecach.

– Dobra robota, stary!

– Syriuszu, proszę... – sarknęła Dorcas, choć widok czerwonej Lily wywołał napływ radości. – Po kolei. Najpierw wypadałoby zapytać, czy było dobrze, a dopiero później gratulować. To jak, Lily? James zasłużył na pochwałę?

Łapa parsknął w brodę, Lilka jęknęła zawstydzona i cała schowała się w pościeli, za to Jim błysnął uśmiechem. Nie byłby Huncwotem, gdyby nie podjął gry.

– Liluś, nie wstydź się. To nasi przyjaciele, pewnie że się martwią i chcą wiedzieć. Było ci dobrze?

– Zamknijcie się, wszyscy.

Spod kołdry doszedł niewyraźny głos panny Evans.

– Dobra, gołąbeczki, zostawiamy was samych – oznajmiła wreszcie Dorcas, odpuszczając przyjaciółce. – Ale za jakieś dwie godziny chciałabym już móc wrócić do pokoju, okej?

– Jasna sprawa, Dor.

– Bawcie się... niegrzecznie – wtrącił Syriusz, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

– Słaby żart, Łapciu.

– Czekaj, zaraz wymyślę lepszy...

– Nie wysilaj się – zachichotała Dorcas, po czym zaczęła ciągnąć Blacka do wyjścia. Dopiero gdy drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte, James odchylił kawałek pościeli.

– Żyjesz?

– Nie. Nigdy więcej – wystękała Lily. – Poszli już?

– Tak.

Panna Evans wyściubiła spod kołdry najpierw nos, a widząc, że faktycznie w pokoju zostali sami z Jamesem, wynurzyła się prawie cała.

– Podasz mi koszulkę? Jest w górnej szufladzie przy łóżku.

– Co? Dlaczego? Może lepiej wróćmy do tego, co tak brutalnie zostało nam przerwane? – zaproponował Potter, przysuwając się do dziewczyny, lecz pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia Lily poddał się. Wolał nie ryzykować.

W szufladzie grzebał dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie natknął się na zwitek papieru. Gnany ciekawością wyciągnął karteczkę, a po przeczytaniu słów dobry humor odpłynął w zapomnienie.

– Dlaczego tego nie wyrzuciłaś?

– Zapomniałam – wyznała szczerze, przyglądając się uważnie groźbie, która kiedyś niespodziewanie pojawiła się w kieszeni jej mundurka.

– Dostałaś ich więcej?

– Nie. Ta druga była ostatnią, a potem cisza. Ktoś najwidoczniej robił sobie głupie żarty.

– Najwidoczniej – powtórzył James, pogrążając się w myślach.

Nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak głupio postąpili, ignorując te słowa przepełnione nienawiścią. Gdyby tylko dłużej zastanowili się nad sprawą, spróbowali poszukać osoby pasującej do wydarzeń, w których miała miejsce zarówno ucieczka z Azkabanu, jak i pojawienie się gróźb, z pewnością znaleźliby klucz do rozwiązania zagadki.

Życie w nieświadomości często bywa gorsze niż najstraszniejsza prawda, bo nigdy nie jesteś na nią przygotowany. Uśmiechasz się, stwarzasz pozory szczęśliwego, w co po czasie i ty zaczynasz wierzyć, aż nagle wszystko się sypie. Cała sielanka zamienia się w rozszalałą burzę, której powstrzymanie czasami jest w ogóle niemożliwe.

Ale o tym Lily, James i reszta mieli się dopiero przekonać po wkroczeniu w dorosłość.


	55. Epilog

**Epilog**

Lord Voldemort siedział na zdobionym krześle pośrodku długiego, prostokątnego stołu. Z uwagą przysłuchiwał się zdawanym przez podwładnych raportom z działań, leniwie głaszcząc Nagini leżącą u jego boku. Z zadowoleniem widział przerażenie w ich oczach, drżenie rąk czy głosu, które pojawiały się, gdy on się zaledwie poruszył. Śmierciożercy czuli przed nim respekt napędzany strachem, inaczej nikt nie stanąłby po stronie czarodzieja półkrwi – na samą myśl o swoim splugawionym ojcu do Voldemorta napływała nienawiść.

– P-panie? – zająknął się Yaxley, kłaniając wpół.

– Jakie wieści mi przynosisz, drogi Heatherze?

– Zakon Feniksa udaremnił nasze plany, panie. Zaskoczyli nas. Nie mieliśmy szans i Olivander znów przepadł bez śladu.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy w gniewie, lecz na twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek wróżący niebezpieczeństwo. Zaprzestał głaskania Nagini, po czym powoli wstał. Zaczął krążyć wokół Yaxleya, który przełknął głośno ślinę i opuścił usłużnie głowę.

– No, no, no – zacmokał – mój drogi, powiedz, co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

– Panie, dorwę go, obiecuję! Znajdę Olivandera i przyprowadzę go do ciebie. Choćbym miał zginąć, wypełnię powierzone mi zadanie.

– Nieudacznicy nie zasilają moich szeregów.

– P-panie? – wyjęczał, cofając się dwa kroki.

– Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort skierował cisową różdżkę na sługę, z której wystrzelił zielony promień. Sekundę później Heather Yaxley leżał rozciągnięty na posadzce. Miał szeroko wytrzeszczone oczy, a jego twarz zastygła w przerażeniu.

Usłyszał przyciszone okrzyki z ust Śmierciożerców stojących przy ścianie i czekających w kolejce. Dzisiejsze zebranie należało do tych podsumowujących. Voldemort sprawdzał, czy wszystkie polecenia zostały poprawnie wykonane, ponieważ powoli tracił cierpliwość. Jego szeregi zaczęli zasilać sami idioci niepotrafiący odróżnić nawet podstawowych zaklęć. Na szczęście posiadał parę asów w rękawie, o których wiedział zaledwie on oraz garstka najbardziej zaufanych. Napady na wioski mugoli, porywanie stawiających opór czarodziei, inwigilowanie Ministerstwa – już dawno znudziły go te poczytania. Teraz miał nowe pragnienie, bardziej brutalne, lepsze.

Musiał koniecznie dowiedzieć się, czy szły po jego myśli.

– Regulusie, podejdź.

Z szeregu wystąpił Śmierciożerca. Podszedł do Voldemorta, ukłonił się nisko, aż wreszcie zdjął maskę i ściągnął kaptur. W zielonych oczach można było dostrzec jedynie beznamiętność pomieszaną gdzieniegdzie z ukrytym uwielbieniem. Regulus wręcz chłonął postać Czarnego Pana, napawając się samym patrzeniem.

– Panie.

– Regulusie, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem? – spytał z lekkim syknięciem.

– Tak, panie, w jak najlepszym.

– Opowiedz.

Regulus potaknął pewnie.

– Dumbledore mi ufa. Może nie w stu procentach, ale myśli, że jestem po jego stronie. A przynajmniej że nie chcę już być więcej po twojej stronie, panie. Nie podejrzewa ukartowania przydziału. Wątpię też, żeby zauważył rzuconego konfundusa na Tiarę.

– Wspaniale, Regulusie.

– Spotykam się z Dumbledore'em przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, gdzie ćwiczymy oklumencję. Myślę, że po zakończeniu Hogwartu zbliżę się do niego jeszcze bardziej. A przynajmniej na tyle, żeby udało mi się wreszcie wstąpić do Zakonu Feniksa i zdobyć listę jej członków. Jestem na dobrej drodze, panie.

Świat czarodziejów niedługo przekona się o potędze i sile Lorda Voldemorta.

OOO

Życie przytłaczało.

Nienawidził budzić się rano, bo wtedy ją widział, bo wtedy musiał na nią patrzeć. Nie dawał rady, kiedy ona nie chciała niczego jeść. Nie odzywała się ani słowem, nawet na niego nie krzyczała jak kiedyś. Tęsknił za starymi czasami, marząc o ich powrocie.

Wstał z fotela i ruszył do sypialni na końcu korytarza. W ręku dzierżył różdżkę, ponieważ ten wyczekiwany dzień wreszcie nadszedł. Uwolni się od koszmarów. Śmierć go wyzwoli, tak jak wyzwoliła ją.

Uklęknął przed łóżkiem.

– Witaj, matko – powiedział miękko, głaszcząc łysą głowę kobiety. – Dołączę do ciebie dzisiaj. Połączymy się i już na wieki zostaniemy razem. Bez ojca, bez nich. Tylko my, matko.

Zapatrzył się w oczy, a raczej ich brak. Już nie przejmował się gnilnym zapachem, już nie przeszkadzały mu wijące się wszędzie larwy i latające po pokoju muchy. Kobieta wyglądałaby o wiele gorzej, gdyby nie jego zaklęcie. Udało mu się zatrzymać ją na dłużej, ponieważ chciał czuć się kochanym. A przecież nie istnieje mocniejsza miłość niż ta matki do syna.

Przytknął drżące usta do jej lodowatego policzka, a potem oparł na nim czoło. Nadeszły wątpliwości, ale nie mógł teraz stchórzyć. Musiał połączyć się z matką, o czym marzył od początku. Wyprostował się, wziął dwa głębsze oddechy, wycelował w swoją pierś końcem różdżki i wyszeptał:

– Avada Kedavra.

Kiedy z powrotem padł twarzą na policzek matki, życie przestało przytłaczać.

 **KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

 **Tak, dobrze czytacie, będzie część druga, w której zamierzam wyjaśnić niedokończone wątki i wprowadzić nieco więcej dramatu, akcji i drastyczności. :P Ogólnie mam nadzieję, że choć parę Was skusi się na _Fortunę sprzyjającą śmiałym_! Do zobaczenia!**


End file.
